The Unknown
by LostGirlInTheForest
Summary: Fem!Harry. After saving the Philosopher's stone, Dahlia Potter soon discovers the world isn't as black and white as she believes it to be. She suddenly discovers the truth of her true parentage and is faced with the threat of not just Lord Voldemort, but beings and people off realm, who would wish her harm, if they discovered who her father is.
1. Chapter 1: Living a Lie

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Harry Potter or the Avengers.

Authors note: This is set after the Avengers and is set in the marvel timeline so everything in the Harry Potter universe is moved forward in time. The time is rarely mentioned so it shouldn't be a problem. I will be including Hela into this story but she is not the Hela some of you may have seen in theatres. I thought of this idea almost two years ago and have been working on it for the past year but due to personal issues, have been unable to post it and know I would be able to post often. This is my first time posting anything in the Harry Potter or Avengers category. Hope you enjoy the story, please review!

* * *

Chapter 1: Living a Lie

Growing up, Dahlia thought she was a nothing, a nobody. Just the orphaned child of two drunks who died in a car accident. Left on the doorstep for her relatives to find, the only ones that would take her in because she was unwanted and was reminded of that every day as she slept under the stairs. She was a weirdo, a nerd and above all else, a freak who wasn't worth the air she breathed. Dudley, her baby whale of a cousin, her uncle Vernon took the title of whale, would always bully her of being an orphan, for having hand me down clothes, for being smarter than he was and for having the lightening scar on her forehead. The scar that she had no recollection of getting as it had been there as long as she could remember. She never remembered anything before she came to live with her relatives and all she had were her dreams that gave her hope of a red haired woman and a shoulder length black haired man, but their faces were blurred as they spoke to her. She dreamt of flying over London on a motorbike and a flash a green light that sent chills down her spine, but they were nothing but dreams. The dreams of a worthless orphan as her aunt Petunia would say.

Then came the day when the letters began to come and for the first time, she saw fear in her aunt and uncle's eyes. She had demanded her letter, it was addressed to her after all, but they had just thrown her into her room which was a small cupboard underneath the stairs. The letters came and came and never stopped, they even moved house but then the giant came...or half giant in Hagrid's case. The truth was finally revealed to her, Dahlia Lily Potter was The Girl Who Lived. A saviour to the Wizarding World, slayer of You-Know-Who or as Dahlia called him, Lord Voldemort as she wasn't afraid to say his name. She finally felt like she belonged when she entered the Hogwarts halls. Sure, she hated the publicity and the fame but she felt like she was home. She had friends who didn't care about her fame and accepted her for who she was. She could be herself, but that didn't save her when it came to the end of the year.

It didn't save her when she told Professor McGonagall that someone was after the stone, it didn't save her as she went challenge through challenge with Ron and Hermione, and it certainly didn't save her when professor Quirrell, possessed by Voldemort, had his hands wrapped around her throat. No, she saved herself. She didn't know how but she saved the stone and saved her life. She didn't know how she burned Professor Quirrell, she was just happy she did, but the possession or spirit that left him and went through her caused her such pain that she thought her head was going to explode and the force of it had knocked her back, leaving her unconscious on the floor.

She could hear people as she was being carried to the hospital wing talking in hushed tone about how she looked awful and about the stone but their voices drifted away as she felt herself drift away to some place unknown.

Confusion seeped in as soon as the bright light that had engulfed Dahlia had disappeared. She was in a bright green meadow and the grass and trees around her were practically glowing, like nothing she had ever seen before. At the bottom of the meadow was a small stream, and as the water flowed it sounded like chimes as the water danced peacefully. The large oak tree that was in the centre was crooked with age but as the sun shined through its white flowered leaves, they turned gold.

Dahlia turned and turned and couldn't help but smile at her surroundings, but then the thought hit her. She had never envisioned such beauty before, so why now? Why envision such beauty when she had just faced Quirrell along with Voldemort? It then dawned upon her that this must be the afterlife, heaven, she declared as nothing like this could exist on earth.

She felt a strong pull towards the oak tree so she walked up the small hill but as she grew closer, she saw a man dressed in weird black and green robes pacing. He seemed to be as confused as she was but he felt familiar to her so she continued to walk, but this time with caution. He only caught onto her presence, when she reached the top of the hill and he demanded, "who are you? How did you get here?"

Dahlia would have flinched at the harshness of his tone but she knew that it was unwise. She took a deep breath and replied, "I don't know how I got here. I was at school, I was hurt, I think I was being taken to the hospital wing when a bright light came and then I came here. Am I dead? Is this heaven? What is this place?"

The man looked her up at down, examining her clothing of worn out jeans and dark red jumper and stated, "you hail from Midgard".

"Midgard?" Dahlia asked in confusion.

"Earth," the man answered rolling his eyes. "That still does not explain how you come to be here, it should be impossible for one of your kind to come here. Who are you?"

"My name is Dahlia, Dahlia Lily Potter," she said nervously and shifted but summoned some of her Gryffindor courage to not back away from the strange man.

Dahlia could tell that the name must have meant something to the man as he instantly stiffened and she wondered if he knew what she did when she was a child. Maybe he had come from the wizarding world too. Dahlia didn't have much time to think as the man walked towards her threateningly and exclaimed angry, "you lie. Dahlia is gone, she is dead. Who are you really? Did Odin finally find out about her and send you to twist my mind? Is this another punishment for my indiscretions?"

He went to reach for her arms in anger but realised that neither one could touch the other as they simply went through. Dahlia took a step back and said, "I don't know what you're talking about".

"Or maybe my mind is imagining her," he said to himself but it was clear enough that she could hear. He looked away from Dahlia, his eyes went to the floor but they were quickly moving as if to memorise each blade of green, as if his mind was working out some complex equation. "She isn't real, the cruel trickery of my mind is driving me to imagine her now. This is all just an illusion". He slowly took a few steps away from her but did look back up, hoping the child would have disappeared if what he said was true.

Dahlia thought about keeping quiet or running but it seemed like this man wasn't mentally well. "Excuse me, sir," she said with caution but didn't like the idea of anyone denying her existence, she had to put up with that already at home, "I am real, I'm not an illusion. I am from Earth".

"Tell me how you came to be here," he demanded once more, not wanting the small glimmer of hope in his heart to be true.

"I-I-I got in trouble," she hesitantly started. "I was trying to protect an object at my school from getting into the wrong hands. I was fighting against one of my professors but he had an evil wizard on the back of his head. Maybe you've heard of him, Voldemort?"

The man said much calmer, "you're a witch? You go to Hogwarts in Scotland?"

"Yes," Dahlia said smiling. "You wouldn't happen to know how I can get back, do you?"

"It's a long story, little witch," he said almost dream like. "Continue, what did Voldemort do?"

Dahlia sighed as she answered, "my professor was trying to steal something for Voldemort and when I confronted him, I somehow got possession of the stone due to this magic mirror called the Mirror of Erised; it shows you your deepest desire. Voldemort then began to talk and I didn't know where he was till my teacher took his turban off and it revealed that he was on the back of his head. I wouldn't hand over the stone, so he ordered my professor to kill me. He tried, he tried to strangle me but when I touched him, he burned".

The man took a few steps closer and said quickly, "you said you were on the way to hospital, did he hurt you in any other way that you have not stated? Are you well?"

Dahlia, confused at the concern the man was now showing, answered, "I feel fine. After I..." She gulped as the realisation finally set in of what she had done, "after I burned him, I turned around but when I looked back, there was this being...like a soul, I don't know. But it was there and it flew through me and my head began to hurt and it knocked me down. After that, I just remember my teacher's voices getting me to the medical wing and then I appeared here".

The man took a few deep breaths as his fidgeted with his hands and said calmly once more, "I'm going to ask you a few questions, it may help figure out why you're here". She nodded accepting it. "What was your mother's name?"

"Lily Potter, maiden name Evans..." She answered as if it was normal but then noticed his wording. "Wait, you said was, how do you know my mother is dead?"

He seemed to ignore her as he said, "she had red hair and your green eyes".

He now finally took in her image and could see that she took after him. She had his black hair that flowed in waves down, almost touching her waist, she had pale white skin like him and even had his cheekbones but her eyes were all Lily. Her perfect shade of green.

Dahlia suddenly began to feel nervous as the man described her mother and he continued "you are 11 summers old, soon to be 12, your birthday is July 31st 2010 and your mother died on 31st October 2011 in a small town on Midgard called Godric's Hollow".

She took a step forward, trying to be brave and demanded "how do you know this? Who are you? Where am I? I want answers".

He gave her a small smile and she swore that she could see tears in his eyes. "Dahlia, have you ever heard of astral projection?"

She thought for a moment and answered, "an out of body experience. Where an astral body separates from the physical one and can travel". She thanked Hermione silently for all the times she rambled on about the books she had read and theories that the muggle world had.

"Yes," he replied, "there are other beings in the universe that have magic. Magic links us all but from where I'm from, it is extremely common and known and practised. I believe we have done some form of blood projection. It links family members together so that we can be in the same place, we have literally created this place around us...it is, however, stronger when it comes to the matter of parents and their children-"

"Stop," she interrupted. She ran her hands over her face then one through her hair and said, "what are you saying...who are you?"

He knelt down in front of her so he was at her height and answered, "I am Loki of Asgard, God of Mischief and Lies and...I am your father".

Dahlias first reaction was to laugh at the man but the honesty in his eyes and the way he was looking at her with such care and concern stopped her. He honestly did believe he was her father...maybe he...she shook her head to deny any thought of it and said, "that is a lie. My father was James Potter, he died the same night as my mother trying to protect us".

"He was nothing but a pawn," he answered and instantly regretted the way he worded it as it made him sound heartless. He stood and said, "please can we sit. I will explain everything to you" he gestured to the ground below the tree in the shade.

She hesitated, but she didn't know where she was so she couldn't run so she might as well. She sat down and made sure there were a few feet between them, even though they had already established that they couldn't touch when he tried to before. She just wanted to be safe.

Loki took a deep breath as he sat and said, "it is a long story but your mother and I were in love. We courted for a year before we discovered that she was pregnant with you. I wanted to be there but I couldn't. I have enemies, people that would hurt you or take you away from us if they discovered the truth of your parentage, people that may hurt your mother if they were to discover how much I loved her, so we had to protect you. I had to protect you both".

"How does da-James come into this?" She asked and corrected herself.

"When your mother and James went to Hogwarts together, he was in love with her and at first, she hated him, but as time went on, she learned to love him and they courted in their final year at Hogwarts. After leaving Hogwarts, they became soldiers in your war but James was not who Lily thought he was. He didn't care about responsibility and neglected her while he preferred the company of his friends. After two months, she had left him, and not long later I had met her. I never expected to fall in love with someone from Midgard but when I met your mother, it was inevitable. She had this light around her that just made you feel wanted".

Dahlia tried to keep her emotions in tact but she couldn't help but smile at the description of her mother.

"We courted for a year in secret because I couldn't let anyone on Asgard find out about her. I placed many ancient protection spells on her to shield her from the view of others, that would give that information to those who would take her from me. Throughout that year, James was relentless in trying to get her back. His pride was affected." He sneered the last part, knowing that the man was too blind to see what he really had. "When your mother got pregnant we were so happy, in eternal bliss, but then reality came down. Your mother's world was at war and we had to keep you hidden from the people who would harm you. The only way we could do that is by passing you off as someone else's child...your mother hated the idea but she went back to James and made him believe that she loved him before giving him a potion that made him believe they had slept together. She announced she was pregnant a few weeks later and they got married."

Dahlia narrowed her eyes in confusion and said, "wouldn't James have noticed how far along she was?"

Loki shook his head and answered, "at the time of the war, it was not safe for Muggle-borns to go to healers, and because your mother was training to be one, she knew the spells she had to do to make sure you were safe and growing. Besides, an Asgardian pregnancy," and frost giant he thought silently, "is 10 months, so when you were born, in James' eyes, you were just a few weeks early, which is normal in many pregnancies..." He smiled as he remembered the day and said "you were so small though. So small and delicate, that I thought I was going to accidentally break you by holding you."

Dahlia smiled and let off a small laugh as she asked, "you were there when I was born?"

"Of course, I would never miss your birth," he said it like it was obvious. "However, I did have to make myself invisible, while the doctors were in the room".

 _*flashback*_

 _Lily looked around the room as she knew he was there but knew that while the doctors were in the room, he would have to remain hidden. Maybe if they went to St Mungo's, it would have been easier to explain if he just suddenly appeared, but Lily couldn't take the chance with the Death Eaters so she went to a muggle hospital, when her labour started. He may not have been the father but she tried to contact James, but he was on a mission with Sirius for the Order, so she knew that sending a Patronus may endanger them, so she just left a message with another Order member who would try to contact them._

 _Lily, however, didn't want to focus on James. Her eyes were focused on the nurse as she was checking on her little girl. The smile that Lily had on her face, since she had given birth, had not faltered in the slightest. Her baby was happy and healthy and weighed 5.8 pounds. The nurse handed her daughter back as she left the room, leaving the birth certificate for Lily to fill out and as soon as the door closed, Loki revealed himself._

 _He dressed in Midgardian clothes to try to blend in but still had his golden staff. He smiled as he saw them and Lily said, "I look awful"._

 _"No," he replied as he sat down beside her on the bed. "You look beautiful, you've just given birth to our child". He then kissed her forehead, which was still laced with sweat, as was her hair which was messy._

 _"You're not disappointed, are you?" She asked hesitantly and he pulled his lips away, "that she's a girl"._

 _"Lily," he gasped as he lifted her chin so their green eyes locked. "I know that the wizarding world favours boys but I don't care. You know how much I love Hela, I love her as much as I love my sons, I love our daughter, just as much as I love them"._

 _Lily smiled as she leaned up and kissed him delicately before they pulled away as their daughter stirred awake. They both laughed as she rubbed her eyes and looked up at the curiously. Lily nudged her slightly to Loki and said, "hold her"._

 _Loki looked panicked as he looked between them and said, "I-I-Lily, she's so small"._

 _"She's your daughter, hold her," Lily pressured and soon he did._

 _He delicately placed her in his arms and held her like she was the finest Jewel in all of the nine realms, which she was to him as were his other children. He stared down at his daughter as Lily played with her hand and could see the green hints already forming in her eyes and black freckles of hair already on her head. He kissed her forehead and said, "she's beautiful, Lily. She's perfect"._

 _Lily leaned into him before feeling something in his jacket and lifts out a stuffed white rabbit with ears as long as it's body. She laughed at his guilty face as she said, "aw, it's cute"._

 _Loki rolled his eyes and replied, "it was the safest thing I could get. I was going to bring her toys from Asgard but Heimdall is on guard now more than ever"._

 _"Well, I love it and I'm sure, she will too"._

 _She placed the rabbit on the wheel table across from her and that's when she saw the birth certificate. She glared at it as if it somehow offended her, and Loki said, "you have to write it how we planned"._

 _She reached out for the birth certificate and pen and began to write their daughter's name. Dahlia Lily was written then Lily stopped and said, "we shouldn't have to do this. Her full name, her real name, should be on here, not lies"._

 _"I know and one day it will be, but we have to protect her. You and I know the truth and so will she...it pains me too, Lily. Knowing that my daughter, will be seen as another man's but I do it for her. Her having the name Potter will protect her when I'm not here...the All-Father won't be able to find her, if there is nothing to indicate that she is mine after I place protection spells on her, like I did you"._

 _"I know," Lily sighed, "I just wish that Odin would understand. Would see that your children are not a harm. I've met Hela, yes, she has to be cruel to those who have done wrong in life but to the rest of her people, she is protective and cares for them. It's hard not to love her...maybe one day, we could all be a family". She finished as she wrote the last name Potter and put the pen back down on the table._

 _Both parents went back to admiring their daughter, when Dahlia began to turn her head into Loki's chest as if she was comforted by the sound of his heartbeat. Both parents giggled at her and then Loki said to Lily, "I love you. Both of you, and I swear we will be a family"._

 _She smiled brightly and said, "I love you too," as he leaned down to kiss her._

 _"COME ON, PADFOOT, MOONY," they pulled away instantly as they heard the shouts of James Potter._

 _Lily sighed in frustration as she believed that they had more time together, as did Loki as he clung tightly to his daughter and kissed her forehead. He kissed Lily once more, as he handed her their daughter and said, "you know the spell to signal me. Whenever you call, I'll be there"._

 _Lily nodded just as the door opened and Loki grabbed his staff and turned invisible immediately. James and Sirius were the first ones in, as Remus closed the door behind them. They immediately surrounded Lily and it didn't take long for James to begin to brag, "look at her, she's gorgeous. She defiantly has the Potter genes"._

 _Sirius patted his back and said, "gonna be fighting off suitor,s when she grows up"._

 _"As are you. I want you to be godfather?" James asked before Lily could say anything._

 _They hadn't even discussed godparents yet, and yet James had already decided who he wanted without even telling her. She couldn't even interrupt them as Sirius had already responded with a "yes" and James had taken Dahlia out of her arms as the two men began to coo over her._

 _Remus stood by Lily's side and offered her his congratulations with a smile and a hug. He was a true friend to her and she did value his friendship. Dahlia, however, felt the unfamiliar arms holding her and even when she began to turn her head into his chest, she didn't like it and started crying immediately. Wanting to be back in the arms of her mother or father. James shushed her and said, "come on, Dee, it's me, your dad"._

 _Lily hated the nickname that he already had for her beautiful name and she knew she was going to have trouble trying to persuade him not to call her that._

 _*End of flashback*_

Loki said, as he was staring across the meadow, "I bought you this small white stuffed rabbit. I remember every time I came to see you, you had it with you. You would be biting on its ears as its ears were just as long as its body. Your mother was always panicking about you hurting yourself with it and it took me hours to persuade her that I had already put the required spells on It, so that you wouldn't choke when you were biting it."

"Where is it now?" She whispered as she was trying to control her emotions.

"On Asgard. I have it in a box with my other prized possessions." He immediately turned as he heard a whimper and it turned out to be true as Dahlia was silently crying. Tears flowing down her delicate cheeks, as her lips were in a tight thin line.

He crawled towards her and reached out to wipe her tears away and she let out a cry as she leaned her head into his hand, both forgetting that they would pass right through one another. She shut her eyes tightly, as his hand passed through and pulled her knees up to her chest, as she wanted to curl up into a ball and hide.

All Loki wanted to do was comfort her and he couldn't even do that. "It's okay, I'm here now," he said.

"No one's ever cared about me like that before. I wasn't worth anything, to anyone," she whimpered.

Loki clenched his fists in anger at the small news of how she had been treated and said, "you have always been loved, Dahlia. Your mother and I, have loved you since the day we found out about you".

She sniffled as she tried to stop the tears but it was then that she noticed that he was glowing green slightly and began to disappear. "No, no," Dahlia said desperately, "please don't go".

"I am waking," he seethed in anger.

"Please don't leave me. I have so many questions, I need answers. I don't know how to get home".

"I'll be back, I promise you, I give you my word," he said just as the last piece of him disappeared into the wind. Dahlia stood as she looked around frantically, hoping that he would appear before her again, but when the realisation came that he would not be, she leaned against the tree and slowly slid down. Pondering the truth, that had just been revealed.

Authors note: Please review.


	2. Chapter 2: Not Alone

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Avengers

Authors Note: I want to thank the people who have followed and favourited this story. Also, a big thank you to the people who reviewed. I couldn't find an old Norse dictionary online so the language you see is actually Norwegian. I apologise to anyone who speaks the language, but I had to use google translate. Also, Loki is older in this story than he is in the movies but not in physical appearance so don't worry if you like Tom Hiddleston. Basically, in the movies he is just over 1000 years old but considering they live for more than 5000 years, he is like a teenager just going through a rebellious stage (saw a head cannon of this and it made sense).

Update: I have gone back and I am in the process of changing the Norwegian to Norse as I have found a source 30/12/2017

* * *

Chapter 2: Not Alone

Loki shot up in his gold lit cell, to see the noise that had woken him. The four prisoners that were in the cell across from him were fighting, once again. Usually this wouldn't have woken him but the fight was so severe, that the Asgard prison guards were now involved. If he could leave his cell, he would have killed them all. Make them suffer for what they had taken from him, but as his anger grew, it subsided with the knowledge that his daughter was alive. His precious Dahlia was alive. She was a witch, just like Lily, but she had also inherited his powers, it was the only way that they could have connected across realms but he knew her powers were new and needed to be taught, so that she could control them.

He tried to go back to sleep instantly, in order to return to her, but his heart was beating so fast that he could hear the beat as if it was a drum going off next to him. Even as the cells became quiet, the drums remained and he knew he had to get back to her soon, or she may vanish, not knowing how to use her magic so they could see each other once again.

* * *

Dahlia had never felt such as rush of emotions, even after finding out she was a witch and the saviour of the wizarding world, she had never felt emotions like this. She was confused, happy, surprised, and scared all in one. She accepted that Loki was her father but she was still so confused and needed answers, regarding why he was never there, what the threat was to her life. She was happy that her father was alive, that she wasn't alone anymore but at the same time, scared at the revelation that he said he was a god. A god? What chance did she have of being someone important to a god? That's if he was telling the truth. What chance did she have of him not leaving her? Everyone left her whether that was willingly or not, through death or through their own choices, they left.

Maybe the world around her was now her world. He said that he was waking up, did that mean she would have to wake up to leave or was there another way. She didn't want to think of it for long, as she was tired and couldn't help the sensation of sleep, as she slouched even further against the tree into a comfortable position so that she could close her eyes.

Dahlia couldn't tell how long she was asleep for but she woke up with her head in the grass and someone shouting her name. The setting around her hadn't changed, not even the sun as it was still bright like before. She quickly sat up and looked around as the voice sounded familiar and as the person came over the hill, she recognised it as Loki's. She smiled and said, "you came back?"

Loki smiled back at her and said, "of course I did". He sat down beside her, "I promise to always come back."

She continued to smile but then lost it when she saw the blood dripping down the side of his face, coming from the side of his forehead. She gasped and asked, "what happened?"

She reached to touch but then pulled away as she forgot about touching and how useless it was. Loki continued to give her a calm smile as he reassured her, "I'm fine. I couldn't get back here by getting back to sleep because I was so excited about seeing you again". She couldn't help the small smile. "So, I had to knock myself unconscious, in order to come back. I'll be fine."

He was telling her the truth but what he didn't mention was that he was in an Asgardian prison cell and that he had to throw himself into the golden barriers, in order to knock himself out as he already tried several methods.

She shook her head and said, "you didn't have to knock yourself out to come here. I could have waited till you fell asleep".

"You were already here for a couple of hours, I didn't wish to leave you any longer".

A glass wash basin then appeared not too far away from them with a couple of small towels. Water was already in the basin but shined as if it had a flow of golden spirits dancing within. Dahlia gasped and asked, "how did that get here?"

"You summoned it," Loki said as he smirked and she looked at him surprised. "In this world we created, whenever you wish for something, it appears. What were you thinking of a few moments ago?"

She turned red slightly and bowed her head as she mumbled, "for something to heal you".

"Thank you, Dahlia," he said and she raised her head once more as her gave her a grateful smile.

He looked towards the basin and towels and levitated them to him as the same green light that he disappeared to before covered it. He said, "we can use our magic here. Our magic is a part of who we are, it runs in our veins in our soul".

The basin and towels stopped as they landed in between father and daughter and as he cleaned up the blood on his face, Dahlia mumbled as she played with the grass, "I need a wand to use my magic".

"No, you don't," Loki commented.

"I do, it's how my magical core works".

Loki let off a small laugh, as he placed the towel down and the blood was finally gone. "You have your mother's magic, a magical core like others on Midgard but you also have my magic, Aesir magic. Magic that flows in your blood and is the very essence of life. You wouldn't have been able to get to this place if you didn't have it. The magic is hidden deep within you because you've never had anyone to teach you, it isn't developed but it is still there...let me show you".

Loki stared at the water in the basin for a moment, then raising his hand slowly, little droplets of water began to levitate from the bowl. "For beginners, you use your hand," he explained, "but then as you get more experienced, you won't," he said dropping his hand and the water was still levitating with his green magic around it, showing her the essence of his magic.

Dahlia raised her hand as she let off a small laugh and touched the droplets but then they fell back into the bowl. She openly laughed and asked, "I can do that without a wand or any of all the green mist?"

"Yes. Magic lies deep within you as it does within me. The green mist" he couldn't help but chuckle at her explanation of the colour of his magic. "However, is not mist but simply the colour of my magic, the essence of it. Mo-Queen Frigga taught me magic and hers is gold and your sister's is light blue, almost silver".

Gasping wide eyed, she began to stutter as he smiled, "w-w-what? I-I-I have a sister".

"Yes. Her name is Hela, she's the Goddess of Death and ruler of Niflheim. You also have two brothers," Loki didn't think it was possible but her eyes went even wider as her mouth dropped. "We age slightly different, we live for thousands of years. Fenrir is the oldest and he's 1,892 years old, then it is Jörmungandr who's 1,869, and finally Hela who's 1,835".

Dahlia was silenced by their ages and only said, "wow".

Loki laughed and said, "your sister, however, is the only one with magic but they were all born...differently". Dahlia looked intrigued by that and he answered, "Midgardians have legends of us and in some parts, they are true, in others they've created feeble tales which are untrue. Fenrir was born a wolf, bigger than any wolf in all the realms. Jörmungandr was born a snake but he is known as being the King of snakes as he's also the biggest in all of the realms. Both of your brothers, however, can also change into human form, but they feel more comfortable in their animal forms. Finally, Hela...well, she looks a lot like you. Black hair, green eyes but she has my green eyes whereas you have your mothers. But, half of her body is different. It's slightly decayed so half of her hair is white and her skin almost looks like she doesn't have any. It is slightly thin and blue and clings to her bones, so she's like a skeleton".

Dahlia didn't seem fazed by the tale of her sibling's forms but seemed a mixture of excited and amazed. "I have brothers and a sister and you," tears shined in her eyes as she smiled. "How can I be sure that this is real? How can I be sure that this isn't a dream? That I actually have a family?"

Loki's instincts told him to move forward but he knew that reaching out to hold her would be useless so he said determined, "because one day I will come for you. I don't know when but I will find your siblings and come for you".

"Find them?" Dahlia asked confused as the wiped away the tears. "Aren't they with you? Where are they?"

Loki hesitated in answering, not wanting her to know the truth about where he was, what he had done or the fate of her siblings. He didn't want her to worry but as he looked into Lily's eyes, he remembered the same day he told her the story. He sighed and answered "Dahlia, there is something that I have to tell you and it will explain why your mother had to pretend to be married to James, why we couldn't be a real family".

"You said before that people would harm me".

"Yes. When your siblings were born, their mother Angroboda, wanted to use them for power. She tried to manipulate them to use their power for evil but they were too good hearted so she tried to kill them, to take their power for themselves. I was young and the thought of a throne was tempting but looking at the children I couldn't put them in harm's way, so I took them from her but taking them back to Asgard was not the wisest option. We stayed there for a few hundred years when a prophecy was told that my children and I would destroy the realms...there's nine. Midgard, your world, is one, just like Asgard and Niflheim. There's also Muspelheim, Alfheim, Vanaheim, Jotunheim, Svartalheim and Nidavellir...I used to believe that the King Odin, Queen Frigga, and Thor were my family but it was revealed to me not long ago that I was adopted".

"That's why Queen Frigga taught you magic," she said remembering his comment about her teaching him.

"Yes, I believed her to be my mother. When the prophecy was told, Odin feared it so he banished my children. He is keeping Fenrir trapped on Asgard, I do not know where. He threw Jörmungandr through Bifrost, a gateway between worlds, and he threw him into the oceans of Midgard. I've tried finding them both but I can't. Finally, Hela, he hurled her out of Asgard, casting her into Niflheim which is the realm of the dead".

"Isn't that the same as killing her?" She asked almost as if she was distressed.

"Yes," he answered gently. "Hela could travel between worlds but could never return to Asgard. The old King who died centuries before had taken Hela and cared for her, teaching her how to be a Queen so that she could take over. I visited as often as I could without being detected. I couldn't be banished, I had to find Fenrir. She's been Queen there for almost a 1000 years".

Dahlia inhaled sharply and asked, "how old were they when he banished them? How old did they look compared to...Midgard...children?" The name for her world sounding foreign on her tongue.

Loki thought for a moment then answered, "in Midgard terms Hela would have looked 8 while the boys 9. The last time I saw Hela was a decade ago and she looks like a Midgardian girl of 16 or 17".

"But you haven't seen my brothers in a 1000 years," she said tearfully once more. "How could Odin do that? You thought they were family at that time, doesn't that make them his grandchildren, what about Frigga and Thor?"

"They did nothing. Frigga says she tried to persuade Odin against it, but I never saw it and Thor was there holding me back, when I tried getting to them".

Dahlia shook her head and said, "that's why you wanted to keep me safe, you were scared that he was going to hurt me, take me away".

"I promise you, he will never," he said sharply as he vowed, "I will never, let him get to you. He doesn't know about you, you're safe. The spells I placed on you all those years to shield where you are, are still in place which is why I could not find you".

"But what about our family. We can't be a real family because of him," she looked down to her lap to hide her reaction as she never thought she could hate someone without meeting them but it seemed clear that she could.

"Your mother said the same thing," Loki said and she looked back up to see him smiling lovingly. "She met Hela and they bonded immediately, it is one of the reasons I love your mother, because she accepted my children. I promised her that we would one day be a family, all of us, and although she isn't alive, I will find a way for your siblings, you, and I to be reunited. I promise you".

She nodded slowly, believing his words and asked, "you said Hela had magic, does that mean she could come here like us?"

"Yes, but your sister and I haven't done that in a decade. She would need to focus on her magic as she sleeps in order to feel our connection and come here and I can't contact her".

"Why not?"

Loki fidgeted slightly, knowing Dahlia was half Midgardian and she may hate him for what he had done, especially if she had Lily's temper, then he would definitely be told off. "The day that your mother died, I came to the house that night and I found her dead and you gone and there was a little blood in your crib".

Her hand came up to her scar and she pushed some of her hair aside so he could see and said, "maybe it was this".

She watched as his knuckles turned white and for a moment was scared, so she put her hand back down so it covered the scar. "Yes, maybe," he answered and he tried to calm himself as he saw her reaction. "I thought you were dead and I was angry. It was also at that time that I discovered that my family wasn't my real family, I was angry. I nearly destroyed one of the realms and Thor stopped me but in doing so, I fell into an abyss. In doing so, I met a man called Thanos and we made a deal that I could rule earth, if he could possess an object called the Tesseract. I was sent to earth to find it and bring his army through a portal. I succeeded but Thor came and along with some very determined Midgardians, they called themselves the Avengers and stopped me".

"You were the one who tried to take over New York, with all of the aliens and everything. I heard about it at school. It was that event that told us, we weren't alone in the universe," she said amazed.

"Yes, that was me. I was so angry that I lost you and your mother, that I wanted revenge. I wanted to take this world so I could find the people that harmed you and destroy them. After I was stopped, Thor took me back to Asgard and I've been in the dungeons ever since".

"W-w-wait, you're in prison?" Dahlia asked shocked.

"Yes," he said and moved closer to her "Dahlia, I didn't mean all those deaths that happened, I was angry and driven by revenge".

"I know," she said as she smiled slightly, "you were upset about us but you shouldn't have done it. Even if I died, I wouldn't want you getting revenge and killing innocent people for it. I would rather you make peace and move on".

Loki let off a chuckle and said, "your mother would have said the same thing. After I went to the dungeons, I contacted Hela only a handful of times and just like me, she wanted revenge but I told her not to. Every time I saw her, she got even more angry at me for not being able to hold her so I said that she had to rule Niflheim and find Jörmungandr, while I searched for Fenrir here. Both of us have come up with no luck, so we haven't contacted each other since".

She shifted to sit on her knees and asked, "but if you tried could you contact her? Is there anyone on Asgard that would send a letter or something so that way I can meet her?"

Loki thought about all possibilities in which he could send word to his eldest daughter but there was only one and it wasn't 100% guaranteed that she would receive it. He nodded and said, "I can try, that's all I can promise".

"Thank you," she said as she yawned.

"You're tired, you should sleep".

"How can I be tired here, I'm not really here? Not physically".

"Your soul is, that's all that matters. A physical being just keeps our bodies in the realm where it stands. Your magic and soul are one so you can get tired...go to sleep, I'll be here when you wake up".

"Promise?" Her insecurities showing as she sounded like a young child once again.

"I promise".

Trusting him, she lied down on the grass and it was only seconds later when a green blanket appeared over her and the crystal blue sky changed. The sun had rested and the moon took it place, along with the millions of stars, some standing still, some flying. But it wasn't just the moon and stars that she could see, she could see galaxies of all different colours and sizes in the distance, slowly moving.

She snuggled to her father as close as she could get without touching him, when she heard him singing a lullaby " Hush nú, minn kind, eða faraneiræddoghe

yðreiga neilengrsyrgja,

faðirir hōsþinn hǫnd.

leggja þinnhǫfgihöfuð

eðadreyma til með biǫð,

Hímilli minn vápna,

ykkr ná ør-uggrhvaðan.

Hush nú, minn kind,

láta sá dreyma festa ofan.

því sá sól ir mikinnnálgask

eða faðirvilja ávaltná hjá".

She turned her head so she would see him smiling and asked, "that sounds familiar, what is it?"

"It's a lullaby I sang to you as a child, I sung it to all of your siblings too. It's Norse, I'll teach you".

Dahlia seemed hesitant to ask but after a few moments, she was comfortable and asked, "please can you sing it again?"

"Of course," Loki said then began to sing the lullaby once again. He noticed half way through that as Dahlia fell asleep, she rubbed her eyes in an adorable manner that reminded him so much of her mother. It wasn't long after watching his daughter fall asleep did he follow her.

* * *

What seemed like the next day, when Dahlia woke up, the sun was now back but she was unsure exactly as they could make their environment change at will, she was happy to still see her father who was practising his magic but as soon as he saw that she was awake, they sat down and began to talk. He told her stories of the nine realms, taught her some phrases in Norse and told her stories of her mother. She especially liked the topic of her name, how they could never decide. As he told her, her full name, she exclaimed, "why so long?"

"Because your mother and I could never agree. So, we decided on Dahlia Lily Astrid Amara Lokidottir. Each has a meaning to us. Your mother wanted to carry on the tradition of her family of flowers, just like your grandma Violet did with your mother and her sister. In Norse it means from the valley but on Midgard it means inner strength, creativity, dignity and elegance. Lily, in honour of your mother, it means purity and beauty. Astrid comes from Norse and it means diving strength. Finally, Amara it is Latin which is the basis of most spells that you use on Midgard and it means beloved".

Dahlia took a deep breath and said, "so my name means, from the valley, inner strength, creativity, dignity, elegance, purity, beauty, diving strength and beloved...that's a lot to live up to. I think you and mum may have wished too hard".

He shook his head immediately in disbelief and said, "no. When you were born, your mother and I knew immediately that we had chosen right".

Dahlia couldn't help but blush slightly and put her head down and smile as Loki chuckled at her reaction. After everything he had heard about her and the ways she reacted to certain things like him telling her he loved her, he knew she wasn't treated right. He knew she wasn't treated as ordinary Midgardian children, let alone his own child who should have been treated with the utmost respect. He vowed every time he saw her doubt in him, the doubt that he didn't care, he vowed that he would hunt down the person or people that made her feel that way.

He was brought out of his thoughts when Dahlia asked, "you said I had your magic, that I could do it without my wand. Can you teach me?"

"Of course, who else". He then stood and said, "follow me". She stood and did as he said. They walked down the hill and sat by the stream and Dahlia was confused as the stream looked like any ordinary streams but it shone gold, much like the water did in the wash basin. "It's magic," he said answering her unasked question. "The magic that runs through every aspect of this world...now, learning the magic that is within your soul, without using your magical core might be difficult as your magical core is strengthened due to training but that had to have time to develop whereas your Aesir magic has been there and ready to use since you were born. As I showed you in the basin, place your hand over the water and imagine the water levitating. Reach out inside as if you can touch your magic, as if you can hold it".

Dahlia focused on the water and tried to do as her father told her. She focused and could feel something inside of her, a tingling sensation within. She tried to reach out but nothing happened so she dropped her hand and sighed, "I can't do it".

"Try again," Loki encouraged, "but this time, close your eyes and take slow breaths. You have to let the magic flow through you, you have to let it take over".

She nodded as she closed her eyes and held out her hand towards the water and began taking slow but deep breaths. She once again was greeted by the tingling sensation but this time it was stronger. Focusing on the sensation and what she wanted to happen, Loki snapped her out of it after a few moments and said, "Dahlia, open your eyes".

She opened and almost laughed through joy as she saw that six drops were floating but what shocked her most was a purple mist was surrounding them. Her magic was purple, just like Loki's was green and her sisters was blue/silver. Both Loki and Dahlia smiled but then the water fell and Dahlia quickly noticed that she was disappearing. Both were frantic as she asked, "how do I come back? I don't wanna go".

"Focus on your magic, when you go to sleep. Think of this place and only this place and me and you'll find yourself back here," he said frantically. "I love you, Dahlia".

She gave him a tearful smile as she said, "dad," then she disappeared

He almost collapsed to his knees as he heard the name that she hadn't called him since she was an infant. He remembered the first time she had called him that, well daddy that was, it was her first word altogether, which shocked not just him but also Lily. He wished he could go back to that time, a time that was simpler, even in war, but he knew that it could never be. He began to disappear from that world himself and he went on willingly this time, knowing that Dahlia would be back eventually.

* * *

Authors note: My best friend who is editing this story for me, has now become a crazy fan girl over this story and she's the kind of girl that doesn't read long fanfictions which this will be. She knows the majority of the plot and is demanding more chapters. Think I should change major parts she loves? 😉

Please review, makes me update faster.

Translation for lullaby (yes, I made it up).

Hush now, my child, and have no fear

You must no longer weep,

Papa is by your side.

Lay your sleepy head

And dream of peaceful lands,

Here in my arms,

You'll be safe from harm

Hush now, my child,

Let the dreams take over.

For the sun is fast approaching

And papa will always be near.


	3. Chapter 3: It's all real

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Avengers

Authors Note: Thank you to everyone who reviewed and welcome to the new followers and people who favourited this story. The second half of this chapter may sound familiar to some of you but I wanted to keep it close to the book for that part.

* * *

Chapter 3: It's all real

Loki woke up, not in his cell, but with a soul forge above him and the physician Eir. He tried to move but his arms were restricted to the slab on which he laid and were restricted with chains. He didn't expect anything different as he knew the guards wouldn't trust him. He looked to Eir to see that she wasn't afraid of him or even nervous, she even gave him a small smile before nodding to someone who was hidden in the shadows. Out came Frigga, as she quickly walked out of the shadows towards him and said, "Loki," as she placed one hand in his and the other on his head to smooth his hair.

"Frigga," he said as he knew calling her that would hurt her as she was not his mother, but no matter how many times he called her by her name, her emotions would never waiver in front of him.

"Loki, my son, why did you harm yourself? The guards said you purposely threw yourself into the barriers, why?"

He gave her his mischievous smirk and answered, "because I wanted too...happiness".

Frigga looked up to see Eir also looked concerned, thinking that Loki had finally lost his mind but she said, "he appears to have cracked his skull but it seemed like he had tried to knock himself unconscious numerous times beforehand. That's the reason why he was unconscious for so long. He is healed now and I cannot detect any more damages".

"Why are you here?" Loki asked harshly, "shouldn't you follow Odin's orders and not come near me".

"You know as well as I do that even his orders never stopped me from seeing you," she said softly, her hand still smoothing his hair.

"A simple projection. I guess that's all I'm worth, considering I'm not your son".

"You are my son," she said with some force, "you are my son as much as Thor, you may not have come from me but that doesn't matter. We are a family, whether you care to admit that or not and I have told you that many times".

"How's Thor?" Loki said changing the subject but not changing the disgust in his tone. "And his lovely wife, Jane...and their son, Brynjar. He's 5, isn't he? Guess you and Odin got the grandchild you always wanted, not _monstrous_ at all".

For the first time, Frigga's face changed to one of shock and shame at the same time. "I love your children, just as much as Brynjar. I tried to fight for them-"

"Don't lie to me," he snapped, "especially about them. You know nothing about them. You say that you have power but you let Odin control your every action".

A young trainee physician then came in and spoke quietly to Eir for a moment before Eir drew Frigga's attention, "Milady, the King is on his way. You must leave". Frigga looked to Loki, questioning what she should do when her friend told her again, "Frigga, I will inform you of what happens but you must leave. It was his decree, remember".

Frigga remembered all too well. The decree of her son being locked away till his dying day and she was forbidden to see him. It was the only way she could save him from execution, even if she questioned whether or not Odin would go through with it, but she didn't what to chance it.

She leaned down to kiss Loki on the forehead but he turned his head away so that she kissed the side of his head where his hairline began. She then turned and left but not before hearing him mumble, "I knew you would leave".

* * *

Leaving Loki, she almost had to wipe her eyes of the tears but as the door closed, she saw her eldest son and his family. She wasn't surprised to see him as he was aware of her visiting Loki in the past and wouldn't miss the opportunity to see him in person if she could.

Jane had adjusted well to Asgard since she married Thor and became an Asgardian. It was hard as it wasn't done before but they had to perform a ceremony so that her Midgardian body would accept the golden apple of Idun so that they could live out the rest of their lives together. It was initially a shock for Jane when she discovered that her child would age just as slow after being born and being given the apple but she accepted it because she knew it was normal for Asgardian children as they all went through it so even after 5 years, he was still what Midgardians would call a baby.

She sighed as Thor said, "you went to see him?"

"Is it any surprise?" She said as she walked towards them and smiled as Jane handed her Brynjar but the thoughts of Loki's children came to mind and what he said and she felt guilty. "You would do the same for your child".

"How is he?" Jane asked. Even though she had never met Loki and still held him responsible for New York, even though Thor told her he wasn't in his right mind, he was still her brother-in-law.

"He is well and healed".

"The guards said that he chose to jump into the barriers, is that true, mother?" Thor asked.

Frigga hesitated to answer as she shifted slightly and handed the baby back to his mother and answered, "yes. I asked him why and he said because he wanted to and that it brought him happiness".

All three adults looked to one another in concern and Thor said, "mother, his mind is infested, he is not right. He must be healed".

"On Midgard," Jane said, "we have people called psychologists, you can talk to them and it helps people who have something wrong with the mind or if they just need to talk. Do you have them here?"

"My dear," Frigga said, "Loki always has ulterior motives for everything that he has done. He is the God of mischief and lies but I do believe he was telling the truth when he spoke of happiness, but there is something he is not telling me. The real truth of why he harmed himself".

"Jane and I are venturing to Midgard to see friends and her family, we can postpone if you would like us to remain," Thor said.

"Yeah," Jane agreed, "we can see them another day".

"No, it is fine," Frigga said shaking her head softly. "Your friends and family will not be there forever, go and I will see you, when you return". Thor nodded his head as Jane smiled and the family of three walked away to the Bifrost to return to Midgard.

Frigga watched as they left the palace and made sure she was alone before going towards the west wing of the palace, Loki's wing, and wanted no one to know that she was there. She entered his bedroom to see it was just how he left it, right down to the bed not being made because the maids were warned not to enter. It wasn't his room, however, that she wanted to see but the one attached to it. She walked to the door on the right side of the room that wasn't too far away from his bed and was greeted by everything a child could possibly want.

There were three beds, one of them a princess styled one whereas the other two were very much like Loki's which was a large gold circular one. However, the two golden beds looked unused like the princess one as the covers from one were pulled onto the floor and were sprawled out and a blanket was taken to a pole handing on the ceiling, as if something would have wrapped around it.

Frigga knew that it wasn't something but someone. Hela would always sleep in her bed but Fenrir would pull his covers down as he slept on the floor where he could roll around more comfortably and they had poles that swung on the ceiling where Jörmungandr would leap to and often wrap himself around and fall asleep. The three children never wanted to part which is why they shared. They were as close as siblings could be. She looked around the room to see all the toys they had from mazes on the ceiling, balls, puzzles and dolls and the floor and in one area was lots of artwork. She walked towards the desk with lots of artwork on and she recognised it as Hela's as she always had a passion for drawing. It made Frigga wonder if she still did, or did their betrayal make the girl lose her passion.

The drawing that stood out the most had family sprawled out across the top and there was a drawing of each of them, the boys in their wolf and snake form. Written "grandfather, uncle Thor, grandmother, me, papa, Jörmungandr and Fenrir". The palace was in the background of the picture which brought tears to Frigga's eyes as they were all smiling. Her hand came to her mouth as her knees buckled and she fell back against Hela's bed but as she sank to the floor, she found a silver metal box created by the elves so it was impenetrable.

She dropped the drawing as she pulled the box out and realised that it wasn't the children's but Loki's. It was sealed with magic and Frigga also smiled when she recognised that the spell used was one that she taught him. She removed the spell and when she opened the box, she was greeted with toys and most of them seemed familiar to her. There was a green ball that was Fenrir's favourite, its shape never deformed as it was spelled against that when he chewed on it and it was weightless. The second toy was a snake made out of wood that would rattle when told to move which was Jörmungandr's favourite. Both boys also had a small toy knight in there as they were the boy's favourite toys when they were in human form. Then there was a rag doll that looked just like Hela, with her half-deformed body and in a silver and black outfit. It looked just like Hela as it was especially made for her from her father which she carried almost everywhere as she didn't feel alone when she had it. The final toy was one that Frigga had never seen before and it looked as if it wasn't made on Asgard but on Midgard. It was a small white stuffed rabbit that looked worn.

She looked at all of the toys, especially the rabbit as it intrigued her as she said, "oh, my son, what secrets are you keeping?" She then cries for the loss of her family, for how broken it had become when it was once so perfect but that had all crumbled because of a prophecy and kept secrets.

* * *

Dahlia opened her eyes in the hospital wing and at first, she saw a golden light shimmering but as the image became clearer she saw that it was simply Professor Dumbledore's glasses as he stood. She shot up immediately as she remembered the chamber and the danger the stone was in and said, "it was Professor Quirrell! Sir, you have to find him immediately!"

Professor Dumbledore held up his hand and said, "the stone is safe, calm yourself, dear girl".

"But what about Quirrell, Professor-"

Once again, he held up his hand to interrupt Dahlia and said, "calm yourself or Madame Pomfrey will not be pleased and will throw me out"

Dahlia looked around as she controlled her breathing and realised that she was in the hospital wing and Madame Pomfrey would not be pleased if one of her patients was being stressed. She saw the table full of sweets next to her bed, what might have been half the sweet shop if she counted.

"Tokens from your friends and admirers," Professor Dumbledore said beaming. "What happened in the dungeons is a secret so naturally the whole school now knows. Your friends Misters Fred and George attempted to send you a lavatory seat which I think was to amuse you but it did not amuse Madame Pomfrey".

"How long have I been here Professor?" She questioned.

"Three days. Your friends will be pleased, they have been worried".

Three days, three days she had spent in that world with her father. It felt like less but maybe that was because she wanted more.

"Are you sure the stone's safe?"

Professor Dumbledore nodded and said, "I arrived just in time so that Quirrell did not take it but it seemed like you were doing well on your own, dear girl" he said the last part amused.

"Good, I didn't think I could hold on to the stone for much longer. I thought he was going to take it".

"I feared I was going to be late-"

"The stone's safe though-"

"Not the stone," Professor Dumbledore interrupted, "for you. Your bravery nearly had you killed and for a moment I thought it had. The stone, it is safe but is being destroyed".

"But what about your friend, Nicholas Flamel, he needs it to-"

"You know about Nicholas," Professor Dumbledore let off a small laugh at how much knowledge the young girl had. "Nicholas and I have had a chat and both agree that it is for the best so that it will never be in the wrong hands".

"But they'll die. He and his wife," she said sadly.

"Yes, but they have enough elixir to sort out their affairs before that happens". Professor Dumbledore continued to smile at Dahlia and said, "to the well organised mind, death is but the next great adventure. Nicholas and Perenelle have been alive for many years, it will be like falling asleep to them".

Dahlia was lost for words, she didn't know what to say. Two people were willing to die so that no one can ever get their hands on the stone and she admired them for that. She then remembered who was really in the dungeons, "Voldemort, I mean You-Know-Who-"

"Say his name, dear girl, fear of a name increases fear of itself".

She nodded and continued, "Voldemort isn't gone, is he? He's going to find other ways of coming back. To restore to full power".

Professor Dumbledore hesitated in his answer and Dahlia could tell but he told her what she needed to know, "no, he hasn't gone. He is still out there, maybe waiting for another body to share. He is not truly alive but not truly dead either, he left Quirrell to die. You may have only delayed his return, Dahlia, but he will only take someone else who is willing to fight the losing battle. If he keeps on being delayed, he may never return...have you any questions and I will answer truthfully?"

"He...he...Voldemort said that he only killed my mother because she tried to stop him from killing me, why does he want to kill me?"

He sighed and replied, "I cannot answer that...not now...not today but know that one day you will know the truth. When you are ready, you will know".

"Okay then, why couldn't Quirrell touch me?"

"Your mother died saving you, Voldemort cannot understand love. A love as powerful as your mother's love for you leaves its mark. Not the scar on your head, no visible mark that another can see but deep inside. Being loved that strongly will give us protection forever. It was agony for a person to touch you who is marked by such good when they are such evil".

"The invisibility cloak, who sent me that?"

"Ah, your father left that in my possession and I thought you might like it," he said with his eyes twinkling.

Dahlia felt guilty that he was speaking of James Potter when her father was really Loki. She guessed that this was how she would feel whenever anyone brought up James Potter, knowing that he was a pawn in such a large plan.

"Professor, how did I get the stone out of the mirror?"

"Ah I'm glad you asked. Only one who wanted to find the stone but not use it would be able to get it. Otherwise, they'll just see themselves drinking the elixir of life. One of my most brilliant ideas...enough questions, you should be resting and I suggest you make a start on all of those sweets you have got". Professor Dumbledore began to walk away but stopped at the sweets as he picked up a Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. He said, "I was unfortunate to get a vomit flavoured one in my youth and I lost my liking. I think I'll be safe with a nice toffee, don't you?" He placed the sweet in his mouth and almost choked as he said, "ah earwax".

Dahlia laughed slightly before he smiled and then left. Dahlia looked at all the sweets that her friends had given her but she couldn't think of that now, she could only think about what she had learnt. She had a family, true, they weren't on earth, except her brother but they were out there. But at the same time, she remembered that she not only had to fear Voldemort who wanted to kill her but she also had the matter of Odin and what the consequences would be if he discovered her existence. Would he banish her to another realm like her sister and brother? Would he have her chained up like her eldest brother? All she knew was that she wasn't safe in either this world or any other and it just made her life even more complicated.

Madame Pomfrey had come to Dahlia to give her a vial that would help the healing of any cuts and told her to drink lots of water which is why she left a jug full and a cup. Dahlia held the cup to her lips when her father's lesson came to mind about levitating water and now that she was back in the real world, she was having doubts once again if it was real. So, she put her cup down and focused on the water like her father told her.

Holding out her hand, she focused on her breathing and once again, she could feel the tingling sensation and she almost lost her focus as she wanted to smile and laugh with joy but she didn't. Focusing on the jug, she wanted to keep her eyes open in case anyone came in. Slowly but surely, time droplets began to float in the air and the purple mist...magic, surrounded each droplet. It was then she lost concentration and smiled with joy because it was real. It was all real. Her magic, her brothers, her sister, her father...she had a family and it was real.

* * *

Authors Note: Please review, hope you liked the chapter.


	4. Chapter 4: Goddess

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Avengers

Authors note: Thank you for the reviews and for the new followers and favourites. There is a slight time jump in this chapter that deals with Dahlias fourth year at Hogwarts briefly and it is after this that the true storyline for this story begins. Hope you enjoy.

For teedub: I know you had the idea of the basilisk in second year being Jormungandr but I like the idea of him not being able to leave the sea after being banished there. Besides, I have another idea in mind for him and in my opinion, I really can't see a child of Loki doing whatever a mortal says, just because they can talk to snakes.

For Thunderclaw03: You've mentioned animague twice, I actually never thought of making her an animagus but I will look to see if I can fit it in, if that is what the readers want.

* * *

Chapter 4: Goddess

Dahlia went back to the world she and her father made with their magic almost every night and almost every night, she had spent it with her father. Sometimes he hadn't come and sometimes he was already there, before she was and they spent hours talking and learning magic and Norse among other things. But no matter how many times she asked about Hela, her father always responded with the same answer, that it wasn't safe enough to send word...until the day that it was. Loki had managed to persuade Frigga to allow him to send a letter to Hela but the letter was just a simple poem describing the stream and trees and how they shined, which made his request clear that he wanted her to use her magic and be there. He was cautious with every word he used, in case anyone opened his letter to read the context. However, it was Dahlia's fourth year in Hogwarts, almost 2 and a half years since meeting her father and it was only then that she was meeting her sister.

Dahlia was at the Yule ball, celebrating with the rest of the Champions and their schools. Dahlia never wanted to go, she never wanted to compete. She thought it would be a quiet year, up until her name was drawn from the goblet. She was told constantly that she had to attend the ball because she was a champion and in the end, it took the Weasley twins to persuade her to go. Even Fred had asked her to go with him as George had asked Angelina. She had to admit, she did enjoy herself as did everyone else and there wasn't even that much attention on her, as everyone's attention were on the Weird Sisters, who were playing.

She lied down in her bed that night, in her gown and fell asleep, wanting to show her father the outfit she wore. She appeared, like always, just on the edge of the meadow in the tree line. Smiling like always at the view of what she considered heaven, the hill, trees, the stream and the flowers. She practically ran towards the hill, knowing that if her father was there, he would be sat underneath the tree like always. She took off the heals she was wearing and threw them to the side as she let her feet sink between the grass and ran. It was while running that she saw her father coming down the hill.

She stopped at the bottom like he did but he was looking at her in wonder. From her black curled hair to one side with a flower diamond hair brooch, keeping it to one side, her slight addition of makeup and her long dark violet dress, that had a black flower pattern on the bodice that led into the two thin arm straps. Loki, who looked in wonder, then smiled and said, "you look as beautiful as your mother".

Even though she had most of his features, with her mother's green eyes, Loki would always see more of Lily in her than himself, even after two and a half years. Dahlia smiled at the mention of being like her mother, she loved it when her father complimented her like that as she felt closer to her mother, even though she knew she looked mostly like her father with her black hair and pale skin.

Loki gestured up the hill and they began to slowly walk as he said, "Dahlia, I've been keeping something from you. I've managed to persuade Queen Frigga to send a letter to Hela".

Dahlia gasped and said, "how? I thought it was too dangerous, I thought you didn't trust her". Dahlia knew that it was wrong. He did trust Frigga on some level because he would sometimes slip up and call her mother. She knew that he just felt betrayed, that hers was the worst betrayal, but he still considered her his family deep inside.

"I wasn't entirely sure that it was safe, that's why it took me so long to send word to Hela. I was careful, don't fret, little one," he reassured her as she looked worried.

"Wh-what did she say? Did she message back?" She asked nervously.

"See for yourself," he gestured to the tree as they got to the top and Dahlia froze when she saw Hela.

Her sister wore a ball gown which was silver at the top and as it went down, it changed into black. In her hair was a silver princess tiara, or in her case queen tiara, with dark blue emeralds embedded around the edging. She wore a long black glove on her left arm and a silver mask on the same side. Dahlia knew that she was trying to cover up the side of her appearance that most would think is unappealing and used her long white hair that was on the left side but black on the right, to cover her chest and the rest of her arm.

Hela took a step forward and said, "lítit nipt?" (Little sister?).

Dahlia took a step closer and said, hoping her Norse wasn't that bad after two and a half years of learning, "þat irmér, søster" (It's me, sister).

Hela gulped as tears formed in her eyes, just like tears formed in Dahlia's as Hela stepped forward and said, "þinn fljótr hí?" (You're really here?).

A single tear finally fell from both girls' eyes, as Hela took the final steps towards one another and hoped to hold her sister but was disappointed when her hand went through her arm. Her disappointment didn't last; however, she wouldn't let it as her sister was alive.

"Take off your mask and glove," Dahlia asked.

Noticing the switch in language, Hela went along as she assumed that was her first language, just like it was with Lily and asked, "why? You'd feel more comfortable like this".

Dahlia shook her head and replied, "I'm meeting my sister for the first time since being a baby. I want to see the real her".

Hela looked deeply into Dahlia's eyes and she saw Lily and her kindness and love. She glanced to her father first, who was smiling at his daughters' interaction and she slowly removed her hair from over her shoulder, took off the glove and slowly slid the mask off. Just like Dahlia was told, her blue decayed skin was shown and although her skin looked sunken in, it didn't scare Dahlia or displease her. Sure, she was different but to Dahlia, she looked like any other teenage girl. Of course, she wasn't the 17-year-old girl she looked like and she certainly wasn't 17.

Dahlia lifted her hand and although she couldn't touch her sister, she brushed her fingertips across the edge of Hela's cheek, just before touch would happen and she'd pass through and said, "you're beautiful, the way you are".

Hela let out the breath she didn't know she had been holding and smiled, "you're just like her. Lily. She told me the same thing".

Dahlia dropped her hand and shrugged, "it's true".

Both girls then let off a small laugh and wiped their tears away as Hela said to their father, "papa, I can't believe you didn't tell me sooner she was alive".

Loki shrugged and said, "I didn't have a way to contact you, I don't have anyone I can trust. Besides, I needed to train your sister how to use her magic first. Didn't want you running off with her unprepared," he smirked as he finished.

Hela rolled her eyes and said, "that was one time".

"What?" Dahlia questioned, "I don't think you told me this story, dad".

Hela crossed her arms as Loki answered, "the day after you were born, Hela came to visit you and your mother. Lily went to sleep and asked Hela to look after you but she was so excited over having a sister that she took you to Niflheim, where she announced your birth to her realm. They even threw a ball in your honour but she didn't inform your mother or I that she had taken you there and we were worried".

Hela blushed as Dahlia laughed and said, "I learned from my mistakes". She then mumbled so only Dahlia could hear, "Lily came with me a week later and we had an even bigger ball".

"Speaking of balls, how was yours, Dahlia?" Loki asked as he gestured for them to sit down beside the tree and they did.

Dahlia nodded and said, "it was great. The Weird Sisters, a popular band, was playing so barely anyone was paying attention to me. That was nice".

"And that boy you went with?" Loki asked intrigued.

Hela laughed as Dahlia rolled her eyes and answered, "dad, Fred is just a friend. He's like a brother to me, all the Weasley's are".

Loki hummed and said, "better stay that way".

Hela stopped laughing and said, "believe me, he'll never stop being overprotective. A hundred years ago, he was on Niflheim and I had visitors from another realm. One of the Lords took an interest in me and asked papa could he court me...papa answered in not only words".

Dahlia gasped at Loki and said, "dad".

Loki shrugged and said, "he left with a few wounds, that's all. Besides, he was only after your power and Niflheim. To rule over the land of the dead is powerful".

"I know that," Hela said, "and I also know he wanted my power. I may be a child in your eyes, papa, but I'm not stupid".

"Blasted," Loki almost shouted as he noticed his hands disappearing.

"It's okay, dad. We'll just have a sister day, come back tomorrow night and we'll be together," Dahlia said and Loki smiled between the girls.

Hela said, "don't worry, I'll look after her," just as he disappeared. There was a moment of silence after Loki vanished but Hela broke it as she asked, "so, what are you keeping from him?"

"Pardon?" Dahlia asked nervously.

Hela laughed slightly and said, "our father is the God of lies but when it comes to his children, he's vulnerable to us. He can't always tell, when we're lying because in his eyes, we're his darling children. When he asked you about the ball, you averted eye contact for a moment before answering and that usually suggests the person is lying or keeping something...so come on".

Dahlia took a deep breath as she looked down to the grass and picked at it slightly and said, "dads believed me for ages".

Hela hummed, "he usually does when it's us. Come on, sister, trust. I promise I won't tell him".

Dahlia looked up and both sisters stared at each other, contemplating matters of the truth before Dahlia conceded, "I guess you could say it started the night Voldemort came to Godric's Hollow..."

She told her older sister about what happened the night her mother and James died, the reason for her scar and how she was sent to the Dursleys. She didn't tell her how the Dursleys treated her, she didn't want her sister angry, just like she didn't tell her father but she got the feeling he suspected. She then told her about her first year at Hogwarts, with the incident with Quirrell and Voldemort and meeting their father for the first time. She then told her what happened in second, third and so far, fourth year telling her the truth. Even the truth that their father only knew about first year and the Muggle-borns that were petrified in second, but she let him believe the teachers solved the matter of the monster in the school and he didn't know anything else. He didn't even know, she was a part of the Triwizard Tournament. Dahlia explained that every time something bad happened, he'd look angry and guilty over not being able to stop it and most of all protect her, and she doesn't want him feeling that way.

Hela ended up pacing in front of Dahlia as she sat leaning against the tree and Hela sneered, "That bastard Voldemort. When he comes to Niflheim, he will suffer more than he ever imagined".

"Hela, calm down," Dahlia said comfortingly, shocking Hela who would be angry if the roles were reversed.

Hela stared intently at her and said, "You know the only comfort papa and I had when we believed you dead was that you would never have to suffer again. We believed you were in Valhalla because you didn't appear in my world. It pained us, it was like torture when you died. Lily was one of the only women to understand me, accept me instantly...despite the age difference, she was like a mother to me. You, you are my baby sister, the thing that I've always wanted, and knowing that man took you from us, it was torture. It was no surprise papa tried to take Midgard...and now you're telling me, that...man is back trying to kill you. You want me to be calm about that".

"I'm the one in danger here-"

"Exactly," Hela exclaimed. "That's it, I don't care what papa says. I don't care if anyone finds out about you, I'm coming to get you and taking you away".

"HELA," Dahlia had to shout to stop her from speaking about her plans. "Sister, this is exactly why I didn't tell you immediately. I don't know what's happening but what I do know is, when Voldemort comes back to his full strength, if I'm not there, he will torture everyone to find out where I am. Men, women and children will suffer".

"As long as you're safe-"

"No," Dahlia shook her head, "I couldn't have that on my conscience. I can't let them suffer. Besides if I leave now, I lose my magic for backing out of the competition. I know I have Aesir magic too but my magical core is one of the few connections I have left to mum. Hela, please let me stay. I promise I'll be careful".

She just had to bring Lily into it, Hela thought as she contemplated what her sister just said. Her spirit was so light like Lily's that she couldn't bear to watch others suffer, if it meant she was the source. Hela sighed and responded, "you can stay and I won't tell papa," Dahlia smiled, "but I have conditions. First, I know papa is teaching you about your magic but he won't be teaching you defence and attack magic so soon, so I'll teach you that when he's not here. Also, combat outside of magic".

Dahlia narrowed her eyes and said, "how're you gonna teach me that when we can't touch?"

Hela smirked as she thought of what she needed and it appeared in front of them. It was two swords. She said, "we may not be able to touch but if you pick up one blade, I can control the other with my magic so you'll be learning how to handle a sword. We'll come to others later".

Dahlia stood and picked up a sword and began to flip it around in her hand and said, "heavier than I thought it would be".

"Most people say that. I don't want to teach you that today," Hela said and the swords disappeared, "today is about time lost. I want to get to know my sister".

Dahlia nodded as she agreed and both girls sat down and talked about everything that came to mind. They even practised some magic and Hela and Dahlia liked it when their magic turned to their respective purple and blue/silver as the scene is how it should have always been. Sisters practising the magic they were gifted together.

* * *

"HELA," a voice cried out and Hela knew it was her little sister. She looked down the hill to see her running up it with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"What's happened?" Hela quickly asked as Dahlia stepped at the top of the hill.

"Is dad here yet?"

"Not yet. What happened sister?"

Dahlia, breathing heavily through the tears, said, "Cedric's dead. We both got the Triwizard Cup but it was a trap. It was a portkey, it took us to a graveyard and he was there. Voldemort is back".

Hela fists clenched as blue/silver magic appeared around her hands through anger that he had finally returned to strength. Not only that, but he was alone with her sister, even for a moment. The sky changed from its heavenly blue and suddenly turned black and thunder and lightning followed.

Dahlia looked up and didn't bother to tell her sister to calm down. She rolled up her sleeve so Hela could see the scar she had on her arm, blood still not fully washed off and said, "Pettigrew cut my arm so that Voldemort would come back to strength".

"I will fix this," Hela sneered.

"How? I don't understand, what do I do?"

"Right now, you are going to wipe away your tears, put your sleeve down and don't tell papa". Hela focused for a moment and the sky returned to how it was. She added, "You were right when you said papa can't do anything at the moment. No point in worrying him when we will solve this ourselves".

Dahlia did as she said, pulling her sleeve down and wiping her eyes and said, "I saw mum".

"...what?" Hela said not believing.

"When our wands collided, I saw mum and James and Cedric and she was helping me. She called me sweetheart and told me that I was ready to run for the cup so it would take me back. She and the others helped me escape".

Hela smiled and let off a small laugh and said, "of course she would help. Not even the afterlife could stop Lily from helping, she's too damn stubborn for it". Both girls laughed. "I promise, I will fix this. After all, I'm what he fears the most. He fears death and I'm the goddess". Dahlia smiled proudly at her sister. Hela added as she looked to be imagining something, "besides, I have plans for him when he comes to my world".

Dahlia shook her head and said, "I don't think I want to know what you have planned".

Hela replied, "I don't think you're ready for that part of my life...torturing the dammed. You're too young and I don't want you involved in that. Anyway, when he finds out I'm after him, that'll be torture. The one thing he fears after him for eternity. Mental torture itself is sometimes worse than physical torture in some aspects".

"You're not just a torturer. From what you've told me about Niflheim, half of it good and half of it bad. Not everyone believes it's hell. You're a torturer on one half and a great Queen on the other. The people respect you..."

"And that's why you're named a princess in my world," Hela laughed. "I promise, when he dies this time, he will stay dead. No way of escaping".

Dahlia nodded as she sighed then stiffened when she heard her father shouting them. Hela nodded and Dahlia did the same, responding to each other's silence that they wouldn't tell their father the whole truth behind Dahlias tears.

Loki came over the top of the hill but he wasn't as oblivious as they hoped. He saw Dahlia's eyes were still red from her tears and said worryingly as he stepped closer, "what happened?"

Dahlia looked down immediately not knowing what to say but thankfully Hela did, "Cedric's dead, Dahlia's friend. The one who was representing Hogwarts in the competition. Turns out the final task killed him".

Dahlia just nodded and Loki said, "you told me people have died in the past, Dahlia, in that competition. He knew the risks".

"I know but he's different," Dahlia said as she looked up, "the others just wanted the eternal glory but Cedric was fair and loyal, a man of his word. He..." her tears started once more.

Loki and Hela came as close as possible without touching her, both wanting to hug her and her father said, "he's at peace now".

Hela nodded and added, "if he's in my world, I promise he will be taken care of".

"And if he's not?" Dahlia questioned.

Hela shrugged and answered, "then he's in Valhalla with Lily. You know she'll take care of him".

Dahlia nodded and took comfort in the thought that Cedric would now be away from the evil that had returned. Sure, he would never have a family, he would never grow old, but he wouldn't be around to experience the Wizarding world plunder in chaos and for that, many would soon consider him lucky.

* * *

Authors note: Would you want Dahlia to eventually become an Animagus? If so, what would you like her to become? Please write in the comments and leave a review.


	5. Chapter 5: Niflheim

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Avengers

Authors Note: Thank you to all the new followers and favourites. Especially thank you to the people that reviewed and it is clear that you want Dahlia to become an Animagus. I am still, however, looking for a place in the story to fit it in but it doesn't mean I will abandon the idea.

* * *

Chapter 5: Niflheim

It was six days after she had spoken to her father and sister and she had not returned to their world. Every time she slept and tried to go to their world, she would dream about Cedric and his death. Dreaming about the green light and how he tried to protect her but died doing so, and it made her think about the people that had already died for her or were hurt and she knew now that Voldemort was back, more people were going to get hurt.

As they were on board the Hogwarts Express, they were discussing the Daily Prophet and how they weren't reporting Cedric's death, Rita Skeeter and how she was an Animagus and how she used it to her advantage. They talked about several things but as each second passed, Dahlia just knew that life couldn't get any worse. The Second War had unofficially started, Voldemort was back to full strength, Cedric was dead, the whole world believed that she was a liar when she tried to warn them, her father was still imprisoned, her sister was in another realm, no clues on where her brothers were and she was on the Hogwarts train back to the Dursleys.

It was only once they pulled into King's Cross Station did Dahlia sigh and finally moved out of her seat after being stiff and on guard almost the entire journey. She stopped the twins before they left the train and handed them her prize winning money from the tournament, not wanting it after Cedric. Of course, they were hesitant but eventually took the money, promising not to tell their mother and to buy Ron some dress robes. Dahlia knew that the twins would put the money to good use, making people smile. That's what people needed because of what's to come.

Leaving the train, she stood with the Weasleys as they said goodbye and she walked through the wall of platform 9 3/4 with her trunk to meet the Dursleys. She was near the entrance concourse when she heard the whisper in the wind, "Dahlia".

She froze for a moment, looking around, "Hela?" She whispered.

"Sister, it's me. You're being watched, look natural. There's a restroom to your right, go there," Hela said and Dahlia looked around to notice a single restroom for the disabled not too far away like her sister said.

Dahlia casually pushed her trunk there, glancing around casually for anyone following her, not noticing anyone following or anyone who looked familiar, except a few Muggle-borns pushing their trunks to the entrance. She pushed her trolley into the bathroom before locking the door and as she turned, her sister appeared. "Hela" she sighed.

Hela, who was wearing a cloak, pushed the hood of the cloak down and smiled, "sister".

Slowly, they both took steps towards each other till they were almost touching and Dahlia raised her right hand and touched Hela's left blue decayed cheek and couldn't help but give a joyful giggle when her hand touched her sister for the first time. Both smiled as they pulled each their close in their first embrace, holding tightly, embracing the touch they were forbidden from for so long.

It was a few minutes later that they finally pulled apart and Dahlia asked, "what are you doing here?"

"I needed to see you in person. Dahlia, I want you to come with me. Come to Niflheim".

Dahlia sighed and looked down disappointed, "I told you I can't. I have to go back to Hogwarts and-"

"I'll bring you back", she cut her sister off, "come with me for a few days, a week and I promise I'll bring you back. I just...I want you safe for as long as possible. Please come with me". Hela then did the pouty look which made Dahlia laugh.

"Aren't you a little old to be making that look?"

Hela gasped and said, "just think, in mortal appearances I'm only a couple of years older than you".

Dahlia rolled her eyes and said, "yeah yeah. You're still a Queen though".

"Which is another reason, I only act like this when I'm alone with my family or the people closest to me...so will you come with me?" Hela asked hopefully.

Dahlia thought for a moment and asked, "what about being caught? Wouldn't Heimdall be suspicious of you being here? You said someone was following me?"

Hela held up a hand to stop her sister talking and said, "firstly, I think the person watching you is someone sent to protect you. They seemed to be watching you closely but whenever someone came too close, they would grab their wand".

Dahlia sighed and said, "Dumbledore probably sent someone to watch me".

Hela hummed in agreement, "probably from what you've told me about him and what I already know. Secondly, I've put in every protection spell and charm I know right now so that Heimdall can't see me. Unfortunately, the same spell Papa used on you and Lily won't work on me, so he can sense that I'm on Midgard but even he won't be able to locate me. Finally, everyone in my world won't say a word about you to outsiders. They know how important you are".

Dahlia thought over the offer for a moment and she really wanted to take it but there was one more issue, "Dumbledore will know if I don't go home". Hela smirked and reached into her cloak and pulled out a small pouch. She then pulled a piece of Dahlia's hair, "ouch, what's that's for?" Dahlia asked.

Hela added it to the pouch and said, "an answer to our problem". She placed it on the floor and cut her hand, allowing a couple of drops of blood to land on the bag as she chanted, "tantum animus cum corpore mentem. Nuper mihi volentibus". The bag was glowing with Hela's magic as she chanted.

Dahlia looked confused for a moment as nothing seemed to change with the bag but then it began to expand and after a few moments, another version of Dahlia stood in front of her. Hela laughed as Dahlia looked confused, "wh-wh-what is that?"

Hela stopped laughing and answered, "the answer to our little problem. It's a little spell I learned while being Queen. Very old and ancient form of magic, took me a while to master it. It's basically an exact copy of you. It will go to the Dursleys and act just how you would, send letters to your friends just like you would. With your memories and everything so no one will notice the difference. It even has slight hints of your magical core, thanks to the hair, so that if anyone does a locator spell they'll see you at the Dursleys…bad part is, it doesn't last forever".

Dahlia let off a small laugh as she said, "are you sure this will work?"

Hela nodded and said, "I'm positive. Come with me and I'll bring you back when you want and reverse the spell".

Dahlia then slowly nodded and said, "let's go then. I wanna be with you".

Hela jumped slightly in joy and shrieked, "perfect. Now, copy Dahlia, you go and live Dahlia's life with the Dursleys".

The copy nodded but Hedwig began to toot when the copy tried to push the trolley and Dahlia gestured for it to stop as she took Hedwig out of her cage and stroked her. She said, "it's okay, Hedwig. This is my sister, we just want to spend some time together but you've got to stay here and pretend that's me".

Hedwig looked between Dahlia and Hela and when Hela reached over to stroke her Hedwig tooted in delight, "I think she likes me".

Dahlia giggled, "so do I. I promise I'll be back, Hedwig". She then opened the cage and Hedwig flew back inside.

Dahlia then felt awkward as she nodded to her copy who then opened the door and pushed the trolley away, heading for the entrance and her life. Dahlia was nervous as she looked to her sister who then handed her a smaller cloak. "Put that on. It is enchanted so that no one will pay us any attention, it'll be like they don't want to look at us and their brain just won't want to accept that we're there".

Dahlia placed on the black cloak and Hela held out a hand and Dahlia took it as she smiled, "let's go".

They left the bathroom and the train station altogether and walked two blocks before Hela pulled her into an alleyway. As they got to the end, Dahlia saw a pentacle marked on the floor. She said, "is that what I think it is?"

"Yes," Hela said, "and no it's not a dark symbol, Odin had people spread that around so that people would tell him if the symbol ever appeared. I created this symbol when I was very young and used a spell so that no one could track me when I travel on it. Transporting on symbols like these mean that no one can detect my magic and where I'm going and where I've been. The pentacle is my mark".

They both stood on the pentacle and Hela squeezed her hand tightly and said, "you have to listen to me very closely. I'm going to open a portal to go to Niflheim but you need to keep hold of my hand till we get there. Do not let go for anything," she said the last part forcefully.

"What happens if I let go?" Dahlia asked curiously.

A few moments passed before Hela answered, "you become lost in space. Dahlia, I can only do this because I'm Queen. I can allow people from Niflheim to come through cause they're dead but the living, anyone not from Niflheim, shouldn't be in the portal. That's why I need you to hold on and not let go so I can link you to me".

Dahlia let off a nervous laugh and said, "no worries then".

"None whatsoever". Hela waved her hand into the air twice as she let her magic flow and a dark blue swirling circular portal then opened and Hela smiled at her sister, hoping she was ready before she pulled her in.

It felt weird for Dahlia entering the portal. The swirls of stars and galaxies were shown in the portal, as if revealing the way to get to Niflheim, and she could see why Hela warned her not to let go as she was tempted to just stay and stare. Entering it, however, felt like every aspect of her body was vibrating, like every cell was trying to keep up with the sudden change and it caused a tingling feeling in her hands and feet. It only lasted moments, however, because as soon as they entered the portal they had left it.

They appeared in a silver and blue throne room. All the floors and pillars and ceiling were silver and when Dahlia looked down, she saw the same pentacle symbol on the floor in blue. Each of the pillars in the throne room also has the pentacle embedded into them in the same colour. There were portraits of who Dahlia believed to be all the past Kings hanging on the walls and as she turned, she finally saw the few steps that led to a beautiful throne that shone even brighter than Dahlia thought possible with the circle of windows surrounding it. Hela smiled at her sister and gestured for her to go to the windows as she could see the curiosity in her little sister's eyes. Dahlia ran to the windows and said in awe, "it's beautiful".

"What were you expecting? Skulls and darkness?" Hela joked.

"No, I-" Dahlia said quickly and turned to look at her sister next to her.

Hela laughed, "sister, I am only jesting. Many people believe it is that way as this is what those of Midgard would call Hell, and Odin does not present me well to the nine realms and the rest of the universe. Valhalla is supposed to be the nice place, not here".

Dahlia reached for her sister's hand and squeezed it and said, "I will happily fight anyone who says this isn't a beautiful place".

Hela nodded in thanks, "there are those who do remember the days I was not Queen. It was different back then but those spirits tell me that I have changed this realm for the better".

"Wow," Dahlia couldn't help but say as she looked back out of the windows and saw a world full of colour, something she did not expect out of the realm of the dead. She saw the bright blue sky with very few clouds in the sky, buildings down below of different sizes, shapes, colours and stalls selling items. It seemed to go on for miles and Dahlia could see mountains in the distance, shining as light passed and a castle near the mountains stood out to her the most.

Hela noticed her gazing there and said, "that's the castle of the old Kings. After every King passes on the thrown after their death, they go there. Basically, just a castle full of old bats who tell their tale and share their knowledge. However, my predecessor, King Alec, resides there so I visit".

"Dad told me he took care of you. King Alec. He said he was grateful for that".

"He did," Hela said in a haze as she looked at the castle. "I was a child when I was sent here, barely knew much about any other world. Alec had died 500 years beforehand and he should have trained his student while he was alive to take over. He was supposed to but he didn't. When he found me, he said he saw something in me that made him choose me. I'm the first Queen to ever rule Niflheim, it's always been men. Alec took that chance and fought all those who said it was unwise to choose me. He cared for me like a daughter".

"And now?" Dahlia asked snapping her out of thought.

Hela looked to her sister and smiled, "I made this land the better and everyone agrees. If you would have been here a thousand years ago, it was completely different. All the Kings before Alec, even Alec himself claimed that this land wasn't supposed to be Valhalla, so they took little care. They hurt the people they believed needed hurting in life but left the rest of their kingdom to fall. No buildings, no sense of familiarity for people, spirits just wondered as if they had no existence. When a spirit believes that to a certain extent for a certain period of time, they disappear. Removing themselves from existence without them even knowing it. It was only at the end of his reign did Alec begin to see differently and change began to happen. He said that it was training me that inspired him. He, like everyone before him, despised Asgardians so when I showed up and he believed me to be one, many would have killed me but he didn't. He said that Odin had done wrong by casting out a child of such innocence. Said that the innocence of life, of a real child's life here changes a man perspective. He trained me and I helped him build this world in the process. So, when I took the throne, I made the land better. Houses, shops, rebuilt the castle, music filled the land...even the old Kings agree. A lot of people outside still believe it is how it used to be, they still think it's awful even though they've never been here since the change".

"You did a fantastic job," Dahlia commented.

"Thanks," Hela said and looked out, "sometimes I just stand here and look out, seeing how much its changed. Odin said I would only bring destruction but I wanted to prove him wrong. When I first came, it was horrible" Hela shook her head, "very little green land, a fog that seemed to never go away, you could never see the sky, the souls walking with the look of sorrow in their eyes…I still come here sometimes and look out for hours and think, what if he's right and I do bring destruction, what if I destroy everything I built".

Hela was cut from her thoughts when she felt her sister squeeze her hand and looked to her as Dahlia said, "I may not have known you long but I know you wouldn't. You care about the people here, you truly care for Niflheim. You're not a monster and I don't want to hear you even considering you're a part of a prophecy that refers to you being a monster". Hela smiled, "now" Dahlia said, "question, how did you get rid of the fog? And sort out the green land as if it doesn't seem in need to me?"

Hela nodded and said, "building and adding a sense of familiarity was easy, it was the environment that proved to be an issue. It took me 200 years to find a way to fix it, to add seasons and banish the fog. I connected my own magic to this realm so that as long as I want it this way, it shall remain for my reign".

"What about after?" Dahlia asked nervously, not wanting to think of her sister's death.

Hela gave her a comforting smile and said, "that isn't for a long time and I will make sure my successor links herself or himself to the realm so it can continue to be a peaceful place". Hela then turned her body fully to face her sister and pulled Dahlia to do the same as Hela then held her hand. The Queen said seriously, "Dahlia, I don't have many rules while you are here but the one rule I need you to follow is this, do not leave the castle in the south side. Don't go to the south side of the castle, there's barely any windows but there are a few and there're signs that will tell you if you're there by accident".

"What's in the sou-...Mareriett" Dahlia said realising what her sister was trying to protect her from.

Hela nodded and said, "there's a reason in your language it translates into nightmare. I don't want you there okay. No matter how much papa or I explain it, it will never be as graphic as what Mareritt truly looks like. I don't want you to see that place".

Dahlia glanced between her sister and the land they called Lykke which translated to bliss/happiness which is what Hela intended for the land. She couldn't help but ask, "how different is it from Lykke?"

Hela shook her head slowly and replied, "you won't believe you're on the same world if you see it. Promise me you'll stick to the north".

Dahlia nodded, "I promise".

"Thank you," Hela said then clapped her hands together and said, "anyway, I think you need to get changed. No offence to your Midgardian clothes but on Niflheim we dress slightly differently".

Dahlia nodded as the sister linked arms and walked through the corridors, walking past soldiers and servants and anyone in their way. Everyone seemed to smile and bow but a few even whispered when they saw Dahlia as they heard the rumours that she was alive.

Hela guided Dahlia to her room which was in the North corridor wing of bedrooms, not too far away from Hela's. She entered the room which was larger than the whole of Dursleys downstairs by more than double. She had a large silver square bed which could fit almost 6 people in, a wardrobe, two sets of drawers, including a side drawer at the side of her bed, a large mirror, a plain white vanity, a privacy screen, a landscape of a castle hanging above her fireplace mantle, where there was also a couch and a chair and finally a balcony to look over the city. Dahlia walked around the room in amazement and went to the side room which was the bathroom which held a large, bigger than a large jacuzzi on Midgard, tub and toilet with what seemed like soft cotton towels. Dahlia noticed all the essentials were in both rooms, from clothes to toothbrush.

She looked back at her sister as Hela shifted slightly and said, "I know it's not much right now. I mean, it needs your individual flare and-"

Hela didn't finish because Dahlia crashed into her, holding her tight as she said, "thank you. No one's ever done anything like this for me before".

"Well while you're here, you'll always be treated like this". Hela then pulled away and asked cautiously, "Dahlia, are you ever going to tell us what's happened to make you insecure?"

Dahlia immediately looked away, not wanting to speak about the Dursleys treatment and was thankfully saved by the bell, well knock at the door. "Come in," Hela said.

A young girl popped inside and bowed to them, "milady". She had golden brown hair, her eyes to match but her skin had a light blue shade to it, like all people of the dead, and looked to be no older than 16. You wouldn't notice at a glance but you would if you looked at them. She had a long light blue dress on with a white apron around her waist which suggested she was a servant.

"Ah, Eva, there you are. Dahlia, this is Eva, she'll be your maid while you're here. Anything you wishing to ask or need, ask her".

Eva bowed to Dahlia and said, "it is an honour to meet and serve you, milady".

Dahlia looked uncomfortable at the thought of having a servant but knew it's what her sister wanted. Besides, some of the dresses she saw her sister wear, looked complicated to fasten and she would need help. Dahlia smiled and said, "it's very nice to meet you, Eva. Please, call me Dahlia".

"As you wish".

"Great," Hela said happy. "I have to go and speak to the council, they wanted to talk to me. I'll meet you in the throne room in 2 hours, is that okay?"

Dahlia nodded, "go, it'll be fine". Hela smiled at both girls as she left.

Dahlia smiled then let off a small laugh and said, "I'm sorry, Eva, but I've never had a maid before".

Eva too giggled and said, "that's okay, Dahlia. Your mother was just the same".

Dahlia's smile dropped in wonder as she gasped, "you knew my mother?"

Eva nodded and responded, "that's why the Queen assigned me to you. Whenever your mother came here, I would be her maid. I was even there when she came with you. I knew you as a baby. Your mother was the same as you. Never having a maid, wanting to do it herself and wanted to make friends with everyone. It was a tragic day when we discovered she died".

"Yes, it was," Dahlia said not quite believing it.

"Well, enough with the sadness, it is joyous that you have returned. How about we start with a soak then I can do your hair and outfit?"

Dahlia nodded after a moment and said, "that sounds like a plan".

Dahlia spent half an hour in the tub chatting away to Eva, and Dahlia was confused at first at how quickly she got to know the woman and her friendship. After the bath, she put on her robe and sat down on the vanity bench as Eva brushed her hair and dried it then did her make up before styling her hair. Dahlia cautiously asked, "Eva, you don't have to tell me but how did you die?"

Eva didn't even fault doing her hair and even smiled, "it's okay, you can ask. I've been dead long enough to accept what happened to me...I've been dead for almost 900 years. I was born on Midgard in the 13th century and at that time, women didn't have anything, not even a say who they were to be married too. My father wanted me to marry someone he chose but I fell in love with another, a farm boy he said wasn't suitable for me. My father didn't listen and accepted the hand in marriage that the suitor offered without my say. My father said if I didn't marry him, he would kill, my love, my William".

Dahlia gasped as she looked at Eva through the mirror, "what happened?"

"I tried to push William away, wanting to protect him but he knew what I was doing. So, the night before my wedding, we ran away. We ran for several months but my father found us. He was angry and...he killed us".

Dahlia put a hand over her shoulder to reach for Eva's hand and said, "I'm sorry".

"It's okay," Eva squeezed her hand, "we were reunited here. It took some time as Niflheim was changing from the realm it used to be. We were some of the souls that came through as the change was beginning but we eventually married". They let go of hands as Eva got back to work. "Of course, we couldn't have children of our own because we're dead but we adopted a two-year-old daughter called Lucia. Many children come through to this world who are unwanted and abandoned, they get adopted by people like William and I. The Queen made it one of her top priorities that those children have homes".

"I'm glad you are happy and have a family".

"She's our world, although she isn't of our blood, we love her as our own. William adores her but I just think he's happy that she'll never grow and get married".

Both girls laughed and Dahlia said, "think all fathers are like that. Mine sure is protective. I went to a ball with a friend of mine, who is like a brother, and he just couldn't help himself but ask about him".

Eva hummed and said, "it happens to most women. From what William says, a father sees his daughter as his pride and joy that they always see the little girl in their eyes, no matter what happens".

"I hope I'm happy like that one day, like you," Dahlia said dreaming of a future she didn't know could happen.

"If you are anything like your mother, you'll be an amazing mother".

Dahlia smiled and replied, "my mum was great, she truly did everything to protect me".

"If-if you don't mind me asking, what really happened?" Eva asked nervously, not wanting to overstep her boundaries.

Dahlia hesitated before she answered, "on Midgard, in the magical community in Britain, there was a war against a man who thought the purity of someone's blood mattered more than anything. He killed her because she was trying to protect me and it worked. She protected me but it costed her, her life".

"Voldemort," Eva said quietly.

Dahlia narrowed her eyes as she looked through the mirror and asked, "yes, how did you know?"

"Queen Hela vowed vengeance against him. I don't believe she told anyone what happened, but the rumours go that his name was Voldemort and that's who the Queen was hunting in the year of sorrow and still is".

"Year of sorrow?" Dahlia questioned.

Eva hesitated and said, "I think I overstep my boundaries".

"No, no, it's fine. Please go on".

Eva, still looking nervous said, "when you died, the people discovered it because the sky turned dark and the sun didn't rise, or from what we could see, for an entire year. The Queen was in grief and because she is connected to this world, so was the world. It is said that she was on Midgard for most of the year, hunting the man who killed you and the council took control during her grief. She never did find him but she vowed vengeance on him for eternity. She vowed that she would never stop looking, until justice was served. When she returned and the sun shone once again, she was still the same fiercely protective Queen but...there was a change. I'm not quite sure what but there was something else there". Eva then coughed, "Anyway, you're alive and the Queen is happy. All is as it should be. There," Eva said finishing her hair.

Dahlia admired the beautiful work she had done from her toned makeup with a hint of purple to her eye lids to the waterfall braid while the rest of her hair was in waves. "Thank you," Dahlia said.

Eva nodded then walked towards the wardrobe and brought out a long purple dress. It was made out of silk and had a thin diamond style belt at the waist. "The Queen said your favourite colour was purple. Most of the clothes you have are that colour".

Dahlia couldn't help but smile and let off a small laugh at what her sister had done but she also thought about why her sister hadn't told her about the year of sorrow and she wondered what really happened. As Dahlia put the dress on, she needed Eva's assistance to tie the back as it had a corset kind of fastening which Dahlia had no idea how to do. After that, the finishing touch of a small tiara was added before she went to meet her sister.

* * *

Authors note: what do you all think of Niflheim? Please review


	6. Chapter 6: Death at the dinner table

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Avengers

Authors note: Thank you to the new followers and favourite. A very big thank you to those of you that reviewed and I really like how you liked my interpretation of Niflheim as a place of peace and kind of sanctuary rather than the whole darkness, cold, damnation that many people write. I'm sorry for not updating yesterday like I usually do but real life got in the way. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6: Death at the dinner table

Hela had left the council and didn't have long to change before she met with her little sister. The council was a group of 100 men, women and even the odd child who studied the cultures and lands of all the nine realms. They dedicated eternity to learning about the realms so that as times changes, as cultures evolve and die out, they would be aware of it. Each person had their select area of expertise and when Hela was in doubt or questioned her actions, she would turn to the council to offer advice and wisdom. Hela created the council as she was still just a young girl when she took the throne and needed the guidance of others when it came to issues that she was not aware of due to inexperience, but over time even with the experience in many areas, they helped and guided Hela when it seems her judgment may be clouded by other factors. Overall, the council was built on the foundation of having the best interest of Niflheim at heart and they continued to do so a thousand years on. The council were beginning to share their worries on Voldemort as he had avoided death but none knew how. They all remembered the souls that came through in the first war, even the children, and none wanted it to happen again. Hela assured them that the war wouldn't last as long as the last because she'll find him. But even that worried them as they all remembered what happened the last time.

Hela was ten minutes late to meeting her sister when she walked into the throne room and immediately said, "I am so sorry. The council meeting ran longer than expected so I only had a short time to change".

"It's fine, Hela".

Hela nodded to Eva as Eva bowed and left, knowing that she wasn't needed anymore. Hela and Dahlia linked arms and began to walk out of the throne room as Hela said, "Dahlia, I'm going to take you outside and show you around but you remember what I said about people here. Not everyone is from Midgard and some look different".

"I know. You receive souls from all nine realms because they're connected, if they didn't die what Odin calls an honourable death".

"Just so you're aware. We have Jotunheim, home of the frost giants. Vanaheim, home to the Vanir. Svarthalfheim, home to the dark elves. Nidavellir, home to the dwarves. Muspelheim, home of the fire demons. Alfheim, home of the light elves. Obviously, Midgard and I don't get any souls from Asgard, even if they die of old age, Odin has ways of making sure they go to Valhalla".

"Is there never fighting?" Dahlia enquired. "I mean with the different races".

Hela nodded with a sigh, "that's why I have soldiers on the street to keep order. It's mostly just the newer ones that died, but people like Midgardians who don't know about the nine realms get told when they first come about them. It's like an induction to the afterlife," the girls laughed. "Anyway, those who don't follow the rules get sent to the south and after some time, people just learn to live with each other like they always have. It helps that there is an appointed leader to each realm here so that when I have council meetings, the leaders are also there to bring up any issues that they have. There's a peace treaty between all the realms on this realm, well when they're dead anyway". She then said quietly, "I also have it on good authority that the members and leaders of the light and dark elves along with the Jotunheim leader actually have a game night".

The girls laughed once again as Dahlia said, "so you basically have peace?"

Hela shrugged, "there's the occasional fight but that gets resolved in laughter down at a tavern. Most people stick to where the rest of their kind live and only interact during the day. We do have a few mixed segments of people living together though...this is not Valhalla; not eternal peace and all that Odin preaches but it is good".

Dahlia smiled bright and said, "you've done an amazing job, have I told you that".

"Maybe once or twice," Hela teased as they were coming up to the castle entrance. "You ready?"

Dahlia nodded and immediately, a guard was at the door and bowed, "Milady's".

"Ah, Akio. Dahlia, this is Akio, he's from Vanaheim and the head commander of my army, soldiers and guards and a member of my council. If you ever want to leave the castle, I've assigned him to protect you. He's also going to be the one helping with your training".

Dahlia nodded at the middle-aged Japanese looking man who held the sword at his waist tightly and still had a hint of blue in his skin, and said, "it's nice to meet you".

Akin bowed and said, "Princess".

"Please, call me Dahlia".

Akio looked to the Queen who said, "Dahlia, Akio is older than I am. He's been here much longer. He likes to addresses people by their title, as do many here because it shows their loyalty and respect for you".

"Oh," Dahlia said not realising that she might have actually offended someone's honour by asking them to call her by her name, "address me as you wish".

"Of course, Princess," he said with a small bow.

They walked down the steps and into the courtyard with Akio not too far away from them. People were busy scurrying and working across the courtyard but that didn't stop them from pointing and whispering about the princess, how she had returned. They walked out of the castle gates to the town where the market was and Dahlia was greeted by a sight that seemed normal. Other than the people's attire and the odd species mixing together, it looked just like a busy day at the market with people trading and paying for food. She could see people from all over the realms, walking in the streets, talking and interacting with one another as if it was a normal day and Dahlia knew that if this happened on Midgard, many people would not agree to have people that were different than them. People like the Dursleys in the Muggle world and the Malfoys in the Wizarding world.

Hela noticed that Dahlia's focus was on the interactions of the people and commented, "I know the dead don't get hungry but they can still taste. Other than the fact they'll never age, they do what they did back in their own realm. They get bored if they don't work. I'll teach you about the currency so you can buy things. But right now, if you see anything, just tell me..."

A little girl then came up to them with a basket full of flowers and handed one to Dahlia. Dahlia smiled and said, "thank you" and couldn't help but notice the pointy ears.

"Anything for the Princess," she smiled then handed one to the Queen, "Queen Hela," she bowed.

Akio stayed back as everyone knew the sweet flower girl and knew she was no threat. Hela took the flower and said, "thank you, Aebella".

Aebella curtsied once again then walked away. Hela said to her sister, "Aebella is from Alfheim".

"Light elf," Dahlia gasped realising why her ears looked different.

They then walked away but not too far before Hela said, "I believe you might know these people," as they stopped at a stall where a man and a woman were buying some rare pigment stones that Dahlia had seen back in Midgard in Diagon Alley.

The man and woman turned around and the man said, "milady," as he bowed and his wife curtsied.

Hela glanced between them and Dahlia and said, "Dahlia, this is Nicolas and Perenelle Flamel".

"The Philosopher's stone," Dahlia gasped.

"Yes," Nicolas said, "my wife and I want to thank you for protecting it. We couldn't imagine what would have happened if Voldemort got his hands on it".

"You believe he's still alive?"

Pernelle said, "of course, if anyone knows what it is to be alive longer than expected, it's us".

"I'm sorry you died, that you had to destroy the Stone".

Nicolas held up his hand to stop her sounding guilty and said, "it was not your doing. Pernelle and I had actually been talking about destroying the Stone before a threat came upon it. We have lived so long, the traditions that we were born into had long since died. People didn't value the time they had and the true meaning of magic like they once did. We are happy here, where they value all traditions and customers and we can even see people we thought we'd never see again".

Nicolas then reached for his wife's hand and held it as Dahlia said, "well, I'm glad you're happy".

"Thank you," Pernelle said.

"Well," Hela spoke, "we have other places to be. I'm sure you can speak another time". The three magical beings nodded to one another, promising to speak again as Dahlia and Hela linked arms once again and walked away.

It was a further ten minutes' walk until they got to their destination outside of the market. They were walking along some house; none looking the same as the Dursley and all having their own indivisible twist to them, whether that was flowers in the garden or the colour and shape of the house.

They stopped not too far away from a two-story house painted baby blue with a white picket fence. There was an older woman in the garden tending to flowers as she shouted, "Jonathan, please bring the watering can outside. These flowers could do with a few drops".

"Coming, Violet," the man shouted from indoors.

Dahlia didn't see the man, just the woman and her face looked familiar, as if she'd seen it before. The long red hair, the hint of freckles on her nose and cheeks with her brown eyes. She isn't what you would call an elderly woman but a woman in her fifties with barely any wrinkles but still the odd few. It was then that the names clicked in her head, Johnathan and Violet. She looked to Hela, asking for confirmation "my grandparents?"

Hela nodded and said, "they died before you were born but Lily went to see them with you when you were here. Go to them".

Dahlia slowly and hesitantly walked towards them, glancing back at her sister for a moment before she opened the gate. The gate slowly opened and Violet glanced up and said "hello, my dear, what can I do for-" she stopped talking as she finally got a good look at Dahlia.

A few moments of silence passed before Violet took a step forward and raised her hands to cup Dahlia's cheeks. The elder woman had tears in her eyes and said "Dahlia, my beautiful little Dahlia".

Dahlia nodded as the elder women pulled her close and held her tightly, whimpering in her shoulder. Dahlia didn't know very much about her grandparents, just little bits that Sirius and Remus had told her when they used to visit Lily when she was younger. Petunia never spoke of them because they were proud of their freak of a daughter and Dahlia only thought they looked familiar because she had found an old photograph of them in the attic; clearly when they were much younger and her mother was a child.

"Here you go, I have-" Jonathan said as he stepped out of the house and saw his wife embracing a younger girl.

It was only when they pulled apart did he realise who the younger girl was and dropped the watering can, water spilling all over the path as he stepped quickly forward to pull his only granddaughter into a hug. Jonathan was the similar age appearance to his wife, very few wrinkles but they were still there, especially around the eyes. He also had short brown hair with the familiar green eyes that Dahlia saw every time she looked in the mirror. He shared her and her mother's green eyes.

Hela then thought it was an appropriate time to come close, which meant so did Akio and said, "Mr and Mrs Evans".

"Queen Hela, thank you for bringing her here," Violet said and opened the gate for them before she hugged the Queen.

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Hela? Lily was family which also makes you family," Hela pointed out.

Violet pulled away and said, "as many times as I have to tell you to call me Violet".

Dahlia pulled away from her grandfather with tears streaming and said, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for what happened to mum".

Jonathan said forcefully, "Dahlia, listen to me. It's not your fault. You didn't have any control; your mother was murdered".

"Protecting me," she almost screamed as she smacked her chest, "she'd still be alive, if it wasn't for me".

"A mother's love is powerful," Violet said, "she wanted to protect you. Our Lily was stubborn, she'd never let anything happen to you".

Dahlia gulped, "but you'll never see her again. She's not in this world".

"So?" Violet shrugged, "she's in Valhalla and has family there. Dahlia, my father was a soldier in the 60s, my grandfather a soldier in World War 2, both men died protecting others and went to Valhalla. No matter what, she's not alone".

"But-"

"And I see her in you," Violet cut her off, "when I look into your eyes, your mother's eyes, I see her looking back at me. She's in all of us".

A few moments of silence passed as Violet wiped away Dahlia's tears and Jonathan suggested, "how about we go inside and have some tea?"

"That sounds like a fantastic idea," Violet said and looked to Hela who nodded.

They all went inside and sat down in the living room and drank tea, except Akio who stood near the door but did accept the offer of tea. Dahlia thought it was an amusing sight to see a soldier so stiff and alert while drinking tea out of a white tea cup.

The conversations immediately started with Lily as Dahlia wanted to know more about her mother. Jonathan started, "well she was always a quiet child, quite adventurous and wanted to explore and always be learning more. She loved to read and then when she found out she was a witch, it was a whole new world for her to explore".

Violet hummed, "of course we didn't believe her at first but we were soon proven wrong".

"Hogwarts Professors," Dahlia said knowing they go to Muggle-born houses and explain why the weird things happen and that it was accidental magic.

"Actually no. A young boy who lived not too far away told her when they were nine. He was one and so was his mother," Jonathan said.

"But," Dahlia shook her head in confusion, "the Statute of Secrecy. The boy shouldn't have told her in case she wasn't".

Violet then answered, "well Severus seemed to know what he was talking about, and his mother helped explaining and confirmed it".

"Severus? Severus Snape?" Dahlia asked hoping it wasn't.

"Yes, he was your mother's best friend for a long time. Do you know him?"

Dahlia slowly shook her head and said, "that's impossible. He's my Professor".

Jonathan said, "ah. Let me guess, potions. Severus always loved that".

Hela noticed Dahlia's reaction and said, "sister, are you okay?"

Dahlia answered, "I can't believe he knows my mother, he's never once hinted at it and he's always bad mouthing James and...the man is the meanest Professor in school. He's not nice to anybody".

Violet nodded, "he always did have it pretty hard. He didn't have the greatest home life and after he and Lily were put in separate houses, Lily said after a few years it was putting a strain on their friendship but she still had hope".

Hela added, "when I met her, she told me about him. How she still considered him one of her best friends even after the fight that happened in fifth year. She actually wanted to contact him again when she found out about you, she wanted to tell him the truth. That James was inconsiderate among other things. She even wanted him to be your godfather but it was too dangerous to ask him".

Violet and Jonathan then began to go on about tales that they had together whilst at Hogwarts and the stories Lily had told them. Dahlia, however, couldn't get Snape out of her mind. How he had never told her about her mother, how she had someone close to her that could have told her stories that no other person could about her mother, secrets only he would know, childhood hiding spots that he would know. She wasn't angry with him, just curious about why he didn't tell her.

* * *

Hela and Dahlia, along with Akio, returned to the castle later that day as the sun was setting for dinner. They had invited Violet and Jonathan but they had previous arrangements with friends of theirs from Vanaheim and promised they would see each other again soon. Walking back to the castle the majority of shops and markets had already closed as people went home. It was walking back that Dahlia saw Mareriett in the distance at the back of the castle. She couldn't see much due to the magical wall barrier her sister had placed to block it from the people's view but she could see the red sky, the fire, and the dried up Rocky Mountains that seemed inhabitable to her and it made her think: how could life be so different on either side of a barrier? The people on one side had made all the right choices in life, while the people on the other made very questionable ones which they needed to atone for, but just how different could it be?

When they reached the palace, they went straight to the dining hall and the feast looked similar to what was at Hogwarts. A male servant pulled out their chairs as they sat and poured their drinks while Eva stood to the side, waiting to be told what to do. Hela sat at the head of the table, her chair taller than the rest while Dahlia sat to her right.

Hela looked to the seat to the left and around the room, noticing how empty it was, lacking someone important. Eva noticed and walked closer, whispering, "Milady, he sent a message. He said he would be here shortly but is being delayed".

Hela nodded, "thank you, Eva," as the servant stood back to her place.

Dahlia took a sip from her goblet and smiled, "who's he?"

Hela also took a sip from her goblet and answered, "you'll find out soon. Just so you know, that's your only goblet of wine that you are having. You're only 14 and papa will kill me when he finds out. Our wine is stronger than that of Midgard so you're on water or juice after that".

Dahlia smiled and rolled her eyes as she said, "fine".

As they began to put food onto their plates and start to eat, the main doors opened and a man walked in wearing black pants with black leather hunting boots, a white long sleeve shirt and a black waist coat, holding a jacket in his hand that too was black. He had short black hair that just touched his ears, deep sky-blue eyes and held the appearance of someone of the age of 17 but Dahlia knew never to take appearance for age. The only difference in him from everyone else was that he didn't have a hint of blue in his skin, it was flawless and it showed that he was alive.

He walked to the seat at Hela's left and said, "I'm so sorry, my love. There were a few children that came through the gates that needed reassuring. They didn't have anyone so I talked to them before their induction and took them to the orphanage". He picked up her hand and kissed it before the servant pulled out his chair and he sat, "thank you".

It was only then that he noticed Dahlia sitting across from him and looked between both girls as Dahlia smiled, no, teased, "my love?" To her sister.

Hela blushed slightly and said, "don't tell papa. He'll freak and go after him".

Dahlia giggled and said, "okay. But I wanna know the story".

"You must be the great Dahlia I've heard so much about. I haven't seen you since you were a baby," he said.

Dahlia looked surprised and questioned, "why does it seem like everyone here met me as a baby?"

"Because most people did," he said, taking a drink out of his goblet.

"So, tell me," Dahlia said to her sister.

Hela replied, "this is Falcon, yes we're courting and he's also...Death".

Dahlia froze cutting up her food before looking between her sister and boyfriend? If they used that word in Niflheim. Suitor may be a better word. She was confused and said, "no offence, Falcon, but how can you be Death? You don't look like you're dead. Besides, aren't you goddess of death, Hela, and ruler of the dead".

Hela thought over how to answer for a moment and said, "I told you the story of the past Kings and I told you about King Alec and how he trained me. The truth is, I wasn't the only one" she glanced to Falcon as he held her hand. "I'm ruler of the dead, yes, I'm goddess of death, yes but I'm not Death. I'm his Queen, I can command him but I do not collect the souls from the other realms and guide them here. He does".

Dahlia looked back to Falcon, not knowing that someone such as Death existed. He said, "I was once like you, from Midgard. A little over a thousand years ago, the Viking era, I was but a child of 8 years old when my parents abandoned me in the woods. I obviously didn't know my way out and didn't know what to do and eventually, I began to grow weak...it had just gone past sunset when I heard a noise and I was suddenly confronted by a bear that tried to kill me. Suddenly, this falcon flew down and began to attack it, blinding it, and when the bear ran away the falcon just stood on the ground and stared at me. A second later, Death appeared. He said that he liked the bravery that I showed, that I wasn't afraid to die. He even gave me my name, for my birth name was Fredrick. Of course, his real name is Ari and he had been serving King Alec on the throne. For every King, or in this case Queen, who takes the throne, a new death takes over. While Hela was being trained by King Alec, Ari performed a ceremony on me and gave me his powers so I would live as long as Hela. You could say I was kind of shocked when I discovered the nine realms, especially when I saw Hela and was told of how old she was".

Hela scoffed and said, "in my life, I wasn't that old".

He laughed and said, "I understand that now, seen as I've aged as slow as you. Anyway, Death taught me about the different realms, how to collect the souls and bring them here for either peace or punishment. Told me the consequences that if a soul doesn't come here, and is meant to be here, it could wonder for eternity destroying itself".

Dahlia nodded in understanding, "I think I get it. So how did you two get together? I doubt you wanted to fall in love with your Queen. Why doesn't dad know?"

Falcon let off a small laugh as he answered, "no, I didn't mean to fall in love with her but who plans love? Love cannot be planned. It just happens".

Hela then answered, "we've been in love with each other for 500 years but neither one wanted to admit it, too afraid of the other's reaction. We didn't know of each other's feelings until 15 years ago...it was Lily who made us realise".

Dahlia giggled, "mum playing matchmaker".

Both nodded as Falcon said, "I didn't think I was good enough for Hela but Lily pointed out that she was in love with a God while she was mortal. She made me see that love knows no boundaries".

Hela continued, "of course we were still too shy to approach one another, both too stubborn to confess and it didn't happen till a year after your...well you know". A year after yours and Lily's death she wanted to say. "papa cannot know because he's overprotective. He would question Falcon till the end of time, believing he's not good enough for me. Besides, we didn't begin courting until after papa's imprisonment. Telling him now would," Hela sighed, "would only make him feel guiltier for not being here. I'd rather spare him the pain".

Dahlia slowly nodded, understanding her reason for not telling their father as she was doing the same thing, not just to him but Hela. Not telling her about the Dursleys treatment saved her from the guilt she would feel, along with her father's guilt and anger about them and everything else that happened at Hogwarts while he was unaware. She decided to change topics and ask Falcon, "so, Falcon, you of all people must have some embarrassing stories of my sister".

Hela looked panicked as he said, "well there is the one about her coronation ball".

"Oh no," Hela said looking down in embarrassment.

Dahlia leaned forward at her sister's embarrassment and said, "please tell".

* * *

Authors note: Happy thanksgiving to everyone in the USA, hope you have enjoyed your day or are enjoying it depending on the time zone, in England it's midnight. Please review.


	7. Chapter 7: Revelation

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Avengers

Authors note: Thank you to the new followers and favourite. A very big thank you to those of you that reviewed.

* * *

Chapter 7: Revelation

Hela was in bed with Falcon, not going any further than lying in each other's arms. Both had nightmares of the past and Hela's consisted of being thrown out of Asgard, hearing her father scream her name and seeing Lily and Dahlia die. The guilt for not being there would always haunt her but during the year of sorrow, Falcon was a big help and they discovered that if he stayed with her while she slept, she could sleep in peace. She was still plagued with nightmares sometimes although most had passed, and sleeping in the same bed just became a casual occurrence but both knew it wouldn't go further until marriage which they didn't know if, or when, that would happen. There were times when she would dream of her real mother, Angrboda, and dream of her trying to kill her and her siblings, but that was a figment of her imagination. She was too young to remember when her mother tried to kill her, too young to remember witnessing her father killing her mother. But, she knew what happened and she wouldn't deny checking up on her mother when she came to Niflheim and wasn't surprised to see that she wasn't there. After all, her mother was born and lived on a planet just outside of the nine realms, so Hela didn't know where her soul went. It did sometimes make the goddess of death wonder, what would she say to the woman who never treated her as a daughter, the woman who tried to kill her?

She was lying in bed peacefully when she heard a scream coming from down the hall, a scream that ripped her apart and she felt like her soul had moved from the bed before her body did, she knew the scream was Dahlia's. She was out of bed and out the door, putting on her dressing gown, before Falcon even realised what was going on. The guards were running down the halls, responding to the screams and Hela blew the doors open with her magic, hitting the walls in the process to see that her sister was tossing and turning in her bed. Having a nightmare.

She ran and jumped on the bed, lifting her sister so Hela was sat behind her and wrapped her arms around her. "Shh it's okay. I'm here," Hela said and Dahlia opened her eyes crying and began to calm down. Hela nodded to the guards and said, "leave," they bowed and followed her command immediately, whereas Falcon closed one door but stood on the other side, leaning against the door frame.

"I saw him die. I keep seeing him die over and over again," Dahlia cried.

"Cedric?" Dahlia nodded. "Dahlia, I told you Cedric is in Valhalla. He died an honourable death".

"I know...but that's not all I see," she cried, "I see him, Voldemort killing people, torturing them. I can't help them, I don't know what to do".

"Shh, sleep. I promise everything will be okay. Just sleep". Dahlia snuggled into her as Hela began to sing the same song their father sang to them. As she stroked Dahlia's hair her magic worked as best as it could, putting her into a deep sleep filled with dreams, hopefully trying to send Dahlia to their world and see if their father was there.

"What are you doing?" Falcon questioned as he saw her magic at work.

"Letting her have some rest. Who knows how long these dreams will last-" she then abruptly stopped talking and pulled away slightly from Dahlia but kept her fingertips on her forehead, directly above the lightening scar. "Oh no. Please no".

"What is it?"

"Come closer," so he did. She reached out for his hand and placed his fingertips above the scar.

"What do you want me to do?" He questioned, confused at her action.

"Focus. You are Death, you can sense someone's soul. Please do this".

He did as she asked and focused, using the magic he was gifted from Death and his eyes turned fully black as he looked within to her very soul. He noticed, however, that there was a force attached to it, leaching off of it. It took him a moment to realise what it was and he pulled his hand back as if electrocuted whilst his eyes returned to normal. "Voldemort" he spat out the name.

Hela nodded, "the bastard put a piece of his soul inside my little sister".

"This hasn't happened since..."

"Before my reign. Maybe even before Alec's, I'm not sure. Herpo the Foul they called him, he's still serving his sentence in Mareritt for splitting his soul".

"I think you might want to go to the old Kings and find out what really happened, then go see him".

"I intend to," Hela said as she looked down at her little sister peacefully sleeping while stroking her hair. "I promise I'll get it out of you. I promise".

* * *

Dahlia woke up as the covers were ripped off of her and the first thing she noticed was that the sun wasn't even coming through the curtains yet. She rubbed her sleepy eyes, candles around the room already lit, and looked at the clock. It was 5am and she questioned, "Akio? What're you doing here?" The intimidating man was already dressed in armour, hand on his sword, and made Dahlia feel like she was two feet tall.

"Training begins now, Princess. You have five minutes to get dressed".

He turned to leave as she said sleepily, "training? It's not even morning yet".

Akio stood by the door but didn't turn around as he answered, "the Queen entrusted me to your training. Your time, I'm told, is limited here and you will leave learning the basics and being vigilant at all times. You now have 4 minutes and 39 seconds".

He left the room and she immediately jumped out of the bed. She got the outfit for training that Eva told her to wear: tight black pants, almost leggings, boots, and a white buttoned short sleeve shirt. She then put her hair up into a ponytail, just in time as Akio banged on the door, demanding her to come out. As she sighed, she wondered just what her sister had gotten her into. You didn't make head commander when others were older and wiser than you for nothing. Dahlia knew she was in trouble and training was going to be hard.

She left the room and before she said a word, he was walking down the hall, expecting her to follow him. It made her wonder if her sister was trained this way but then again, she was hundreds of years old when she first arrived in the land of the dead and so she probably had training before she arrived. They arrived near the armoury and entered through two large doors and what she saw before her made her sigh in despair. Different kinds of weapons filled the walls, and a ten-step assault course lay before her. It didn't look simple but it looked beatable with some training.

"On the line," Akio demanded and Dahlia saw a white line on the floor and stood on it. She stood up straight and had her hands behind her back as he paced in front of her and said, "the Queen has assigned me to train you to be the best you can be in the shortest time possible. In order to be the best, you must first learn two lessons...you will tell me what they are".

"Err-" she said unsure but he cut her off.

"Not now. You do not have the knowledge or training to know what these lessons are yet. But when you do, tell me. For now, you will do this course and complete it in the fastest time you can. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Akio".

"We do not have familiarity in this room," he shouted, "in this room I am your teacher and you will call me sir. It is outside this room that I am your protector and Akio. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir," she said louder, wanting to prove herself. He pointed to the end of the assault course that was stepping stones in water. She nodded and walked towards them as he looked to the clock on the wall and said, "now".

She took a running start and stepped on the first stepping stone out of twelve, each at a different part of the water. She smiled when she noticed the stones were firm and in place and began to plan how she'd get across and which stones to step on quickly. She stepped on three more stones as she had planned her route but the fourth stone sank beneath her feet, plunging her into the water.

Her clothes, hair, her entire body was freezing cold from the water as she shivered, "you didn't tell me they did that".

"Again," Akio said stood in place like a perfect soldier.

She climbed out of the water and went back to the start line and at go, she started again. This time she fell on the second one. The cycle repeated itself 123 times before she finally got past the first stage. The second looked easy but she knew it wouldn't be. It was a rubble. A simple going over and under a wall, which repeated itself five times. She went over the first wall but it grew in size and threw her to the wall which was padded. She smacked the floor as Akio said, "again," and she was once more at the start. She once again struggled getting past the first stage and getting to the second because she couldn't even pass the first wall. She had been doing the assault course for four hours before she had had enough.

When he said, "again," she looked tired and weak, sweat and water drenching her. She walked towards him and said angrily, "how is this helping me? I thought you were supposed to train me to fight, not to do some stupid course".

"Again".

"STOP SAYING AGAIN," she yelled in frustration, "I can't do this. Don't you understand that, haven't you seen me fail over and over again. Because in case you've forgotten, it's been 219 times that I've been thrown against a wall or into water. I'm not like you guys, I'm not strong or agile, I'm a mortal and my body isn't as resistant as yours".

Akio didn't respond, he only took her arm, pulling her towards the wall where he put her facing it and said, "stay there. Do not move, do not speak until I tell you to. Is that understood?"

Dahlia hesitated, not knowing the meaning but eventually said, "yes, sir".

That was where she stood when Hela appeared. Hela couldn't help but smile when she saw Akio sat sharpening his sword and her sister stood facing the wall. Akio stood immediately and bowed while Hela tilted her head in response and walked over to her sister. Hela leaned against the wall so her sister could glance her way and said, "how's it going?"

Dahlia glared at her and mumbled, "I hate this, it's stupid".

Hela laughed and said, "believe me, I thought the same thing. Of course, my course was slightly different than yours. The room changes itself to the person's ability, this can be beaten".

"How?" Dahlia pleaded, "I've failed 219 times and I've only got to the second point. He had me doing it for four hours and I've been stood against this wall for two more. I don't know what he wants to teach me. What are these lessons?"

"That is for you to find out".

"You may move," Akio shouted as he stood from his seat, "lesson's over for today".

Dahlia moved from the wall, stretching her arms and legs as they were stiff. She looked to the clock to see that it was 12pm, lunch time. Hela held out her hand and said, "come on. Let's get you back to your room and you can change, then we can get you something to eat". Dahlia nodded.

* * *

Dahlia was happy to be out of her wet clothes and eating. Eva shared her sympathies as she had heard how ruthless the training can be from the other soldiers. It did not seem like a thing she wanted to do. Dahlia did notice, however, that her sister seemed to be thinking of something else and tried to find out what it was, but she guessed the excuse her sister gave her of 'meetings in the day' was a lie. Dahlia did enjoy herself though when being shown the castle then more of the land by Eva, who became her guide and told her stories, with Akio following as a shadow of course.

Hela, on the other hand, was at the Castle of the Old Kings, visiting Alec. He greeted her with smiles and hugged her as he said, "my dear, it's good to see you. Come in, come in. Let's have some tea". He said gesturing her to come into his room that was more like an apartment.

They sat on his balcony, looking out to the mountains drinking tea when she said, "it is good to see you".

"You too, my dear, but I get the feeling you are here for more than visiting an old dead King," she looked up shocked, "I hear your sister has returned. I remember your heartbreak when you thought she had died, you'd be with her now if it wasn't important. I'm also guessing it has something to do with her, which is why she isn't with you".

Hela took a moment before she slowly nodded, "I want to speak to you about a soul most commonly known as Herpo the Foul. Midgardian. Ancient Greek soul. I was wondering if you knew anything".

He immediately nodded, recognising the name, "it was during my reign that he came here. Dreadful man, dark too. It consumed his entire soul which is why I sentenced him to forever remain in Mareritt. A Midgardian wizard who was hated by his people for what he did. He created a dark spell that even to this day I do not know fully how he did it, but he wanted to never die so he split his soul and put it into objects. He only ever made one and he called it a Horcrux. A vile thing that was destroyed...why do you ask about him?"

"I need your help. I need you to give me your word that what we discuss never leaves this room, I need you never to tell anyone what I'm about to tell you. You know you're like a father to me, you looked after me when my own couldn't".

"Child, calm down," he said reaching over the table to squeeze her hand. "I give you my word".

She nodded and bit her lip before she said, "Voldemort...he...he created a Horcrux. I don't know how many or where they are but one".

"It needs to be destroyed, no man or being should do that".

"You don't understand...he put it in Dahlia".

He gasped, pulling his hand away as he said, "impossible. I've never heard of such a thing being done".

Hela nodded rapidly, "it is the truth. She has a scar on her forehead that's never faded. She got it the night that Voldemort attacked, the night that many thought he died but we all know he didn't. I touched the scar using my magic and I could feel something, her soul, but tainted. Falcon also said he could sense something leaching off of it...we know what it is, we just don't know how to get rid of it".

Alec stood from his seat and began to pace up and down the balcony before he stood in the centre, leaning back against the bricked edge and sadly said, "you cannot. Herpo was a very interesting case so I did research into what he did, you have to completely destroy the object or in this case, being, that holds the Horcrux. Destroy it so much that it can't be healed. I know there are ceremonies to remove a soul from someone's body but that is to remove any trace of a soul. Using it on your sister would mean also removing her soul".

"It can't be the only way," she stood standing and looked to the mountains against the balcony. "I can't let a piece of that monster remain within her but I can't lose my sister. Not again". She turned to face Alec and leaned against the balcony with her side, "help me. You said you'd always give me guidance when asked, I'm asking. What would you do?"

"I cannot answer that, my dear. I do not have any siblings, I do not understand truly what the connection between you and your sister is. If it were anyone else, I would tell Death to take them so the twisted soul could go to Mareritt...however, this is your sister. I know you will not let any harm befall her, least of all her soul. You must decide the path yourself".

Hela sighed in disappointment, hoping that the old man would have the answers she needed. She said, "maybe Herpo can tell me something. He has been in Mareritt for a long time, maybe his attitude has changed since you were King".

"Maybe," Alec said thoughtfully as he looked at her full of sorrow, "Hela, you are an amazing Queen. I've watched you become an amazing and beautiful woman. This land you created is something that I and the other Kings never thought would happen. You created a land of peace, a place to be proud to live in…Do not let this become your new obsession. Do not fall into an abyss because of this".

"New," she spat not meaning to sound so sarcastic. "I hardly call it new. This is connected to Voldemort and he isn't a new obsession".

"I remember the last time, your obsession with him".

"He killed-"

He cut her off, "I know, everyone knows. You thought he killed your sister and he killed the only woman who's ever treated you as a daughter. Your grief and obsession sent this world into a year of darkness. Do not let this obsession rule you once again, he will come here one day. Maybe not today or tomorrow, but one day he will walk through the gates of Niflheim and you will win".

"Before or after my sister dies?" She questioned. "She's mortal. She has what, 80, 100 years before she dies. I want my little sister to know what life is like without that monster posing a threat".

"And she will but she wouldn't want you driving yourself crazy like this. You will figure it out but for now, spend time with your sister...now let's move on from this topic. Have some joy. Tell me about Dahlia".

Hela couldn't help but smile as she immediately jumped into describing her in appearance and in personality before telling stories about her. She even mentioned her training that morning and how Dahlia was getting easily frustrated with Akio. Alec laughed and recalled Hela's own training and her attitude towards it and couldn't help but compare the scared young girl she was to the true hearted ruler she had become.

* * *

Hela had soon found out when she returned that her sister had made quite the impression on her subjects. Dahlia enjoyed her day roaming around, discovering what Niflheim offered, but she ended up in one of the orphanages with children in from Nidavellir, home of the dwarfs. She knew immediately that their cultures were different, which is why when she told them stories did they comment with things such as "why didn't Snow White plummet the evil queen with a hammer or run her through with a sword". Dahlia didn't act surprised and didn't hesitate in answering that it was because Snow detested violence. Dahlia enjoyed spending time with the children, she felt like she could connect with them in some way as for a long time, she believed she was an orphan and had no family to care for her. She felt the need to help them in whatever way she could.

Hela was not surprised by her kind nature and especially wasn't when she saw her sister at the palace and began to speak a hundred words per minute about the children she had met and their stories. They talked for an hour or two before Hela showed her the library not too far away from their rooms. It was her office as well as her personal library unlike the one on the other side of the castle which most people could view.

Her library was filled with books purely on magic all across the nine realms. Dahlia buzzed with excitement over the idea of reading them. In the past at Hogwarts, she wasn't as excited as they were restricted in the knowledge they could learn and she never felt an inner desire to discover more, unlike Hermione. But as she stood in Hela's library, she wanted to grab a book and begin reading as it was information on her magic that no one knew about but a select few. The mystery behind it all was at her fingertips. Hela noticed her excitement and gestured to the two large leather chair in front of the fire place and with a click of her fingertips, the fireplace roared into action. The flames were the colour of Hela's magic for a moment before they went to normal.

They sat down and Hela began to tell Dahlia more about their magic and how it works, where it originated from and how best to control it. Hela even taught her a couple of spells and how to use them without voicing the spell itself but only thinking of it. Dahlia deeply liked her Aesir magic she was being taught but on several occasions, her hand would reach for her waist, as if to get her wand which she had left in her room. She would remember that she also had another kind of magic that linked her to her mother, which she would never abandon.

Dinner was very much like the night before, except Falcon arrived on time and Dahlia wouldn't stop glancing at the book on the table that her sister had given her. It was what Hela described as a beginner's guide to using their magic, along with other things such as objects and herbs, but Dahlia confessed she had never seen any of the spells on Midgard before. The text was also written in Norse which proved a challenge for Dahlia, but with years of lessons from her father in speaking the language and some on reading and writing the language, Dahlia persevered. She needed help on a couple of words but other than that, she was working her way through the book slowly, in care of not mispronouncing anything.

After dinner, Dahlia immediately retired to her chambers, claiming she was tired from the training in the morning but Hela knew she would be in there practising spells. She did the same thing when her father gave her her first spell book. Leaving the room, Eva followed her and Hela gestured for everyone else to leave once the door was closed. Falcon immediately asked, "so what did King Alec have to say?"

Hela took a sip of her wine and said, "it was during his reign that Herpo was sent here. He gave him an eternity in Mareritt for the crimes he committed of splitting his soul...he gave me a little bit of history on Herpo, specifically how even his own kind hated him, he was that dark. He created the spell and the objects that the souls hide in, which are called Horcruxes".

"Did he tell you how to get it out of your sister?"

Hela hesitated in answering, "kind of. Apparently, a Horcrux can only be destroyed if you destroy the thing it's in. It has to be destroyed beyond repair".

"That means-"

"Yep. There are ceremonies too which can remove someone's soul but we know that they take all the soul, even hers if we did it...either way, we end up with the same result, my sister dead, which is not an option".

"Of course," Falcon answered, knowing that would never be an option as he wouldn't allow it to be one. He didn't want to see Hela suffer more because of the loss of a relative and didn't want to see her return to the place she was in during the year of sorrow. "What's the plan then?"

"Right now, the only lead I have to get rid of that thing lies with the man himself who created it. Herpo. He didn't tell Alec the full story, Alec didn't even manage to find out how he did it completely. Apparently, he's a hard one to break".

"But no one's ever beaten you," Falcon said as he began to smirk.

"Exactly," she said following his lead with a smirk, "which is why I've asked him to be brought here. He's currently in the south wing throne room".

They both stood and he held out his arm and said, "Milady, I believe a guest is waiting for you. Would you do me the honour of allowing me to escort you?"

She linked his arm and said, "of course, my lord".

* * *

Authors Note: please review


	8. Chapter 8: Herpo the Foul

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Avengers.

Authors note: More of Dahlias biology and why she didn't inherit more from Loki will be revealed as chapters go on, trust me. Welcome to all the new followers and thank you for those that favourited and reviewed.

* * *

Chapter 8: Herpo the Foul

Hela and Falcon left the dining room and walked towards the south wing throne room and it was completely the opposite of the north. Even anyone who was not a citizen of Niflheim would know the difference and would be drawn away from the south wing. While the rest of the castle was silver and blue, portraits and paintings hanging in the halls, a welcoming feeling of happiness and safety, the south was the opposite. The large black iron gates separated the north and the south in the only corridor entrance to the south. Very few had access to the south wing and those that did worked as torturers in Mareritt; they were the souls of people who were twisted in life, took great pleasure in hurting others, and thrived off of others' pain. They had served their sentences in Mareritt and because they had no change in behaviour and it seemed like they never would, they were given the choice to make others suffer for their crimes or have their souls destroyed. Of course, almost all of them wanted to make others suffer and took great joy to the point that, like people in Lykke, they had an unquestionable loyalty to Hela. Unlike those in Lykke, who were loyal due to the Queen's kindness and protection, those in Mareritt were loyal because they had people to hurt who would never die. Their true desires and fantasises of what they could do in life to those they despised could be fulfilled on the souls of the dammed in Mareritt.

The black gates emitted an unwelcoming feeling, turning anyone away but you had to push through that feeling, push through your very instincts to go through. At this point, it became second nature for Falcon and Hela. Once walking through the black gates, gone was the silver and blue walls, the walls now weren't as smooth as the north; it was a dark brown stone that seemed stained over time, from what many could only guess, but they knew some of the stains would be blood. Metal chains dangled over the ceiling as it held together the torches, the fire they gave being the only light. Carvings into the walls showed many different creatures, some of legend, some that many knew to be true as they had seen them. The carvings told the story of the nine realms and how it was created and the stories of the Kings of Niflheim. Hela knew that if she looked throughout the south, her story would be in the making, it would be carving itself into the very walls she called her home. The south wing was the oldest part of the castle, when it came to rebuilding the castle when she became Queen, she left the south wing the way it was, a representation of how far they had come with her reign in such as short amount of time to her. The south wing was cold and sent shivers down your spine but as you got further in, you began to feel warm and it became clear why that was.

As they approached the throne room, the large doors made of wood and metal, the same corridor held some of the few windows that were left in the south wing. If anyone was to look outside, they would see the red sky, the rubble mountains, the fire that covered a large majority of the land but most of all, they would see the small stone buildings covered in bars and chains, they would see the hands reaching through the bars for help. Fortunately, Hela had spelled the boarders of Mareritt and Lykke so that no sound could pass. She didn't want people hearing the sounds of screams and people pleading. Those closest to the castle were in Mareritt for the shortest amount of time, many of them only there for a few weeks. The further away the souls were from the castle, the longer they were to remain there and the torture only got worse.

The throne room was specifically designed when the damned wanted to see her, or needed special treatments that only she and a select few others could provide. It was dark and gloomy, the only light coming from candles around the room and fire from the windows behind the metal throne that was only there for show. Weapons of torture hanged around the room but Hela rarely used them as she was a torture device just from her touch.

They walked into the south throne room to see that two fire demons from the realm Muspelheim, stood watching Herpo even though he was tied to a chair by dark chains, unbreakable and couldn't move anywhere, even if he wanted. They both walked into Herpo's line of sight and he tried to act cocky by smirking and said, "Queen Hela and Death himself, I do not believe I have had the pleasure".

Falcon unlinked his arm from Hela's and turned his eyes black as he began to float, his suit transforming into a black cloak, his skin disappearing and turning into nothing but bone. It was his true form as Death and he liked the way people shivered when they saw him like that, it made the fear alluring and wanting more.

"Yes, you're right," Hela said as she began to walk in a circle around his chair. "We truly haven't had the pleasure of meeting. I am Queen Hela and...well I'm sure you've figured out who my partner is. After all, everyone who dies sees this side of him before they come here. Now, we would like to know some information".

She clapped Herpo on the shoulder and he stiffened, which she took great joy in, and he said, "I have a sentence of eternity here, what makes you think I will tell you anything?"

Hela laughed and it made Herpo nervous as the fire demons seemed to take a few steps back before turning and leaving the room, and for a split second, Herpo thought he saw fear in their eyes. But that was impossible, the torturers of Mareritt never showed emotion around their victims and if they did, it was more of joy for the act of torture. As the throne room doors closed, Herpo was now left alone with the Queen herself and Death. Hela stopped laughing and answered, "because unlike my predecessor, I have a special talent of getting information out of people. Now, I'm going to give you the chance to tell me all about the little spell you invented to make Horcruxes and how to defeat them before I get it out of you through other methods".

Herpo spat on the floor near her and that was his answer. She walked towards a table that held her torture devices but only picked up a silver blade before walking back towards him. He laughed and said, "your people have tortured me for thousands of years. Used blades constantly, there's nothing you can do to me what they haven't".

It was her turn to giggle as she stepped closer to him and he lost his smile. She knew what his tactic was, the same tactic many of the damned used: pretend that they can't be tortured in any way possible anymore, pretend and maybe they wouldn't be hurt anymore and just put into isolation for eternity. Many of them preferred isolation than the torture they'd receive. She held the handle of the blade then twirled the end of the blade on her fingertip as she said, "a quick slice from this blade and a thousand cuts will be all over your body. You feel like you're dying".

"H-h-happened before," he stuttered, knowing just what it felt like.

"Not with this blade. See, this one's special, the cuts begin to come slower, triggers the brain senses so you know exactly when each layer of skin is being cut. Layer by layer you'll feel it". She quickly pushed the sleeve up on his left arm and cut. He screamed as more cuts revealed themselves all around his body while Hela just stood back in amusement.

"Please, stop it," he whimpered.

"No," she said blatantly as she placed her hands upon the arms of the chair and leaned down as he stiffened. "I want you to tell me everything about your little Horcrux spell".

"Why? That was a long time ago, it was destroyed, over now".

She hummed and said, "tell me...I think it's about time I introduce you to a new torture method that not many damned receive. You see, I'm the Goddess of Death. I wasn't given that title when I became Queen, I was given it when I was born". She now stood straight with elegance and power. "Being goddess gives me certain powers, one I'm about to use on you".

She reached for his jawline and her fingers barely touched him before he screamed as best he could as the air in his lungs suddenly disappeared. The area of skin she was touching started to deform and wrinkle. She did that for a few moments before she let him go and he gasped in the air that he was denied, never feeling such pain before.

"With my touch, I can make someone old if I want to. Take away their life force until they die".

"I'm already dead," he said in fear.

"Yes," she said sweetly, "which is why this can go on for eternity. Would you like that? Day after day, night after night, you could be feeling that pain and I can't make the transformation into an old man permanent. How much pain do you think you'd be in, when your body turns like that and you're still being tortured by my men? I'll tell you this, no one has ever survived. They've eventually just become a shell...now give me what I want," she demanded but he began to whimper, the strong man that resisted telling Alec all those years was now whimpering before her. "you are dead. Why do you choose to keep such information to yourself?" she asked intrigued.

"I shall be remembered," he said after a moment of hesitation looking down.

Hela looked at the pitiful man and said, "you are not remembered. The spell that you created, only one other has used it and I gather that even he was surprised when he found it. You are forgotten, your people despise you so much that they never spoke of you. Through the ages you became nothing, no one knows your name, so why keep it a secret?"

Herpo did not answer but he did clench his fists. Hela glanced to Falcon as he changed back into his human form and Death walked around Herpo before holding the soul steady. Herpo, confused about why Death needed to do this, asked, "what? What are you-"

He didn't finish asking because the next thing to come out of his mouth was a piercing scream filled with agony and if anyone was to hear it, they would question how it was possible for such a human to scream in such a way. It was the kind of scream that made your blood run cold, that ignited adrenaline, flight or fight, stand or run; to keep a secret but know pain is expected, or give in and not know what was to come. Hela used the knife to cut his chest open while Falcon held him still so that she could cut a straight line without the man thrashing. A thousand more cuts appeared across his body, but it was the cut to his chest that inflicted such pain. Hela had then dropped the knife but shoved her own hand into his chest.

His scream subsided but that was only because his mouth was now filled with blood. Hela's hand began to move around in his chest while her power inflicted pain. Around the wound, he was ageing and Herpo could only imagine what was happening to him on the inside with the Queen's power. Hela began to hum as she said, "stomach…liver…lung…" she then gasped and smiled as Falcon held Herpo's head up so she could look into his eyes. He felt his chest constrict and he couldn't describe the unimaginable pain. Herpo was sure that even if his mouth wasn't filled with blood, he wouldn't have been able to scream. He wanted to pass out, to let the all-consuming darkness come for him but it never did. The Queen just smiled, and he felt his heart breaking, tearing little by little as she said happily, "there's your heart".

Herpo didn't know it was possible for a heart to break. You could have problems with the organ but he never knew, like many, if it was possible for a heart to truly age and break but he now had the answer. It could because it was happening to him at this very moment. He couldn't even plead for forgiveness for not answering her questions because the pain he felt paralysed him.

This pain went on for only minutes but to Herpo it felt like hours and when the Queen finally removed her hand from his chest, he wondered if he still had a heart or if it had turned to ash. Hela smiled as she walked over to the table to gather a cloth to clean her hand with and when she turned back, Falcon had moved Herpo around to face the wizard while Herpo healed. When the wound finally healed, he gasped having the strength to breath and looked between Death and the Queen and said weakly, "Okay...okay I will tell you".

Hela smiled and said, "excellent". She decided to taunt him, knowing this would affect his honour, knowing someone else was using his spell and was darker than him. She threw the cloth on the table and walked closer, standing next to Falcon as she said, " There's another wizard going around using that spell. Don't know how many times he's done it or where he's hidden them, but I know it's been done. You see, this wizard, who's using your spell, who's even darker than you, had much more of an impact on the world than you, is using your spell to overshadow you". She shrugged. "I came here not wanting to harm you, but you refused to help. I just thought you might be willing to help".

He lifted his head up and became stiff and she smiled in victory knowing a man's honour, even one as vile as this, was everything. He couldn't stand anyone doing better. He said, "killing someone damages the soul, I used that to create the Horcrux. You have to deliberately kill someone then say a spell which will ultimately draw a piece of the soul out and encase it into an object. If later the original body was killed, you would live in a non-corporeal form, but creating a physical body has been known and there are methods of doing so".

"Destruction?" She questioned.

"The object has to be destroyed beyond repair. You know when it's destroyed because a scream may be heard. Depending on how many this wizard you speak of has created, he may not feel the first one being destroyed but as it gets closer to him being vulnerable, he will notice. But that depends on the length of time that he had been split from his soul. He may not feel a thing. The Horcrux, however, will not be easily destroyed. It has a mind of its own, using that to manipulate those around it, influencing them, and will even try to persuade someone with the intentions of destroying it against that. The original soul, however, is weak, even just after one Horcrux, the soul becomes unstable".

Hela asked cautiously, not wanting to show personal involvement with a Horcrux, "What if the object is a person? How do you get the soul out then?"

Herpo looked at her with a mixture of shock and foolishness as he said, "then the wizard is foolish because the human will eventually die. It wouldn't be much of an immortality if the human dies in 100 years. I assume it is someone from my world?"

She didn't answer his question. "So, it's unlikely someone would choose to do that," Hela said not realising before that maybe her sister wasn't intentional. "Is it possible that a Horcrux can be created by accident?"

Herpo seemed to be thinking for a moment before nodding, "yes. If the wizard has stretched his soul far enough, it could be possible but with a very slim chance".

"How stretched?" Hela asked, fury building up inside of her at the number of Horcruxes they would have to hunt down, which Hela knew already would not be easy.

"He would have to push his soul to the limit. I would say 6 or 7 times would be the limit that a soul can be split for any accidental Horcrux to happen, but he would have had to commit a murder very shortly before".

Hela nodded slowly, believing the words and now knowing for sure that her sister was an accident, but that didn't make her any less angry. She just now knew there were 6 or 7 Horcruxes out there that needed to be destroyed before they even thought of killing Voldemort, as he would just come back but be harder to find in a non-corporal form. She asked, "Is there a way to get it out of a person without killing them?"

Herpo hesitated, knowing the answer wouldn't be the one she wanted, "two souls are occupying the same being so trying to remove one soul would also remove the other. You cannot...the only other way to remove the soul is by the person feeling such guilt, such remorse for what they've done that the soul returns and becomes one. I do not know what effect that would have on the human the soul is in though. Depending on the length of time the two souls have shared an occupant, the Horcrux would be leeching power off of the other soul. It could be damaged".

"So, there's no way to get the soul out, great," she said sarcastically.

"There's...there's something else you should know" he said cautiously, knowing this was something else she didn't want to hear, and he feared she would touch him again. "Due to two souls possessing the same being, the human is connected to the Horcrux and the wizard. The person could have dreams about what the wizard is doing because they are connected. They could see through their eyes, or see other Horcruxes if they tried. But, there is also the issue of possession. If the wizard knows there's a connection between them and the other human, he could twist their mind, make them see things".

"What things?" She demanded, wanting to step closer to hurt the wizard again as it seemed this meeting only caused more problems than solutions. It took Falcon stepping closer and casually touching her fingertips that kept her in place. Hela didn't look at him, however, not wanting to show weakness in front of the wizard.

"Anything. Loved ones in danger, making it seem like he's the only ally they have, turning the human against everyone they know. Infinite possibilities, they have to learn to protect their mind against the wizard".

"Is there anything else you can tell me?"

He shook his head and begged, "that's everything, I promise. Please, don't hurt me again".

She gave him a small smile and said, "I'm a fair and just Queen, you've given me what I want so I won't". She gestured to the doors and as they opened, the fire demons returned. They stepped forward and began to unchain the wizard before holding the chains themselves as he stood and waited for the Queen's command. She said, "take him back to Mareritt. He can have a week without torture".

The demons grabbed him as Herpo said, "thank you, my Queen, thank you," never before had he been given so long without torture.

"I told you, I am fair," she said as he was taken out of the room.

As the doors closed behind the fire demons, Falcon turned to Hela and pulled her into his arms. She held him tightly as he smoothed her hair and kissed her forehead and said, "I am sorry it was not the answer you wanted".

Hela bit her lower lip as tears sprung to her eyes and she said, "I have to protect her. He's threatening everything now. Not just her life but her mind, her soul, the very person she is, is at stake".

"Hey," he said pulling away but kept his arms around her. When he saw a tear fall down her blue tinted cheek, he brushed it away with his thumb and said, "I give you my word, I will scour the universe, use every aspect of my power to find a way to solve this. When have I ever let you down?"

"Never," she smiled and raised a hand to cup his cheek.

"Exactly. You have been my only family for a thousand years, my only love till the day I die and after that," he leaned his forehead on her, "I will not let a simple wizard cause you pain". She then leaned up to kiss him, a simple kiss but he soon wrapped his arms around her waist while she wrapped hers around his neck. All thoughts of the torture vanished from their minds as they held onto each other tightly, a comfort they knew could never be taken from them.

* * *

Authors Note: Hope you liked the chapter, please review.


	9. Chapter 9: Patience and Vigilance

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Avengers.

Authors note: I know some of you want action and soon but this fanfic will be a long one and at the moment, there won't be much action. At this point, I want to build more of a family relationship and the main focus is on keeping the secret that is Dahlia and for that truth and others to be revealed. If you're patient, you will see plenty of action in later chapters that I hope you approve of.

Sorry for the late update, I've been busy with personal matters this past week and only had time to post now. Welcome to the new followers and favourites and to those of you that posted a review, always appreciated and cheer me up.

* * *

Chapter 9: Patience and Vigilance

Dahlia had been with her sister on Niflheim for longer than she thought. She had been there three weeks, it was now the 22nd of July. She hadn't anticipated being there that long but as each second, hour, and day went by, she didn't want to leave. She loved the people, spending time with her sister, learning more about her magic, and she even enjoyed the training although it didn't seem like it. Akio had her training for six hours every day since the day she arrived. She would wake up at 5am every morning, with a little encouragement from Akio who would always rip the covers from her but eventually, she woke up a few minutes before he even arrived and beat him to open the door. The same training course was every day, but Dahlia had never gotten past the second part, she had gotten to the last hurdle though which was an improvement. She had been studying Aesir magic with her sister but Akio recommended books on battle strategies and training which she had also been reading. She was still hesitant about bringing up what the two lessons were that she was supposed to learn. It took her a while, but she finally figured them out.

She woke up at 4am to get changed and made her way to the 'gym' as she called their training room and began to work on the assault course, without Akio. He entered the room at 5:10am, quite surprised that she was there and attempting the course without him. She fell, of course, like always but when she saw he was in the room, she walked over to the white line and stood on it.

"Morning," Akio said.

"Morning, sir," she said standing firm like a soldier. "Permission to speak, sir?"

"Granted".

"I finally figured out the two lessons, sir".

"At ease," she relaxed, "what are the lessons?"

She hesitated, not knowing completely if she was right but it was her only guess after a moment of time trying to figure it out. She thought it was many things such as strength, stealth, silence and how to take orders but it didn't fit into how he commanded the lessons. She finally figured it out a few days prior. She said, "the first lesson is vigilance. The course changes, never the same pattern twice so you want me to be vigilant, to notice when the changes occur. The second is patience, which is why you have me staring at a wall for hours. For a war or battle to be a success, a person must be patient to get the result they want. You want me to be vigilant and patient".

Akio stepped closer and gave her a single nod, "correct. You discovered the truth quickly".

She shrugged and answered, "I'm on a time limit being here. I want to learn as much as possible".

He pointed to be beginning of the course and said, "again".

"Sir, I cannot beat it. No matter how patient or vigilant I am, I can't beat it. I think it was designed so that I couldn't".

"Wrong," he almost barked, "the course can be beaten by you. It was designed for you the moment you entered the room. You have the power to defeat it".

She thought over his words and said, "power? I can use my magic?" He didn't answer. "I thought I couldn't, I thought this was just physical".

"I never said that. The course was designed for every aspect of yourself. Go again, but this time patience, vigilance and use everything you have".

She nodded and went to the beginning, and with the signal from Akio she went. She paused at the beginning, taking deep breaths as she closed her eyes and imagined her magic in her mind. She took in her lessons with her sister and father and when she opened her eyes, everything was slower to her. The slight wave in the water could clearly be recognised and the slight vibration of the stones that would sink stood out to her. She ran across memorising the pattern. She did the same with the rubble, going over and under the five walls, noticing the vibrations and which way they were going. She couldn't help but stop and lose her focus after she had gotten past the rubble, knowing it was her accomplishment that she had never done before. Approaching the third part, she saw that it was a climbing wall. She didn't know how it would trick her, so she slowly summoned a small fire ball in her hand and threw it towards the wall. Instantly, multiple spikes appeared through the wall and while they were out, she froze them so they wouldn't return. She climbed the wall with ease avoiding the spikes as she did before reaching the top.

When at the top, the next was a balancing bridge. She looked down to see that she was 30ft in the air thanks to the climbing wall. She took her first step on the bridge and immediately, a large axe began swinging blocking her path. She tried to freeze it, but it didn't work, and she saw no other way of getting across. Akio's word then hit her, "you have the power to defeat it". She took a slow breath and focused on the end of the path, ignoring the four axes that swung and slowly walked forward. Her magic sprouting from her hands but her only focus was on the end. She reached the end of the 20ft path and sighed in relief.

The next part of the course was the ditch. She would have to leap from gaps by landing on slopes. She had to jump three times. Each path was covered in water and so she remembered the first lesson that her father taught her: levitating the water. She focused as she held out her hand like he taught her and as each droplet rose, covered in her magic, she threw the water against the wall. With the path now cleared, she jumped each gap and almost fell on the final landing slope. The next was an apex ladder and from what she could sense, there didn't seem to be anything wrong with it in the sense that it would change. The steps, however, that she had to step on, were not even a centimetre thick. She knew her balance would be put to the test. There were seven steps to the top and seven back down. With caution, she did each step and quickly learned that running quickly helped as the force of each step pushed her to go faster so her balance wasn't put to the test sooner.

The seventh stage was a terrace, jumping and landing from a height. She walked to the edge to see that there were blocks attached to the wall that she was expected to jump to, but as soon as she looked down her vision became blurred, the blocks moving. She felt the magic used to distort her vision. She attempted to jump to the first but fell and only didn't fail the course because she managed to grip the block as she fell, pulling herself back up in the process. Standing with her back against the terrace, she closed her eyes and held her hand over the blocks, sensing where they were, staying as close to the terrace as possible. She knew her vision would trick her mind, so she'd use her magic for her sight. As she jumped the second step, she landed but faltered and pushed herself against the wall to calm her heartbeat. The next two steps were taken similar until she reached the end where she finally opened her eyes, her vision restored to normal.

Rings were next. She had to swing on each one, below her was water. She reached for the first one and nothing happened but when she reached for the second, it set on fire and burned her hand. She quickly retracted her hand and hissed, seeing the burn clearly. Her left arm on the ring began to shake so she raised the water to drench each of the rings so they'd have trouble setting on fire. None of the rings after that reacted like the second. She then had to face a 20ft wall run. She ignored the rope that dangled in the centre as she could sense a slight vibration coming from it, knowing it would react if she touched it. Running as fast as she could up the hill wall, she jumped as she got closer to the top and her fingertips gripped on, her fingers turning white in the process. She pulled herself up with the strength she had and lied on the top for a moment before standing to her feet. She walked to the edge of the wall and saw that there was no way down; no rope, no ladder, no blocks, just a straight flat wall and at the bottom a simple mat.

Dahlia didn't know what to do, she sensed no magic at work that was supposed to help her and looked to Akio for advice. He just stood there, admiring how far she had finally gotten in such a short amount of time. Words rang in Dahlia's mind, something that her sister and father had always told her, "trust your magic". So, she did. She turned around and prayed to her father that it would work, that her magic would truly protect her from what she was about to do if she was wrong. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and fell down the 30ft drop.

She wasn't expecting to land on a soft landing, opening her eyes to see that she now was on a large inflatable. Sighing in relief, she slid down the side where Akio was as he said, "a matter of faith. A warrior takes risks, even when they do not know the outcome. The fall was a matter of faith, not only in your magic but in yourself. That object was always going to catch you, it was just disguised so you would not see it".

Finally calming down from the thrill of the course, she smiled and jumped slightly as she said, "I did it. I finally beat it".

"Yes, you did, now the real training begins". He walked towards the wall filled with blades of different sizes and shapes before pulling out a large silver blade with a leather handle and a Norse symbol on that Dahlia recognised as strength. He handed it to her and said, "the Queen mentioned that she has taught you the basics during your time in your dream world, as she calls it".

"Yes, sir".

"Good," he gestured for her to stand further back and she took her stance. He pulled his sword out from his waist and said, "let's begin" he sprang into action, impressed that she managed to block his first attack.

* * *

After training, Dahlia bathed and got dressed before going to her sister's office. She entered the room, her sister sat at her desk, not realising that she entered till she closed the door. Hela looked up from her work and said surprised, "is it that time already?" Looking at the clock.

Dahlia giggled as she walked to her and said, "what're you doing?"

"Paperwork".

"Paperwork? Since when did you do paperwork?"

Hela twirled her quill around guiltily as she leaned back into her chair and said, "since I may have been neglecting it for the past few weeks".

"Hela," Dahlia scolded as she crossed her arms over her chest. "You shouldn't have fallen behind because of me".

"It's nothing," Hela shrugged it off. "Just a couple of files".

"Oh yeah," Dahlia said doubtfully, "what have you got to do?"

Hela swiftly looked at a couple of papers and said, "err, the usual. Transfers from across the realm such as food, supplies, money. People from other realms, contacting me about wanting to meet etc, no doubt a ploy to try to get me to marry so they can have my power," both girls laughed, "records of people that need to be sentenced who have been taken to Mareritt but I'm not too far behind on them, I've been doing them and attempting to give them sentences when you've been at training. Also, release forms of people who've served their sentences and what the guards say if they've changed and deserve to leave Mareritt...oh and request forms to leave Mareritt".

"Request forms?" Dahlia said with her eyebrows lifted in disbelief. "You can request to be taken out of Mareritt?"

"Yes, but it doesn't happen often. Even most people who've served their sentence don't leave when the time is up. It all depends on their attitude, if they've suffered enough and if they've felt guilty for what they did wrong. Takes weeks of information gathering from different people before a decision is made. Even the council get involved. Their cultural understanding of people from different worlds helps me decide. People in Mareritt can request to leave, even early, but that's an ever-rarer occurrence. Also, people from Lykke can request people from Mareritt, if they're a relative of some sort, for release. It's a very long and draining process".

"Well while you do that," she said walking to one of the bookcases to choose a book. She found one quickly and walked to her leather seat by the fire, "I'll be sat reading".

"What about lunch, and you haven't had breakfast?"

"It's okay...how about this, you finish the one you were working on and then we'll go, deal?"

Hela smiled and said, "I'm the older sister, I'm supposed to influence you to do good and do the right thing, not the other way around".

Dahlia shrugged teasingly, "well when you're a Queen and you have a lot on your plate, your little sister can turn into your main motivator. Now work," she said sternly as she looked down to her book and couldn't help but smile when she saw her sister do just that.

A further ten minutes later is when Hela put her quill down and said, "finished with that document. I was thinking, how about we go for a picnic for lunch?"

"We've never done that," Dahlia said closing her book and standing.

"I know. I wanted to do something different. I have had the kitchen prepare us one already, if you wanted to go but if not, we can eat in the dining room as always".

"No," Dahlia shook her head smiling, "I think a picnic is a great idea".

"Let's go," Hela stood and the sisters linked arms immediately.

Hela gave two servants their orders. One was to go get the stablehands to get their horses ready and the other was to go get the picnic baskets while Hela and Dahlia got their cloaks. It was the first time Dahlia would be going out of the city and it was for a picnic with her sister, so it made it all the more interesting and exciting. Getting to the courtyard, Akio was already suited up with his sword as he would accompany them for their safety. Dahlia froze at the top of the steps and said, "they're not horses".

Hela laughed and said, "I know but I told the servants that because I wanted you to see them first when I told you what we'd be riding. These are Thestrals".

Dahlia walked down the steps slowly, until she stood in front of a Thestral. It has a big, bony figure with their dragon-like face which bore white glittering eyes that lacked expression and pupils. Fleshless, lustrous bodies covered with a translucent and glossy coat which makes it smooth and dark but slightly slippery, and so thin that the bones are clearly defined. Their large wings sprouting from their backs didn't possess any feathers at all, unlike usual winged creatures. Their wings were black and leathery, more similar to that of a bat. They also had sharp fangs that could easily be used to seize and slash their pray.

Dahlia reached out and began to stroke the snout of the one that stepped forward to her and smiled. Hela said, coming closer, "in this realm, anyone can see them as they were born here. They're one of the few creatures that are naturally born here. Most run in herds but there are a few trained ones that we use to travel, as they allow it. A Thestral is a very smart creature, smart enough that they can understand their rider's word when asked to travel to a specific location. Very loyal and will attack if they sense a threat. They have them on Midgard".

Dahlia's head immediately whipped round to her sister and said, "they're not on Midgard. I would have seen them if they were".

Hela nodded, "Alec sent a heard to Midgard at the beginning of his reign because whenever he visited with them, they seemed to like it. They've been there for a very long time. On Midgard, it is a different matter of sight. You can only see them if you have seen death and if you truly understand death. They are rare though there and many believe they are omen of misfortune and bad luck but that's just because they don't understand. Lily told me that there was, in fact, a loyal Hogwarts herd that pulled the carriages. It's also taught in your fifth-year Care of Magical Creatures class. When you go back to Hogwarts, it's likely you'll..."

"I'll see them, because of Cedric's death and finally knowing and accepting death".

Hela nodded then said, "the one you are stroking is yours. It's a she and it's a gift to you. She doesn't have a name, she's just finished her training so it's up to you".

Dahlia smiled at her Thestral as she licked her hand and Dahlia said, "hey girl, what do you wanna be called...how about Eclipse?"

The newly named Eclipse nodded slightly before bending down and sprouting her wing to the side. Hela said, "she wants you to mount her. She accepts you as her owner and rider now".

Akio held out his hand to assist her and Dahlia climbed onto the wing before mounting Eclipse's back. Eclipse then stood up straight as Akio directed Dahlia to hold onto her mane to ensure balance and to place her legs behind the wing joints for safety. He assured her that Eclipse wouldn't cause her harm and would keep her as safe as possible because of her loyalty.

Akio then jumped on his Thestral, Abrafo, the name meaning warrior which Dahlia just smiled and shook her head at when she heard it. Her sister's Thestral was also male and she named hers Zelda, originally meaning dark battle. Once everyone was on their Thestral and had the picnic basket, they set off running across the courtyard but then took to the air. Dahlia wrapped her arms around Eclipse's neck in panic but the Thestral turned her head to check on her rider and Dahlia smiled as she slowly began to pull away her tight grip. Her sister flew to the right of her while Akio flew on the other side.

Hela laughed and smiled while going through the air and shouted, "I thought you enjoyed flying".

"I've never been this fast before," she shouted back.

They flew through the air at an incredible rate for a few minutes, going around the city, and when they got to the castle of the old Kings, the Thestrals turned left towards the forest. They began their decent not too far away from the forest but not too close that the shade hit them. They could see the whole city from the hill they were sat on; the castle of the old Kings, the palace, the people, but Dahlia could also see a hint of the red sky in the distance and it made her think of the people of Mareritt and how different it was over there. She had kept her promise to her sister and did not to go into the south wing towards Mareritt, but her curiosity still got to her sometimes.

They set up the large blanket and placed the food out and even gave the Thestrals some raw meat before Eclipse and Zelda began to run and fly around. Akio stood not too far away but out of hearing, scanning the area for any threats while Abrafo, his Thestral, did the same but in the sky. It seemed almost natural for both soldier and Thestral to be doing this, so Dahlia asked Hela just as she put a blueberry in her mouth, "okay. I've been here almost a month and I don't think I've ever seen him eat or sleep. Does he?"

Hela giggled and answered, "a person who's dead doesn't have to eat or sleep. I do know he eats at celebrations and stuff like that, but I never see him. If he does, it's up to him. Besides that, I know he meditates at night, but I don't know if he sleeps".

"Let me guess," Dahlia said glancing to Abrafo, "his Thestral is similar to him".

Hela nodded, "Abrafo was a very quick learner, the trainers said. Took orders and guided the younger Thestrals to do good and succeed. However, when it came to finding him a master, he didn't like anyone we chose; he would show his dislike instantly".

"How did he end up with Akio then?" Dahlia asked biting into a strawberry.

"A very strange story. Akio, who never wanted a Thestral, always wanted to keep his feet on the ground where he had complete control. One day, he was walking past the stables late at night when he heard a noise. He went to investigate and that's when he met Abrafo. For a week, whenever Abrafo was out of his stable, he was following Akio around, and it was clear to everyone but Akio that Abrafo belonged to him. Eventually, he gave in and became his master and named him, and 500 years later, we're here".

"500 years," Dahlia almost spat out the strawberry in surprise.

Hela nodded, "because they're naturally born here, when they get to a certain age, they just stop growing and are infertile after that. Unlike the ones on Midgard, which will grow and one day die, they will return to Niflheim".

"Wow, so that means Eclipse-"

"Will always belong to you," Hela answered.

"What-what about after I die? Will she still recognise me if I'm a soul and if I come here?" Dahlia asked nervously.

"Of course. You're now linked by your souls, not by your physical being. She'll always see you as her rider. Now, enough about death because you're not dying anytime soon".

"A lifetime isn't that long, sister," Dahlia said comfortingly.

"But you know papa and I are trying to find a way for you to become like us. To live thousands of years, with us".

"And the only way you've found is on Asgard in which dad is in the dungeons and you're banished from, unable to return. Hela, sister, with this war against Voldemort, I don't want you to be angry and upset if I die. If I come here, then great I'm with you. If I don't, if I die in what Odin considers an 'honourable death' and go to Valhalla, then I want you to-"

"Don't say goodbye," Hela snapped. "You're not saying goodbye and that's the end of it. I don't want to hear it, Dahlia".

"But-"

"No. You are my little sister, I do not want to talk about you dying in your last few days here".

"What?" Dahlia asked shocked, "you're sending me back. I thought I could stay longer".

Hela shook her head in pity, "you told me you needed to go back. I've had soldiers watching your house and there have been others. They call themselves the Order of the Phoenix".

"Dumbledore's group?".

"Yep. Members of it have been watching the house and they've been discussing an extraction plan recently. If they take the clone, I may have trouble detecting it if they take it somewhere that it highly protective by ancestral magic. The clone might be just like you, but they might notice something is off eventually".

Dahlia sighed as she glanced to the floor then back to her sister, "Mrs Weasley mentioned something about staying with them sometime during the holidays. This is what she must have meant".

"Truly, I was thinking of spending a few more days here then taking you back. I do not know if they'll come before your birthday or after, so I've planned a ball in celebration in two days' time. The next day, I'll take you home, if that's what you want?"

Dahlia nodded, "it's best. I'll still see you right?"

"Of course. I'll see you in the dreams with papa as usual, and I might take a few sneaky little trips to Hogwarts," Hela said teasingly.

Gasped, Dahlia asked "how? Won't Heimdall detect you?"

Hela shook her head and replied, "if you can find a safe place at Hogwarts and mark my pentacle into the floor, burn it if you have to, then Heimdall won't be able to detect me. But, I will only do this if it is safe so don't go marking it on a field or something where it can be easily seen".

"Got it. Find a safe place and put your mark on it".

"Good. Anyway, you didn't tell me about your training this morning, how did it go?"

Smiling Dahlia answered, "patience and vigilance".

Hela laughed, "you finally figured it out. When?"

"Well first I thought it was the obvious ones like following orders and strength, but I figured it out a few days ago. I just needed to be sure before I gave him my answer".

"What else?"

"Well, I completed my course. Once I figured out I could use my magic. It was harder than I thought it would be, but I did it in the end. Then, he finally taught me about weapons. We spent two hours sword fighting, an hour on how to use blades and daggers at close contact, two hours on close combat training with no weapons so hand on hand, and then the final hour meditating. He wanted me to learn to be at one with my soul, he said. To know my surroundings when I don't have my sight, and how my magic can help me sense".

"He teaches most people like that, wanting them to be the best. So, about your birthday ball, anything specific you want?"

Dahlia shrugged and said, "I've never had one before, other than the Yule ball. You decide".

"Okay, then. We both have a dress fitting tomorrow in the throne room, a great designer from Midgard called Madame Cloe Caivano will be making our dresses".

"Didn't you say the ball was in two days? How can she make a dress in a day?"

Hela giggled and said, "the woman works miracles. I don't know how she does it, but her dresses are divine".

* * *

What Hela failed to mention about Madame Caivano was that she was extremely bossy. She had both Hela and Dahlia stand on separate podiums with different fabrics and colours around them along with mirrors. Her assistant Ishra, however, was a teenage frost giant from Jotunheim and just smiled as Madame Caivano ordered her around. Dahlia quickly learned that Madame Caivano adopted Ishra over a 100 years ago when the girl showed talent in design and took her on as her apprentice, later adopting her as she lived in an orphanage and due to being abandoned at birth, never knew her birth parents. It was not uncommon to adopt children outside of your original realm, which Dahlia learned as Ishra seemed to really love Madame Caivano and vice versa.

After being poked and prodded with needles and measuring tape, the designs were finally taken, not to be revealed until the next day. The girls spent the day together, teaching Dahlia to dance was one thing as it seemed she knew very little dances. Also practising magic and learning how to block Dahlia's mind from intruders. It was a tricky method that sometimes took years to learn but Dahlia was going along with the lessons because her sister requested her to. She just believed her sister wanted her to be protected from every angle, against whatever attack hit her. Dahlia never expected the truth.

* * *

Authors note: please review and thanks for reading.


	10. Chapter 10: Birthday Ball

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Avengers

Authors Note: Welcome to the new followers and favourites and to those of you that posted a review, always appreciated.

* * *

Chapter 10: Birthday Ball

The day of the ball came and the whole kingdom was hectic. The celebrations would start inside the castle in the ballroom, where only those with an invite could come, then it would be moved outside where anyone could come. Dahlia had one request though: that the children at the orphanages, where she had been helping them, could come and celebrate. She knew they wouldn't miss out on the celebrations but wanted them close so they could get the full feel of the heart of the celebration.

It was four hours before the celebration was due to start at 6pm, and Madame Caivano and Ishra had finally arrived with their dresses. Madame Caivano held Hela's while Ishra held Dahlia's and they opened the zippers which they were concealed in and the dresses were revealed. Hela had a black dress with a tight bodice with thousands of diamonds on, and then it went out at the waist with the diamonds going down in spikes but stopped after half a metre. It gave the dress at the top a silver look, with some hints of blue like Hela's magic. It was strapless and had a low back.

Dahlia's was similar but individual to her, it was strapless but didn't have a low back like her sister's as Madame Caivano was reminded by her adopted daughter that the princess was only a child, only 14. Almost all of her bodice was covered in small purple diamonds, but just below her chest area was a strip of black, the fabric underneath, and then in the centre was a cluster of white diamonds to make a tight rhombus shape. The dress puffed out slightly as it got to the waist, showing off the dark purple fabric underneath but with a thin layer of black over so the purple wasn't too bright with little diamonds appointed in different places after the waist so it wasn't completely plain on the bottom end.

Madame Caivano said, "made from the finest silk in this realm, and between the two dresses there are more than 120,000 diamonds".

"It's beautiful," Dahlia gasped, smiling whilst reaching out for her dress.

Ishra handed her the dress and said smiling, "I'm glad you like it".

"Like it? I love it".

Hela smiled at Madame Caivano and said, "Madame Caivano, you've outdone yourself once again. Thank you".

"Anything for my Queen and Princess," she curtsied along with her daughter.

"I hope you enjoy yourself at the ball tonight," Hela said as the dress makers were getting ready to leave.

"I am sure we will. Good day, Milady," they then left.

While Dahlia returned to her room, knowing Eva would be there to begin to get her ready soon, Hela went to her office, promising to be ready in time for the ball. Like Dahlia suspected, Eva was in her room, already preparing her bath but what she didn't expect was the little girl, no older than 2, sat in the middle of her floor playing with a couple of dolls. She looked up when the doors closed and Dahlia saw her brunette hair and blue eyes which contrasted well with her blue skin. "Hi," Dahlia said with a little wave.

Eva then came out of the bathroom and said, "I'm sorry, Dahlia. This is my daughter Lucia. Due to all the arrangements today, I have no one to look after her. I hope it's fine I bring her here, she's really quiet".

Dahlia held up her hand to pause Eva from making up excuses and said, "Eva, it's fine, honestly. You know I like children". Dahlia kneeled down and sat in front of Lucia and said, "hi, Lucia. Your mummy has told me lots about you. These your dolls?"

Lucia nodded and shyly said, "this one, Zarah, she's a warrior and this ones Peta, a prince". Of course, her speech was better than any ordinary two-year-old, she had after all been dead for many years and even though she wouldn't grow, physically, her speech would improve which was a godsend to parents.

"Really. What's the story you made up?"

Lucia glanced to her mother then back to Dahlia and smiled, deciding she liked the Princess. She said, "Zarah rescues the prince and they fall in love but a dark witch tries to tear them apart".

Dahlia gasped acting, "then what happened?"

"She made the prince forget but Zarah was really a good witch and made him remember with a kiss".

Dahlia laughed and said, "like waking up, like sleeping beauty. That's a very nice story".

"Thank you. My momma says you have magic, she says you are good and nice".

Dahlia glanced at Eva who blushed and said, "yes I have magic". She swiped her hand across the dolls and they slowly began to levitate.

Lucia giggled and reached out for them, hugging the dolls tightly to her chest as Dahlia stopped levitating them. She stood and looked to Eva who said, "your bath is ready, when you are". Dahlia nodded, handing the dress to Eva while she walked to the bathroom.

Lucia was a quiet child but opened up to Dahlia whilst she was getting ready, as her mother was styling the princess' hair she talked rapidly about what her mother was like, how she would style her hair, even though it wasn't as long as Dahlia's but she still liked the way her mother did it. It took Dahlia three hours to get ready and a further half an hour to decide on what shoes and jewellery to wear with the dress which Eva and Lucia helped with.

She was stood in front of her mirror, admiring the dress, black heels, the tight curly hair with her tiara and carefully added makeup to give her eyes that mysterious look. She also wore a thick diamond bracelet with a matching necklace. She stood in front of the mirror, taking a deep breath as she tried not to be nervous, knowing that members of the Council would be there; high authority figures of each of the realms on Niflheim and of course, some of the old Kings. The last thing she wanted was to embarrass her sister.

A knock was heard on the door and Eva answered it, curtsying as she opened it, then left with her daughter without Dahlia even noticing. "There's nothing to worry about".

Dahlia directed her eyes to the corner of the mirror and saw her sister's reflection. "How'd you know I was worrying?"

"That is what I did, at my first ball".

Dahlia turned and sighed, "I just don't want to embarrass you. You've done all of this for me, I don't want to go out there and embarrass you".

Hela gestured to the bed, where they both sat, and Hela handed her a small box she was holding. "I was going to give this to you later, better now".

Dahlia unwrapped the paper from the box and opened it. Inside was a locket. "I had the blacksmith make it weeks ago, I've just been waiting for the right time to give it to you".

The silver chain was long, if she had put it on, Dahlia knew it would reach slightly below the centre of her chest. It was a circle locket and on the front, was the Norse symbol for family and six stones, all different colours.

Hela pointed to it and said, "each one for one of us. Green emerald for papa, ruby for Lily, burgundy was her favourite colour, it was the closest I could get. Clear silver diamond for me, violet diamond for you, dark blue sapphire for Jörmungandr, and finally a dark brown-gold diamond for Fenrir. All of our favourite colours in diamonds". Dahlia bit her lip as she tried not to cry at the gesture, knowing everything she wanted was a family and Hela tried to give her that as close as possible. Wrapping her arm around her shoulder, Hela said, "open it". Dahlia opened the locket and her heart skipped a beat at the images. On the right side was a picture of her parents, Hela and herself as a baby while on the other was a painted image of Jörmungandr and Fenrir in their human form. "Obviously, we didn't have cameras a thousand years ago, so I had to speak to an artist to paint the picture of our brothers from memory".

"How come you've never shown me this picture?"

"I couldn't find it. I've been looking for it since you arrived," Hela reached to turn the necklace over, onto the back which held her pentacle symbol. She said, "I've had this engraved into the back so that when you go back to Midgard, if you want to practise any of the stronger spells I've taught you without Heimdall detecting you, wear this. Also, I have one similar so we can communicate with each other through our thoughts. If you ever need me, you can call for me".

Dahlia took the necklace completely out of the box and turned, "please, can you put this on".

Hela laughed for a moment and said, "are you sure? It doesn't really go with your outfit".

"It's long enough to be hidden in my dress and I don't care if it doesn't go. I want to wear it".

While Hela unclasped the lock, Dahlia carefully lifted up her hair so that her sister could lock it without any trouble. Once done, she put her hair back down and held the locket as she turned to her sister.

"There you go," Hela said, "now I think we should go, people have started to arrive".

"I thought it started at 6?" Dahlia asked looking to the clock to see that it was only 5:30pm

"It does but there are always those who turn up early and I've been informed that some guests are already here. For balls such as this, we don't greet anyone until everyone arrives so that we can leave a conversation quickly if we don't like the person," this made Dahlia laugh. "But, I usually stand on the balcony and watch everyone arrive".

"Let's go," Dahlia jumped slightly off of the bed as her sister did and they linked arms as usual.

Watching on the balcony, Dahlia noticed the different kinds of people that were coming to her ball. It was obvious when it came to each of the appointed leaders of the realms as they had guards with them, even though it wasn't necessary. Many arrived in a thestral and carriage but of course, the thestrals walked instead of flew.

As the people coming in slowly came to a halt, no one else entering the doors, Hela gestured to Dahlia to follow her, knowing the ball would finally begin with their entrance. Going out of the room where the balcony was, they walked through a set of doors which led to the double staircase that was the ballroom. Two guards opened the doors while a servant held a tray with glasses of wine on it. "Only one, remember," Hela commented and Dahlia rolled her eyes like she always did.

They walked out onto the balcony at the top of the staircase and looked over the ballroom and instantly, silence fell. Everyone looked up to them as Hela began her speech, "I want to thank all of you for attending tonight. If any of you know my sister personally, then you will know that her birthday isn't for another seven days but she'll be leaving us tomorrow to return to Midgard. This ball isn't just for her 15th birthday, it's to say goodbye but I hope not for long".

Dahlia stepped closer and held her sisters hand.

"Now, Dahlia is one of the most annoyingly stubborn but determined people that I know. I remember when she was learning how to walk, she would take a step but would always fall over and scrunch up her nose and get angry that she couldn't do it," Hela laughed and the ballroom followed as Dahlia blushed, "but she got right back up and tried again until she could do it. Everything was a challenge and she took each one with confidence, just like she does today and I'm proud of her for that. But her most memorable quality is her kindness. No matter whoever, or whenever, or whatever the circumstances are, my sister is always there with a smile and a shoulder to cry on if needed. Just ask the children at the orphanages she's been telling stories too. I know that even though her parents aren't here, they're proud of her, as would our brothers be. I just want to say, I love you and happy birthday...now please, raise your glasses, to Dahlia".

"To Dahlia," everyone cheered then drank.

Dahlia, on the other hand, hugged her sister tightly and said, "I love you too".

Hela pulled away after a moment and gestured to the stairs and said, "go. You have some people waiting for you". Dahlia quickly glanced down the steps to see her grandparents there. "Go, besides, I have someone on my side to meet and dance with," she glanced down the steps beside her to see Falcon at the bottom in a new suit.

Dahlia nodded and winked at her sister before she walked down the stairs, smiling when she made it to the bottom and said, "grandma, grandpa" and hugged them.

Throughout the ball, Dahlia met many interesting people, especially friends of her grandparents who couldn't help but brag about how much they had heard about her and how it was an honour to finally meet her. Several people asked her to dance but the first honour went to her grandfather. He noticed how nervous and tense she was during the dance and told her that if she continued to be nervous throughout the dancing, she would make mistakes so it was better to relax. Thanks to the advice, she was much more relaxed when she got asked to dance with other people.

After the fifth person asked her to dance, her sister saved her from being asked again by dragging her away as she said, "sister, I want you to meet someone very important to me".

Pulling her towards an old man with lavished clothing and his posture intact as if he was someone of high importance made Dahlia nervous. He smiled, however, when they stood in front of him and said, "it is an honour to meet you, Princess Dahlia," he bowed and reached for her hand to kiss her knuckles.

Hela quickly said, "Dahlia, this is Alec".

Dahlia quickly smiled and looked to the old King and curtsied as she said, "it is an honour to meet you. I don't know how to thank you enough for what you did for my sister. If there's ever anything I can do for you, just ask. I know my father is grateful".

Alec shrugged it off and said, "I saw the great Queen and woman she would become. She is like a daughter to me and I could not be prouder".

Hela blushed slightly as Alec gestured to her and Dahlia said, "I've seen that for myself while being here".

"You two look very similar though," Alec said, "both qualities from your father but the eyes, they're a different shade of green".

"I have my mum's while she has dad's," Dahlia answered smiling.

"Well, your sister told me all about you when she visited me. It seems like she can't stop talking about you," both girls blushed and he laughed. "You are truly sisters. Hela told me that you've recently acquired a thestral, you are not scared of heights, are you?"

Dahlia immediately shook her head, "I'm the seeker of the Gryffindor quidditch team at my school. The game requires us to fly in the air. My job is to catch a snitch, a ball slightly smaller than a golf ball so that we win. Sometimes the snitch flies really high, so you get used to it. Especially since all my trust is in my broom, I can't afford to be afraid".

"I see you love the game. Tell me about your life on Midgard? I haven't been there since the end of my reign".

"It is okay. The Muggle world and magical world are completely different from one another. It's like entering another world when the summer ends, quite literally".

Hela said, "well this time you will be literally going back to another world," she laughed and took a sip out of her goblet.

Dahlia rolled her eyes at her sister's attempt at humour and said, "anyway, I'll be going into my fifth year at Hogwarts when I go back. I have these amazing two best friends Ron and Hermione and they've been with me since I started there. Got into trouble on the odd occasions but other than that..".

He hummed and said, "I've heard about these odd occasions. I think fighting a basilisk and being entered into a tournament that can kill you within a short amount of time is quite odd".

Dahlia looked shocked at her sister who nodded and said, "I trust him, you know I do. He won't tell anyone, least of all father".

"I have given my word," Alec said proudly, "my word is my honour".

Dahlia nodded, "my sister trusts you, so do I".

Alec gave a slight nod then said, "I know some people that want to meet you," he looked to his left and said loudly, "Godric, come meet the princess".

The man called Godric was a tall and muscular man with wavy red hair and a beard to match. Green eyes and peach coloured skin wearing red robes with golden highlights. Two women accompanied him; one was beautiful yet with a strict and intimidating manner. Tall with long black hair, dark eyes, and a dark blue dress. The other woman was the opposite with a round plump form with red hair and blue eyes wearing yellow and had a large smile on her face.

As the three stopped in front of Dahlia, Alec said, "Dahlia, this is-"

"The founders," she mumbled after putting the pieces together, shocked that she was actually meeting them.

Godric gave off a jolly laugh and said, "we have wanted to meet you. We heard you were one of our students at Hogwarts".

Dahlia could only nod, still in shock.

"What we haven't heard is of which house you belong too," Godric said intrigued.

"Godric," Rowena said sternly, as if telling him off.

Helga, however, laughed and said, "I think what our dear friend is trying to ask is, which house do you belong to?"

"I'm a Gryffindor," Dahlia answered.

Godric smiled in victory as Rowena handed over a few coins and Helga rolled her eyes, and said, "pay no attention to them. They bet on which house you belong in, Godric thought his own while Rowena said her own or Salazar's. They have a gambling problem".

"No, we don't," both said which made the four others laugh.

"If it helps, Lady Ravenclaw," Dahlia said, "I was almost sorted into Slytherin. The hat was going to place me there but I argued with it. I ended up being with my friends".

Rowena smirked towards Godric, as if she had won because the hat was going to place her in Slytherin first. She then said, "call me Rowena, you're the Princess, after all".

Dahlia gave a single nod as Godric asked, "so tell us, how is our old school? We only see so much, let's have it from a student's view".

Dahlia answered, "It's great, it is like a second home to me. The only issue is, I don't know what it was like in your time, but there's a strong rivalry between some of the houses. Slytherin and Gryffindor mostly".

Rowena hummed as Helga said, "we are aware and we have witnessed that when we watch over the school. It is a disappointment to see our own houses fight over trivial things".

Narrowing her eyes, Dahlia questioned, "I was told that you three lived in peace but Slytherin didn't?"

The three founders glanced to one another for a moment, specifically Helga and Godric glanced at Rowena while she looked down, and it made Dahlia question whether it right to ask and was there something she said that could upset Rowena. Helga said after a moment, "that is true but for a long time we all lived in peace, even Salazar. It was only in the last few years or so whilst he was at the school did his heart turn when it came to those of non-magical families".

Godric continued, "he did, however, change when we came here and viewed our school. He regretted the decisions he made and his attitude towards Muggle-borns".

"What about the basilisk? The chamber of secrets?" Dahlia questioned.

Rowena jumped to its defence and said, "the basilisk wouldn't hurt anyone unless it was ordered to. It has the potential to hurt everyone but it didn't. It is great for protection and that is what Salazar intended when he brought it to Hogwarts. Believing that it would protect, not harm".

"Wait so," Dahlia said shaking her head in confusion, not believing what she was hearing, "Slytherin's original intention for the basilisk was to protect the school and not harm Muggle-borns? Tom Riddle, Voldemort, twisted its orders".

They hesitated at hearing the name and actually glanced to the Queen before nodding and Godric said, "it was brought at the beginning, before his heart turned against Muggle-borns. Salazar may have turned during his final time on earth but he truly regretted his actions and that of his house...especially those of his family".

A silenced passed between them at the mention of his family, knowing just who Godric was trying to mention but not saying any names. It comforted Dahlia on some level to know that even Slytherin, the one who many thought began to rivalry at the school, was ashamed of what he had done as many followed in his footsteps, and it made her hope that they too would regret it before they died.

Godric held out his hand and said, "Milady, would you do this old man to honour of a dance?"

Dahlia smiled, taking his hand as she said, "of course".

As they walked away, Helga and Rowena instantly dissolved into conversation while Hela took a step closer to Alec to speak quietly with him, "you sensed it, didn't you?"

He nodded and replied just as quietly, "when I kissed her hand. I felt the darkness of it but it isn't at full strength yet. I doubt it will be for maybe another year, it won't be able to possess her until then, that's without the training you are providing her to block things out of her mind. How is she coming along with that?"

"Her talent in the art is growing but it worries me. I don't know if her training will be affected when it comes to him trying to get inside of her mind while a piece of himself is in there. Luckily, she hasn't asked why I'm training her to do it and I'm sending her back to Midgard with books on how to strengthen the barriers so she can work on it without me".

"And what of the prophecy you told me about? The one about Dahlia".

Glancing around cautiously, she answered, "in the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry in England, Midgard. Unfortunately, Midgardian magic is powerful when it comes to their prophecies so only the one it is about can collect it. I do not wish to test their power and have the prophecy destroyed if I try to retrieve it".

"Have you told her about it?"

She shook her head, "no. I don't want her to know about it yet. Lily didn't even know the full prophecy, just that it involves Dahlia defeating Voldemort. I don't want Dahlia to collect the prophecy and listen to it. It might reveal the Horcrux and my sister will sacrifice her life to save others. I'm not willing to bet that it's not in the prophecy".

Alec sighed and said, "she will find out eventually".

"Yes, but by that time, I hope to have a solution to this Horcrux problem".

She then felt someone put a hand on her lower back and looked over her shoulder to see Falcon. She smiled as he kissed her cheek and stood by her side and asked, "Alec, is it okay if I steal this beauty from you, I don't believe I've danced with her in the last...oh 20 minutes?"

Hela rolled her eyes as Alec laughed and said, "she's all yours".

Falcon took her hand and spun her as they got to the dance floor before putting his hand to her waist and she smiled putting her forehead against his, her worries melting away just for the moment.

* * *

Authors note: How do you think I did with the founders and their personality? I was hesitant making them real in the story as we never really got to know them and their true personality. Please review


	11. Chapter 11: Surprised Guest

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Avengers.

Authors note important: welcome to the new followers and favourite and thank you always to those of you that review. Now, onto business, as you all know I've been writing Norse in Norwegian as I couldn't find a translator or dictionary but I've managed to come across one so in the next few days I will be going back and changing the language to how it should be. If any of you do know Norse, please don't take the translations as 100% as it says it should be used as a guide as the writer spent years gathering information. Please enjoy and hope for those of you in the world who are having Christmas now are enjoying it.

* * *

Chapter 11: Surprised Guest

The inside part of the celebration, the ball, was finally over and everyone retreated outside to the courtyard where a massive fire was blazing; people were dancing to the music and food was on a very large table. Instantly, the people clapped when they saw Dahlia and then returned to celebrate as she walked down the steps. She saw Eva, her husband, William, and Lucia and immediately went to speak to them.

Two hours into the celebration outside, Dahlia had spoken to many people and eventually got persuaded to wear a flower crown and didn't care that the flowers covered up her tiara. She finally managed to speak to the children from the orphanages, but not many of the children came due to their ages and bedtime had already passed. She saw that the children from Alfheim, Nidavellir and Vanaheim were all together and as she walked over to them, she said, "well I'm happy to see you guys".

"Dahlia," they all said and she kneeled down in front of them and open her arms and instantly they all rushed towards her, almost knocking her over if it wasn't for the head of the Vanaheim orphanage shouting, "be careful".

They all pulled away and a little Alfheim girl asked, "Dahlia, is it true you're leaving?"

"Yes but-"

"We don't want you to leave," a Vanaheim boy said.

"YEAH," they all shouted, "STAY".

Dahlia shook her head sadly and said, "I can't. I've got to go back to Midgard, I have school. Remember, I told you all about Hogwarts?"

"Why do they get to keep you?" A Nidavellir girl asked with her lips pressed tightly together. "Who's going to show us magic? Who's going to tell us stories like Cinderella?"

"Or Snow White?"

"And Jack and the Beanstalk?"

"Hansel and Gretel and how they burn the evil witch".

"YEAH," the children said, listing off their favourites then agreeing.

"Listen to me," Dahlia said sternly then smiled, "I'm leaving but it's not forever. I am not the only person in this realm that knows those stories, besides, I've told the book maker to create physical copies of those stories and to send them to your orphanages. I'm sure if you ask one of the adults, they will read them to you".

The adults in the back nodded as the children looked to them. "But it's not the same," one of them said. "You do funny voices and use your magic, it makes it special". They all murmured in agreement.

"I promise, I will not be gone forever. I have to learn how to use my Midgardian power that I got from my mother before I can leave Hogwarts. You want me to be the best witch I can be, right?" They all nodded. "Well then there you go. I will be back and when I do, I'll have all of you come up to the palace and I'll read to you. How about that?" Nodding. "Now I know it's past some of your bedtimes and I don't want to inconvenience the adults any longer. Did you all have fun tonight?"

"Yes".

"Good. Now, am I going to get smiles out of all of you before you leave or am I going back to Midgard sad because you are?" She teased.

They all instantly smiled, not wanting her to be upset, then she opened her arms once again and they all ran into them, this time knocking her over and she laughed. The adults eventually pulled them off of her and helped her up as she was saying goodbye. Those around them, however, couldn't help but smile at her kind nature and knew what was said about the young Princess was true.

As she was saying goodbye, she noticed a middle-aged woman looking at her with a small smile. She saw, from what Dahlia could see, dark eyes, black hair and a sort of hooked nose, wearing a black cloak; the woman looked familiar but Dahlia didn't know where to place her. When the woman noticed her looking, she turned away from the pillar she was leaning on and began to walk against the pathway next to the courtyard. Dahlia immediately followed her, even had to jog a bit, and said loudly, "wait, I want to talk to you".

The woman stopped and slowly turned and said, "hello, Dahlia".

"Who are you? Have we met before?" She asked taking steps closer as she did.

"A long time ago, we did. My name's Eileen, I knew your mother".

Dahlia shrugged and said, "it seems as if a lot of people here did".

"I knew her when she was a child. Before she went to Hogwarts".

Dahlia stopped walking to her when she heard that as she wasn't that far away, only a few feet, and gasped, "what?" She had yet to meet anyone who was from Midgard who was alive when her mother was, other than her grandparents.

"Your mother was nine when I first met her," Eileen let off a small laugh "I had to explain to her what she was and explain it to her parents. My son told her when he realistically shouldn't have but they became close friends after that".

"Wait," Dahlia said thoughtfully, "I've heard this before...Snape!" She snapped in realisation.

"If you mean Severus, then yes. He's my son".

Dahlia opened and closed her mouth, not quite knowing what to say, now having a different impression of the woman in front of her. She decided to move on from the revelation, knowing she had nothing to say. "Why were you watching me?"

"Isn't everyone?" Eileen shrugged. She then looked down and pulled out a shoulder bag that was hidden in her cloak. She picked something out of it, a picture, and said, "I've been away for a few weeks, practising magic in the far north in a wizarding village, I only returned a few days ago. I was having tea with your grandmother yesterday and she mentioned that you didn't have any pictures of your mother from when she was a child. There's a brighter side of having magic, even here".

She held out the picture and Dahlia took a step closer and took it. She looked down to see two young children who she recognised as her mother and Snape. They were sat on a hill, a large tree in the background on a bright summer day. Her mother's hair bright red in waves wearing a flowery blue dress while Snape had shorter, less greasy hair while wearing ragged clothes that looked worn out. One thing that stood out was the way her mother's head was on his shoulder and the way they smiled as if there wasn't a care in the world. Dahlia smiled knowing that it was a time when Voldemort wasn't an issue, when people weren't living in a war.

Dahlia looked up and said, "can I...err".

"It's yours, keep it".

"Thank you, Mrs Snape," Dahlia said sincerely.

"It's Ms Prince. I changed my name after I died but please, call me Eileen".

Dahlia nodded but then asked "he's not a Death Eater, he's a spy, isn't he? I mean, someone can't go from being best friends with a Muggle-born to wanting them all dead and be so full of hate like Voldemort".

Eileen bit her lip for a moment, thinking about how to answer, "my son wasn't always good. After the incident with your mother in their fifth year it only continued to get worse. I died, his father wasn't a great man and I died because of that. Severus' heart grew so full of hate and it only continued to grow since he was being tormented at school by that Potter and Black, but my son participated in cursing them too so he wasn't completely innocent. I wish he didn't, I wish my son turned away but he became obsessed with the Dark Arts and was recruited by Voldemort. He went willingly, joined willingly. That was his own mistake, which he lives with every day. It was only after he found out your mother was in danger did he go to Dumbledore and beg for him to hide you, to protect you. It was then that he became a spy, took the Professor's job at the school and has been there ever since...I'm not trying to defend my son's actions but he does everything for a reason".

"What about picking on the students, don't see a reason for that?" Dahlia asked wanting to know what she thought, she just didn't mean for it to come out so crudely.

Sighing, Eileen answered, "I do not know the answer, but I like to think he does it to keep his cover. If he were kind to Muggle-born students, to any other house but Slytherin, or to you, even if he treated them even fairly, wouldn't that have grown suspicious to the Death Eater children and parents? He knew Voldemort would one day return, what would have Voldemort thought if he was told that he treated you with some respect?"

Dahlia closed her eyes for a moment and looked down, never considering that could be a reason.

"However, he may hold a slight bit of a grudge against you because he believes you're James Potter's daughter".

"But I'm also my mum's," Dahlia snapped her eyes open.

Eileen shrugged and replied, "she was his best friend and James Potter was his tormentor. He loved Lily and never wanted her to be with James and he still believes you're a product of that. He sees what he wants to see, he sees James in you so that he has a reason to dislike you but you must know he is protecting you".

Dahlia slowly nodded, "I know. In my first year, he saved me from falling off of my broom which was being jinxed...I've heard rumours of what Voldemort does to his followers, he's okay, isn't he?"

Eileen hesitantly went back into her bag and brought out a mirror. It was circular with a golden trim around it and was the size of a hand mirror but without the handle. Eileen said, "I assume you've seen one of these before".

Dahlia walked forward to stand beside Eileen as she said "yes. My grandparents showed me theirs and my sister told me about them. It's called a looking glass and everyone here has one. It not only shows your reflection but you can see people from the realm you originally came from, but not many people use theirs". Dahlia knew more than that, she knew that her grandparents didn't use theirs as often after they believed she died. The power of the looking glass was that it hacked into the person's being, their subconscious, and would allow them to see people they believed to be alive. With a doubt that Dahlia was dead, her grandparents and even Hela couldn't see where she was so they believed she had truly died.

Eileen nodded, "at the beginning, many would be obsessed with watching their loved ones but as time goes by, you begin to stop. Knowing that they'll be okay without you, many checking in from time to time. If not, you'll go mad with constant watching..." she looked to the mirror and said, "show me my son, show me Severus Snape".

The mirror began to swirl like the portal she entered not long ago, their reflection fading and turning into what they recognised as Snape's office at Hogwarts. He was sat at in desk in a stiff manner, bent over his desk as he took potion after potion which they realised was pain relief potion. Eileen quickly moved her hand over the mirror, not wanting Dahlia to see but Dahlia grabbed her hand and said, "don't". Eileen put her hand down, "what happened to him?"

"Severus," Professor Dumbledore came into picture, "what this time?"

"Nothing more than usual, Crucio," he answered groggily. "Like the last time, he's trying to find followers, to regain the numbers he once had".

"We'll talk about this later, Severus, drink your potions. Heal and recover, then we'll talk," Professor Snape nodded and took another potion.

Eileen then brushed her hand across the image, making it disappear. Dahlia immediately said, "Voldemort really does Crucio his followers".

"Take the intruder into the south of the palace," Dahlia heard her sister demand. She pulled away from Eileen and stepped out of the pathway and saw her sister and Falcon with several guards going towards the palace, holding a man who seemed to try to fit in with his clothing but his obvious lack of blue skin didn't help his cover and she assumed he thought his large hood on his cloak could cover his face.

"I'm sorry, Eileen, I should probably go," Dahlia said as she turned to say goodbye but Eileen was gone, not a trace that she was there.

Dahlia knew she had to follow her sister, she had to find out where the intruder came from, what his intentions were. She knew taking the front entrance would attract the guards who, now knowing there was one intruder on Niflheim, would insist on escorting her back to her room and keep watch. That was if her sister didn't have soldiers already out to find her.

She had to avoid quite a few guards on her way to the south wing but being there for three weeks had shown her shortcuts, and with a little help from magic, she managed to distract a few of the guards. When she got to the south wing, she was immediately greeted by the gates and fortunately for her they were left open slightly. Dahlia walked towards the gates but had the great feeling that she should leave, that she should follow her sister's only rule, but she needed to know the truth. So, she pushed the gate open so she could walk through then pushed it back so it didn't seem like she was there.

Dahlia didn't know where her sister would take the intruder; after all, she was banned from the south wing and it wasn't like they had any maps or signs that told her where to go. The wing was larger than she had expected, but when she saw a few windows she gathered hope that she was close to somewhere important. Refusing to look out of the windows, knowing what she would see as she walked past them, it was then she heard the scream, the piercing scream that sent shivers down her spine and she strongly considered turning back and going to her room. After all, there was a reason her sister didn't want her to see that part of herself. It was growing louder and louder until she saw the large doors to the south wing throne room.

She walked closer to the throne room and her eyes glanced outside the window for a single moment and she saw people chained, whipped, and it brought tears to her eyes that people were suffering so close.

"SEGJA MÉ VEL HVAT YOR KUNNA?" Falcon shouted in Norse (tell me what you know?).

Dahlia's attention was turned back and she looked through the doors which were open ajar. She saw the guards standing noble to the side of the room while Falcon and Hela were in the centre where the intruder was chained to a chain with knives in both thighs and wrists going through the skin, bones, and into the wood of the chair. It seemed like the entire conversation was being conducted in Norse.

Hela let off a cruel laugh as she leaned against a table full of equipment Dahlia had never seen but could guess what they were used for. She had never heard her sister laugh like that or smirk the way she was doing as she pushed against the table and began to walk towards the intruder. She grazed her fingertips against his neck and the intruder cried, "Líka, iak breyta eigi vita hvatvetna. Iak-Iak kam hí falr eittsvat brandr smíða hí. Iak vas mál minn kona ir ganga til andask nema hinn vǫlva almætr hon munu heill sinn nema þǫrf eittsvat brandr smíða hí sem ūt-gift". (please, I don't know anything. I-I came here for a blade forged here. I was told my wife is going to die but this sorceress said she could heal her but needed a blade forged here as payment)

"Æn er hinn vǫlva?" Hela questioned. (And who's this sorceress?)

"Tora," he said trembling, "Líka, láta mér fara. Iak búa til frelsa mál minn". (Tora. Please, let me go. I have to save my wife).

Hela turned to kneel in front of the man as she touched his cheek with her fingertips, she said, "Tora, vǫlva sá brottvaðning frān Asgard alla ævi aldr?" (Tora, the sorceress banished from Asgard centuries ago?)

"Já". (yes)

Hela laughed once again and stood, "þrótt-lauss...iak eigi þú est asgardian sō stǫðva iak eigi skjólfa hœgri nú. Iak bæði vita þeim Tora breyta eyða einnhverr mœta kurteisliga þér, hon awnd asgardians þar sinn var brottvaðning, æn hvat máttugr óttask sæla þér...hon eittsvat frændi æn kompān minn". (pity...I know you're Asgardian so stop your trembling right now. I also know that Tora didn't make any deal with you, she despises Asgardians since she was banished, and what might be shocking to you...she's a friend and ally of mine)

The intruder looked shocked, "hvat?" (What?)

Giggling, she answered. "Já. eittsvat nær frændi þeim hon spyrja fyrir eittsvat brandr, iak munu fylgja hennar á, vita spyrja munu ki styðja þat nauðigr minn alþyða. eigi margmenni liónar vita sem, einga sá iak hlíta... þér breyta búa heim telja min hví þú est hí, iak áðr vita. hvé margmenni skyggna ir Odin fara til minn vera fyrr hann efni iak breyta búa líkr alþyða skyggna non minn nor minn alþyða?". (yep. A close friend that if she asked for a blade, I would give her one, knowing she wouldn't use it against my people. Not many people know that, only those I trust...you don't have to tell me why you're here, I already know. How many spies is Odin going to send my way before he realises I don't like people spying on me or my people?)

His trembling immediately stopped and he took a turn Dahlia wasn't expecting. He smirked at Hela and stated, "þú est ekki æn eittsvat frú til sá hæl. þú eru hvergi nær ámáttugr at því er til sá ríkr konungr Odin". (you're nothing but a whore of the dead. You are nowhere near as powerful as the great King Odin)

Falcon immediately struck the man for calling the woman he loved a whore and everyone in the room, and Dahlia in the hallway, could hear the crack as Falcon broke his jaw. He only didn't strike him again because Hela grabbed his arm, stopping him. Hela then released his arm and walked towards the back of the intruder, giggling before she put her hands on his head and he began to scream. His skin turning pale and wrinkled.

Dahlia gasped, never witnessing this part of her sister's magic before. She knew what she could do but had never seen it and truthfully, it scared her a bit. Her gasp wasn't as quiet as she thought as her sister looked up from the man and said, "Dahlia".

All eyes were on her as Hela quickly let go of the intruder and walked towards the door. Dahlia, however, ran before her sister got to her, not in fear but in guilt knowing she broke one of her sister's only rules by being in the south wing and didn't want to face her.

Dahlia ran to her room, slamming the door behind her before she jumped on her bed. Burying her face into the pillows, she couldn't help the sobs that wrecked her body. Dahlia sobbed for a few minutes before she felt the mattress go down slightly and a hand touching her back, "sister," Hela said, feeling guilty, "I'm so sorry for what you saw. I never wanted you to see any of that".

Biting her lips to control her tears, Dahlia said, "I knew you could do that, you told me, you warned me about what happened in the south wing and I didn't listen. I didn't follow your rules and I went. I'm sorry".

"You have nothing to apologise for. Dahlia, please look at me," Dahlia slowly turned and went onto her side as Hela lied down next to her, both sisters facing each other. "I'm sorry. I should have made sure you were with someone before I left but when I found the intruder, I just flipped. Usually when Odin sends spies I find them instantly, but this time I didn't. I let him get close to the palace, close to you".

"Don't kill him," Dahlia instantly said.

"What? Dahlia, he saw your face, who knows what he heard being so close to the celebration. I can't have someone alive who knows information that could hurt you".

Dahlia shook her head, "then deal with him another way, silence him. Sister, I don't want no one to die because of me. Please, for me, don't kill him," she then reached out and held her hand.

Hela thought for a moment before she sighed, knowing what she could do and said, "okay, I won't kill him but, Dahlia, know that it would be the safest option".

"Don't".

"...okay, I won't. I just want you safe".

"Thank you," Dahlia said as she moved closer.

Hela rolled onto her side and pulled her sister close, not caring that their dresses were in the way as Dahlia put her head on Hela's chest while Hela wrapped an arm around her and slowly began to stroke her hair. "You know, we left all of our guests," Hela said.

Dahlia let off a small laugh and said "I think they'll understand us leaving. Besides, the party is nearly over and I just want to be with you".

Hela smiled and kissed her forehead, whispering, "iak ástir yðr, lítit nipt". (I love you, little sister)

"iak ástir yðr til, nipt" (I love you too, sister). The sisters slowly fell asleep in each other's arms, not wanting to worry about the intruder or anything else, they just wanted to be there for each other.

* * *

Authors note: Please review. Merry Christmas eve, don't worry this isn't the only chapter you'll get for Christmas. You'll also be getting one tomorrow as a Christmas present for those who celebrate and for those that don't, lets just call it another chapter. More reviews I get tonight, the more inclined ill be to update as soon as tomorrow comes.


	12. Chapter 12: Returning

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Avengers.

Authors note: Merry Christmas to those of you that celebrate it, hope you got everything you wanted and have had a great day so far. Welcome to the new followers and favourites and a special thank you to those of you that review, great Christmas gift.

* * *

Chapter 12: Returning

The next morning, Dahlia woke up alone. She looked around the room to see that her sister was gone and that she was still in her dress from the ball. At the end of her bed, however, covering the floor and couch and chairs were her presents that people brought to the ball. Seeing the sun through the windows and the time, 10am, she wondered why Akio hadn't woken her for her training but then she remembered that today was the day she was going back to the Dursleys. Closing her eyes, she sighed as she wanted to speak to her sister but didn't know where to find her.

Unconsciously, she began to play with the locket she was given and immediately smiled at the thought. She held it tightly and opened her mind using her magic and thought, "Hela? Hela, can you hear me? Please, tell me I'm doing this right and I don't look like an idiot".

She then heard laughter in her mind that said, "I'm here, sister. I'm glad the spell worked".

"This is weird," Dahlia said pulling a face.

"Of course, it is, I'm in your mind," Dahlia's bedroom door then opened and her sister came in smiling, dressed in a different dress.

Dahlia dropped the locket and said out load, "that was weird. It was like, I could hear you but I couldn't hear you".

Hela sat on the bed and said, amused, "you'll get used to it. I see you haven't opened your presents".

Dahlia shrugged and answered "I only just woke up. Besides, I can't take them with me".

"...you can take some without people noticing on Midgard. Why don't we get you dressed then you can open some of the presents and then have breakfast?"

"When do I have to leave?" Dahlia asked bluntly.

Hela hesitated in answering, "the clone has begun to forget things. It has begun to do mistakes so it would be best if we did the switch in the next couple of hours".

Dahlia nodded in understanding. She then did as her sister suggested; got out of bed but this time put her clothes on, the ones she came in, while Hela insisted on doing her hair into a fishtail braid. Opening presents, she wasn't surprised when she saw many of them were jewellery, dresses and magic books as many people there didn't know her personally and these were the kind of presents you would get a Princess. From her grandparents, however, they had given her a charm bracelet with a heart charm, a Thestral, a cauldron, a broom, a crown, a snake, a wolf, a crescent moon and an angel. She instantly put it on before she noticed their second present, a music box, one that she had never seen before. It had a half sphere bottom that then held up an egg shape, very similar to the dragon egg she had to get in the Tournament. It was purple with silver lining around it and silver stars and when she opened it, a soft harmony began to play as a young girl began to turn and words appeared above her, "no matter the realm, we'll always love you, love grandma and grandpa".

She closed the music box and placed it to one side, knowing she wanted to take that with her. Hela then handed her a wooden box which had Norse writing scripted on the front for family. Dahlia opened it and found pictures of when she was a child, and especially some of her mother and father together. Hela said, "the picture that is in your locket is also in there. I found the box full of pictures and thought you might like copies of all of them. The box will only open to your touch as it will sense your magic so no one goes snooping. Besides, I saw you already have a picture of Lily when she was a child". Dahlia looked around panicked, trying to see where she had put the picture and Hela said, "relax, you dropped it last night and I put it on your bedside cabinet". Dahlia nodded in thanks.

Dahlia began to look through the pictures. There were some of her mother before she was born with Loki and Hela or with her grandparents, then some where she was pregnant and when she was first born. Dahlia noticed that nearly all of them were taken in Niflheim, but there were less than two handfuls that were taken somewhere she didn't recognise and assumed it was the Potter home in Godric's Hollow.

When Dahlia got to the bottom she noticed something, two heart shapes carved into the wood like something belonged there. She looked up to her sister who said, "you might want to grab the music box," she did as Hela said, "now take off your locket and open it. It'll fit in the gap". Dahlia took off her locket and like her sister said, it fit perfectly in the gap. What she didn't expect, was a purple light to form and suck her and her sister into the box.

Dahlia started breathing heavy when the smoke disappeared and she appeared in a circular room with books all around. There was a large oak table with 8 chairs, an antique sofa with two matching chairs in front of the fireplace, but what stood out to her was the portrait above the fireplace. It had not only her parents and her sister in but also her brothers. Lily, Dahlia, and Hela were all wearing dresses, their favourite colours of red, purple and a silver blue, while Loki was wearing his usual green outfit. The boys, however, were in their animal forms but were enlarged to what they may look like now.

"I had an artist do it," Hela said, "doing us was easy because of pictures, it was the boys that were the issue, but he managed to do it. I thought it would look good in here".

Dahlia placed the music box down on the table and asked, "and what is this place?"

"I created it for you. You can take this box back to Midgard with you and whenever you want to be alone, whenever you want to learn anything about your magic," she gestured to the books, "you can come here. You can also keep things in here, like the music box, so that no one can find them".

An idea then clicked in her mind and she asked, "Hela, you said for me to find somewhere safe at Hogwarts so you can come through to visit. Can't you just use this?"

Shaking her head, Hela answered, "no, I'm sorry. When you put your locket in, you have to be touching the box to enter this place. For me to come here, I would have to come through the portal at the exact second you place the locket into the lock and touch the box. It's next to impossible. I, also, can't create a portal in this box because technically we are still in your room, and creating a portal and you opening the box at the same time is next to impossible so we'll be detected without the symbol".

Dahlia nodded, knowing it wasn't the best idea but she couldn't figure out a place that would be safe for her sister to come through.

After leaving the box, Dahlia began to take things that she wanted from Niflheim and began to place them into the box so that she could take them back to Midgard with her, unrecognised. At lunch, it wasn't just the two of them; Falcon took the day off saying that the souls can wait to be collected for a day, and her grandparents were also there. The cooks went all out and as much as everyone was enjoying it, Dahlia couldn't help but think that they were all avoiding the inevitable by not talking about her leaving, but the inevitable soon came.

Standing in the throne room, she had said goodbye to Eva when they left the dining room and had even taken a trip to the stables to say goodbye to Eclipse who was happy that her rider was there but showed dislike when Dahlia said she was leaving. It was time to say goodbye to everyone else. Her grandmother almost hugged the life out of her while her grandpa laughed and said, "Violet, I think it's time to let her go or at least release your grip".

Violet glared at him as she pulled away which made Dahlia laugh. Violet asked "are you sure you've got everything you need?"

Dahlia patted the box she was holding and said, "everything's in here. I promise, grandma, I'll be fine"

Violet brushed Dahlia's hair behind her ears and kissed her forehead, "I love you".

"Love you too".

Dahlia then pulled away as her grandpa hugged her and said, "now, listen here, kiddo, I don't wanna be hearing off your sister that you've done anything stupid. You understand, your grandmother and I will be watching".

Dahlia nodded, "I'll try, that's all I can promise". Her grandpa nodded in acceptance.

She then moved onto Falcon who inclined his head and said, "like the others, try not to get into harm's way. I would very much dislike it if I had to see you in a different way".

Rolling her eyes, Dahlia said, "I won't," then pulled him into a hug which was rare as he acted as a gentleman and would usually bow or kiss her hand. She whispered, "when are you gonna propose to my sister?" She heard his sharp intake and said, "I may have heard off a little birdy at the shop that you bought and designed one years ago".

"Not yet. I'm very traditional, I want to ask your father first".

"Well, you have my approval if that's anything and if you need help in asking him, just tell me". She then pulled away and he smiled nodding.

She then moved to Akio who bowed and said, "Princess, it's time," he then revealed a dagger from behind his back. It had a black leather handle with a purple diamond on the blunt of it. The blade itself was silver and sharp and was inscribed with the symbol of the dead, so that everyone knew that the dagger was forged on the world of the dead. This dagger could hurt even the dead and stop anyone who has advanced healing so that they would heal like a mortal, slowly.

Dahlia slowly took the dagger, knowing that it was a great honour amongst the warriors of Niflheim to receive such a dagger from their trainers. It meant that they showed potential to be the best, to defend Niflheim and to know that their trainers truly believed in them. "I-I-I don't know what to say, thank you".

Akio nodded, "the blade is forged on this realm, it will never dull and it can harm anyone, even the dead. It has also been spelled by the Queen herself, so that if you touch the diamond, it will turn into the sword and vice versa. Now, while you're on Midgard, do not forget your training, do not forget your lessons-"

"Vigilance and patience," she answered smiling.

"Above all else, be safe and continue your training".

Dahlia nodded and then bowed and said, "yes, sir," for the final time, not knowing when she would see him again.

Dahlia walked to her sister who was stood in the centre of the throne room where Hela's symbol was. She took her sister's hand tightly while holding the dagger and the box in the other hand. Opening the portal, Dahlia took a glance back at the people who meant most to her before stepping through with her sister.

Leaving the portal, Dahlia found herself in her room in the Dursleys house. The clone was stood still, as if frozen near the bed, and with a swipe of Dahlia's hand the clone disappeared and turned back into the small pouch it once was. Hela picked it up and said, "after I burn the bag, you'll get all the memories of the clone, all of its time here. Are you ready?"

Dahlia quickly placed the box and dagger onto the bed before she nodded, and Hela summoned a small fire in her hand before a wave of light passed out of the bag and flowed into Dahlia's mind. She saw the usual; her cleaning, being called girl and freak, cooking, but she saw that she was outside a lot because of the heat that had suddenly struck the neighbourhood. She wasn't as surprised as she should have been when she saw memories of the Daily Prophet, searching news on Lord Voldemort but finding none. Nothing unusual is reported and she knows that the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, is still oblivious and in denial about Voldemort's return as he was at the Tournament. The one thing that disappointed her though was that no one had contacted her. Not a single letter from Dumbledore, Sirius, Hermione, Ron or any member of the Weasleys family for that matter, and she didn't understand why. No one would have even known that Voldemort was back if it wasn't for her and yet, she suffered at the Dursleys, or that's what they thought.

She pushed the memories away as she heard someone in the hallway and instantly turned to her sister. Hela, having the same thought, held her sister close and said, "anytime you need to or want to talk, just use the necklace, I'll be there and I'll see you in the dream world with papa". Dahlia nodded. "I love you".

"I love you too," Dahlia said then the sisters pulled away as Hela stepped into the portal. As the portal disappeared, Dahlia saw that Hela's symbol was drawn onto the floor in what she thought was ink by the clone and brushed her hand over it, making it disappear so that her aunt and uncle had no reason to yell at her more than they already did.

* * *

"My King, Halvar has returned from Niflheim," a guard bowed before Odin in the throne room.

"Bring him forth," Odin commanded, trying to hide his surprise that he had returned.

"My lord, he is unwell, he has come back changed".

Odin leaned forward in his throne and asked "her powers?"

"Yes, my lord".

Odin immediately stood, walking down the steps from his throne as he said, "take me to him".

The guard led Odin to a medical room where Halvar was lied on a slab while a soul forge was above him. Eir was examining him but anyone who saw him could see that he wasn't the same man that left Asgard. He had grown considerably older, as if he was at the end of his life. His fingers crippled, unable to move other than a twitch, he would never be able to write again, much less hold a sword. What they all noticed though, was that his mouth was sown shut with what they could all guess was golden thread from the dwarves. Knowing that, they knew that if they tried to remove it, it would cause his death due to the pain of trying to remove it. Especially in his current state thanks to Hela.

Frigga and Thor then walked into the room and Frigga gasped at the sight while Thor said, "father, we heard the news that Halvar returned".

"Yes, but as you can see, he was discovered," Odin said gesturing to the now weak man.

"Why wasn't I informed that a spy was on Niflheim?" Frigga questioned sternly, looking between her husband and son.

Thor answered, "there wasn't much time, mother. We heard word that there were celebrations on Niflheim. It was the perfect time to send someone".

"Why though?"

Odin answered, "all others we have sent have died, from what we can gather, their souls destroyed. Rumour of an opportunity such as a celebration is rare coming from that realm".

She folded her arms and said, "that's what you don't understand. Since Hela took the throne, Niflheim is not the desolate realm you believe it to be. I know that Heimdall cannot see it clearly because of her powers but her realm is beautiful. Her own creation. If any of your spies survived, maybe they could tell you of its beauty".

"How do you know this?" Odin demanded.

"Because I still worry about her, I check in on her from time to time, I have my own methods...I still consider her my granddaughter," she then turned and walked away, letting both men think on her last statement. Knowing that neither one considered the girl their niece or granddaughter anymore.

Going into her private study, Frigga took a seat in front of her fireplace. Her heart racing at what not only her granddaughter had done but her husband and son. They knew telling her what they were up to would upset her. Especially Odin as he always said she was too soft on them. She remembered the days that the children would run free in the fields, when Fenrir and Jörmungandr would fight each other to see if wolf or snake was stronger, when Hela would sit on her lap and practise magic. She remembered the days when the castle was full of laughter and now everyone said that she must be happy to finally have a grandchild, Brynjar, but what many dismissed was she already had grandchildren in her heart.

Focusing on the fire, she used that to send a holographic projection of herself to her son. It took only moments before she appeared in his cell. He hadn't noticed her as she appeared in the far corner and he was on his bed, reading the newest book she had sent down. It was levitated in the air and with every swipe of his fingertip, the page turned.

"I remember the first time you ever did that," Frigga said smiling, remembering him doing that the first time in her private study. Loki dropped the book to the bed as he looked at her as she said, "one of the first things I taught you. You had just turned 502".

"I remember," he said bluntly.

"You were always in my study, levitating several books at once, wanting to read as much as possible. But, of course, you would-"

"Frigga, stop," he interrupted.

"Always, come to me," she continued not bothering to listen to him. She even began to walk closer, "when you found a word that you didn't understand and being at a young age that was often".

"Frigga-"

"But, you did the same thing with Hela when she showed potential. Of course, she was born with her own kind of magic, you could say, but"

"Frigga-"

She got close enough to sit in the edge of the bed, well her holographic projection did. She continued, "you still taught Hela everything you knew and she had such eagerness that you did. She especially liked to tease her brothers with it. Do you remember when she would levitate their toys so high that-"

"Mother..." she finally listened and stopped and gazed into his eyes as it was the first time in years that he had referred to her as such. "Stop it with the stories, they are the past".

"The past makes us who we are".

"And that's why Odin and Thor believe I'm a murdering psychopath wanting to take over the throne out there".

She sighed regretfully and said, "my darling boy, they don't think that. They're just...their decisions are clouded by your actions, not fully understanding why you did what you did. Not even I fully understand-"

"I was lied to, led to believe I could be King, but really I was nothing but what the people here call a monster. I could have lived with that but you took my children," he sneered.

"You're not a monster," Frigga moved her hand close to his, knowing that she couldn't touch him but wanting to show what her intentions would be if she could. "I can still remember the babe that was placed in my arms and I swore that I would treat him as a son, love him as a son-"

"STOP," Loki commanded as he stood from his bed and she followed standing. "Why are you here? Why are you bringing up all the stories of the past?"

"I wanted to see you-"

"Is this about what Hela's done to your little spy?" She looked surprised. "Of course, I know about that. The guards aren't exactly quiet, when walking around...what is this? Feeling guilty about the girl Hela has become, someone who could think of such torture and death, knowing that because of the actions of her banishment it had led her to that? You telling stories to remember the sweet young girl that she was".

"She has turned into an amazing ruler, I've seen it," Loki looked shocked but instantly hid it. "You're not the only one to know pathways. I check on her, from a distance, from time to time. Niflheim is a better place because of her".

He smirked, "and yet you're still surprised she conducts the horrors that she does. That she willingly kills any spies you send her way-"

"Not me, never me. I never know when it happens, only when the spy's body comes back dead or...like Halvar, changed, but that's a first".

"And how do you think my boys have changed? Huh" he raised his brows, "do you ever see Jörmungandr? In case you are not aware, the Midgardian's pollute their water. It's full of diseases, their waste, and yet he has to live there. He cannot even turn into his human form and go onto the land because of Odin. Not to mention the amount of wars that Midgardians have with themselves, many of them include the waters of Midgard. That has to change someone, least of all a child at that".

"...I" she hesitated in answering, "I don't. I've tried but...he moves too quickly for me to track".

"And what about Fenrir? From what I believe, you have him chained up in his wolf form somewhere," he said hoping she would tell him where he was.

"I don't know where he is," she said regretfully.

"What?" He froze, "how? You are the Queen".

A few moments of silence passed as she looked down to her fingertips before she finally looked up to see the worry in her son's eyes and had to tell him. She said, "when they were first banished, I felt such guilt that I didn't see any of them. Didn't even check on them. 100 years went by before I did and when I saw Fenrir, I had to get him out".

"He's out," Loki gasped, "my son's free, why didn't you tell me?"

"He's not free...Odin, he knew what I was going to do. He caught me trying to free him and so he moved him. Moved him somewhere I do not know".

"You...you..." he gasped, "you tried to free him".

"Yes. I was going to get him out of Asgard before I told you. I was going to send him to Niflheim, knowing that Hela would protect him". She walked closer to him, wanting to hold him, waiting so long to tell him the truth and now that it was finally being revealed, she wanted to break Odin's rules. She loved her husband but sometimes he was naive of the truth, so foolish of the concept of family, only knowing what was best for Asgard. She wanted to break his rules and leave the projection to come down to the dungeons herself to tell him the truth, but knowing that her son would be executed, it held her back.

For Loki, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. He thought for so long that Frigga never cared, that it was all a ploy of some kind, but if what she said was true, maybe he could trust her like he once had. Maybe she really did love his children and didn't consider them monsters. He, however, quickly shook away the thoughts, not wanting her to see him fall for what she was saying, if it was an act.

Frigga smiled at her youngest and said, "I love all your children, no matter who they are, what they look like, or what realm they come from...even Midgard". He stiffened and he could tell that she noticed because she let off a small laugh and said, "I was in the children's room and I found the box where you keep their favourites. I was surely surprised when I found what looked like a Midgardian toy, a rabbit-"

"What do you know?" He asked rapidly.

"Just that. My son, do you have another child?" She gave him the smile that suggested that she already believed he did and nothing would change her mind about it.

He knew he couldn't escape the truth so he answered, "yes".

Frigga let off a delightful laugh as she clapped her hands together and asked "daughter or son?"

"Daughter".

"I have two granddaughters-"

"No," he said and he saw the look she was giving him, telling him they were hers no matter what he said about her being his mother. So, he decided to tell her what he used to believe, "she died, along with her mother".

Frigga's look softened, "my son".

Loki moved away from her and sat back on the bed with his head down. Not wanting to look at her as she could sometimes tell when he was lying, God of Lies be damned, and he did not want to talk about the time he thought Dahlia was dead.

"When did they die?"

"...almost 14 years ago. Midgard is not as safe and peaceful as many may think. There are people, monsters, who would harm children".

Frigga placed a hand over her mouth in shock and even tears began to form in her eyes at the child lost that she would never know. Then it dawned upon her, "14 years. That's why you did it. That's why you were so angry, why you wanted to destroy Jotunheim, why you attempted to take over Midgard. You were mourning".

His fists clenched as he said, "never tell anyone about her, about them. If you really love me as a son, if you love my children, don't tell".

"I give you my word. You've always had a big heart, my darling, you loved her mother with all of it, didn't you? It wasn't like Angrboda".

"Don't not speak of that...woman, she was no mother to the children. She wanted only power. I want you to leave".

"Loki-"

"Go. I don't want to talk anymore".

Knowing she had hit a weak spot with her son, she slowly disappeared, her mind appearing back to her study in full focus. As her mind fully focused on her surroundings, she dropped her head into her hands and slowly began to weep at the loss that her son had suffered.

* * *

Authors note: please review and have a merry Christmas.


	13. Chapter 13: The Chase

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Avengers.

Authors Note: thank you for all the Christmas wishes, hope you all had a good one. Welcome to the new followers and favourites and to all of you that reviewed, always my favourites and keep it up. The first half of this chapter will seem familiar to you with a few changes but that's because this story is now officially on track to where the fun begins.

* * *

Chapter 13: The Chase

It was a little over a week later at the Dursleys and Dahlia hated it. She had trouble sleeping as usual, dreaming of Cedric's death and Voldemort trying to kill her. Sometimes she would try to go to the dream world but the fear of Voldemort coming after her, now that she was back on Midgard, scared her. She didn't have soldiers of the dead, or her sister to ease her mind. She knew she could contact her sister at any time with the locket but it wasn't the same. Speaking almost on a daily basis, then seeing each other in the dream world with their father, it was like her sister was still with her but still not safe.

Exhausted from the heatwave still going on, Dahlia spent most of her time outside as Vernon and Petunia were pestering her about the news, believing it had something to do with her freaky world. There was a park not too far away from the house where Dahlia spent her days while at the Dursleys. She would sit on the swing and watch the children play, their innocence made her smile as they didn't know what was to come.

Wearing a simple dark blue knee length skirt and tank top, cheap because the Dursleys wouldn't spend much on her, was one of the only outfits she wore that could tackle the heat. Her wand was hidden under her top in the elastic of the skirt. Swinging slowly, Dahlia thought the day would just pass by but unfortunately, it wouldn't be peaceful because of Dudley and his gang.

The last of the children had long since gone home when she saw the group of five boys approaching consisting of Piers, Dennis, Malcom, Gordon and their leader, her oh so lovable cousin, the biggest, strongest and dumbest of the lot of them, her cousin Dudley. They were laughing again about something Dudley had done and if Dahlia was to guess right, it would be Dudley's actions of beating up people younger than him. It didn't take long for them to actually notice her, she tried to keep her head down but then heard the voice of Pierce as he said, "look, Big D, your freak of a cousin".

She looked up with a sigh and she saw them walking towards her. She stopped swinging slightly and glared at Dudley as he approached with his gang laughing behind him. She rolled her eyes at what was supposed to be his threatening approach and said, "hey, Big D, just beat up another 10-year-old? I heard what you did to Mark Evans two nights ago".

"He was asking for it," Dudley sneered while his gang behind him was laughing and agreeing.

She gave off a small mocking laugh as she glanced to each of them and said, "five against one, how very brave you must all feel for beating a child. Clearly, none of you have any morals against it but yet again, it's probably the only area any of you succeed in. I've heard about your school reports".

Dahlia was then on the end of five individual glares and Dudley said, "you're one to talk, freak. Moaning in your sleep every night. Talking. Crying into your pillow".

"What do you mean?" she asked, feeling cold all over and not wanting anyone but her sister to know about the dreams, least of all Dudley and his friends.

Dudley gave a harsh laugh and turned back to his friends who high-fived him and began to laugh themselves until Dudley answered, "'don't kill Cedric, don't kill Cedric' who's Cedric, your boyfriend?"

"Shut up," she stuttered, feeling weak that Dudley knew about her dreams but he didn't know what she had to face, that the dreams of Cedric dying and Voldemort returning were real. "You're lying," she said but she knew she was the one lying.

"'Dad! Help me, dad! He's going to kill me, dad, where are you? Mum, help me! Mum, he's killed Cedric, help! Sister, where are you!' even making up family members you don't have. Sister," he scoffed, "where is your mum? Where is your dad? Are they dead?" they all began to laugh as Dahlia clenched her fists. Dudley was even brave enough to take a few steps closer to her and said, "are they dead?"

Dahlia couldn't help herself and jumped from the swing, grabbed her wand from her waist and held it up to Dudley's neck. While he looked worried, Dudley's friends began to laugh thinking it was just a stick. Dahlia knew the consequences of using her Midgardian magic on him. Not only would she be breaking the Statute of Secrecy law using magic in front of Muggles, she'd also be charged with using underage wizardry and using magic against a Muggle. Dahlia knew she could resort to using her Aesir magic on him, something the ministry wouldn't be able to track so it would be Dudley's word against hers if they reported her and the ministry wouldn't believe them as they would say they could trace Dahlia's magic. She could do that and she would admit the thought had crossed her mind but then she wouldn't see the fear in Dudley's eyes. The fear she could see as she looked into his eyes now, knowing what the little stick in her hand was capable of, that she could strike him and he would have to crawl his way home like an insect.

"Get that thing out of my face!"

"Don't you ever talk about my parents or my family again," she sneered, "do you understand?"

"Cut it out"

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" she shouted.

The friends behind Dudley now stopped laughing and looked between the two cousins confused, not knowing why Dudley wouldn't just hit her or take the 'stick' from her and snap it. Then Dudley gave a cold shuddering gasp, as though he had been drenched in cold water. The crystal-clear day sky was gone, clouds were appearing out of nowhere. The rubbish on the ground was being blown away as if a tornado was about to form. Surrounded by darkness, as though someone had switched the sun off.

"What are you doing?" Dudley stuttered, terrified.

Lowering her wand, Dahlia shook her head and answered, "I'm not doing anything".

His friends, on the other hand, were not so happy over the sudden change and Gordon said, "we're getting out of here," and the four of them ran, leaving Dudley with the half mortal.

Dahlia looked around, holding her wand tighter as she mumbled, "impossible, they can't be here, not in Little Whinging, they can't be".

"Who?" Dudley snapped, "I'll tell dad what you've done".

"SHUT UP ABOUT YOUR STUPID FATHER," Dahlia shouted looking around.

"C-cut it out!"

"Dudley, run," Dahlia said and began to run from the park, looking back to her cousin she shouted "DUDLEY, RUN". For once in Dudley's life, he actually listened to his magical cousin and ran.

Just as they were about to enter a walkway tunnel, it began to rain. Running into the tunnel, hair dripping, Dahlia and Dudley stood and began to watch both entrances, Dudley confused but Dahlia could sense a darkness, cold as if she would never be happy. She knew what it was. Lights in the tunnel flickering, Dahlia turned to look behind them but was quickly pinned up against the wall by a dementor, a sharp pain to her head where it smacked against the concrete wall. With its skeletal hand around her neck, she choked, "Dudley, run". She knew they were here for her, and although she may dislike her whale of a cousin, he didn't deserve to lose his soul because someone sent dementors after her.

Dudley turned and ran to the bottom but slipped on the floor and as he slid, another dementor flew in from the end and hovered above Dudley. Dahlia could see that his dementor was trying to take his soul, while hers was doing the same. Feeling too weak, she tried to reach for her wand at her waist but couldn't, she thought that her soul would be taken but then the dementor dropped her as it screamed. A noise she didn't know could come from such as creature.

Lying on the ground, she looked up to see one of her sister's soldiers with her symbol on his chest. From what she could tell, he was from Svarthalfheim, the realm of the dark elves. He swung his sword and although it pained the dementor, it seemed not to stop it before it began to suck the soldier's soul out. Looking towards Dudley, another soldier was in a similar predicament. Grabbing her wand for her waist, she stood and thought of her sister and her time in Niflheim and said clearly, "Expectro Patronum".

A large silver stag appeared and flew straight for the first dementor before she turned it on the second, getting it away from Dudley and the other soldier who was fighting it. They swooped away bat-like and vanished in defeat. She ran to Dudley, fell to his side and began to check that he was okay but anyone could see he wasn't. His hollow eyes and constant shaking was evidence. The sky returned back to normal, not as bright as the time went by and it was entering the evening but it wasn't raining anymore, the icy cold atmosphere and the feeling of doom and unhappiness was gone.

"Princess, are you harmed?" One of the soldiers asked.

Shaking her head, she replied, "I'm fine. Has my sister been having you spy on me?"

"Princess Dahlia, you must understand, Queen Hela only wishes for your safety. We've been watching but from afar".

Dahlia nodded in understanding and asked, "are both of you okay? I know you're dead but dementors affect souls".

Both gave a nod, "we are well," but one of them, the dark elf who saved her, began to look at his blade suspiciously, as if inspecting its work. Dahlia knew what he was thinking and answered his unasked question-

"They're called Dementors. The blades didn't work because they are neither living or dead, amortal beings. That's why the blades didn't work and kill them". Both soldiers nodded in understanding and placed their swords back to their waists. Sounds of footsteps were then heard and Dahlia quickly said, "go, quickly, you can't be seen".

Turning to leave they quickly vanished. Dahlia questioned whether they really left or whether they somehow managed to turn themselves invisible.

Seeing Mrs Figg walking around the corner and towards them, not even looking at Dahlia with a questionable gaze over Dudley's condition on the floor, her only advice was, "don't put away your wand, Dahlia, they might come back".

Walking back to the Dursleys, Mrs Figg explained everything. How she was working for Professor Dumbledore, how she kept an eye on her all those years and began to rant about someone called Mundungus Fletcher, a man who was supposed to be watching Dahlia but had disapperated moments before the attack had occurred. She had revealed that she was a squib and all the years of boring visits to her house were supposed to be boring so that the Dursleys wouldn't stop her visits

Entering the house was no picnic, Petunia and Vernon instantly started to fuss over Dudley saying it was her nonsense that caused his state and how Vernon had enough of her nonsense. It was a surprise to all of them when a letter from the Ministry arrived, declaring that because she used the Patronus charm, she was officially expelled from Hogwarts. Vernon seemed particularly happy about the situation. Dahlia quickly thought of running away, running away before the ministry could send officials to destroy her wand but before she even thinks of that, another letter arrives, this time from Arthur Weasley. With comforting news that Professor Dumbledore was trying to resolve the situation and to stay at Private Drive and not to hand over her wand or perform any more magic. Dahlia tries to explain that the dementors are responsible and while Vernon is having none of it, Petunia surprises her by having some knowledge about them. Once she said "God awful boy telling her about them years ago" Dahlia knew it could have only been a few men in her mother's life and for some reason, she leaned towards the idea that it was Snape, her could-have-been godfather.

The third owl of the night arrived, this one from Mafalda Hopkirk from the ministry explaining about a hearing that will be decided whether or not Dahlia's wand will be broken and Dahlia being placed on suspension instead of expulsion. Dahlia tries to explain more about the dementors to Vernon who is adamant on kicking her out but all arguments are brought to a halt when a howler appears from Professor Dumbledore, saying only "remember my last, Petunia". Immediately convincing Vernon that Dahlia has to stay, Petunia sent her up to her room where she is told to remain. Confused, Dahlia leaves but is glad at the fact that she wouldn't be on the receiving end of Vernon's glares anymore.

Entering her room, Dahlia shut the door before collapsing on her bed and hears a voice, "sister".

"Hela," Dahlia said with some joy at speaking to her sister. She turned onto her back as she looked at the locket and opened it to stare at the pictures.

"The guards have just informed me about the dementors. Why didn't you reach out to me?"

"I didn't want to worry you. The guards helped me, while I grabbed my wand and I took care of the dementors with a Patronus spell. Speaking of guards, how long have they been watching?"

"Did you honestly think I would let you go back there without protection?" Her sister said sarcastically. "Another thing, they said you didn't have your blade, the one Akio gave you".

Rolling her eyes, Dahlia replied, "I didn't think I would need it just to go to the park. You're overprotective".

Hela laughed, "wait until you meet papa in person. You haven't met overprotective until then. Dahlia, please carry your blade from now on".

"Dad seems to always want to know every little thing about what's happening when it concerns me. I promise I'll carry it".

"Thank you. Little does papa know how much we're keeping from him. One day, he's going to discover the truth".

"I know," Dahlia sighed as she traced the picture with her parents in with her forefinger, "but there's no point in getting him worried when he's in a cell. I'd rather not drive him insane, he already worries over us".

"True. Tell me, what happened when you got back to the Dursleys?"

Sighing in clear frustration, which made Hela giggle, she said, "where to start. First, I got a letter from the Ministry saying I was expelled, then another from Mr. Weasley saying Professor Dumbledore was trying to solve the situation, then one from the ministry saying I have to go to a hearing".

"You know what to do if they try and take your wand".

"Hela, I won't use Aesir powers on them. They don't know, they wouldn't understand. Besides, it'll draw attention if some child on Midgard has unknown magic".

"Then you reach out to me. I will not have them take a part of Lily away from you. Your wand is just that, a symbol of the magic she gave you".

"I know," Dahlia said trying to contain her nervousness over the trial ahead.

* * *

"Jane," Thor said as he reached over the bed, trying to find his beautiful wife but couldn't. He sat up and looked around the room and finally saw her sat by the window holding Brynjar in the moonlight.

He stood from the bed and walked towards her, kissing her forehead as their son was peacefully asleep. She said, "sorry if I woke you".

"What troubles you, Jane?" He asked as he kneeled down to her height.

She shrugged as she thought for a moment before answering, "I know you told me not to see him but I went and saw Halvar, the soldier you told me about. How could she do that? You told me she was just a child".

Thor nodded, "on Midgard she would be in her teenage years. My lady, I did not wish for you to see such a sight, I did not wish to taint the image you have of the innocence of children".

"Thor, I understand but...she stripped the man of everything he was, trapped him in his body, never being able to move. You told me in the past the soldiers were usually killed if they were caught, why would she send him back like that?"

"That is the one thing father and I have yet to discover. Hela has reasons for everything she does, she has reasons for not killing Halvar. We will discover the truth".

"It's not just that," Jane said nervously, "you told me that she was sent away because she was a danger but she couldn't always have been, there must have been a time when she was just a young girl".

Thor slowly nodded and Jane could swear she saw guilt in his eyes, "there was once a time, but she was born with a power that only brought death. She was destined to become what she is now".

"But that's what I'm talking about," she expressed loudly, almost waking up the sleeping Brynjar. "I'm worried, what happens if Brynjar, or any other children we have, turn out like that?"

"He won't," Thor said adamantly.

"But what if-"

"I would not let that happen. Jane, I will protect you and Brynjar and any other children we have. They shall be a force for good". He then kissed her forehead and said, "ease these worries, come back to bed". She nodded and stood to take Brynjar back to his nursery next door.

* * *

The next day, Thor spent it training but was also with his father, discussing the incident with Halvar. Due to his weakened state, the man had been deteriorating and they knew he didn't have long left. The only brighter side was, Hela had sent him home to die which meant his soul could be sent to Valhalla for his bravery, knowing the risks that could come if Hela even found a way of holding the Asgardians soul on Niflheim. Healers had watched over him for two days, trying to find some way in which he could be in peace. For the remaining six days, he spent them in a room at the palace but he rarely slept, refused all help, even being moved to a bed, he only continued to stare at a painting of the nine realms that hung on the wall. Whenever he was moved, he would groan and moan, the only way he could communicate with others. It was on the eighth day that Thor and Odin were visiting him, assessing him to see if they could discover anything new, did they finally uncover the truth.

Halvar wouldn't stop glancing from the blade that Odin had at his waist, a blade that had to power to cut the thread to his sewn-up lips and the painting. Odin knew what he wanted and said, "if we remove the thread, you will die. Blink twice, if you understand?" Halvar did just that.

Thor said, "father, we cannot".

"My son, sometimes the fate of a man cannot be decided by us. His condition is a fate worse than death. It is his choice. Do you want to die, Halvar? Blink twice for yes"

Halvar blinked twice. Odin gestured to two of the guards at the door to come stand besides Halvar as Thor stood beside his father. Odin said, "Halvar Aeason, you have served Asgard with honour and accepted a mission that many would not. You shall forever be remembered as your soul goes to Valhalla".

All of them in the room could see the little movement in Halvar's lips as he tried to smile but couldn't, knowing he was going to Valhalla by the King himself was an honour. Odin took the blade at his waist and raised it before slicing the thread at Halvar's mouth.

The two guards had to grab Halvar as he began to shake, coughing up blood in the process. He began to mumble something which caused Thor and Odin to step closer to listen, and as their faces almost connected, he mumbled, "a sister on Midgard," with his final breath.

* * *

Authors Note: Thank you for reading and please review.


	14. Chapter 14: The Hunt Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Avengers.

Authors note: Hope everyone had a happy new year and are sticking to their new years resolutions. Welcome to the new followers, favourites and thank you to the people who reviewed.

* * *

Chapter 14: The Hunt Begins

 _The two guards had to grab Halvar as he began to shake, coughing up blood in the process. He began to mumble something which caused Thor and Odin to step closer to listen and as their faces almost connected, he mumbled, "a sister on Midgard," with his final breath._

It was when Thor and Odin pulled away did they realise Halvar had taken his final breath, blood dripping from his mouth, his arms limp in the guard's arms. Odin nodded to the guards and said, "take him for the ceremonial funeral," both nodded and took him, leaving King and Prince alone.

Thor and Odin stared at each other for a moment before Odin walked out of the room, Thor following him as he asked, "father, what shall we do?"

"If Hela has a sister it would explain why she sent Halvar back without being able to communicate, to tell us the truth".

"But why send Halvar back? She killed all others and sent their bodies back as warnings".

"Celebration. The celebration on Niflheim may have been for her sister. It would explain why she sent him back the way she did; if the child is younger like I presume, she may not have wanted to kill in front of her". Odin then stopped walking and turned to his son and said, "Heimdall would have seen the child of Midgard, she must be protected, under a spell by Hela so he cannot detect her. Thor, return to Midgard, speak to your allies. Maybe they can find this child before she does any damage. Who knows what power she has".

Thor nodded, "right away, father".

Thor walked outside of the palace but instead of going straight to the Bifröst, he went to the royal gardens where he assumed his wife and son would be. He was correct in assuming that but his mother was also there. Frigga was sat on a white metal bench reading, while Jane played on the floor with Brynjar and his wooden blocks. Brynjar saw his father first and smiled as he pointed to him with his small, chubby hands.

Jane then smiled as she turned to Thor and Frigga looked up from her book for a moment to see her son. Thor walked over and kneeled down to Brynjar and kissed his son's forehead before he turned to his wife and said, "I'll be travelling to Midgard, a mission from Father. I do not know when I shall return".

For a moment, Frigga paused in reading her book and glanced up to her son, wondering just what the mission was but knowing what she knew about her son's daughter, born on Midgard, made her have a different view on the realm. She knew asking would be useless as their son wouldn't divulge any information about any quest that Odin would give him.

Jane nodded knowing not to ask too many questions about quests or missions seen as many of them were confidential and secret. She had known about some missions that she probably shouldn't, she didn't even know if she could know that Thor was going to Midgard but he would always tell her where he was going. She learned that due to the years of marriage. Jane leaned in and kissed him before she said, "I'm assuming you'll be seeing the others. Tell them I said hi".

Thor nodded and kissed his son's forehead once again and said, "be back soon, son," as he stood. He kissed his mother's cheek, "mother".

"Be careful, Thor," Frigga said worryingly.

"I will, mother," he then left.

* * *

At the Avengers Tower in New York, the Avengers family, as they were called by the media and secretly themselves, were sitting down for lunch. It had been over 13 years, since the battle of New York and they had all changed, very much like the world had when they discovered they were not alone; they became more domestic. Firstly, Tony had changed Stark tower to Avengers Tower and it became a headquarters and, more importantly, a home for the Avengers. The 93 floors, 1130ft tall building held everything from living areas, science floors, R&D floors, medical floors which were used more than they would like, a landing deck, armoury, gym, swimming pool and even an underground garage. When the little ones arrived, a floor was then dedicated to them for their education and another for their play which held every safety protocol.

Tony and Pepper were the first; the first to get married and the first to add a mini Avenger. It was three years after the events of New York when they finally wed. Throughout all the nightmares and the trouble that Tony brought Pepper, it became a close call on a mission one day when he finally realised that if he was to die, he wanted to die being married to Pepper and he proposed. They had a daughter within the first year of marriage and called her Adrianna Maria Stark, after Tony's mother, and she was currently 10 years old. Tony, much to Pepper's dismay, spoiled her rotten and it didn't help that she was exactly like her father in brains and wit but looked exactly like Pepper with her strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes. Pepper knew that he treated Arianna, or Anna, this way because he thought he would be a bad father like his own, but every day he showed that he wasn't as he made Anna smile and was there every night to read her bedtime stories, until the day came when she thought she was too old for them but he still stayed by the door to watch her sleep.

After them were Clint and Natasha which was shocking to everyone. Of course, everyone thought they had something going on, Tony voiced his opinion on more than one occasion. They didn't get married, they said that they had so many fake weddings during undercover missions that they don't see the point on what a piece of paper makes to their relationship. Natasha does walk around wearing an arrow necklace though, as if that's Clint's claim on her. Their journey became stressful when it was discovered that Natasha was pregnant. No one could believe it because Natasha thought that she couldn't have children, that the red room took that option away from her. When assessed, it was clear that the pregnancy could kill Natasha, that there was a high probability that if she continued she and the baby would die. Clint, although he loved the idea of a family, suggested Natasha terminated the pregnancy, not wanting to lose her and grow close to a baby that will die. Natasha, however, surprised everyone with her reaction, immediately placing her hands over her stomach, as if shielding her baby, and said she was going to keep it. Her little 'love is for children' excuse went out of the window immediately. Everyone saw her change, but she only let her guard down around the Avengers. Natasha only lasted 23 weeks into her pregnancy which they hoped would be a couple of weeks more, but Tony had the best equipment and medical staff that money could buy as soon as Natasha turned 15 weeks. They were told that the baby only had a 10% survival rate due to the scaring conditions in Natasha's body. Neither parent moved from their daughter's ventilator and day by day, she got stronger. She had her mother's stubbornness as Clint said and they named her Hope Katya Barton. She grew up with her mother's red hair and her father's blue eyes. She was quiet and sneaky like her parents and took a liking to both ballet, like her mother, and archery like her father. She was currently 9 and although a little short for her age, it never got her down.

Thor was next to get married and have a child with Jane but much of their life wasn't spent on earth since Jane became an Asgardian. It was 4 years after New York that they finally wed, and after having the wedding in Asgard before the people and the Avengers, Jane grew pregnant four years later to Brynjar. The other children were confused as they grew up and Brynjar didn't, but after explaining to them about how Asgardians age and how Brynjar would be a baby for a long time, they got used to it. The adults knew that they forgot but the children just got used to the fact that Brynjar didn't age like the rest of them. The family of three did make it a habit of seeing the Avengers and staying a few days every few months so they didn't miss out on everything as the children would miss their uncle Thor and aunt Jane. After all, there would soon come a day when they wouldn't be alive, old from time while Jane and Thor would look the same.

Bruce was next, and it was a surprise to everyone when Betty Ross turned up at the tower a year after the battle. She was still in love with him, and he with her, and he tried to push her away, but it didn't work. They married 8 years ago and had a six-year-old son. He was adopted. The Avengers had rescued him from a mission in Europe and he had no family and instantly took a liking to Bruce. Bruce tried to distance himself from him as he didn't want to hurt him, but when they returned to America, the boy who was 2 at the time would scream when they tried to get him away from Bruce. In Betty's own words, it was fate that he was to be their son. He had dark brown almost black hair with green eyes. As years went by, he showed his intelligence and was exceptional at science for someone his age, but was also quiet like his father. Anyone would think that he was their biological son. His name was Benjamin and he was currently six.

Last was Steve, and he is being in the most surprising relationship when the team discovered that he was with Captain Maria Hill. She was the superior that SHIELD sent to keep an eye on them, a form of connection between SHIELD and the Avengers, but with Steve being the most responsible, he spent the most time with her and connected with her through her loyalty and willingness to do anything for the greater good. They married 7 years after the battle and had a son named James, after Bucky. He was born with the serum in his blood but through extensive testing they discovered that James would grow like any ordinary child, yet as he gets to puberty, he may become taller and stronger than others. He looked just like his father with blonde hair and his jaw line but had his mother's brown eyes.

It was a perfect day in the Avengers tower but of course, it was lunch time and rounding everyone up was like a mission in itself and most of the time it took the wives to do it as they wouldn't listen otherwise. It was a rare occasion that they all had the day off from missions, paperwork, or even working at Stark Industries. Pepper, with the help of Clint who was the only other good cook in the dysfunctional family, was in the main kitchen on the 89th floor which was basically the Avengers chill floor. They had made a lasagne for lunch, or two because of Steve, as they decided to order take out for dinner and watch movies. After finishing the lasagne, Clint also made a special chilli from a family recipe and was putting it on the table as Pepper said, "JARVIS, can you tell everyone lunch is ready".

"Of course, Mrs Stark".

Of course, the two already knew where everyone was. Hope was in the dance studio on the 84th floor, the Blackhawk family floor as it's called, as Natasha was choreographing her a new ballet dance and would come upstairs without trouble as dancers know the importance of food. James was with Steve and Maria on floor 91 which was called child's heaven, as it was literally a floor dedicated to children's toys and equipment and even had an indoor trampoline. They would come to the kitchen immediately. Benjamin, or Ben as everyone called him, would be with Bruce and Betty on science floor 70, their own personal science floor for their research. Betty would make sure they'd come up, even if they were working on something vital. Anna would be the issue, she was with Tony working on floor 63, their own research and development floor, and they would be the ones who would be trouble getting upstairs if they were working on something. Usually, it made Pepper having to go down for them to come up.

Clint and Pepper were just setting up the plates on the table when Steve, Maria, and James showed up. They immediately took their places while Steve helped set up and began to pour drinks into people's cups. Natasha, Hope in her leotard, Betty, Bruce and Ben were the next ones to join them and everyone sat down waiting patiently for the remaining two. Pepper sat for a moment before she said, "JARVIS, tell my husband and daughter that if they're not up here in 30 seconds, I'm cancelling their shipment of lasers and overriding them, so they can't get anymore, ever".

Smiles and giggles at the table was heard when JARVIS responded a few moments later, "miss Adrianna says 'mom you can't cancel the shipment, we need that. We're on our way up now, I promise".

"Thank you, JARVIS," Pepper said.

Just like that, the elevator door opened not long later, and Anna quickly rushed to her seat beside her mother and smiled, "see, we're here, no need to cancel any shipments".

Tony laughed as he took the seat beside her and ruffled her hair slightly which made her glare at him. Everyone at the table, they then dug in and were all splitting off into different conversations. Anna mostly spoke to Hope from across the table as they were best friends, while Ben and James would talk.

It was towards the end of lunch when they were cleaning up did they hear the thunder and before anyone said anything, Anna shrieked, "uncle Thor's here".

A minute or so later after appearing on the 93rd floor, landing pad, Thor got into the elevator and made his way down to the 89th floor. He clearly prepared himself for what was to come as the door opened and he was already down on his knees, hammer handle on his wrist as the four children were stood at the door and jumped on him. Thor quickly wrapped his arms around all four of them and picked them up, as he laughed.

"We missed you, uncle Thor".

"Where's aunt Jane?"

"Where's Brynjar?"

"How come you've been away so long?"

"Are you here for visit or work?"

The children began to fire off question after question, but Thor just smiled them off, used to the children after years. "Point break, don't break my kid," Tony joked as he always did.

"Once again," Clint said, "it's getting old, come up with a new one".

"Alright alright, don't get your feathers in a twist," Tony replied.

Thor, eventually, put the children down as he was greeted by the adults and said, "I'm sorry, my friends, but I am not here for a visit".

Natasha commented, "figured that with no Jane or Brynjar".

"What's happened, Thor?" Steve said standing with his arms crossed, immediately slipping into professional mode.

Thor glanced to all the children who now seemed to be occupied with each other and said, "I think it best that we speak alone".

Everyone knew what that meant, so Betty said, "kids, why don't you go play upstairs. Let the grownups talk with uncle Thor".

None of the children were stupid, especially Anna and Hope who would glance at their parents and wait for their nods before listening to anyone else. Hope, who was raised by two spies, was cautious of everything. The girls listened and went with the boys to floor 91. The parents knew they'd be safe as JARVIS always watched them which is why they had almost full reign over the tower and why safety protocols were put in place. It was as the elevator doors closed on the children that Thor gestured to the sitting area and they all followed.

They sat as Clint said, "come on, Thor, just tell us what's up".

"I have something to tell you, something I have never told you before," Thor said.

"Those really are your mother's drapes," Tony joked which Pepper immediately smacked his arm and everyone else just ignored him.

"Almost 2000 years ago, Loki lay with a woman named Angrboda".

"Not this guy," Clint mumbled as he lay back against his seat.

Thor continued, "during their union, over the course of 100 years, Loki had three children with her".

Pepper interrupted, "wait, hang on. This is a part of the myth, you told us the myths weren't true".

Thor nodded, "most of it is incorrect but Loki did indeed have three children, but only three. He never had an eight-legged horse or twin boys. The truth is, he has Fenrir who is a wolf, but he could change into a human. He has Jörmungandr who is a snake but could also become human, and finally, Hela. The legend is true about her; half of her body is that of the dead, she is the goddess of death and rules over the realm of the dead, Niflheim. Hela was born with a power, she could kill people with her touch. As time went by, the children became dangerous and the All-Father thought it best for the safety of Asgard, if the children were banished".

"Great story, what does this have to do with now?" Tony said sighing.

"The All-Father does not trust Hela. She is as devious as Loki, so we send soldiers in to check from time to time what she is doing. All these soldiers come back dead".

"But…" Natasha said.

"We recently heard of a celebration occurring on Niflheim. The All-Father thought it would be the perfect opportunity for a soldier, Halvar, to go in and discover what the true meaning of the celebration was".

"What happened to him?" Steve inquired.

"He was caught, but for the first time since we began sending men, he did not come back dead. Hela did worse. She used her powers; made him age to the end of his life, broke his hands beyond repair, and had sown his mouth shut with gold thread made by dwarves. If we removed it, he would die immediately. His soul trapped inside his body, he couldn't move. For the last 8 days, he has been declining but his time was coming. He sat in the same position, staring at a painting of the nine realms. The All-Father and I were there this morning and Halvar requested, in his own way, to be relieved of his suffering. He would look to the blade the All-Father has and towards his lips and the painting. The All-Father cut the thread and as Halvar was dying, he whispered that Hela has a sister, here on Midgard".

The whole room froze in silence but of course, Tony wouldn't let that happen for long, "I'm sorry, did you just say that psycho Loki has another daughter on this planet, that you weren't aware of?"

Thor nodded shamefully, "Hela is very powerful. She created a way to block Heimdall from seeing her. She has a symbol that she uses to travel between realms, so that he can't detect it. She has even managed to make Niflheim almost invisible from Heimdall, but not completely. She isn't powerful enough to do that yet. It is our belief that another daughter is here, and Hela is using her symbols to hide her. That she was recently on Niflheim, but is back on Midgard. I'm trying to locate her and take her to Asgard, where she can cause no harm".

"Okay, so how do we find her?" Clint asked, wanting nothing to do with Loki, let alone a mini Loki being on the planet.

Betty asked, "if she has magic similar to Loki's, it should be able to be tracked. I know what you said about Heimdall, but what about earth technology? The same way you're detected, when you come to earth".

Everyone immediately looked to Maria, knowing that they didn't keep track of other realm activity when it came to the Bifröst and other forms of weird transportation, but SHIELD definitely had the satellites and technology that was wired up to watch for anything like that. Maria kept her stiff posture and professional look but eventually sighed as she reached into her pocket for her phone. She said, "I'm not even supposed to be showing you this, but if you can explain it, might as well".

She turned her phone around to show him an image from a CCTV camera. It was a Pentacle. "That is her symbol," Thor said.

Maria put her phone back and said, "SHIELD has a long history of seeing this symbol and the residue of magic that it emits. Sightings have appeared for as long as we know of, but the symbol usually disappears before anyone can get a good luck at it or before we can analyse it. This image is the clearest one we've got, and it was taken on 30th June, this year in London. It wasn't there for too long". Maria looked around at everyone then said, "the rest, you'll have to ask Fury".

"Come on, Maria," Tony complained, "you'll be saving me 10 minutes, if I have to hack into SHIELD".

Maria smirked and said, "good luck. The information isn't on any SHIELD database, not even on Fury's private computer, it's that's classified".

"Looks like we're going to the Helicarrier," Natasha commented.

* * *

While Betty and Pepper looked after the kids, the rest of them got onto the jet and went to the Helicarrier, Maria ringing Fury on the way to explain the situation. It was by luck that the Helicarrier wasn't too far away as it was flying over Iowa, so it only took 2 and a half hours to get there. Once they were on board the Helicarrier, the jet was immediately strapped in, while Maria guided them to the meeting room where Fury told them to go. Fury was already there, standing facing the window when they entered. They went in silently, which was a surprise because Tony was there, and sat at the table. Maria, however, stood by the side, leaning against the wall.

Fury eventually turned and asked Thor, "do we know anything about this child?"

Shaking his head, he replied, "no. Only that she is likely under the protection of Hela".

Fury held a file in his hand and slowly began to remove photographs and put them on the table. It was blurred images from years of seeing the symbol but none as clear as the most recent. "It comes and goes, no pattern to when these occur. When she comes, if you're certain this is her, this is branded into the ground but eventually disappears. She chooses places that can't be seen, hidden from cameras, such as backstreets, but there have been times where they have come in view of cameras. Times where we have gotten there and began analysis on the symbol, but it disappears. The pentacle was more common 14 years ago, it appeared in places that we wouldn't have expected. She went from backstreets to opening them anywhere, even smack bang in the middle of cities. They were found across Britain, Europe, and a few times in America as if she didn't care about hiding them. They appeared almost every day, sometimes even more than once. It was that way for about a year, but then they disappeared to where we struggled to find them again, but have recently come back, this time in central London". He then placed another image on the table, this time it was blurred as if it had been enhanced, and it showed two blurred figures wearing cloaks. Everything else in the image was okay, just the figures themselves were blurred. They all looked as he said, "the image makes you want to look away, doesn't it?"

"Her magic," Thor commented.

"Perception, whatever she did means that she could walk right past us, and we wouldn't even look at her because our brains tell us to move on and forget immediately, even in an image. This is the only image of June 30th, all other cameras were avoided, this was taken from a camera inside a shop".

"Clearly there must be others," Clint said, not believing that someone could avoid every camera when they weren't even from earth to begin with. London was the city of cameras; it has at least one on every corner, sometimes even more.

Fury nodded to Maria who immediately walked towards the door in which was hidden a key code combination pad. She typed in the code and all the windows clicked, the doors locked as the room was now sound proof. Nothing could get in or out. A gun could go off in the room and no one outside would even realise.

Fury said, "what we're about to tell you is classified, among classified, it does not leave this room".

"Yes, Captain," Tony said with a salute.

Fury shouted, "THIS IS NOT A GAME, STARK," one of the only times some members of that room had heard him shout, so they knew it was serious. He calmed down and said, "I don't mean this is classified in SHIELD, I mean world-classified. Only the people at the top of the governments know about it, and SHIELD because of the work we do. CIA, FBI, Homeland, Secret Service, all know squat about this. Less than 20 people in this organisation know about this. Avengers, there is a world within our own. A world that has been hidden and kept secret because of prosecution and deaths. Believe it or not, this world is called the Wizarding World".

Silence filled the room, but then Tony laughed and said, "good one. Come on, tell us". Fury just stared at them as usual.

"They survived," Thor said.

"You knew?" Natasha asked.

Thor nodded and said, "when we first came here, witches and wizards roamed your realm. Hundreds of years ago, they vanished".

"They didn't vanish," Fury said, "after the witch trials, they decided that it wasn't safe for our worlds to collide. So, they split the Wizarding world and the Muggle, or No-Maj, world. Muggle is the British term they use for none magical beings, No-Maj is America's term for it. It is protected by magic, shielded from our world so they don't have to worry about witch trials. They created the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy act, meaning that no witch or wizard can reveal themselves to a Muggle".

"If they do?" Bruce questioned.

"It varies depending on the crime. They have the power to remove memories, make it so you never saw anything. If they used magic to save someone, then the Muggle can simply lose their memories of it. If they used it for no apparent reason, they can have their wands snapped and sent to prison. We've had to work with the magical community on several occasions when it comes to their incidents. They can show their magic to Muggles if they're family, however". Fury then looked at Steve and said, "they even helped win the war".

Wide-eyed, Steve said, "I never saw them".

"Because they didn't want to be seen," Fury said then nodded to Maria.

Maria spoke, "the reason you're being let into this, is because we think Hela visiting earth may have something to do with them. In Britain, they have a Wizarding school called Hogwarts, it's located in Scotland and it teaches students from 11 till 18. Getting to Hogwarts, the students take the train called the Hogwarts Express, which is located at King's Cross station, obviously we can't see it, or even the platform it's on for that matter. On the 30th June, that is when the Hogwarts students finished school and came home for the holidays. Hela's mark was found not too far away from the station and appeared and disappeared within a half an hour timeframe. In that timeframe, the train arrived, and it would have given her enough time to get to the station and back before the mark disappeared".

"Footage at the station?" Natasha asked.

"The Wizarding world is very secretive, but Britain is the worst. The Ministry of Magic, the wizard government in Britain, is the worst government to deal with in the Wizarding world. They don't cooperate, and they tell the British government just enough to satisfy them. When the evolution of cameras came, the Ministry made a deal with the British government that when the Hogwarts Express stops at the station, the cameras go off and nothing is recorded. We have no video footage from inside the station or the surrounding areas".

"So, all we have is a time frame, great," Clint said sarcastically.

"The Ministry won't simply hand over a child just by what you have," Maria said. "Thor, they won't hand her over, no matter the circumstances. I don't know how the wizards were back when you were here, but since then, they've had to fight prosecution, have been hunted and have fought wars. One of the greatest wars actually ended only 14 years ago, some parts are still recovering, and people are still jumpy and won't even say the guy's name who started it...think of World War 2 but with wizards, that's what they had to face".

"Well, isn't this great," Tony said sarcastically, not liking that he didn't know something. "The girl we're after is potentially in a wizard school, in a wizard community, in a country that won't say anything and in a place that we can't see. Anyone got any ideas".

Fury gave a single nod and said, "I have connections".

* * *

Authors note: the hunt begins, and the avengers are now involved, seems like Dahlia doesn't get it easy, does she? If you don't ship any of the ships that have been mentioned this chapter, don't worry as they don't take a major part in the story and from what I've planned, are rarely ever mentioned. Please review


	15. Chapter 15: Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Avengers.

IMPORTANT Authors Note: From this point on, you may read things that are familiar scenes from the books and the reason behind this is because I want to keep the story on a similar track to what happens in fifth year, but it obviously won't be the same all way through, only the next 10 chapters or so and not every chapter will have a similar scene from the book. So, if you read something similar, you don't need to point it out. Welcome to the new followers, people who favourite and as always, thank you to those that have reviewed.

* * *

Chapter 15: Plan

It was three days later and the Avengers were in Britain. Maria was back with the children at the tower, while the Avengers went with Fury and Fury alone went to meet with the contact that he had in the wizarding government. All the Avengers had files on the wizarding world, quite large files at that, which they were supposed to read, which explained the inner workings and most noticeable figures with also what was currently going on. Fury kept it hush hush where they were meeting but he took them down an alleyway that had a single door at the end, barely visible due to the fact it was night. Fury knocked, after looking around to make sure they weren't followed, and an old woman appeared with a dusty brown blanket covering her and said, "what do you want? Disturbing an old woman in her time of peace. I have a good right to-"

"Nicholas Fury, here to see Kingsley Shacklebolt, safe word motherfucker," Fury said with a sense of authority, "nice to meet you, Auror Tonks".

The Avengers were confused by the action as the old woman smiled and slowly began to change. The wrinkles disappeared, the oval face changed into a heart shape, the dark dirty brown eyes changed to dark and twinkling, she grew a few inches taller and the grey hair changed to bubblegum pink. She threw the blanket off, to show her wizarding robes. Stood before them now was a woman in her early 20s. She laughed at the look on the Avengers' faces and said, "nice safe word you guys have. You gonna tell us what it means, cause Kings sure isn't".

Fury kept his stern look as Tony exclaimed, "I'm going crazy, please tell me, I'm not the only one who saw that".

Tonks said, "I'm a Metamorphmagus, means I can change my appearance to anything I want it to be".

"Nymphadora, stop talking and let them in," a growling voice said.

Tonks turned to Mad-Eye at the end of the hall and her hair turned red as she said, "don't call me, Nymphadora. Besides, it's nice to be courteous, Mad-Eye".

Tonks stepped aside and gestured for them to come inside and as they did, they saw a man covered with scars while a chunk of his nose was missing. He had dark grey, grizzled hair and a wooden leg. His eyes were the most shocking feature as one was small and dark while the other was electric blue, a magical eye that was moving around independently from his other. They followed Tonks as she guided them into a room; inside was a large table, which some people were already sat down while others stood around. There was an African-English man who looked similar to Fury and the Avengers were surprised when Fury smiled a small but genuine smile as he hugged the man, "good to see you, Kingsley," Fury said.

"It's great to see you, cousin".

"Cousin?" Clint exclaimed believing Fury had no family.

"From my mother's side," Fury answered, "my mother was born a squib, a person born into a magical family without magic. Kingsley's mom is my mom's sister".

"Please, sit," an elderly man sat in the centre of the table said with a long silver beard and twinkling blue eyes. To his right was a rather severe looking woman, wearing emerald robs and a pointed crooked hat. She wore square spectacles. To her right was a pale man; his skin had premature lines, light brown hair with flecks of grey, clothing patchy and considerably shabby, and he had a thin moustache and a short rough beard. Sat at one end of the table was middle aged, greasy black hair, black eyed man who to the Avengers looked like he was displeased to be in the meeting.

Kingsley sat by Professor Dumbledore's left while Tonks sat next to him as the Avengers and Fury sat on the other side of the table. The man with the wooden leg, Mad-Eye Moody, stood leaning against the entrance of the doorway, looking sternly at the Avengers as if ready to stop them from leaving at any moment if they tried.

Kingsley did the introductions, "everyone, this is my cousin Nicolas Fury. He is the director of the secret government organisation named SHIELD, they are aware of our kind and deal with matters that not many could handle. Particularly aliens and advanced humans. He's with the Avengers; Thor God of Thunder, Captain America aka Steve Rodgers, Iron man, aka Tony Stark, The Hulk aka Bruce Banner, Hawkeye aka Clint Barton and finally the Black Widow who's known by many names, her most common is Natasha Romanoff," Kingsley said as he gestured to each of them. The Avengers could see that they weren't recognised by some members in the room, which was understandable as Fury explained that unless they had connections to the Muggle world, many didn't know about the Avengers or New York because the Daily Prophet didn't put it into their paper. Kingsley gestured to introduce the others but Fury beat him to it.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, current headmaster of Hogwarts, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and grand sorcerer. Minerva McGonagall, Professor of transfiguration at Hogwarts, also head of Gryffindor house and deputy headmistress. Remus Lupin, former Professor at Hogwarts and a werewolf".

The Avengers immediately looked alarmed, not knowing much about werewolves other than what they were recently read in on and of course, movies. They knew, however, that the man in front of them wasn't dangerous now but still kept an eye on all of them, like they had done since they walked in.

"Severus Snape, Professor of potions at Hogwarts school, head of Slytherin house and currently holds the title of youngest potions master. Nymphadora Tonks, Auror for the Ministry. Finally, Alastor Moody, retired Auror and one of the most recognised wizard catchers. Altogether, you're members of the Order of the Phoenix".

Everyone looked to Kingsley in surprise but he just smiled and said to Professor Dumbledore, "I swear, I didn't tell him a thing. My cousin has his own way of finding information".

"Which is the same way I know the war is starting again, that Voldemort had returned," Fury said, and they all witnessed as some members of the magic community stiffened at the name or shivered, showing their fear. Fury continued, "your Ministry doesn't even believe you. Looks like you got yourself into some trouble, cousin".

"Is this really necessary?" Professor Snape said bored, "why are we even speaking to these Muggles?"

"Because these Muggles," Natasha said not liking the way he was talking about them, "have information that there's someone in your world, that could be worse than Voldemort".

Kingsley looked to his cousin and said, "you mentioned Loki. I have informed everyone here about the events of New York".

Fury nodded, "it has come to our attention that Loki has a daughter here on earth. We think she is in your school, Hogwarts".

"Impossible," Professor McGonagall said, "if there's such a daughter of a man, we would know".

Thor leaned forward and said, "Loki is cunning, as are his children. She would be good at hiding, at disguising herself and maybe even her powers. But she will stand out among the rest, she will be powerful but try to blend in".

Professor Dumbledore smiled and said, "all of our children are special and different in ways. What you have described, are hundreds of students".

Clint added, "cunning, powerful, may have an attraction for the dark kinds of magic".

It was unintentional, but all the witches and wizards looked to Professor Snape as he sighed in annoyance and said, "we all know my Slytherins share many of those qualities. Cunningness is after all, one of our traits".

"Is there any way you can narrow it down?" Remus asked, "cunning and being a girl does doesn't narrow it down that much. Maybe an age".

Natasha said, "Loki has been on Asgard for the last 14 years after the events of New York. We assume she was already born, so she'd be at least 14".

Tonks commented, "that cuts out the first three years".

"This is getting us nowhere," Kingsley said, "that's still around 100 girls between 14 and 18".

"A wise man once said, your identity is everything, keep it hidden, keep it safe and no one can ever harm you," Professor Dumbledore said. "The child will not reveal herself so simply".

"Infiltration," Mad-Eye growled.

"Rightly so," Professor Dumbledore commented. "From what I have heard, the Avengers can defend yourselves, but you are Muggles, you share knowledge that many of our students don't know. Many of our students will never step foot outside of our world in fear that it is the same as the witch trials. Join our school, teach there".

The room immediately went into uproar, Kingsley saying that it wasn't a good idea, they didn't know that much about the magical world. Professor McGonagall said about how they would fit the lessons and it would cause chaos for students and the teachers. Professor Snape was saying that it wasn't the best idea because the parents will complain and so will the students, especially his. Tonks saying that the ministry wouldn't allow it, especially considering the circumstances at the moment in time with Dahlia. Professor Dumbledore eventually held up his hand and everyone quietened down.

"I will talk to Cornelius and persuade him it is for the best. We can make the lessons work, I truly do believe they can help our students. As for their knowledge and safety-" Professor Dumbledore was interrupted by Natasha.

"I'm pretty sure my bullets are quicker than you uttering a spell," the rest of the Avengers agreed that their weapons would work.

Kingsley said, "guns, maybe, but not all your weapons. Electrical devices don't work around magic".

Tony began to stutter and said, "w-w-what? Technology doesn't work? Pirate, you mentioned nothing about that".

The Avengers rolled their eyes at his behaviour as Bruce said, "Tony's whole world resolves around technology, it's who he is, how he made a name for himself. It's even how he keeps himself alive".

Tony hummed as he pointed to the light at his chest, "looks like I won't be going, what a shame, have fun guys".

"Wait," Natasha said, "not that I want you to come but Loki's magic didn't work on you when he tried to take over your mind. Maybe magic won't affect it".

"Stark, you're going," Fury said, "if the arc reactor gets affected, only then you can leave".

"Then its settled. I will speak to Cornelius and I am sure Kingsley can tell you of the news," Kingsley nodded to Professor Dumbledore. "For now, I think we all best depart. We have work to be done, as I am sure you do".

Professor Dumbledore slowly stood as Fury did and held out his hand. The headmaster shook it as Fury said, "honour to meet the man trying to stop the war".

"We are all trying to stop a war. We are all pieces on the board. What is important, is that we do not let the darkness consume us during these dark times". Professor Dumbledore smiled to all of them and said, "I hope to see you soon," he then disapparated. Professors Snape, McGonagall, and Mad-Eye following his lead. The only remaining wizards were Kingsley, Remus, and Tonks.

"Wow, so that's the leader of good guys," Tony joked.

Remus smiled and said, "Dumbledore is a fair and wise man. Many have wanted him to become our Minister of Magic, but he refuses to leave the school".

Everyone stood from their seats as Steve asked, "so what are we getting ourselves in for? If the plan works and we teach at the school".

The three wizards glanced to each other before Tonks answered, "you may want to watch your back, especially when it comes to the Slytherin students, they're the ones who wear green. Some of their parents are Death Eaters, followers of..."

"Voldemort," Clint said simply, "we read about him".

Tonks nodded, "we think some of the students may already be in the process of being recruited. If not, they will be soon".

"But, they do have good in them," Remus said, "all the kids do, they're just misguided. Raised to believe in blood superiority".

"So, they definitely won't take it kindly to you being there," Kingsley said then looked to Remus and Tonks, "you two should get going. Shift change should be around now".

Remus looked down at his watch and said, "he's right. Let's go".

Tonks nodded and said, "nice to meet you all. See ya later," both witch and wizard then disapparated away.

"Anything we should know?" Fury asked his cousin.

Kingsley, standing firm and serious, said as he glanced at all of them, "you best be as good as my cousin claims you to be. If you come into our world, a lot of people won't want you there. You can't have protection or someone who isn't prejudiced with you all the time, so you have to expect the unexpected and above all else, try not to kill anyone".

* * *

The Order came, the Advanced Guard, to the Dursleys' and took Dahlia away. She knew they were coming eventually, but she did not recognise many of them, only two of them, Remus and Mad-Eye. Tonks helped gather her belongs but was Dahlia was careful to hide her dagger behind her back under her shirt and was cautious when it came to putting the box that her sister gave her into the trunk, covered with a shirt so none of them could see the inscriptions, not that she thought any of them could understand Norse anyway. Flying through the cold night air, Dahlia was cautious of every turn as she wasn't told where they were going, she didn't need to know. She could see that they were going around in circles for the first few times and when Mad-Eye was questioned he continued to say it was for safety reasons, but the cold air was getting to everyone. They eventually landed and Mad-Eye passed a piece of paper to Dahlia and told her to memorise the address to see it. 12 Grimmauld Place was written, and she looked to see that the houses went from 11-13. After seeing the paper, number 12 appeared.

The front door opened into a long hallway, lit by a chandelier and gas lamps on either side. Its wallpaper was peeling, and the carpet had been worn thin. A portrait was on the wall of a woman sleeping but had a curtain over it to somehow hide the painting, as if no one wanted it to be seen. At the end of the hallway were the stairs to the upper levels and Dahlia could see house-elf heads, mounted on the wall on plaques. On one side of the hallway was the dining room, she didn't get a good look as the Order was in there, but is was a large room which featured the Black family crest and china with a long wooden table with chairs and hanging light fixtures.

The Order saw Dahlia at the door and immediately, Mrs Weasley appeared and closed the door and told Dahlia to go upstairs till the end of the meeting. Of course, she was curious and wanted to be in the room but Mrs Weasley wouldn't have none of it. She soon met Hermione and Ron with Hermione jumping towards her and engulfing her in a hug and said, "Lia, are you alright?" She pulled away, "we heard them talking about the Dementor attack, tell us what happened".

"Let her breathe, Hermione," Ron said.

"And this hearing at the Ministry, it's outrageous. I've looked it up, they simply can't expel you, it's unfair".

Dahlia walked past them and sat down in an armchair and said, "don't worry, they won't take my wand".

"Are you not even a little worried?" Ron asked.

"No," she said, and thought 'not when I can just call my sister and she can help me'. "Everything will sort itself out. I'm sure Dumbledore has a plan. What even is this place?"

"It's headquarters," Ron said.

"Of the Order of the Phoenix," Hermione added, "it's a secret society. Dumbledore formed it back when they first fought You-Know-Who ".

Dahlia knew of the Order, knew of her mother's involvement with it in the first war thanks to stories from her father and sister. What Dahlia didn't understand was why no one contacted her to tell her about Grimmauld place, she asked "so you couldn't put any of this in a letter? All summer nothing, and you guys have been here".

"We wanted to, honest we did," Ron said and she sighed at his honesty as he looked saddened.

"Dumbledore made us swear not to tell you anything," Hermione said.

"Dumbledore said that?" And bullseye, the reason why no one contacted Dahlia. If she wasn't with her sister she would have been lonely all summer, and even when she got the memories from the clone, a part of her felt abandoned during the summer thanks to those memories. It made her feel as if no one cared. In Dahlia's mind, there was no point in explaining why she could be useful, she just knew that when it came to war she had to find out things on her own, as it seems other people wouldn't tell her. It made her feel angry that no one could trust her, that after everything she's done, the Stone, the Basilisk, freeing Sirius, telling everyone that Voldemort was back, was as if it did nothing to prove to everyone that she could be trusted.

She played with her locket as she looked down to the floor, not paying attention to the fact that Hermione and Ron moved to sit, and her sister's voice came, "sister".

"I'm here, Hela," she thought.

"Seems they finally came for you; the guards have just informed me. They didn't anticipate you flying away or they would have followed".

"I should have known they would come today. The Dursleys left to a competition they won, obviously a fake. I should have realised".

"You have not been training in the art of war and deception too long, do not be so hard on yourself. Where did they take you? I can sense that you are in London, but I can't tell your actual location".

"I..." Dahlia went to answer but found she couldn't.

"You're in a place that holds strong ancestral magic".

"I don't know, maybe".

"Midgardian magic isn't as strong as our Aesir magic, but if a place has had protection wards on for many generations it can block our sight but only the exact location. Lily once told me of a charm, the Fidelius Charm, a very complex spell for Midgardians. I believe that's what's on the place you are at, it's why you cannot tell me. Are you safe?"

"I think so. Everyone's here, so I should be".

Two pops then were heard next to her and before she knew it, she reached for her wand and pushed one of the people up against the wall not too far away and held her wand to their throat. Her training kicking in.

"Wooo"

"What are you doing?"

"Dahlia, what the hell?"

Was heard around the room and it was only then she realised that she had Fred up against the wall with her wand at his throat. Dahlia took a few deeps breaths as Fred looked nervous and said, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Fred".

Dahlia pushed herself away as Fred put his arms down that were against the wall and said, "it's okay. Should have known you'd be a little jumpy. Got a bit of frustration bottled up there, haven't you?"

"Dahlia, are you okay?" Hela asked.

"I'm fine. I'll speak to you later".

Fred walked around Dahlia and sat on the bed with George as everyone was still looking at her surprised and anxious. Dahlia then said aloud, "sorry, you guys. Just a little anxious since the Dementors".

"It's alright, mate, we understand," George said.

"So, I see you've passed your apparition test, that's great".

"Thank you," the twins said.

"So, what's happening around here?"

"Other than Fred and George spying on the Order," Ginny said as she entered the room, "which is now pointless".

"How come?" The twins asked.

"There's a charm on the door to stop us from listening. Tonks told me how to detect it. You just throw something at it and if it doesn't touch it, then the charm's on. I've just been throwing Dungbombs at it and nothing, and there's no way the ears will get through the bottom of the door".

"Shame, I really wanted to know what old Snape's been up to," Fred sighed.

"Snape's here?" Dahlia said quickly, knowing he was in the Order from his mother but hearing it on Midgard just made it seem so much more real. She understood that nothing had really changed between them from the information she had found out, but she couldn't just think of him as the greasy bat potions Professor anymore, when he once meant so much to her mother and even her grandparents.

"Yep," George said, "he's here giving a report, top secret one".

Dahlia wondered if it was the same report that Dumbledore said could wait in the looking glass. The likelihood of it was slim as that was a couple of weeks ago and they would have had many other Order meetings since then she assumed.

"Git," Fred said.

"He's on our side now," Hermione defended.

"Doesn't stop him from being a git," Ron said, "you see the way he looks at us".

Dahlia clenched her fists, not wanting to get involved in this discussion knowing that in previous years, she would have had the same opinion as Ron on Snape, but knowing he was a spy and actually being tortured changed that.

"Bill doesn't like him either," Ginny added.

"Bill's here? I thought he worked in Egypt?" Dahlia asked wanting to switch conversations.

"He applied for a desk job at Gringotts so that he could come home and join the order," Fred said then smirked, "there're other benefits though".

"What'd you mean?"

"Remember Fleur Delacour, she got a job at Gringotts to eemprove 'er Eeenglish," George said.

Fred continued "and Bill's been giving her a lot of private lessons".

"Charlie's also joined but he's still in Romania. Dumbledore wants as many foreign wizards as possible so that's Charlie's job. Looking at ally wizards and making contacts on his days off".

"Isn't Percy working in the international Magical Co-Operation at the Ministry, wouldn't he be better for that?" Dahlia questioned believing that would be a better tactic. A silenced passed through the room as everyone exchanged dark looks and Dahlia knew it was to do with another thing she did not know. "What is it now?"

"Don't mention his name in front of mum or dad. Percy and dad had a row, we've never seen dad so angry. Percy got promoted to assistant of the Minister," Fred said.

"Dad wasn't pleased," George said, "apparently Fudge has been going around the Ministry making sure no one's had contact with Dumbledore since the claims of You-Know-Who. If you are, you can clear out your desks. He suspects dad and dad said that Fudge is using him to spy on us. Percy doesn't believe that and said we were all fools, so he left and said he doesn't want to associate with traitors of the Ministry. I say good riddance".

"Here here," Fred agreed.

The door then opened and a smiling Mrs Weasley came in and said, "meeting's over now, you can all go downstairs and have dinner. Everyone's dying to see you, Dahlia".

Mrs Weasley was directing them towards the kitchen and Dahlia was told to be quiet for a reason that was not quite yet explained in the corridor but when Tonks crashed into what looked like a rather unique umbrella stand, a troll's foot, the curtains of the painting opened, and the screeching began. The woman in the painting was screaming as if she was being tortured in Mareritt. Her eyes were rolling and as she screamed, she awoke the other portraits and they followed so that Dahlia had to cover her ears.

Remus and Mrs Weasley ran to close the curtains but the woman then started hurling abuse, "Filth! Scum! By products of dirt and vileness! Half-breeds, mutants, freaks, behind from this place! How dare you befoul the house of my fathers-"

As Tonks was apologising, Mrs Weasley had given up in attempts to close the curtains and was busy stunning the rest to shut up. Dahlia then saw Sirius unimpressed as he came down the hall shouting, "shut up, you horrible old hag, shut up!"

"Yoooooou!" The women howled, "blood traitor, abomination, shame of my flesh".

"I said shut up," he roared and with effort, he and Remus finally managed to shut the curtains. The screeches died down, falling into blissful silence, and Dahlia finally managed to remove her hands from her ears. "Dahlia," he said grimly, "I see you've met my mother".

"Nice mother you have," Dahlia said sarcastically.

They then went to the kitchen while Sirius explained that it was the Black family ancestry home which was why his mother's portrait was there. His voice, however, was bitter and rough. Dahlia soon found out that he wasn't allowed to leave the house because he was still a fugitive and because of Peter knowing he is an animagus, it meant the Death Eaters also knew so he felt completely useless for the Order. Sirius tried to tell Dahlia what's been happening within the Order itself but Mrs Weasley doesn't allow it. Dahlia tells her that she wants to fight but she knows deep inside Mrs Weasley won't ever allow it because she sees Dahlia as a child. Dahlia is informed though that Voldemort is keeping a low profile but is building an army. But due to the Ministry and Fudge denying everything, it is harder for the Order to recruit as Fudge believes Dumbledore is after his job, and Fudge is trying to discredit Dumbledore's reputation to prevent him from spreading information and having the Daily Prophet write about what's happening. The one thing Dahlia took in was that Voldemort was after something, something he didn't have last time. Of course, Mad-Eye warned him not to say anything but it was ultimately Mrs Weasley who shut Sirius up and said it was enough and sent the children up to bed.

* * *

The next night, Dahlia fell asleep with some peace of mind knowing that the Ministry wasn't going to take her magic and snap her wand. It was one of the minor things she had to worry about as she and Hela wouldn't allow them to snap her wand, but it was one less thing to add to the stress that was slowly overcoming her and turning into anger. As she went to sleep, she could feel the dreams of Cedric's death about to show so she pushed herself away and flowed to the dream world.

Running up the hill to see if anyone was there she genuinely smiled, which was rare since she left her sister's world, when she saw her father sat by the tree as usual. He too smiled as she sat beside him and said, "I haven't seen you in the last few days. I hope you're alright".

"I'm fine. Just...I was taken from the Dursleys because I'm spending time with friends in the wizarding world until we go back to school. The house can be kind of hectic and you don't really get a moment of peace. I've just been tired," Dahlia answered with some honesty.

Loki let off a small laugh and said, "let me guess, the Weasleys?"

Dahlia nodded, "among others. Sirius is there..." Dahlia saw his smile drop and stiffen, knowing the kind of man Sirius was. "He keeps on comparing me to James".

"That wizard-" Loki seethed.

"Dad, its fine. I know who my true father is, I know where I truly belong. Whenever he brings it up, I try to sway the conversation away from James. Besides, it is good for my cover if every so often someone compares me to him, isn't it?"

Reluctantly he nodded, "indeed but-"

"But nothing, if it helps keep my cover then so be it. Besides, James died trying to protect mum and I, I could have been compared to someone awful, a coward who would run from death". He hummed in agreement. "Anyway, the Weasley family is there along with Hermione and you know they're like family to me. They keep me occupied...more than I would like, sometimes," she said with a laugh. "Fred and George have been inventing more things, they really are determined to open their joke shop enterprise".

"Maybe I'll give them some advice when I meet them". Dahlia immediately shook her head while Loki looked offended, "do you not want them to meet your father? Dahlia Lily Astrid Amara Lokidottir, are you ashamed of me?"

"No," she practically shouted, "never, I just...I"

Loki laughed, "I'm jesting with you".

Dahlia sighed in relief and closed her eyes for a moment before she responded, "what I was going to say was that Fred and George cause enough trouble without you. If they found out about you, they'd worship the ground you walk on. I think if you were to teach them anything, Professor McGonagall would quit her job, not being able to handle anymore pranks. Even Hela agrees with me on that".

Rolling his eyes, Loki responded, "my daughters working against me, what shall become of me?"

"Anyway, Hermione and Ron got their prefect badges today. Looks like they're the fifth-year prefects now. Thank god, I thought I might get it. I really don't want the extra attention".

"I am glad you are happy for them. Are you excited for the year to come?"

Shrugging, knowing she wasn't excited for the next day, let alone the next year due to the threats at hand, she lied, "yeah, hopefully it's a quiet year, after what happened last year".

Loki could tell she was saddened by the death of Cedric but he had no words of comfort for her that he already hadn't told her a hundred times, and he knew that every time he offered comfort, it was working less and less. An idea then popped into his mind and said, "how about we practise a new spell?"

He knew it always made her pay to learn something new and it showed instantly as her eyes went wide with excitement.

"You've progressed well these past years, but I think it's time you learned a higher level of magic. I want to teach you how to use illusion to your will, to make illusions of other things and of yourself. I want you to be able to hold these illusions, so they look realistic".

"How?"

"It will take time to make a full illusion that can fool those around you. First, you must learn the dangers of doing it wrong, and then the technique, before you can begin..."

* * *

Authors note: spoiler for next chapter, Dahlia will be starting her fifth year at Hogwarts. Please review


	16. Chapter 16: Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Avengers.

Authors note: when Hela and Dahlia are talking through their necklaces, it is now in italicize so it is easier to understand and separate from when people are speaking directly to Dahlia. Welcome to the new followers and favourites and thank you to those of you who reviewed. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 16: Hogwarts

Being back at Hogwarts didn't feel the same to Dahlia, it didn't feel like home. Enemies lurked at every corner, especially the Slytherins who Dahlia knew were being recruited. It wasn't the death of Cedric or the return of Voldemort that made her look at Hogwarts differently, it was her time in Niflheim. Being in a place where there was peace, where no one wanted to harm her, where she and her sister could be together, that was home. If you had told her when she was 11 that she would eventually look to the realm of the dead as home, she would have laughed in your face and recommended to go to St Mungos, but times had changed; discoveries and truths had been revealed. She loved Hogwarts, it was where she met her friends, it was the beginning of the life away from the Dursleys, a connection to her mother, but with every passing day knowing of the dangers, of the secrets hidden from her by a man she trusted, people in the Order she trusted, it only made the longing to leave more. Familiarity was there though, even in the form of the Thestrals that pulled the carriages to the castle. At first, Dahlia was surprised to see them but then remembered that her sister told her that there was a Hogwarts herd. It did, however, make her think of Eclipse and how Dahlia had to leave her. It made her worry that Eclipse would feel she was abandoned by her rider and mistress, as Thestrals only have one. Dahlia prayed that someone would manage to get Eclipse to ride outside the city, or else she wouldn't have much room to run.

At the start of term feast, the Sorting Hay sung a new song like always but this time the song made Dahlia nervous. It was as if the Hat was trying to warn them about friends being divided and being united by a common goal, could have meant both light and dark.

"In times of old, when I was new,

And Hogwarts barely started,

The founders of our noble school

Thought never to be parted.

United by a common goal,

They had the selfsame yearning

To make the world's best magic school

And pass along their learning.

"Together we will build and teach"

The four good friends decided.

And never did they dream that they

Might some day be divided.

For were there such friends anywhere

As Slytherin and Gryffindor?

Unless it was the second pair

Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw,

So how could it have gone so wrong?

How could such friendships fail?

Why, I was there, so I can tell

The whole sad, sorry tale.

Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those

Whose ancestry's purest."

Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose

Intelligence is surest."

Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those

With brave deeds to their name."

Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot

And treat them just the same."

These differences caused little strife

When first they came to light.

For each of the four founders had

A house in which they might

Take only those they wanted, so,

For instance, Slytherin

Took only pure-blood wizards

Of great cunning just like him.

And only those of sharpest mind

Were taught by Ravenclaw

While the bravest and the boldest

Went to daring Gryffindor.

Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest  
and taught them all she knew,  
Thus, the houses and their founders  
Maintained friendships firm and true.

So Hogwarts worked in harmony  
for several happy years,  
but then discord crept among us  
feeding on our faults and fears.

The Houses that, like pillars four  
had once held up our school  
now turned upon each other and  
divided, sought to rule.

And for a while it seemed the school  
must meet an early end.  
what with duelling and with fighting  
and the clash of friend on friend.

And at last there came a morning  
when old Slytherin departed  
and though the fighting then died out  
he left us quite downhearted.

And never since the founders four  
were whittled down to three  
have the Houses been united  
as they once were meant to be.

And now the Sorting Hat is here  
and you all know the score:  
I sort you into Houses  
because that is what I'm for.

But this year I'll go further,  
listen closely to my song:  
though condemned I am to split you  
still I worry that it's wrong,

Though I must fulfil my duty  
and must quarter every year  
still I wonder whether sorting  
may not bring the end I fear.

Oh, know the perils, read the signs,  
the warning history shows,  
for our Hogwarts is in danger  
from external, deadly foes

And we must unite inside her  
or we'll crumble from within  
I have told you, I have warned you...  
let the Sorting now begin.

The children get sorted then Professor Dumbledore begins his speeches. It was the same old speeches about the dark forest and pranks etc, but when he welcomed the new DADA professor, that's when Dahlia's attention was caught.

"Welcome our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Dolores Umbridge. I'm sure you'll all join me in wishing the Professor good luck," Professor Dumbledore said and was about to continue, if not for the short squat women whose face resembled that of a toad. Broad, flabby face and a wide slack mouth, along with a little neck. Her hair mousy brown but was covered by a small pink hat that went with her overall pink tweed outfit.

"She was at my hearing," Dahlia whispered to Hermione, Hermione turned, "she works for Fudge".

"Thank you," a simpering high-pitched voice that was girlish and breathless stated, it was Professor Umbridge. She walked around the table to stand at the front of everyone and gave them a smile which made them all want to turn away in disgust. "Headmaster, for those kind words of welcome. How lovely to see all your bright happy faces smiling up at me".

Not a single student, or Professor for that matter, was even close to a smile, except for Filch who was by the doors holding Mrs Norris.

"I hope we can be good friends".

"That's likely," the Weasley twins said sarcastically and those around them heard and began to snigger.

"The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. Although each Headmaster has brought something new to this historic school, progress of the sake of progress must be discouraged. Let us preserve what must be preserved, perfect what can be perfected, and prune practises that ought to be prohibited".

She finally then sat back down, and Dahlia couldn't help but smirk at the fact that both Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall didn't look impressed, especially Professor Snape who was sat next to her. Dahlia scanned the table to see all the other teachers bored reactions before she whispered to Hermione, "'Mione, who do you think the six extra chairs are for at the table?"

Hermione shrugged and whispered, "I don't know, I've been thinking the same thing since we came into the Great Hall".

"Now," Professor Dumbledore continued after Professor Umbridge sat down, "this year will be a different year to all those that have passed. You will, all of you, be taught by Muggles as I am adding subjects onto the curriculum".

The entire room went into uproar, many agreeing it was the right idea while some disagreed, and Dahlia could hear from her table Malfoy say, "wait until my father hears about this".

"SILENCE," Professor Dumbledore shouted. "Many years ago, when some of you here were just babies, before some of you were ever born, there was a battle, one that had changed the fate of the world. You see, we are not alone in the universe. There are other worlds, but our community thought it best to shield it from the news. Many of you in here, probably know the tales of the day I speak".

Whispers of "New York", "the Avengers" and "Loki" were being whispered around the room and although all Muggle-borns, the majority of half-bloods, and surprisingly the odd pureblood knew what the headmaster was talking about, there were some that didn't. Some that began to whisper to others to try to understand. Draco and his friends were some of them and asked around.

"A battle that involved gods and magic outside of our world and it wasn't witches and wizards that saved the world, no, it was Muggles. These Muggles have come from America to teach, please welcome the group best known as The Avengers".

Dahlia clenched her fists, her heart skipped a beat and she didn't need to look into a mirror to know that she had paled as each members of the Avengers walked out from the side doors and stood in front of the school. They were dressed in Muggle clothing, even Thor who she loathed most among them all. She hated them for what they did to her father, for imprisoning him when he was only grieving. It would have only taken one person, one single being no matter where their origin, whether that be Asgard or Midgard, to ask her father why he was trying to take over Midgard. Why he did what he did and to look past the lies he told about wanting to become King, to see that there was another reason. One that caused him immense agony, that even the thought of it caused him suffering. Many would have believed that Thor would have been able to tell his lies, as they grew up together, but not even the man who called himself his brother could tell his pain. That's why she hated Thor so much, because he should have been able to tell but he didn't.

The Avengers stood together at the front as Professor Dumbledore said, "welcome, welcome. This is Professor Anthony Stark and Professor Robert Banner who will be teaching science and technology. Professor Thor Odinson and Professor Steven Rogers who will be teaching history, current events of the Muggle world, and about realms. Finally, Professor Clinton Barton and Professor Natasha Romanoff who will be teaching sports and self-defence. I hope you will all join me in welcoming the new Professors and embrace what they're teaching".

Professor Dumbledore clapped, as did many in the hall, as the Avengers took a bow and sat down. Professor Dumbledore then made the food appear and everyone dug in, except one. "'Lia, aren't you eating?" Hermione asked.

Dahlia snapped out of her thoughts and said, "yeah, of course. Sorry, lost in thought". She then began to reach for small portions of food and put them onto her plate. She began to eat a few grapes and tried to communicate with her sister, _"Hela...Hela, can you hear me?... Sister, I need you"._

 _"I am here, little sister, you do not have to worry," Hela finally answered, "what bothers you?"_

 _"Avengers are at Hogwarts, they're here"._

 _"WHAT?" Hela shouted._

 _"Dumbledore has just announced that they are here to teach us more about the Muggle world"._ Dahlialooked around the Great Hall, so it didn't look like she was staring into space and saw that the Avengers were talking amongst themselves. _"They're sat right in front of me. What do I do? Do you think they know?"_

 _"There are two possibilities. They rather know about you or they have been brought in because of the war. You said Muggles died last time?"_

 _"Yes. The Muggles almost got involved because of all the deaths that happened in their world"._

 _"I do not see any way they could know about you. They must be there to monitor the war, so no Muggles are in danger"._

" _It is possible"._

Dahlia could sense that her sister sighed at what she said next, _"however, I'd feel better if you returned to Niflheim. I don't like the idea of them being so close to you, no matter their intentions"._

 _"No," Dahlia said, "if I leave, it will look suspicious to everyone, not just to the Avengers. The best thing I can do is stay here and I might be able to find out why they're really here"_

"I'd put that on the bottom of the best things you can do list. Sister, please".

"I can do it. I won't be driven from the castle because they're here. I won't be a coward and run".

 _"Gryffindor stubbornness," Hela hissed. "Fine, I'll allow you to stay but I want you to contact me every day. Even if it's just before you go to bed, to say that everything is okay"._

 _Dahlia rolled her eyes and said, "yes, Queen overprotectiveness"._

 _"Dahlia," Hela said softly, "don't hide your emotions from me, I know they make you feel uncomfortable. I know, you never wished to meet them"._

 _"I can handle it"._

 _"I know...don't let them get to you. If you ever need me, I'll be there. Carry your blade with you always, be safe and be strong"._

 _"I will"._

At the Professors table, most of the staff were talking about the new school year or getting to know their new colleagues. Natasha and Clint, however, sat at the end of the table and were talking quietly amongst themselves, while their teammates found out more about the school. Clint said quietly, "well, that's the introduction. Looks like the first plan didn't work".

"No one took your first plan seriously," Natasha teased, "did you really think she would get up and run when she saw us?"

Clint shrugged and said, "not the most unlikely thing, let's be honest. Looks like we're gonna have to sort through the kids and look for pure evil".

"Not exactly," Natasha said as she ate, "remember when you first met me?"

"Sphinx in a green dress who charmed an entire room," Clint commented, "that part or the part of us fighting on the roof".

"What I'm saying," she said seriously, "is that, if you hadn't read the file on me, if you weren't sent to kill me, would you have thought from just my appearance that I was a master assassin?" He shook his head. "Exactly. If she's smart and cunning, she'll act the opposite of what we believe her to be".

He sighed, "why do I think we'll be here longer than I thought?"

"Because this is Loki's daughter, I doubt she's going to make this easy".

* * *

Everyone went to the dormitories to get ready for bed and the new year that awaited them at Hogwarts. Entering the fifth-year girls Gryffindor dorm room, Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil were talking on Lavender's bed while Fay Dunbar and Louise Rowtree were putting their things away and talking quietly. Dahlia wished that Hermione was with her as it seemed conversations seemed to stop when she entered the room, but Hermione was busy with the first-years. She sat on her bed as she began to arrange some of her things and asked, "good holidays?" To Louise.

Louise nodded, "alright".

"Better than Seamus' anyway," Lavender commented.

"What?" Dahlia asked, "what happened?"

Lavender stood from her bed as Fay said, "don't, Lavender".

Lavender stood close to Dahlia's bed as she crossed her arms and said, "Seamus' mum didn't want him coming back this year, all because of you. Because of you and Dumbledore. She read the Daily Prophet and-"

"So, she believes I'm a liar and Dumbledore a fool".

"Well, they're not the only ones. What really happened the night Cedric died?"

"Why don't you just read the Prophet? That'll tell you all, what they want you to believe," Dahlia almost snapped.

"Don't talk to me like that".

"I'll talk to you however I like. If anyone has a problem with sharing dormitories with me, go to Professor McGonagall," her temper rising, "see if she'll have you moved somewhere else".

"What's going on?" Hermione asked entering the room.

"She's mad, that's what," Lavender said pointing to Dahlia.

"They believe the Prophet," Dahlia said.

"Do you?" Lavender asked Hermione. "Do you believe everything this one says?"

"Yes, I do. Not everything the Prophet writes is the truth-"

"Then you're mad. Just as she is, you're all mad".

"I'm also a prefect," Hermione had to resort to using her authority, "so unless you or anyone else wants a detention, be quiet and keep your opinions to yourself". Lavender scoffed but didn't say anything and glared at Hermione as she walked to her bed.

Dahlia put all her things away and took off her belt that had a wand holster on the left and a pocket at the back to hide her dagger. She brought it in Diagon Alley and paid for the man's silence too. She put the dagger under her pillow, after finally changing into her pyjamas and going to sleep. As she tried to fall asleep, she thought on Lavender's words and wondered exactly how many people would fight when it came to Voldemort. Would it be too late when the war comes for people to believe? Or would they believe in time to stand together and fight?

* * *

The next morning Dahlia woke up early, 5:45 am, wanting to do some exercise and keep her promise to Akio that she wouldn't become like an average teenager and do nothing, that she would keep healthy. Getting into some black leggings, a red tank top and trainers, along with putting her hair up, it was finally time to leave and luckily enough, it was almost 6am; the time that students could leave their common rooms.

Running out of the common room, some of the paintings were only just waking up. They stared at Dahlia confused but didn't question why she was up so early, as she ran right past each one and outside. She ran around the castle, past the greenhouse, the lake, and was near Hagrid's hut when she realised she wasn't alone in her jogging. She stopped not too far away from the hut and saw both Black Widow and Hawkeye not too far behind her in their own jogging gear.

"Hey, kid. Didn't expect anyone to be up this early," Clint said as he and Natasha stopped. "Usually kids your age stay in bed".

Dahlia shrugged and said, "I'd rather run. It helps me clear my mind".

"You're Dahlia Potter," Natasha said bluntly and when Dahlia looked at her, Natasha pointed to her head where the scar was showing.

Dahlia looked anywhere but at them, not liking when people pointed out her scar. Clint then said noticing how uncomfortable she was, "Hey, kid, we're not judging or anything. We had to read about this world before we came into it, you're a big part of its current history".

"All because my parents sacrificed themselves to a psycho," she hissed as she looked back up to them. She shifted where she stood and said, "sorry".

"It's okay," Natasha said, "war affects everyone, especially kids".

"You believe he's back?" Dahlia questioned, knowing if they did their research, then they would know of the accusations against her and Professor Dumbledore.

Clint and Natasha glanced at each other for a moment before Clint said, "either way, you kids need protecting".

"So that's why you're here," Dahlia smiled slightly as the scales were tipping in the reasons for them being there was the war and not her. "No one believes you're simply here the teach us. The Avengers our teachers? Please, we're kids but we're not stupid. Even some of the purebloods, who've never heard about you, are wondering why the hell you're here".

"Guess it was too much to ask for you kids to believe us. Hopefully, being taught by us, you can defend yourself in physical attacks and maybe convince some of those prejudiced kids that their magic isn't stolen from Muggles," Clint said and ended with a laugh as Natasha shook her head.

"I doubt it," Dahlia said, "I'd be careful if I was you. You don't know what some people around here would do to you, just because you don't have magic".

Natasha nodded, "we've been warned, thanks anyway".

"I don't want anyone to get hurt," and it was true. She may hold hate for the Avengers, but she didn't want them to get hurt, she just wanted them to leave. She didn't want anyone to get hurt, not even the Death Eaters upon who she wished imprisonment; the only one she felt should suffer was Voldemort and that would be done by her hand, unless her sister got there first. Dahlia wouldn't know what to do with an already tortured man. "I think I should probably go. I don't have long left before I have to go get ready for breakfast".

"Sure," Natasha said.

"See ya around, kid," Clint said and Dahlia took off in the opposite direction.

When Dahlia was far enough away, she sighed in relief and a single thought was on her mind, 'I acted natural, they don't know. I acted natural, the don't know'.

At 7:46, Dahlia got back to her dorm and had just over an hour to shower, get ready, and have breakfast. Dahlia noticed that all the other girls in the dorm, except Hermione, got dressed and left rather quickly, when they would usually take their time, and Dahlia and Hermione were usually the first out. She knew why the other girls were avoiding her. She wasn't friends with them, especially Lavender, but she was civil with them. They left and much like they anticipated, everyone avoided Dahlia like the plague.

The Golden Trio met up in the common room when they were ready, and Ron asked as he saw an exhausted Dahlia, "hey, are you alright?"

"They didn't," Hermione said looking past them and seeing a poster for Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes to test their new products for money. She ripped it down and said, "we'll have to talk to them, Ron. We're prefects, we can't let this happen". Dahlia smiled as Ron just shrugged, knowing the twins were going to do it if they spoke to them or not.

At breakfast, all most people could talk about were the Avengers being at the school; it seemed like more and more people found out just what they did in New York as word had been spread by those who go into the Muggle world or live there. It was a little hard for some of them to believe that gods and other realms existed, and truth be told, it scared some of the students to know that they weren't the only ones with magic out there, they weren't the most powerful as they had assumed.

Breakfast seemed to fly by after Professor McGonagall came in and handed out their timetables, showing that Dahlia had a History of Magic double period, double Potions, Divination, and then double DADA last. Dahlia immediately looked for the lessons with the Avengers and saw that they were all pulled up at the end of the week. Thursdays were usually empty for Gryffindors as they had Astronomy at night, so usually they had a free day until then, considering they were staying up later than usual. The timetable showed, however, that not only did they have Astronomy at night, they had History of the Muggle World and Realms in fourth period, and double Science and Technology after that. They shared these lessons with all the houses in their year. Fridays were also usually free because of them staying up later, but once again, at fourth period they had History of Muggle World and Realms before they had double Sport and Self-defence. Dahlia was happy that it wasn't until the end of the week, so she had time to think about how to act when it came to Thor, not knowing if he would be able to sense a change in her compared to the other students.

She avoided conversations with everyone, unless she was addressed personally, whilst Hermione talked about the new lessons and how her original plan for revision had to be looked at again because she didn't have that many free periods, as she had assumed due to the extra lessons, but apart from that, she wasn't complaining. She did scold Fred and George though, and threatened to send a letter home to Mrs Weasley, if they continued to test their experiments on first-years, even though they did it on themselves first. Ron talked about how they had their OWL's this year and how they would be receiving career advice sessions about the future, so they could be guided to what they wanted to be and to help determine what lessons they would have to take the following year. The bell soon signalled the start of the day and they all went to lesson.

* * *

Authors note: I know quite a bit of this seems familiar to you, so I'll upload the next chapter in the next couple of days so you're not just stuck with this for almost a week haha. Please review.


	17. Chapter 17: Lonely Cub

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Avengers.

Authors note: this chapter is very similar to the one in the book, so I will be updating again tomorrow afternoon (GMT). Welcome to the new followers, favourites and thank you to the people that reviewed. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 17: Lonely Cub

It was the last class of the day, they had received a lot of homework from their previous teachers and many just wanted the day to be over. They entered the DADA classroom and immediately saw Professor Umbridge sat at the teacher's desk. A dreary silence passed throughout the class as they sat down, they were shocked that a Defence class was told that they didn't need their wands and to put them away. Dahlia could tell that this was going to be the worst year yet when it came to Defence Against the Dark Arts. Sure, last year it was taught by a Death Eater, but he at least taught them useful spells and enchantments.

Writing from a book whatever information Professor Umbridge wanted, no one questioned her at first, but Hermione took the first step and questioned the course aims. Professor Umbridge said, "I think the course aims are perfectly acceptable".

"Well I don't. There's nothing written about using defensive spells," Hermione said bluntly.

"Using defensive spells?" Professor Umbridge repeated with a little laugh. "I can't imagine why you would need to use such a thing. Miss Granger, are you expecting an attack to happen in my classroom?"

"We're not going to use magic?" Ron exclaimed loudly.

"Students need to raise their hands when they wish to speak in my classroom, Mr-?"

"Weasley," Ron answered.

Professor Umbridge turned her back on him as he put his hand up into the air and she began to question Hermione's qualifications, stating she didn't have the qualifications to assess what was right or wrong with the lesson aims and that they would be learning in a risk-free way.

"What use is that?" Dahlia said, finally breaking as she snapped, "if we're going to be attacked, it won't be in a risk-"

"Hand, Miss Potter," sang Professor Umbridge and everyone could tell she was getting impatient now.

Several other people began to put their hands up into the air. Professor Umbridge picked one and said, "and your name?"

"Dean Thomas. Well, it's like Dahlia said, isn't it?" Dean said, "if we're going to be attacked, it won't be risk-free".

"I do not wish to criticise the way things have been run at this school," she said with a stretched smile, "but you have been exposed to some very irresponsible wizards in this class – very irresponsible indeed – not to mention extremely dangerous half-breeds".

"If you mean Professor Lupin," Dean said angrily and he wasn't the only one as many of the students were now glaring at her, "he was the best we ever-"

"Hand up, Mr Thomas. You have been introduced to spells that are beyond you, inappropriate for your age. You have been frightened into believing that there are going to be dark wizards attacks every other day-"

"No, we haven't, we just-" Hermione pipped up.

"Hand, Miss Granger," Professor Umbridge said once again, even though she wouldn't go to Hermione, even if she was the only one with her hand up.

Parvati began to question the exam itself, saying that there were practical's in their O.W.L. exams that they had to do, but Professor Umbridge seemed to believe that theory would be good enough for you to pass the exams.

"And how exactly is theory supposed to help us out there?" Dahlia questioned not just for herself but for everyone else. She had a different form of magic that she could rely on but everyone else in the classroom didn't. She may not have been friends with all of them, or on good terms at the moment, but she didn't want to see any of them dead.

"Who do you expect would want to hurt children?"

"Oh, I don't know, let me think," Dahlia said mockingly, "Lord Voldemort?".

Ron gasped at the name being spoken while several other people had different reactions. Lavender uttered a small scream and Neville almost fell off his chair. It was clear that they were brought up in a world where the name caused fear growing up, but the room began to whisper that Dahlia had actually said it.

Professor Umbridge, on the other hand, didn't even flinch like most fully grown witches and wizards did and just said, "ten points from Gryffindor". Everyone couldn't help but stare between Professor Umbridge and Dahlia, knowing that it wasn't the end yet. "Now, let me make a few things quite clear, you have been told that a certain dark wizard has returned from the dead-"

"Wasn't dead," Dahlia said angrily as her fists clenched, "but he has returned".

"Miss Potter, you have already lost points from your house. Do not make it worse for yourself. As I was saying, you have been informed that a certain dark wizard is at large once again. This is a lie".

"It's not a lie, I saw him, I fought him," Dahlia said loudly.

"Detention, Miss Potter," said Professor Umbridge in triumph, "tomorrow evening, five o'clock, my office. I repeat, this is a lie. The Ministry of Magic guarantees that you are safe and not in any danger from any dark wizards. If you are still alarmed, come and see me outside of office hours. If someone is alarming you with fibs of any dark wizards, I would like to hear about it. Now, please kindly return to your work".

Professor Umbridge sat back down at her desk while everyone just looked at Dahlia as she stood. Hermione pulled on her uniform to sit back down and be quiet, but she didn't, "so according to you, Cedric Diggory dropped dead of his own accord, did he?" She said, her voice shaking slightly, not wanting people to believe the lies this woman was spreading. Wanting Cedric to receive justice, for everyone to know how he died and how brave he was.

Everyone in the room gasped, Dahlia had refused to talk about what happened to Cedric to anyone. The only people in the room who ever heard her talk about it was Ron and Hermione. Professor Umbridge stood there with a fake smile that Dahlia would happily smack off her face as she said, "Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident".

"IT WAS MURDER," Dahlia shouted as she slammed her hand on the desk, feeling herself shaking. She saw everyone in the room jump at the action. "He killed him, you know it".

For a moment, everyone in the room thought that Umbridge was going to scream at her but she said in her sweetest voice, "come here, Miss Potter". Dahlia left her seat and stood in front of Professor Umbridge's desk as she wrote with her pink quill. She handed her a note and said, "take this to Professor McGonagall".

"Gladly," Dahlia said as she took the note, grabbing her stuff and leaving the room, slamming the door behind her.

She walked down the corridors, the note clutched tightly in hand, until she got to Professor McGonagall's room. She knocked on the door and the Professor opened it and immediately asked, "why aren't you in class?"

"I've been sent to see you," Dahlia said looking down.

"Sent?" She questioned, to which Dahlia handed her the note. Professor McGonagall opened it and took a few moments to read the note, zoomed from side to side over her square spectacles. Professor McGonagall eventually sighed and moved to the side of the door and said, "come in here, Miss Potter".

She went inside of the study and the door was closed automatically as Professor McGonagall went to sit at her desk, while Dahlia took the other seat.

"Is it true?" Professor McGonagall questioned.

"What, Professor?" Dahlia asked with a hint of aggression in her voice, which she didn't mean for it to be there.

"Is it true you shouted at Professor Umbridge?"

"Yes".

"Is it true you called her a liar?"

"Not in that particular word but-" Professor McGonagall stared over her glasses at her, "yes".

"You told her He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is back?"

"Yes".

Professor McGonagall leaned back against her chair and reached to a drawer in her desk and said, "have a biscuit".

Blinking rapidly for the scolding she thought she would have received, she said, "excuse me? Have..."

Professor McGonagall held a small tin box full of biscuits and said impatiently, "have a biscuit." She reached for a ginger newt and slowly began to eat it as Professor McGonagall set down the note and put the biscuits down. "You need to be careful, Miss Potter. Misbehaviours for Umbridge could cost you more than losing house points".

"I don't understand?"

"Common sense, use it" Professor McGonagall almost snapped, "you know where she comes from, whom she reports back to". The bell for the end of lesson rang and Dahlia knew that everyone would be on the way back to their common rooms or the library, since dinner wasn't for another hour. "She's given you detention, every evening this week, starting from tomorrow".

Horrified, Dahlia requested, "Professor, can't you do something?" Then ate the last bit of her biscuit.

"No. She is your teacher, she has every right to give you detentions. You will go tomorrow at five o'clock. Just remember to tread carefully around her".

"But, Professor, it was the truth," Dahlia said, outraged, and tears began to form in her eyes that no one would listen, "Voldemort is back, we know it, Dumbledore knows it-"

"For heaven's sake, miss Potter," Professor McGonagall said as she straightened herself and her glasses, "do you really think this is about truth or lies? It's about keeping your head down and your temper under control".

Dahlia now had her head down and Professor McGonagall could hear her soft silent whimpers. She walked around her desk and kneeled beside Dahlia, but Dahlia turned her head away, so Professor McGonagall couldn't see her tears. Professor McGonagall raised her hand and turned Dahlia's chin as the young girl tried to quickly wipe her tears away. As soon as their eyes linked, Dahlia broke down once again and Professor McGonagall pulled her down and gathered her into her arms. Dahlia, at first, tried to push Professor McGonagall away but the old witch was strong. She eventually relented and simply cried in the witch's arms. After a few moments, she cried, "they don't believe me, no one does. They all think I'm lying because I won't tell them what happened there. But I can't relive that," a sob broke through again, "I do it every night, I can't tell people about it as well. I can't tell them how he died to protect me, how he told me to get back before he was murdered. The green light, the way his body fell, I just...I can't".

"Shh," Professor McGonagall said stroking her hair as her sobs got louder.

"People are keeping secrets from me and I can't control my anger. I don't know why I'm so angry...I want my mum, I want my dad, I want...I want my family back".

"Shh it's okay. It may not seem like it, but you have a family. Miss Granger, Mr Weasley, the whole Weasley family consider you their own. You have me and the other Professors".

"It's not the same," she hiccupped through her tears, "no one really understands".

A few moments of silence passed, and Dahlia was still in Professor McGonagall's arms with the Professor stroking her hair which she felt was oddly comforting. She said, "you know, I did this to your mother in her first year".

Dahlia looked up, her tears slowly stopping, "what?"

"She was homesick, like many Muggle-born children. She didn't have any friends in Gryffindor that truly understood her, and she one day came to me and wanted to go home. She was so upset. So, we sat down on that couch," Professor McGonagall gestured to the antique couch, "and she cried as I told her that it was her choice, but that she would eventually find people who would understand her in her own house. Not long later, Sev-her friend came, and he talked her down and they left, smiling, going to the library".

Dahlia wiped her tears away and said, "no one talks about mum. It's always about J-dad. People are always comparing me to him, but very few people tell me about my mum and those that do, don't really know that much about her time here".

"And that was wrong of us. Wrong of me. I should have made sure you knew about her, I'm sorry".

"It's not your fault. Everyone probably thinks I hear about her at home, but I don't. They hate me there".

"We have just under an hour until dinner. Why don't I tell you some stories about her time here, just about her?" Dahlia nodded with a tearful smile. "Now, let me think, oh yes, the first time she stepped into my Transfiguration classroom..." and there the lioness was on the floor holding one of her cubs in her arms because she was in pain. Because the lioness knew just how much the cub was suffering, how much the small cub had been through and what was to come, and she wanted to comfort her cub, while she still could, before the pain became unbearable.

* * *

Dinner was anything but a pleasant experience when Dahlia had arrived. Word had gotten around about what happened in DADA and the news of the shouting match had reached all ears, Professors, students, ghosts, and even paintings. It seemed like no one cared that she was around as they spoke, as if they wanted to see her flip first hand. Dahlia couldn't understand why they didn't believe her, how some of them looked to Professor Dumbledore as one of the most powerful wizards, yet they listened to the Ministry when they said he was a fool. Hermione said it would be hard for people to believe, considering Dahlia just appeared back at the competition with Cedric's body, and because not one of them saw his death happen; they just had Professor Dumbledore's word.

Leaving Hermione and Ron, Dahlia went to the Gryffindor common room just as the rain began to pound against the windows. There were very few people in the common room as most were at dinner, but Dahlia didn't care since she had other plans. Going into her dorm, she was glad that no one else was there as she took her invisibility cloak, her bag with all her homework in, and the box that her sister had given her. She shrunk the box down and placed it into her bag. She wrapped the invisibility cloak around herself and left the Gryffindor tower.

She arrived at the Astronomy tower, knowing that no one would be in the tower for hours. She removed the box from her bag and placed it into a corner of a tower, hidden from the sight of others. She then took off her necklace and placed the locket into the hole and was sucked into the box with her belongings.

The candles and fireplace immediately lit, and Dahlia took a deep breath, letting go of the frustration she was holding deep inside. She sat at the table and spent two hours doing her homework before finally spending an hour working on her mind blocking, like she promised her sister she would. Dahlia used the soft harmony of the music box her grandparents had given her as a focusing point. She was getting good at blocking her mind but focused on the areas that held the memories of her family, knowing she wanted no one finding them. She struggled to keep the barriers up for long, however, and it was hard knowing if she was doing well considering she had no one to practise with. For the final hour, she practised her other Aesir magic and read some new spells from the books, before she saw the clock and found it was almost ten, curfew that she had to be in her dorm. Closing the book, she ran a hand through her hair frustrated that she had to go back to a bunch of people who didn't believe her, and she looked up to the painting of her family and said, "I wish you guys were here".

Dahlia looked to the mirror that was on the opposite side of the room; it was not very big, big enough to show all of her, but it was also a looking glass that showed the outside of the box for anyone around. She saw no one, so she grabbed her belongings and left the box. Putting her cloak back on, she went back to her dorm.

Everyone in the Gryffindor common room had begun to go to bed and only a few remained. She entered the dorm room to see some of the girls in bed but of course, Hermione was reading while Lavender and Parvati gossiped. Hermione said, "where've you been?" when Dahlia was close to her bed.

"Nowhere. I just needed to think and do my homework in quiet," she lied before getting ready for bed, hiding her dagger and going to sleep.

* * *

The next day hadn't gone much better than the first. Dahlia started out with her morning routine of running but didn't run into any Avengers this time, which was a plus, but she had Charms all morning, back to back, before double Transfiguration, Care of Magical Creatures, then finally Herbology. Professor Flitwick started out by warning them about their O.W.L.s before practising a summoning spell and giving them the largest amount of Charms homework they had ever received. Transfiguration was no better as Professor McGonagall warned them about their O.W.L.s before allowing them to practise the vanishing spells, which even Dahlia found difficult and didn't manage to vanish her snail, even though she knew she would be able to do it better if she was able to use her Aesir magic. Hermione was the only one who didn't get homework as she vanished her snail, but everyone else was told to practise as homework. Panicking about the amount of homework they had, Dahlia spent her lunch period doing hers.

Care of Magical Creatures was usually a fun lesson to have with Hagrid, but seen as he was away, they had Professor Grubbly-Plank. It wasn't that she was an awful teacher, she was quite pleasant, and many would say she was a better teacher than Hagrid, but because of the close friendship the Golden Trio never thought that. They learned about Bowtruckles, which were tree-guardians that usually live in wand trees. No matter how hard Dahlia tried or how many times she asked, Professor Grubbly-Plank refused to tell Dahlia where Hagrid was but of course, Draco took this as an opportunity to tease Dahlia about how Hagrid could be hurt, and she almost hit him.

Herbology was last with Professor Sprout and before they entered a classroom, Dahlia ran into Luna Lovegood, who everyone called Loony, which she felt was unfair. She was wearing what looked like a pair of orange radishes for earrings but for Dahlia, that was okay. Sure, Luna was slightly weird and eccentric, but it was her style. She knew not to judge because she knew how her sister would have been judged for her appearance if she was here, and that wouldn't do. What surprised Dahlia is that Luna said, "I believe He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is back, and I believe you fought him and escaped".

"Er, right," Dahlia said awkwardly as she was still in shock that someone actually believed her.

Dahlia did notice the others laughing, such as Lavender and Parvati and wanted to tell them to shut up but Luna said, "it's okay, you can laugh but people do believe there were no such things as the Bibbering Humdinger or the Crumple-Horned Snorkack!"

"Well, they're right, weren't they?" Hermione said impatiently, not truly understanding what Luna believed in or appreciating her uniqueness. "There aren't any such things as the Bibbering Humdinger or the Crumple-Horned Snorkack!"

Luna just gave her a withering look before she flounced away without a worry and it seemed like there were people, who were trying not to laugh at the crazy blonde girl.

"Do you mind not offending the only person who believes me?" She almost snapped at Hermione.

"Oh, for heaven's sake, 'Lia, you can do better than her. Ginny's told me all about her; apparently, she'll only believe in things, as long as there's no proof at all. Well, I wouldn't expect anything else from someone whose father runs the Quibbler," Hermione said.

It then made Dahlia think of the Thestrals and she knew they were real, she had seen true born Thestrals and had one of her own, but they couldn't be seen by everyone. It made Dahlia think that Luna may be weird but maybe she truly believed in those creatures, those animals that she speaks about, because she could see them but no one else could.

To nobody's surprise, Professor Sprout had begun the lesson talking about their O.W.L.s. It began to make Dahlia nervous with all the Professors giving them warnings, and Professor Sprout didn't make it any better by assigning them another essay at the end of the class.

* * *

Authors note: please leave a review. Spoiler for next chapter, first lesson with Thor and Steve.


	18. Chapter 18:Professor Odinson and Rogers

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Avengers.

Authors note: welcome to the new followers and favourites and thank you to those of you that reviewed.

* * *

Chapter 18: Professor Odinson and Professor Rogers

As everyone headed back to the castle after their Herbology lesson, Dahlia quickly got something to eat knowing her detention would start soon, but that wasn't before she passed Angelina Johnson, the new Quidditch Captain for Gryffindor. Apparently, she had heard about the week-long detention and wasn't impressed that Dahlia would miss Friday's Keeper trials, but she knew Professor Umbridge wouldn't change the date, so she didn't argue about it.

A few minutes before she was due at the Toad's office, she set off and got there just in time. Knocking on the door, a sugary voice said, "come in," that made Dahlia cringe.

The room was different than she had ever seen it. When Gilderoy Lockhart had been Professor, his office would have been littered with pictures and portraits of himself. When it came to Lupin, it was likely you would see some fascinating Dark Arts creatures in a cage. When it came to the imposter Moody, or should she say Barty Crouch Jr., it had been packed with instruments and artefacts for the detection of wrongdoing and concealment. Now, however, the surface had been laced in lacy covers and cloths, there were several vases filled with flowers while one wall held ornamental plates, each with a kitten with a bow on. Dahlia couldn't help but focus on them and how disturbing it was to have them in the castle, let alone the room of the DADA teacher. Professor Umbridge interrupted her thoughts and spoke, "good evening, Miss Potter".

"Evening," Dahlia said as Professor Umbridge then gestured to a chair to sit that was at a small table with a lace tablecloth next to the Professor's desk. A piece of parchment lay there, she knew it was for her.

"Now, you're going to be doing lines for me, Miss Potter. Here you go," Professor Umbridge handed Dahlia a thin black quill with a rather large sharp point, uncommon for a quill. "I want you to write 'I must not tell lies'".

"How many times?" Dahlia asked with sticky politeness she knew would irritate Professor Umbridge.

"As long as it takes for the message to sink in," she said sweetly as she sat back down at her desk, looking through essays to mark.

"I haven't got any ink".

"You won't need it," she answered with a small laugh that confused Dahlia but also intrigued her as to why.

Dahlia placed the quill onto the paper and wrote the words: I must not tell lies. An aching feeling then began to appear on her hand and turned from an ache into a pain. Dahlia gasped and quickly dropped the quill to look at her hand. The ink of the parchment was red, and on her hand, were the words she had just written. Her skin turned raw around the words, but a layer of skin had already appeared over it.

She glanced up towards Professor Umbridge and the woman was smiling sweetly, "yes?"

"Nothing," Dahlia almost sneered and looked back down and continued with her lines. Again, and again she wrote them, until the windows turned black by nightlight. She could sense Professor Umbridge looking at her, she knew that the Professor was watching for any sign of weakness, but Dahlia refused to give any. Akio taught her that once you showed weakness, it could be used against you by any enemy; she took his words to heart.

"Come here," Professor Umbridge finally said after hours. Dahlia did as she requested and walked towards the desk, her hand shaking on the way and she tried to stop it but couldn't. "Hand," Professor Umbridge said as she held out her own.

Dahlia raised hers towards the toad-like woman and Professor Umbridge gripped it, Dahlia had to repress a shudder as she rubbed her thumb over the marks. The ugly rings she wore were digging into her skin that was already red and painful

"Tut tut, I don't seem to have made much of an impression yet," she said smiling, "we'll just have to try again tomorrow evening. You may go now".

Dahlia snatched her hand back and wanted to glare at the woman but knew it would only add days onto her detention. Dahlia grabbed her bag and left the office without a word. She didn't get very far before she was looking down at her hand and bumped into someone. Both fell but while her bag fell to the floor, so did various objects such as screwdriver, a phone, and some device she wasn't familiar with but looked like a power cell.

"Sorry there, kid".

Dahlia recognised the voice and looked up to see Professor Tony Stark, aka Iron man. "It's alright," she said as she handed him his screwdriver and stood up.

As he was passed the screwdriver he saw the words on her hand and said seriously, "hey, who did this to you?"

Dahlia immediately became stiff as she covered up her and said, "it doesn't matter, forget about it". She then walked around him quickly and when she got to the bottom of the corridor, she ran.

Tony, not fully understanding what just happened, looked back the way she came from and saw the DADA teacher stood at her door smiling as she let off a small laugh and disappeared. There was something off about her that Tony disliked, as was seeing a child with marked words on her hand.

Tony went back to his room, or the Avengers wing as it was. Like each of the Hogwarts houses, the Avengers were given a painting, which had a common room and five bedrooms as Dumbledore presumed they'd want to be alone but also have somewhere secure to talk. He entered the room and saw that Natasha was reading a book, while Clint was sharpening his arrows, Steve was drawing, Thor was eating, and Bruce was looking over notes for their classes.

Bruce was the first to notice Tony and said, "where've you been?"

Tony put his stuff down on the table and said, "thought being at different areas of the castle might make my technology work. Doesn't matter. Listen, I know that we're not supposed to get involved with how this school works but what do you think about child abuse?"

Those two words got everyone's attention as they all put everything down and looked to Tony. Natasha said, "excuse me?" And placed a hand over Clint's. Her and Clint especially didn't like the subject of child abuse because of his father and the Red Room.

"I've just bumped into some girl and I saw words carved into her hand, then she ran off and that teacher, the one dressed all in pink-"

"Professor Umbridge," Bruce said.

"Yeah, whatever, was stood at the door smiling and laughing".

"You don't think this is normal, do you?" Bruce asked.

Thor commented, "harming your young is frowned upon throughout all of the nine realms. They are the future and should be treated with respect".

Steve was silent for a moment before he said, "like we were told, we can't intervene. But we can't let that happen again. Observe for now and if we see it happen, intervene".

They all nodded, rather hesitantly at that, not liking the idea of children being hurt but not knowing enough about the wizarding world to know if they accepted that type of punishment or not. They wouldn't accept it if they saw it again, even if it could potentially compromise their mission.

* * *

As the days and lessons went by, Dahlia found that the detentions got worse. The cuts got deeper as they didn't have time to heal properly and she came under the realisation that it would scar. The scars became more irritated quickly and soon were red and inflamed. She still never let Professor Umbridge see her pain, knowing that it was the satisfaction the woman wanted that Dahlia would not give her. She hadn't informed her sister or her father yet of Professor Umbridge's detentions. She had told them about her but if she informed them what Professor Umbridge was doing to her, she knew her sister would appear in front of the school, Avengers be damned, and make a point to make sure Professor Umbridge never hurt her again. Dahlia just prayed that her grandparents hadn't been looking through their looking glass, remembering that they said they'd be watching over her. Quidditch had suffered as Angelina was upset that Dahlia wouldn't be there for the Quidditch trials but it was useless arguing, so Dahlia just let her rant on and on without saying a word.

Her homework, as well as her training, began to suffer as Professor Umbridge didn't give her enough time to do anything. Dahlia was using whatever breaks she had to do her homework and apart from the second night at Hogwarts, she hadn't managed to practise on her mind blocking spell or any other spells and enchantments with her Aesir magic. She had to do homework late at night, which meant she couldn't wake up early to go running so she felt even more drained than before. She began to lie when it came to her homework, she lied on her Divination dreams, rushed the sketches that were needed for Care of Magical Creatures, and was the worst at the vanquishing spell as she didn't have time to practise.

Thursday finally came with the first lessons with the Avengers. Dahlia never thought she was as nervous because the first lesson was with Professor Steve Rogers and Professor Thor Odinson, the man she never wanted to meet. Walking into the History of muggles and realms room, it was set out just like the rest of the classes with tables and chairs in rows and a blackboard at the front of the class with the Professors names written on it. There was also a projector and a screen too.

Of course, the class was larger than their others as it was usually two houses sharing a class but when it came to the new classes, all four houses would be going to the same classes at the same time. Dahlia took a deep breath and sat next to Hermione in the second row, while Ron sat next to Neville who was next to them. Of course, most of the Slytherins sat in the same row at the back, clearly not wanting to be near the Muggles, or Asgardian in Thor's case.

Steve stepped forward first and introduced himself, "I'm Professor Steve Rogers, this is Professor Thor Odinson. We're going to be teaching you Muggle history but a little bit more interesting because we're not just going to be teaching you about this world".

Many of the students began to look at each other in confusion so Thor answered, "your world is not the only one. Many of you in here may not know but I am not from this world. I am from a realm called Asgard".

"Like from mythology?" Millicent Bulstrode asked, she was born into a half-blood family but with pureblood values, not knowing much about the world outside of her own.

"That is correct. I am over 3000 years old. I once visited your world in my younger years and I met a very powerful wizard by the name of Merlin. My mother too practises sorcery but differently and she was always intrigued by Midgardian magic".

The children began to whisper amongst themselves that they were in the presence of someone that not only met Merlin but was classed as a god, the god of thunder at that. Steve said, "in case you don't know, Midgard is what people in other realms call earth. Now, we know that there are some of you...maybe many of you at that, which believe we don't belong".

"More like tainting the school," Draco mumbled and the Slytherins around him laughed.

Steve heard him, however, with his heightened senses and pointed to him, "name?"

"Draco Malfoy, heir to the great and noble house of Malfoy," Draco said proudly.

"Okay, Draco, just so you know, I'm not like other humans, I'm enhanced. Today's lesson, we'll just be telling you about the Avengers, why we are who we are to see if you think we're worthy to be here. Put your hand up, if you know about the battle of New York, and I mean facts etc.".

Only half the class put their hands up, all the Muggle-borns and half of the half-bloods, while everyone else had obviously been told about it but didn't know it in enough detail which Steve was asking for. Steve walked past them all to the projector as Thor pulled the screen down and a picture of the Avengers appeared.

"In our group we have Thor Odinson, god of thunder from the realm of Asgard".

Thor said, "I have visited your world many times but was banished here by my father 14 years ago to learn and I have lost my powers. During that time, I learned from Midgardians and even met the woman who would become my wife, Lady Jane. I became allies with Midgard and gave my word to protect it. During that time, there was an attack. My brother had sent the Destroyer to kill me".

Steve switched the image to one which was of the Destroyer and everyone could see the destruction it made around it. Fay put her hand up and asked, "why did your brother want you dead?"

"Loki wanted the throne of Asgard and believed to get that, I had to die. I fought the Destroyer and got my powers back, but I had to return to Asgard to defeat my brother. He wanted to destroy the realm Jotunheim, the realm of the frost giants, and to stop him, I had to destroy the Bifröst. It is a bridge that we use to travel between realms. My brother fell that day and we thought he died, until the battle of New York".

Dahlia couldn't help but clench her fists as Thor had missed out half the story. He never mentioned her siblings, the fact that Odin had taken her father from his world, had favoured Thor all those years, and was going to use Loki when it suited him best. It was no wonder everyone hated her father, when Thor wasn't telling the full story.

"Our next Avenger is Robert 'Bruce' Banner," Steve said and the image changed to one of Bruce in the lab. "He's a scientist in the field of biochemistry, nuclear physics, and gamma radiation. He'll explain what they are in his lesson. He attempted to create a super soldier serum for the army, it had been done before and they were trying to replicate it. In doing so, he became exposed to radiation. Radiation can change your cells, your blood, and that's what happened to him".

An image of the Hulk then appeared and most of the class gasped.

"This is him when he gets angry, we call him the Hulk. I warn everyone in the class, don't make him angry, sometimes he can lose control. For years he ran, afraid of hurting people, afraid of the government using him. When the battle of New York happened, he returned to help".

Steve then changed the image and on came Natasha and Clint from the battle of New York, Thor said, "the lady Natasha is a brave and fearless warrior. From being a young girl, she was trained in the art of battle and deception. Her partner, Clint, followed a similar path. Trained from a young age to never miss his mark. They both worked for an organisation and used their skills for missions until the battle". They couldn't really say much about Natasha and Clint because most of it was classified information. They couldn't talk about the circus or him being abused by his father, they couldn't talk about the Red Room or what Clint and Natasha did after they were recruited by SHIELD, that was basically most of their life.

Steve changed the image to Tony and said, "Anthony 'Tony' Stark is a genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, as he describes himself".

Some people on the room laughed at his description.

"He's a genius and for many years created weapons of war, can anyone tell me the name he got?"

Hermione out her hand up and answered, "the Merchant of Death, because the weapons he made killed thousands".

"Correct. The weapons he made caused deaths around the world until one day, when he was attacked in Afghanistan, he saw that his own weapons were being used by the enemy and changed. He almost died and only survived because he has an energy source in his chest".

"Muggle technology doesn't work here though," Dean Thomas said.

"Correct, but the energy source, the arch reactor, does. It's beyond its time in technology, and Professor Stark is trying to make sure electronics work".

"You mean to tell me we could have phones here soon?" Justin asked excited, as were the other Muggle-borns, and some half-bloods, who lived in the Muggle world.

Steve couldn't help but shake his head slightly as all teenagers were the same when it came to their phones, no matter the world they lived in. Steve continued, "possibly. He decided to make peace, so he created the Iron Man suit", an image then came on with Tony in his suit. "Professor Stark will explain his suit as many of you in here won't understand half of what's in there. He tried to make peace with the wars that no magical people have and used the technology to do that. He continued to do that and more, such as creating green energy, so it doesn't damage the environment".

A picture of Steve then came on the screen, of him in World War 2. Steve didn't like talking about himself, he thought it was weird and self-centred, but he knew he had to. "Finally, me. I go by Captain America. I was originally born on July 4th, 1918 and when World War 2 came, I wanted to join. I underwent a serum, the same one Professor Banner tried to recreate, but this was the original. It made me stronger, faster, more agile, my senses heightened. I fought, but an organisation called Hydra were creating weapons that weren't of this world for the war. I fought a man on a plane called the Valkyrie and they had bombs on the planes which were going to crash into America and kill millions. I had to crash the plane and it froze over, leaving me frozen for 66 years before they found me and unfroze me. The world was hard to get used to at first but not long later, the battle of New York happened".

Numerous pictures then appeared on the screen, showing the portal, aliens, Loki, and the damage that was New York. "What're they?" Susan Bones asked nervously looking at the aliens.

"They're called the Chitaruri," Thor answered, "an enhanced species operating under a hive mind".

"This is when it was released to the world that we weren't alone," Steve said. "We know there are witches and wizards and everything in your world but there're other worlds out there. Other beings that are stronger than us, than you, and these particular beings thought it was time for us to fight".

"Loki," Thor said gesturing to the image of his brother, "opened the portal and brought the Chitaruri, wanting to take your world. The Avengers were brought together as earth's last defence to fight the battles no one could. Hundreds died, and we live with that on our conscious, but we defeated the Chitaruri. Stark flew a weapon into the portal and the Chitaruri fell, the hive mind destroyed".

"Loki was captured and returned to Asgard where he is in prison," Steve said, "months went by in repairs and the world finally accepted that we weren't alone. The Avengers remained together, and we fight when we're needed," the images then stopped as Steve returned to the front and stood next to Thor. "Any questions?"

Several hands went up into the air which was expected. Thor asked, "yes, Mr-?"

"Theodore Nott, heir of the noble and ancient house of Nott. My question is, if this was so important, if it was so big, why didn't we hear about it? It must not have been that important".

Both Steve, Thor, and the other Avengers had that all week. They could tell quickly who the students were that felt they were superior because they announced their titles, announced that they were from an ancient and noble house and sometimes, if they were the heir. They knew the children were trying to state their authority and who they thought was superior.

The other Slytherins smirked at Theo while Steve answered, "the British wizarding world is behind in its time. You may think you have the best school but if you look worldwide, you're not. Your government doesn't cooperate with anyone outside of its world, if it does it's rare. In America, MACUSA (Magical Congress of the United States of America) knew about the battle of New York and even they couldn't help. Magic from other realms is different than yours, more powerful, they couldn't take on Loki with power, we had to do it physically. MACUSA tries to incorporate Muggle and wizard worlds together. They used to be as bad as you, worse, they wouldn't let any Muggle know about your world and they wouldn't let you marry any Muggle, it was a crime. However, they evolved over the last century. Forty years ago, they changed their laws and with the advancement in technology, they knew they were falling behind, so they began to incorporate it into their world, even into the schools. Wizarding Britain wants to shield you kids, it shields you all and stops you from advancing in some ways, in which other countries, other schools, are far ahead of you. You're one of the, if not the biggest, wizarding countries that believes somewhat in pureblood supremacy while others have simply moved on from the old ways, knowing they'll die out if they didn't. The papers keep a lot from you...yes, miss-?"

"Hermione Granger, Professor," Hermione said, being chosen for a question. "How many realms are out there? What species live there?"

Steve looked to Thor who said, "there is an infinite number of worlds but my world, Asgard, and yours, Midgard, are linked together by Yggdrasil". He turned to the blackboard and began to draw the picture he drew all those years ago for Jane when he explained it to her. "You people call it magic, while others such as Professor Stark will call it science, believing there is a scientific reason for everything. Where I come from, they are one and the same. When I was a boy, my father explained it to me like this. Your world is one of the nine realms," he placed an arrow on the realm of Midgard, "of the cosmos. The nine realms are linked to each other by the branches of Yggdrasil, the world's tree. You see the links every day, images through telescopes, glances at the other realms. There is Midgard, your home. Asgard, home of the Asgardians, and my home. Jotunheim, the home of the frost giants. Vanaheim, home of the Vanir. Svarthalfheim, home to the dark elves. Nidavellir, home to the dwarfs. Muspelheim, home of the fire demons. Alfheim, home of the light elves, and finally, Niflheim, the home of the dead. Yes, miss-?"

"Padma Patil, sir. How far advanced are the other worlds from our own?"

Thor hesitated in answering because each realm was good at something, but earth was slightly behind when it came to knowing about the other realms, "apart from your own, the other realms were already aware of each other for thousands of years which is why the Bifröst was created. Your realm created feeble tales and named them myths and legends when you discovered the truth thousands of years ago. With the advancement in your world, you now have the knowledge to become great".

Everyone in the class knew what Thor was saying, that they were technically behind everyone else, but he didn't want to say it. He couldn't deny it himself. The first time Jane went to Asgard she was so enchanted by the science itself that she even was fascinated by the children's toys, saying they could advance earth's science by decades.

Dahlia was thankful that Thor didn't go into detail about the realms, like who ruled them. She didn't know if she could handle people bad mouthing her sister without reacting because they didn't know her, or what she's been through, so they couldn't make any comment. By the end of the class, they gave them homework for the same lesson next week, thankful that they didn't give it for next lesson, which was the next day. They were asked to write a three-foot essay on any Muggle event of their choice and a two-foot essay on the nine realms and what they could discover. They'd go over it in class whether it was real or legend.

* * *

IMPORTANT authors note: Okay, so I have most of the story planned out, but it does span into two different ideas, but I need help from you guys about one of the ideas. Depending on your help, is depending on which path I take the story. Basically, I need father/daughter ideas. I don't have a dad or brothers or any close uncles, so I don't know how males act around daughters or children in general. What kind of things do fathers talk about with their children, what kind of activities do they do? Hopefully you guys can help me, thanks.


	19. Chapter 19: Blood and Workout

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Avengers.

Authors note: THANK YOU so much to all of those of you who reviewed and helped me, I have a clearer view now of which route I want this story to take. Welcome to the new followers and favourites, please remember to review.

* * *

Chapter 19: Blood and Workout

The next class, Science and Technology, had the same setting as the other class but this time there were posters along the walls that Dahlia could recognise as science, but far advanced than she was ever taught, and they even had a creepy skeleton at the front of the class. For the first few days, Tony thought it was a joke being called Professor as it made him sound old but knew he wasn't allowed to let the students call him Tony, so he had to live with it. Everyone took their seats in the same places as the other class as Tony stepped forward and said, "my name's Professor Stark, this is Professor Banner; warning, don't make him angry".

Some of the students looked hesitantly at Bruce and were even scared before Bruce commented, "you've just come from Muggle History and Realms, right?" The class nodded, "thought so. Just so you know, I don't just turn into a giant green rage monster. I do have some control".

"Yeah, green monster won't eat you alive," Tony joked before pulling a face as if he was nervous but then laughed, "joking. Anyway, today you've got a double period, so first we'll talk about blood, then go onto technology. Now, can someone tell me why the purity of your blood matters?"

Draco smirked and said loudly, "because the purity of your blood is everything. Shows your importance and shows superiority". Draco couldn't help but glance at the Muggle-borns with a smug look, which Hermione glared at him for and would happily punch him like she did in third year.

Tony hummed and said, "I'm guessing you're pureblood. Come up here". Draco stood and went to the front, "name?"

"Draco Malfoy of-"

"Yeah yeah. Malfoy, ancient and noble house, bet you're the heir, I've heard that phrase non-stop this week yada yada yada, I'm sick of it. Now, any Muggle-borns, put your hands up". a small group of students did, and he pointed one out and said, "Come up and name".

"Hermione Granger, sir," Hermione said as she stood and joined Draco at the front but stood a few feet away, on the opposite side of Tony.

Bruce stepped forward and said, "today, we're going to be showing you that there's literally no difference in your blood or in your DNA when it comes to you two. I need you to cut your finger and place a drop onto these". Bruce handed them two knives and two microscope glass slides. Both students looked hesitant before Bruce said, "Professor McGonagall spelled the knives for us, it won't hurt, and it'll heal instantly".

Both students participated and let a drop fall onto the slides, before handing them both to Bruce who gestured to them to stay there. He placed the two slides underneath two microscopes at the front, there was also a third, but they didn't know why that was there. Tony pulled a screen down from behind the table and said, "when the blood is placed under the microscope it will project an image onto the screen. Kids, I promise you, when I figure out a way to make electricity work here, I'm so donating computers and real projectors, not what you have". Those who understood what he meant by real projectors laughed as many used them when they went to Muggle school, while others never knew any different.

Two images appeared on the screen and moved as Bruce moved the blood under the microscope. He said, "there, you see them. Now for those of you who don't know, these three machines are called microscopes. They can look into cells and the more powerful ones can look even deeper. For now, though, these will do seen as you don't have electricity". Bruce turned the objective lenses and the focus lenses so they could see the cells in the blood. "These are called cells, every living thing has them. Humans, animals, even plants".

"Now," Tony said, "Draco, can you tell me which one's your blood. After all, Muggle-borns are supposed to have dirty blood, right?".

Draco couldn't stop looking between the two images and saw no difference. The blood was exactly the same. The same colour, same shape, same amount, and he couldn't help but open and close his mouth.

Tony then cut his finger and placed a slab of his own blood into the microscope and everyone knew which one was his, the new image on the far left. He asked, "what difference is there from Muggle and wizard blood then?"

Once again, Draco saw no difference, it looked the same. Draco wasn't the only one shocked. Some people in the room were smiling at the revelation that they now had evidence that there was nothing wrong with their blood, while the purebloods and Slytherins seemed shocked, not knowing what to say and took glances at each other. Tony and Bruce saw it every time they did this, the student beliefs were being questioned before their very eyes and they couldn't defend what they were taught.

"Thank you, you two. You can sit down," Bruce said and Draco and Hermione sat, one more shocked than the other. "As you can see, there's nothing different about blood. Colour, shape, amount, nothing. Some of you in here have been raised to believe that you're superior because of your blood when realistically, you are all the same in the wizarding world".

"Now, we're not saying you're the same as me," Tony continued, "because let's face it, you're not. But that goes down to the DNA, which is much deeper. To be honest, we can't see that far down with the technology that you have in the school, which is why we have this".

Bruce rolled a whiteboard to the middle which held two posters, both having DNA on them but one having Muggle, while the other had wizard. They almost looked exactly the same. Bruce said, "now, this is DNA. This is how you can find out who someone is, like a paternity test. In the Muggle world, we can use DNA to find criminals and stuff like that. We know you are taught about it when it comes to your Transfiguration classes and Herbology, but were going to explain it more. Now, this is the sugar-phosphate backbone frame. In between them are these molecules here: adenine, thymine, guanine and cytosine. Now, we all have them but if you look to this chart," Bruce pointed to the wizard one, "in between the molecules you have something extra, an extra molecule".

"Let's call it the Wizard Molecule," Tony said, "now, all of you in here were born with this in your DNA, which is why you can manipulate the air and its particles-"

"Just say magic, Tony," Bruce said.

"Never," Tony said stubbornly and everyone was reminded what Thor said about Tony not accepting magic but believing science. "Now, over time when people have kids, these molecules might not mix well with that child or activate which creates what you call Squibs. This could happen for several reasons, illnesses and incest are the main ones, and sometimes it just might not work. These Squib children, however, still have the molecule in their bodies but it just hasn't been activated. According to what we've found out, you send your Squibs into the Muggle world?"

Everyone nodded and a Ravenclaw, Michael, said, "they're no good here. It'll just upset them seeing magic, so they can find a place where they can fit in".

Tony nodded, "so you send these Squibs into the Muggle world and they have children. Those children have children etc. and that molecule gene is passed on".

"Now, from what we can gather in just the short amount of time we've known your world," Bruce said, "it comes to our conclusion that Muggle-born children are actually descendants of Squibs. Imagine generations after the Squib entered the Muggle world, hundreds of years passed, maybe not even that. The Squib not being table to tell anyone where they truly come from, the Wizard Molecule passed down from child to child unknowingly-"

Tony cut in, "until the day comes when two people, who are descendant from wizards, who both have the hidden molecule have a baby and WHAM!," Tony said slapping his hands together to be dramatic which made everyone jump. "The molecules join and its activated, creating a Muggle-born child".

Silenced passed the room as people looked to each other than a blonde Slytherin, Daphne Greengrass, put her hand up and asked, "so Muggle-borns didn't steal our magic?"

"Of course not, that's stupid," Hermione almost shouted as she looked to the Slytherin.

"That's enough," Bruce said, "she's just looking for reassurance. No, Muggle-born children didn't steal magic, how could they, they didn't even know about it until they get their Hogwarts letters?"

"Besides," Tony said, "no offence, but apart from the stuff you can do, the Muggle world is so much better. There's what, a million wizards on the entire planet, less than that. There're seven and a half billion people on the planet. You're the minority. Besides, we're further technologically advanced, what you can do with magic, we've figured out how to do with technology, mostly".

"I doubt you can fly," Pansy commented.

"Yep," Tony said popping the yes. "I created my suit to fly for starters, but that wasn't the beginning. The first plane, a flying machine that can carry hundreds of people today, was first invented in 1903 by Muggles. Since then, we've expanded. Muggles have flown to the moon".

"That's impossible," Tracey Davis, a Slytherin, said.

"It's true," Bruce said, "Muggles created a rocket to break through the atmosphere around the planet and go into space. The first human space launch was in 1961 by the Soviet Union. It was in 1969 that Neil Armstrong, an American, and his crew landed on the moon and was the first to take steps on it. Since then, Muggles have been going in and out of space. We have space stations, which is where astronauts, the people who fly to outer space, live, eat, sleep and analyse space and our planet. We've even got technology on other planets such as the Mars rover. That's a little robot, a machine, on Mars that's analysing it and has been there for years".

The room was just in silence as everyone thought of what they had just been told. Muggle-borns and some half-bloods knew it all to be true and just loved how it was finally being said as everyone else was shocked and amazed. The thing that made them special, the thing that made them superior wasn't as important as they believed it to be.

Dahlia could see some people questioning what they knew and decided that maybe the lesson wouldn't be so bad. As long as she didn't draw attention to herself, maybe those snotty prejudiced purebloods could learn a thing or two. They left that lesson without any homework and Professor Banner made sure to tell them that it wouldn't always be like that, but even Bruce knew Tony wasn't going to give them any, so it'll have to be from him if they did get any.

* * *

At the end of the next day they finally had Sports and Self-defence. They had seen students, as the week went by, who complained that they were tired, and their bones ached due to the lesson, but many said that they couldn't wait for the next, as they actually had some fun. All of the students were told to dress in something appropriate for exercise, which meant many of the girls showed up in shorts or leggings with a form fitting top while the lads showed up in shorts or long thin pants that were easy to run in.

The class met in the courtyard, where Natasha and Clint were jogging on the spot, Natasha said, "we're jogging twice around the castle to start. I don't wanna hear any complaining and no stopping, if you do, points will be taken from your houses unless you have a legitimate reason for doing so. Let's go". Natasha ran first, and Clint gestured to the students to follow, they did, and he ran behind them to make sure no one stopped and snuck away to have the period off.

Running around the castle two times, everyone was barely jogging when they were halfway through the second time and Natasha may as well have walked as she led them. There were only a handful of students who were in shape, the only one she recognised was Dahlia. It made Natasha wonder what made these kids so out of shape. Was it all the crap they ate, or did they just rely on magic so much that they barely did anything to begin with?

When they got back to the courtyard, Natasha stood at the top of the steps and began to do jumping jacks. She shouted, "all spread out and copy me".

Clint joined her at the top as the tired and lazy kids spread out and did as she said. After jumping jacks, they did high knees, jumping squats, and lunges. Of course, it would have been a girl to complain first and Natasha rolled her eyes as she hated to stereotype girls, but when it came to the average teenager, it usually was. It was Lavender Brown this time, she said, "you can't keep on making us do this. This is torture".

"Stop," Natasha said as everyone stopped and could only look between her and Lavender as Natasha walked to the Gryffindor. "You don't know what torture is. I bet you're a pampered little princess at home...how about this, you do one move I show you and you get to miss class. You get to miss all the classes and I mark you as here so that your attendance isn't affected".

Everyone knew it was some kind of trap, even some of the Slytherins through their tiredness smirked as they knew a trap when they saw one, and from what they had heard of the Black Widow, they knew not to underestimate her. Many of them had the guilty thought of thinking if she was a witch, she would have been a Slytherin, especially with her trying to embarrass a Gryffindor.

Lavender, being the proud Gryffindor she was, crossed her arms and said, "deal. Go on then".

Natasha took a few steps back and said, "okay, an easy one". Natasha then did a full backflip without even touching the floor and had executed and landed it perfectly. Natasha then crossed her arms like Lavender did, but Lavender no longer smiled and her arms were no longer crossed. "Thought so" Natasha said as she turned, "5 points from Gryffindor". No one felt bad for Lavender, she should have known better when she found out who the Avengers were, pureblood or not she was told about them in detail in their other classes.

"Follow me," Clint said and they all went inside the castle. They remained on the first floor to the east side of the castle till they came to two large doors, they pushed them open and it became a gym. The students only ever seeing this room empty as it used to be used for the balls they had hundreds of years ago, but that became a thing of the past.

The room was lit perfectly, soft mats were on the floor, so they couldn't get hurt anywhere and mats on the walk up to ten feet tall. The room had multiple apparatuses that most of the students hadn't seen before let alone knew what to do with. There were multiple yoga balls on a wall in one corner, bosu balance trainers, hurdles, balancing beams, clinging frames, punching bags, stepping steps, skipping ropes, heavy foam rollers, resistance bands, dumbbells of all different sizes, kettle bells, punching bags, power racks with weights, circuit trainers, ab benches, and even a rock climbing wall on one of the walls with ropes dangling from the ceiling and the mats much bigger and thicker at the bottom. In the centre of the room, however, was the boxing ring.

Everyone came in and Clint and Natasha stood on the boxing ring as Natasha said, "everything in here works in your world, nothing electrical. If you could have electricity, you'd have a lot more stuff. This was donated to the school by us and it'll be here when we leave. You're allowed to come in here when there isn't a lesson and work out, if you want to, but know this: the headmaster has placed spells on the room so whoever enters, your name is put down in a book that we have. If you do anything stupid in here or unsafe, you'll immediately be getting a month's worth of detention and a trip to the headmaster".

Clint clapped his hands together and said, "okay so first term, you're going to be getting into shape. In a few months, you'll be able to run around the castle without getting tired. Now, some of the machinery in here is dangerous, so that's why there're signs and posters everywhere explaining how to work them. Also signs on how to use the equipment and moves you can do on stuff like the yoga balls. If you wanna climb the climbing wall, inform us first so we can show you how to tie the rope".

"When do we learn how to fight?" Blaise Zabini Slytherin, asked.

"Not for a couple of months, none of you are ready. You're not nearly fit enough or agile enough to learn to fight yet. Split up, get going".

Immediately everyone split up and went to a station they thought looked good. Natasha saw two Slytherin boys were at the power rack but didn't know what to do. She walked over and said, "names?"

"Crabbe".

"Goyle".

Natasha remembered them from the list, Vincent and Gregory. She nodded and said, "let me show you how it works. Goyle, you lie down on the bench, head facing upwards".

He did just that as Natasha put the rack on the stand and looked at Goyle for a moment, thinking about how much he could pick up. She put on the weights and said, "okay, listen carefully because if you do this wrong or drop it on yourself, you could get seriously hurt or die. Now, this is called a power rack, helps make you stronger and build up muscle in your arms. This is called a barbell, it's what you'll be holding on to. These are the weights, you put them on either side. If you think the weights are too easy, go up in numbers on the weights but start off slow. You go up too quickly, you'll hurt yourself. Now when it comes to this, you have to have someone with you at all times, just in case you drop it or it's too heavy. When you put it back, you make sure it's on these locks here so it's safe for you to move. Okay, Crabbe, come here".

Crabbe came around to the back and stood where Natasha was, she continued, "Goyle is going to lift it with his hands like this," Natasha showed him where it put his hands, "and you are going to have your hands just slightly under his in case he drops it or finds it too difficult for you to help him, okay?"

"Yeah," Crabbe said.

"Okay, Goyle, go". Goyle lifted it up and grunted at first as he brought it down and then back up, but he then began to do it quicker and easier until both boys were smiling and Goyle even let off a small laugh. "That's it, good job..." she then said quietly, "now, I've read about the two of you and some trouble you cause in your files. Let me tell you this, the Avengers hate bullying. If I find out you use any technique we teach you in here against the other kids, you'll be banned from here and the consequences will be severe, do you understand?" They nodded. "Words".

"Yes, Professor," they both said.

"Good," Natasha said, "a little advice, exercise is a good way to let off stress. You ever get angry, just come here and punch it off on the bags or something, okay?" They nodded, "good," she said and left them to help the other students.

Clint was at the climbing wall where some Gryffindors and Slytherins were. Draco had challenged Dahlia and she immediately accepted, just as Clint had arrived. He clapped his hands and said, "let me show you how to do this. Okay, you two are going first but I need two other people to hold you" Blaise and Hermione immediately stepped forward beside their friends. He handed them harnesses and said, "put them on and I'll show you how to tie the rope. Now, the fit is very important, it has to be tight around you and fit right or else you could hurt yourself". They put their harnesses on and Clint began to double back it, so it tightened even more and was talking to them, telling them step by step what he was doing. He explained the tie loops and the waist ring, the gear loops that sometimes they would use if they were at real rock climbing. Once it was set up, he showed them how to tie the knot and undid it so that they could do it themselves so that it put his mind to rest.

Soon it was done, and he said, "alright, I'll time the race. First one to the top to press the bell wins...go". Draco and Dahlia immediately jumped on the wall as Hermione and Blaise kept tight hold of the rope and slowly began to pull it, just like Clint had told them.

Draco had never done rock climbing before, so he was slightly slower than Dahlia who had done it as part of her obstacle course on Niflheim. She felt a sense of familiarity when climbing the wall and for a moment, imagined spikes were going to appear but they didn't. She didn't need to look down to see that Draco wasn't near her as she reached the top and pressed the bell, signalling she had won.

The Gryffindor's jumped and clapped for her, while the Slytherins at the bottom held their heads in defeat. Dahlia jumped down and trusted that Hermione would hold her, and thank Merlin the girl was a quick learner as she did just that, and she released Dahlia slowly whereas Blaise had some trouble for a moment before Clint helped him. Every one of the students left the lesson exhausted and drained but happy that it wasn't as bad as they thought it would be. Crabbe and Goyle even wanted to stay to continue on the punching bags but they had DADA and had to leave.

* * *

Later that evening, Ron and Hermione had finally discovered that Professor Umbridge wasn't just giving Dahlia lines. They were furious when Dahlia came back from her detention early with her hand still raw red. Hermione said a few spells to see if she could heal it, but she couldn't. It was as if the quill was spelled so that the cuts couldn't be healed. They insisted that she go to Professor McGonagall and Dahlia told them that Professor McGonagall would have no power over her, but when they suggested Professor Dumbledore, Dahlia knew it was a bad idea as it seemed the man was ignoring her. They insisted she tell someone, but she couldn't, she couldn't show weakness to Professor Umbridge and telling someone would mean just that. Besides, the daughter of Loki wouldn't stand by and let her get away with it. Of course, there'd be retribution.

When dinner came around, everyone was about to leave the dining room and go to bed but were greeted by the noises of angry parents and people. Entering the hall were a swarm of parents and at the front a few Aurors and the Minister of Magic with Professor Umbridge by his side. That answered Dahlias question as to why Professor Umbridge had let her go early.

Dumbledore stood and asked, "Cornelius, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

The parents quietened down when Fudge said, "Albus, it appears the parents are worried about what the new Professors are teaching their children".

The parents started once again, this time looking to the new Professors as Tony looked like he was about to laugh, Thor and Steve just looked confused, Bruce looked like he wanted the ground to swallow him whole, while Clint and Natasha just continued to eat and observe.

A voice was heard above all else though, from the end of the room, "for your own sake, you best not have been teaching something inappropriate". Clint and Natasha immediately put down their utensils as they saw Fury with his cousin, Kingsley, next to him walking down the aisle towards the table.

Dahlia, for a moment, thought about looking away as she heard that their boss was as bad as them but knew that looking away, while everyone else was staring, would have made it obvious. So, she looked just like the others and copied their expressions.

Fury stood before the Avengers at the end of the table while a parent asked, "who're you?"

"I believe Mr. Fury is their boss, " Professor Dumbledore said.

Tony wanted to say that he wasn't the boss, but Fury beat him too it, "what have you been teaching that I've been dragged here for?"

Tony stood and said dramatically, "I've been teaching something forbidden, something so dark, so hidden from the children raised in this world, that they couldn't speak once Bruce and I finished telling them. Something that could change everything".

"What did you do?" Fury said gritting his teeth.

Tony simply shrugged and said, "we told them in detail about DNA...or maybe it was that we taught them what a pen is".

Fury instantly relaxed then stiffened in anger as he turned to his cousin and said, "you dragged me here because they're teaching something a child knows. Is this world that far behind?"

"Of course, I know about it," Kingsley said, "I didn't think that's what the parents would be going crazy over".

"What do you mean in detail?" One of the parents asked.

"Ask your kids, I'm leaving," Fury said and dragged his cousin with him as he needed him to get back.

No one really listened to him, except Amelia Bones, who didn't come to argue but only came to help with the peace of the parents and to see her niece. She walked out the Hufflepuff table and sat beside her niece who was close to the end and said, "Susan, please tell me what they've been teaching you".

Everyone looking towards them, Susan blushed slightly before going into her bag and bringing out her school book for Science and Technology. She said, "nothing bad, just DNA. This is it," she said pointing to the picture she did, "we already knew about DNA but they taught us it in detail. What it is made up of, the component's and the difference between Muggle and magical DNA. Professors Stark and Banner were telling us what makes us magic, it's a molecule, this one," she pointed once again. "When compared to Muggles..."

She continued to explain to her aunt what they had been taught, while other parents went to their children and began to question them more than what they had received in their letters. Narcissa was there, as was Blaise's mum and Daphne's, all the mothers were questioning their children and Narcissa was surprised when Draco began to question his own beliefs and told his mother quietly so no one else could hear, "they put mine and Gangers blood side by side and showed us. Mother, it didn't look any different, not even against a Muggle. The only thing different was the DNA between wizard and Muggle. Are we sure they steal magic?"

Narcissa was always taught that they did, that they were superior in blood and that they stole it but with what her son had told her, she began to think that the Muggles had evidence for what they said but they didn't have any for what they believed. She didn't know how to answer her son's questions, she glared to the others and saw that neither did they. Their children were learning something that they didn't understand and a part of Narcissa was glad because it meant maybe Draco wouldn't stand in his father's dark shadow, but it made Narcissa nervous. She knew her son would only ever ask questions like this to her because if he asked his father, Lucius would lose his temper and command the boy believed in superiority. The mother, however, had a much deeper relationship with her son and cared more about her family than rivalry or blood.

"Why don't you just throw a parent's evening and find out what your kids are learning?" Clint said, and everyone looked to him. "You know, parents come into school and have a few minutes quick chat with the teacher about how their kid is doing, progressing in the subject. Have like a five-minute meeting with each teacher instead of waiting till you get their reports, that way you know what they're learning and how they're doing".

Professor McGonagall said, "there're over 400 students in this school, how do you propose we do that?"

Natasha said, "make it a weekend thing. Maybe in November, have the parents come in, do the first four years on the Saturday and fifth, sixth and seventh year on the Sunday. Have the choir sing, have refreshments, it keeps the parents more involved and you can probably expect better results off the kids as the parents can talk to them if they're failing a subject before the exams. Muggle schools do it, it seems to work".

Professor Dumbledore said, "I think that would be a marvellous idea, what do the parents think?"

Many of the parents nodded, while some still looked hesitant about their children continuing to learn knowledge, which they hadn't, but eventually nodded. Fudge was just happy that he wouldn't have parents complaining in his office once again and agreed to come to the parents evening and observe. They then left.

* * *

Authors note: Sorry but I won't be updating again until the earliest of Friday. My best friend, who likes to read the chapter before I post it, is going away and I've been told I'm not allowed to post without her. Blame her, not me. Please review.


	20. Chapter 20: Hogs Head

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Avengers.

Authors note: Thank you to everyone who reviewed and welcome to the new followers and people who favourited.

* * *

Chapter 20: Hogs Head

It was two weeks later when Dahlia finally decided that it was time to get revenge. Professor Umbridge had given detention to many people throughout that short time, so it wouldn't be suspicious and lead directly to Dahlia. During that time, Ron had become keeper for the Quidditch team, a member of the Order of the Phoenix, Sturgis Podmore, had been arrested for breaking into a top-secret room at the Ministry, and Ron had become quite upset with his brother Percy. His brother congratulated him on becoming a prefect and urged Ron to stop associating with Dahlia and commenting that one day, their family would realise the mistake they made by siding with Dumbledore and Dahlia. Percy tried to stress the importance of loyalty to the Ministry and articles in the Daily Prophet. Dahlia had also written to Sirius to see if she could find out any Order information but was also curious to find out where Hagrid was as she was worried about him. Sirius managed to contact the trio through the floo network and he managed to tell them that they needn't worry about Hagrid. Although Olympe Maxime said they got separated on the way back, Hagrid was tough.

Professor Dumbledore had been seen less and less around the castle too. He wasn't seen as much and missed meals but he was doing that at the beginning of the year. Now, it was days where he would disappear and when Dahlia saw him, it was just glances. She did try to talk to him at one point but he acted like he hadn't heard her, which she knew wasn't true. It was just secret after secret when it came to the Headmaster and Dahlia hated it. She had expressed her frustration to her sister and Hela also showed great dislike towards Dumbledore and Dahlia thought there was something else but didn't question it, knowing her sister would tell her when the time was right.

When it came to Professor Umbridge's punishment, Dahlia knew she couldn't just play a simple prank that Fred and George would. Sure, their pranks were good but not good enough for the god of mischief's daughter to use as revenge. Her father didn't just teach her magic after all.

Dahlia knew Professor Umbridge's patterns and knew the perfect way to get to someone like her would be to affect their reputation, their image. It started off slow, using her Aesir magic, so that Umbridge felt like something was fluttering around her but no one else could see it. She was constantly waving her hand through clear air. Dahlia even went as far as spelling Professor Umbridge's office to go completely black, the cats replaced with bats and it was those exact bats that flew out of the plates and attacked her. She ran around the castle, screaming attacking the air and it was hard for Dahlia to keep up as she had to have visual contact for the illusion to continue. When she saw Professors approaching, Dahlia stopped the illusion and hid.

Dahlia couldn't help but laugh when Professor Umbridge began to rant about how bats were chasing her, how a student's been in her office. Returning to her office, not a single Professor saw what she did and Professor Umbridge even felt embarrassed. For days, Dahlia would use her magic so the Professor saw bats or for a moment would hear them and it would send the woman into a fit. Everyone began to look at her as if she was going to break at any moment and that's when Dahlia knew her work was done.

She had told her father and sister that night in the dream world and her father couldn't stop laughing that his baby girl had done her first illusion prank and embarrassed Hela by telling the story of hers. Their father had to help fix Hela's as she didn't know how to stop the illusion spiders from scaring the servants in Asgard and Odin disapproved terribly, while Loki and Frigga congratulated her in private.

* * *

Hermione had begun to make suggestions that Dahlia teach the students Defence, at first it was meant as a joke during one of Hermione's rants about Professor Umbridge's lessons but then she suddenly had the look on her face that she had an idea and that was it. Dahlia denied the request instantly, knowing most of the school hated her at the moment in time, so why would they let her teach them. Besides that, all the times she fought Voldemort she considered it pure luck but Hermione didn't see it that way. She brought it up once again but this time Ron seemed to agree with her and Dahlia couldn't stop thinking about the idea, every time she looked down to her hand or was in the Toad's lesson, she thought about how much better any student could be.

Finally managing to persuade Dahlia to at least listen to reason and give the teaching a shot, Hermione had gathered a meeting between students who may be willing on the first Hogsmeade weekend. Having a meeting in the school would draw suspicion to the number of students and there could have been Slytherins, or worse, Professor Umbridge lurking around any corner. Hermione arranged the meeting at the Hog's Head pub, what she considered dodgy because of the way it looked and no one went there so they wouldn't be disturbed.

The Hog's Head bar compromised one small, dingy and very dirty room that smelled strongly of what they could only guess was goats. The windows encrusted with grime and very little daylight came through. Dahlia wasn't surprised when she remembered Hagrid telling her that you got a lot of funny folk in the pub years ago when it came to the dragon egg. There were very few people in the pub, firstly there was a man at the bar whose white head was wrapped up in a grey bandage, gulping down some fiery substance from a glass. There were two other figures that were shrouded in hoods at one of the tables near the windows, talking in strong Yorkshire accents, and finally, in a shadowy corner by the fire place, there sat a witch in a thick black veil that covered her from head to toe.

Hermione said that she had only invited a couple of people but Dahlia could hear the slight change in tone when she said it that made her believe that there were more than a couple of people coming. Her thoughts were confirmed as they began to arrive. First came Neville with Dean and Lavender, then the Patil twins, Padma and Parvati, not too far behind. Then came Cho Chang with one of her giggling friends, Marietta Edgecombe, then in her own dreamy-like way came Luna Lovegood; then Kate Bell, Alicia Spinnet and Angelina Johnson, Colin and Dennis Creevey, Ernie Macmillan, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, Anthony Goldstein, Micheal Corner, Terry Boot, Ginny, Zachariah Smith, Fred and George along with their friend Lee Jordan, and from the looks of things, the three had just come from Zonkos with their bags.

Dahlia didn't bother questioning Hermione as she knew she lied but couldn't help but glare at her for a moment as everyone sat down in a corner of the pub while Fred and George ordered Butterbeer and everyone coughed up the cash. Everyone gathered seats around while Ron, Hermione and Dahlia took three and sat in front of the group. Dahlia didn't know what to say so they let everyone get settled before Hermione stood and started, "err...hi..." the group split its attention between looking at Hermione and Dahlia. "Right, well...you...you all know why we're here. 'Lia had the idea-" Dahlia shot her a look, "I had the idea, that if people really wanted to study Defence Against the Dark Arts, then they should really study it. Not that rubbish that Umbridge is teaching because no one can all that Defence".

"Here here," Anthony Goldstein cheered.

"I thought it was time to take matters into our own hands," Hermione said. She glanced to Dahlia for a moment then turned back and said, "and by that, I mean learning how to defend ourselves properly with not just the theory behind it but the spells too-"

"You want to pass your O.W.L though too, right?" Michael Corner, an obvious Ravenclaw, asked as he watched Hermione closely.

"Of course I do," Hermione said holding her head up high, "but more than that, I want to be trained because...because...because Voldemort is back".

Everyone seemed to have similar reactions of becoming stiff, chocking on their butterbeer and even the odd squeal amongst the group. "Says who?" The Hufflepuff Zachariah asked, "where's the proof?"

"Well, Dumbledore-" Hermione started.

"Dumbledore believes her," Zacharias said gesturing to Dahlia.

Dahlia then stood and gestured for Hermione to sit as she said, "Dumbledore told the truth at the end of last year when he said that Voldemort was back, that he killed Cedric. If you don't believe him, why would you believe me. But I know this...a piece of your heart, a piece of your mind truly believes that Voldemort is back, I saw it when Dumbledore announced the truth. You all believed him but then the Ministry got involved and clouded your judgement. You're all too afraid of the truth, of what it really means for Voldemort to be back. I'm not gonna stand here and talk about what happened last year, how Cedric died in honour of his memory. I'm not even gonna try and persuade you the truth because you know the truth and I have better things to be doing than repeating what has been said when you'll eventually find out the truth yourself. If you're here for details about last year, just get up and leave. Because I'm not telling it and you're disgracing not only the memory of Cedric but yourself too".

No one left, not even Zacharias.

"Is it true you can produce a Patronus?" A Hufflepuff girl asked.

"Yes".

"A corporeal Patronus?"

Something stirred in Dahlias memory, the memory of the courtroom and people there and asked, "do you know Madame Bones?"

The girl smiled and said, "I'm Susan Bones, she's my auntie. She told me about your hearing, that you can produce a stag Patronus. Is it true?"

"Yeah".

"I didn't know you could do that," Lee said, "Blimey, 'Lia".

"Did you kill a Basilisk with the sword in Dumbledore's office?" Terry asked, "that's what one of the portraits in there told me last year".

"Yeah, I did," Dahlia said uncertain as she didn't want to sound big-headed.

Everyone looked impressed and a few awestruck looks were passed around while a few people said, "wow," which made Dahlia just roll her eyes as she didn't want the added attention and didn't know which was worse, them being awestruck or thinking she was a freak.

"And in first year, she saved the philological stone-" Neville said but was interrupted.

"Philosopher's," Hermione almost hissed.

"Yeah, from You-Know-Who," Neville finished.

"And let's not forget," Cho said, "all the events from last year in the Triwizard Tournament. Dragons, Merpeople, Acromantula and other things..."

"He's really back, isn't he?" Little third year Dennis asked, being the youngest in the group.

Dahlia could only nod and everyone began to take in Dennis' question, many already changing their opinions of what was going on and what the truth was. Of course, there were a few that still didn't believe but Dahlia would help them.

Hermione said, "so we're all in agreement that we want 'Lia to teach?"

After some agreements that the meeting wouldn't interrupt any Quidditch, which Hermione thought was ridiculous, they tried to come up with a place that would be big enough, quiet enough, and somewhere where Professor Umbridge wouldn't find them. They decided to send word when they come up with a place for the first. When it came to writing their names down, there were some who were hesitant, believing they would be discovered and would receive punishment if the Professors found out about their club but they eventually did, knowing that everyone else was taking the risk. After signing, no one would admit it but there was an odd feeling, as if they had signed a contact or made an oath to every member of the group.

* * *

Finally, Dahlia felt some joy for the rest of the weekend than she had done since she left Niflheim. Sunday, she and Ron spent much of it catching up on homework, the last bit of sunshine persisted so they decided to take their work outside and sat by the Great Lake under a tree. Hermione, who was always up to date with her homework, brought out some wool as she was once again making hats for the house elves. Knowing that they were finally doing something against Professor Umbridge and the Ministry gave all three a sense of satisfaction. When Dahlia told her sister, Hela was happy that they were doing something against the Toad Professor and gave her services to help the group, but of course that couldn't happen without revealing who Dahlia truly was which was dangerous, so they decided against it. Loki, who knew very little about what was going on, knew that Professor Umbridge was an awful Professor who wasn't teaching them right and when he found out about his daughters little Defence group, he was proud of her and told her that she reminded him of her mother. Her resilience to help people and fight for what she believes in.

When Dahlia and Ron finished catching up and Hermione made serval hats, they headed back inside to the common room but found a group of people around the notice board. A large sign was now fixed that covered all the others.

BY ORDER OF THE HIGH INQUISITOR OF HOGWARTS

" _All Student Organisations, Societies, Teams, Groups, and Clubs are henceforth disbanded._

 _An Organisation, Society, Team, Group, or Club is hereby defined as a regular meeting of three or more students._

 _Permission to re-form may be sought from the High Inquisitor (Professor Umbridge)._

 _No Student Organisation, Society, Team, Group, or Club may exist without the knowledge and approval of the High Inquisitor._

 _Any student found to have formed, or to belong to, an Organisation, Society, Team, Group, or Club that has not been approved by the High Inquisitor will be expelled"_

 _Signed Dolores Umbridge, High Inquisitor_.

The three read it over and over again before looking to each other and went to the quiet corner in the common room. "She's got to know," Dahlia said.

"How?" Ron questioned.

"Anyone from the pub could have gone and told her-"

"They can't have," Hermione said.

"'Mione, not everyone is as trustworthy as you'd like to believe," Dahlia said.

"No," Hermione shook her head, "they can't have because I put a jinx on the piece of parchment we all signed. Believe me, if anyone ran off to Umbridge, we'll know".

"What'll happen?" Ron asked eagerly.

"Put it this way, it'll make Eloise Midgeons acne look like a couple of cute freckles. Come on, let's get down to the Great Hall, see if this has been put in the other common rooms".

Entering the Great Hall, they knew instantly that it appeared in the other common rooms as people were already talking about it. Of course, the majority talking about how it affected Quidditch. As they sat, they were immediately greeted by the other Gryffindor's who had joined the group and they were questioning everything. If they knew and what they were going to do. But of course, Dahlia was going to train them, a stupid rule couldn't change that and Professor Umbridge potentially knowing just made it bittersweet as she'd know but wouldn't be able to catch them.

The first lesson of the day was History of Magic and for a moment, Ron panicked that Professor Umbridge would be inspecting the lesson, like she intended to do to all lessons. The lesson itself was already hard to stay awake for and if she was there, it would be even harder to pay attention. Luckily, when they entered the room, the only Professor there was Professor Binns, floating a few inches above his chair as usual, waiting to drone on once again about the giant wars. Dahlia didn't even bother to attempt to follow what he was saying, she just doodled on her parchment, ignoring Hermione as she nudged her and whispered for her to "pay attention" repeatedly.

What Dahlia didn't expect from that class was seeing Hedwig at the window hurt. Her wing not looking to be in the right position. Hedwig was always and would always be important to her. She was the first gift Dahlia had received when entering the wizarding world, she was her first friend and she wasn't about to let her suffer in pain. She excused herself from class, claiming she was ill as she went to find Professor Grubbly-Plank. The verdict, the Professor believed that Hedwig was attacked and it didn't take a genius to know who exactly attacked her. Thankfully, she said that she could fix her which Dahlia was relieved and didn't mind that Hedwig couldn't fly long distance for a few days, her health was more important.

Heading to Potions class, Ron's superstition of Professor Umbridge being in Professor Binns' class may have been wrong, but he wasn't wrong about her not being in anyone else's class. Walking into Potions, Professor Snape immediately said that they have company and everyone looked to the corner to see the smiling Toad who let off a small laugh.

Dahlia closed her eyes and sighed in frustration, finding this the worst day so far. It didn't help that Neville almost attacked Draco for talking about St. Mungo's Ward for people whose mind had been affected by magic. Of course, Dahlia knew it was because of his parents but wouldn't let Neville or anyone else know that she knew that. If it wasn't for her, he would have struck Draco and considering the power Professor Umbridge was gaining, he would be expelled.

Many would believe that Slytherins stick together but it didn't seem that way when it came to Professors Snape and Umbridge, the most hated teachers in the school. Maybe it was because Professor Snape didn't like Professor Umbridge like the rest of the class or maybe it was because she was a stuck-up bitch to everyone. No one knew. Snape was the youngest person to receive the title of Potions Master and Professor Umbridge had the nerve to question what the students would be learning for their age and then went on to question if the potion should be taught at all. Professor Snape had been working at Hogwarts for fourteen years, if anyone knew what age students should do potions, especially a strengthening solution, it would be him.

The lessons ticked by, Professor Umbridge was upsetting more than one teacher as everyone noticed how angry and upset Professor Trelawney was. Dahlia couldn't stand the Toad and it seemed like the longer she was there the more damage she did. While many people went to their common rooms after dinner, Dahlia got changed and headed for the gym.

Entering, she saw Natasha and Clint sparring and Steve was at the punching bags. When they heard the door open, they turned to it and Dahlia asked, "I'm allowed in here right? The new rule doesn't affect this does it?"

"Nah," Clint said, "groups, teams, clubs, this doesn't count because this is your physical health".

"Thanks," Dahlia said then headed over to grab some punching gloves and then went to the punching bags, knowing she needed to let off a little steam in her anger.

Dahlia couldn't help but glance at Natasha and Clint as they fought. If anyone didn't know them, they'd believed that they were actually trying to kill each other with how hard they were hitting one another and throwing each other down or choking when it came to Natasha wrapping her thighs around his neck. She found it hard to believe they loved each other and had a child but it was a tough love. She knew that they fought one another like that so that at the end of the day, they would come home to one another. It was the reason her sister put her with Akio, the best in all of Niflheim, so that she wouldn't lose her sister again.

"Dahlia," someone said her name and she turned to find Steve, not at his punching bag anymore, but standing in the middle of the mats, holding punching pads. Dahlia walked towards him as he held up the pads and said, "you've got a good right hook, let's see what you can do?"

Dahlia looking between Steve, Natasha, and Clint said, "I thought we weren't training till next month".

"You can be an... exception," Clint gasped as he was in a choke-hold but soon got out of it.

"You need the training," Steve said, "come on, let's see. Start punching first then we'll work on your positioning".

He held up his hands and as she began to punch but he began to move the punching bags and she started to knee them. It worked in a rhythm of left, right, left, knee, right, left, right, knee. Dahlia had to pretend not to know her positioning and how standing on her side caused less of a target for her opponent. Of course, Akio had taught her that, but Steve told her like it was her first time and she simply had to go along with it.

* * *

The next day, they were in Charms class, not only discussing the Defence club but also talking about how they believed Professor Umbridge was the one to attack Hedwig. It was easy to speak in that class without fear of being overheard as people were always talking or working on a charm which caused distractions for everyone. They believed it to be Professor Umbridge since Filch was tipped off that Dahlia was ordering Dungbombs which meant someone wanted to read her mail and he seemed to be Professor Umbridge's little servant since she arrived.

Thankfully, one good thing came from the day was when Angelina told Dahlia and Ron that they were allowed to reform the Quidditch team but they had practise that night and hoped the pouring down rain outside cleared up. Hermione, though, began to reconsider whether the Defence group was a good idea because the night before, they had spoken to Sirius and he encouraged them which made Hermione doubt what they were doing. It wasn't that she didn't trust him, it was the fact that he was cramped up in Grimmauld Place and she felt like he was trying to "live through them". Dahlia completely agreed, but tried not to say anything as she had to play the part of the obedient goddaughter, just like everyone would expect her to be. After all, she had to play the part of James Potter's daughter.

The weather did not improve like they had hoped before practise and just by waking down to the Quidditch pitch, they were already soaked. The sky was grey and cloudy and many believed it was Thor, but they saw him as he headed back inside and Fred and George joked about him stopping the rain with a hint of seriousness but Thor only laughed and said he did not control the rain, that lies with the natures of the realm of Midgard. They all welcomed the warmth of the changing rooms though when they were done, Dahlia was almost tempted to use her Aesir magic to warm herself up but knew everyone would notice the purple smoke. The practise didn't go well as they couldn't see anything and had a match with Slytherin in a few weeks. Angelina being the good captain, tried to persuade them it wasn't a waste of time but even the lack of conviction in her voice told them it was.

The thing that worried Dahlia was the sudden pain she felt from her scar, she hid the pain so that no one would ask her what was wrong and used the techniques her sister showed her to block her mind but she already knew why it happened. Voldemort was angry, very angry. The words that Sirius told her in the summer then came back to her 'something he didn't have last time'. Maybe Voldemort was searching and came to a dead end for the weapon he wanted. It did bring comfort to her that he was nowhere near having the weapon that he wanted but she wanted to know what the weapon was.

When Dahlia returned to her common room, she began to work on her homework but as the hours ticked by, she didn't realise that it was past midnight as she was reading a passage for Herbology. Somehow, with the rain cracking on the windows and the fire glistening, Dahlia dropped the book and slowly fell asleep. She hadn't realised until she saw the dark windowless corridor she had seen before in her dreams. The door at the end of the passage grew larger and her heart beat faster as she reached out to open it and...

"Dahlia Potter, Miss," someone said and the image became faded as she woke up. "Dobby has your owl, miss," Dahlia rubbed her eyes and saw Dobby standing before her with Hedwig sitting patiently on the table.

She immediately sat up and began to stroke Hedwig who hooted in appreciation, clearly healed. She then looked back to Dobby and she now realised that he seemed to be wearing all the hats that Hermione had made, one on top of the other which made his head look larger than any house elf Dahlia had ever seen.

"Dobby volunteered to bring back Dahlia Potter's owl," the house elf said squeakily, "Professor Grubbly-Plank says she is all healed now, miss".

"Thank you, Dobby," surveying Dobby closer, Dahlia saw that it wasn't just the hats he was wearing but scarfs and socks. She questioned, "Dobby have you been taking all the clothes Hermione had been leaving out?"

"Oh no, miss, Dobby has been taking some for Winky too, miss".

"Yeah, how is she?" Dahlia remembered the house elf that was banished from her home, given clothes as a crime she did not commit, and now punished herself by drinking.

"Winky is still drinking lots, miss," Dobby answered, "she still does not care for clothes, Dahlia Potter. Nor do any of the other house elves. None will clear the Gryffindor tower because the clothes are hidden, they find it insulting. So, Dobby does it all himself. Dobby does not mind, miss".

"Would you like me to speak to Hermione?" Dahlia offered, "I know you don't mind but if she's upsetting the others, she should know".

Dobby shook his head rapidly, "Dobby didn't wish to bother Dahlia Potter-"

"You're not. I've been meaning to talk to her about it anyway".

Dobby hesitated before he said, "thank you, Dahlia Potter, if there is anything Dobby can do".

"No there's...actually, Dobby, they may be something you can do".

"Anything," Dobby said enthusiastically.

"I need to find a place where 28 people can practice Defence Against the Dark Arts without being discovered by the teachers. Especially Professor Umbridge," Dahlia clenched her fists at the name.

She had not expected Dobby to give a little skip, his ears waggling cheerfully as he said, "Dobby knows the perfect place, miss. Dobby heard from the other house elves when Dobby first came. It's called the Come and Go Room, or the Room of Requirement. It is a room a person can only enter when they have real need for it. Sometimes it is there, sometimes it is not, but it is always equipped for the seeker's needs".

"How many people know about it?" Dahlia asked.

"Very few, miss. Mostly people stumble across it when needed, miss, but often they never find it again".

"It sounds brilliant, Dobby. When can you show me where it is?" Dahlia asked smiling.

"Anytime, Dahlia Potter, miss," Dobby said, "we can go now if you like, miss".

Dahlia would have jumped at the chance to go then but she was exhausted and remembered that she was supposed to meet her father and sister in the dream world. She hadn't seen her sister in a while whereas she saw her father almost every time she went there. Hela hadn't been coming to the dream world claiming she was busy with paperwork and the load of spirits coming through the gates but she promised she would come that night so Dahlia couldn't go. She needed to sleep.

"Not tonight, Dobby, but thank you for the offer. Can you just tell me exactly where it is and how to get in there?" Dahlia asked and Dobby told her exactly what she wanted to know before she went to bed.

* * *

Authors note: I know this is ¾ the same as the book but this has to be in the story and because of this, I will be uploading another chapter to go along with this.


	21. Chapter 21: Hidden Truths

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Avengers.

Authors note: second chapter, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 21: Hidden Truths

The storm-swept weather continued to the point where they couldn't hear what Professor Sprout was saying in her Herbology lesson when the rain hit the greenhouse. The Professor had to resort to using a spell that made it seem like she was shouting. The Care of Magical Creatures lesson was even taken inside and to everyone's relief, Quidditch practise was cancelled as no one on the team could cope being in that weather again. It was then that the trio began to tell everyone that the first Defence meeting would be at eight o'clock and where to go.

Dahlia had kept her word to Dobby and had managed to speak to Hermione when they were in the common room that afternoon. "'Mione, I'm not saying it's not thoughtless but you need to stop".

"House elves deserve rights," Hermione argued.

"I realise that, I do. But, you're making the house elves miserable and insulted-"

Hermione interrupted, "because they didn't understand what freedom is like. Once they realise that-"

"Hermione, they don't want that," Dahlia argued back, "Dobby was an exception to wanting to be freed but that was because he was being abused. The house elves here aren't. Maybe there are more like Dobby out there, yes, but here there aren't. Hermione, when's the last time you saw a house elf in here but Dobby?"

Hermione opened and closed her mouth as she couldn't think of any recently.

"Exactly. Hermione, they don't even want to come into the tower because they're afraid of you tricking them into freedom".

"But-"

"No, 'Mione. I'm not telling you to give up on S.P.E.W. but stop tricking them into freedom. If they want it, then help them but from what I've heard, none of them at Hogwarts want that. This is their home as much as ours". Hermione's head went down as she hadn't thought of that. "How about talking to them and gaining their trust so they'll tell you the truth about what they want? Winky still drinks, after months of freedom, do you want the others to be like that? She's depressed".

Hermione shook her head and said, "I won't give up...but I'll do what you said. I'll talk to them, I'll stop leaving clothes out".

"Thank you," Dahlia sighed as Ron laughed having not interfered with the debate at all. Dahlia then noticed the time, seven thirty, and said, "come on, we should probably be going," before getting out the Marauder's Map to see where Filch and Professor Umbridge were so they could travel safely.

They finally reached the place Dobby spoke of, a stretch of blank wall opposite an enormous tapestry depicting Barnabas the Barmy's foolish attempt to train trolls for ballet. Dahlia said, "alright, Dobby said to walk this bit of the wall three times, concentrate hard on what we need".

They did so and thought 'we need somewhere to learn to fight...just give us a place to practise...somewhere they can't find us...' finally, a highly polished door had appeared in the wall. Ron was looking at it slightly warily as Dahlia reached out, seized the brass handle and opened the door that led into a rather spacious room.

The room was flicking with torches, like those that lit the dungeons. The walls were lined with bookcases and instead of chairs, there were large silk cushions on the floor. There was a shelf at the far end of the room that held dark detectors showing when dark wizards or enemies are around such as a Sneakoscopes and secrecy sensors. Hermione could only focus on the books and Dahlia wasn't surprised as it was Hermione, but it looked like the time Dahlia first entered the box and she saw books on her magic and the realms, Hermione looked like she wanted to read them all in seconds. The presence of books made Hermione's doubts about the Defence club all vanish.

A gentle knock on the door and Ginny, Neville, Lavender, Parvati, and Dean had arrived. They had similar expressions of being impressed as they entered the room and asked what it was but Dahlia just gestured for them to sit as she didn't fancy repeating herself. By the time eight o'clock came, every cushion was occupied and Dahlia locked the door with the key in the lock and everyone fell silent when they heard it lock.

Dahlia then stood before everyone and said, "right, this is the place we've found for practise. You all found it alright, hopefully you do in the future".

"It's fantastic," Cho said and people murmured in agreement.

"It's bizarre," said Fred telling them the time he and George hid from Filch in there but it was a broom cupboard back then.

Hermione insisted they elected a leader and a name and instantly Dahlia was elected as the leader, which was clear as she was the teacher. The name took a couple of suggestions before they decided on Dumbledore's Army or the D.A. as it was what the Ministry feared the most and it was the Ministry which were screwing up their education. The name was placed at the top of the parchment with their names on and was hung on the wall proudly: DUMBLEDORE'S ARMY.

It was an odd feeling of giving orders to people and Dahlia didn't understand how her sister did it on a daily basis where her instructions affected an entire realm. She couldn't imagine holding that much responsibility. She decided that everyone should start with Expelliarmus and everyone paired off and practised, Neville being the last so he was paired with Dahlia. Dahlia was right to start off with the basics as there was a lot of bad spell work being done, many people not disarming their partners but nearly causing them to jump back a few steps or wince as the spell passed over them. Dahlia told Neville to work with Hermione and Ron as she walked around the room and observed her students.

It was a varied result with Ginny doing well against Michael whereas he was doing badly or jinxing her. Ernie was flourishing his wand unnecessarily, giving his partner time to disarm him or put up shields against himself. The Creevey brothers were enthusiastic but erratic and caused some of the books to fly from the shelves. Luna was okay, she sometimes sent Justin's wand out of his hand but there were times where it seemed to affect his hair and made it stand up.

"Okay, STOP," Dahlia said then whistled so everyone could hear her. "That was good but there is definitely room for improvement".

They started once again but this time Dahlia walked around and made improvements where they were needed. Most of the time it was hand positioning and the movement of the wand itself. Walking around the room, she not only made improvements but began to get to know some of the students that she hadn't spoken to before outside of the Defence club. A student that worried her was Marietta, a friend of Cho and a fellow Ravenclaw. The girl seemed like she didn't want to be there and Cho confirmed it when she told her that Marietta's mum works in the Ministry and they've forbidden her from getting on Professor Umbridges bad side. In Dahlia's eyes, that made the girl untrustworthy and she was needed to be kept an eye on, just in case. Dahlia silently thanked Hermione for putting a spell on the name sheet, so that if Marietta did betray them, they would know.

By the end of the class, they had accidentally run over and ended up sneaking people out in three's, watching the map to make sure they got back to their common rooms safely. The Hufflepuffs to the basement corridor, the Ravenclaws to their tower on the west side of the castle, and the Gryffindors to the Fat Lady's portrait.

"That was really good, 'Lia," Hermione said as it was only the Golden Trio remaining.

"Yeah, hopefully they'll be able to cast the spell without problems next time," Dahlia said hopefully.

"Come on, we should be getting back, it's late," Hermione said as she and Ron began to walk towards the door.

"You guys go," Dahlia said as they froze, "I just need time to think. You know, for the next lesson. I just wanna hang here for a while".

"Do you want us to stay?" Ron asked.

Shaking her head, she replied, "no, no, you guys go. I won't be long".

"If you're sure," Hermione said and they left hesitantly, Dahlia locking the door behind them.

Dahlia turned back from the door and looked around the room as she began to play with her necklace. Of course, throughout the lesson she had been thinking that she could use the room to bring her sister to Hogwarts. It was secret, hidden, and not many people knew about it. It was the perfect place. 'I wish I had something that easily burns' she thought.

A large bottle of something appeared and Dahlia examined it but didn't know what it was. Smelling it, it smelled like gasoline and nail polish remover, both highly flammable so she assumed it would work. Slowly, she began to draw out her sister's symbol in the centre of the room, taking extra care when it came to the points of the star. Once she was finished, she brought out her wand and said, "Incendio". It immediately took to the chemicals it was intended and Dahlia let it burn for a few minutes before ceasing the flames to see that it was marked into the floor like she hoped. Clearing up the ash, she thought to her sister, _"Hela, I've found a place you can come through"._

A few moments passed before Hela replied, _"where?"_

 _"It's call the Come and Go Room. Not that many people know about it, the Professors won't find us. I've marked your symbol into the floor already"._

 _"Dahlia, I need you to put a drop of your blood into the centre of the pentacle, that way I know exactly where I'm going"._

Dahlia brought her dagger out and dropped a single drop of blood from her fingertip into the centre before standing away from the pentacle and said, _"I'm done"._

Barely any time passed before the dark blue portal began to appear and Dahlia let off a joyful laugh and almost jumped into the air. She saw her sister come out but before either could say anything, they ran to each other and engulfed one another in a hug. "I'm so happy to see you," Hela said into Dahlia's shoulder.

"Same here," Dahlia said just as the portal disappeared.

They pulled away after a few moments and sat down on the pillows as Hela asked, "what's been going on? I know I haven't been able to come to the dream world as much or talk, I've been busy".

Dahlia shrugged and said, "we had our first Defence club meeting today. I was elected as leader-"

"Of course," Hela interrupted.

"And we named it. We're called Dumbledore army or D.A. for short seen as it's what the Ministry is afraid of".

"Oh...great," Hela said with obvious reluctance at liking the name.

"What is it?" Dahlia asked and then remembered how her sister acted on Niflheim, when it came to topics of Dumbledore. "You still don't like him. Why?"

"I don't trust him, Dahlia. If a man who's been in a war with the same man twice still hasn't defeated him, he's clearly doing something wrong. Besides, he talks constantly about the greater good yet he's unwillingly to do everything to stop Voldemort".

"What do you mean?" Dalia said narrowing her brow.

"You know I have spies all around the world, especially here. Dumbledore tells his followers not to use spells such as Crucio or the Killing Curse-"

"So that no one dies," Dahlia defended.

"But not everyone can be saved. In a thousand years of being Queen, I've realised that you can't save everyone when it comes to war. Sometimes you have to make the hard choices. Voldemort and his followers are willing to do anything, but Dumbledore wants them captured and imprisoned. Some of those followers are willing to die and take as many people with them before they're imprisoned. Dumbledore doesn't understand, so he's foolish. Can you honestly look me in the eye and tell me you trust him?"

Dahlia tried, she really looked sister in the eyes but knew that she didn't trust Dumbledore. She sighed as she looked down and said, "no. I used to but he's keeping secrets from me, avoiding me".

"Exactly-"

"But then so are you," Dahlia pointed out, while Hela stiffened. "Yet I trust you. Hela, my scar has been hurting again. I've been having more dreams and I've tried to block them, but sometimes I can't. I-I've been feeling such anger recently, I don't understand". Hela moved as if she was going to stand but Dahlia grabbed her arm to stop her and said, "I know you know something. It's why you wanted me to learn how to block my mind. I never questioned why but...I think you need to tell me now".

Hela sighed as she relaxed back onto the cushion, as relaxed as she could get as she knew her sister would one day question her and she couldn't, wouldn't, refuse her the truth when so many had lied. She took Dahlia's hand and said, "I won't lie to you. I've never lied to you, I know so many have hurt you that way. But I warn you, the truth will change the way you look on this war. Know this, nothing has changed when it comes to family, okay? Papa and I are always with you, we love you".

Dahlia clenched her jaw tight in fear that it would start trembling and tried to muster up the confidence as she said, "I want to know the truth. Sister, you're the only one I can truly trust right now. I don't want to doubt you".

"You don't have to. I promise..." Hela took a moment as she glanced down to their hands and smiled before she looked up and said, "you asked me in the summer, when you were wherever the Order is, about a weapon that Voldemort didn't have last time. You asked me if I knew what it was. I didn't lie to you, I didn't know about any weapon but it turned out, it wasn't the kind of weapon we thought it was".

Frowning Dahlia asked, "what weapon is it then?"

"It's not a weapon at all, it's a prophecy. Your prophecy against Voldemort. We knew there was a prophecy, it's why you went into hiding when you were a child but we never heard it. Not even your mother heard it. All I know, is that you're destined to defeat Voldemort".

With a shake of her head, Dahlia replied quickly, "but you and dad told me that destiny isn't set in stone. Just like your prophecy of Ragnarök".

"It's-er-...er, confusing. There are some destinies that can change, that have the potential to vanish. The events in them never occurring, like Ragnarök. It isn't set in stone to happen. Then, there are others which are set in stone. They have to happen for other events to happen or other prophecies, like yours. On Niflheim, we have a woman, no one knows where she comes from, not even I, but she's one of the original souls to go to Niflheim. She's also a member of the Council but her job is to see prophecies. No matter the realm, she can see all of them. We call her the Oracle".

"Did she tell you mine? What is it?"

"She can't. Prophecies as yours have already begun to take action, already taken steps to be true. I've tried to get her to tell me-"

"You're the Queen," Dahlia said not being able to handle shouting it.

"Exactly, but there are rules that even I and Falcon have to follow. Being Queen, I am privileged to everything, but your prophecy. I've been told that I'm not to find out that way but to find it another. It's the way it's been seen".

"Find out how?"

"I believe I am to find out through you". Dahlia looked confused immediately and began to shake her head, to deny she didn't know it but Hela beat her to it. "I know you do not know it, but I know where it is. The Department of Mysteries has all the prophecy globes from seers in Britain. I can get in there, but I can't take the globe. Wizards protect them, so only those the prophecy is about can receive it or else it destroys itself. I don't fancy taking the risk of it doing that, so-"

"We get in and we take it," Dahlia finished off her sister's line of thought, knowing what she was thinking.

"Exactly".

"Why does Voldemort want it, if it says I'm destined to destroy him?"

Hela shrugged and replied, "maybe he hopes that it somehow tells him how you do it so he can use that against you, to destroy you. I don't know. All I know is that he wants it and Dumbledore has been sending people to protect it".

Dahlia took a deep breath before she sighed, thinking that her life just kept on adding obstacles towards it and wondered what would happen next, but she knew that she would soon find out. She could tell there was more, she could tell her sister had more to tell by the way Hela was biting her bottom lip and kept a tight hold of Dahlia's hand.

"What else?" Dahlia asked, "there's more, I know there is. Hela, please".

Dahlia had rarely seen emotion so rare on her sister as she had tears in her eyes, but her lips pressed tightly together as if trying to control rage and sadness at the same time. She moved as close as possible to Dahlia and wrapped an arm around her waist, as if she wanted to hold her, shield her from the world, and said, "I want you to know that I'm finding a way out of this. Finding an alternative and no matter what, I won't stop looking".

"Hela, you're scaring me. What is it?"

"I did not want to tell you like this. Not for months, years, not till I found a way out of it-"

"Tell me," Dahlia said frustrated.

Hela hesitated for a few moments before she said, "long ago, there was a man named Herpo. He was from Midgard and he was named Herpo the Foul for what he did. He created a spell so that a wizard could rip their soul apart. They could put a piece of their soul somewhere else so that if they died, they didn't truly die, they could come back".

"That's impossible".

Hela shook her head, "not impossible, just very unlikely. He did it, put a piece of his soul inside an object and called it a Horcrux. Eventually, it was destroyed and he died. You have to completely destroy the object for the Horcrux to be destroyed. Alec sentenced him to eternity in Mareritt and he's still there now..."

"Voldemort did the same thing, didn't he? You wouldn't be telling me this otherwise," Dahlia said knowing where the conversation was going.

"Yes, but he took it to the extreme. He created more than one. From what I can gather, he has seven".

"SEVEN," Dahlia shouted, before closing ear eyes and taking deep breaths to control her temper. "I'm supposed to destroy them, aren't I?" She reopened her eyes to look to her sister.

"You already destroyed one," Dahlia looked confused, "the diary in second year. From what I can gather, that was his first".

"So, I just go around destroying them and then he's vulnerable, he can be killed?"

"Yes, but...sister, he did something that even Herpo thought was improbable when I spoke to him. It is possible if the soul is split so many times for accidental Horcruxes to happen. Meaning, he could have a Horcrux out there that even he doesn't know about".

"Please don't tell me there's more than seven?" Dalia asked desperately.

"No there's only seven but he only intended to make six. He created one that he doesn't know of-"

Dahlia immediately interrupted, "do you know what it is? Can we destroy it?"

"Yes, I know what it is but...I don't want to destroy the vessel".

"What?" Dahlia asked shocked and ripped her arms away from her sister's and stood. She began to pace in front of the goddess of death with a thoughtful look on her face. She said, "why? He killed my mum, the woman you see as a mother too. He trying to kill me, why don't you-"

Hela stood in front of her sister and said, "because it's not as simple as that. It's you".

Silenced passed between them, both sisters frozen but Dahlia began to blink rapidly and asked with a tone that remained Hela of a little girl, "what?"

"That night all those years ago, when Lily died, the curse he sent to kill you rebounded on himself. Lily sacrificed herself to save you, which caused a defence that would have killed Voldemort, but it didn't. After years of killing and splitting his soul, when he was supposed to die, a piece of his soul broke off and..." Hela didn't want to say the words so she stepped closer to her sister and moved the hair from her forehead, before she closed her eyes and kissed the scar.

Dahlia then broke down. She fell to her knees and she began to hyperventilate, "he...me...w-w-what...h-how..." Hela got to her knees too and held her sister as she broke down and said, "I hav...have to die".

"No," Hela said almost violently, "no, I've told you, you're not dying. I'm finding a way to get it out of you, I promise I'll find a way. I'm close, I think I can do it with blood magic".

Dahlia slowly got her breathing under control, "blood magic?"

"It's a form of ancient magic, not used in generations. I've been trying to find a way for months and I think I am onto something. I just need time".

"That's why I can speak to snakes, that's why I have dreams about him, why I feel what he feels".

"Yes".

"That's why you wanted to teach me to block my mind".

"Yes. He can see into your mind, I don't want him to use anything against you. Make you believe anything is real when it isn't. I'm trying to protect you as best I can..."

"I understand," Dahlia said nodding against her sister as she still held her.

A bed then appeared, large enough for the two of them and it seemed to answer to Hela's request, "come on, you need to sleep".

"I should go to my dorm-"

"Absolutely not, I'm not leaving you alone tonight, come on," Hela stood along with her sister as they got into the bed, the candle lights around them dimming with the fire being the main source of light in the room. Hela held her sister tightly and stroked her hand through her hair as she hummed the lullaby their father sang to them.

"He knows, doesn't he?" Dahlia asked tiredly, "Dumbledore, that's why you hate him".

"Yes," Hela answered cautiously, "he's hunting the Horcruxes like I am, of course I'm going to get them before him and I'm most certainly not going to treat you like a sacrificial lamb...you need to sleep. iak ástir yðr, lítit nipt" (I love you, little sister).

"iak ástir yðr til, nipt" (I love you too, sister) Dahlia said as she moved as close as possible to her sister and clung to her dress. She knew it wasn't very Gryffindor-like but she felt like a small child with the world crashing down on her and she was scared; scared of what tomorrow would bring, scared of what new secrets may be revealed, and she felt like a small child hiding behind her sister but she didn't care. Holding on tightly, she thought nothing could harm her, while her sister was there, she believed her words when she said nothing would harm her, but she questioned how long Hela could truly protect her.

* * *

Authors note: hope you liked it, please review.


	22. Chapter 22: Parents and Snakes

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Avengers.

Authors note: Thank you to all of those who reviewed and welcome to the new followers and favourites.

* * *

Chapter 22: Parents and Snakes

When the DA met the following Wednesday, many were confused by the symbol burned into the floor, many of them never having seen it before but Justin said, "isn't that a symbol of the devil?"

Hermione, obviously, rolled her eyes and said, "you watch too many horror movies. The Pentacle is the best representation of nature. Each point represents earth, air, fire, water, and divine spirit. In some cultures, the Pentacle is actually a symbol of protection from an unseen evil and is also a talisman for power. It protects you against negative, evil energies and against spirits and demons".

Justin looked down sheepishly, not knowing much about the symbol outside of the movies he saw at home. Dahlia was thankful that she didn't have to explain the symbol and thanks to Hermione's vast knowledge in almost everything, she has the perfect excuse for why it was on the floor, clearly not having thought about a reason beforehand. Dahlia said, "I burnt it into the middle of the room as a symbol of protection. After all, that's why we're all here. To learn how to protect ourselves, so I thought it was appropriate...now, last time we were practising the expelliarmus spell, I wanna see how each one of you do up close".

A metal toy-looking Death Eater then appeared in front of them with a wand and Dahlia had each student line up to see how good their spell was.

* * *

Parents weekend, as everyone was calling it, had finally arrived. It was in November just like it was suggested by the Avengers, but in the middle of the month. It fell on the weekend of 15th and 16th, where first to fourth year's parents would come on the Saturday, while fifth to seventh years was on the Sunday. If you asked any of the students, they would say that the best part of parent's weekend is that the Professors gave them no homework as they all knew preparations for the weekend and not having time to mark work would put them behind. For the first time, Muggle parents were allowed to come onto the premises and there were teachers that collected them, seen as they had no form of transport to Hogwarts, unlike others who could Apparate beyond the gates or use the Floo Network. Just for parent's weekend, they had to lower certain barriers around the school in order for the Muggle parents to be able to see the school itself, and it was one of the first times in history that so many Muggles walked the halls of Hogwarts.

For Dahlia, it was good that everyone was distracted, as most students were acting responsible because their parents were around; but when the parents came, the looks and the whispers started like the beginning of the year, many of the parents finally seeing the famous Girl-Who-Lived, or Girl-Who-Lied according to the Daily Prophet. The Saturday wasn't that bad because it was the younger years, who were more nervous about their results, so not much attention was drawn to her. She did, however, bump into the Creevey parents, who seemed relatively normal and didn't fanboy over Dahlia like the Creevey boys did when they first met her. She also met Luna's dad, Xenophilius, who seemed just as free spirited as Luna. He made it quite clear, however, whose side he took when it came to the is or isn't Voldemort back debate, and even offered to write it into the Quibble if Dahlia would do an interview. Dahlia was honoured but just wanted to keep her head down as not that many people read the Quibbler or took it as a serious source. For the rest of the day, she stayed in the Room of Requirement inside her box, practising more spells until the parents left.

The Sunday wasn't much different to the Saturday but this time, parents were arriving and Dahlia knew some of them were Death Eaters and she still couldn't believe that Dumbledore would allow them into the castle. She knew she simply couldn't hide like the day before, she needed to keep an eye out in case they tried anything. It wasn't just keeping on an eye on them either that was the issue, she needed to show them that she wasn't to be messed with. That they couldn't simply come into her school and expect her to hide. She would have her head held high and would walk around the castle and not show any fear to any of them, she wouldn't let them make her look weak. She was a Lokidottir, just like her sister, she would do the name proud and wouldn't bow down to anyone who tries to harm her.

The choir was singing 'Something Wicked this Way Comes' just after the parents had arrived and began to walk around the classes, timetables in their hands with when they had meetings with each teacher. In the meantime, many of them were simply walking around the castle in amazement or were reminiscing about old times spent there.

Of course, Dahlia had no one coming. God forbid she'd interrupt her aunt and uncle's timetable for them to come and check how she was doing in school. They didn't even care if she ate in the holidays, much less how she was doing academically. Her sister offered to come in disguise but the only people she would be able to come as would be her aunt or uncle, as no one else had the authority needed, and that would draw attention if either of them showed and didn't act mean to her. Of course, Dahlia didn't say that, but said that it would attract attention if they came, seen as Dumbledore had already asked them and they responded that they couldn't come due to issues at home. Also, she highly doubted that if they managed to persuade everyone that one of her relatives were coming, would Hela truly be able to control her anger when it came to Thor. She had no family in the wizarding world, so many believed that she had no one coming. Hela was extremely displeased with the news that her sister would have no one by her side, while everyone else had someone there to care about their academic achievements, but Dahlia reassured her that everything would be fine and she didn't care.

Their father even found out about it, Dahlia accidentally slipping up in the dream world, and he wished he could be there, but Dahlia tried to reassure him that it was fine, that she tells him how she's doing in school and he even says he's proud of her for telling the truth, even when it comes to not doing so well in some subjects. He, like Hela, could see it did bring some sadness as Dahlia longed to have a family, just like they did. She longed to be a young girl that could write home to talk about what happened at school, a girl who could play games with her family and argue about who won and cheated and complain about how annoying her siblings are or how unfair her father is. She may say it doesn't matter and it doesn't bother her, but both Loki and Hela could tell that even not having someone there for a simple parent's weekend did bother her.

Although she had no one there, it didn't stop others from caring about her. When Mr. and Mrs. Weasley arrived, they greeted all the children. They were there the day before for Ginny, but now they were there for Ron, Fred, and George. They greeted the children and said it was time to find out what trouble they'd been up to and even looked to Dahlia when Mrs. Weasley said it. As they saw each Professor, the Weasley parents were also told about Dahlia by request and Mrs. Weasley took the motherly role of even scolding Dahlia and congratulating her when it came to bad and good results.

No problems had occurred until they went to Science and Technology. Waiting outside, while Tony and Bruce finished with their last meeting, only took a few moments and the worst came out: the Malfoys. The three blondes came out with their heads held high as ever, but Mr. Malfoy looked irritated as ever, clearly disapproving with speaking to the filthy Muggles and looked as if he wanted to run and take a shower; as if he was afraid of catching something from being in the same room as them. He did, however, smirk when he saw Dahlia and said, "ah Miss Potter".

Both Weasley twins had to grab Dahlia's arms in order to stop Dahlia from moving forward and causing a shouting match in the middle of the school. She forced a smile and said, "Mr. Malfoy, murdered anyone recently for that Dark Lord of yours?"

Mr. Malfoy kept his posture intact as he said, "I assure you, I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about"

"Continue to lie, you'll get what you deserve one day," Dahlia said glaring at him, just like the Weasleys did.

"Something going on here?" they all looked to the door to see Tony standing there.

"No, Professor Stark, everything's fine," Dahlia said calmly with irritation towards the head of the Malfoy family

Mr. Malfoy then said, "we were just leaving," and made a point to make eye contact with Dahlia as the Malfoy family walked away.

As they left, Tony looked to Dahlia and asked, "your meeting was an hour ago, are your aunt and uncle not coming?"

No one had asked why no one came for Dahlia, Tony being the first, and Dahlia was suddenly confronted with the feeling of someone feeling pity for her. She opened her mouth to answer but soon closed it, knowing she took too long to answer and it would seem that whatever came out would be something that needed thought and would be a lie. Thankfully, she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked over to see it was Mrs. Weasley who said, "we're here on her behalf".

Dahlia gave a small thankful smile and instantly, Tony understood that look. He had made that look several times when it came to his father not showing up for events such as his graduation. It was the look of a child who wasn't cared for as she should have been. Tony looked between them and was thankful that at least Dahlia had someone with her, that she wasn't alone. He said, "okay then. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, please come in".

They walked into the classroom as the children waited outside and sat at the desk in front of Bruce and Tony. Bruce said, "Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, nice to see you again".

They sat down, but before they began, Tony asked quietly, so the children at the door couldn't hear as he knew they would be trying to listen in to what was said, "if you don't mind me asking, what's the deal with Dahlia's guardians? I was told that after her parent's death she was in the custody of her aunt and uncle"

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley glanced to one another for a moment, considering if it was their place to tell the Professors. Mrs. Weasley took it into her own hands and only commented, "her aunt and uncle don't like magic, they disapprove of our way of life and Dahlia. They don't show any love or affection-"

"Molly," Arthur said trying to stop her but she ignored him.

"it's a disgrace how they treat her-" Arthur interrupted.

He placed a hand on Mrs. Weasleys arm, that seemed to stop her from speaking, and said, "perhaps it is best if you speak to Professor Dumbledore about this".

Molly took a moment before she nodded and the two Avengers glanced at each other for only a moment before Bruce said, "so, Ron, Fred, and George then – and Dahlia of course…"

"Let's start off with Dahlia," Tony said and glanced to Bruce who nodded in agreement. Tony continued, "great student, obviously the lessons are easy at times for her as she was brought up in the Muggle world. The technology we talk about, she has probably already seen before and knows how to use it, and she's heard of the science from primary school. Obviously, not to the extent that we're teaching it, but she has a very good grasp on certain areas that many of the students wouldn't".

Bruce added, "unlike other subjects, this one doesn't have an exam, as you are aware, as we are simply trying to allow people to have a better understanding of the world outside of the magical one. Homework is always done, handed in on time, and contains good and well-structured essays. Although she's a good student, she could participate more in class. If you ask her a question, she will answer it or give it her best shot but she's very quiet when it comes to overall discussions".

Mr. Weasley nodded and said, "she's been through a lot".

"We completely understand," Tony said and gave a small smirk, which made Mr. and Mrs. Weasley confused but then looked to one another for a moment, as if questioning what they really knew. He continued, "which is why we don't encourage her to talk. In my opinion, if she wants to stay silent in her lessons, let her do it. Some people work better in silence, just ask him," Tony gestured to Bruce. He added, "she seems to be like that with all the new Professors, so we don't take offence. Some people just take time to warm up to people and no one would blame her for being wary of people…now, lets go to Fred, then George".

* * *

Christmas was quickly approaching and Dahlia had remained in the same numb mood she had been feeling. Things with the DA were progressing nicely and Hermione had found a way to communicate together for meeting times using Galleons. Each member had a Galleon and when it grew hot, the date on the Galleon had changed to that of the meeting time.

Dahlia still felt anger towards Professor Umbridge more than ever, since she was banned from Quidditch. The Slytherins had made up a song about Ron because he wasn't the best at Quidditch and made badges that said 'Weasley is Our King'. Luckily enough, they won the match against Slytherin, but that only caused confrontation after the match. Malfoy offending both Dahlia and the Weasleys, speaking about the Weasley parents and her mother, wasn't the wisest option and she attacked him. Her knuckles bruised over from the punch to his jaw and George joined in, Fred being held back by three other players. Professor Umbridge had made it a point to show off her new authority of being able to override the Professors and banned Dahlia and George from Quidditch, she even included Fred, stating he would have joined in the fight if he was not held back. Angelina Johnson was obviously not happy and it truly made Dahlia believe that she was the female version of Oliver Wood. If Dahlia knew she, as well as the Weasley twins, would be banned and have the female version of Oliver Wood glaring at them, Dahlia would have summoned some patience and would have tried to wait until Malfoy was alone to attack.

Hagrid also returned, which she was glad about, but he returned with a puffy slit eye amongst purple and black bruising. There were cuts on his hands and face and some of them were still bleeding. He told Dahlia, Ron, and Hermione of his journey into the mountains to find the giants, a dying-out race who Professor Dumbledore hoped to join them in the fight against Voldemort. To their dismay, Death Eaters were also there recruiting, and Hagrid and Olympe wouldn't have made it out alive if she didn't have magic; the mission was a failure.

The only good thing as the weeks went by were her night sessions with Akio and her sister. Three days a week, Akio would come to Midgard and continue training her. Not for six hours like he would have liked, but for four hours after she had dinner and everyone went back to their common rooms. Her sister came twice a week and most of their time was spent in Dahlia's box, reading about their magic, learning new spells, and continuing to block Dahlia's mind, which she was improving now that she had help. It was the nights that made the days worth it, even when she was asleep and would see her father.

The dreams of Cedric were rare now, talking with her father helped her put her mind at rest as he told her more about Valhalla, he told her that because of what he did, it was highly likely that her mother was looking after him; whether Cedric wanted that or not. Her dreams of Voldemort, however, had ceased in numbers but the ones that did break through were powerful and sometimes painful.

Dahlia was dreaming about Niflheim, riding Eclipse above the palace, the shops, the homes, and on the boarder of the forest near the castle of the old Kings, when it suddenly changed. Her surroundings disappeared and turned black for a moment, Eclipse had gone and she felt her body become smooth and flexible. She was gliding along the floors in between the now shining metal bars, across dark stone-cold floors, she was flat against them. Sliding on her belly. It was dark yet she could see objects around her but they were swimming in vibrant colours. At first glance, the corridor she was in was empty but looking again, there was a man up ahead who was sat on the ground, his figure gleaming in the darkness.

The sensation of the man's scent took over her senses and she could tell he was drowsy but wanted to taste him, to bite him, but she felt the need to focus on her mission. A silver cloak fell from the man as he jumped up and she saw an outline of a wand being drawn. She had no choice but to rear high up into the air and strike...once...twice...three times, she plunged her fangs into the man. Her mouth filling with the bitter metallic taste of blood. The man yelling in pain but she couldn't stop until the man slumped against the wall, falling silent.

Pain, agony, suddenly shot at her forehead as if it was going to burst.

"'LIA! DAHLIA!"

She opened her eyes, panting as she saw that she was covered in sweat and the bed covers were twisted. She felt as though someone had placed a fire spell on her scar it burned so much.

"Dahlia," Hermione said standing above Dahlia's bed looking frightened. The other girls stood at the end of Dahlia's bed, all with the same looks on their faces.

Dahlia sat up and clutched her head, seething in pain, she tried to move off of the bed but fell to the floor. Hermione tried to help her as Fay said, "I'll get help," and quickly ran from the room.

Dahlia was gulping back the air, she tried to speak, to tell Hermione what was wrong but she couldn't, Hermione noticed and said, "it's okay, 'Lia. Help is coming".

Dahlia shook her head and took a deep breath that everyone could hear and said, "Mr. Weasley...bitten..." she had to bite her lip to hold back a scream. She tried to block her mind, to push Voldemort out, but she was too focused on trying to tell Hermione what happened to truly focus.

"What?" Hermione gasped.

Dahlia took a few deep breaths, closed her eyes and mumbled so only she could hear, "heimta af ór minn höfuð, heimta af ór minn höfuð" (get out of my head, get out of my head) over and over.

Finally, she felt like the pain minimised and she pushed herself up against the bed, attempting to stand as Hermione was by her side helping her. Panting, she said, "'Moine, hav...have to get to Dumbledore...blood...Mr. Weasley bitten".

"'Lia, it's okay. It was just a dream, you clearly don't feel well. It's okay, Fey's gone for help".

"No," Dahlia said shaking her head and pushed Hermione away then ran out the door, staggering along the way.

"Dahlia," Hermione shouted as she ran after her best friend.

Dahlia ran out of the common room and headed towards the headmaster's tower. "Miss Potter," she heard Professor McGonagall and she looked down the moving stairs to see the head of Gryffindor in a tartan dressing gown working her way up the stairs.

Dahlia ignored her and continued to run towards the headmaster's tower. Some of the elder prefects and heads on duty tried to stop her as they saw her, Dahlia not for a moment trying to be sneaky as a man's life was at risk.

She was only a few corridors away from the headmaster's office when she turned the corner and bumped into someone, knocking her over. Looking up, she saw it was Steve standing above her. "You okay, Dahlia?" He asked.

She immediately stood and ran once again, this time Professor McGonagall was much closer and running after her as best she could and because of this, Steve joined in the chase.

Dahlia reached the stone gargoyle before realising that she didn't know the password and said loudly and quickly, "please, you've got to let me go up. Mr. Weasley's going to die, let me up".

"What do you mean he's going to die?" Steve asked next to her.

Dahlia looked at him, panting from the running and the vision before looking down the corridor to see that Professor McGonagall wasn't too far away and shouted, "Professor, what's the password?"

"Miss Potter, all this shouting is unnecessary," Professor McGonagall said as she was a few feet away. "Now, pull yourself together and will you please tell me what's wrong, before you wake the entire castle?"

"It's Ron's dad, Mr. Weasley, he's been attacked and I saw it happen," Dahlia said as calmly as possible.

"He's here in the castle?" Steve asked urgently, "if he's hurt, where is he?"

"Not here but somewhere else. He was attacked by a snake. I was asleep, I saw it happen-"

Steve interrupted, "are you sure it wasn't a dream?"

Dahlia immediately looked to Professor McGonagall, an Order member and said, "please, Professor, I need to speak to the headmaster".

Professor McGonagall nodded and looked to the gargoyle and said, "Fizzing Whizzbee," and the gargoyle sprang to life, revealing the stone staircase. Dahlia jumped onto the first step as the two Professors jumped ones several behind her.

Dahlia immediately ran into Dumbledore's office, ignoring the fact that she was supposed to use the Griffin knocker and wait for permission to enter, and as soon as she entered, all the voices that were talking before now suddenly stopped at the sight of Dahlia, followed quickly by Professors McGonagall and Rogers. She didn't focus on her surroundings, seeing that Professor Dumbledore was the only one in the room from what she could see. Professor Dumbledore said, "Dahlia, my dear...and Professors McGonagall and Rogers".

"Headmaster," Steve said in greeting with an inclination of his head.

"Professor Dumbledore, Miss Potter seems to have had...well a nightmare and-" Professor McGonagall said but Dahlia immediately cut her off.

"It wasn't a nightmare. Professor Dumbledore," she spoke to the man who seemed to be avoiding eye contact, "Mr. Weasley was attacked. I may have been asleep but I know it wasn't a dream, it happened. He's hurt and there's a lot of blood, he needs help. He was attacked by a giant snake".

The words would seem ridiculous to anyone, proof of that was when she glanced towards Steve to see that he looked confused, obviously many would believe Dahlia as crazy. Professor Dumbledore, however, knew of her connection with Voldemort, knew that she had a piece of him inside of her and knew she could see through his eyes. She may not trust Professor Dumbledore, but she knew deep down that he wouldn't leave Mr. Weasley to suffer when he knew he could help.

"How did you see this?" The Headmaster questioned, still not looking at her.

"That's your question? Help him! We can go over all the details later but if you must know, I saw it from the snake's point of view. Now help him," she almost snapped.

Dumbledore immediately looked to one of the portraits and said, "Everard, and you too Diyls".

A shallow faced wizard with short black hair and an elder witch with silver ringlets who appeared to be deep in sleep were now immediately awake. Dahlia had to restrain herself from shaking her head at their failed attempts at pretending to be asleep.

"You were listening?"

The wizard nodded while the witch said, "naturally".

"The man has red hair," said Professor Dumbledore, "Everard, you will need to raise the alarm, make sure the right people find him".

Both nodded then moved out of their frames, almost everyone in the room knowing that they had portraits elsewhere where they would appear and be of assistance. Dahlia glanced to the other portraits as many of them were taking peeks at Dahlia under their eyelids when they were supposed to be asleep.

Professor Dumbledore said, "please sit down. Everard and Dilys will be a few moments. Professor Rogers, if you wish it, you can leave".

Steve knew it wasn't a request, he wasn't wanted there but he could see how shaken up Dahlia was and said, "I've been told a man's life is at stake, I'll stay until I know he's safe".

Professor Dumbledore nodded rather reluctantly as Professor McGonagall summoned three chairs and the three of them sat; Dahlia still watching Professor Dumbledore, waiting for him to look at her. Professor Dumbledore walked towards his Phoenix, Fawkes, and said quietly to the bird, "we will need a warning".

A flash of fire and the bird was gone, Professor Dumbledore returned to his desk and began to examine the silver object. Dahlia had never seen it before but she assumed that Professor Dumbledore may be trying to prove her story as he tapped it with his wand and green smoke appeared. It formed into a serpent with its mouth open, even after this, Professor Dumbledore still refused to look at her.

Dahlia saw that many of the old headmaster portraits were now awake, watching the headmaster greatly as he continued to spell the object as such. Before anyone said anything, Everard reappeared and said, "Dumbledore".

The headmaster was immediately on his feet, "what news?"

"I yelled until someone came running and said I heard something moving downstairs. I don't think they believed me at first but they checked and they carried him back up a few minutes later. He doesn't look good".

"Good," professor Dumbledore said, "Dilys will have seen him arrive-"

On cue, the witch appeared in her portrait and sank into her chair as she said, "yes, they've taken him to St. Mungos. They carried him past my painting...he looks bad".

"Thank you," Professor Dumbledore said as he turned to looked to Professor McGonagall and said, "Minerva, I need you to go and wake up the Weasley children".

Professor McGonagall nodded as she stood from her chair and immediately left the room, walking swiftly back to a Gryffindor tower.

Professor Dumbledore began to pace around the room and doing various different things, going into different cupboards, collecting items and looking for something before finally giving orders to a portrait of Phineas Black, Sirius' great great grandfather, and gave him orders to travel to Grimmauld Place and inform Sirius of the news and that the children would be joining soon.

Dahlia didn't really pay much attention, she had taken to looking down at her hands, which were still shaking as she could still feel him in her mind and was trying to push the last of him out for a moment. Steve, however, wasn't listening to Professor Dumbledore and kneeled down next to Dahlia's chair and said, "Dahlia, it's all going to be okay. You heard the...portraits...he's at the hospital, you saved him".

She clenched her hands together to stop the shaking and said, "you don't know that. How he looked, the amount of blood, he-"

"Will be fine. I won't pretend to know how you saw him get injured or how bad he is, but what I do know is that you wizards have remedies for almost everything that not only saves lives but heals twice as fast." Steve smiled trying to comfort her, "besides, the couple of times I've met Mrs. Weasley, it seems like she's the kind of person you don't wanna upset when it comes to family. If I was Mr. Weasley, I wouldn't think about going anywhere".

They both laughed and Dahlia couldn't help but smile. She then realised that as the months passed and she got to know the Avengers, they weren't that bad. She would obviously always hate Thor because of what he did to her father and not just that, by what he taught in lessons about why her father attacked New York, never telling the whole story. But the others weren't so bad. She still held a small amount of dislike for them but it wasn't much. She liked it when Steve told war stories and comforted people from bullies as he revealed he was once bullied himself. She liked how Clint and Natasha were mostly quiet but were there when needed and were good instructors. She liked how they showed so much love for one another just in the way they communicated through their eyes. She liked how Bruce was quiet but cautious about everything but could have a laugh with Tony. Tony who allowed the Weasley twins to play pranks and didn't take points or give them detentions when it happened. They weren't so bad, and their only crime was protecting their realm. If only they didn't take Thor's word for everything, maybe they wouldn't hate her father so much.

The study door then opened and in came Ginny, Ron, Fred, George, and Professor McGonagall. Ron immediately asked, "'Lia, what's going on?"

Ginny said, "McGonagall said you saw dad get hurt..."

Steve stood and said, "everything's gonna be alright, kids. Your dad-"

"Has been injured in the course for the Order of the Phoenix," Professor Dumbledore interrupted and everyone but the Professors in the room were surprised when Steve didn't react to the Order, clearly knowing about it. "He has been taken to St. Mungo's," Professor Dumbledore continued, "I'm sending you to Sirius' house, it is more convenient than the Burrow. You'll be meeting your mother there. You'll be going by Portkey, the Floo Network is being monitored".

A flash of flames then appeared in the office, leaving only a single feather and Professor Dumbledore looked startled as he turned to Professor McGonagall and Steve and said, "it's Fawkes' warning, Professor Umbridge must know the children are out of bed. Minerva, Steve, please go and stop her, head her off, tell her any tale".

Professor McGonagall immediately moved as Steve stopped for a moment and looked to Dahlia and waited for her to nod to make sure she was okay. He had seen in the office that she wasn't cared for by the headmaster as a child who just witnessed an attack, and didn't want to leave her in a shaken state. At her nod though, he left.

Phineas had returned to his portrait from Sirius and said, "he says he'll be delighted," and then mumbled, "my great great grandson had always had odd taste in guests".

"Come here, children," Dumbledore gestured for them all to come forward, "quickly, before anyone comes".

They all gathered around Professor Dumbledore's desk and were all told to touch a blackened kettle and he said, "good, on the count of one...two...".

Before Professor Dumbledore said three, his eyes moved from the kettle to Dahlia's face and instantly Dahlia felt her scar burn once again and felt such anger, such hatred for the man in front of her. She bit back any reaction, knowing it was Voldemort's feelings for the man and began to push him out once again, believing he was almost gone before but seeing the old man made the soul come back full force.

"Three," Professor Dumbledore finally said and they were all jerked away, the ground vanishing from beneath them as they were pushed into a swirl full of colours and a rush of wind until they crashed hard onto their knees.

* * *

Authors note: please review.


	23. Chapter 23: St Mungo's Hospital

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Avengers.

Authors note: The majority of this chapter will be familiar to those who have read the books. The reason I've written the scenes, in this story, is that not everyone on here will have read the books, lets be honest with ourselves. If you haven't read them, please do. For those that have, enjoy the friendly reminder. Welcome to the new followers and favourites and thank you always to those of you that review.

* * *

Chapter 23: St Mungo's Hospital

From her hands and knees on the floor, Dahlia saw that they were in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place, the only light being the fire. Sirius was hurrying towards them, looking anxious but not looking any better in appearance as he was unshaven, in his day clothes, and had the stench of alcohol coming from him which almost made Dahlia cover her nose but she didn't out of respect.

"What's going on?" He asked as he helped Ginny stand, "Phineas said that Arthur's been badly injured".

"Ask Dahlia," Fred said.

"I want to hear it too" George said as well, both twins not saying it accusingly as if she had done something but wanted, no, needed, to know what happened to their father.

"I had a vision..." so she told them what had happened but knew that if they knew she was the snake, in their emotional state, they might do something they regret so she altered the story so that she was at the side-lines, watching the snake attack Mr Weasley. By the end, all of the Weasley's looked taken back by the story.

Fred turned to Sirius and asked, "is mum here yet?"

"She probably doesn't know it's happened yet," he answered, "the important thing was to get you kids away from Umbridge so she couldn't interfere. I suspect Dumbledore is telling your mother now".

"We have to go to St Mungo's," Ginny exclaimed.

"Hang on. You can't go to St Mungo's," Sirius exclaimed.

"Why not? He's our dad," Fred said.

"And how are you going to explain that you knew Arthur was in the hospital before the hospital even let his wife know?" Sirius said, for once trying to be the voice of reason.

"Why does that matter?" George asked.

"It matters because we don't want to draw attention to the fact that Dahlia is having visions about something happening hundreds of miles away," Sirius said angrily. "Do you have any idea what the Ministry would do with that information?"

Dahlia clearly did, that's why she wasn't voicing her opinion and was actually impressed that Sirius was now acting like an adult. She knew the Ministry would take her and question her about everything, especially if they found out Voldemort was really back and she had a connection to him. Sure, she'd be happy with the knowledge that they believed her, but she would quickly turn into some witch's or wizard's experiment to analyse the connection. It wouldn't be long before they began to question if she was evil and stick her in Azkaban.

The twins, however, looked like they couldn't care less, not really thinking what the Ministry would do as anger fuelled them. Ginny said, "we could tell them someone else told us, we could have heard it somewhere else and not from Dahlia".

"Like who?" Sirius exclaimed, "your dad was injured on work for the Order. If that isn't already fishy enough, if his children suddenly show up not long after, when they couldn't possibly know, that will bring up red flags. You could damage the Order-"

"We don't care about the Order," Fred shouted.

"It's our dad dying we're talking about," George added.

"Your father knew what he was getting into and he won't thank you for messing things up for the Order," Sirius said with equal anger, "this is why you aren't in the Order. There are some things out there that are worth dying for".

Dahlia had enough of the arguing; she knew she couldn't stop it, so she simply walked away, everyone watching her as she walked swiftly up the stairs and vanished. She walked to the room she stayed in during the summer with Hermione and Ginny, seeing that it was still kept tidy, and jumped onto her bed. She thought for a few moments whether she should speak to her sister, knowing that it was late and she was probably in bed, but then she realised if she didn't immediately and her sister found out, she'd be on the wrong side with the Queen of Death.

She lied on her back as she held her locket and said, " _sister...Hela, I need you to wake up..."_

She heard her sister moan in annoyance in her mind and said sleepily _"Dahlia? What is it? It's almost 3am"._

 _"I know. I'm sorry but I had to tell you. Something happened"._

 _"What is it?"_ Hela asked quickly on alert.

 _"I had a dream, a vision. I think it was Voldemort's snake, it had to be. It attacked Mr. Weasley when he was guarding the prophecy and now he's in the hospital. Hela, he's really hurt, there was blood everywhere"._

 _"What happened after? What did Dumbledore say?"_

 _"I went to him after I woke up and freaked everyone out. He couldn't even look at me, just told the portraits to find Mr. Weasley and make sure he was alright before sending me and the Weasley kids to the headquarters. He only asked me how I saw the vision and I told him the truth, that it felt like I was the snake"._

 _"Of course, the snake must definitely be one of the seven Horcruxes, that's why you felt a connection with it"._

 _"Hela, it feels like he's getting stronger-"_

 _"Everything will be okay"._

 _"What about Mr. Weasley?"_

 _It was a few moments before Hela replied, "Falcon said that no Arthur Weasley has appeared on his list of souls to collect"._

 _"But not everyone goes on that list, what if he goes to Valhalla?"_

 _"Dahlia, him simply protecting an object and being bitten by a snake doesn't allow him entrance to Valhalla, not the last time I checked. If he's not on Falcon's list, then you know what it means"._

 _"That he won't die"._

 _"At least not from any injuries he has at this very moment. So as long as nothing else happens to him, the healers are doing their job and stopping his injuries from killing him. He'll be fine"._

Dahlia played with her necklace for a moment and then opened it and looked at the pictures of her family and said, _"it's wasn't just that, sister. Dumbledore couldn't even look at me when I told him"._

 _"Well he does know the truth. He probably thinks you're possessed, which we know you're not"._

 _"But, when we used a portkey to leave Hogwarts, he finally looked at me and all I felt was this shooting pain in my head. I felt like I wanted to kill him, that I wanted him destroyed, that I wanted to sink my fangs into him, like I was the snake again-"_ she ranted and could feel the anger bubbling once again.

 _"Sister, calm down" Hela said soothingly._ Dahlia took a few deep breaths as she listened to her sister. _"That's right, calm down. If you get angry, you know your barriers protecting parts of your mind will fall"._

 _"I know, I'm sorry, I just..."_

 _"I know, but know that one day, this will all end. One day he'll be gone and you'll be free. One day,_ our _father and brothers will be free and we'll be a family"._

Tears gathered in Dahlia eyes as she brought the locket pictures up to her lips and kissed them, knowing it was the closest she could get to them. _"I just wish it was now,"_ she said tearfully.

 _"It'll be soon but it's one step at a time. Lie down and try to rest, do you want me to sing papa's song?"_

Dahlia lied down on her side, closed her locket and held it tightly to her chest. She hummed in response to her sister's question, not wanting to seem childish but knowing her father's song soothed her.

* * *

A couple of hours later Dahlia was still awake, not being able to sleep. Hela had long stopped singing to her, believing her little sister had fell asleep, not knowing that she was just staring at the walls, thinking about the vision. It had just gone five in the morning when the door to the bedroom opened, Dahlia hid her locket under her clothes as she turned and saw Ginny who said, "mum's here. She said dad's going to be fine, that he's sleeping now, Bill's with him. Breakfast is being made, you coming?". Dahlia gave the ginger a small smile as she got off of the bed and walked out the door, walking beside one another.

As soon as Dahlia walked into the kitchen, Mrs. Weasley took her into her arms, holding her tightly as she said, "I don't know what would have happened if it wasn't for you, Dahlia. They might not have found Arthur for hours and even then, it would have been too late, but he's alive thanks to you..."

Dahlia could barely smile at the woman, not wanting her gratitude because she could still remember the taste of her husband's blood and it felt wrong for the woman to thank her. Thankfully, Mrs. Weasley released her and turned to Sirius and said thank you for looking after the children, to which Sirius replied that he was pleased to have them and offered them the place to stay while Mr. Weasley was in hospital. Everyone knew this wasn't just a gesture of good will, but that Sirius was lonely in the house and wanted company.

During breakfast, Dahlia hadn't spoken to anyone and she was thankful that no one asked her more about her vision or that Mrs. Weasley wanted her to tell her exactly what happened. She still remembered that Mrs. Weasley's boggart was her family hurt and she couldn't bear to tell the old woman what happened and see her reaction.

The rest of the morning everyone seemed to be sleeping, except Dahlia. Everyone assumed she was in bed but she was really sat in the living room in front of the fire drinking a hot chocolate she had made. Curled up watching the flames in the arm chair, she felt that she could control everything around her. She even played with the flames but knew anyone coming in and seeing it would ask questions about how she did it. She refused to sleep, knowing there was a chance while she was weak that she would be the snake once again, that she would be able to see through his soul once again. She couldn't watch another attack, especially if she felt them like she was there.

When everyone woke up, their trunks had arrived from Hogwarts and they all had lunch before they dressed as Muggles so that they could walk around London to St Mungo's. Dahlia had the appropriate clothing already but everyone else seemed happy to be out of robes and into jeans and sweatshirts. Tonks and Mad Eye soon arrived as they would be escorting them to St Mungo's; they greeted them gleefully before everyone began to laugh at the bowler hat Mad Eye was wearing at an angle so that it would cover his eye, knowing that would draw more attention than necessary, and the fact that Tonks' hair was short and bright pink would attract less attention.

Tonks was, however, very interested in Dahlia's vision and asked, "there isn't any Seer blood in your family, is there?" As they sat side by side on the underground.

"No," Dahlia said, not really knowing, especially since she was a descendent of the gods, but she didn't want to talk about the vision and definitely knew it wasn't to do with any Seer blood, if there was any. She certainly didn't want to ask her father about it, as he would clearly want to know why she would ask such a question.

"No," Tonks pondered, "I suppose it's not really a prophecy you're seeing, you're seeing the present...odd but useful, isn't it?"

Dahlia didn't answer and luckily, they got off at the next stop. It wasn't that she didn't like Tonks, Tonks was great, but she didn't want to talk about the vision to anyone. Tonks led the way, while Mad Eye stood at the back, his head tilted to hide his magical eye and his hand on his wand concealed at his waist. Dahlia knew he was watching her, could feel his magic eye glued on her every move as if she was going to crack. They stepped out onto a store-lined street, Christmas shoppers everywhere.

Dahlia looked around confused, not seeing a hospital in sight or anywhere that indicated to wizards there was one there, until Mad Eye pushed her forward and said, "wasn't easy to find a good location for the hospital. Wasn't enough room in Diagon Alley and couldn't have it underground like the Ministry, wouldn't be heathy. In the end, they managed to get a hold of a building not far, theory was sick wizards could blend in".

Mad Eye grabbed Dahlia when it came to a group of giggling shoppers, who were only interested in going into an electrical gadget shop. Obviously, Mad Eye was paranoid of everything around him, which was why his eye was zooming around like crazy. Did he really believe a group of giggling shoppers would be Death Eaters? In Dahlia's opinion, she believed Voldemort's followers would rather Avada themselves then dress and act like Muggles. They finally arrived outside of a large, old fashioned, red brick department store called Purge & Dowse Ltd. The place was shabby and miserable and had a sign that said 'closed for refurbishment'.

"Right," Tonks beckoned them towards the window display, nothing there but an ugly female dummy. "Everybody ready?" Everyone nodded and stood around her as she looked at the dummy against the glass and said, "wotcher, we're here to see Arthur Weasley".

Dahlia shook her head slightly as she closed her eyes, finding it ridiculous that Tonks was expecting a dummy to help them. In the next second when she opened her eyes, her mouth dropped in shock as the dummy gave a tiny nod and beckoned with its joint finger to come through the glass. Tonks seized Ginny and Mrs. Weasley by the elbows, stepped through the glass, and vanished.

Fred, George, and Ron stepped through after them, while Dahlia glanced around to see that no one saw them stepping through the glass. She assumed it was shielded, so they couldn't see, or they used an illusion charm like her sister did when they met at the station so that people completely overlooked it. "C'mon," growled Mad Eye, giving Dahlia a poke in the back, and together they stepped through the glass that felt like a sheet of cold water but they emerged warm and dry on the other side.

There was no sign of the dummy or the empty store. Now, it was a busy crowded reception area where there were rows of witches and wizards sat on wooden chairs, all looking completely normal whilst reading magazines such as Witch Weekly. Witches and wizards dressed in green robes were walking up the rows, Dahlia guessed that they were healers. Mrs. Weasley headed to the reception counter to speak to the receptionist when Dahlia noticed a large portrait of Dilys Derwent, the witch with silver ringlets that had a portrait at Hogwarts.

Dilys Derwent

St Mungo's Healer 1722-1741

Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry 1741-1768

Dilys was eyeing the Weasleys pretty closely and when Dahlia caught her eye, she gave a tiny wink before walking sideways and out of her portrait. Mrs. Weasley finally found out that Mr. Weasley was on the first floor on the Dai Llewellyn Ward.

They followed the path until they got to Mr. Weasley's room when Tonks said, "we'll wait outside, Molly. Arthur won't want too many visitors at once...it ought to be family first".

Mad Eye growled his approval as Dahlia drew back but Mrs. Weasley reached out and pushed Dahlia through the door and said, "don't be silly, Dahlia. Arthur wants to thank you".

The ward was small, the only windows were narrow and set up high in the wall facing the door. There were only three patients and Mr. Weasley was occupying the bed on the far end of the ward, next to the small window. Dahlia was happy to see him sat up against several pillows, reading the Daily Prophet. When he saw them, he beamed as he put the paper down and said, "hello. Bill just left, Molly, had to get back to work but he said he'll drop in on you later".

Mr. Weasley claimed that he was okay and despite the bandages, he did look like he was back to his cheerful self. He began to tell them how the other man in there was bitten by a werewolf and Mrs. Weasley immediately showed concern, but the full moon wasn't for another two weeks so everyone in the ward was safe. The woman in the ward refused to tell people what bit her, which had everyone assuming that it was something illegal as it took a massive chunk out of her leg. The twins tried to find out what their father was doing; they knew he was on duty but they didn't know what that meant. They tried to find out but Mrs. Weasley scolded them, while Mr. Weasley continued to talk about the paper.

Eventually, they were asked to leave the room so that Tonks and Mad Eye could come in and immediately, Fred and George brought out the Extendable Ears as Fred said, "let's see if St Mungo's put imperturbable charms on their doors, shall we?"

Fred and George dangled five Extendable Ears from the string, one for each person, but Dahlia hesitated to take one, not knowing what they would find out by listening. Even if it was something she already knew, she didn't want the others to know but it was too late in stopping them as they all were listening so she joined in. At first, none of them could hear anything but then they heard Tonks whispering, "they searched the whole area but couldn't find the snake anywhere. It seems to have vanished just as it attacked you, Arthur... but You-Know-Who can't have expected a snake to get in, can he?"

"I reckon he sent it as look-out," growled Mad Eye, "`cause he's not had any luck so far, has he? No, I reckon he's trying to get a clearer picture of what he's facing and if Arthur hadn't been there, the beast would've had a lot more time to look around. So, Potter says she saw it happen?"

"Yes," Mrs. Weasley said but sounded uneasy, "you know Dumbledore seems to have been waiting for something like this from Dahlia".

"Yeah, well," Mad Eye said, "there's something funny about the Potter girl, we all know that".

"Dumbledore seemed worried about Dahlia when I spoke to him this morning," Mrs. Weasley whispered.

"Course he's worried," growled Mad Eye, "the girl's obviously seeing things from inside You-Know-Who's snake. Obviously, the girl doesn't know what it means but if You-Know-Who is possessing her-"

Dahlia immediately ripped out the ear piece and looked to the others who still had the strings in, they had almost looked fearful of her. She wanted to scream and shout that she wasn't possessed, that Professor Dumbledore was hiding something from them, the truth about why she could see through the snake. She wanted to tell them the truth but knew she couldn't, so she stood up and walked away.

* * *

For days, Dahlia had avoided everyone and it seemed they did the same thing. The adults acted as they normally did, not realising that the kids overheard the hospital conversation. No one wanted to be alone in a room with her, so she spent most of her time in Buckbeak's room, knowing that the Hippogriff wouldn't judge her. Her closest friends wouldn't even look her in the eye and it just reminded her of Professor Dumbledore over and over again. It made her feel like she was dirty, contaminated, and they didn't even know the truth. She would only eat when everyone else already had, when everyone else had left the kitchen. She couldn't stand the silence and the quick looks that people sent her way and they made her want to snap, just like they wanted her to. Dahlia thought about leaving so that she didn't have to face the looks and whispers anymore but she knew that Professor Dumbledore would try to track her down and suspicions would only grow about where she was if they couldn't find her, especially if she went to Niflheim. So, she stayed.

Everyone spent most of the holidays putting up decorations and even from upstairs, she could hear Sirius singing, happy that he had company for the holidays. Dahlia wasn't expecting someone to come knocking loudly on Buckbeak's door, Hermione being the culprit and almost shouting, "I know you're in there. Will you come out? I want to talk".

Dahlia, surprised that Hermione was at Grimmauld Place and not skiing, stood and opened and the door as she said, "what are you doing here?"

"Well, the truth is skiing is not really my thing. So, I've come here for Christmas but don't tell Ron. I told him skiing is really good because he wouldn't stop laughing at me. Mum and dad are a bit disappointed but I said that everyone who wants to do good in their exams is staying at Hogwarts so they understand. They want me to do good". Hermione then moved out of the doorway and said, "come on, we're going to our room. Mrs. Weasley lit a fire up in there and sent up some sandwiches".

Dahlia followed her to her room to see that the Weasley kids were in there. Ron and Ginny were sat on Ginny's bed while the twins sat on Hermione's.

"I came on the Knight Bus," Hermione said as she sat on a chair near her bed before Dahlia could speak. "Dumbledore told me what happened this morning but I had to wait for term to officially end. Umbridge was livid that you guys left, even after Dumbledore told her that it was because Mr. Weasley was in hospital and he gave his permission..."

"What is this?" Dahlia questioned, "an intervention?"

"Of course not. Everyone's just worried about you. They say you've been avoiding them, that you're not even eating with them".

"You won't even look at us," Ginny exclaimed.

Dahlia couldn't help but clench her fists as she said, "it's you lot that won't look at me. You all think I'm possessed, that I'm becoming some toy, some servant for Voldemort-"

"How about we all calm down?" Hermione suggested. "Okay, I've been told what was overheard-"

Dahlia interrupted, "I would really like it if people stopped talking about me. I get enough of that off everyone else, I don't need it off the people that are supposed to be my friends".

Fred said, "calm down".

"Yeah," George continued, "we're just worried about you".

Dahlia took a few moments, getting her anger under control as she moved out to sit on her bed. She stared down at her fingertips for a few moments before looking back up to see everyone looking at her as she said, "I know, it's just...none of you understand".

"Don't you remember," Ginny said almost angrily, "I was possessed by You-Know-Who, I know how it feels".

"I do remember but...I'm not possessed. Guys, I'm really not". Everyone looked hesitant for a moment but then glanced to one another and were now intrigued. Dahlia bit her lip as she stood and closed the door before returning to her seating potion and said, "Fred, George, can one of you put a Silencing Spell on the room while we talk?".

No one knew why but Fred brought out his wand and with a flick of his wrist and a few words, the room became soundproof.

Dahlia hesitated before she said, "I know I'm not possessed because...you have to promise not to tell anyone. Not to show any signs that you know".

"Promise," everyone around the room said.

"Your dad, it wasn't a weapon he was protecting, he was protecting a prophecy".

"Prophecy?" Ron said.

"What prophecy?" The twins questioned together.

Dahlia shifted nervously, hoping they would keep their gobs shut so that she wouldn't have to use the Unbreakable Vow to silence them. She took a deep breath and said, "in the First War, there was a prophecy told that said I would be the one to kill Voldemort. That's why I went into hiding as a baby because he wanted to kill me before I could kill him. Obviously, that didn't work because my mum protected me, but he's after the prophecy now. It's at the Ministry".

"If he knows it says you'll kill him, why does he want it?" Ron questioned.

"Isn't it obvious?" Hermione said, "Voldemort hopes that the prophecy tells him how 'Lia kills him so he can avoid it, use it against her".

Dahlia nodded in agreement, "correct".

"But why does the Order think you're possessed?" Ginny asked.

Dahlia shifted again and said, "that's a little more complicated...Dumbledore hasn't...he hasn't been telling the Order everything. He's keeping something from them".

"What?" George asked.

"Dumbledore hadn't even told me, he didn't even tell me about the prophecy. I found it out another way-"

"'Lia, you're stalling," Hermione said.

"Yeah," she mumbled, "the truth is, Dumbledore knows what happened that night at Godric's Hollow. I don't know why he hasn't told anyone but even I don't know the full details". Lie. "But I know that when Voldemort tried to kill me, something happened. A connection was formed between us two. I sometimes feel what he feels, I sometimes have visions about what he's doing. I'm not possessed, I just know".

"I've never heard of anything like it," Hermione said, thinking out loud.

"You guys promised not to tell anyone. The Order can't know, Dumbledore must be keeping it a secret for a reason-"

Fred interrupted, "hey, we promised. Besides, we keep our promises".

George added, "yeah. Besides, they don't want to tell us anything, then we won't tell them this. Consider it an inner circle of the DA secret".

"I promise, guys, one day I'll tell you everything, but just not now," Dahlia said.

"We understand," Hermione said with a hint of reluctance in her voice, always wanting to know everything. "Now, everyone has to go back to acting normal or else the others are going to start getting suspicious of what we know. You lot avoiding each other for one was already suspicious".

"Alright, little miss I-know-what-to-do," Fred teased and everyone laughed as she turned to glare at him but he just winked at her.

* * *

Authors note: Warning, I do not know when I will be updating next. Due to family issues, it will be keeping me occupied for the foreseeable future but this story is not abandoned, if you don't hear off of me for two weeks or even a month. Please review.


	24. Chapter 24: Christmas Holidays

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Avengers.

Authors note: Thank you for being patient through the small hiatus and thank you to those who passed on best wishes. Welcome to the new followers and favourites and thank you to all of those that have reviewed. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 24: Christmas Holidays

The Avengers didn't stay at Hogwarts through the Christmas holidays, knowing that Loki's daughter would have likely left, so they went to their London house. It used to be one of Tony's mansions but he converted it for the Avengers, like he did with many of his properties in other countries for when they travelled. It was more convenient for the children and wives to be brought to London a few days beforehand, so they could get over jet leg and spend more time with the others.

As soon as they pulled up and jumped out of their cars, everyone came bouncing out of the house. James was running out and jumping over the steps, even with his tiny four-year-old legs in order to get to his father, and Steve immediately picked him up and kissed his forehead, before he went on to kiss Maria. Jane had come down from Asgard with Brynjar when she was sent word from Thor that he wouldn't be at Hogwarts, and she had spent a few days gossiping with the other women and planning Christmas. She held Brynjar on her hip and as soon as Thor saw them; he picked Jane up and spun her, before turning his attention to his son.

Ben, who was always more sensible and would usually walk towards his father, this time ran and only slowed down at the last second before jumping into Bruce's arms and Bruce couldn't help but laugh that his son had on his lab coat. Betty walked towards him and gave him a simple kiss on the cheek. Anna was the quickest out of all of them, it was no surprise considering she was the oldest, but she almost fell down the steps because of the copper wiring she had tangled around her hand, indicating she was in the middle of making something. Tony just loved the sight of her making things and couldn't wait to get dug into making something with her and bringing her in on his project of getting technology to work in the magical world. They both instantly jumped into conversation about it, while Pepper stood at the top of the steps smiling as she rolled her eyes at her husband and daughter.

Hope came out looking like a battle-ready ballerina. She was in her tutu and pointe shoes but also had her bow and arrows strapped to her waist. She was the only one out of all the children who hadn't seen both parents for months and only received letters, but she was also the one who was better accustomed to her parents going on missions. She was the daughter of SHIELDs two best agents and she knew at a young age that she wouldn't trade her life for anything.

Clint scooped her up into his arms and said, "hey, princess""

"Мы скучали по тебе, милая" (we missed you, sweetheart), Natasha said in Russian as she kissed her daughter.

"скучал по тебе МО," (missed you more) Hope said.

"Oh yeah?" Clint teased, "bet you we missed you more".

"Nah ah," Hope said shaking her head.

"Well how much did you miss us?" Clint questioned.

Hope opened her arms as wide as she could and Natasha said, "wow, that's pretty big. I guess you win for now".

Hope giggled then asked, "mama, did you find the girl?"

Hope asked this just loud enough to get everyone's attention and they all looked towards them as Natasha said, "not yet, sweetheart, but soon".

"She's not gonna hurt someone, is she?" Anna asked.

All the Avengers looked nervous as they didn't know what the child of Loki would do but Tony said, "no, we won't let that happen".

For the rest of the day, the Avengers all spent time with their individual child. Steve and Maria spent it mostly drawing with James, while Bruce spent his time in the lab as Ben wanted to show him the new science experiment he did that Betty taught him. It was glow-in-the-dark slime, a child's experiment as he was still too young to do anything dangerous. Thor spent his time with Jane and Brynjar discussing what had been happening on Asgard during his absence, and it was no surprise that Anna and Tony were in the lab, while Pepper was trying to stop them from blowing the house up. Hope spent her time with her parents showing them her new dance before they sat in the living room and watched a movie.

Of course, the peace couldn't last and at night fall they were greeted with Fury. Clint and Natasha were the first to see him and she said, "hey, boss. What're you doing here?"

"Isn't it past her bedtime?" Fury said pointing to the sleeping nine-year-old between her parents.

Clint shrugged and said, "haven't seen her in months, all the kids are staying up late".

"Well party's over, I want a briefing now," Fury demanded.

Both spies sighed as Clint picked up Hope to take her to bed and Natasha said, "JARVIS".

"I have already informed the others of Mr. Fury's presence".

"Thank you, JARVIS".

It didn't take long for everyone to gather in the living room, with Tony obviously complaining, "hey, pirate, I was with my daughter".

Pepper scoffed, "Tony, she was falling asleep stood up".

"So?"

They all sat down as Fury said, "you got any idea who she is yet?"

"Not yet," Steve said, "all of us have a list of who we think it could be but it's hard to narrow it down. I mean, all we know is that she is a female and was conceived before Loki was sent back to Asgard".

"If he didn't escape," Clint commented and looked to Thor.

Thor said, "Loki has remained in his cell since the day we left, I assure you".

"So, she's fourteen or older," Steve said, "that's still a few students that we've yet to decide".

Tony then commented, "evil, vindictive, and crazy just like her father".

"Or the opposite," Natasha commented, still believing the child would put on a different act as a disguise. "for her to blend in and not stick out, she could just be a quiet kid".

Tony scoffed, "and that's why you have Luna Lovegood on your list".

"Who?" Fury questioned.

Natasha sighed and answered, "she's this fourteen-year-old girl who sticks out, but not in the way you think. She talks about animals and creatures that no one else can see, that don't exist. Thor told me, however, that some of the creature she described could be from other realms".

"It is true," Thor commented, "sometimes when people travel across the realms, creatures are taken with them and left on the wrong realm and at times, they begin to populate there. Thestrals, which they teach the fifth years, are one such creature. They are originally from Niflheim".

"Hela's realm?" Clint questioned remembering Loki's other daughter.

"Yes," Thor said.

"And," Natasha added to her argument why Luna was on her list, "I heard that she can see them. I even saw her a couple of times going into the forest to feed them. Besides, you talk about being sneaky, the girl gets out of assignments. Just think of Snape, the amount of times he complains over the fact that Luna wouldn't do her assignment because she said it has a bad aura, so she created something else".

Tony thought for a few moments as he stared at Natasha then said, "true, but you gotta remember parents weekend and meeting her dad. She's just like him and she looks like him".

"I did think of a spell that could change her appearance but they're too much alike not to be related…that was my only flaw," Natasha admitted.

"Who else?" Fury asked.

"Top of my list is Pansy Parkinson, fifth year," Tony said. "Girl's in Slytherin, a bully, and likes to try to worm her way in with students that are of a higher status than she is. Then when she finds out information, she blackmails them. She definitely doesn't like us being at the school and acts differently towards Thor than the rest of us. Like Widow's theory, it could be that she's nicer to him because he could probably figure her out, or it's just the fact he's a god".

Fury sighed as he glanced to all of them and asked, "how many girls overall?"

Steve said, "we've combined lists and narrowed it down. So far, we've got fifteen girls".

"Fifteen!" Fury exclaimed.

"Sir, in all respect, there're hundreds of students in that school. I know we've narrowed it down to those that are fourteen and over but that's still a lot. We've narrowed it down as best as we could for the moment, without breaking cover. With the information we have and with what Thor has managed to tell us-"

Fury immediately looked to Thor with a questioning look as Thor answered, "my brother loves his children. He would never part with them without knowing they were well taken care of, loved. If her mother is also with her, Loki would ensure they were both well taken care of. It is my belief that Loki left his child with someone who would care for her but was also able to care for her to a standard that would be good enough for Loki".

"Rich, basically," Clint said. "Rich or well off, that's the kind of family we're looking at".

"I want her found," Fury said. "The longer this takes, the longer she has of having a plan to escape, and I will not let that happen. Is there anything else I should know?"

"No" and "no sir" was thrown around the room, until Fury turned to leave and Steve asked, "Sir, if you don't mind. What's the full story with Dahlia Potter? Other than the information that was in the file".

Both Fury and Maria straightened up at the name and everyone noticed. Tony said, "yeah, her guardians didn't show up for their meeting and I was told that they're not big fans of magic. Come on, who doesn't like magic?"

"Kid's also got a lot of rage," Clint commented, "you should see her in class and in the gym. Teaching fighting to her, you wanna watch that she doesn't actually hurt someone".

"It's not just that," Steve said, "I was in the hallway the other night and she was running to the headmaster's office with the deputy headmistress not far behind. I followed and she was telling the Headmaster that a man, Mr. Weasley, was hurt badly. Apparently, it was true and she had some vision or something. The headmaster couldn't even look at her and this girl was literally shaking. She was scared and worried and it was like no one cared to even check how she was".

Fury took a deep breath as he took a moment to answer, he looked to Maria and said, "Commander Rogers, you have permission to tell them".

"Yes, sir," Maria said as Fury left.

Everyone looked to Maria as Bruce asked, "so what's the story?"

"You have reason to worry about her but nothing can be done. The night that Voldemort killed her parents, her mother sacrificed herself and in the process, created some form of protection that links to her blood. In order for the spell to work, Dahlia has to live with people that share her mother's blood. Nothing's ever been proven but there's been several instances where her previous teachers have shown their concern. When she first started primary school, she wouldn't answer to the name Dahlia, it seemed she didn't know her name".

"What did they call her then?" Jane asked.

"For a while they didn't know why she didn't answer, until one day someone said the word freak and she immediately looked to them. That's what she answered to".

Everyone in the room gasped but Tony stood and walked towards the cupboard with alcohol as he murmured, "I'm definitely going to need a drink for this".

"Me too," Natasha said.

"Me three," Clint said and the two stood and followed Tony to get a drink, before returning to their seats.

Maria continued, "that was one of the first instances, but she also made a comment about how she didn't have a bed, and indicated that she slept under the stairs. She called it her cupboard. Then when it came to work, the teachers said she was very intelligent and was getting good grades but then it suddenly stopped and she was at rock bottom, her cousin second to her. Probably could guess what happened".

Betty said, "she wasn't supposed to do better than her cousin".

Maria nodded, "yep. Teachers reported it constantly but they'd be paid off or they'd suddenly be fired or transfer schools. Thing is about the wizarding world in Britain, as long as they stay out of each other's way, they don't interfere. All it takes is for someone who has a lot of power, such as Dumbledore, to tell them it's wizard business and it gets covered up".

"They don't hit her, do they?" Clint asked almost seething as he gripped his glass and Natasha placed a hand on his knee, trying to banish the memories of his father and the abuse.

"Nothing's ever been reported or seen to suggest that, but no one knows what goes on behind closed doors".

"Nice way to treat your saviour," Natasha said taking a sip of her drink, "stick her with relatives like that".

"She isn't just the girl who defeated Voldemort, no matter how long he stayed away for. Apparently, she's supposed to end it all, rumour is that she's supposed to kill him. That's the only way he'll die, by her hand".

Silence passed through the room as Thor said, "prophecy is a very powerful thing".

"Tell me I'm not the only one who finds that fucked up," Tony said and everyone murmured in agreement.

* * *

On Christmas morning, the Black family home looked unrecognisable. Everyone worked endlessly to clean the home; the crystal chandeliers were no longer holding years' worth of cobwebs but were now decorated with holly and gold and silver streams. Even the house elf heads on the walls wore Santa hats. When Dahlia woke up, a stack of Christmas presents was at the end of her bed, Ginny already awake and opening hers, while Hermione sat in her bed, rubbing her eyes, clearly woken up by Ginny's unwrapping.

Sirius and Lupin had given Dahlia a set of books called 'Practical Defensive Magic and Its Use Against the Dark Arts'. Dahlia immediately opened the first volume and already saw new spells for the DA to learn. Hagrid had sent her a fluffy brown purse that had fangs but when she attempted to put money inside, it almost ripped her fingers off. Tonks' present was a small working model of a Firebolt which made Dahlia miss her own as remembered Professor Umbridge still had it. Ron had given her an enormous box of Every Flavour Beans, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's present was the usual jumper and some mince pies, she got a homework planner off of Hermione, and even Dobby sent her a painting. She wasn't quite sure what it was but if the house elf took the time to do it, then it was important.

Of course, this Christmas couldn't go as smoothly as the others with a war brewing and the Weasley family divided. Percy had sent back his jumper without a note and hadn't even asked about his father which made Mrs. Weasley cry. It only increased the anger for the twins that they held for their older brother and wanted nothing more to do with him.

Later on, that day, once they had Christmas lunch, they went to visit Mr. Weasley with Mad-Eye and Lupin escorting them. The underground didn't run on Christmas so they had to take a car that Mundungus 'borrowed' and enlarged inside so everyone could fit. Reaching the hospital, the reception area was pleasantly festive with crystal orbs of gold and red, glowing baubles, holly hanging around every doorway, and a shining white tree covered in magical snow and icicles glistened in every corner. It was less crowded than the last time they had been there and Dahlia knew most people would be at home celebrating the holidays, but it might get busy as the day goes on.

When reaching Mr. Weasley's room, they saw he was propped up in bed with his turkey dinner on his lap. Everyone gathered around him but Dahlia began to slowly take steps back, leaving the room. It wasn't that she didn't want to see Mr. Weasley, it was just the last time she visited, she couldn't help but think of the people upstairs on the long-term ward. Of course, as Dahlia closed the door, Mad-Eye saw her and gestured for Lupin to follow.

She walked through the double set of doors at the end of the corridor and began to climb a staircase which was lined with portraits of brutal-looking Healers. When they saw her scar, many of them began to talk about who she was and some even suggesting remedies to get rid of the scar. Some even said, "that scar is unladylike".

Dahlia wanted to turn and say that it wasn't her fault but they obviously knew that. She finally reached the fourth floor and saw the sign on the door, spell damage. As she opened the doors, she instantly recognised a man; it was Lockhart, her old professor. A Healer was trying to take him back to his room so it was easy to sneak around them as they were both distracted. She used Alohomora to open the doors to the Janus Thickey Ward which was home to patients of long-term care.

Dahlia could tell it was a permanent residence for many of the people as their beds and areas around them had so many more personal items than any other patients' in the other areas of the hospital. Dahlia saw one man mumbling to himself as he stared at the ceiling, a woman whose head was covered in fur which reminded her of Hermione in second year but of course, Hermione was healed thankfully. Another woman a Healer was speaking to was barking, which seemed to be her only form of communication. Then Dahlia finally saw the people she was looking for, at the far end of the room were two beds empty but the patients she was looking for were sat down in chairs near the window with an elderly woman as their visitor. Frank and Alice Longbottom.

They looked similar to their picture but you could tell that with their torture and the passing of time, it had put a strain on them. Alice had a round face that was familiar to Neville's but her once short, dark hair was now long, wispy, dead-looking, and had begun to turn white. Her husband, Frank, was similar in appearance due to his dark hair now being almost completely white, his complexion paler than what many would think as well. Anyone, even a complete stranger, could tell they had endured much, but they would have never guessed that they suffered the Cruciatus curse.

"Excuse me," Dahlia said to a Healer who was walking out of the room, "could you tell me how the Longbottoms are doing? I mean..."

The Healer gave her a warm smile and asked, "are you family?"

Dahlia thought it might be like the Muggle world when asking the condition of someone, how family were only supposed to be told unless they had permission. She answered truthfully, hoping the Healer would tell her, "Alice is my godmother".

It was the truth. No one on Midgard had ever told her though. Not Professor Dumbledore or Sirius or Lupin or any member of the Order, which she thought was wrong. Professor Dumbledore had told her what happened to them but never said anything about Alice being her godmother. She did, however, find out years before Professor Dumbledore told her of their fate. She found out in the summer after she met her father, he had told her that her mother had chosen Alice to be her godmother but Dahlia didn't know what happened to her and she surely wasn't going to ask Neville. He was raised by his grandmother, so he clearly didn't want anyone to know what happened if he hadn't spoke about them.

The Healer gave Dahlia a small nod before she said, "they've improved greatly since they were admitted here but..." she then gave her a pitiful look, "I'm sorry but it is very unlikely they will ever remember anyone or communicate like you or I can. Physically, they've healed, but it's the mind that's beyond repair. You can go in and see them. Mrs. Longbottom and Nev-"

"It's fine," Dahlia cut her off, "I just wanted to check on-"

"Dahlia," a voice from behind her said and she immediately turned to see a very confused and depressed-looking Neville.

Panicked, Dahlia froze not expecting to be caught in the ward by Neville as the Healer smiled and said, "ah, Neville, I was just talking to your god sister about your parents. If you both excuse me, I really should be going," and the Healer left.

Neville and Dahlia both stood in the corridor nervous and in silence but Dahlia was the one to break that silence with, "Neville, I can explain-"

"God sister?" He questioned.

Dahlia sighed, knowing that like her, no one had told him. She said, "yeah. I figured you weren't told either, neither was I until not too long ago. Your mother was my godmother and from what I know, mine was yours".

Neville walked closer to her, a look of confusion of his face as he stood next to her and looked in the directions of his parents. Dahlia followed his gaze as he asked, "why didn't anyone tell us?"

Dahlia shrugged, "maybe they were trying to protect us from the truth. Losing your parents is one thing, finding out you've lost your godparent as well, well it's like a kick to the heart".

"Why didn't you tell me?"

She glanced his way to find him looking between her and his parents and she answered, "you never spoke of them, Neville. When I first met you, I thought your parents had died in the war, like mine. You never mentioned us being god-siblings so I assumed you didn't know and I didn't want to bring up painful memories. Then when I found out about what happened to them, I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want to force you into talking about what happened to them. I wanted you to tell me by choice, in your own time".

"I'm quite proud to be their son," Neville said almost defensively but definitely proud, "but I'm not sure I'm ready for everyone to know just yet".

"We're gonna make them proud, Neville," she said smiling and reached for his hand to hold, "I promise you. My mother sacrificed her life for mine, your parents sacrificed their sanity to not fall down to bigotry and prejudice. Even if it's just the DA, we're standing for what we believe in".

"Do you...do you want to meet them?" Neville asked hesitantly, "you don't have to-"

"Of course," she said cutting him off and gave his hand a squeeze for comfort.

Neville and Dahlia walked side by side, still holding hands as they walked over to the rest of the Longbottom family and Mrs. Augusta Longbottom, currently the head of the Longbottom family so technically she was Lady Longbottom due to their family name. She was a very stern witch and Dahlia knew she expected a lot out of Neville which would explain why he was so nervous around her.

"Gran, this is-"

"Dahlia Potter," Mrs. Longbottom said, "of course, I know that face anywhere, especially the scar".

Dahlia, subconsciously, let go of Neville's hand and moved some of her hair so it covered the scar. She said, "it's nice to meet you, Lady Longbottom".

"Please sit, my grandson has told me all about you. He speaks very highly of you. This is my son Frank and his wife Alice".

"Hi," Dahlia said to Frank and Alice as she took a seat, knowing they couldn't reply back but Alice looked at her for a moment, as if she wanted to say something. "Neville speaks very highly of his parents," Dahlia said, hoping it would make the old woman happy, and Neville gave her a small smile.

"So, he should," Mrs. Longbottom said, "very well-known and respected Aurors of the wizarding community. Highly gifted the pair of them, and then You-Know-Who's followers had to go and torture them. Now he's back, it's like they gave up their sanity for nothing".

Dahlia, shocked at her words, looked to Neville who said, "gran believes you. She's even cancelled her subscription to the Daily Prophet because of their lies".

Mrs. Longbottom hummed, "yep. All of them cowards at the Ministry, too afraid of war to admit the truth. Good men and women died last time fighting, now look who we've got now he's returned. A bunch of cowards running the Ministry. I do hope Dumbledore has a plan, and that starting with getting that pink hag, out of the school, she's not teaching anything. I have a good right to go down there and..."

Dahlia couldn't help but smile at how frustrated the older woman was and it was amusing to see her show such hatred for Professor Umbridge. It took Dahlia a few moments to snap out of it before she said, "don't worry, he does have a plan. I can't tell you, obviously, but know that he does. When it comes to the hag, however, she might not be teaching us anything, but that doesn't stop us".

Mrs. Longbottom looked between her grandson and the saviour with a questioning look. Dahlia nodded to Neville, knowing that with permission from Dahlia, he wouldn't be affected by the spell on the list of Dumbledore's army. Neville whispered, "Dahlia created a Defence club-"

"It wasn't just me," she said".

"There's lots of us in it. Dahlia has been teaching us spells in order to defend ourselves in case of an attack".

Mrs. Longbottom looked to Dahlia who nodded and said, "it's true. You should be proud of your grandson, he's doing really well in it. He even managed to disarm me in one of our lessons". Of course, that happened because Dahlia was distracted checking the class but she wasn't going to tell her that.

Mrs. Longbottom straightened up and smiled, looking proud of Neville she said, "living up to your parents. I'm proud of you".

The smile on Neville's face said it all, it was rare that Dahlia saw that smile coming from him which showed that he was rarely told from his grandmother that she was proud of him. Dahlia then added, "I've just got a new Defence book, we'll be working on some of the spells from there when we get back. But, I do want to teach the Patronus charm, not yet, but soon".

"That is very advanced magic," Mrs. Longbottom said.

"I have faith that many in the group can do it. It's all about finding the right memory. I don't expect everyone to be able to do a corporeal Patronus but even a non-corporeal is hard, I just have faith".

Mrs. Longbottom looked surprised but proud as she said, "I should have spoken to you and not the hag on that parent day".

Dahlia nodded with a small laugh, "I've been told that off of a few students in the club. I trust you'll keep this to yourself?"

Mrs. Longbottom nodded and said, "of course".

Dahlia then glanced towards the corridor to see Lupin. She knew he was following her since she left the room but didn't really mind as he was just watching out for her. She did, however, believe it was time to go before Ron and Hermione and the others get curious about where she went. She said, "if you don't mind, I should probably be going. I may have snuck up here. Can I visit them again? I would have come before but I didn't know where St Mungo's was-"

"Of course," Mrs. Longbottom said cutting her off, then smiled as she said, "Alice is your godmother after all". Both Dahlia and Neville were surprised by her knowing, "of course I knew. I didn't think you did until you asked to see them again, but of course you can see them again".

Dahlia smiled as she stood, then Alice reached out and grabbed her hand. It was a little tight but Dahlia knew she meant no harm and asked, "yes, Alice?" Alice held out her hand and Dahlia used the other to collect the object, or in this case an empty bubble gum wrapper, "thank you," Dahlia said then Alice let go and looked away. "I'll see you at Hogwarts, Neville".

"Yeah, see ya," Neville said and Mrs. Longbottom nodded.

Dahlia walked to the corridor, where Remus was leaning against the wall smiling and he said, "I thought you might be here".

"Please," she smirked, "you've been following me since I left the room".

He pushed himself off of the wall and said, "and I thought I was better at hiding than that...".

"Nah ah," she shook her head. She then gestured to the room and asked, "they were your friends, weren't they?"

Lupin nodded as he glanced at Alice and Frank and said, "yes. They shouldn't be here, it was weeks after he vanished, everyone thought it was safe, then they were tortured. I remember everyone in fury and rage waiting to find those responsible".

"Well at least they're in Azkaban now...shall we go back downstairs?" Lupin nodded as he put a hand on her shoulder and they walked out of the wing, leaving the Longbottom family to themselves.

* * *

Authors note: please review.


	25. Chapter 25: Lose Control

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Avengers.

Authors note: thank you to all of those of you who reviewed and welcome to the new followers and favourites. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 25: Lose Control

The Christmas holidays were coming to an end and while some of them were happy to be going back to Hogwarts, they all shared a common dislike; Umbridge. No one, especially Dahlia, wanted to be under her tyranny any longer and just wished she'd leave but it was clear that she wanted control over the castle and wanted the headmaster out. Dahlia may not trust Professor Dumbledore but he was still the best chance for the students in the case of an attack. Sirius was taking the coming end of the holidays badly. His cheerfulness of having a full house evaporated and he was now grumpy and had 'fits of sulking' as Mrs. Weasley said.

It was the last day of the holidays, Dahlia, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and Crookshanks were in the girls' room. Ron and Ginny were playing Wizarding Chess while Hermione was reading a book on transfiguration with Crookshanks sat on her lap. Dahlia was also reading but it was one of her books from her personal library in her box and she used an illusion so it looked like a Defence book.

Ron was egging on his castle as it destroyed Ginny's pawn when the door opened and Mrs. Weasley popped her head in and said, "Dahlia, dear, could you come down to the kitchen? Professor Snape would life a word with you".

"Snape," Ron said, "what does he want with you?"

Dahlia shrugged as she stood and put her book on her bed. She began to think about what she could have done, at school or at Grimmauld Place, but there was nothing. She then began to think about her homework but she worked hard on it and knew even under Professor Snape's marking, with the fact that she was a Gryffindor and how he believed she was James Potter's daughter, she would have at least got an acceptable.

A few minutes later, Dahlia was downstairs and pushed the door to the kitchen open to find both Sirius and Professor Snape stood in silence, glaring at one another. The man who was legally her godfather and the man who should have been. The mutual dislike was clear as clean cut glass. Dahlia coughed, announcing her presence.

Snape looked at her and said, "sit down, Potter".

Before Dahlia could sit, Sirius said, "I don't think you should be giving the orders, it is my house, you see".

"Sirius," Dahlia said as she sat down, "please, don't". Sirius, for once, listened and sat patiently but his fists were clearly clenched, as if he was ready for a fight, and not the wizarding kind.

"The headmaster had sent me to tell you, Potter, that he wishes you to study Occlumency this term," Professor Snape said.

Dahlia didn't need to ask what it was, she already knew. It was basically the Midgardian magical version of what her sister was already teaching her about blocking her mind. It was useful and required less magic than the other blocking method but it wasn't as strong as her sister's teaching. She was, after all, not just trying to block her mind from Midgardian mortals.

"You will be receiving private lessons once a week but you will not tell anyone, least of all Dolores Umbridge. I will be teaching you, do you understand?"

"Why can't Dumbledore teach her?" Sirius asked aggressively, "why you?"

"I suppose it is the headmaster's privilege to delegate less enjoyable tasks," Snape said silkily, "I assure you, I did not beg for the job". Snape stood from his chair and added, "six o'clock on Monday evening, Potter".

He turned to leave but Sirius stood and said, "wait...how do I know you're not going to use these lessons in order to get to Dahlia?"

Snape sneered, "surely you have noticed that Potter is just like her father?"

"I have," Sirius said proudly.

Dahlia closed her eyes and put her head down, not wanting to hear more about how she was like James, how she even looked like him. Her eyes snapped open, however, a moment later when the sound of a chair slamming to the ground occurred and she looked to find Sirius leaping across the room, towards Snape. Both wands were drawn as they squared each other up, Dahlia jumped out of her seat and shouted, "STOP IT".

Sirius, through his anger, didn't hear her, but Snape did manage to glance at her before looking back to Sirius. Sirius began to say he didn't trust Snape, even though Dumbledore did, and Snape revealed that Sirius revealed himself when he went to the station as Lucius recognised him and now he was forced to hide.

"Are you calling me a coward?" Sirius bellowed and raised his wand.

"Sirius, stop," Dahlia said loudly as she tried to get between them.

She didn't know who pushed her but as they aimed to fight, and that was to get closer to each other to not only fight using magic, she was roughly pushed back. Falling, she banged her head on the table as she fell to the floor. She grunted and felt slightly dizzy as she pushed herself onto her back and heard Sirius saying her name. Bringing her hand up to her head, she felt drops of blood coming from her hairline.

"Dahlia," Sirius said and reached out to help her stand but she pushed his hand away as she jumped to her feet and ran, not wanting to be in the house, let alone the room.

Running towards the front door, she heard Snape shouting 'Potter' but she had already slammed the door behind her. She saw Mr. and Mrs. Weasley along with Tonks and Kingsley coming towards the house so she ran across the street and hid behind the trees and bushes.

"Potter's ran off," Snape said when he left the house and saw the group of four.

"What happened?" Mrs. Weasley asked panicked.

"Doesn't matter," Snape said.

"Let's split up and find her," Tonks said.

Mrs. Weasley stopped Mr. Weasley and said, "Arthur, you go inside-"

"Molly-"

"Arthur, you've just been cured," Mrs. Weasley argued.

"Let me help," Mr. Weasley said, "with five of us, we'll be able to find her faster". They then all split up without argument, searching in different directions trying to find their missing saviour.

* * *

Dahlia had left Grimmauld Place and walked in the opposite direction to what the others did. She quickly realised how cold it was and it didn't really surprise her considering it had been snowing. She eventually came to a park bench which had a tree behind it, its branches keeping the snow off of the bench. She sat down and brought her knees up to her chest, hoping for some warmth, not wanting to use her magic in case anyone saw.

A few moments passed before a cloak was placed around her and she swiftly turned to see her sister smiling. Hela took a seat as Dahlia relaxed and asked, "what're you doing here?"

Hela answered, "I was having tea with Mrs...Violet and Johnathan-"

Dahlia smiled and said, "she finally got you to call her by her name".

"Yep," Hela said popping the 'p', "but she also calls me Hela now so we both win. Anyway, we were having tea when we decided to check on you through a looking glass and we saw you walking in the snow, without a coat on and your head bleeding. What happened?"

Dahlia shrugged as she took a deep breath and answered, "tried to stop people from fighting, it worked, but I got this in the process".

Hela reached over and moved some of Dahlia's hair out of the drying wound as she said, "I wish I could heal you".

"But you're awful at healing magic, I know," Dahlia said and both girls laughed.

"Hey, so is papa! Not everyone can be like you and be good at healing magic".

"I know, we all are good at different areas...sister, I think we might have a problem".

"What?" Hela instantly become on alert and stiffened.

"I was talking to Snape and he said Dumbledore wants him to teach me Occulmency".

Hela immediately shook her head and said, "sister, take no offence. You are powerful, especially having both Midgardian witch magic and Aesir, but you can't. When I've been teaching you to block your mind, you've successfully been able to block everything about us, but a skilled Legilimens might be able to detect it and know you're hiding something and had training".

"What do I do? Dumbledore will insist I learn, it'll look suspicious if I don't".

"You can't," Hela insisted, "I won't have you exposed, especially with the Avengers at the school. You'll have to find a way out of it. Please".

"I will," Dahlia sighed, "I hope you know how much trouble this is going to get me in..." Hela nodded. "How's everyone back in Niflheim?"

"They're okay, they miss you. You know you can come back at any time".

Dahlia closed her eyes for a moment before she said, "I wish I could. For weeks, maybe ever since I left, I've wanted to go back home. I miss everyone, everything-"

"You called it home," Hela said smiling.

"Yeah," Dahlia said hesitantly, "someone once said that the home is where the heart lies, my heart lies with family. I feel safer when I'm there with you, grandma, grandpa, Falcon, I even miss Akio with his 5am wake up calls for training".

Hela reached for her hand and held it in both of her palms and said, "then come home".

"You know I can't. I can't just disappear months into the school year, especially since the Avengers are there. If a child goes missing, I don't think they'll just forget about it".

"And what will they do? Storm Niflheim and get you back? I doubt those Avengers have even travelled to another realm. Besides, they would have an army waiting for them if they succeeded and I would be by your side if they ever got past them".

Dahlia thought for a moment, looking down at their joint hands and mumbled, "...maybe-"

"What?"

"I still want to learn mum's magic, how to use my magical core, strengthen it, and I can't do that without having teachers who have studied it themselves but you have witches and wizards who can teach me that on Niflheim. What if I stay here until the end of the year and tell Dumbledore that I won't be coming back, I'll make it clear to everyone so that no one believes that I've simply been kidnapped. Also make it clear in front of the Avengers so they don't get suspicious. I can go to Niflheim, learn both kinds of magic and train. I can work with you on finding a way to destroy the Horcruxes and Voldemort".

"You're willing to leave everything? Your friends…I want you with me more than anything but I need you to be sure. I don't want you to leave and end up resenting me for what you left behind".

"I can find a way to talk to them or even visit every so often. They can keep a secret...what do you think?" Dahlia asked nervously.

Hela pretended to think for a moment before she smiled and said, "I think I'll be picking someone up from the station come the end of June. I guess I should start finding the perfect teachers".

"DAHLIA," someone shouted and Dahlia turned to see Tonks running towards her. "We've been searching everywhere for you".

Dahlia glanced to her sister nervously as she let go of her hand as Hela said, "don't worry, I put an illusion charm around us. She can't see me or even that cloak you're wearing".

Tonks was now in front of them and asked, "what happened to your head?"

Dahlia stood, letting the cloak fall off of her shoulders in the process and answered, "it's nothing".

"You've got to be freezing," Tonks said taking her coat off in the process and putting it around Dahlia's shoulders, "Come on, let's get back".

"Until the next time, sister," Dahlia heard in her head and glanced over her shoulder to find her sister gone.

* * *

Returning to Hogwarts was a surprise for everyone as Tony Stark had managed over the break to get technology working in the wizarding world. He had created a classroom full of laptops and was teaching them how to us them. He said, for those who understood, that he had paced a special metal fabric around the wiring surrounding the hard drive and circuitry system that seemed to be the thing which magic affected. Of course, batteries were brought into Hogwarts so the laptops could be charged and even though some students wouldn't agree to it, they really did like Muggle technology. When questioned, Tony said that he would try to sell then in the wizard world but there were laws that he would need to look into before he could begin to sell the products. After that, you found the Avengers on phones around the castle, Muggle-born students would Skype home, but of course, what pleased Dahlia was seeing how much it irritated Professor Umbridge. She couldn't come up with an educational decree as it was a part of lessons, all she could do was ban such products in other lessons.

The new year didn't start off the best, however, with ten Azkaban escapees, including Bellatrix Lestrange. It was reported in the Daily Prophet and it mentioned Neville's parents, throughout the day as more and more people heard about what happened, she noticed that Neville was being stared at and whispered about. So, she took him to the room of requirements at the end of the day and practised spells with him, knowing that the anger he felt for Bellatrix would be good if he concentrated that anger on spells. It would make him determined and give him confidence and she was right. He did do better. Since the breakout, the whole of the DA was doing better, more motivated with the news that ten Death Eaters were loose. Neville even managed to master a shielding charm quicker than expected, with only Hermione beating him.

Dahlia had followed her sister's warning and refused to study Occulmency, against Dumbledore's wishes, and missed her session with Snape. Following that, Snape gave her a detention and as Dumbledore persisted for her to learn, Snape gave her detention for every time she failed to turn up for her lesson. She constantly refused to learn and became accustomed to turning up for detention and began to wash cauldrons before Snape even told her what to do.

It was the last week in January when Dahlia and the rest of her year were in History of the Muggle World and Realms with Thor and Steve. Dahlia was tired and drained, her muscles hurting from training with Akio in the Room of Requirement that morning. Usually she would be fine with early morning training but with lessons the day before, a DA training session, which she was teaching them a new spell from her defence books Sirius and Remus got her for Christmas, and an Astronomy lesson that night, she only had a few hours' sleep before waking up before everyone in the castle to train. Thankfully, she only had afternoon lessons that Friday but it still took a toll on her. The last thing she wanted was to go into a lesson that Thor was teaching but she knew she had to.

Entering the lesson and taking her seat next to Hermione, Dahlia quickly realised that if she had missed any lesson in the world, it should be this one. After gathering her quill and school book out of her bag, Professor Rogers stood to the side of the room while Thor began to write on the board what today's topic was. She froze, she should have known it was coming. They had discussed three of the nine realms already, Svartalfheim, Vanaheim, and Nidavellir, it was only a matter of time before Niflheim was taught. _Niflheim: Realm of the Dead_ was written on the board.

Thor put the chalk down before clapping his hands together and turned to the class and said, "today's lesson is on Niflheim. Now, from your research into the nine realms, what is it you know? I will tell you, if it is truth or not".

More than half the class put their hands up but it happened to be Sue Li, a Ravenclaw, who was chosen first. She answered, "depending on which books, scrolls, or version of the legends you read, Niflheim is sometimes referred to as being called Niflhel, Hel, or Helheim".

"Correct," Thor said, "however, I can assure you all that the name of the Realm of the Dead is Niflheim. There can sometimes be different names for the realms outside of the nine realms but to those across the nine realms, it is Niflheim. Next," he pointed to Susan Bones.

Susan looked unsure about what she had to say for a moment but soon answered, "the ruler of Niflheim is the Goddess of Death, Hela, who also happens to be Loki's daughter".

At this, everyone looked to Thor. Some never doing research and now only just finding out about Hela, while others who had read it wanted confirmation that the man they heard so much about could possibly have a child. Thor took a moment before he sighed, knowing that confessing Hela was Loki's daughter meant also confessing she was his niece and he knew they'd have questions. "yes, it is true," he said.

"Is it true half of her is dead?" Fay asked without putting her hand up and everyone put theirs down as they wanted the answer.

All across the room, people had different views on this. Many of them looked to Thor with wide eyes, wanting to know the truth, while others made faces of disgust, and some even laughed.

Thor answered, "not in the way many of you believe. On Hela's right side, she has pale skin, black hair and green eyes like her father. On her left, however, her hair is white and her skin has a blue tint to it and its sunken into her bone, making it seem like she has very little skin on that side of her body".

"Ew".

"That's disgusting".

"Who would ever date her?"

"Freak".

All words were heard across the room and Dahlia held her quill tightly in one hand while the other gripped her chair. She didn't want to look down in fear that she would find it broken but it wouldn't surprise her if it, or her skin, broke at the force she was emitting. When Dahlia looked to the two Professors, it seemed Thor and Professor Rogers would do nothing and seemed to only look around the room. Professor Rogers eventually said, "alright, enough. You're here to learn, not to judge someone on their appearance".

Thor nodded and said, "the whole universe is different. Shapes, colours, sizes, not everyone is the same as you. Who's next?" hands went back up and Hermione was chosen.

Hermione answered, "Hela once resided on the realm of Asgard but she has powers that with her touch, it can kill people. The people became scared of her, she became a threat. A prophecy was told that her and her brothers, Fenrir and Jormungandr, along with their father, Loki, would create a war. Ragnarok. The battle between monsters and gods that would destroy the universe. After the prophecy was told, Fenrir was kept on Asgard under the watchful eyes of the gods while Hela was exiled to Niflheim and Jormungandr was sent here, to the sea".

"Correct," Thor said seriously as he leaned against the desk and crossed his arms. "you will learn of Ragnarok but for now, it is a prophecy not to be taken likely".

`No' Dahlia thought, `why did you have to bring up the prophecy, Hermione? Why did it have to be taught? Hela and their brothers were just children, they didn't know what was happening. They went from being a happy family one day to a prophecy being told the next and people fearing them. They never used their gifts against anyone. Fenrir and Jormungandr never attacked anyone in their animal forms, except the Warriors Three and Thor when they would pretend fight. Hela never hurt anyone with her powers, she didn't want to. They became a threat the day the prophecy was told, all thanks to Odin's paranoia. It was the Asgardian's fault'. Dahlia wanted to glare at Thor, she wanted to hex and curse him, she wanted to make him suffer like her family had suffered but she couldn't.

Thor pointed out Dean next who said, "Niflheim is cold, misty, dark and icy, and is also called the world of fog. Spirits who died from old age, illness, or dishonourable deaths are there but they just wander, lost".

"Correct," Thor said.

`wrong,' Dahlia thought angry, `yes there was once a time when Niflheim was a place that had a never-ending fog, when you couldn't see the sky, when the souls would walk around as if they had no reasons for existing any longer and yes, some souls were destroyed due to the length of time that they were like that but it wasn't like that anymore. He hadn't even been to Niflheim since before her sister became Queen, hell, even before then Asgardians weren't welcome. Who was he to tell anyone what was right or wrong about the place she now considered home?'.

Thor took no more answers and began to draw on the board the tree Yggdrasil and point to where Niflheim was positioned. He began to talk about how Hela treated the people of Niflheim badly, he spoke of wars that Niflheim had fought in and to Dahlia, it sounded as if Thor was insinuating that every time someone attacked Niflheim, it was Hela's fault that it occurred. Her fist kept on clenching on her chair, she didn't mean for it to happen, just like she didn't mean to blow aunt Marge up or turn her teachers wig blue in primary school. It just happened.

The windows shattered. The six large and tall windows shattered into thousands of pieces, small shards of glass flying far across the classroom. Students were quickly shielding their faces with their arms as soon as they heard the glass shatter while Thor and Steve attempted to throw themselves in front of the shattering windows but it was too late. People screamed and began to cry as they had glass in their hands and on the left sides of their faces. Dahlia, and others that were sat next to the windows, got the blast of it as they didn't even have a second to shield their faces like the rest of the class. Thankfully, their long robes covered the rest of their bodies.

Towards the far side of the room, the students weren't injured but did have glass on their clothes which they just brushed away. Many people across the room did this but for some, brushing the glass away hurt and although it got the small shards out of their skin, it caused blood to smear across their faces. Steve and Thor began to walk around the room quickly asking if everyone was alright and trying to calm down a few of the girls that were crying. The shattering of the glass and the crying attracted the attention of two ghosts passing, Sir Nicholas and the Grey Lady. Steve said, "go get help, please". Both ghosts nodded and quickly left and the two Avengers continued to inspect everyone, particularly students' eyes to see if anyone had glass caught in them.

Dahlia looked down to her left hand and for a moment just stared at the small amount of blood before she brushed her other hand over it and moved the shards of glass. She hadn't even noticed Hermione saying her name for a minute or so. "'Lia? Are you okay?" she finally heard Hermione.

Dahlia looked to Hermione to see she didn't have any injuries on her face, just a few cuts to her hand. Of course, with Dahlia being the one sat next to the window it meant the full force of the glass wouldn't hurt Hermione as Dahlia's body shielded some of her. Dahlia slowly nodded and said, "I'm fine". She then began to look to her friends and saw that Ron was wiping glass off of his robes, Neville was looking around to the other students concerned and with a hint of fear. Who wouldn't when he just found out his parents' torturer had just escaped Azkaban and now the windows shattered.

Professor McGonagall, Natasha, and Clint then came in and Professor McGonagall exclaimed, "what happened?"

"The windows just shattered," Steve answered and the four Avengers seemed to share a look that made Dahlia nervous. As if there was something they were keeping concealed.

"Everyone to the hospital wing," Professor McGonagall ordered, "now, all of you". The students then began to gather their belongings and walked out of the room in the direction of the hospital wing, even those that weren't injured as they knew being caught in the hallways while McGonagall told them to be somewhere else would be a big mistake.

After everyone had left the room, no one could hear the Avengers talk, no one could hear as Clint said, "well, you knew teaching about that realm would make her angry, looks like she's a fifth year".

* * *

Authors note: Please review


	26. Chapter 26: Thestrals

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Avengers.

Authors note: thank you to those of you that reviewed and welcome to the new followers and favourites. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 26: Thestrals

Dahlia was in the hospital wing with the rest of the year, everyone was sat on different beds while Madam Pomfrey walked around the room, making sure none of the students were injured enough to need stitching. Even those who looked unharmed she checked over and fortunately, the majority of the people only had cuts, none that really needed stitching. There was the odd person here and there that had to have glass removed from their skin as it seemed to get lodged underneath it or was too painful for some of the students to remove.

She sat on a bed closest to the door, Hermione beside her while across from them sat Ron on another bed. Hermione and Ron were talking about what happened, Ron saying it was bloody lucky that no one got really hurt while Hermione began to sprout off ideas of what could have happened. Dahlia, on the other hand, just stared at her left hand, brushing it with her other along the cuts, and she knew she had cuts on her face too. She prayed to the Norns that they wouldn't be permanent, she didn't need any more scars on her face.

Thankfully, they didn't have to remain in the hospital wing long. Professor Dumbledore came and inspected the students, asking what happened in their own account, but he never asked Dahlia. He avoided her and didn't even look her way when Ron and Hermione spoke but there was a moment, a moment when Madam Pomfrey said they could all leave that Dumbledore glanced quickly in her direction and when they clapped eyes, he looked down but his head stayed in her direction and she got the sense that he knew she did it. He, however, would suspect it was the Horcrux inside of her, not her own anger acting on her magic and the lies the God of Thunder spoke.

Sports and Self-defence was cancelled for the fifth-year students as they had already gone into that period while being in the hospital wing, and even though it was a double period, Professors Romanoff and Barton knew they wouldn't concentrate and would just gossip all lesson. Being distracted while exercising with machinery could sometimes end in disaster and they didn't want to risk injuries. Hermione took the time to go to the library, study, and begin homework for other lessons while Ron went back to Gryffindor tower with the other boys. Dahlia was offered to go to both places but turned them down, just wanting to go for a walk and think.

Thankfully, the hallways weren't filled with students, only the odd one or two that didn't have lessons. Dahlia made her way to the wooden bridge and when she got to the middle, she leaned against it and looked out to the horizon. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath and sighed as she opened them. She picked up her locket from under her shirt and held it tightly as she began to think of everything. Why was she still at Hogwarts? She came back to learn magic, she came back because she feared what Voldemort would do to others to find out where she was. She came back so that Odin wouldn't discover a living girl on Niflheim, discover the truth behind her existence, but now it didn't seem to be worth it. She could practise magic on Niflheim, have teachers there. She would find a way to contact those on Midgard and keep a close eye on Voldemort's followers so she could protect others and stop the war like she was prophesied to, and when it came to Odin, she trusted her sister to protect her. She made a mistake by returning to Hogwarts, she only put herself in danger from the Avengers and Voldemort and his followers. The only positive that came with her return was the fact that she could see her friends but even then, it was covered with doubts. If the truth was revealed, if she told them, who would stand by her side and who would abandon her? With the lies and twisted truths that Thor was teaching about her father and the nine realms, could they, or anyone for that matter, trust in her prophecy and be on the side of the light? Or would they believe she would be only a murderer and torturer like her family?

She laughed to herself, thinking back to when she thought her life was complicated when she first started Hogwarts. If there was somehow a Time-Turner that would take her back all of those years so she could tell her younger eleven-year-old self on the train to Hogwarts just how confusing her life would get by the end of that year, she probably would have laughed and said that it was impossible and that she was crazy. She went from the lonely orphaned girl whose parents died in a car accident to the daughter of a god and a witch, her mother sacrificing herself and the daughter becoming the saviour of the wizarding world. A world she never knew existed and didn't believe in. Now, she was the victim to some prophecy, a target for gods and man alike and she was only fifteen years old. A part of her wished that she had a normal life but then she would be denying her father, sister, and brothers, and that was something she would never do. She was sure now that if she was to face a Boggart after all these years of knowing her family, her time spent with her father and Hela, she was sure that it would turn into them being taken from her forever before she ever truly got to meet them.

As she thought of her family, something caught the corner of her eye, flying over the Forbidden Forest. It didn't take her long to realise that it was a Thestral, she would recognise those bat-like wings anywhere. She tucked her necklace back under her shirt and took off towards the Forest.

Entering the Forbidden Forest, it didn't take her long to find the Thestrals as they were in a small clearing not too far away. The loyal herd that her sister told her about, and from what little Hagrid could tell her in lessons before Professor Umbridge had her input, it started out with one male Thestral named Tenebrus, a personal favourite of Hagrid's, and five female Thestrals. It had expanded from there with Hagrid training them and caring for them. Hagrid was proud knowing that they were the only trained herd in Britain of its size. As she entered the clearing, she saw two Thestrals near a small water hole, one flying high above, a female Thestral tending to a baby one, staying close by as if the small Thestral would fall and Dahlia could tell by its walking that it hadn't been walking long, and the others were just walking around. When the Thestrals noticed her, they all stopped what they were doing and just looked at her, as if she was some mystery to be solved. The largest of the Thestrals, clearly the leader named Tenebrus, walked towards her and when he got within five feet stopped, he tilted his head and then she realised, even though these Thestrals were not born on Niflheim, they were descendants of those that were and they would be able to recognise the connection Dahlia has to Eclipse. They would recognise that Dahlia was linked to a Thestral and that she was not to be harmed.

As she held out her hand, Tenebrus stepped forward and stopped just as her hand touched his nose and she began to stroke him. Dahlia smiled and said, "you can sense it, can't you?"

Tenebrus then shrieked and she laughed as he lifted his head up to do so but it was when her laughter died down and he stopped shrieking did she hear a twig snap. Reaching for her wand, she immediately drew it from her waist and held it out in the direction the noise came from. Nothing good ever happened in the Forbidden Forest; you'd think that after almost being attacked by Voldemort in the first year, almost being eaten by spiders in the second year, having a werewolf chase her and being attacked by Dementors in the third year, she would have learned why it was called 'Forbidden', but clearly not. Thankfully, the blonde-haired head popped out of the bushes and Dahlia instantly relaxed, seeing that it was only Luna Lovegood.

Placing her wand away, Luna came out from behind the bushes and said, "hello, Dahlia".

"Hi, Luna," Dahlia said as Tenebrus turned away from her and walked to Luna. The young girl petted him as if they were familiar with each other. Dahlia asked, "do you see them often?"

Luna looked away from the Thestral as it turned to walk away. As it did, Dahlia walked closer and Luna answered, "sometimes. People avoid them because they're a bit…"

"Unique," Dahlia answered and she wouldn't call them anything else as she knew others would insult them.

Luna smiled at the answer and they began to walk around the clearing then said, "they can only be seen by people who've seen death, I think that's why many people avoid them. They believe they are an omen of death".

Dahlia nodded, already knowing this but her curiosity got the better of her and she asked, "you saw someone die, who?"

"My mum".

Dahlia closed her eyes for a brief moment as she looked away from Luna and sighed before she opened them again and said, "I'm sorry". She knew what it was like to lose her mother and although Dahlia loved when people talked to her about her mother, when it was her death that was the topic of the discussion, she wanted the world to open her up and swallow her whole or for her sister's portal to open so she could jump through to another realm itself. She could only assume Luna disliked speaking of her mother's death just as much as she did, and Luna was there to see it. Thankfully, Dahlia was too young to remember her mother's death but thanks to the Dementors she now remembered the screams, and that was enough to make her cry and cringe.

"It's okay. She was quite an extraordinary witch but she did like to experiment and one day, one of her spells went badly wrong. I was nine. It was rather horrible and I do feel sad about it sometimes but I've got dad," Luna said calmly.

Spell gone wrong? In her view, and from what she was aware of about the conditions of Valhalla, it seemed as if it was highly likely that Luna's mum would be on Niflheim, watching over her if she had a looking glass, which many did. Dahlia began to think about what kind of woman could be the mother of Luna Lovegood, the girl who was free-spirited, extremely quirky with eccentric beliefs and qualities, and who really didn't give a damn about what people thought of her. Dahlia remembered her father at parent's weekend, she remembered that he was very much the same, and Dahlia wondered if the mother was also like that or was it through Luna's single parent's upbringing in the last six years that made her the person she is.

"I'm sure she's proud of you, watching over you," Dahlia said offering some comfort.

"I like to think so".

"You know what I find that helps?" Dahlia said, "if you have a picture of her, talk to her when you're alone or write in a journal what you want to say to her. She may not answer you back but somewhere out there, I'm sure she's watching you". Dahlia did it, of course, she talked to pictures of her mother but she began to do that before she was even aware that there was a chance that her mother could be watching her. She didn't know if they used looking glasses in Valhalla but she knew her mother would be able to watch her.

Luna smiled brighter as she stopped walking, which made Dahlia stop, and they saw a baby Thestral walking towards them. "I like that idea," Luna said as she went into her shoulder bag and brought out a piece of raw meat. She threw it to the Thestral and the baby began to devour it immediately.

"Where'd you get that from?" Dahlia asked.

"The kitchens. The house elves give them to me when I come here. The baby Thestral can't hunt yet so I bring this so the others don't spend so long hunting," Luna said thoughtfully.

They both stared at the baby Thestral as it walked back to who they assumed was its mother and Dahlia couldn't help but think about one of the first times Luna spoke to her. So, she asked, "Luna, at the beginning of the year, you said you believed me. Why?"

"More people believe you now," Luna pointed out.

Dahlia shrugged and said, "only because the Prophet and the Ministry are now contradicting themselves. There's still those that believe the Prophet is right, that I'm a liar and that I'm crazy but you didn't. why?"

"What reason would you have to lie?" Luna said, "last year, you didn't want to be a part of the Tournament, anyone could see. You have money and fame, so there was nothing to gain. Dad and I believe you. You mustn't give up hope, people will come to the truth on their own but I suppose you're feeling what he wants you to feel".

Dahlia froze for a second, thinking of the Horcrux within her and if somehow Luna knew, which would explain about her feeling what he wanted her to feel. She frowned as if she was confused and asked, "what do you mean?"

"Well if I was You-Know-Who, I'd want you to feel cut off from everyone else, 'cause if it's just you alone, you're not as much of a threat".

It took a moment, but Dahlia smirked because a person so carefree and spirited as Luna Lovegood could think like someone with evil intentions. Lucky that Luna was on her side. The two students stayed out in the clearing for another hour before it began to rain so they retreated to the castle where dinner was soon being served.

* * *

After all classes ended and before dinner would be served, the Avengers all gathered in the common room they shared to discuss the day's events. As they all gathered and sat down at a table, a total of seventeen pictures were laid out as the Avengers discussed each girl. Four girls in Ravenclaw, four girls in Slytherin, four girls in Hufflepuff and finally, five girls in Gryffindor. All fifth-year girls and every girl were present in the class when the windows shattered. Separating the girls into houses, it was Tony that spoke first, "you've got to give it to her, took her almost five months to do anything. Shattering windows seems a bit excessive".

"Fury wants results," Steve said, "we knew the subject would get to her, especially with what some of the students were saying about her sister".

"Still," Clint said, "the kids could have been hurt".

"But at least we got it down to a year. Now we just have to go through the list of girls in fifth year and find out if any of them match who we're looking for," Natasha said.

Bruce picked up the group of pictures from the Ravenclaw pile and said, "let's get this over with. First up, Lisa Turpin". Immediately everyone around the room shook their heads and gave their opinions

"Smart girl but not evil".

"Too much of a Ravenclaw".

"Too close to her parents at the parent's weekend for them not to be hers".

"Shows no hatred to Thor".

Bruce put the picture down on the far-left side of the table, beginning to make that the pile of girls they didn't think would be the one. The next was, "Padama Patil".

All shaking heads once again, Natasha said, "she has a twin sister and we're only looking for one kid".

Quickly putting that on the 'no' pile, the next was Sue Li and she immediately joined the same pile, just like the last Ravenclaw girl, Mandy Brocklehurst did. Clint gathered up the Hufflepuff pile and all of them but one, went onto the 'no' pile. They did question when it came to Susan Bones. Her prominent family with strong connection to the Ministry and not particularly poor drew their attention. Also the matter of her aunt being a powerful witch, having a seat on the Wizengamont and being the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, could mean that if Susan did commit any crime or acted strangely, it could quickly be covered up and if anyone tried to take Susan, they would have some of the best wizards in Britain to face who were trained to deal with dark wizards. Now, none of the Avengers thought particularly bad of Susan, she was a nice, loyal girl but they simply couldn't ignore the connections she has at her disposal.

Tony was quick in gathering up the Gryffindor pile and held up the first girl, Lavender Brown. Before anyone could shake their heads, Natasha sniggered and commented, "too much in love with Thor to be Loki's".

Everyone in the room laughed, except Thor who just crossed his arms, not liking the way some of the teenage girls looked at him at Hogwarts. Lavender's picture quickly went onto the no pile, as did Parvati Patil's for the same reason as her sister. Fay Dunbar and Louise Rowtree joined them as well after Steve mentioned how enthusiastic Fay seemed to be to find out if Hela was half dead and the comments that were made after the truth of Hela's looks were revealed. When it came to Hermione, they again hesitated but this time for different reasons.

Clint said, "doesn't come from wealth but isn't poor".

Bruce said, "she is named the smartest witch of her age. Some people speculate she's getting extra lessons to get ahead but the professors deny it, saying that its of her own will to learn but even they're impressed with how quickly she learns magic and has adapted to the world".

"Some also say," Natasha added, "that she has had access to the restricted section of the library many times that are filled with dark books, that two years ago she took so many classes that she had to be in three places at once and I checked, she did attend those classes. Also, in her second year it was theorised that she made a Polyjuice potion, a potion that even adult witches and wizards struggle to make and stole the ingredients from Professor Snape".

Thor said, "she did know about the children living on Asgard, of their banishment, where they are, and of Ragnarok".

"What about when she was petrified?" Tony asked, "other Muggle-borns were petrified but if Hermione is more than just human, would it still affect her?"

They all looked to Thor who seemed to be thinking for a moment but eventually said, "I am unsure what the effects of a Basilisk would have on a child of two worlds, if it had any at all".

"Okay," Tony said, "let's just put her on the maybe pile for now…Dahlia Potter".

The topic of Dahlia Potter was always one thought with concern when it came to the small group of heroes. In many ways, they could relate to her. Bruce and Clint to the abuse she was going through and losing both parents at a young age, Natasha could relate to the abuse she was going through, to being a child and becoming a weapon and never knowing her parents, Tony to the constant disappointment and loneliness that held both their childhoods. Steve to the bullying that they both had to endure as children, and Thor to a being born with the responsibility to protect a world or realm and the pressure that brought.

"The saviour," Tony said, "I'll admit she looks like him-" Bruce interrupted.

"Don't all the professors say she looks like her father but has her mother's eyes?".

"Yep," Tony said popping the 'p', and continued what he was saying, "but I don't think it's her. Come on, saviour of the wizarding world, daughter of _`you are all beneath me, I am a god'_? Yeah right".

"She goes against the profile," Natasha said.

"Loki would never leave his daughter in such a home," Thor said and although Loki was a homicidal bastard to the others, they had to agree with Thor. So just like the others, they put Dahlia's picture on the no pile, believing that the god of mischief could never have such a daughter of the light. How foolish they were.

When Natasha picked up the Slytherin pile, Tony joked, "why don't we just put them all on the maybe pile?"

Natasha looked through the four pictures and held up the picture of Millicent Bullstrode, a large girl that could quite easily be bigger than some of the boys in her own year, many would describe her as ugly. "you think she could be Loki's daughter?" the redhead assassin asked. All around the room they shook their heads and began to discuss the Slytherin girls.

The final list ended with Susan bones, due to her connections and the safety and power they bring. Hermione Granger, for her great mind and magic that made even them and the professors curious how she can do so much. Daphne Greengrass, for being a member of one of the oldest and purest blood families in Britain's Sacred Twenty-eight which gave her power, protection, and wealth, and the wizarding laws were very much in favour of purebloods, for her Slytherin cunningness and the fact that she looked very little like her brunette sister two years younger than her. Pansy Parkinsonism, for the same reasons as Daphne, being a member of the Sacred Twenty-Eight but also for the fact that she tried to get closer to all those that obviously had more power and influence than she did, and the bullying that many accused her of. Lastly, Tracy Davis being friends with both Daphne and Pansy, she got up to just as much trouble as they did and even though she wasn't a member of the Sacred Twenty-Eight, she was from a wealthy family who had influence.

They had their list of five girls and all they needed now was proof. They knew that without it, they wouldn't be able to remove any child from Hogwarts without evidence of who she truly was, even with Dumbledore knowing about their mission, they wouldn't want to take the wrong girl.

* * *

Two weeks had passed and Dahlia couldn't sleep, dreams of Voldemort clouded her mind when she closed her eyes, his constant feeling of happiness since the breakout sickened her. She sat on the windowsill, watching out of the window to the midnight sky when she saw a familiar sight. Not believing it from a distance, she grabbed her wand and dagger, put them at the waist of her pyjama pants, and put on her dressing gown, slippers and her invisibility cloak. Sneaking through the castle and across the grounds, she made her way towards the Forbidden Forest when the winged beast flew down as she removed her cloak.

She couldn't help but smile and run towards it as she almost squealed, "Eclipse!".

Eclipse stretched her wings and flapped them for a moment in joy at seeing her rider and mistress as it had been almost six months since she had been seen or ridden by Dahlia. Dahlia wrapped her arms around Eclipse's neck as the Thestral leaned down and retracted her wings.

"What are you doing?" Dahlia said then pulled back, "did my sister send you?"

Eclipse let out a small shriek and nodded her long-necked head.

"I saw you from my house's tower, you flew here through the passageway between Midgard and Niflheim, didn't you?" Eclipse nodded. Dahlia stroked her head and said, "you must be tired. There's a group of Thestrals in the forest, they're well trained you can stay with them while you're here. You probably want to rest-"

Dahlia was cut off as Eclipse nudged Dahlia's hand away before bowing and outstretching her wing, indicating what she wanted. Dahlia laughed, and walked up her wing and sat down, "okay, just one ride. We don't want to get caught and you need to rest".

Eclipse shrieked as she went onto her back two legs then took a running start before flying off into the sky. Over the forest and castle, over the hills and the Great Lake. Many people thought flying was the same but when it came to a Thestral and her rider, the experience for Dahlia was hard to describe. Because they were linked by their souls now, the loyalty and trust between them, Dahlia knew that she could stand on Eclipse's back while Eclipse flew and not fall. Eclipse wouldn't let her get hurt.

They flew for longer than Dahlia thought and when they landed, Eclipse went and joined the other Thestrals in the forest, being accepted into the herd immediately as the others were smart enough to recognise she was a natural born Thestral. Dahlia smiled all the way back into the castle under her cloak.

On the morning of the 14th February, all third years and above went to Hogsmead, many couples obviously going together and kissing along the way as it was Valentine's Day. Of course, Dahlia just went with a Hermione as both girls were single and Dahlia didn't even want to think about boys as she knew her father would freak out. It was only when Hermione practically dragged her to the Three Broomsticks, did she realise that Hermione had arranged, or blackmailed in secret, for Rita Skeeter to be there. Dahlia gave her side of the story to Voldemort's return, even mentioned names of Death Eaters. It didn't take long for the article to be published in The Quibbler, and with the Quibbler came mail for Dahlia; people saying she was crazy, some saying that they now agreed with her, Dahlia's story was making more sense than what the Prophet was publishing. Professor Umbridge had discovered what she had done and Educational Decree Twenty-Seven was put in place, banning the magazine from the school. This only made other students more tempted to read it and hide the pages of the interview from Professor Umbridge.

Professor Umbridge then finally fired the first professor. Everyone was in the courtyard, watching as Professor Trelawney was crying, her trunks surrounding her. Professor McGonagall forgot about her dislike for the younger professor and tried to calm her. As did Steve and Thor while Tony, Natasha, and Clint stood to the side and Dahlia heard them muttering about "putting an arrow through the toad's socket" or "putting a bullet in her", or Dahlia's favourite from Tony "releasing their kids on her". Professor Trelawney may have been eccentric and just always over the top but there were students in the school that loved her as a teacher. Thankfully, Professor Dumbledore arrived and stated that Professor Trelawney could stay at Hogwarts and that he already had another teacher, which only seemed to infuriate Professor Umbridge.

* * *

Authors note: A little spoiler for all of you patient readers out there, you will be getting the reveal chapter this week (if nothing comes up or goes wrong). I hope it lives up to your expectations. Review and tell me how you think people are going to react, Hermione, Neville, the Weasley's, Avengers and all of Hogwarts, when the truth behind the chosen one is revealed.


	27. Chapter 27: Truths part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Avengers.

Authors note: thank you to those of you that reviewed and welcome to the new followers and favourites. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 27: Truths part 1

April had finally arrived and Dahlia thought that the DA was finally ready to learn the Patronus charm. They needed to if her assumptions were right that the Dementors were not under the Ministry control anymore. Everyone was very keen to work on their Patronuses but Dahlia warned them, "producing a Patronus in here will be easier than when you're faced with the Dementor. Then, you have the fear of them stood right in front of you and having trouble with thinking of just a happy memory. The incantation is 'Expectro Patronum' and it's a swish of the hand, like this". She did the incantation and everyone was expecting to see the stag appear but something much bigger and winged like appeared out of her wand. It was a Thestral.

Dahlia was surprised, just like everyone else in the room at the change of her Patronus. Since the recruitment, everyone believed that she had a stag for a Patronus; a Patronus meaning determination, vigilance, and intuition. Now it's a Thestral, a very rare Patronus at that; loyal, protective, fast, wary, a creature that is strongly misunderstood because of its differences. She looked around the room to see everyone staring at her as her Patronus disappeared, she coughed and said, "now, I want everyone to try that spell. Spread out".

They did just that but Hermione and Ron pulled Dahlia aside and Ron asked, "what's wrong with your Patronus?"

"Don't you know?" Hermione said, "a Patronus can change throughout a wizard's life, it doesn't always happen. It can transform due to a period of bereavement, a shift in the persons character, or love".

"Love?" Ron exclaimed looking between the girls.

Dahlia shrugged and said, "I don't wanna talk about it. Just...go practise".

So, they did, rather reluctantly, and Dahlia already knew why it happened, or she assumed why. A Patronus charm usually takes the form of the commonly found animal in the caster's country which represents them, which is why many of them were cats and dogs. Dahlia now considered somewhere else her home, she became a different person since meeting her sister, discovered the truths of her life and of course family love contributed. After all, she wasn't alone anymore.

Dahlia walked around the room, examining everyone's performances and helping them in any way she could. Whether that was through wrist movements or pronunciation. She kept on reminding them that it would be different when it came to a Dementor but it was still very impressive if they could do it without one. She did consider for a moment finding a Boggart to make it more realistic for everyone in the room but didn't know where the look.

The whole room was covered with wisps of light but there were a few who were successfully doing a corporeal Patronus. Cho had a swan, Hermione had an otter, Ron a Jack Russel terrier, Ginny a horse, Luna a hare, and Seamus managed to form one but it soon disappeared, he was adamant it had fur.

The door to the room opened and in came Dobby with his unusual eight hats on. Everyone was quiet as he worked his way through the crowd, the silver wisps disappeared and the animals created disappeared too.

"Dobby, what're you doing here?" Dahlia asked then was concerned, "what's happened? What's wrong?"

The elf's eyes were wide with terror and he was shaking. His hands fighting together as if he was trying to say something but couldn't, "Dahlia Potter, miss...Dobby has come...come to warn...but house elves have been told not to," he said trying to fight against orders.

Dahlia kneeled before the house elf and reached out to hold Dobby's arms as he began to hurt himself, she said, "Dobby, what happened?"

"Dahlia Potter...she...she..."

"Who?" Dahlia questioned then thought again and asked, "Umbridge?" The look of fear on the house elf gave her the answer, "has she found out about us?" Dobby began to fight Dahlia to get his hands free so he could hit himself but she refused to let them go. She then asked quietly, "is she coming?"

Dobby began to bang his feet on the ground and for a moment, Dahlia thought that he could break his bones in the feet and legs at the force that he was banging them at. Dahlia had to let go of him as she ran to the door and opened it ajar, just enough to see that at the end of the corridor, coming towards them, was Professor Umbridge, Filch, and the Inquisitorial Squad . There was no way they could run without being seen, even with the large majority of them, they would be caught due to spells.

She closed the doors and leaned against them as everyone now looked to her terrified knowing it was the truth, that they were discovered. Whispers then filled the room, all of them nervous about what would now happen to them. All of these people trusted Dahlia to teach them and she said she'd protect and now she couldn't. If found, Dahlia knew Professor Umbridge would try to use their group to get Dumbledore thrown out of Hogwarts and potentially get the students expelled. Not only that, several members of the DA, including the Weasleys, had family members working at the Ministry and who knew if they'd be punished for their actions.

Dahlia knew what she had to do so she rushed past everyone and said to Dobby, "Dobby, I order you to stop hitting yourself. Get back down to the kitchens and if anyone asks if you helped us or gave us any warning, lie and say no. I forbid you from hurting yourself".

Dobby stood hitting himself and smiled, "Dobby thanks Dahlia Potter," he then disappeared.

Dahlia stood and pointed to the wall of the fireplace and said, "everyone get there. Stand beside one another against the wall".

They did as she said but Hermione said, "we need a way out".

"Just trust me," Dahlia said as she ripped the list of members off of the wall and placed it into her pocket before she stood in the middle of the line, "you all believe in me to teach you, now trust me to keep you safe".

Dahlia knew what she was about to do would change everything, her friends would look at her differently and members of the DA may never show up again but she had to protect them. She took a deep breath, let her magic flow out of her fingertips, and mumbled the incantation, everyone saw the purple smoke as it went into a line in front of all of them just as the door opened. They all gasped and looked up to find that Professor Umbridge, Filch, and the Inquisitorial Squad was before them but they weren't looking at them. It was as if they couldn't see them.

"Where are they?" Professor Umbridge shrieked and began to walk all over the room, "they're supposed to be here".

"Someone must have tipped them off," Pansy Parkinson said while the rest of the Squad nodded in agreement.

"Find them," Professor Umbridge said clenching her fists while trying to keep her sweet sickening smile on her face, "if they were notified, they couldn't have gone far. The library, the bathrooms, search them all. Look for anyone out of breath, GO!". The entire Squad immediately left.

"Since when was this room here?" someone asked and when they came into view, it was Steve with Natasha and Clint.

Natasha's eyes immediately went to the symbol on the floor and she shared a look with Clint before glancing to Steve to see that he had noticed. Professor Umbridge said, "it appears a group of students have been breaking Educational Decree number 24".

"Which one's that again?" Clint mumbled to Natasha.

"A club has been formed," Steve said looking around the room. "You sure it's not just a study group, I mean with all the books in here?".

Professor Umbridge stiffened as she strongly disliked the Muggles being in the school to begin with and now they were questioning her. She said, "I have it on good authority, and there's a witness".

"Who?" Natasha questioned.

"That doesn't matter this moment in time, what does is finding those children," Professor Umbridge then left with Filch behind her, the three Avengers then left and closed the doors.

Dahlia, whose arms were now shaking and blood was beginning to drip from her nose, counted to thirty before she said weakly "`mione, go to the door and check if they're gone. Don't worry, they won't be able to see you".

Hermione nodded and stepped past the line of purple light but then noticed some of it stuck with her. She walked to the door before she opened it for a moment, closed it, and said, "they're gone".

Dahlia immediately put her arms down as she collapsed to her knees. Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and the twins rushed to her as Dahlia gasped, "everyone leave, try not to be seen. They'll be checking places close by, try to get back to your common rooms..."

They all nodded and left rather reluctantly, people wanting to ask questions but could tell that Dahlia was too weak to answer them. The Weasleys and Hermione stayed, however, not being able to leave their friend there.

Ron asked, "what the bloody hell was that?"

Ginny hit his arm as the twins began to help Dahlia to stand, seeing that she was having trouble. They put her arms over their shoulders, just as Dahlia mumbled, "not now, I can't explain it now…later".

Hermione said, "let's get her back to the common room before Umbridge comes back".

Ginny opened the door and let the twins walk out with Dahlia as Ron and Hermione walked behind them. Ron couldn't help himself but to ask Hermione as they left the room, "what did she do? That wasn't like any magic I've ever seen. They couldn't see us, and what was she saying? That wasn't any language I've ever heard".

"Shush, Ronald. Whatever she did, it stopped us from being seen but made her weak. She said she would explain later, let's just leave it at that for now," Hermione answered not knowing that hidden in an alcove were three of the Avengers, listening.

As the Gryffindor's vanished from sight, Clint looked to Natasha and said, "looks like you were right about his daughter having an act".

"The fucking saviour," Natasha exclaimed not being able to hide her surprise at the turn of the events.

"Fury's not gonna like this," Steve commented, "we have to get back and tell the others". They nodded then left the alcove to inform their teammates that the girl who was destined to save the world was also the daughter of the man who tried to take it over.

* * *

Half an hour later and the clock had just struck past nine. The Weasleys, Hermione, and Dahlia were all sat in the common room with a blanket over Dahlia and a warm drink of hot chocolate. She was still shaking from the use of magic, the blood from her nose now cleaned away. She sat leaning against the side of the fire as her drink was in front of her, the flames keeping it warm while everyone else sat on the couch and chairs. Apart from them, there was no one else in the common room. They hadn't discussed what had happened as they just wanted Dahlia to stop shaking, but even after she claimed that she wasn't cold, they wrapped her in a blanket and placed her in front of the fire.

Dahlia knew with the glances they were passing between one another that they wanted to ask so she decided to break the silence and said, "it's a very old kind of magic, it's in my blood," they all looked to Dahlia, relieved that she finally spoke and they didn't have to ask. "I found out about it at the end of first year and began to learn, but it takes practise and I can't rush myself, just like you can't with your magical core. Too much at once has an effect on you".

"The blood?" Hermione questioned.

"Yeah, that's what happens. I didn't turn everyone invisible, I made an illusion so that no one could see us. I've never done anything as powerful as that. I was shielding almost thirty people and I had no idea how many people would be coming into the room so I had to make it so anyone who walked past would see the illusion. I'm not supposed to do that much. I haven't trained enough for it". Dahlia stared intently at her mug of hot chocolate and said, "one of the first things that I have learned was to levitate droplets of water. I used to use my hand but I could eventually do it without it...now, I can't get a single droplet up".

"What's wrong with it?" The twins asked.

"I've exhausted myself and my powers, for now I can barely use them," she removed one hand from underneath the blanket and held it out to the cup, she focused for a moment and luckily two drops began to float. She smiled but the others gasped and she said, "however, I should be back to normal in a couple of days". She put her hand back down and the droplets followed.

"You said it was in your blood," Ginny said, "does that mean one of your parents could do it?"

They could all tell that Dahlia stiffened as she shifted to face them more and she said seriously, "listen, I need to tell you something but I need you to promise me you won't tell anyone-"

"Promise," the twins said.

"More than that...I need you all to take the unbreakable vow".

"Don't you trust us?" Ron asked offended.

"It's not that," Dahlia said defensively, "they're people in this castle I don't trust, people that would kill me if they knew who I am".

They all agreed and took the vow of silence, Ron slightly reluctant, feeling betrayal that Dahlia hadn't told them before and that she didn't trust them to keep quiet about it. He eventually took it but Dahlia got the feeling it was only because he was afraid of missing out on the secret.

The vows had been taken so she said, "at the end of the school year I'm leaving and I'm not coming back".

"What?" They all exclaimed.

"What about school?" Hermione asked.

"What about the war?" Ron asked.

"I'm leaving so I can learn more about my other kind of magic, I'll still be studying this kind of magic too but it'll be different. It's not safe for me to be here and I don't just mean Voldemort but Dumbledore-" Dahlia answered but it was interrupted.

"What's he done?" Ginny questioned.

"Lies and secrets. The things he tells people may be for the greater good but he's putting others in danger. I need to destroy Voldemort myself and to do that, I need to leave. I won't be alone, my sister and-"

"Sister?" George asked.

"What sister?" Fred questioned.

Dahlia sighed and ran a hand through her hair as she said, "I should have probably gotten to big part of my story first, it would have made more sense. First part, James Potter isn't-"

"Guys, Umbridge wants everyone in the hall," the portrait opened and Angelina Johnson came in and said.

"Why?" Ron asked. "It's almost curfew".

Angelina shrugged and said, "I don't know but she's demanding everyone to go there now," Angelina ran to the stairs and began to shout for those in the rooms to come down and get down to the hall. It was no surprise when most of the people that came down were the younger years.

Walking to the hall, they ran into Cho Chang who said, "she didn't mean to do it. She was just scared, her mum works at the ministry and-"

"What're you talking about?" Dahlia questioned sharply.

"Marietta," Cho said hesitantly, "she's the one who told Professor Umbridge".

"Bitch," the twins said.

"She just-"

"Cho, tell me everything now," Dahlia demanded and grabbed her arm to stop Cho from walking into the great hall.

"She...she told Professor Umbridge that something was happening in the Room of Requirement, that there was a meeting and she...she said your name. Dahlia, something's happened to her. Her face, she has all these pimples and it spells 'sneak'".

"That'll teach her not to betray us," Hermione said smiling confidently that the spell worked.

"You said she only said my name?" Dahlia asked and Cho nodded, "okay, tell everyone in the DA not to admit to anything. They only know me for now, I don't want anyone else getting in trouble," Cho nodded and left as Dahlia let go.

"We can't let you take the fall for us," George said.

Dahlia nodded, "what's the worst they could do, expel me? Remember, I said I was leaving soon, this just pushed my schedule ahead".

They entered the hall and everyone was stood with their houses facing forwards but what surprised them wasn't that the teachers were stood at the front but the fact that the Minister himself, along with Kingsley, Percy, and the Auror Dawlish, were there. Dahlia glanced to a few members of the DA who were whispering and when they caught eyes, they nodded, knowing not to do anything.

While the professors, even Dumbledore, stood back, the Minster stood in the centre and said, "you're all probably wondering why you've been brought in here at this time. It has come to our attention that a group of students have broken not only a school rule but also a Ministry decree. I'm sure you all know how severe this is, which is why I am here...now, we've been given the name of one student involved in this illegal group, but I am willing to give the students who are a part of this group a chance to step forward now. The consequences will not be as severe, simple detention, if you step forward now..."

No one stepped forward for several minutes but everyone seemed to be looking around to see if anyone actually did. Some students in wonder at who were part of this group and others in suspense. Most of the staff seemed to behave in a similar way, except Professor's McGonagall, Dumbledore, and Umbridge. The latter looking more in a thrill of excitement than concerned but that didn't surprise anyone. Knowing such a group existed only proved to show that Professor Dumbledore couldn't control his students.

"Very well," Fudge said and gestured to Dawlish. Dawlish then walked along the centre line of the room, stopped when it came to the Gryffindor students, and pointed Dahlia out before grabbing her arm. Everyone began to whisper as Dawlish brought her forward and Fudge said, "Dahlia Potter, your name has been given for the person responsible for creating this group, the leader. For creating an illegal organisation, you could face expulsion and that means the destruction of your wand".

Professor Dumbledore stepped forward and said, "Cornelius-"

Dahlia interrupted him, "I don't know what you're talking about. I haven't created any organisation, in case you didn't know, I'm doing my O. and they tend to take up most of my time".

"You claim this is the first you've heard of any organisation being formed?" He asked and as Dahlia was about to answer, he held up his hand to stop her and said, "be aware, we have a witness".

"Yes," Dahlia answered, pulled her arm out of Dawlish's grip, and stared at Fudge confidently.

Professor Umbridge then let off one of her usual sweet laughs and said, "you must remember the report I sent you six months ago, Minister. Potter was spotted with a group of students in the Hog's Head. I have a testimony stating that that she was seen and the purpose of the meeting then was to recruit students to join the organisation Potter had created".

Fudge walked away from Dahlia and walked along the pathway between the students and said, "Miss Potter has sealed her fate by not only lying, but by creating this organisation. I urge those of this organisation to step forward and you will not receive the same fate. If you are discovered after this though, you will receive the same fate as miss Potter".

"No one's going to step forward because there is no organisation," Dahlia said and stepped away from the professors and Aurors and stood closer to Fudge, between the students. She saw that some members of the DA were thinking of the deal and she promised she'd protect them, which is what she intended to do. "I admit, there was a meeting to recruit people-"

"Dahlia," Dumbledore tried to stop her but failed.

"But that was before the Educational Decree was put in place to forbid it. We did nothing illegal. After that, no one wanted to be a part of something that would break the law-"

"And the meeting earlier today?" Fudge asked.

Dahlia shrugged and said, "what meeting? No meeting was caught. What Marietta..." a look of shock resided on the faces of Fudge, the Aurors and Professors Umbridge, Dumbledore, and McGonagall. All clearly knowing who the traitor was and Dahlia knew they had spoken before entering the hall. Dumbledore wouldn't be so quiet if he didn't know the full story. "What Marietta probably failed to mention is that-"

"We never said her name," Professor Umbridge said, trying to catch Dahlia out.

Dahlia couldn't help but clench her fists and glare at the toad woman. She knew if her magic was at full strength, it may have come off of her and hit Professor Umbridge in the process. "As I was saying, no one wanted to join because of the rules. Six months had passed and I thought they might want to now. What Marietta failed to mention is this meeting, today, was supposed to be the first. Just to see if anyone was interested in joining, that was all. It never happened though because Professor Umbridge raided the room. The meeting was rescheduled an hour, that's why she didn't catch us. I don't even know the names of the people who would join because the meeting didn't happen. I see that it was a mistake to invite Marietta and the reason I know it's her is because I don't see her in this room".

Fudge glanced around and stiffened, holding his head high as if he wasn't feeling foolish.

Dahlia added, "no one's going to step forward, but that was your plan, wasn't it? You could have handled this peacefully in the headmaster's office but you thought sentencing me to expulsion and having my wand destroyed in front of everyone would make them come forward. A little news, Minister, a lot of people in this school dislike me, think I'm crazy, or both".

"You confess you tried to form a group?" Fudge asked, one last attempt to have her where he wanted.

"Key word: tried. Tried and failed, so are you going to expel a student for failing to break a rule? If that's your wish, I'd happily go and pack my trunk right this moment". Dahlia saw that most of the professors were smiling or trying to hide their smiles as were some of the students. She heard Fred and George joke about the Minister being owned by a fifteen-year-old girl and she was sure the Minister heard it too considering he didn't look pleased. Almost all of the Slytherins didn't look pleased as they had almost gotten rid of the Girl Who Lived , but some also noticed the sneaky tactics and words she used were very cunning. After all, she was Loki's daughter.

A side door to the front then opened and the Avengers slowly walked in, Thor hiding something to his side. They gestured to Professor Dumbledore and he walked towards them so that Thor could whisper. Dahlia definitely didn't have a good feeling about it, especially since Thor's hammer was at his waist, Clint had a bow and arrows, and Natasha had a hand on her waist where Dahlia knew there was a concealed gun.

* * *

Calling all the children to the Great Hall was the perfect time for the heroes to investigate. They couldn't tell Odin or even Fury that they suspected Dahlia Potter if they had no other evidence. They waited outside the Gryffindor common room until Dahlia and the others left for the hall. Approaching the painting, the Fat Lady still needed a password even though they were professors. Luckily, Natasha knew it and said, "Mimbulus Mimbletonia".

The Fat Lady nodded as she opened the doors and said, "welcome, Professors".

While the men waited downstairs, Natasha went to the right staircase leading to the girl's dormitories. It wasn't that the men couldn't go up, the spell recognising them as professors wouldn't allow the staircase to turn into the slide, but they still felt awkward, even if it was Loki's daughter, searching through some teenage girl's belongings. For a few minutes, they waited in the common room, some of them sat while Thor paced wanting to find out if Dahlia Potter was truly his niece like the Captain, Widow and Hawkeye had told him.

When Natasha finally came back down, she held a wooden box in her hands. Everyone stood and walked closer as she said, "found nothing suspicious until I noticed the bottom of her trunk had a hidden compartment, then out came this. I can't open it but it's got writing that looks like yours Thor".

Thor took the box into his hands and everyone could see the look of recognition that he now held. "Wanna tell us what it means, Point Break?" Tony asked.

Thor gulped as his hands traced the writing in the centre then to smaller writing around the edges. He said, "my mother has one just like this. In the centre, it translates to family. Around the edges, however, I cannot translate fully, my friend, because it is magic".

Clint sighed and said, "please tell me you mean Hogwarts magic and not Loki magic".

Thor nodded, "magic outside of this realm, Aesir. The writing is in old Norse, my language and the writing around the edges is a spell, linking this box to a specific person or their magic. No one can open this box but the person it is linked to".

Bruce shifted uncomfortably and said, "so she doesn't only have witch magic by also Loki's".

"And she's currently in the hall," Steve said, "with the rest of the children, staff, and Ministry officials who don't believe her that a man trying to kill her is back. We should get down there, now".

They all swiftly moved to the portrait to leave and as they rushed downstairs, skipping steps along the way, Tony said, "like Point Break said, it opens to her only. If we can get Dahlia to touch the box, then it confirms who she is".

* * *

It didn't take long for Dahlia to figure out what Thor was hiding. The quick glances that the other Avengers sent her way was different than any before, as this time it was more vigilant, as if assessing a threat. She then saw Dumbledore looking at her as if he had been told something distrusting and that's when she finally saw her box. The box that held memories of her mother, every precious item she had was hidden where she thought it would be safe. Clearly not.

Dahlia looked back to the Minister, needing a way out immediately, "I assume that if you don't want me expelled than at least I'll be suspended for trying to form a group?".

Fudge stumbled a little as he said, "yes, yes, of course. A simple lesson needs to be learned. A two-week suspension I think for attempting-".

Dahlia nodded, "of course, I'll go pack my trunk".

She turned to leave but Thor said loudly, "Dahlia Potter, we wish to speak to you".

* * *

Authors note: Please review.


	28. Chapter 28: Truths part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Avengers.

Authors note: Amazing reviews from last chapter, even though I left you all in a state of unknowing. Thank you to those who reviewed and welcome to the new followers and favourites. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 28: trust part 2

 _She turned to leave but Thor said loudly, "Dahlia Potter, we wish to speak to you"._

"About what?" She asked turning back to face them and tried to contact Hela, _"sister, emergency. They've found out, Thor's got my box...Hela, can you hear me? Sister, I need you...Hela..."_ no response came.

Thor walked closer, the other Avengers were close by too but Clint and Bruce were whispering to the professors to get out of the hall and to take the students with them. Of course, they were just as confused and didn't move as instructed. For Professor Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape, seeing Thor before them wanting to question Dahlia made it all unreal. They knew who her parents were, there was no doubt.

"What is this?" Professor Umbridge almost shrieked, "you're interrupting Ministry business".

"Dahlia," Professor Dumbledore said as he stepped closer, "is there something you wish to tell us?"

Dahlia tried to act innocent as she said, "I don't know what you mean. Professor, what's going on?"

Thor held out the box and demanded, "take the box. I want you to place your hand on the top and open it".

Everyone was staring at her, she knew if she didn't take the box they would take that as confirmation, but if she touched the top of the box, they would be able to tell she has magic not belonging to Midgard. All she knew for sure was that she couldn't contact her sister and she wanted, no, needed, her box back.

She held out her hands as Thor handed the box over and Fudge asked, "what is going on here?"

"You'll be told in a moment," Clint said eyeing Dahlia's actions carefully. Fudge looked to Dumbledore but the headmaster seemed to be focusing on the situation at hand.

As Dahlia held the box in one hand, she raised her other hand to put it over the top, everyone was waiting for her to put it on when she stopped. She moved her hand to the side as she sighed and looked up to Thor and asked, "what gave me away?"

"And that's confirmation," Tony said, attempting to joke but his mood showed that he was anything but joking. Dahlia expected them to all hold up their weapons, to threaten her or to maybe even shoot her, not fatally, just so she was weakened. The only change between them all was that Tony used his watch to change it into a repulsor like he had on his suit but he kept his hand down, as if the repulsor was just for show and he wasn't actually going to use it.

Dahlia barely glanced at the other Avengers but kept her eyes trained on Thor, waiting for him to answer and he finally did, "you caused the glass to shatter in the classroom".

Dahlia shook her head as everyone in the hall began to whisper, "I didn't mean for that to happen. You were telling lies; my sister isn't like how you were describing her. She and my brothers were never a threat before the prophecy was told, it was only then that you began to fear them. Niflheim too, you haven't even been there since my sister became queen, even before that you were unwelcomed and you talk about it like you've been there. You have no right".

"I have every right," Thor shouted.

"No, you don't," she shouted back.

It was then that Professor Dumbledore decided to step forward and say, "we should take this to my office".

"No," Dahlia said immediately, "if Thor wants to kill me, he can kill me here. Show everyone here who he truly is: a man willing to kill a child".

"Nobody wants you dead, kid. We just want to talk," Clint said.

Dahlia scoffed and said, "really? Clearly, Thor hasn't told you everything then. I guess he wants to talk off Midgard, that's not going to happen". She glanced quickly to Hawkeye and said, "I know you are only cautious because of what my father did, but I am no threat to you. I promise. As a sign of faith, I'll talk to you considering you have reason to hate my father. But if I must be removed from school, I'll talk to you at SHIELD or at an Avengers compound, but with no Asgardians".

"No," Thor said when he saw his fellow teammates looking at one another, considering her offer.

"What is going on here?" Fudge demanded, "I demand answers now!".

Dahlia answered before anyone else could, not wanting the Avengers or Dumbledore to hide the truth. If it was out, it was out, and she would happily scream it from the rooftops. At least then if they did take her, whether that was to Asgard, SHIELD, or if Dumbledore managed to take her back to Grimmauld place, everyone would know the truth behind it. She said loudly, "the truth is, my father isn't James Potter, he is Loki, god of mischief and lies. The Avengers were never here to teach, only to find me".

"Impossible," Fudge mumbled while everyone else in the room didn't care about whispering anymore and openly talked. The students all knowing about the raging god, some from only their lessons while others saw it on their TVs at home before coming to Hogwarts that year. Many of the people Dahlia thought were her friends were now looking at her in fear, but she couldn't see with her back to them.

"Lies," Umbridge spat.

Dahlia wanted to glare at her, but she refused to take her eyes off the Asgardian and luckily, she didn't have to respond as the American Patriot did, "it's the truth. We saw Dahlia earlier today, on the seventh floor, talking about magic-"

"So that's how you found out," Dahlia said, "not the classroom but earlier today. The classroom was a couple of months ago, you would have acted already".

Thor took a step closer to her as he said, "you are weak, your magic has drained you, Lokidottir".

Dahlia wanted to take a few steps away from him, not liking that he was right, but she stood her ground, not wanting to show weakness and just how right he was. She tried to summon her Aesir magic but could only feel it tingling in her fingertips knowing that it wasn't enough to take on Thor and the other Avengers if they decided to fight back and try to hurt or restrain her, even with the help of her Midgardian magic. She tried to summon some of her Gryffindor courage from her mother and sarcasm from her father and held her head up high as she said, "my Aesir powers may be drained for now but you have no power over me. Now, I demand you tell me what you have done to my sister"

"I have done nothing," Thor answered but then gathered something out of his pocket, "I assumed you have contact with your sister, so I brought this from Asgard". He held up a poultice bag with a Norse symbol drawn on the front of it. Dahlia had read about such symbols, with the right herbs and ingredients it could block power emitted from magical items for a short amount of time; magical items such as her locket to communicate with her sister, all it needed was to be in the same room.

"That won't work long," she said.

"Long enough," Thor said cryptically, and Dahlia knew going to SHIELD or an Avengers compound wasn't an option.

"We should discuss this in private," Dumbledore said as he walked closer and luckily, he stood beside Thor so Dahlia could keep eyes on both of them, "Miss Pot-" Dumbledore began then stopped himself, "Dahlia has never shown any sign of being a danger. I believe we can discuss this and come up with a reasonable solution".

"Why?" Dahlia asked him and shook her head, "why did you let them come here?"

"I did not know," was his answer, "they believed you to be a child who would cause grave evil, I never anticipated you would be that child".

"Why? Because I'm supposed to be the saviour? Because of the damned prophecy…yeah, I know about it".

"Dahlia-"

"No," she snapped at Dumbledore, "I know everything. I know why Voldemort isn't dead, I know what he did. I know the truth about what happened that night in Godric's Hollow". Dumbledore visibly stiffened which drew many questionable looks from all professors and heroes, including such professors as McGonagall and Snape who stood behind Dumbledore. Dahlia took a moment of comfort knowing that Dumbledore's right-hand woman and the long-term spy who should have been godfather didn't know. Many around them couldn't believe how Dahlia was speaking to Dumbledore, always believing she was loyal to the headmaster.

"The greater good-" he began on one of his usual greater good speeches, but Dahlia wouldn't listen to his poison anymore, knowing his version of the greater good meant that she would have to die to save everyone else.

"Is nothing if you sink as low as he did," Dahlia said, "my sister is the Goddess of Death, yet she is looking for a way out and I bet you didn't even look…did you or did you not care about what it would take to destroy him?"

"Of course, I did," Dumbledore said honestly.

Dahlia just slowly shook her head with a small smile and said, "Why do I find that hard to believe?" She then looked to the group of five Avengers stood together and said, "you know what the worst thing in all of this is? I honestly believed you were here to help with Voldemort"

Many people in the room flinched and Fudge said, "he is not back".

She quickly turned to look at him and snapped, "now's the time for you to grow up. You're scared, I get it, but you've wasted almost a year already". She then looked at Umbridge and said, "and you, if I see or hear that you're using your quill on a child again, you'll be experiencing the full force of what Aesir magic can do, and that's so much more than seeing bats".

"You-" Umbridge shrieked furiously, now knowing that she wasn't crazy but Dahlia didn't give her the satisfaction of speaking.

"Shut up, nobody wants to hear your voice," she said to the shocked Umbridge and she heard some students behind her laughing as Dahlia looked back to the Avengers and said, "as I was saying, I honestly believed you were here to help, not following the orders of a Prince who's his father's little puppet".

"We can help," Steve said.

"How?" she questioned, "I'm destined to kill him, there's a prophecy, so how exactly are you going to help if I am being taken to Asgard?" a moment of silence passed as all the Avengers but Thor glanced at one another. "exactly…Lily Evans is my mother, I'm half Midgardian. Born here, raised here, doesn't that mean taking me is kidnapping?"

Thor then jumped in and said, "law states-"

"What law?" Dahlia questioned, amused, to Thor, "you mean the word of that pathetic Allfather of yours who calls himself the protector of the nine realms? If Ragnarok was to happen, I would bet that most of the realms would turn against Asgard in an instant. After all, your grandfather almost wiped out the dark elves and even now their numbers are low, they were lucky to survive. Then your father fought war after war when he became king and it wasn't in the name of peace, it was to make himself feel superior. Then, he decides to take the Casket of Ancient Winters from Jotunheim, destroying it".

"Loki-" Thor tried but Dahlia interrupted.

"Yes, my father tried to destroy Jotunheim at the grief and anger of losing his family and being told lies but at least his way was more humane. Destroying Jotunheim in an instant, like that," she clicked her fingers, "is more humane than what your father is doing. By taking the Casket, Jotunheim cannot access its inner core magic that helps the realm thrive, and with the casket gone, the frost giants struggle to make buildings, struggle to keep their landscapes from collapsing, struggle through their harvest because they cannot control the icy winds. Their realm is dying because of your father. I won't ask you if you knew it was more than a weapon, because I doubt you read any book that could possibly advance your intelligence". She looked back to the other Avengers and said, "unlike all other realms, this one does not have one ruler, which makes laws between realms non-existent for you. If my mother was a dark elf…well let's just say they wouldn't let me go without a fight".

"We don't want to hurt you," Bruce said sympathetically.

Dahlia could tell he meant it and said, "but some do. I may be a child of Loki but that does not define who I am". She looked at them one by one as she said, "just as the other guy does not define who you are, a doctor with seven PhD'S. A soldier with a passion for art who has lost everyone he has ever known. An engineer, who changed the error of his ways after seeing that the very weapons he made kill and now wants to save the world. An orphaned boy, turned circus boy, turned hired gun, who was given a second chance and uses it every day knowing what the alternative would have been…and you…" she focused on Natasha for a few moments which made the assassin uncomfortable but she didn't show it. She gestured to Thor and said, "other than the puppet, who enjoys the thrill of war not thinking of its victims, and who thinks it's okay to banish or chain up young children and hold a parent back when said parent is trying to protect his children, you are the one who changed the most. I thought you would understand and not judge somebody based on their parentage. A Red Room girl, trained to kill and not feel anything, killing other little girls and brainwashed to do anything she's told, even being chained to a bed from a young age".

Natasha stiffened as she only ever told Clint that and she said, "how do you know that?"

"That? The same way I know that you killed without emotion, even the hospital fire. Up until you killed Drakoff's daughter, you didn't feel anything. Four months undercover and you never expected to get close to the little girl…the only kill at which you hesitated but you did it because she saw you kill her father. I thought you would understand above everyone what it is like to be misjudged because of your parents. You were given a second chance, but you've still got red in your ledger, so what would happen if someone was to treat Hope with the same view as you treat my siblings and I?"

Natasha moved forward quickly at the mention of her daughter's name but Clint grabbed her waist, dropping his bow and arrows to stop her from doing anything and it angered Natasha that Dahlia didn't even flinch when an assassin was coming towards her. Clint said, "wrong move bringing our daughter into it".

Dahlia shook her head and said "I don't mean any harm. I know all of this because of my sister, she keeps tabs on all of you. Did you honestly think you could just come here and not be looked into? Your daughter is only alive because of my sister, might wanna think on that".

Natasha then stopped her struggling and Clint said, "what?"

Dahlia nodded, "Hope Katya Barton, nine years old. You know, Death is an actual person, he collects the souls and takes them to Niflheim but he has a list of people, in his mind. It tells him who's dead and who's dying. Hope appeared on that list," she shrugged, "born a little too early and was going to die. So, my sister had someone heal her, give her a little boost to survive and she did. She told Death to give Hope a chance".

"Why would she do that?" Natasha asked surprised.

"Because of you…249 girls have been killed in the Red Room, many of them before they even reached maturity. My sister hates children dying, especially little girls. Kind of reminds her how she was tossed away," she shot a glare at Thor. "you were the only girl to escape their control and actually make something of yourself, and yeah, you did help put my father away but you were protecting your realm…everyone looks at you and sees an assassin but really, you have so much more good to you. I guess my sister can relate in a way. She's a child of Loki but I wouldn't say she's evil".

Dahlia smiled slightly and was surprised when the corners of Natasha lips went up, only slightly, you wouldn't have noticed if you weren't looking. "SHIELD," Steve said and everyone looked to him, "we'll take you to SHIELD, just to talk. You gotta understand people want answers to how you're even here. Then we'll bring you back".

"Actually," Dahlia started then looked to Dumbledore, "this is my verbal removal from the school. I will not be returning".

"Dahlia-" Dumbledore started.

"Nope," she said popping the 'p', "I was leaving in June anyway, why continue? I'll be studying magic elsewhere, taught by the masters themselves in the World of the Dead".

An unfamiliar sound was then heard, a sound that Dahlia thought she would never hear as her sister described it to her. It did, however, sound familiar to the Avengers, especially Thor, that it made Dahlia mumble, "Odin". She turned to the Great Hall doors and suddenly remembered how many people were in the Great Hall but taking her eyes off Thor seemed to be unwise as he grabbed her arm tightly and began to pull her.

"Thor, what the hell man?" Clint said as Thor began to drag her down the hall.

She tried to fight against him but failed, "LET GO OF ME!" she screamed.

"You will go to Asgard," Thor commanded and even by his tone, the Avengers couldn't help but glance at one another, never seeing this side of Thor before. So, demanding of something to happen.

"Like hell, _"_ Dahlia said and then quickly turned her body and kicked him right in the balls, knowing it was one area where almost all males, no matter their species, were their weakest. Thankfully, he let go of her arm and he kneeled down so she grabbed her wand from her waist and said, " _Flipendo,"_ and he flew back.

She took her chance and ran but barely made it halfway across the room before she fell, the box flying out of her hands and sliding across the room. Looking down to her left leg, she saw that just below her kneecap there was now an arrow that had pierced all the way through her leg. She looked to the top of the hall and thought it was Clint as it was his choice of weapon, but it was Thor on the floor who had grabbed his bow and fired the shot.

"'Lia!" she heard Hermione shout and she looked over to see that Hermione began to rush towards her, as well as the Weasley twins. Dahlia quickly shook her head and they stopped, slowly moving back to the students where they knew Dahlia wanted them but they couldn't help but look at the arrow in her leg, the blood pooling on the floor.

She put her wand to her waist and began to pull the arrow, trying to snap it in the process when someone pulled her hand back. She looked up to see Bruce as he said, "you don't wanna do that".

"I'm mortal, I kind of need my leg".

Bruce gestured for her tie which she took off before he tied it around her leg, just above the arrow wound to stop blood flow. He said quietly, "you won't heal like Thor?" Knowing she was bleeding far too much for someone who was supposed to be Loki's daughter. She should have been healing quickly at the rate of anyone not from Midgard.

She glanced behind him to see the Avengers coming closer, "half Midgardian remember? I heal like my mother".

The doors to the Great Hall then opened and if the students weren't gathered in groups away from the centre of the room, they were now. Odin, King of Asgard, protector of the nine realms, father of the god of thunder, was now approaching. Wearing his armour and carrying his mighty staff. Behind him were the Warriors Three, Lady Sif and two other guards, all dressed in Asgardian warrior fashion.

Dahlia couldn't help but stiffen and even Bruce saw the look in her eyes, "you're scared".

Her head whipped back round to him as he said the words, she wanted to deny it but knew she couldn't. Her stiffened posture and her increased breathing had only shown that she was. "I'm sorry," she said and before he could question her, she reached for her back and brought out her dagger before standing quickly and putting it to Bruce's throat as he was still kneeling on the ground.

Most people in the room gasped as the Avengers and Asgardians took battle stance, even Tony held up his right arm, the palm-mounted Repulsor ready to fire, until Bruce held up a hand to stop them, "stop, stop, don't do it. She's just scared".

"Dahlia, put the knife down. That won't hurt him, it will only make him transform. We don't want anyone to get hurt," Steve said.

"Lokidottir, I presume," Odin said, walking away from the other Asgardians and beginning to walk in front of Dahlia, as if examining her in a way. The professors were moving amongst the students to see if they were okay but were all too afraid to move out of the Hall in the presence of gods and warriors from another world.

"Odin Allfather," Dahlia said right back.

A shriek was then heard and to everyone who could see, they saw the Thestral running into the Hall. It was Eclipse. The Thestral saw that her rider was bleeding and tried to get past the Asgardian warriors but they began to throw spears, arrows, and tried to stab her as she tried to get past. Very few in the hall could see her but many people knew about the noise a Thestral makes due to lessons and even if they didn't, they saw the blood coming from one of her wings when it was pierced with a spear.

"STOP IT," Dahlia shouted then looked to Odin, "Please". Odin held up his hand and the attack stopped but they were still on alert as Eclipse didn't care for her injuries. Dahlia looked to her and said, "Eclipse, leave".

Eclipse shrieked and shook her head in a manner that said she wouldn't. Of course, she was just as stubborn as Dahlia which is why they were a perfect match.

"Fararleyfi. Iak munu vita vel, þú'st meiða. Un Iak þǫrf yðr, Iak munu kveða," Dahlia said in a language that she knew Eclipse was more familiar with, so it would comfort the young Thestral. (Leave. I'll be fine, you're injured. If I need you, I'll call).

Eclipse still seemed resilient to leave.

"Iak gøra eigi vilja til bjóða yðr. líka líða," she said with more confidence like she was commanding. (I do not want to command you. Please go).

Although still rather resilient, Eclipse backed up but along the way snarled at the Asgardians and in particular, Odin. when she looked at him she actually scratched her hoof along the floor, warning them that she would be close in a way. She then left the room and the castle.

"I see your sister had not only acquired you with a beast but with a blade," Odin said as he saw the symbols on the blade as they shined in the candle light.

"A blade of Niflheim," Thor said, gripping Mjölnir tightly.

The other Avengers, only seeing a blade and knowing nothing special, Natasha asked, "someone wanna tell us what's so special about it?"

Thor said, "a blade forged on Niflheim has potential to cause great harm".

"What he means to say," Dahlia answered, never straying her eyes away from Odin for too long, "is that a blade forged there can hurt him. If I were to stab Thor with this, regenerative healing would be non-existent. He would heal or die like a mortal. This is also the only weapon that can destroy a soul".

They all knew what it meant, if she was to hurt Bruce he may turn into the Hulk but he would still die. His regenerative abilities wouldn't heal him.

"Hand over the blade," Odin said holding out his hand.

Dahlia shook her head then said, "so you can destroy my sister's army? Never... Why do you do it?"

"I do not wish for bloodshed-"

"No," Dahlia cut him off and tried to keep her voice steady, to not let her emotions rule her. "Why do you continue to hunt everything my father cares about?"

"Loki has destroyed many lives".

"No more than what you or your son have. You are the ones who drove my father to madness, lying about his heritage, taking his children from him, and you continue to do so by keeping him locked up," Dahlia said and without knowing it, she tightened her grip on Bruce with the dagger.

Steve took a few steps closer and said, "ease up there. Dahlia, you're a good kid, we all see that. How about you put the knife down and we can all talk about this? No one will take you anywhere until we talk about this".

"Haven't you realised yet that the guards have chains and shackles," Dahlia said and immediately, they looked to the Asgardian guards who did indeed have shackles. All of the Avengers hated Loki but it was clear that Dahlia was nothing like the master manipulator and yet, she was going to be treated like him by the Asgardians. She added, "they don't care about your opinion, you're nothing but the bounty hunters and you've found your bounty. SHIELD was never an option once they arrived. Thor definitely hasn't told you the full story or else you would know they're planning on taking me to Asgard. To sentence me for my birth, whether that be death, banishment to another realm, tortured, chained, or if they wish to drive my father into madness more, put me in the cell next to him so he can watch me age. What's it to be, Odin, Thor?"

Neither King nor Prince answered and the Avengers were truly seeing a different side to Thor. Clint couldn't help but mumble, "this is fucked up". He had reason to hate the god more than anyone but Dahlia wasn't guilty of his actions.

Natasha, who knew what it was like to be imprisoned, knew what it was like to be a child and have everything decided for you, tried to reason with Dahlia, "Dahlia, you grew up without your parents. Bruce has a wife and son, don't let his son grow up without his father. I know you don't want to hurt him because since being here, I've watched you. All you want to do is protect people, you don't want anyone to die. You've shown this to all of us".

Tony, Steve, and Clint all nodded to what Natasha said, Bruce would have but with the knife to his neck it was harder.

"How about we let everyone in the room go, all the kids?" Natasha tried to reason with her, "they're your friends, you don't wanna scare them more than they already are".

Dahlia took her eyes away from all the heroes and Asgardians and looked around the room, forgetting that everyone now knew who she was and she saw that they were scared. She too was scared to look at her friends and reluctantly, they were they last people she looked at. While the twins and Hermione were looking between Dahlia and the Asgardians, Ginny looked scared and Ron refused to look at her.

She couldn't help but sigh and look to the ground for a moment before looking back to Natasha and nodded. The professors then began to remove the students out of the room, but it seemed a few of them didn't want to leave. "We're not leaving her," Hermione said defensively to Professor McGonagall.

"Yeah" the twins agreed, "she's just said they're gonna hurt her".

"Miss Granger, Mr Weasleys, leave this hall," Professor McGonagall said sternly but they didn't seem to budge.

"It's okay, guys," Dahlia said so they could hear her and they immediately looked to her, "I was going to tell you, before all this".

"We know," Hermione said, already figuring she was going to tell them James Potter wasn't her father before Angelina interrupted.

"Go. It's for the best," they did as she said and as they began to walk towards the door, Hermione picked up Dahlia's wooden box and Dahlia nodded, knowing it would be in safe hands.

"Enough of this, seize her," Odin commanded and the Warriors Three, Lady Sif and the guards, stepped forward. It was clear that they didn't care if she killed Bruce, they only wanted her.

Acting upon instinct, she knew she couldn't take a father from his son, she knew she couldn't unleash a few minutes of the Hulk among the castle as there were still students and teachers leaving the Hall, so she took matters into her own hands. Pushing Bruce away, she plunged the dagger into her own abdomen.

"Dahlia!" and "'Lia!" were screamed across the hall, from Avengers, Asgardians, professors, and even her friends who still hadn't left the room. Even Madam Pomfrey who was escorting the students out, left them and began to walk swiftly over.

Dahlia began to stumble due to the arrow in her leg and the sudden loss of blood. She managed to stay stood as she said to Odin, "the thing you don't understand about magic is...is that even when drained...even when blocked, when gifted with a mortal blow, it screams for help from those it's connected to".

She finally fell, not being able to stand anymore, and Steve only just caught her and slowly lowered her to the ground while still holding her. Bruce crawled to her side and began to examine the injury, just as Madam Pomfrey appeared by his side to help. All of the students now pushed out of the Hall. It was a surprise to all when a portal opened up at the end of the Hall.

* * *

"Loki," Frigga said appearing in his cell once again as he was walking around, watching for more transfers of prisoners. He turned to find her with a look of worry and anxiousness but with tears in her eyes.

"What is it? What's wrong?" He couldn't help but ask concerned.

Frigga bit her lip, something she rarely ever did, which showed Loki the verity of the situation. "Your brother was absent on a mission, months ago. Your father did not tell me what this mission was about, only that it took place on Midgard. That was until he just left for Midgard with guards and the Warriors Three...my son, is your daughter alive?"

Loki instantly stiffened and sneered, "what did you tell them?"

"Nothing, you told me she was dead".

"Then why-" Loki suddenly stopped and kneeled over feeling a strong pain and he knew it wasn't his own. It was his magic, a connection, and he knew it only did this when it came to the mortal danger of a child. Frigga could tell what was happening but it only broke her heart when Loki looked up and sneered, "you did this. You told them. They've hurt her," he stood fully and began to throw things around the room, shouting, "I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU, I'LL DESTROY YOU AND THIS ENTIRE REALM!".

Frigga vanished and ran as fast as she could to the stables before riding to Heimdall and the Rainbow Bridge.

* * *

Hela was working at her desk when Falcon came in and she immediately smiled. She was doing some paperwork regarding the souls as always and they couldn't really spend time together after dinner. He walked up behind her and began to massage her shoulders until she relaxed back and he kissed her cheek. He whispered, "you're stressed, forget about work. It's getting late and you need time to relax".

"As if. I swear more souls are entering the gates, I know numbers-wise they aren't, but it sure feels like it. It seems like more people feel it is okay to commit crimes as well, whatever happened to the days of honour?"

"Like I said, you're stressed. You need time to think about yourself".

She hummed and looked up and said smiling, "I have you to do that for me".

He leaned down and placed a simple kiss to her lips and said, "I love you".

She giggled and said, "after years together I should hope so. I love you too".

She then felt a sudden pain in her abdomen, she recognised it instantly but that didn't stop Falcon from kneeling to her side and asking worriedly, "what's wrong?"

"Dahlia," she gasped as she stood. "Go get the healer, I'll leave the portal open here, go".

Falcon immediately stood and left but she heard him call the guards, specifically Akio outside the room, to go in. Once they did, Akio bowed and said, "my Queen".

"No time for that," she said waving her hand, a portal opening, "the Princess is injured". Akio and a dark elf by the name of Morek immediately had their hands on their swords and followed their Queen through the portal, without question of what danger or threat would be on the other side.

* * *

Authors note: Did you honestly think this chapter wouldn't have a cliffhanger also? Please review.


	29. Chapter 29: Aftermath

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Avengers.

Authors note: So, I'm evil, an evil dick, an ass, a brilliant ass, lord of cliffhangers (shouldn't it be lady)…haha anything else, I know you guys say it because you love the story. In my opinion, I haven't done many cliffhangers for this story and don't worry, I don't intend to do lots but if just the few cliffhangers I've done is putting you off the story, then stop reading or wait until it is finished. The way the story is written and the little hints and plot holes you may find, will all get resolved by the end of the story as there is a much bigger storyline than Dahlia just being Loki's daughter. From that, you can probably guess that the story is nowhere near finished and I was tempted to cut it in half and make the other half of it a sequel but I decided against it as I know some people search for this story by its name, as they don't have an account. Welcome to the new followers and favourites and a thank you to those of you who reviewed.

* * *

Chapter 29: Aftermath

Seeing her sister come through the portal, Dahlia was relieved and finally smiled as best as she could with a knife wound. The others didn't think so though as they held on to their weapons, not knowing what to expect from the Goddess of Death. It was a surprise to most who have never seen her before and only heard the stories from Thor, that she was in fact half dead but she was also extremely beautiful and held the posture of a true queen. Although the Avengers, minus Thor, played little part in the condition Dahlia was in now and was trying to stop the bleeding, they suspected Hela would feel differently, not knowing the whole story, and instantly held on tightly to their weapons, ready for an attack. They all suspected the Goddess of Death and her soldiers to rip through them, killing as many of them as possible and maybe attempting to kill Odin but what they saw was different. As she laid eyes on her bleeding sister, gone was the royal queen who held her head high, gone was the strong and confident young woman who ruled over a realm and whose name was feared not just across the nine realms, but throughout the stars. What they saw was that young woman wash away and in her place a grieving, scared sister.

Hela took only a quick look around to see who was present in the room but took little notice after she saw her baby sister bleeding on the floor, with Odin standing only a few feet away. Almost running to her, Hela practically slid on the floor in her dress and pushed Steve away as she took Dahlia into her arms. Akio and Morek, however, drew their swords and stood either side of their Queen and Princess and their main focus was on the Asgardians. Held tightly in Hela's arms, Dahlia relaxed but that certainly didn't calm Hela's worry as she was looking over her little sister and only assessed two injuries to her leg and abdomen. She even touched the wound at the abdomen, which Bruce was applying pressure to, and noticed it was the same blade that Akio had gifted to Dahlia. With her sister's blood on her hand, she said, "no, no, no, no, no, not you too. I can't lose you too, not again".

Dahlia, who was gasping at the pain in both her leg and abdomen, raised her hand and held her sister's bloody hand as she said, "they're not that bad".

"What?"

"The Avengers…minus Thor…they're not that bad".

Hela looked surprised at her sister's words and looked to the Avengers, minus Thor, to see them looking worried about Dahlia and actually trying to help stop the bleeding. It wasn't her sister's words that shocked her, Dahlia did have a good heart, but it was her timing. Shaking her head, Hela looked back down to her sister and said, "you've been stabbed, you could die and you're what? Complimenting, defending them?"

Dahlia shook her head with the little strength she had and said, "they didn't know the truth…following blindly by Thor's stories…"

Hela saw, at the corner of her eye, Odin take a step forward and immediately looked to him and the rage that was in her eyes was so familiar to Odin as he saw, in her father's eyes, the same rage the day she was banished from Asgard. She seethed, "you step one more step closer and I will end you. You know I have the power to do so".

Odin stopped, not knowing how much her powers had truly developed in the last thousand years, but he wasn't willing to put it to the test. He wasn't the God of Wisdom for nothing. He did, however, stand his ground and said, "another bastard child".

"Which makes four, and papa treated us like his children, unlike how you treat yours like a puppet," she glanced quickly to Thor.

"Her mother?" Odin questioned.

Dahlia squeezed her sister's hand tighter as Hela glared at Odin and said, "don't you dare bring her into this. Ragnarok has already started because of your attack".

"He didn't do it," Dahlia said weakly.

"What?" Hela asked confused as she looked down.

"I did it. I had to. Outnumbered, had to alert you…Thor has a poultice bag, I couldn't contact you. Three inches in the abdomen, with the blood loss from the arrow too, I calculate it's about an hour before I die of blood loss, that's time for you to save me," she said breathlessly.

"And I'm sure you can tell you don't have that long. 45 minutes, you forgot to add in the poison of the blade and you don't seem like you can keep your eyes open now," Hela said seriously, as if telling off a small child.

Dahlia let off a small laugh and said, "you got me".

"You shouldn't have done it. You know I would have fought for you".

"I don't want war," Dahlia said then hissed and Hela glanced at Bruce who shook his head slightly, knowing it was bad. "Sister, please. I don't want anyone else to die for me. I know if I die, I'll go to Niflheim, I'll be with you and everyone else".

"And how do you think Violet and Jonathan are going to react when they see you with blue skin, and not Jotun blue, on Niflheim?"

For a split second, Dahlia's eyes widened in fear as she gasped, "Grandma is gonna kill me, I've gotta hide in the castle".

Hela shook her head amused and said, "I warned you about Jonathan. Your grandpa is gonna yell at you either way…if you wanted to come home, all you had to do was say so earlier, forget about Hogwarts and go home. You know I would have taken you within a moment. You're the normal one, not with a prophecy of death and destruction on her head".

"No, just one with a mad man," Dahlia then violently coughed and blood began to seep out of her mouth.

"Internal bleeding in the right side of the abdomen," Bruce said, "I think she cut further than three inches".

"Shh," Hela shushed her sister as she stroked her hair, then Falcon came through the portal with healer Saida, a light elf who was the main royal healer of Niflheim. "About time," Hela almost snapped as the portal then closed.

Dahlia's skin was now going deathly pale due to the blood loss and healer Saida quickly ran to her side with her medical bag and took over from Bruce while Falcon went to Hela. It took only moments for Saida to examine Dahlia before she said, "I need to go somewhere clean, I have to stop the bleeding from the inside".

"Hela," Dahlia said fearfully and Hela immediately held her hand as tight as possible.

"We can transport her to St Mungo's," Madam Pomfrey said, "they'll know what to do, it's our hospital".

Saida shook her head and replied, "she cannot be transported by any means. Her biology is different to that of Midgardian mortals, giving her your potions when she is infected with the poison of the blade may only decrease her chances".

"The hospital wing," Madam Pomfrey said, "I should have everything you need there".

Saida said, "that would be most helpful," then she looked to a Hela, "my Queen, I need her to be asleep".

Hela nodded and kissed her sister's forehead and whispered, "I love you," her magic radiating from her fingertips, Dahlia's eyes slowly closing to the sound of her sister's voice.

Akio then picked her up as Hela stood and commanded, "do not leave her side," he nodded as he, carrying Dahlia, Madam Pomfrey, and Saida left the room for the hospital wing.

Hela was then in the Great Hall with some of the people she hated most in all of the cosmos, not just the nine realms. It took all of her being not to attack Odin but even then, Falcon placed a hand on her lower back and whispered, "live to fight another day. Dahlia needs you".

Hela thought over his words for a few moments before taking a few steps to Odin, his warriors immediately drawing their weapons and Thor even touched her shoulder to stop her, believing she was going to attack. She twisted his hand and his entire being began to age. His skin was withering and aging, the first demonstration of her powers for many of them in the room. As Thor fell to his feet, his throat constricting under her powers so he couldn't even scream, she looked between Thor and Odin as she said, "you continue to hurt my family, one brother chained, the other I cannot find, and now my little sister. She isn't even a child of the monstrous prophecy, yet you were going to take her".

Odin swung his staff in order for her to let go of Thor and when she did, Thor lay on the floor for several moments before returning to normal with Lady Sif and the Warriors Three helping him to stand. Hela could only smirk as Falcon even changed into his true form, causing many of them to stand back.

Hela then said, "always a man of war, never of peace. I'll give you this warning, if she dies, if I lose my magical connection with her, I'll kill you. I'll start Ragnarok without my brothers and father and you know I'll get them back, one way or another. The funny thing is, you don't even know how many enemies you have. Claiming to protect when if you look in your own history, even since you were a Prince, you have attacked and killed those on almost every realm and planet close to the nine realms. You may have spread the word of how horrible and monstrous I am but your one mistake was…you gave me an army. An army that cannot fall by ordinary means. You believed the Old King would kill me but he only gave me the strength to carry on. There are so many out there who hate you, they would happily ally themselves with me with the one goal of, not destroying Asgard, but putting your head on a spike…Dahlia is the last light we have, untouched by you and your kind. We lose that, you'll be sorry".

She then walked away, Falcon and Morek following behind her. But, as she left the Great Hall, Frigga ran through the doors to the castle, her hand immediately going to her mouth as she gasped when she saw the blood on Hela's hands and expected the worst. Hela only glanced at her for a moment as she didn't believe the Queen of Asgard deserved any more than that before she walked away, not wanting to speak to her.

Frigga then walked into the hall and saw the pool of blood and the looks of shock, regret, and anger and asked, "what did you do? Odin, what did you do?"

"She did it herself, mother," Thor said, still feeling weak from Hela's magic.

Clint couldn't help but comment, "it looked to us that she didn't have a choice". Thor looked back at his Midgardian comrades to see them all looking at him differently.

Natasha then said, "they both seemed to believe you're responsible for Loki going crazy. Thor, you told us you took his kids away because they were dangerous, tell us they were dangerous before you took them away. Tell us you did not take away kids from their father because of that stupid prophecy".

As Thor didn't answer, they got their answer and it only strengthened their new image of Thor when Frigga stepped closer and said, "they were innocent. Fear of a prophecy is what had them cast out".

Steve then said, "Thor, you're an honourable man so tell us the truth because right now, Dahlia could die. I say it's pretty clear now that it didn't matter what we thought, you had no intention of listening to us when it came to capturing her. Dahlia is innocent and has a good heart, even after what we did to her father, she still saw past that. After you learned that, did you even for a moment have any hesitation in taking her to Asgard for whatever sentencing you and your father have?"

"Loki's daughter-" was Thor's reply but Steve shook his head, not wanting to know what Thor's answer is, if he started it like that.

Frigga then looked between her husband and son and shook her head, "end this madness. Leave this child be. She's already hurt, let her live in peace". When she only saw her son look down and the expression on her husband's face didn't change, she said, "as you wish," and turned away.

"Frigga," Odin bellowed.

"No," Frigga said turning only slightly so she could look him in the eye, "I watched three of my grandchildren be turned away, treated as monsters. For a thousand years, I've listened to people talk badly about them or not even mentioning their names like they didn't exist. I watched my son fall into madness and now I may lose the grandchild I didn't know existed because of your fear for a prophecy. No more. You may not consider them family, but I do". With that Frigga left the room, leaving everyone in silence.

* * *

Hela, stood outside the hospital wing, she was told that it would be best if she waited outside. Akio followed her commands and stayed in the room with Dahlia, watching what they did to the Princess. At first, Madam Pomfrey was nervous with him being in the room, but he was certain that he had seen everything in battle. Saida too made the matron nervous with her pale-blue death complexion, her pointed ears, her long white hair and long light-blue robes. Madam Pomfrey had never seen a light elf before but hoped the elf was qualified to perform the surgery because Madam Pomfrey was only a matron of the school and could only assist.

Hela had commanded Morek to go back to Niflheim and assemble soldiers, not frost giants or fire demons as they wouldn't blend in out of all the beings she had and would make the children feel uncomfortable. She was to open another portal a few hours later so that they could come back through. She didn't trust being in the Hogwarts castle, especially when she knew the castle's defences had weaknesses. The last thing she wanted was for Voldemort to attack while Dahlia was weak and they couldn't transport her anywhere. So, she sat outside on a bench, Falcon sat next to her while she held her sister's wand and necklace in her hands. All magical objects being taken from her during the surgery.

"She'll be okay," Falcon said, his arm wrapped around her waist, "I promise".

"Don't promise something you can't control," Hela said, her voice finally breaking, not wanting to cry in the hall.

"I know because her name was flickering on my list before, and now it's almost not. She's gonna make it," Hela couldn't help but smile and turned her body closer to his as he held her.

He held her for a few moments before she felt him move his head and was looking behind her. Following his gaze, she found Frigga, clearly standing nervously but other than that, stood in all her regal form. Hela, wiping her tears away, stood and said, "I don't want any Asgardians here, Queen Frigga".

Frigga took a few steps closer until she was in arms reach and said, "you grew up into a beautiful young woman, Hela".

"Queen Hela. We're nothing but Queens of realms, Queen Frigga, not even allies. It would do you well to address me as such".

"Just like your father," Frigga said, shaking her head ever so slightly, "always so perceptive of everyone but yourself".

At the mention of her father, Hela couldn't help but stiffen and replied, "what are you doing here, Queen Frigga? You have no place here".

Frigga raised her hand, pushed a strand of white hair out of Hela's face, and wrapped it around her ear. She didn't miss the young man behind Hela move closer, taking a protective stance with a hand at his waist, where Frigga was sure he had a blade hidden. She also noticed that Hela gasped for a single moment, Frigga moving the hair out of her face like she did when she was a child, smiling like when she was a child.

Hela didn't want to be remembering how Frigga used to be, so she raised her hand, grabbing the Asgardian Queen's wrist and said, "like I said, we are nothing to one another".

"To you, but not to me. I know you miss the family you once had-"

"The family that turned their back on me, betrayed me because of a single prophecy that may not come to pass. Imprisoned my brother, sent the other away so I couldn't see him".

"I never turned my back on you. I tried to fight for you...Hela, I've seen what you've become-"

"A monster".

"Never," Frigga said as she ripped her arm out of Hela's grip. Falcon was now standing beside Hela and seemed to glare at Frigga but she wasn't intimidated. "You think your father is the only one who knows about the passageways. You think he's the only one who uses them. You may never have seen me but I was there. Watching as you transformed Niflheim-"

"I won't ask you again, Queen Frigga," Hela said cutting her off, not wanting to speak about Niflheim with Frigga being there, knowing she would now have to up the guards around the passageways and speak to Akio about security. "What are you doing here?"

Frigga sighed knowing Hela was just as stubborn as she was as a child, just as stubborn as Loki. Trying to repair her family, especially at a time like this, seemed impossible. Straightening herself, Frigga answered, "your father felt your sister's pain-"

"He's her father, we taught her magic. He may not have been there physically but he was there. The connection was formed, of course he can feel it".

"I came to see what happened. Your father is beside himself with worry-"

"You mean he's threatening everyone on Asgard," Hela said with a small smirk she knew would irritate the Queen. She knew her father all too well.

"Yes," Frigga answered bluntly, "Odin will not release your father, I know that. So, I came to see her, to see what happened".

"You're not seeing her," Hela almost snapped and almost took a step forward if Falcon didn't have hold of her waist. "My sister doesn't need any of you in her life. Your precious husband and King showed up and now look what's happened. You cause death and destruction and pain wherever you go...go back to Asgard, tell my father that my sister stabbed herself because of Odin. Because she didn't want to be captured, she saw no other way. Tell him that my healer is going to save her, she'll heal, then she's leaving with me".

Hela then turned and walked to sit back down, looking at the double doors to the hospital wing, while Falcon stood in front of Frigga, waiting for her to leave. Frigga glanced to her granddaughter, wanting to say more, to stay with her until she knew her youngest granddaughter would be safe. She didn't even know her name.

"Dahlia," Hela said as if reading her mind, "her name is Dahlia Lily Astrid Amara. Papa won't listen to you, he'll believe you're lying. Not many people know her full name. If you tell him her name, he'll know I told you that she's being taken care of". Frigga could only nod, even though Hela wasn't looking up at her and only Falcon was, but he too nodded as she began to walk away.

* * *

"What you created was a self-fulfilling prophecy. By taking the kids, you gave them a reason to hate you. A reason for revenge," Frigga heard, not knowing who said it as she approached the front of the castle, only knowing it was a male American voice so she knew it was one of the Avengers.

As she approached the front of the castle to leave, she saw a group of people in the hallway near the door, discussing matters that she didn't want or care to listen to, but she could tell they were mortals. From their style of dress, different from the mortals she met, she knew they were members of the wizarding community, clearly professors of the school, while one man with rumpled grey hair, a green bowler hat and a pinstriped cloak seemed to believe himself superior by the way he held himself. Clearly, the others were trying to calm him down about the matter.

Frigga walked past them without a glance and saw that the Asgardians and her son's mortal friends were stood in the courtyard, if she could call them that considering the way they looked at Thor. She only paid them a glance before walking towards the scorch marks where she originally came through the Bifrost. She glanced up to the sky and said, "Heimdall, open the Bifrost".

"Frigga," Odin said as he walked towards her, entering the scorch marking.

"Loki needs to be told of his daughter's condition," Frigga said and Odin gestured to the soldiers and Warriors Three to enter the marking, knowing they too should be returning to Asgard. Thor followed, sensing that for the moment, he was unwelcome.

Before they could leave, however, Tony said to Thor, "hey, Point Break, remember you take her, you won't just be condemning her. All the kids you've taught, you may as well hand them to Voldemort yourself". Thor knew it to be true and as he looked up the Hogwarts tower he could see some of the children through the windows spying and knew that if Dahlia was to be taken, her prophecy would never come to pass. The Bifrost opened and the rainbow light took all eight Asgardians away.

Returning to Asgard, no one said anything as Heimdall bowed to the royal family, all that was heard was Frigga's quick steps as she wanted to get to the palace as soon as possible, Odin following her, trying to reason but she refused to listen. Reaching the palace grounds, a group of guards ran out while the bells chimed, signalling that a prisoner had escaped. "My King, Loki has escaped".

Odin tightened his grip on his staff and shouted, "FIND HIM, WAKE EVERYONE".

Odin knew that time was limited, if Loki was out of his cell, it was only a matter of time before he found his way off of Asgard and with the night sky, it didn't help them. He knew that if Loki was to escape, he would go to Midgard but with Hela there, it would be a fight Odin didn't know he could win. Even he didn't know how to defeat an army of the dead without having their weapons. It would be a fight to regain order. Odin did, however, have one advantage. He knew Loki's weakness. For almost 2000 years, Loki's weakness was always his children, it was the reason why Odin didn't kill them when many said he should have done. He knew that Loki would be uncontrollable if he did. Loki was always an intelligent boy, he knew that if he escaped and left Asgard, he would never make it back in undetected. Knowing that, he wouldn't leave without his son. That Odin could depend on.

While the Warriors Three and Lady Sif left to find Loki, Thor going to find his wife and son, and Frigga to find her son before anyone else, Odin gestured to one of the inner guards, Ake, who went with them to Midgard and said quietly, "go to Tyr, check to see if the beast is still contained".

"Yes, my lord," Ake said before walking hastily, not knowing that hidden in the shadows was the father of such beast.

* * *

What happened in the Great Hall, the ultimate truth behind the girl who lived, was now the talk of the school and everyone knew it would soon be the talk of the wizarding world. Many in the Muggle world even believed once it got out that Loki, the man who tried to take over New York, had a daughter on earth. While everyone had different opinions on what happened, none could compare to the group of Gryffindor's currently sat in their common room.

Hermione sat on a couch chair, while Fred sat on one of the arms and Ginny and George sat on the couch. Ron stood, leaning against the fire as they all stared at Dahlia's box on the table in front of them.

"She lied to us," Ron said breaking the silence that felt like it lasted forever.

Hermione's head snapped up, looking away from the box at Ron's bluntness, it was clear that his insensitive and immature nature was present. She said, "she couldn't help it. You heard in the Hall, they're going to take her".

"Her father's a murderer," Ginny mumbled looking down at her hands, "Loki...Professor Odinson said Loki killed-"

"It doesn't matter," Hermione snapped as she stood, "'Lia is our friend, no matter who her father is or what he's done. He's been in prison according to the professors for almost all of 'Lia's life, it's not like she was raised by him. We have to think rationally about this. She must have reasons for not telling us but she was clearly going to. She told us she had a sister before we went to the Hall-"

"And her father?" Ron asked, "for years, she's kept it a secret. We're supposed to be her friends, everything we've done, and she kept it from us. We've almost died, risked our lives for her and she couldn't trust us enough to tell us the truth". Ron then stepped away from the fireplace and picked up the box, which made the twins lean closer and Hermione to take a step towards him. Ron tried to open the box but then said, frustrated, "this stupid box. What'd you think is in it? Gold? Jewels? Power? Her father is a god".

"Ron," Hermione scolded, sounding like a mother which really annoyed Ron. "Put it down. It clearly means a lot to 'Lia if she willingly revealed herself for it".

Hearing this only increased Ron's anger, wanting to hurt Dahlia just like they had been hurt by her ever-growing lies. Feeling his grip tightening on the box, knuckles turning white in the process, his eyes began to flicker between the box and the fireplace. Hermione saw this and tried to grab the box, but it became a tug of war. One wanting to keep the box, one wanting to destroy it.

In the end, Ron's hand slipped and slapped Hermione, who was falling to the ground while raising a hand to her red cheek. Ron's other hand that held the box threw it into the fire before he even knew what he had done. He only noticed that Hermione was on the floor when the twins jumped up from their seats and Fred pinned Ron against the wall. "What the bloody hell?" Ron exclaimed then glanced down to see George by Hermione's side while Ginny went upstairs, not wanting to see her brothers fight.

"You ever touch her again and I swear-" Fred started before Hermione interrupted.

"Fred, it's okay".

"No, it's not," Fred sneered, his grip tightened on the front of his brother's jumper.

"Mum taught us better," George said, sharing his twin's anger. "We'll make sure to tell her she failed in manners from one son".

"Hermione, I'm sorry," Ron said pleading, honestly sorry for what he had done. "I didn't realise, my hand just slipped".

"Why?" She questioned, "why throw the box into the fire?"

"She lied to us, betrayed us-"

She cut him off, "so that entitles you to destroy something of hers? She could be dying right now, she could die tonight and that box was important...I don't know why, but did you ever consider that maybe her sister would want it? No, you didn't. You just threw it into-" she cut herself off as she glanced to the fire and mumbled "not burning".

Fred released Ron slightly as they all looked to the fire to see that she was right. The box was in the middle of the fireplace but the fire itself was pushed around the box so it wouldn't touch it. The box itself was pushing the flames away.

Crawling to the fireplace, Hermione reached in and brought the box out, not a mark or burn only soot on the clear wood. Brushing it off, the fire then went back to normal as if the box had some control over the flames and Hermione mumbled, "magic," as she stood holding it.

Ron pushed his brother's arm away before he stormed upstairs, Fred going to follow him, but Hermione said, "don't. I told you, I'm fine. Right now, all we need to worry about is 'Lia".

* * *

Authors note: I know some of you were expecting a fight scene or going to war instantly but I saw this chapter go one of two ways. Firstly, Hela instantly starts fighting and tries to kill Odin and the others. Secondly, running to her sister and protecting her. I happen to have a little sister and a few of my friends do too and the one thing I know about sisters, especially being an older one, is that you're there for one another. I don't know how many of you have siblings but I'm willing to bet if they were hurt, you would make sure they were safe and healthy and you would get revenge later, after they are safe. please review.


	30. Chapter 30: Fenrir

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Avengers.

Authors note: I saw an interview when JK Rowling said the Weasley family don't owe Harry a life debt when he saved Ginny as life debt has never been fully explained. So, as some of you brought it up, Dahlia in this story is not owed a life debt by the Weasley family. Welcome to the new followers and favourites and thank you to all of those of you who reviewed.

* * *

Chapter 30: Fenrir

For Hela, it felt like she had been waiting outside the Hospital Wing for information on her sister for hundreds of years. It was one of the most painful and anticipated waits she ever had to go through in her 1,839 years of living. Finally, healer Saida came out of the room, blood clearly on her clothes, and Hela immediately stood with Falcon holding her hand but the healer offered a smile as she said, "my Queen, she'll be fine".

Hela let off a sigh she didn't realise she was holding. Falcon smiled and said, "I told you".

Saida continued and said, "the blade's been safely extracted, I've managed to stop the bleeding and all the internal damage is repaid. The arrow wound to her leg is healing nicely and has been stitched and I have explained to the matron here not to give the Princess any potions as it could affect her recovery. The poison, however, is still in her system and I have slowed the process down, but I must return to Niflheim to make the antidote".

"Can we see her?" Hela asked.

Saida nodded and before she could say anything, her Queen practically ran past her into the wing. A bed was at the end of the room, different to the rest as the others were against the wall while this one was in the centre at the end where the windows were. Hela knew it was moved during the surgery so Saida, and presumably the matron Madam Pomfrey, could move around the bed. Most of the blood was cleared away but Hela quickly glanced and saw the sheets and bloody clothing the matron was trying to hide. Walking to Dahlia, Falcon let go of Hela's hand as he stood back next to Saida and glanced to Akio, who stood against the wall near Dahlia's bed and nodded to the soldier.

As Hela sat down on the bed next to her sister, she dropped Dahlia's wand and necklace next to her and grasped her sister's hand, she couldn't believe how deathly pale she was and it didn't help that she was now wearing a white gown. She knew her sister would have lost a lot of blood but the paleness in her cheeks, Hela only ever saw people like that when they weren't far from death. Hela kissed Dahlia's hand then asked Saida, "when can she be safe for travel? When can she return to Niflheim?"

"With the antidote administered regularly, I would say she can return in three days. That is if nothing interferes with her recovery, milady".

"I'm opening a portal in two hours for some of our soldiers to come through and make camp. Can you make the antidote in that time or do I have to open another portal?"

The light elf thought for a moment before she nodded and said, "the timing should be fine".

Hela then simply waved her hand and the portal opened, hearing Madam Pomfrey gasp at the sight, but Saida simply curtsied before stepping into the portal. Hela didn't watch as she closed it but she could sense new people entering the room and when she looked, she saw headmaster Dumbledore and Professors McGonagall and Snape.

"Headmaster," Madam Pomfrey said as she looked between the group of professors and the people from Niflheim.

Hela stood from the bed but stayed stood in front of her sister, as did Falcon and Akio who stayed to the side but had a hand on a hidden blade. He may not have been noticed by the others immediately but if danger occurred, he would be the last face they saw before Falcon collected their souls for Niflheim.

"It seems that a great secret has been revealed tonight, one that Dahlia has been keeping to herself. I believe introductions are in order," Dumbledore said taking a step closer but Falcon held up his hand to stop him and Hela was the one to step forward then, an emotionless mask now showing.

"I'm well aware what Thor has been teaching about realms and has made it known that I rule the realm of Niflheim. Of course, many of what he has been teaching has been from the point of view of an Asgardian, so not entirely true. I am Hela, Queen of Niflheim, Goddess of Death, daughter of the Liesmith Loki, god of mischief and lies, sister of the great wolf Fenrir, the Midgardian serpent Jörmungandr and the witch Dahlia. This is Falcon, also known as Death, my second in command," Hela gestured to Falcon then to Akio, "Akio, the head commander of my army, soldiers and guards. I would say it's an honour to meet you, Albus Dumbledore, but it really isn't".

While Dumbledore stayed stood straight with his head held high, both Professors Snape and McGonagall glanced to one another. Not thinking that they just met Death himself among other things and were both wondering why the Queen of Death said Dumbledore's name with such hate.

"My sister goes to school here, of course I am aware of all of your names. Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall, and Albus Dumbledore, all members of the Order of the Phoenix, including the founder himself," Hela said, answering the question that no one voiced on how she knew Dumbledore's name.

"Have I done something to offend you?" The headmaster asked.

Hela looked between the group of professors and Falcon, not believing what she was hearing. Even Falcon, though he masked it, was surprised by the question. Hela eventually said, "by the Norns, you're being serious. You don't see what's wrong, do you? For starters, your lack of trust in those people around you, those willing to risk their lives for the cause of taking down Voldemort and yet, you don't tell them exactly what's going on, even those closest," Hela gestured to the two professors which made both look confused. "You left my baby sister on a doorstep in the middle of the night with just a letter, with people I know Lily wouldn't want to be looking after her daughter. Yes, I did my research. You keep secrets from my sister when it is her life on the line, you didn't even tell her that there is a prophecy about her, which is why he wants her dead. You had a professor walking around the school with Voldemort on the back of his head for a year and you didn't realise and if you did, you didn't care. You placed traps that are supposed to protect an object that three first years could break. You allowed my sister to participate in a tournament that could kill her, it almost did and it caused Voldemort to return to a physical form. Time and time again, my sister and her friends have shown to figure things out before even you did. But the thing that goes against you the most is that if my father hadn't discovered that my sister was alive, that she didn't die that night in Godric's Hollow, my sister would now be a puppet and you the puppeteer. You would have manipulated her into believing that sacrificing herself for this war is the right thing because that is what you want. A sacrificial lamb. I'm delighted to tell you that you're not getting that. My sister knows what's going on, she knows what's happened and how Voldemort survived all this time. Unlike you, I don't keep secrets from her..."

"Albus?" McGonagall questioned after a moment of silence, but Dumbledore stood still watching Hela and his gaze drifted to the unconscious Dahlia.

Hela knew in that moment that Dumbledore's Order was now split. Even if they didn't know it, two members, his right-hand woman and the spy, now doubted his honesty. Even if they never told anyone, they would now doubt everything he said. They would find themselves questioning whether every action was the right one and would subconsciously be trying to figure out the secret of Voldemort's survival.

"And here comes earth's mightiest heroes," Hela said sarcastically without trying to break her mask as the Avengers, minus Thor, entered the room. "Please come in, it's not like I have enough people in here I don't want to see".

"How is she?" Bruce asked with what seemed to be concern.

"She will heal," Hela answered bluntly, "with the antidote for the poison, she will heal and then be transported to Niflheim in a few days".

"I do not think that is wise," Dumbledore advised.

"Your opinion does not matter to me," Hela said immediately, "you only want her here because of the prophecy. I will tell you this, my sister and I will defeat Voldemort, he will die along with the rest of his followers. Your only concern should be the safety and security of the students and others in your world".

"Death is not the answer to everything," Dumbledore advised.

Hela almost scoffed as she shook her head and said, "it is when they're willing to kill everyone, including their own blood if it means succeeding. It is if they're willing to slaughter children just because they're not pure-blood. You may tell your Order, your little soldiers, to not kill but don't fool yourself into believing that you can win this war without killing. Don't fool yourself into believing you could have won the last one if it wasn't for Lily's sacrifice, and that was when everyone knew he was evil. Your own Ministry doesn't believe you now. Why would I leave my sister here with you?"

"And she's safer with you?" questioned Clint. "Someone who abandoned her?".

Hela almost clenched her fists in anger but knew not to show her true emotions, "I would never abandon her".

"Oh really," Clint said taking a step forward and noticed that Falcon and Akio did the same.

"Clint," Natasha said warningly, not wanting Hela to use her powers on the man she loved, not after watching what she did to Thor.

Clint said accusingly, "clearly, you can travel between worlds, we've got evidence and sightings of that for years. Clearly, you have protection and an army and magic but yet, you couldn't be bothered to protect your sister after Voldemort attacked. You left her with relatives that abused her. Who kept her locked in a cupboard, called her freak. She didn't even know her own name when she started school. Why would she be safe with you?"

Abused, the single word screaming in Hela's mind. Her emotionless mask fell as she turned sideways to look at her beloved sister. Abused they said. Now it all made sense in her mind. Although the looking glass may never have worked when finding her because they believed she died, Lily's parents had also checked on their eldest daughter and her family and had never seen Dahlia present. It was a question that pondered on all of their minds when they discovered Dahlia was staying with them, but they were in such bliss they didn't want to ask. Now it made sense. If what the archer said was true, if Dahlia was locked in a cupboard, maybe all the times they checked on Petunia over the years Dahlia was out of sight, locked away.

"You didn't know," Natasha said, seeing not only the Queen's reaction but also Falcon's. He moved closer and placed a hand on her arm, as if to comfort her.

Tony then shrugged, even though Hela couldn't see and asked, "how could you not know? We know it was clearly covered up but like you've said, you're a goddess".

"Get out," Falcon commanded immediately but formally said, "you've been informed about the Princess's condition and the plans to take her back to Niflheim. Anything more and the Queen will have you informed. Leave now". Falcon then nodded to Akio who moved forward to escort them out, willingly or not, as Falcon said, "stand guard. If they need the matron, she shall be informed".

Akio gave a single nod, understanding his command and luckily, the Avengers and the professors left without resistance and Madam Pomfrey returned to her office to the side. They could all clearly tell that the sisters needed to be together, but Falcon wasn't going to leave the woman he loved with the news that her sister was abused.

As soon as the door closed, Hela broke. Tears flooded, streaming down her cheeks, and her knees broke. If it wasn't for Falcon quickly catching her, gathering her into his arms, she would have fallen. "How could I not see it?" She sobbed, "how could I not protect her?"

"You didn't know, she didn't tell you. How could you?" Falcon said, holding onto her waist tightly.

"Papa...papa warned me before I saw her again that it seemed like she questioned people's feelings towards her. That she was insecure. That she didn't believe him at the beginning when he said he loved her. I even asked her when she came to Niflheim about it, but she didn't want to tell me. We thought it was because we weren't there, that Petunia still held some hate for Lily, so she never felt loved and blamed us for it, but we never imagined abuse".

Falcon just held her in his arms as she wept and told her the only thing he knew would bring her comfort. "It's okay, she's safe now. She's here and she's safe".

* * *

Following Ake through the Asgardian palace would have been a lot simpler for Loki if one, the palace wasn't on high alert for his escape which meant the corridors were filled with guards and two, if he had full access to his powers so that he could disguise himself. Since Loki was placed in his cell, he knew there would be no simple way of escaping. After all, the dungeon did hold some of the nine realms' greatest villains and for that, you needed a little more protection than guards and your average walls. Knowing that the generator that kept the cells locked up tight was of the same design as the ones that created the shield around the palace in case of an attack, Loki knew that continuous energy to it could cause it to shatter. Of course, they could sense any magic used so it had to be small amounts spread over time. During the years he had been doing it, he could slowly tell that the wards were weakening but he knew they wouldn't break for at least another year of continuous use. That plan, obviously, went out of the window when Loki felt Dahlia's pain. He needed to get out and he needed to do it now.

Odin knew his weakness though: his children. Odin knew he wouldn't leave without Fenrir as Loki didn't know if he could get back into Asgard to find him. Odin may be wise but he was illogical when it came to the prophecy. He would act quickly, sending someone to see if Loki had discovered where Fenrir was and just as Loki predicted, he sent one of his inner circle, Ake, and from then it was simple.

What Loki didn't anticipate though was the amount of magic and energy needed to get out of the cell and to take down the group of guards who quickly came when they heard the commotion. He was weak and he knew it but he couldn't fail. He made a promise to Dahlia, to Hela, even to Lily, that he would find the boys and be a family again. He made a promise to himself. One member of that family was now gone but he would still keep his word, he would unite his family.

Loki followed Ake through the palace, hiding in alcoves or behind statues when Ake looked around, clearly making sure he wasn't followed. The foolish man was clearly more concerned about getting to his destination than looking properly. Going deep beneath the palace, past the armoury, the vaults, the dungeons, until they came to the very bottom of the palace which was basically old storage for artefacts from other worlds. Following him through the halls, he came to the end with Ake facing the wall and for a moment, Loki thought he may have been caught but Ake reached up to a part of the wall and pushed it. It opened and revealed a staircase.

Loki couldn't believe it, in all of Asgard his son was hidden beneath the palace itself. He had searched and searched but he never found the hidden passage. Acting quickly, he moved to the stairs before the wall closed.

Loki heard as he walked down the steps, following the torches pinned against the walls, "What are you doing here?" A voice he had rarely ever heard. The voice of Tyr, one of Odin's most trusted commanders. Loki could count on both hands, and still have fingers to spare, the number of times he had seen Tyr since his children were taken. Tyr had a part to play in trapping his eldest son in chains; he only had one hand, the right having clearly been torn off, Loki recognised the marks on his skin. He knew it was Fenrir that did it and it brought a smirk to Loki's face every time he saw the man because he knew that his son wouldn't go down gently. He wouldn't, even as a child, bow down to anyone who hurts him or his family.

"Loki has escaped from his cell. The King wants to know if the beast is still contained," Ake said.

Tyr grumbled, "he believes the Liesmith will come for the beast".

Loki looked around the rocks he was hidden behind and saw Tyr pick up a whip from his waist before entering a small doorway, leading to a dark cave.

"Where is he? Is he gone?" Ake asked with a hint of panic and Loki could hear a sword being drawn and a whip being whipped at the ready.

He clenched his fists, about to storm in and kill both men if they laid a hand on his child but he heard Tyr respond to Ake, "be vigilant, the beast isn't as foolish as people would believe".

"BEHIND YOU" Ake shouted and Loki heard the rattle of chains and growls of his beloved son.

He was running to the entrance before they could harm Fenrir but it was too late. The whips that Tyr held was wrapped around Fenrir's front right leg, blood already seeping through the whip. He managed to sneak behind Ake and snapped his neck before the soldier even knew it was coming, too preoccupied by the monster before him. The sound of his demise, however, caught the attention of both Tyr and Fenrir. Tyr, knowing that he couldn't fight on two fronts with just one hand, dropped the whip and drew his sword. He took a few steps back to have a clear sight of both father and son as Loki picked up Ake's sword.

Fenrir was the first to strike, lunging forward to attack but Tyr swished his sword and striked Fenrir, cutting the wolf from a couple of inches above his eye down to the middle of his cheek. It caused his left eye to become bloodshot and his vision hazed as he stepped back. Loki swung his sword and it connected with Tyr's, Loki wasn't surprised that Tyr was an impressive fighter. He was one of the guards in charge of seeing that Thor learned everything he needed to in order to become a great warrior. It was one of the reasons that Odin picked him to help trap Fenrir and keep guard. The fight didn't last long as their swords crossed. Fenrir threw the whip off his leg and from far away, he pounced. Loki barely saw him coming, barely saw anything as he flung himself to the ground, moving out of the way of his eldest child.

It was only when he looked up from the ground did he see his son devouring Tyr's head. He only saw the headless body drop to the floor as it was spewing blood along the cave floor and as his son turned to him, his eyes red from his wolf form, his black fur was sticky around his jaw and neck from the head dripping blood in his mouth. The head then dropped and Fenrir howled in victory. Loki stood, leaving the sword on the floor and the corner of his lips began to turn into a smile.

However, the smile didn't last as long as Loki had hoped as his son stopped howling and began to take small threatening steps towards him, growling. Loki took a few steps back as he held up his hand and said, confused, "Fenrir, it's me," not knowing why his son would attack him. He tried to do magic, to make the torches shine brighter if his son couldn't see him clearly, but it didn't work. "Fenrir...it's me...it's your father".

Fenrir seemed to hesitate for a moment, his growling stopped but he continued to come forward. Loki felt like smacking himself in that moment, his son hadn't seen him since he was a child, for over a thousand years he hadn't seen his father. Was it a possibility that he could have forgotten him?

He stopped walking back and instead took a step forward and held out his hand for his son to smell. If he didn't recognise him by sight, maybe his scent could jog his son's memories of him. Who knew what state his son's mind would be in, being trapped in a cave with nothing and no one as company. "Fenrir, it really is me..." he was close enough to touch him now, Fenrir began to sniff his hand but continued to glare in caution. The god of mischief threw caution to the wind and reached out to stroke his son's fur but he felt the blood, the scars that were embedded beneath his soft thick fur, and Loki collapsed to his knees, tears staining his eyes as he felt old and new scars. From the day each child was born he promised to protect them, but with the evidence in front of him, he knew he had failed. "Pup," he almost cried out.

It was as if that single phrase shook something within the great wolf. The almost ten-foot wolf lied down and licked his father's face and it took less than a second for Loki to wrap his arms around the wolf's neck. Not quite being able to reach all the way but enough to comfort the both of them.

Loki pulled away a few moments later when he heard footsteps coming down the stone steps. "Let's get you out of here". He stood as Fenrir stayed down so that Loki could reach for the fetter holding around his neck. "No," Loki snarled when he read the scripture engraved in the fetter. Magic. Magic that Loki was familiar with: binding. Fenrir whined until Loki read the scripture of old elvish, "it says 'that which binds thou beast, shall only be free when the blood of a pure Asgardian is willingly given'".

Fenrir stood, knowing that his father's blood wasn't Asgardian. He heard the rumours, he heard of his father's imprisonment, the guards didn't keep quiet what was going on. They sometimes even taunted him with stories, some of which he didn't know were true or not but it was all he had.

Loki picked the sword up off the floor, ready to fight the soldier who came in and it didn't matter that Fenrir began to nudge him towards the rocks to hide, he wouldn't leave his son again. As the soldier came around the corner and entered the cave rock doorway, the soldier was stunned but didn't have enough time to draw his weapon as his body went limp to the floor. Frigga was standing behind him with her head held high and her sword where the soldier's head was. She put her sword down as she stepped through the archway and smiled at the sight before her.

"Little wolf, my son," she took a step forward but quickly realised that she wasn't welcomed. Father and son's protective stance still standing while Loki didn't release the blade and Fenrir growled.

"What are you doing here?" Loki questioned.

Frigga took small slow steps as she said, "when I found Fenrir all those years ago, I read the inscription on that fetter and knew that very few would give their blood willingly. Your fath-" Loki glared at her, "Odin, is sending more people down here. They want to move Fenrir once again, so we have to get him and you out of here now".

"You knew," Loki said, "you knew I'd never be able to free him".

"...yes," she said regretfully, "but I had hoped that we would find him together. Throughout the years, I left books and scrolls of hidden places within Asgard, in places you could easily find them. I hoped that you would find him, but this place," she gestured to the cave around them, "I did not know".

The sound of footsteps behind her made Frigga swiftly look back as she knew more guards were coming for the transport. The unconscious guard on the floor was only the messenger to prepare Tyr.

"We have to leave now," Frigga said turning back to her son and grandson. Loki put the sword down and Fenrir stopped growling as he crouched down so Frigga could reach. She swiftly walked towards them, cutting the palm of her hand with her sword and then placed it over the writing on the fetter. As it flowed onto the writing, the writing itself began to glow and the blood bubbled as it was burned into the text.

Just like that, the middle of the fetter opened, and it dropped easily from Fenrir's neck onto the floor. At the same time as this, his black fur began to disappear, his red eyes faded and changed to his father's green. Loki only just dropped the sword and caught him in time as Fenrir's legs gave way. His son was back. He wore nothing but a pair of once-long pants that were ripped and torn through time as they barely covered anything. His toned chest and abs were covered in scars from what Loki could imagine were whip marks and he knew that if he looked on his back, it would be even worse.

"Papa," Fenrir said gravelly.

"Pup," Loki said smiling as he looked down at his son.

It was that moment of happiness, however, that made him forget about the oncoming danger. That made him forget about whoever was coming down the stairs. "ODIN, NO!" he heard Frigga exclaim and he barely managed to look behind him to see Odin, Thor, and four guards before he felt a dart hit him in the neck. A dart with the poison of the Shasax tree which grew only in the furthest mountains in the north of Asgard. A poison that spread throughout the body within seconds causing instant paralysis. His eyes drifted closed just in time to see his son fall to the same fate as his father and Loki fought with every millisecond but he couldn't resist the poison in his veins.

* * *

Authors note: I am so sorry but I had to do it, you'll see. For those of you who go to or went to American high school, I need your help with a story I'm working on. Just put in the review American-high-here and I will message you what I need please, thank you. Please review.


	31. Chapter 31: Sister Dahlia

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Avengers.

Authors note: Thank you to everyone who helped with my whole, American high school problem. I've learned more about it in the last few days than I ever thought I would. Welcome to the new followers and favourites and before you all fret, no this chapter does not finish on a cliffhanger.

* * *

Chapter 31: Sister Dahlia

"You had no right," Frigga said sternly as she paced in front of Odin who was stood on a balcony overlooking Asgard while Thor stood leaning against a wall not too far away, looking unsure of himself. They had just drugged both Loki and Fenrir and placed them in the dungeon while a new fetter was being made for Fenrir.

"I AM KING," Odin shouted as he turned to her, "I have every right. Loki was sentenced to spend the rest of his days in the dungeons which is where he will be. Fenrir will follow the same fate as he has done for the past millennia".

"Imprisoned for all eternity? He's your son, your grandson. Did you not see the scars on Fenrir's body, how he has been treated?" Frigga then gave a small smile and said reminiscing, "can you not remember when they were children?" Odin looked away from Frigga and looked out to Asgard, "do you not remember when Hela would draw you pictures and even if you were meeting rulers from other realms, she would give them to you and you would sit her on your lap while she explained what she drew? Do you not remember how wise Jörmungandr was from such a young age? How he would watch you work, always questioning what was right and wrong? Do you not remember how protective Fenrir was of all of us, his family? How he said every time there was a threat that he would one day be big and strong enough to protect all of Asgard from those who wish us harm". She then looked between Thor, who had his head down, and Odin and said, "do you not remember when the boys would play fight with their uncle and the Warriors Three? You would all be laughing saying that one day they could be fine warriors..."

Frigga's smile disappeared as she looked down to her fingertips for a moment, remembering all the memories of the children, tears stained her eyes as she tried holding back her emotions. Through all the good, she couldn't help but remember the bad that soon came. She then looked back to Odin, her lips tight for a moment before she said...

"Or do you still cling to the fact that Fenrir trusted you so much that when you told him a story of a monster from another realm, that you needed his help to make sure the fetter was strong enough, he followed you blindly. That he tried fetter after fetter on until he said he wanted someone to put their hand in his mouth every time he put a fetter on...clearly, he didn't trust you anymore. Did you see the trust in his eyes fade overtime? Did you hear the cries, the screams of Jörmungandr and Hela as they were dragged from the palace gardens to the bridge? Was there hatred in their eyes when you gave the order to throw them away like they were nothing?"

"ENOUGH," Odin commanded as he took a few deep breaths before turning to his wife and Queen, "what would you have me do? No matter who they were, they are destined to destroy-"

"Who they were?" Frigga said solemn, "they really mean nothing to you?". A tear finally fell down her cheek and Odin had the audacity to reach up to wipe it away but she stood by her beliefs and stepped back, away from him. She clenched her fists and said, "they **are** my grandchildren. Loki **is** my son. I do not care what a prophet has predicted when we all know it may not come to pass. Very few prophecies are truly etched into the universe, we know there's isn't one".

"We must be cautious. This isn't a simple prophecy, this is the end to everything," Odin commanded.

Frigga shook her head slowly as she wiped her tears away and asked, "and what of your plans for Dahlia? She was raised on Midgard; her mother was mortal...she was never mentioned in the prophecy".

Odin seemed to think for a moment. Yes, the half-mortal child was never mentioned, no indication of anyone from Midgard causing any problems for the Asgardians. She didn't have a monstrous appearance and she inherited her mother's mortal ageing so she wouldn't live very long, but she had not only her father's magic but also that of Midgard. It was possible she was involved, prophecies didn't mention everything. It was possible that she could help bring about the end of the nine realms.

"We must take precautions-"

"No!" Frigga gasped knowing Dahlia would suffer.

"Father," for the first time Thor spoke as he pushed himself off of the wall and walked towards them. "I do not think this is wise-"

"Enough," Odin snapped.

"But, father, there's a prophecy about her," Thor bellowed, hoping his father would listen. He had made a mistake by acting irrationally but all he could think of were his friends', if he could still call them that, words regarding Dahlia and the part she played in saving the magical community. Thankfully, both he and Frigga looked, Odin in curiosity while Frigga in horror. She saw what one prophecy did to her grandchildren, now there was another. Thor looked between his parents and said, "in the magical community on Midgard, there is a war brewing, a second war. It goes back many years but there is a man who calls himself Lord Voldemort. He believes those that do not have magic are worthless and those that do have magic but have ancestors who don't come from magic, those they call Muggle-borns, those born to parents that don't have it, should die. The first war began in the year 2000, he already had an army and allies and the war lasted 11 years. That may not seem much to us but to a Midgardian, it's a long time. The war consisted of stealth attacks, espionage, torture and mass killings of men, women and children in the wizarding community and in the non-wizarding world. Entire families were massacred, thousands died. The headmaster of the magical school, Hogwarts, named Albus Dumbledore created an order of warriors to fight against Voldemort and his warriors, Death Eaters. He called it the Order of the Phoenix. Dahlia's parents...her mother and James Potter". Thor corrected himself, now he knew James potter wasn't her father. "Were a part of the Order, they fought to end the war because Lily, Dahlia's mother, was a Muggle-born. At the height of the war, a prophecy was told of a child born at the end of July who would have the power to vanquish Voldemort. Dahlia is that child. They went into hiding, trying to hide her away but a traitor was among the Order and on the night of October 31st 2011, Voldemort found them and killed James Potter. According to stories, Lily tried to save her daughter, stood in front of her crib willing to sacrifice herself, and she did. Voldemort casted the Killing Curse on her and then turned on Dahlia".

Frigga gasped and placed her hands over her mouth. She knew Lily had died, but Loki had never told her how.

"He casted the Killing Curse on Dahlia but it rebounded, destroying his body instead. The sacrifice that Lily made gave Dahlia the protection of an ancient magic but when Voldemort was destroyed, a lighting-shaped scar was left on Dahlia's forehead. She is the only person in existence to survive".

"So, her prophecy has been complete, I do not see why we cannot take precautions now," Odin said.

Immediately Frigga glared at him, only thinking of himself and the prophecy that may never come to pass, while Frigga's thoughts were more on her granddaughter. Frigga asked, "who's been caring for her all these years?"

Thor nodded slightly, understanding his mother's concern, and answered, "she was left in the care of Lily's sister, Petunia and her husband. They have a son Dahlia's age. She was left there under protection wards so that no one could get to her while she lived with someone who shared her blood". Thor didn't wish to tell his mother of the treatment Dahlia had received while there, he knew she would be furious and go down to Midgard herself and to the Dursleys. He continued, "after she was moved, Dahlia was named the Girl-Who-Lived. From my time in the magical community, many were told stories of Dahlia as a child and how she saved them. She's their saviour".

"A saviour of the past," Odin commented, "she will be brought to Asgard".

"Father, you misunderstand," Thor said stepping forward, "if we were to take her, she would one day have to return and fight once more. His body was destroyed, yes, but Voldemort lives". Odin suddenly looked concerned that such a man survived and was intrigued. "I do not know how but for many years he has tried to return and last year he did, creating a new body. Dahlia was there, as was a young boy named Cedric. He died but Dahlia lived bringing his body back with her when she escaped. That summer, Albus Dumbledore brought back the Order and began recruiting once more. So did Voldemort, however, and he has already sprung free his followers from their prison. Their Ministry, the people in power, do not believe he has returned. Voldemort is being cunning, using their naivety. He has tried numerous times to kill Dahlia but each time she has fought and survived. The Order, the people that believe he is back, are now looking to Dahlia to fulfil her prophecy...father, I do not know if removing her from Midgard is right or not but Dahlia is the only hope to stop him. Her prophecy, I believe, is one edge in the universe itself".

Odin turned away from his son to look out onto the balcony over Asgard while Frigga turned to him and said, "she needs her father".

He said nothing.

"Odin, she cannot fight in a war, she cannot kill a man by herself, she is a child who has already lost her mother. Let her have her family back. She maybe dying, at least let her have her family there with her".

Once again, he said nothing, only looked over his kingdom.

Frigga, however, had a different matter to handle, she said she would tell Loki of his daughter's condition and she had yet to have the chance. She walked towards the door and said, "I must inform Loki on Dahlia's condition".

"You will not," Odin commanded, only turning his head to look at her.

"Yes, I will," Frigga said with as much stubbornness as she could muster and looked him dead in the eye, so he knew she was serious, "for too long I have stood idly by and watched my family fall apart. I'm finished. I will see him, and I will tell him of his daughter's condition. If you wish to stop me, you will have to chain me up but know this, if you do, I will leave Asgard and never return...I love you, my dear husband, but your fear of the prophecy is driving you further and further away from the man I married. Please, make the right decision". That was all Frigga said as she did not let them speak anymore. If Odin truly wanted to stop her from seeing Loki, he would have to send guards and they would have to be prepared to fight. If she was leaving Asgard, she wouldn't be leaving with her son believing his daughter was dead.

* * *

Loki couldn't see anything for the moment, just felt the tingling feeling all over his body that he knew was his magic coming back to him, slowly. He tried to move his body but everything felt heavy, he tried to recall what happened, but his mind was away with him, as if he was travelling through the Bifrost. His senses were slowly coming back to him, so much so that he began to hear grunting and whispers that sounded like his son. It all came back to him, like he had been struck by lightning. He remembered Dahlia getting hurt, the pain he felt being connected to her. He remembered finally finding his son, the scars that his son bore from all the years of torture and mistreatment.

It took everything in him to open his eyes, to force his senses to listen to him, and slowly but surely, his eyes began to open. He could see the golden light of the cells, knowing immediately he was back in the dungeon but it wasn't the cell walls that held his attention. It was the young man sat on the floor with his legs to his chest while Eir was placing some herbal paste along all of his scars. It was the fact that Frigga, the real Frigga, was kneeling nearby talking to Fenrir. His son looked cleaner, the dirt from his time imprisoned now gone, his long dark-brown wavy hair had been cut so it fell not too far past his shoulders. On both sides were two plaits that held together some pieces of hair from falling into his face, but the rest was hanging free. His once twisted and filthy beard that Loki saw was now gone, all that was left was stubble. To a Midgardian he would look to be a nineteen-year-old young man, none would ever guess that Fenrir was 1,896-years-old. His clothing was also changed, gone were the old rags, now replaced with long dark-brown pants, leather boots and to the side of Fenrir, Loki could see a light-blue shirt.

They didn't notice he had woken but when Fenrir groaned once again, Loki summed up all of his strength to move. He rolled onto his front and tried to push himself up and that's when they noticed, and he said trying to sound strong, "get away from him".

Frigga immediately stood and pulled Eir away from Fenrir, both women standing as Frigga took the basin filled with her leftover paste and gestured to Eir to leave. Eir was hesitant of course but Frigga ordered the guards, who were stood not too far away from the cell due to Odin's orders, to open up the cell and Eir left.

Fenrir looked up to his father and as green eyes locked on green, Loki mustered up enough strength to crawl to his son and soon kneeled in front of him. He cupped his son's face and traced his thumb over the soon-to-be scar across his eye. His son winced for a moment but Loki stopped and asked, "how badly are you hurt? Are you okay? Are you-"

Fenrir smiled as best he could as he had tears in his eyes, he brought up his left hand and wrapped it around his father's wrist and said, "I'm okay now...papa, what's going to happen now?"

Loki didn't want to tell his son that he didn't know. He wasn't strong enough to break the cell wards again, not yet at least. Loki didn't even believe he was strong enough to fight Odin's soldiers without his magic. He wanted to tell his son that they were going to get out of there, that they were going to get back their family and go somewhere Odin couldn't touch them. But he couldn't.

Loki looked at all of his son's injuries and saw that most of them were covered in the paste before dropping his hands from his son and looking to Frigga, who stood giving them both looks of sympathy. "What are you doing here?" Loki asked.

"I'm here to help" she said bluntly before taking a couple of steps towards them and kneeling down before sitting on the floor. "Let me help".

"Why? Why are you here?" Loki demanded answers, "Odin forbade you from coming down here. After what they've done today, if I get out of this cell, if I see him again-"

"He didn't do it," Frigga said interrupting quickly as she could see the darkness in her son's eyes, she knew his threats were true. "She's in good hands".

"What?" He gasped, wanting to believe the truth but knowing what lies the Asgardians speak.

"Your daughter is safe".

"Hela?" Fenrir immediately asked and suddenly got defensive, "I heard the guards say she is now the ruler of Niflheim, what has Odin done to her?"

"Nothing, Hela is safe," Frigga said then looked to Loki, knowing it was his place to tell Fenrir the truth.

Loki hesitated, not knowing how his son would react. Would he accept his sister with open arms or would he resent her for being born while he was in captivity? Fenrir, sensing something was wrong, looked to his father for answers and for a moment, Loki had his head down but finally looked up and said, "you have another sister".

Fenrir began to breathe heavily and his eyes went wide under the revelation, "what?" he gasped.

It took a moment for Loki to think about what to say but what he finally said was, "seventeen years ago, I went down to Midgard in search for your brother. Hela and I have been searching for the both of you but we could never find either of you".

"I know..." Fenrir answered while Loki looked intrigued, "the guards had to keep on moving me whenever you got close. Eighty years ago, you searched the caves in the north". Loki nodded. "I was there," Fenrir said, "trapped, just like in the caves below us, but I could see through one of the walls, it was made of perception magic to make you look the other way. I saw you looking, for days you looked. I tried calling out for you, but you couldn't hear me. A week later I was moved down to the cave, been there ever since".

Fenrir seemed to get upset when he said that so Loki placed a hand in his and said, "I'm here now and I won't let anyone take you from me again".

Fenrir nodded and took a deep breath before he said, "you were saying about Midgard".

Loki nodded "I went down to Midgard, to see if I could find any sign of your brother. I couldn't, even with my magic there was no sign of him. I did, however, meet a woman...Lily"

Frigga straightened up, knowing that was one of Dahlia's middle names but tried not to move as father and son were having a moment and she wanted to hear the story without being told to leave.

"I fell in love with her," Loki said and Fenrir could tell that his father didn't really want to talk about it so he squeezed his hand, offering what little comfort he could considering he didn't know the woman. "I fell in love and fifteen years ago, almost sixteen, our daughter was born. Dahlia. Knowing what Odin would do, I hid them. She grew up on Midgard ageing as a mortal, but her mother died when she was one. Murdered by a man who tried to kill your sister. I thought Dahlia was murdered too. During the same time, I found out that Odin and Frigga aren't-"

"Your real parents. Your parents were frost giants," Fenrir said, and Loki looked surprised but also horrified knowing Thor told his son stories of the monsters and would hate himself if his son hated who he was from stories. "The guards talk," Fenrir shrugged, "they took your children, lied about who you are and then the woman you love and child are murdered...is that why you tried to take over?"

Loki's continuous surprise over the facts his son knew was clear. It seemed the guards truly didn't care if Fenrir could hear them nor did they believe he would ever get out.

"I heard about what you did on Asgard, what you did on Midgard, why you were put here in the dungeons..." Fenrir gave him a small smile then tried to joke, "I don't think it was a wise idea, papa".

"I was giving up hope. No sign of you or your brother, Hela was as safe as she could be with her own world, an army to protect her. I thought that through taking over Midgard I could find your brother, exact revenge on the people who took Lily and Dahlia from me then storm the rest of the universe until I found you".

Fenrir let off an unbelievable laugh and said, "I don't think that would have worked, papa".

"Maybe not," Loki said, smiling slightly.

A few moments of silence passed between them, Loki wanting his son to absorb the information of a new sister. Finally, Fenrir asked, "what's she like...Dahlia?"

"Stubborn," the simple word made both men laugh and Frigga smile, "as stubborn as the rest of you kids but a lot like her mother. Stubborn, caring, a powerful witch with Midgardian magic and my Aesir magic. She looks a lot like Hela with black hair, pale complexion, but has her mother's green eyes".

"Please tell me we don't have two Hela's," Fenrir complained, "we could barely handle her".

Loki laughed, "they may be similar but they're so very different. Like Jörmungandr, she likes to read, books on magic and where she truly comes from the most. But she is a lot like you". Fenrir narrowed his eyes, "protective of the ones she loves until the point of recklessness. A quality her mother also had".

"There's a story there," Fenrir said knowingly.

"What eleven-year-old do you know who would willingly fight a twelve-foot troll, after only knowing about magic for two months, just to save a friend?"

Fenrir smiled proudly and said, "go sis".

Loki shook his head disapprovingly and said, "please do not encourage your sister to do anything more. I already have the strong feeling that both of my daughters have been doing something reckless and keeping secrets from me".

"We're your children, what do you think?" Fenrir said smirking, already knowing his sisters are probably up to no good. "You said you thought she died, how do you know it's really her on Midgard?"

"Magic," Loki answered and Fenrir rolled his eyes, knowing that was the answer. "She was born with both kinds of magic but she was too young for me to teach her. Lily was murdered by a man who goes by the name of Voldemort. On the night Lily died, he came with the sole intention of killing your sister".

Fenrir removed his hand from his fathers and clenched his fists. He may not know his sister but the simple thought of someone wanting to hurt someone that was his, his family, made his blood boil. Bring it down to him being a wolf if you must, if someone was threatening to hurt a member of his family, his pack, it was like a natural instinct for Fenrir to protect them. Fenrir didn't know the stories, hadn't seen the scars that Dahlia had, but he already wanted to kill Voldemort.

Loki continued, "he killed Lily and I thought he killed Dahlia. When I got to the house, I was already too late. Lily was...dead on the floor". Loki waited a moment before continuing, the memories of that night springing too many emotions. "There were a few drops of blood in her cot, Voldemort's robes in pieces, destroyed, as was the cottage they were in. I believed she had been completely destroyed. Ten years later, Dahlia was in her first year at Hogwarts school. There, she had a teacher who was trying to kill her. Unknowing to her, he had Voldemort on the back of his head".

"Wait, what?" Fenrir asked confused, "how?"

"His body held as a host. Voldemort doesn't have one of his own, just a soul that he uses to travel. Hela has been trying to catch him, as has Death, but neither can find him. They do not know how he evades them".

Frigga kept out of the story but now knew that her son did not know everything. If the stories that Thor told them were true, this Voldemort already had a new body but Loki did not know. For a moment, Frigga began to question why he did not know and if she should tell him but she knew that if he didn't know, he didn't know for a reason.

"For the first year," Loki continued, "he tried to kill your sister a few times but couldn't. She was protected by others. It wasn't until the end of her school year that she discovered Hogwarts was hiding a stone that not only could bring Voldemort back to full power but make him immortal too. Her and her two friends fought past the challenges the teachers set in place as none believed her when she said someone was after it. On the last challenge, Dahlia was the only one left and faced him".

"Papa, you said she was reckless like me, that's foolishness," Fenrir said as even he at such a young age wouldn't do that.

"Thank you, we're in agreement. He almost did kill her if it wasn't for Lily". Once again Fenrir looked confused. "When Lily died, she sacrificed herself, hoping Dahlia would live. She sacrificed herself for love and it brought about an ancient form of magical protection. When the professor attacked her, his body burned and he died but Voldemort survived, he's still out there. The power was too much for your sister and her magic, my magic, cried out for help. Our magic connected and, in our dreams, we went to a place we could talk. She had no idea who I was, who she really was until then. Our connection grew, I got word to Hela who still believed she was dead and in Valhalla with Lily. They met and instantly connected once more..." Loki then looked to Frigga to see her guilty face as she thought about what she could have done to stop her husband and son from going to Midgard.

"Papa, what happened?" Fenrir asked seeing the tension in the cell.

"Odin and Thor discovered your sister," Frigga answered.

"What did he do?" Fenrir seethed, his eyes flashing their wolf-red for a moment. Frigga looked at his eyes, stiffening as she thought she also saw his teeth slowly stretching and sharing. It didn't help her nerves that Loki was also looking at her with darkness in his eyes as if he wanted to know the answer too. Say the wrong thing, and she herself could be in danger.

Frigga held her head up high like the royal Queen she was and said, "she's in safe hands. Hela is with her and she is healing now. Dahlia stabbed herself".

Fenrir's red eyes suddenly disappeared as he was now worried while Loki was stiff and said, "I don't believe you".

"Hela thought you wouldn't, she told me Dahlia's true name. Dahlia Lily Astrid Amara Lokidottir". At that, Loki looked down knowing Hela must have told her as she was only one of few who knew. Frigga looked between them and said, "I wasn't there, clearly, as I was with you, but when Dahlia was discovered, she didn't want to be captured, to be used against her family, so she stabbed herself. From what I've been told, it was to send out a call for help to Hela and of course, Hela showed up. Hela brought with her soldiers and healers and they are currently doing everything they can. Hela told me herself that her healer is going to save her and after that, Hela is at Hogwarts now and plans on taking Dahlia to Niflheim when she is healed".

Although Loki felt pleased with the news, he knew that his daughter was still injured and his other daughter's faith in her healers is not truly enough to comfort his mind. His eldest son, however, seemed to only focus on the fact that his youngest sister was injured and that his other sister was currently on a world that she wasn't ruler of. He instantly began to worry that they were vulnerable. "We have to get out of here," Fenrir said quietly to his father.

Loki looked around the cage seeing that more guards than ever were in the room and at the doors, too many for them to take out while in their weakened states, and he knew he wouldn't have long before Odin would try to take Fenrir again. His suspicious were only confirmed when Frigga said quietly, "Odin will not lessen the guards until he believes the threat is contained".

Fenrir scoffed and said, "even after all these years, he still believes in that stupid prophecy".

"Come here," Frigga said as she scooped up some herbal paste between her fingers and gestured for Fenrir's face to put the paste onto the cut across his eye. He leaned closer to her and she placed the paste over his cut before putting the basin down and wiping her hands on a cloth. She glanced around to see how close the guards were when she whispered, "I can't smuggle you out of the palace now, but-".

The surprise on both father and son's faces hurt Frigga in some way but she knew she deserved it. Did they really believe she would allow them to be separated once again? Then again, she allowed it to happen the last time. It took her too long to help and, in the end, father and son were reunited but back in a cage.

Frigga continued, "it may take time. Odin will come and try to take Fenrir again".

"I won't let him," Loki seethed as Fenrir instinctively moved closer to his father.

"You may have too," Frigga said sympathetically, "if they move Fenrir, I could follow, place a spell on him so I know where he is. Then when everything goes back to normal, minimal guarding in the dungeons, I can smuggle you out".

"And what about Hela and Dahlia?" Fenrir almost snapped at the thought of them being defenceless, "what's to stop Odin from going after them? What about Jora, in the sea alone?"

"It is the only way I can think of".

Loki asked curiously, "and what is to stop Odin from stopping you from returning down here?"

"He does not control me. I've told him that if he stops me from seeing you, I will leave Asgard and never return," Frigga said sternly, trying to prove to her son that this time she meant it. "I'm getting old, I'm tired of seeing what that prophecy has done to this family. I know we will never be the same as what we once were, but I want everyone to be happy. If that means this family is split in two in order for that to be done, then so be it".

* * *

Authors note: Please review.


	32. Chapter 32: Decisions

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Avengers.

Authors Note: Thank you to those of you that reviewed and welcome to the new followers and favourites.

* * *

Chapter 32: Decisions

As the light shined over every nook and cranny of Asgard, as it bloomed life into every flower and woke every child, the Queen of Asgard was not as fortunate. She hadn't left the dungeons too long ago, spending the night with her son and grandson, making sure they weren't taken without her knowledge. She had left to change and even then, she heard word that Odin had made his way to the dungeons as if he was waiting for her to leave. Running back to the dungeons as gracefully as possible, ignoring the looks that were sent by soldiers and servants, she knew the rumours were true when she saw even more guards stood inside the entrance of the dungeons.

Pushing past several of them, Frigga saw Odin stood in front of their cell, Loki stood protectively in front of Fenrir, whose eyes were red, teeth were sharp and growing, and his claws had come through. Frigga knew it wouldn't take much for Odin to step closer and Fenrir would completely go into his wolf form. Loki, however, she could sense his magic itching to be released. Overnight, it had returned but he still wasn't as powerful as he was before. Odin was the first to notice Frigga as father and son kept their eyes on Odin. Odin said, "Frigga".

She quickly interrupted him from saying anything more and asked, "what decision has been made?"

"I was waiting on you, my Queen," Odin said and for the first time in their thousands of years together, she saw something in his eyes that she rarely ever saw. Fear. Fear that she saw when they went to battle, every time Asgard was under attack, even when she was giving birth to Thor. It was the fear of losing her. She truly loved her husband, as he loved her, but he also knew her love as a mother to both her children was strong. Strong enough for her to leave and live in heartbreak outside of Asgard.

"The decision?"

Odin looked between Frigga and the cell before Frigga walked closer and stood in front of him so he could look at the three of them together, even if they were separated by the cell. "A decision of peace," Odin said.

"You're going to kill us," Fenrir said.

"No," the answer surprising them all but not as much as Odin's next words did, "I'm letting you go".

"What?" Frigga gasped.

At the same time, Fenrir returned fully to his natural appearance, Loki glared at Odin and said, "the conditions? You would never let us go knowing we could come back and start Ragnarok".

Odin nodded knowing it was the truth so he answered "your daughter, Dahlia, is mortal because of her mother and from what I have been informed, wizard lives on Midgard are longer than mortals', but not by much".

Fenrir glared and said, "what are you getting at?" Not knowing about wizard biology but he knew his sister was being used to get them to agree to whatever Odin would suggest.

"I offer a solution. With you being her father, she has the potential to age like us," Odin then brought a golden apple of Idun.

The people of Asgard many generations ago ate the apples to retain their youth as they would all live for thousands of years, but the apples slowed down their physical ageing which is why many were given them as young children or even babies. As generations passed, children were being born with the already genetic ability that after a year or so of ageing, their ageing would slow down naturally without the apples. It became rare that anyone ever needed them. Loki was aware that the frost giants had their own method of preserving youth and it had something to do with them being connected to their world, the power of Jotunehim allowed them to age slowly like the Asgardians. Unlike other frost giants, Loki aged because as a baby, he was given the apple but Loki knew that trying to extend Dahlia's life through frost giant methods wouldn't work because Dahlia hadn't aged on Jotunheim and biologically her father aged through Asgardian methods. The fact that she also has Aesir magic would be a danger for her.

"By having the apple of Idun, Dahlia should age and live as long as your other children. I will give this to you, I will let you go and I will give you the talisman that holds Jörmungandr to the seas on Midgard".

Loki frowned, he never thought there was a talisman, there was never any clue.

"All I ask is that you never return to Asgard, you never be the cause of any war or attack that isn't morally justified, and each member of your family signs a soul-binding contract that states what I have just said".

Loki let off a small laugh and said, "and if we break it, we all die. No Niflheim, no Valhalla, our souls are destroyed by those contracts. Why would you think I would allow my children to sign something like that?"

Odin shrugged and said, "you desire family above all. You want your children to live happy, healthy and safe. Above all else, you do not wish to outlive one of them".

Loki then glanced over his shoulder, looking at his son. Loki's face full of remorse for the suffering his children had already lived through. Could he really allow them to live life knowing the man who condemned them to such fates would live without retributions? Could he really have them live life knowing their souls were tied to a contract but be happy?

Fenrir, knowing exactly what his father was thinking, touched his hand, showing comfort but not enough to show weakness to Odin and the guards, and whispered, "papa".

Loki quickly turned to Odin and said, "bargaining with my children's lives...that is what it has come to".

"I will give you time," Odin said, "I am aware you must speak to your other children about this matter. You have until the end of the day, then if you agree, you will be taken to Midgard, to your daughters. I will give you the talisman to summon Jörmungandr and you will have two days to decide".

"If we decline?" Fenrir asked as Odin turned to walk away.

"Then the mortal child will live only one single mortal life. You will never lay eyes on the apple again, I will never give you the talisman to release Jörmungandr and you will be put back where you belong," Odin said sternly and then walked away his guards following him, as did Frigga as she wanted to know more about how her husband came to this decision.

* * *

At breakfast the next morning at Hogwarts, everyone was talking about the previous day's events. However, the hall wasn't as filled as many people seemed to believe it would be. Many of the professors, along with all of the Avengers, were absent. Even students who didn't have classes until the afternoon woke up early, hoping to find out more about Dahlia Potter and being a god's daughter. Every house had their opinions and most wanted to speak to a certain circle of friends in Gryffindor, hoping that they could answer some questions. But of course, Ron refused to talk to anyone outside of Gryffindor and when he did, all he spoke of was Dahlia's betrayal and secrecy and how she wasn't his friend anymore, while Ginny was silent. Hermione and the twins had tried constantly to see Dahlia but couldn't get past the two guards standing by the doors of the Hospital Wing. The twins even used their skiving sweets to pretended they had an allergic reaction and that only caused Madam Pomfrey to come into the hallway to examine them and even she whispered to them to stop their foolishness as she didn't know how patient the guards were.

That left the three of them irritated and the twins unpredictable in their methods of getting to Dahlia. "We could always cause an explosion-" Fred said.

"Draw the guards away," George finished.

"Are you insane?" Hermione exclaimed quietly, not wanting everyone around them to listen to what they were talking about. "That'll only make them more alert, maybe even have more guards inside the Hospital Wing. We have to think about this rationally-"

"Guys, guys," Lee Jordon said, running past the rest of the students and to the twins and Hermione, "have you seen it? The camp outside?"

"What camp?" Hermione asked.

Lee seemed particularly happy and exclaimed so everyone could hear, "the camp of the dead. Its next to the greenhouses and the Great Lake. There's hundreds of them. Soldiers. Dead".

The twins and Hermione spared one glance at one another, as did many people before they jumped up and ran out of the room, wanting to see it for themselves. The remaining professors were trying to calm the students down and to stop them from leaving as they weren't aware of the danger that awaited them if they got to the camp.

However, not everyone was interested in such a camp. One Gryffindor was more worried about his godsister laying in the Hospital Wing, not knowing if she would live or die. It only made it worse that she was under questioning by everyone, even the Daily Prophet. 'Potter? Girl who lives, Daughter of god?' was the title. They questioned her name as Potter's Heir, saying if it was true that Dahlia took the role knowingly and committed a crime. Taking money and belongings that wasn't rightfully hers. Neville knew it was wrong, she could be dying and people worried more about a crime she may or may not committed and the power she may have as the daughter of a god.

Leaving the Great Hall when many did, making their way to the camp, Neville made his way up to the Hospital Wing. Hoping that unlike the twins and Hermione, who he overheard, he would be able to see his god sister.

Approaching the doors, he saw two guards stood outside. A light elf by the name of Eran and a dwarf named Grozmek. Akio placed the two guards in charge, two that he trained himself while he ran the camp, and Hela stayed with Dahlia. The Queen knew some of the soldiers may be short tempered when it came to interference from outsiders, but Akio would keep them in line. She needed him at the camp. Neville didn't know them clearly, but he could tell what race they were thanks to the lessons taught by Thor. Neville nervously shifted the newspaper between his hands, not knowing how to request the visit, especially since the dwarf had his eyes trained on him and visibly clenched his fists around the war axe he held.

Neville eventually stood a few feet from them as Grozmek grumbled, "what do you want, boy?"

"I err...I want to see Dahlia. I'm-" he stuttered but was then cut off by Eran.

The light elf said, "I'm sorry but the Princess is not to be seen by anyone. We will tell you what we told the rest, she is recovering well".

"But-"

"Didn't you hear, boy?" Grozmek snapped, which made Neville visibly flinch, "leave".

"I'm her godbrother," Neville said, knowing it was the only thing that may change their minds.

Luckily, Neville thought right as the soldiers glanced to one another before Eran disappeared into the Hospital Wing, returning only moments later to ask, "what is your name?"

"Neville".

"Full name?"

"Neville Frank Longbottom," and as Neville said his name, Eran nodded to Grozmek as he opened the door and gestured for Neville to enter. When he did, the door was closed, and the soldiers returned to their positions.

Entering the Hospital Wing, Neville looked to Madam Pomfrey's office and saw the matron at her desk writing, the door was open just in case of emergency. He saw that the rest of the Hospital Wing was empty, except an occupied bed at the end of the room, in the centre, at which his godsister was laying while her sister stood at the windows with her back to him. He took nervous steps towards the bed, not knowing how the Queen of the Dead would react to his presence. He saw that Dahlia was pale, paler than he had ever seen her and being in hospital every year, he had seen her pale quite a few times. He heard her wheezy breathing and could tell she had bandages wrapped around her stomach underneath her now silk two-piece pyjama clothing. It was only when he got within reach of Dahlia did he freeze when he heard Hela, "she's healing well. She should wake up soon but she's on quite a few potions and antidotes at the moment".

She turned and Neville braced himself to see the horror of a decaying body as many had said she was but she was beautiful with her long black hair and piercing green eyes. Her left side, however, was covered with a silver mask, as well as a long glove covering her arm. Neville could only guess that the rumours and what Professor Odinson taught them was true, that half of her body was truly decaying.

"You've grown up quite a bit since I last saw you. You look a lot like your mother," Hela said walking towards the bed, until she stood on the opposite side of Neville, Dahlia's bed between them. Hela saw Neville's hands shaking, he was biting the inside of his cheek with nerve, but she could tell he wanted to ask. "I knew you when you were just a baby. When I visited my sister, you were sometimes there. Your mother caught me visiting when you were both just five months old and we had to place a memory charm on her. The only people who knew were Lily and I and the charm could be lifted by saying the right incantation. From what Lily told me, she lifted it on several occasions to talk to Alice. Your mother knew each time the charm was put back...Neville, you can ask me anything. Nothing will harm you, while I'm here. You're Dahlia's godbrother and friend. Please sit," Hela said gesturing to the chair next to the bed while she sat on the bed, holding her sisters hand.

"I err...erm..." Neville stuttered but mustered up some of that Gryffindor bravery as he sat, placing the newspaper on his lap and asked, "Hermione, Fred, George, they're her friends, her best friends, they couldn't get in. Why?"

Hela thought for a moment as she rubbed circles on her sisters hand using her thumb. A moment of silence passed before Hela answered, "loyalty...family...trust...my family are not very big on trusting others. It is a rarity in itself. Our loyalty extends to our family as does our trust. My sister has spoken of all of you, told me tales of mischief and danger. The others in the castle, they're just friends, they can turn on her in an instant. Can you honestly tell me that not one person, who Dahlia calls friend, has not turned on her since the discovery of her heritage?"

Neville opened his mouth and wanted to say no one had but then thoughts of Ron and Ginny at breakfast, people who Dahlia called friends, turned in an instant for protecting herself.

Hela saw this and said, "exactly".

"Why me?" Neville asked, more confident in speaking, "your majesty, goddess, Queen".

Hela smiled and said, "call me Hela, you did as a child. You can see her because in a way...I trust you. You're bonded to my sister in a way that no one in the castle is. You'll always be her godbrother, no matter what. I hope you are as loyal as my sister says you are. That and maybe you can tell others how my sister is doing, especially those twins. From stories I've heard, it won't be long until they try to blow their way through here with explosives".

Neville couldn't help but laugh and nod.

"Good. But know this, my trust only extends so far. I trust you because Lily and Dahlia love and trust you, I would hate for you to find out what happens to those who take my trust for granted".

Neville nodded immediately and said, "understood".

* * *

The first lesson of the day for Neville and for many Gryffindor fifth years on a Wednesday was Transfiguration just before lunch. Of course, the free periods spent beforehand that should have been for homework were fuelled with gossip and rumours, but for Neville, he stayed with his godsister and her sister until it was time for him to leave. Hela told him what they were like as children, stories beyond Midgard and the nine realms and in return, Neville told her about Dahlia. Of course, she knew all the stories but hearing them from someone else's perspective gave her the chance to look at them differently. While her sister told her, her own emotions and what happened, Neville could provide insight to what everyone else saw. How others treated her sister and she wasn't at all impressed when Neville let slip Ron's reaction to Dahlia's heritage. He also told her about the news article but Hela read it after Neville left as she told him she worried little about Midgardian news concerning her sister as the majority of the time it was just rumours.

Neville had to run to the ground floor Transfiguration classroom after going to the Gryffindor tower to collect his books and bag, forgetting them that morning. He almost sighed in relief when he saw that they were just going into the classroom but knew Professor McGonagall would have stern words with him if he was late. He ran the rest of the way, and went in just as the last Slytherin did.

Neville didn't take his usual seat by Dean, he took Dahlia's seat by Hermione which had him given a few looks. Of course, Professor McGonagall didn't seem to mind as she turned to the board and began to write as the students got out their books, parchment and quills from their bags. As Neville and Hermione got theirs out, Neville said quietly, "I saw 'Lia, she's fine, she's healing".

"You saw her? How?" Hermione asked a little too loudly so that everyone in the classroom, as well as Professor McGonagall, could hear her.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Longbottom, no talking," Professor McGonagall said.

"Yes, Professor," they said in union but that didn't stop Hermione from whispering, "how did you get in?"

Neville hesitated as Professor McGonagall began to talk about the Gemino curse or the Doubling Charm as it was also known. It was only when the professor turned her back did Neville whisper, "I can't tell you that but what I can is that she's healing, been given an antidote for the poison for the knife and Hela said she hopes 'Lia wakes up today. But..." Neville said nervously, "but once she's awake, once she's healed, they're gonna take her away. In a few days, they're gonna take her to Niflheim".

"They can't do that," Hermione said.

"Five points from Gryffindor. Mr. Longbottom, please move seats," Professor McGonagall said while the two Gryffindor looked guilty for being caught talking once again. They forgot, that despite the Professor's age, her Animagus was a cat and cats had strong senses, especially hearing.

Neville, almost hesitant, picked up his books and moved back to his seat next to Dean. Hermione looked between him and the professor, as if she wanted to say something but everyone knew she wouldn't. If anything, Hermione was patient, she would wait till the end of class.

The end of class came and Neville was the last one out and he was immediately pushed to the side by Hermione and asked, "is she okay? How does she look? What are they giving her? Do they know what time today she's waking up?"

Professor McGonagall then came out of the classroom and Hermione stopped asking questions, but the professor stood by her side, gestured for Neville to speak and said, "answer, Mr. Longbottom".

Neville looked between them before taking a deep breath and answering, "she doesn't look that good, she's pale and her breathing is wheezy but Hela says she'll be fine. The knife she stabbed herself with was from the world of the dead, Niflheim, and it does have poison on it but they've given her the antidote. They've giving her potions from Niflheim, Hela said that will help heal her quicker but they don't know exactly when she will wake up. Hela said they don't know exactly what time but their healer says it should be sometime today. It'll then be up to 'Lia who she sees".

"Mr. Longbottom, how exactly did you get into the Hospital Wing to see her?" Professor McGonagall asked, her back stiffened as she added, "some of the professors haven't managed to get past the guards". Of course, Professor McGonagall had tried and failed as had many other professors, the only one who surprisingly hadn't was Professor Snape and Professor Dumbledore from Professor McGonagall's knowledge. Both locked away in their respective offices, Professor Snape only come out to teach.

Looking between them, Neville only replied, "I'm kind of like a...liaison between her and everyone. we have lunch we best go". He then turned and walked away, making his way to the Great Hall while the professor and student could only look with questioning gaze.

* * *

It wasn't long after Neville had left the Hospital Wing that Hela received another visitor, this one was welcomed, as he was always welcomed. She was sat by her sister's side but had her sister's locket in her palm as she was looking down at the pictures of her family, the family she longed to have but the fates had decided otherwise. It seemed like they would be incomplete forever, but Hela knew she would keep Dahlia close. She wouldn't let her get hurt again. She felt hands on her shoulders and usually, she would attack or call her guards, but she knew those hands anywhere. She knew the kiss that was placed on her cheek and as she closed the locket and placed a hand over her shoulder, on top of theirs, she smiled as he walked around and said, "my love".

"Falcon," she said, leaning up to kiss him as he summoned a chair to sit down beside her. His hands falling from her shoulder and down her own. "What are you doing here?" Hela asked, knowing he, unlike herself, couldn't take time off from collecting souls.

He had done that once, when he tried to stop her from her suicide mission when it came to the year of sorrow. Souls were lost, some destroyed as they had nowhere to go, no one to guide them. Even when the council took over, they didn't have the power to command Falcon to do his duties and collect souls because a) they were simply souls put in charge, they didn't have the power that Hela did over him when she truly wanted to command him, b) they knew even if they tried, he wouldn't listen, and c) they knew he would be one of the last hopes to bring their lost Queen back to them and restore Niflheim.

He answered, "I've just been collecting souls from Muspelheim and I wanted to check on you...you didn't eat anything last night, or this morning, and I know you, you'll miss lunch too".

"I'm not hungry," she said, her eyes focusing only on her sister.

"Well you don't have much of a choice," he said teasingly, "I've already gone down to the camp and a serving girl is bringing you something to eat".

"Always worrying about me," Hela said smiling for a moment.

"Of course, I do. You have a lot of people who worry about you and I don't just mean you as a ruler, I mean those who know you truly...your bothers, your father, your sister, me..." he then whispered, "I also may have stopped off at home and even Mr. and Mrs. Evans are watching you now through a looking glass. Of course, they're worried about Dahlia but you too. They worry just as much".

Hela closed her eyes as she put her head down for a moment, then opened them and said, "you'd think they were my gr..." she immediately stopped herself from saying it, believing it to be wrong.

"You know," Falcon began, "it isn't wrong to say that word...grandparents. They care for you just as much as Dahlia, don't you see? Even in the year of sorrow they worried about you".

Hela immediately stood from her seat and walked towards the windows to look out to the lake. Falcon knew it was to hide her emotions as even when it came to him, when it involved matters of Lily, she sometimes closed herself up.

"When the sky turned red, they grieved but they also quickly came to the castle, did you know? They came to find you but you had already gone off on your vengeance. Every time they heard word you were back, they came because they wanted to comfort you. But then when you came back at the end of the year, you pushed them away, began to call them Mr. and Mrs. Evans again and it wasn't until you discovered Dahlia was alive did you let them back in". Falcon stood from his seat and stepped around Dahlia's bed. "But even then, you haven't truly let them back in before-"

"I let their daughter die," Hela almost screamed as she turned to him and he could see tears streaming down her cheeks. She shrugged and said, "I could have saved her, and I didn't".

"What do you mean?" Falcon asked, stepping within reaching distance but she crossed her arms, showing she didn't want to be touched.

Hela hesitated and took a few moments to get her tears under control before she answered, "31st October 2011, Halloween night, it was a Saturday. I never really knew what Halloween was until Lily introduced me to it. She had a way of making me feel better about myself on Halloween because you can be whoever you want to be, look however you want and people don't point and aren't scared. I could walk around Midgard without my mask on and no one would blink an eye. That night, James wasn't supposed to be there but he was relieved of Order duty and so I was supposed to go and make a distraction for the Order so that they would call James, so that he would leave the house and I could visit..." Hela shifted nervously on her feet, "I was late. Odin had sent another spy that I had to deal with. Lily always told me that the Fidelius Charm was perfect, that no one could get through without being told. She never suspected Peter would betray them. I told her to let me have guards placed outside, just in case, but she was always concerned if Odin discovered they were there. That he would question what they were doing and discover them. That I could understand but she always told me not to worry. Always tried to make me feel better". Hela shook her head, "I've seen war, I've seen people die in front of me, I've caused it sometimes but yet Lily still treated me like I was a child, wanting to protect me...I should have listened to my instincts. I should have placed guards there without her knowing...I shouldn't have been late," the damn broke and she cried more. "I was supposed to be there but I wasn't. I found out when my father came and told me, broken. He could just sense it and when I went to see for myself, I hid under my cloak and I saw them bringing her body out".

Her voiced cracked and falcon ignored her protests and pulled her forward, holding her in his arms.

"A sheet was covering her body but her hand fell out and I saw a bracelet papa gave her. I then heard them say there was blood in the crib and I just..." she cried louder but now began to hit Falcon's chest but he barely moved, allowing her to take her frustration out on him. She said angrily, "I could have saved her, them. Saved Dahlia from all the years of torment. I could have fought him, I could have killed him if I wasn't late".

Falcon tightened his grip on her as she stopped hitting him. He kissed her forehead and said, "all these years carrying this guilt, you should have told someone. The Evans' or I, someone. Hela, listen to me, you are not responsible for what happened".

"But-"

"No," he cut her off, "it was not your fault. It was Voldemort, Tom Riddle, he did this not you, never you. No one blames you, no one ever will. Please talk to me or someone. This guilt is not yours to carry so let us help you". Hela then slowly wrapped her arms around his neck, slowly but tightly as she cried into his shoulder.

* * *

Authors note: Please review.


	33. Chapter 33:Reunited…Almost

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Avengers.

Authors note: Thank you to all of those of you who reviewed. Welcome to the new followers and favourites, hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 33: Reunited…Almost

"A decision has been made," Thor said as all eyes were on him in the Great Hall. He had returned from Asgard after much discussion and had just entered the hall and immediately, it was filled with silence; no student was even whispering about the Asgardian prince's return. He walked up to the professors' table, his teammates sitting there too, clearly seeking answers from their urgent need-for-knowledge looks they sent his way. "A decision of peace and negotiation seemed the only way forward for all of us without the fear of war".

"Point Break, I'm not liking the way you're stressing negotiations," Tony said leaning his head on his arm on the table, giving the old Tony Stark bored look.

"It was the only way to ensure no blood would be spilled-" Thor said but before he could continue a howl interrupted all of them. It was different to all the usual wolf howls that the professors and students would hear from the forest, even different to that of a werewolf for those certain students and professors who had encountered one in transition. This particular wolf howl was deeper, louder, it demanded more authority and made everyone in the Great Hall cower, and they hadn't even laid eyes on the great wolf.

The whole hall began to whisper then; the children scared, even the older ones, the prefects and heads showed fear that didn't sit well when it came to the younger students. Dumbledore stood and held up his hands and said, "I am sure it is nothing to worry-"

Of course, Fenrir had the perfect timing as he crashed through the hall doors and growled, bearing his teeth at everyone in sight. The Avengers soon stood from their seats, walking or jumping around the table, and quickly drew their weapons of choice. Bruce was the only one left standing on the other side of the table as they knew him transforming into the Hulk or getting angry wasn't the best thing.

Thor immediately put his hands up while Fenrir continued to growl, and the students moved quickly away from him. One hand was towards Fenrir, the other towards the weapons drawn by Avengers and the professors that now stood with their wands drawn, ready to attack if the need called for it. He said, "he will not harm anybody".

"That's Loki's son, Fenrir, you said he was locked up," Clint said putting the pieces together. After all, who else could be a wolf that big? He and the other Avengers then began to move down the aisle slowly, closer to the growling wolf.

Of course, Tony had to whistle to Fenrir like he was some pet following a command and said, "Hey, wolfboy, what about we all calm down and you leave now, and nobody gets hurt?"

Fenrir growled bearing his large white teeth then scratched the ground in front of him, his claws were marking the ground and he was ready to pounce. He would have if a swirling portal didn't open between him and Thor. Fenrir kept his position, never before seeing a portal like the one before him. He, however, physically relaxed for everyone to see, when he saw his dead sister.

As the portal closed everyone saw her, the students who hadn't seen her before now were gazing at the Goddess of Death and would rather just face her older brother than see her deformed face. When Hela laid eyes on her brother, tears sprung to her eyes and she choked up as she said, "Fenrir...brother".

Fenrir held his head up high but then he slowly began to fall, turning back into his human form. As his red eyes shifted to green and his paws turned into hands and feet, Hela took a few steps closer as her brother was now stood before her. He had changed so much but the way he looked at her with such softness, with such strong protectiveness, had not changed. He said smirking, teasing her, "just because you're a Queen now, don't think I'm going to bow to you and call you my Queen. You are still my annoying little sister".

"And you are still my arrogant, pig-headed older brother," she said smiling and he gave her a large smile and a laugh back as he opened his arms and she ran and jumped into them.

"By the Norns, I've missed you. I never thought I'd see you again," Hela said quietly to her brother, almost crying as she said every word.

"Shhh...we're here, everything is going to be okay now. I give you my word, we will never be torn apart again".

"I have so much to tell you," she pulled away but kept close, close enough that he placed his right hand on her cheek and her hand went to rest on his wrist as his other held at her waist, keeping her close, he smiled as she quickly spoke. "The last thousand years have been so hectic you wouldn't believe what I have to say. Firstly, we have-" Fenrir cut her off.

"A sister called Dahlia, she's fifteen and stubborn like the rest of us, likes books like Jora, looks like you but she is a lot like her mother, Lily. Stubborn, caring, powerful, protective of those she loves, but she reckless. Fighting a troll, all good, but attempting to fight a man whose body is in possession of a man trying to kill her since birth...not even I am that reckless".

Hela gasped, "How do you know this?"

"Papa told me. He told me about Voldemort, about the night Lily died, how he thought Dahlia was dead until she was eleven, that she's got some ancient protection on her from her mother...Frigga said she's stabbed herself".

Hela looked at Fenrir before she quickly glanced behind her at Thor and she nodded to her brother, "she didn't want to be used as a pawn if they got their hands on her. Stabbing herself made sure that I was aware what was happening, and I came as quickly as possible"

His eyes hardened, and he said protectively, "Like I said, we're together again and I will not allow us to be torn apart. We're stronger, more powerful, we know who our enemies are this time".

"You've said 'we' a few times, brother. Who else is here?" She asked cautiously but then her eyes shined with hope as she said, "you said papa told you of Dahlia, is he here?"

"Just wait".

"For what?" Hela asked but then her hand on his wrist caught something under his sleeve which drew her attention. She used her other hand to draw his sleeve up to see if her suspicions were right.

"Hela," her brother warned but she dismissed him.

Under his sleeve, along his wrist for several inches were marks, marks she knew very well were from whips, and they were still red. Still bloody in some areas, clearly showing how recently it had been done. She looked into his eyes and the scar along, she traced with her fingertips. He closed his eyes as she traced it and she said, "these were done recently. Whips. Swords...brother, if I was to have a look on your back, would I see torture?"

He opened his eyes and held both of her wrists tightly to stop her from looking and he said "it is in the past. Right now, we have to focus on our family".

"You bastard," Hela seethed as she pushed herself away from her brother, drew her sword at her waist, and turned to Thor who already expected the reaction and held his hammer up to strike her down if needs be. "Jeg burde ha deg steinet og brent levende for å skade min slektning" (I should have you skinned and burned alive for hurting my kin) Hela threatened in Norse, slipping to their mother tongue.

"Hela," a voice barked loudly at her and she immediately froze, the menacing look she had in her eyes disappeared and she slowly began to turn, believing it all to be a dream. "Let's not kill the Asgardian right now or you'll be grounded".

"At least wait until I've healed, sister," she heard another.

She turned slowly and saw two men she thought she'd never see in person again: her father and Jörmungandr. Her father looked well in black and green clothes as usual but her brother, well he was pale, but he was always extremely pale, even as a child. He was once born with dark brown locks like Fenrir but the more time he spent in his snake form, the more his hair lightened. His now wavy silver/white locks were long, and he was well built just like Fenrir, but he was clearly struggling to stand, his legs shaking with every movement. He had his arm wrapped around his father's neck for support while Loki's arm was around his waist. What stuck out to Hela the most were the burns that were on her brother's right side. They started on his chest and went down to his waist and then went onto his back. They had clearly happened some time ago due to the white colouring. She could barely see the full extent because of their father's coat that he wore but she could guess what the burns looked like.

"Papa, Jora!" she said as she put her sword away and took off running while Fenrir laughed and walked after her. Just as she went past the Great Hall doors, she leaped, and her father caught her with one arm while holding Jörmungandr with the other.

"I'm here now," Loki said as he held his daughter close, "we're here now".

 _*Flashback*_

 _Travelling to Midgard through the Bifrost was something that wasn't unfamiliar to Loki and his son, but Fenrir hadn't travelled in over a thousand years through the Bifrost so when they landed on Hogwarts soil with the Asgardian prince, Fenrir couldn't help but fall to his knees. He looked around quickly, assessing any threat, other than the prince stood beside them, and saw the Hogwarts castle, a forest and in the distance, he could see a camp which he assumed was his sister's considering their attire. However, his father's focus was on the lake in front of them. Loki held in his hand the talisman which bound_ _Jörmungandr to his snake form to the waters. The talisman was a gold circle and embedded into it was a snake twisting around itself while it had waves in the background, and on the other side of the talisman was the scripture binding Jörmungandr to the water._

 _As Loki ran to the water's edge, he took his long black and green coat off, threw it to the ground, and began to walk into the water until it touched his waist. Fenrir stood and walked to the water but didn't enter while Thor stood back, knowing his place in what will soon be a precious moment. Using a dagger to cut his hand, Loki allowed for his blood to spill onto the talisman before he spoke the summoning charm so that_ _Jörmungandr would come. The talisman grew warm and before they knew it, the water broke, drenching them all as the second son sprung from the water, shrieking. Jörmungandr was eight-feet-thick and eighty-foot-long, the light slid over the gigantic snake, a vivid dark silver coloured skin. His gold eyes clear as fire and so were his four layers of very sharp teeth, clearly sharp enough to bite through anything, even their very bodies, with one snap._

 _After shaking and shrieking for a moment, Loki shouted, "_ _Jörmungandr!"._

 _Shouting his name seemed to stop the giant snake and he looked down to see his father. No words needed to be said as Loki snapped the talisman in his hand and then threw both pieces into the water surrounding_ _Jörmungandr and the water began to bubble. Droplets of water began to break away from the snake's body and as it happened, he got smaller and smaller until the bubbling water consumed him and Loki lost sight of his son._

" _Papa," he heard and could see his son struggling in the water, as if he didn't have the strength to swim._

 _Loki swam as fast as he could, his son was about a hundred meters away and with every stroke of his arms, Loki thought of losing his son again when he was so close to getting him back. Fortunately,_ _Jörmungandr managed to splash around the water, keeping himself above the water with the only odd moment that he went under. Loki managed to reach him just in time and placed his son's arm around his shoulders while he placed his arm around Jörmungandr's waist and used one hand to swim back to shore. Fenrir ran into the water until it reached his chest, his clothing now drenched. He reached for his brother when he came in and helped his father carry him back to shore, but it seemed that when Jörmungandr had the opportunity to stand, his knees kept buckling and they knew he would fall if it wasn't for their support._

 _Once back to shore, Thor backed away and began to walk towards the castle, clearly ready to inform the residence of the new visitors._ _Jörmungandr fell to the ground and laid on his back and sighed, not feeling grass on his skin in over a millennia. His brother and father kneeled beside him and they finally got a good look at him. His hair once silver with hints of brown was now complete with silver white locks that were long, and his bushy beard was the same. He was six-foot-tall and has a diamond shaped chin like his father and the same short nose as Hela and Fenrir. He wore some light- blue pants, but he had outgrown them and they ripped in areas and now only came to his knees. Well built like Fenrir but on his abs were burns unlike Fenrir's scars. That seemed to attract Loki's attention first and he grazed his fingertips across the burns and mumbled, "my son"._

 _Jörmungandr opened his eyes and touched his father's arm and said, "papa, brother"._

 _Fenrir laughed and said, "hi, brother, long time no see"._

 _Jörmungandr laughed as Loki asked, "what happened?" as he gestured to the burns._

 _The King of Serpents shook his head and responded, "doesn't matter"._

 _Loki wanted to delve in deeper but knew this wasn't the right time, they still had to find the girls to truly reunite and Loki didn't want anything ruining that. He would find out more about what happened in the thousand years in which they were parted later. Loki stood and began to help his second son stand, Fenrir helped to support him for a moment while Loki reached for his coat and put it on_ _Jörmungandr so he was covered and wouldn't get a cold. He then held him and said, "everything's going to be okay now, I give you my word, boys"._

" _Papa,"_ _Jörmungandr mumbled._

 _Loki kissed his forehead as he held him tightly and said, "I promise we will never be separated again. I wasn't there to protect you before-"_

" _Here now,"_ _Jörmungandr said and Fenrir smiled and nodded in agreement with his younger brother._

" _Come on, we have to find the others," Loki said, and they began to walk towards the castle and it wasn't long before Fenrir changed into his wolf form and went ahead, wanting to tell his sisters before Thor got to them._

 _*Flashback*_

Fenrir now stood to the side, taking Jörmungandr from their father to hold so he could embrace his daughter properly. Loki kissed her forehead and wiped her stray tear away and Jörmungandr teased, "miss us, sister?".

Hela pulled away from her father to hug her brother but with the force of the hug, she almost pushed him over and it took Fenrir and Loki holding him to keep him upright. "Careful there, a thousand years without my legs, it seems my strength has weakened in them. Give me time, I assure you, my strength will return," Jörmungandr said.

"What happened to you?" Hela asked as she pulled away and gestured to the burns.

Jörmungandr looked down for a moment and then looked back up, his eyes glistened for a moment as if he hated the memory of why it occurred and said, "the mortals are creating better ships, ones that go beneath the water. I believe they call them submarines. Almost a century ago, they had a Great War, many of them fought in the waters. I was caught and they shot me with what they call a missile. It was my luck that there are delightful creatures willing to help in the waters of Midgard".

It happened in a split second, they hadn't anticipated it, well Loki did when he saw them but even he was consumed with his oldest three children back together again. The arrow went past his children, aimed for his heart and his heart alone, but it was only when the arrowhead was mere inches away from his heart did he catch it. His children immediately turned to the offenders, who now stood by the doors. The Avengers and the professors, all weapons and wands drawn.

"Hey, Reindeer Games, I thought we booted you off our world?" Tony said, holding his hand out while his Repulsor glowed with energy.

"Well if it isn't Thor's little friends," Loki said smirking, "I advise you strongly not to do that again, I have the restraint not to kill you. My son's, however, do not".

With a glance to his sons, they were proven right. Fenrir's eyes had already turned red, his teeth sharp and claws growing. Jörmungandr the same but with fiery gold eyes and his teeth grew much pointier as four sets were on display, clearly sharp enough to prove that he could tear their throats out.

Dumbledore took a few steps closer, being the first to lower his wand and said, "I believe this matter can be dealt with in a peaceful manner".

"If my memory serves me right, you're Albus Dumbledore," Loki said, "still believe you can win a war without shedding blood?"

Hela sniggered and said quietly, "yep".

Thor then said, "a deal has been made, no one here should be harmed".

"What deal?" Hela said looking to her father, as did Jörmungandr, changing back fully into his human form. Fenrir, the only other one to know of the deal, changed back but continuously glared at the people holding weapons.

Loki knew he couldn't escape his daughter's question, so he held up his wrist and pulled back his shirt sleeve. As soon as she saw the golden cuff, she grabbed his wrist and read the words, binding his life to that of his word. If he broke his word, Loki would die a painful but quick death from the poison that was embedded.

Hela pushed his hand away violently and demanded, "what did you give your word on?"

Loki put his sleeve back and said, "I would not kill unless it is defence. If I do, I die...in two days' time, Odin will come, and a soul binding contract will be written. If we all agree to it, Odin has said we can all live in peace, without fear of being hunted or war brewing, but we must never return to Asgard, we must never create war unless it is in defence or morally right".

"I don't see what we get out of this except being free," Hela said.

A moment of silence passed between them until Fenrir said, "Odin has agreed to give Dahlia an apple of Idun".

Hela's lip tightened, her fists were clenched while Jörmungandr asked, "who's Dahlia?"

"Our sister," Fenrir answered, and they could have sworn Jörmungandr's neck could have snapped under the force he turned his head to look at Fenrir. "Long story short, papa fell in love seventeen years ago with a Midgardian witch called Lily. They had Dahlia, Lily was murdered, papa and Hela thought Dahlia was too which led to many bad decisions made by the two of them". Hela glared at her brother. "Then a few years ago, they found out she is alive and is here. This is her school. Odin found out about her, Thor and his friends here were sent to find her, they did, but Dahlia is extremely loyal and reckless to the point that she stabbed herself so she wouldn't be used against us. Dahlia was hidden and raised as a Midgardian which meant that she's been ageing as one for these past fifteen years so-"

Jörmungandr interrupted and glared at Thor, "you're using a child to get what you want, our sister, your own niece?".

"Ah ah ah," Hela said, "not niece. Turned out Odin kidnapped papa when he was a baby from Jotunheim, they're not our family, we're frost giants".

Fenrir continued, "continuing, Dahlia has the potential to age like us, but we need an apple. Odin will hand one over and leave us be if we sign a contact but by signing the contact, if we break it, we will die, and our souls won't go to Valhalla or Niflheim but will be destroyed. Papa is wearing a cuff of oath meaning that he must stick by his word for the next two days, until we sign the contract without killing anyone. If we refuse to sign the contact, Dahlia will age as a mortal and papa will return to his cell or die through the cuff if he refuses to go back. Dying through the cuff also means his soul being destroyed".

"We'll tell you the long version later," Hela said smirking as her brother looked dumbfounded as he continued to stare between them both.

"How much more is there?" Jörmungandr asked.

"A lot more," Fenrir answered.

"More than you think," Hela said quietly, hoping no one heard her.

Loki, deciding to taunt them, stepped closer to the Avengers, close enough that he wouldn't be able to stop any of their weapons if they decided to fire and said, "as you've just heard my children explain, I am not here to kill. I am here for my daughter and my daughter alone. Kill me if you want to stop me".

Loki then looked to his daughter, silently asking her where Dahlia was and she said, "Hospital Wing".

He nodded and glanced one more time at the Avengers before walking away, knowing the path as the Hospital Wing remained in the same place as it always had done for over a thousand years. He walked away without any trouble, his sons following but Hela stayed for a few moments, making sure that no one would try to harm her father or brothers while their backs were turned. She too then left, leaving the Avengers and professors to deal with one another.

* * *

Approaching the Hospital Wing, the soldiers out front guarding Dahlia immediately noticed but knew of the trickery of magic so when Loki and the boys tried to enter, the soldiers put their spears in the way, blocking the entrance. Loki looked between them he said, "if you do not wish to lose your hands, I suggest you remove them".

Grozmek the dwarf said, "the Lord Loki is imprisoned on Asgard. I recommend a different disguise".

Loki glared at him and said, "I am Loki of Asgard, my sons, Fenrir and Jörmungandr".

"Forgive us," the light elf Eran said, "but magic has the potential to disguise people. Change them to those we should trust. If you are truly Lord Loki and his sons, then I am sure you won't mind proving it. After all, we are protecting his daughter".

Normally, Loki would have ripped the men's heads off for keeping him from his daughter, but it wasn't just the cuff that stopped him. He honoured the men for protecting his daughter, for looking outside the box for intruders. After all, he didn't know if Odin would send someone of magic down pretending to be him or if someone of Midgardian magic could pretend to be him.

He nodded to his sons and they quickly changed for a moment, Jörmungandr taking up quite a bit of room before turning back to his human form. That seemed to appease the guards, but they still looked to Loki for confirmation. He took a step back before allowing his magic to flow out of him, shimmering green before he held up his hand and an image of Niflheim and what it truly looked like appeared to them. The soldiers knew very few people alive had been there and the Lord Loki was one of them as most people in the universe still believed in the old Niflheim.

The image was disappearing just as Hela arrived, they bowed and opened the doors with Grozmek saying, "we apologise, my Lord".

As the doors opened, they all saw something that they didn't expect. Someone in a black cloak stood over Dahlia's bed, they were holding her in their arms. The intruder was quickly alerted to the new arrivals and reached for what seemed like a large rusty old key on the bed. Eran threw a dagger, hoping to injure the intruder, and Loki and Hela threw magic hoping to throw them back while the boys quickly transformed and leaped. Before any of their actions could be of any good, the intruder had touched the key and they were gone.

"No...no..." Hela said as she rushed over to Dahlia's bed hoping it was an illusion, but she was gone. She looked to her father whose fists were clenched and he was seething, looking for blood, and he quickly left the room with his sons following, still in their animal forms. She looked to Eran and Grozmek and demanded, "alert Akio to what has happened, find her NOW. I WANT EVERY SOLDIER LOOKING. THE GROUNDS, THE SKY, THE WHOLE COUNTRY, THE WHOLE REALM, AND GET ME A LOOKING GLASS". They quickly bowed and ran out of the room.

She looked around for any clue to who the intruder was or where they could have taken her, but she had none, they had dropped nothing and didn't even bother to take Dahlia's wand, dagger, or locket. Her worst fear came true when she counted the vials of healing potion on the table and saw the intruder didn't take a single one. It was clearly someone who didn't know of her condition or didn't care. Either way, without the potion, her condition would worsen, the poison will take affect and kill her within a matter days. Even worse, if they did care about her and tried to heal her by other methods, it could only speed up the process of the poisoning.

Grabbing her sister's belongings, she ran from the room, hoping to stop her father from killing the wrong person. She knew who he would immediately go after, but she knew one thing, it was a Midgardian enemy. The reason they reached for the key was because it was a portkey, after all, you couldn't Apperate in and out of Hogwarts.

Authors note: Sorry but I had too, you'll understand next time. Who do you think took her? Please review


	34. Chapter 34:Hard to Accept

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Avengers.

Authors note: Thank you to those of you who reviewed and some of you guessed right on the kidnapper. Welcome to the new followers and favourites, hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 34: Hard to Accept

Many of the professors had retreated into the hall for dinner while they all knew that Umbridge would have gone to her office to report to Minister Fudge about what had occurred. She'd use it as another reason to get Dumbledore out, saying he allowed a killer into the castle just to smear his name even more, as well as the names of the Avengers. The Avengers remained in the hallway with headmaster Dumbledore and Professors McGonagall and Snape, discussing the events and how they would handle Loki as they knew the danger he presented being in the castle.

The danger presented itself quite clearly when Loki's sons came around the corner, Fenrir jumping between them all as if to separate them from one another while Jörmungandr used himself as a wall. Loki, however, went straight for Thor who was isolated from the others and pinned him against the wall. Thor, not wishing to fight the man he called brother, knowing that he wouldn't kill him, simply let it happen but what he wasn't expecting, was for the accusations that Loki brought. "Where is she?" Loki asked, tightening his grip with every second that passed while the Avengers threatened him. "I know you took her. Was this Odin's plan from the beginning? Give us hope, distract us so that he could send someone to retrieve her".

Thor shook his head as best as he could and struggled as he choked, "brother-"

"I am not your brother," Loki snapped.

"We didn't...didn't take her," Thor stuttered, "we gave our word".

Loki tightened his grip for a second before letting him go. He knew Thor wouldn't take her, not while they made Loki wear a cuff of oath, they had him and his children just where they wanted them. Trapped. Taking Dahlia at this point would be pointless. "Someone has her, if not you who?"

"Voldemort," someone behind him said but the boys obstructed his view.

"Boys," he said and they immediately turned to their human forms, Fenrir catching Jörmungandr just in time before he fell. Loki saw that it was the Captain that spoke, and he glared at the man as he said, "he is dead. He's nothing but a spirit in the air waiting to be captured, clinging to this realm in fear of what comes next".

Even Loki, however, immediately doubted himself when he saw the headmaster quietly discussing with his two professors hastily. He knew they were all past members of the Order of the Phoenix, well he knew two were and he, like Lily, had hope that Severus was a double spy, which only concerned him more. The group of heroes, however, looked to one another but it was Clint that took the great pleasure in telling him, "seems like your girls have been keeping secrets from you. He's back, flesh and blood, and living. Has been for almost a year now, and...he wants Dahlia dead. Seems like all his attempts over the years haven't quite worked out yet".

Loki froze but tried to keep himself composed to not show weakness but when the others silenced and glanced behind him, he turned to see Hela stood ten feet away from him, breathing heavily from running. "We were going to tell you," she said sounding like a small child that knew she was going to get in trouble, "papa, I swear we were. But it'll have to wait, we have to find her now".

She turned to walk out of the front doors, but Loki grabbed her arm and pulled her back, "you tell me now," he said sternly.

Hela looked to her brothers for help, they looked at her the same way her father did so she answered, "she told you what happened in first year, you know about the troll and Quirrell and Voldemort. In the second year, she told you that Muggle-borns began to get injured, petrified. She told you that the teachers-"

"Dealt with the monster...they didn't, did they?"

Hela shook her head, "Dahlia is the one who put the pieces together. She discovered the Chamber of Secrets, the monster that Salazar Slytherin put in there. Of course, before she even went down there she had to find out the truth about it which meant fighting off giant spiders that wanted to eat her, a crazy teacher that wanted to wipe her memories, and when she got down there, she had to fight off a Basilisk that was being controlled by a memory of Voldemort concealed in a diary. She destroyed the diary and him, but she almost died from when she was bitten by the Basilisk, luckily she was healed with Phoenix tears".

"Go sis," Fenrir said by accident and Jörmungandr hit his arm and glared at him, "what? She took on a basilisk and survived, sorry that I'm impressed".

Jörmungandr then shook his head and said, "we are never leaving you alone together, who knows what will happen to the universe". Of course, Fenrir just smiled at the thoughts that popped into his mind.

Loki, ignoring his bantering, asked his daughter, "why do I get the feeling that I'm not going to enjoy the rest of the story?"

She shook her head and replied, "third year she had an escaped prisoner after her but that turned out to be Sirius, that's how he really came back. She did uncover the traitorous rat Peter, but he got away, and she had to fight off hundreds of Dementors that wanted to eat her soul".

"What's a Dementor?" Fenrir asked.

No one answered as Loki held up his hand to stop him from asking as he wanted Hela to continue. "Last year, she was a member of the Triwizard Tournament. She had to fight a dragon, merpeople, and a maze with different creatures on the inside that wanted to hurt her. When she and Cedric reached the cup, it turned out to be a Portkey and she was confronted with Peter Pettigrew and Voldemort looking like a deformed infant. Cedric died, and they tied Dahlia up and used her blood in a ritual to bring Voldemort back to power, stronger than before. Death Eaters were summoned, and Dahlia fought and only just managed to escape with Cedric's body. When she returned, it was uncovered that one of the professors was using a Polyjuice potion to disguise themselves and was really a Death Eater. Since then, Voldemort has been building his army, gathering allies, but the Ministry do not believe what Dahlia saw. They're talking about her like she's crazy while he's growing stronger".

"I'm going to kill him," Loki snarled.

"Papa, you can't. We found out why he is still alive, why he didn't go to Niflheim when Dahlia destroyed him the first time. It will take time but if you destroy him now, he will only return. Give us time".

Loki was silent for a moment, breathing heavily in anger, then said, "you do not keep anything like this from me again, understand?".

Hela nodded, "I understand. Papa, it was a Portkey that took Dahlia from the Hospital Wing, we must go now. They could have her across the country by now".

With that, they quickly left the castle, the boys changing into their animal forms as they were quicker that way. The four of them ran or slithered to the camp as quickly as possible, hoping Hela's forces would be able to track Dahlia down soon.

* * *

Arriving at the camp, it was very much a traditional camp with cream-white triangle tents placed in a circle, blocking off any entrances into it but the main entrance which had a wooden archway around it with the engravings that anyone who understood the Norse language would be able to understand. It was clearly stating that this is the camp of Queen Hela and if you didn't understand ancient Norse, you could understand the armed guards if you tried to get inside without invitation. Torches were placed around the camp, ready to be lit for nightfall, as was a large fire made from logs that was in the centre of the camp. It was not too far away from Hela's tent, not that she had stayed in it, which was obviously the largest tent. From the outside it looked small, but every tent had an extension charm so it was bigger on the inside.

As they approached the camp, they were seen rather quickly thanks to the giant forms of the boys and they were immediately greeted by Akio and a group of his ten closest and most well-trained soldiers. Everyone, soldiers and servants alike, were rushing around the camp, some gathering weapons while others were prepping for the Thestrals that they had brought over. Five hundred soldiers were brought over, handpicked by Akio himself, along with two hundred servants that included physicians and other needed people. On top of that, they brought three hundred Thestrals that were the soldiers' and they were out along the ground just outside the camp.

Akio greeted the Queen and her family with a bow, recognising not just his Queen but all of them as a royal family, "my Queen, my Lords" and the other soldiers followed.

Akio then handed Hela a looking glass and she said, "show me my sister, show me Dahlia Lokidottir". Their reflection faded as the mirror swirled to form the image of Dahlia but it was weak and blurry. They only just made out Dahlia and the fact that she was breathing before they couldn't see anything else. Hela almost threw the looking glass as she said, "she's on Midgard but in a very powerful ancestral guarded place. What's the plan?" She asked Akio as she couldn't think straight for the moment.

Akio answered, "group A, consisting of the servants, will remain in the camp with twenty soldiers guarding them. Group B, one hundred and eighty soldiers, will search the area, the castle, forest, the closest town and as far as they can get before we find her. The rest have had their Thestrals brought over and will search the sky and the country for any sign of her. We will find her my Queen".

Hela thought for a moment before she said, "Thestrals...I sent Eclipse over before all this happened. Where is she?"

Akio gestured behind him, "she was injured trying to protect the Princess when the Asgardians arrived". They followed him as they went to the herd of Thestrals and at the front of the Thestrals was Eclipse. She was being restless whilst Carr, a Midgardian-born man who had died close to a millennia ago, who studied Thestrals and became their care giver, was studying her wing. He was like a veterinarian but with only Thestrals.

"What are they?" Fenrir asked as the boys changed forms as they approached the Thestrals.

"Thestrals, creatures from Niflheim. Eclipse is Dahlia's," Hela answered when they were only a few feet from reaching Carr.

Carr bowed and said, "my Queen. The Thestrals are ready when the soldiers are-"

"And Eclipse," Hela cut him off, "can she fly?"

Eclipse stood and tried to stretch her wings but they all noticed how her left wing was injured and shook, not being able to open fully thanks to Odin. Carr shook his head and said, "she cannot fly, milady. If she was to fly, her wing could become injured beyond repair". Eclipse shrieked and clamped her jaw tightly near Carr, showing her clear displeasure. "As you can see, she isn't happy about it".

"Of course, she isn't," Hela said and Eclipse looked at her and whined, knowing they needed her. Hela's brothers didn't understand so she explained, "Thestrals are spiritual creatures of the dead. Only those who have witnessed someone die can see them. Thestrals are extremely loyal and when they choose someone to be their rider, they connect on a spiritual level. They are able to feel their rider's emotions. Right now, Eclipse can sense that Dahlia is injured and she's our best chance of finding her quickly. Their bond isn't as strong because they haven't been linked long but Eclipse could find Dahlia in a certain location..."

"But she can't," Jörmungandr said.

Hela nodded then looked to Akio and said, "go with the plan, we'll have to search everywhere". Akio brought out a horn at his waist and blew the horn. All the soldiers went into position, many of them finding their Thestrals and some even took off to the sky already. Hela looked to her father and said, "I gave her a necklace to conceal her magic," she held up her hand which held Dahlia's belongings, "she hasn't got her blade, necklace or wand, to defend herself she will have to use Aseir magic. With how weak she is, we should be able to sense it if she uses it. All we have to do, is be close enough. She was supposed to be waking up soon, if she wakes up and uses her magic, we can track her..." she then looked to her brothers and said, "you stay here".

"No," both of them said immediately.

"You're both weak from your time in captivity. Find healer Saida, she's my leading physician, she'll help regain your strength and heal you," Hela said and her shoulder was then nudged, she turned to find her own Thestral there. She mounted Zelda and then held out her hand so her father could follow her, sitting behind her. He did have a Thestral but of course, he wasn't brought to Midgard as they didn't expect Loki to make an appearance.

"Boys, do as your sister said," Loki said and the boys sighed in defeat.

"Catch," Hela said and threw them Dahlia's wand and dagger while she wrapped the locket around her wrist. "Keep them safe," she said, "Dahlia will want them back. Fly, Zelda". Hela held on to the Thestral's spine while her father held on to her waist, they were some of the last to leave. So much of the sky was filled with Thestrals going in all directions, but most were going to the south as they were at the top of the UK.

* * *

Dahlia felt weak, she felt tired, but she had to open her eyes. She knew the pain coming from her abdomen was the knife wound and she knew the tingling feeling all over her body was her magic returning, but it was also helping her to fight off the poison. She knew her sister wouldn't let her die but the voice she heard as her eyes began to flutter open, the face she saw, wasn't the one she thought would be there. She expected to see her sister, sat by her side holding her hand and about to start fussing over her and telling her off for what she did. She expected her protective sister demanding, no, telling Dahlia that she was going back to Niflheim after she healed. Dahlia wouldn't complain but did want to see her friends first, just to explain the truth. She expected all of this but not the thirty-six-year-old innocent ex-convict Marauder to be sat by her side, for Dahlia to be in her bed at Grimmauld place at all.

"Hey, Prongslet, you're safe now," Sirius said smiling.

"Sir-Siri-Sirius?" she then coughed quite violently and Sirius stood to get her a glass of water from the cupboard. He then held up her head as he tilted the cup so she could sip the water.

"There we go, take your time," Sirius said before removing the water and putting it back, seeing that Dahlia had enough.

"Wh-what am I doing here? How did I get here?" Dahlia said as she tried to sit but winced when she felt pain.

"Careful," Sirius said as he rushed over to help her sit up and put more pillows behind her back, so she could be comfortable. "There we go," he said putting two more pillows behind her.

"Sirius, what am I doing here?" She asked for the second time.

"I took you from the Hospital Wing," he said as if it was the most casual thing in the world. Her hand immediately went to her neck but her necklace was gone. He picked up the paper from that morning and showed it to her as he stood at the end of the bed, "these lies, saying you're not James' daughter, I hope you don't believe them".

She read the title 'Potter? Girl who lives, daughter of god?' and a part of her was worried over Sirius' reaction. He seemed to be holding the paper rather tightly, she knew that James wasn't just a best friend but a brother who took him in when he ran away. To know that his brother's wife wasn't faithful could make a man do unpredictable things.

"Sirius-" she said carefully but he didn't listen.

"I mean, James is your father, you are his daughter. No one should believe these lies...these so-called heroes and gods must be working with You-Know-Who. That's it, they must be working with him and his filthy followers". Sirius walked around the bed and placed the paper on it as he sat down and took Dahlia's hand in his own before she could move it. He held it tightly and said, "Dahlia, tell me you don't believe these horrid lies, lies that are besmirching the Potter name?".

Dahlia tried to move her hand, but she was too weak to use force against Sirius and he didn't seem to be in the mood for releasing his grip.

"Dahlia," he said almost demandingly, wanting to hear her say it herself and not letting her silence speak.

She shook her head and said, "it's all lies".

He smiled and stood, letting go of her hand and walked away from the bed as he said, "good, good, yes, the Prophet is lies. James is your father-"

"Not the Prophet," she said summoning as much strength as she could and as Sirius turned to look at her, the smile he had was disappearing instantly. "They broke up not long after Hogwarts, James and my mother-"

"Because of war, she couldn't handle it, but she came back," Sirius said defensively but rather loudly.

"She could handle the war; my mother was a fighter," Dahlia said just as defensively as Sirius and began to cough but wouldn't let that get in her way for long. "Do you not think it odd that she came back? She came back and within a month I come alone and they get married...James' hair was black but not as dark as mine, he was tanned, not pale like I am. I hold some respect for James, as does **my sister** , for James sacrificing his life for me, but he was arrogant and a bully and thought he was better than everyone else". Sirius stepped closer to her and gripped her arms as if he was going to shake her as she said loudly, enough for anyone in the house to hear, "above all else he's not my father, he was just a pawn in a much bigger plan".

Sirius then shook her, brought her up off the bed slightly, and she could feel her abdomen hurting but wouldn't give him the satisfaction of showing it, "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT HE DID FOR YOU?" Sirius shouted, "he died for you. I shouldn't be surprised, I always thought your mother was a gold-digging good for nothing whore who wanted his money".

"Sirius," someone said that sounded like Remus, but Dahlia didn't pay attention as she saw red. She quickly pushed her hand against Sirius' chest, using all her magic to send him flying back into the wall and held him against it while he choked. She heard the running of feet, she saw Remus, Tonks, Mr. and Mrs Weasley, and Kingsley all run into the room.

She felt her powers draining, she saw her purple Aseir magic streaming from her fingertips and going around his neck, but she also felt weak, as if darkness was going to consume her at any second. She had to release him and as she did, she fell to the mattress, barely having the strength in her arms to keep her body up to look at Remus picking Sirius up with the help of Kingsley.

Mrs Weasley and Tonks ran to her, however, helping her sit back in bed but she couldn't help but let out a scream when they moved her. The pain in her abdomen only worsened and she felt like she was being stabbed all over again. Mrs Weasley lifted her shirt up just to see the wound and Dahlia glanced down only for a moment to see a mass of black around and on the stab wound. It was the first time she saw it and she knew it would be an effect of the poison. She heard Tonks whisper, "it's gotten worse," to Mrs Weasley and the woman only nodded.

"You should not have done that, Dahlia," Mrs Weasley scolded her but Dahlia only continued to look at Sirius as he left, his pride clearly hurt. She also saw Snape standing near the door trying to conceal the smirk he had.

"It was worth it," she said, knowing Sirius could hear her, "just so you know". Everyone stopped what they were doing and expected Sirius to turn around, but he didn't, "you ever insult my mother and I'll kill you. You're not my godfather, my mother never chose you, it was all James. My mother chose someone else," Dahlia said and her eyes glanced over Sirius and the others and to Snape. Their eyes locked and Snape's smirk dropped and his brows narrowed questioning why she looked to him when speaking of her godfather. Luckily, no one saw their interaction or even questioned it while Snape walked away, just before the men left the room.

Tonks and Mrs Weasley stayed for a few moments, trying to make Dahlia as comfortable as possible, but then Tonks saw Dumbledore at the bedroom door and gestured to Mrs Weasley and both women left. Professor Dumbledore walked into the room, closed the door behind him and still avoided eye contact with Dahlia like he had done much that year. He walked to the windows where the curtains were closed, one window had one of the curtains slightly open and she could see the moonlight.

"Family has always been a very curious thing, Dahlia. To those who have it, to those who have lost it and to those who don't have a single member. A universal law that we all have kin out there, we all have family even if we don't realise who our true family are..."

"I know who I am," Dahlia said, trying to act confidently but it came out weakly, "I am Dahlia Lokidottir, daughter of Lily Evans and Loki the God of Mischief. Sister of the great wolf Fenrir, the serpent Jörmungandr and Hela, Queen of Niflheim and Goddess of Death ...I do not need to be told who I am".

"Quite," Dumbledore said as he continued to look out. "I must say, the power you demonstrated isn't one I've seen before. I assume it is from your father's side?"

A few moments of silence passed between them before Dahlia said, "Aseir magic, magic of the Norse...you can turn and look at me, you know. I may not have been taught Occlumency by you, but my sister taught me a much more powerful way to keep him out. To stop him from possessing me, you won't see him".

Slowly, Dumbledore turned and for the first time in a long time, he looked into Dahlia's eyes. He smiled as he stepped closer and said, "my apologies. Tell me, how did your sister teach you?"

"To block my mind?" She asked, and he gave her a small nod, "it's hard to explain to someone who doesn't have Aseir magic or hasn't grown up with it. It's a spell in my mind that I have to think about, an enchantment. It's become second nature in the past year so that I don't even have to truly think about it anymore. It allows me to organise my memories like..." Dahlia shook her head, finding it difficult to explain, "like in a corridor. Each memory is behind a locked door; Voldemort can get into my mind but he can't get behind the doors, he can't get to my memories or gather control over my body. Depending on how strong I am, all the doors can remain sealed but sometimes, I have to open the ones that aren't a threat to me, the ones he can't use against me in order to make sure that the ones that are important stay hidden. Even the memories I didn't know I had from being a small child are locked away".

"He still has access to your mind?"

She nodded, "but to nothing important. He sees nothing when he enters my mind and cannot control me, but I can see through him".

"Your visions, your dreams," Dumbledore said as he sat down at the end of her bed on a wooden chair.

"Yes. You may not like it but just think, if I don't let him in to see what he is doing then Mr. Weasley would be dead right now. We were going to block him completely from my mind but if I don't, I can see where he is. What plans he has, if he kills anyone, I could stop him from hurting anyone else if I have the chance...it's the right thing to do".

Dumbledore leaned back in the chair, his twinkling eyes focusing on the floor for a moment as he thought about Dahlia's strategy. It wasn't like he had any control over it, but it wasn't the worst idea in the world and it did save lives. He looked back up and asked, "how was it you came across the truth?"

"The fact that I'm a Horcrux?" Dahlia said bluntly, and she saw the sympathy in his eyes, but she wasn't going to accept the fact she had a piece of the Dark Lord within her. No, her reaction to that would stay behind closed doors with those she trusted. "As I've said, my sister is the Goddess of Death, she can sense souls and while I was on Niflheim over the summer, she sensed the soul within my scar".

"Summer?" Dumbledore said quietly to himself, but Dahlia could tell what he said.

"I know you had people watching me, it was a fake me. An Aseir spell. I returned days before you sent the Order to get me, Hela saw them monitoring the house and we knew you'd come. A benefit my sister has of ruling Niflheim is that she has access to all the souls who go there. Some she asks for help and others...well they don't have a choice with the information they have".

Dumbledore shifted uncomfortably, knowing from the stories that Thor had told the staff that Hela took a very fortunate liking to torture and couldn't possibly imagine what Dahlia was inferring.

"Even Herpo the Foul," Dahlia said and saw Dumbledore's eyes widen in shock.

"The creator" Dahlia nodded.

"And the only other person to use a Horcrux. He told my sister everything, but one thing was for sure, each object has to be destroyed beyond repair".

An uncomfortable silence was brought upon them and it lasted for several minutes, neither wizard or witch knew what to say. Fortunately for Dahlia, it was Dumbledore who spoke, "you know I do care about you, my dear".

She nodded slowly, "In some twisted way, I believe that. My sister has hope of finding a way of taking the Horcrux out of me without having to kill me...if she doesn't and we find and destroy all the others, I know what I have to do...Valhalla, Niflheim, I have family in both. I'm not afraid to die".

"I do hope there is another way," Dumbledore said sincerely.

"I do have a couple of questions though...why did you never tell them? The Order. Why didn't you tell them about the Horcruxes?"

Dumbledore took a deep breath before answering, "he wishes to be the only wizard to live forever. In doing so, Voldemort has not shared his secret discovery of the Horcrux with anyone. The last thing we want is for another dark wizard to split their soul. I have not told the Order because the less people who know, the better".

Dahlia nodded in understanding as she already believed that to be the answer, she just needed confirmation. She then asked what she really wanted to know, "Sirius said he took me from the Hospital Wing, that he didn't seem to believe the papers. Why am I really here? Why haven't you taken me back?"

"Ah," Dumbledore said knowing the question would arise, "it would seem Mr. Black is having a hard time accepting the truth. There was an emergency Portkey designed for the Order to the Hospital Wing in case of emergencies. I was not aware of you being taken until your sister had told us and due to very few Portkeys being created with my permission for the castle, I knew it was Mr. Black". He didn't wish to inform her of her father and brothers being released, he could only guess what Dahlia's reaction would be to finding out a parent was now in the country and who knows how far away.

"Why haven't I returned?"

"It is a very complex matter, Miss Pot-...Lokidottir. I understand you wish to be with your sister but until we can determine whether it is safe for you to be with her, we must keep you safe-"

"I'm safe with her," Dahlia snapped but began to breath heavily. The strain of using magic and the poison in her body began to take its toll.

Dumbledore stood from his chair and poured some more water, adding his own ingredient in before giving it to her. She took a few sips before pulling it away from her mouth and looking between the cup and Dumbledore, "sleeping drought," Dahlia said just as the cup slipped from her hand and fell to the floor. She shook her head, trying to stay awake and said, "it could kill me...mixing a potion with the poison...I-I-I need the cure-poison".

"Everything will be okay," Dumbledore said calmly not knowing the full extent of the damage he was doing.

She gripped his arm as her eyes began to fall and said with as much strength as she had, "the weaker I get, the more doors I have to open. The more he sees, the more I lose control. If...if I have to...to give him my body to keep my family secrets safe...don't think I won't". Her grip then released from his arm and her eyes closed fully, falling asleep. Dumbledore reached down for the cup that was on the floor and placed it on the nightstand before summoning a blanket and putting it on top of her. He brushed her hair out of her face, wrapping it around her ear before he left the room, leaving her to her slumber.

* * *

Authors note: Please review.


	35. Chapter 35: Mind or Body?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Avengers.

Authors note: Welcome to the new followers and favourites and thank you to those of you that reviewed. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 35: Mind or Body?

The next morning, Dahlia woke up and felt feeble and dizzy, even more than the day before. She could only just sit up before her body gave away, her head banging against the headboard which only gave her a headache and made the dizziness more apparent. Mrs Weasley tried numerous times to get Dahlia to eat and drink but Dahlia refused. She tried to get her to have a strengthening solution too but even after Dahlia tried to explain that it could kill her by being mixed with the poison because of her biology, no one seemed to take her seriously and thought she was senile due to her injuries, which is why Dahlia was certain they would drug her food and drink, just like Dumbledore did.

As time passed by that day, Dahlia began to hear people arrive. She knew by the way the sun shone through the windows and the number of times Mrs Weasley came into the room with food that it was now the afternoon. She didn't know the exact time, but she heard Kingsley, so she knew it was after he finished work at the Ministry. She didn't have much time to listen as the bedroom door opened and Tonks walked in carrying a plastic bag you would get in a Muggle supermarket and two plastic smoothie cups with the Daily Prophet being carried under her arm.

Tonks walked around the bed and then sat down, facing Dahlia with the paper placed to her side, as was the bag. The Metamorphmagus looked shocked at Dahlia's appearance; she looked deathly pale with dark circles around her eyes, limp in form as if Tonks knew she wouldn't be able to move, even if she wanted to. She was shocked at seeing the young girl she knew as being strong look so weak. She held out a smoothie and said, "Molly said you weren't eating. Said you thought they were poisoning you so I got something from outside the house. Strawberry berry smoothie for you and apple mango for me...'Lia, I promise you I wouldn't put anything in your drink".

Dahlia was hesitant but eventually took the smoothie and as it shook in her hand, she had to balance it on her chest so that she could reach the straw with her mouth. She took a small sip and she silently admitted to herself that it did make her feel a little better. She took a few more sips before asking, "why are you being nice to me?"

Tonks brows narrowed, not understanding why she wouldn't be nice to her, after all she believed they were friends. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Sirius is your cousin, I used my magic on him, attacked him".

Tonks then laughed and said, "Sirius needs a good reminding every now and again that he needs to keep his opinions to himself, even those that are not true. Don't worry, he got a good telling off from everyone in the Order after what he said about your mother. Remus especially," Tonks said affectionately.

Dahlia smiled as best she could and said, "Professor Lupin huh?" She took a sip of her drink and said, "well he was friends with my mum...what did you think of him standing up to Sirius?"

Tonks shrugged and looked away for a moment before she answered, "Sirius deserved it, I think it worked more than anyone though considering Remus is one of his closest friends, a part of the Marauders," she rolled her eyes and laughed.

Dahlia wanted to laugh but couldn't, so it simply came out in muffled sounds that stopped after a few moments. She took a drink to clear her throat before she tried to smile as she asked, "so you and Professor Lupin?"

Tonks looked confused as she asked, "what about him and me?"

"Love," Dahlia said simply, not wanting to beat around the bush as she didn't have the strength to talk for long.

Tonks immediately looked away from the half-Midgardian and looked down to her hands. The pink-haired woman mumbled to herself for a moment before biting her lip and then she looked back to Dahlia. Shifting in her position, she said, "love, what love? I don't love him," she blushed, the tips of her pink hair turned red, "he doesn't love me, we're friends, just friends. Anyway, I brought you some things," Tonks said trying to divert the conversation as she picked up the plastic bag. "All good foods for recovery, apparently. Nuts, grapes, blueberries and some more fruit. Supposed to help with vitamins and all that-"

"Stop trying to change the subject...you know no one is believing that, that there isn't anything between the two of you," Dahlia interrupted, "well, anyone who knows what to look out for won't believe it".

Shifting in her position once again, Tonks said, "you're fifteen, what do you know about love?"

Dahlia tried to shrug but she only winced in the pain that it brought her and Tonks could clearly see that as she shifted closer. Bringing the straw closer to her mouth, Dahlia had a few more sips and answered, "I might be fifteen but my dad is thousands of years old and I remember something he once told me. He said the first time he saw my mum smile, it was like his world had changed. Everything around him disappeared and it was like her smile was his world. He would do anything to keep that smile on her face. That it was like as long as she was happy, so would he...what?" Dahlia asked as Tonks looked at her with deep interest.

The Auror shook her head and said, "nothing, just romantic. I never expected the God of Mischief to say something like that".

"Yeah well...bring about the right people and my father is a very different man. Anyway, what I meant to say was that I saw a very similar look between you and Professor Lupin at Christmas. I saw the two of you keep on looking at one another. I saw the way you smiled every time you heard him laugh with Sirius. I saw the way he looked at you whenever you would show me and the others your powers. Even when you fell over the troll's leg, he would smile. Just the glances between the two of you, the lingering touches when you pass each other that you probably don't even realise you do...if you're not in love, then you're both falling in love".

Tonks opened and closed her mouth a few times, not knowing how to respond when a tap at the door came. The door slowly opened, and Remus poked his head around which made Tonks blush and look away while Dahlia gestured to him to come in, taking a drink from her smoothie.

Lupin sat down on the opposite side of the bed than Tonks but smiled at her before he sat which made her look away from him and drink her own smoothie as thoughts of what Dahlia said were running through her mind. "How are you feeling today?" Lupin asked.

Dahlia answered truthfully, "worse. You need to speak to Professor Dumbledore. I need to get back to my sister, I'm not delusional, I will die if I don't get the antidote for the poison. Giving me potions will only speed along the process". Lupin and Tonks looked to one another urgently and Dahlia knew that look. They didn't know what had been said. "He didn't tell you," Dahlia said and they looked back to her guiltily.

"I'm sure it simply slipped his mind, or he believes there is a way around the antidote," Lupin said with uncertainty.

Dahlia would have scoffed but knew she didn't have the strength and said, "yeah right, he knows about poisons not of this world. This is the poison from the Realm of the Dead. There is no cure on this realm, only the physicians from Niflheim know how and only they have the right ingredients". A tear slipped from her eye as she said pitifully "why can't I just go home?"

"You can soon," Tonks said reassuringly as she placed a hand over Dahlia's, but it didn't bring any comfort. "Professor Dumbledore is just trying to protect you but I'm sure that you can be with your sister soon".

Dahlia looked directly at Lupin and said, "you knew my mother. You must have known on some level that when she went back to James she didn't love him". It took a few moments, but he sighed and nodded. "She wouldn't want this, even if you believe you are trying to protect me. She'd want me with my sister, please help me...I don't want anyone to die".

"No one's going to die," Tonks said.

"Yes, they will," Dahlia said looking between them. "When my sister thought I died, she searched the world for revenge, to destroy Voldemort. Her own realm suffered because of her grief. She knows I'm alive, she knows I'm here on Midgard, she'll never stop looking for me. She will kill everyone, burn this whole world apart looking for me. Please, you have to help me get back to her".

"I understand, Dahlia, but," Lupin said, "Dumbledore will not let you leave. He's trying to protect you, not just from You-Know-Who and Death Eaters anymore but from those he believes are unsafe for you like the Avengers, in case of revenge, or your sister and your father's behaviour or-"

"My father is in prison," Dahlia said clenching her fist that Tonks had her hand on. She did, however, notice the quick look sent between the two adults and the slight glance that Tonks made at the newspaper on the bed. "What is it?" Dahlia asked fully intrigued, "Tonks, what's on the front page? Show me".

Hesitantly, Tonks removed her hand off Dahlia's and opened the paper so that Dahlia could see the front page. 'GOD OF MISCHIEF AT HOGWARTS' was written in big bold writing and she couldn't believe it. It couldn't be, he really couldn't be on Midgard, he just couldn't.

Dahlia began to breathe heavily and Lupin said, "calm down, take deep breaths".

Dahlia shook her head, despite the pain it caused her and said, "it's not true, he can't be here. Odin wouldn't allow it".

"It's true. Your father and brothers are here," Lupin said hesitantly, not knowing if the truth would make her worse. "From what we've been told, a deal has been made for them to return".

Dahlia tried to move from the bed but winced with every movement, her body continued to disagree with her and demanded not to be moved. "Dahlia, be still, you're injured," Tonks said.

Stubbornly, Dahlia managed to slide to the side of the bed and dropped her feet over the edge, despite her constant wobbling just by being sat up which they knew she would instantly fall if she attempted to stand. They tried to make her lie back down but she refused, "my sister will have some resistance to certain methods of finding me, my father on the other hand...he's wanted his family back together for more than a thousand years, if he has the others safe and close, there won't be no line that he won't cross to get me back".

"He can't kill anyone," Lupin informed her, "some sort of magic between Odin and himself means that he can't kill anyone whilst here".

Dahlia looked at him intensely and for a moment, Lupin had to look at Tonks to see if he had something wrong with him before he looked back to Dahlia. She shook her head slowly and spoke as if he knew nothing, "there are ways of getting information out of people without killing them"

She then stood, well tried to, but the second Dahlia left the bed, she ended up on the floor. Lupin and Tonks were at her side almost instantly but before they could help her up, she began to be sick. It was unlike anything they had seen, thick and black.

Tonks held Dahlia's hair back as she asked, "What is th-"

Before she could finish, Remus interrupted. He could smell what it was, and it made him cringe, "blood, it's her blood".

"The poison," Dahlia said after throwing up, "I can't last much longer," and began to throw up again.

"What's going on?" Someone said and they looked up to see Snape at the door. He rushed forward to Dahlia and asked the others, "what has she been given?"

"Nothing," Tonks said urgently, "just a smoothie that's all. Remus said it's her blood but it's black. She said it's the poison".

"I need some water, a cloth, thyme, rosemary, and wormwood. NOW," Snape ordered as the other two Order members quickly left, in search of the things the Potions Master needed. He moved Dahlia so she was sat upright with her back against her bed and her head between her legs, he hoped that it would stop her throwing up and it did. But then, Dahlia began to bleed the same black blood from her nose so she leaned her head back while Snape gathered a shirt from the floor and handed it to her so she could hold it against her nose, while he saw a towel and began to use his magic to clean up the sick already in the floor and banish the smell away. "This is what you get for your so-called heroics of sacrificing yourself. You become a burden on other people being injured, you insufferable brat".

"Shut up," Dahlia snapped her voice wheezing with every word. Snape stopped what he was doing, shocked that in her weakened state she would command something from him. However, he didn't expect what came next, "I'm not James' daughter, I'm not his, yet you still hate me. Why?" She said sharply with resentment but he could hear an underlying tone of sorrow.

He continued to clean up, not looking back at Dahlia, preferring to keep silent.

"I know the truth," she eventually said after a moment of silence, "I know you loved my mother".

Snape immediately froze and stopped what he was doing, his wand in hand, every instinct of his body told him to turn to her, to deny everything but he couldn't. He couldn't look into Lily's eyes and lie, so he said, "you know nothing".

"I know you loved her and I know she loved you". When Snape heard this, he stopped everything, lowered his wand but continued to have his back to her. "You met her when you were nine years old at the park, you're the one who told her she was a witch and she didn't believe you at first but when she did, you became best friends. Your mother, Eileen, had to explain to my grandparents the truth after being sure that my mother was a witch. After that, you were close. You became best friends and you taught her everything about the magical world so she wouldn't be going in blind like many Muggle-borns. You both ended up in different houses but were still friends when many told you not to be. You both excelled at potions and would practise during the summer holidays and read ahead and try to create new potions that didn't need magic, so you wouldn't get in trouble. You were best friends for years, but you had Death Eaters in your house, whispering words in your ear, trying to recruit you while my mum had Gryffindors in her own ear telling her how wrong it was to be friends with you. You stuck by one another until fifth year when you called her a Mudblood".

"Don't say that word," he said sharply and turned instantly, glaring at her.

"She forgave you," Dahlia said, ignoring the way he was looking at her, "she was young, she didn't get the full picture, but she regretted not accepting your apology later that day. She hoped that it wasn't true, that you weren't a Death Eater because she still saw you as her best friend. She told my sister that you were her best friend and she wanted to tell you the truth about everything. About my father, about me, how her marriage to James was a scam and she hated every minute off it...I know, we all know, she knew, the guilt that you've been carrying around with you all this time. That you're the one who told Voldemort the prophecy. She wouldn't want you to blame yourself, she knew you didn't want to put her in danger. Peter would have told him if you hadn't, he would have come after us either way, she didn't blame you".

"Impossible, all lies," Snape snarled at her, not wanting the words of hope that she was offering that Lily had died forgiving him for all he had done to her.

"It's not," Dahlia said, removing the shirt from her nose and saw that the blood had now stopped for the time being. "I was on Niflheim, my grandparents and your mother told me the truth. Your mother gave me a picture of you and my mother, you were just kids in it. Your mother told me all about the bullying, how you're not a Death Eater, you just made some bad choices...your mother watches over you, she loves you".

For the first time in the conversation, Snape looked into her eyes and for the first time since Dahlia entered Hogwarts, he didn't see James Potter's daughter. He admittedly did see Lily in her even more than he did before but this time when he truly looked at her, he didn't see anyone but Dahlia. A young girl struck cruelly by fate on more than one account and he treated her like crap since the moment he met her, and he was ashamed.

"Sirius isn't my godfather," she said breaking his train of thought, "James lawfully made him mine but my mum never chose him. To her and everyone else who knew the truth, both of my parents chose somebody else...you".

Snape couldn't even comprehend what she had just said because as soon as she said it, she grabbed her head and began to moan in pain and he knew that if she wasn't biting her lip, she would be screaming. Kneeling just as Tonks and Lupin came into the room with what he requested, he asked, "what's wrong?"

"Oh, Merlin," she said loudly, "he's in my head...I can't get him out," she grunted and gripped her hair so tightly they thought she was going to rip it out.

"We have to get her back to the castle," Snape said and it seemed the other two Order members agreed with him but there was one problem.

"All the Order members are downstairs waiting for the meeting to begin, Dumbledore included. How are we going to get her out?" Lupin asked.

They all then heard a shrieking, it wasn't too loud but loud enough that they could hear it as it was outside. Dahlia seemed to relax at that point but her whole body fell to the floor limp as she whispered, "Eclipse".

They only just heard her and Snape said, "her Thestral. You two get downstairs, distract the Order, tell them I was summoned. I'll get her out of here and back to her sister".

They nodded and then ran from the room following Snape's orders, if you asked anyone, neither of them would ever admit to it. Snape helped Dahlia stand, placing her arm around his neck while he held her at her waist, helping her stand. Leaving the room and going down the stairs, he could tell that Dahlia was getting weaker as she was getting heavier to hold.

"Thank you," she whispered as they reached the last flight of stairs.

"You're still an insufferable brat," he said quietly and not with malice in his tone that she had become accustomed too. She smiled, he caught her smiling in the corner of his eyes and he couldn't help rolling his own at the fact that she took that as a compliment.

Sneaking quietly out the door, they were hoping not to awake the portrait of Walberga Black that would alert the rest of the house to their escape. After leaving the main door, Snape looked around to see no Muggles in sight but quickly saw the Thestral swoop down and land with grace. The creature's eyes stayed purely on him in a way that made Snape want to shrink so that the creature couldn't see him.

"E...clipse" Dahlia said struggling to keep her eyes open now, let alone speak.

The Thestral's attention moved immediately to Dahlia and the creature moved forward and bowed before crouching down so that Snape could place Dahlia onto her back. Snape followed the creature's lead and placed Dahlia onto her back, but it was then he noticed the damaged wing and how it shook under the slightest of movement. "Is that safe?" Snape asked glancing between the Thestral and the wing.

Eclipse answered by standing straight and holding her head up high and stretching her wings; he knew it probably hurt her to do so. A wave of light then passed him, hitting the Thestral's wing, but it seemed to have no effect. Snape turned to see Sirius stood at the front door, a clear look of anger etched onto his face, especially when he turned his wand on Snape. Snape quickly drew his wand from his waist, knowing that this fight wouldn't consist of simple spells that they taught the students. He was an ex Death Eater and Sirius was a member of the Black family, they both had knowledge of dark magic that could kill without having to utter the Killing Curse and make it look like an accident.

As Snape anticipated, Sirius strikes first while the Thestral flew away, hopefully getting Dahlia to safety before Snape failed Lily once again.

* * *

Feeling lightheaded, Dahlia barely remembered climbing onto the back of Eclipse, all she recalled was the feeling of flight and when she could open her eyes after Eclipse's constant screeching like she was signalling someone, she saw that she was flying high over a forest. She was clearly far from London, but she didn't know how far as she couldn't recall anything from the journey, she couldn't even recall when she passed out on the Thestral, she just remembers waking.

From her position where she was leaning against Eclipse's back due to not being able to sit up from pain, she saw that Eclipse's wing was still damaged and was surprised that the Thestral was even able to fly. Dahlia knew she must have been in some pain, especially flying as fast as she was through the wind. Dahlia tried to speak but she found she couldn't even mumble. She wanted to know where they were, where Eclipse was taking them but also why Eclipse wouldn't stop shrieking. That question, however, revealed the answer rather quickly when Dahlia saw more Thestrals than she could count crashing through the clouds and scoring through the air. It was only then that Eclipse stopped shrieking, clearly signalling to the others.

"I thought she couldn't fly," Dahlia gasped hearing her father's voice.

"I also told you she saw stubborn, just like Dahlia. I'm surprised she didn't escape the camp sooner," she heard her sister say.

Dahlia mustered up the strength to turn her head to the side and saw Zelda with her father and sister. They looked tired, worried and drained but above all else happy to see her. It was this reason she knew she wouldn't question why they had blood on them. Not loads but enough to make it obvious that they had been torturing someone. For the first time, she saw her father in person and he was as handsome as he was in their dreams. Of course, she knew he looked the same but now it was real, he was in front of her and Dahlia hated herself for looking weak the first time he was truly meeting her. She wanted to look strong and powerful, someone worthy enough to be his daughter.

"Dahlia, can you hear me?" Hela shouted, flying Zelda as close as possible without the two Thestrals clashing.

Moving her head up and down for a moment, they got their answer but saw that she couldn't stay conscious for long. They then flew away from her side and Dahlia couldn't find the strength to move her head.

"Keep her steady," she heard her father from what it seemed like above her and although Dahlia couldn't see, Zelda flew above them steadying herself as Loki was going to drop onto Eclipse.

Eclipse seemed to understand what was happening considering she began to fly more slowly and steadied her wings in order for the drop to be clear, and it was. With the help of Hela, Loki dropped from Zelda and managed to drop ten feet from one Thestral to another.

Dahlia's eyes closed just as her father dropped onto her Thestral and she could feel him behind her. He wrapped his arms around her and brought her up so she was against his chest and she mumbled, "daddy".

"I'm right here," Loki said smiling but it wasn't a full smile, he still held his injured daughter in his arms and he could clearly see that if they didn't get her back to the camp soon, he would have one less daughter living. "She's lost consciousness," he shouted to Hela.

Hela seemed to think ahead and shouted, "I put her necklace in your pocket. Put it on her".

Loki, with only one hand, routed through his pockets until he found his daughter's locket. Placing it on her, he just hoped that his daughters would have some connection and the poison hadn't already weakened her to the point that they wouldn't.

"Sister...Dahlia, talk to me...lillesøster," Hela said through the necklace, (little sister).

Thankfully, the necklace worked, and Dahlia responded, weakened, "about time you found me".

Hela laughed and replied, "you were protected by strong ancestral magic, I couldn't simply look through the looking glass and if you haven't noticed, Eclipse is injured. Carr said she isn't supposed to be flying".

"What! Why didn't you chain her up then?"

"She's as stubborn as you, did you honestly think she'd allow us to do that? Besides, she found you quicker than we did, where were you?"

"That doesn't matter, who've you been torturing?"

"No one important, just some Death Eaters...I thought he had you," Hela said worriedly.

Dahlia sighed and said, "he didn't. Sister, I really don't feel good. They tried to heal me with potions and I think it made it worse".

Screaming was then heard, not just in Dahlia's mind but from her body. She screamed, not even being awake and no one could guess why but then they were attacked. A cluster of Death Eaters on brooms attacked, flashes of green light hitting Hela's soldiers and Thestrals and she would have laughed at the fact that the Killing Curse wouldn't work on them but she was shocked at seeing some of them flying without the assistance of brooms in black smoke. It then dawned on her that her sister's scar was hurting which meant he was here. Drawing her sword, she swung at the smoke as it passed her as did her father but neither one saw the smoke pass Dahlia, only heard her scream and then it all stopped. She stopped screaming but began to whimper and shake as the Death Eaters vanished.

"Sister," Hela said using the necklace, "Dahlia..." she wasn't answering. Hela looked to her father and said, "she's not responding".

"How far-" he didn't finish asking the question as they all came out of the clouds and could see the castle ahead.

Landing rather harshly on the ground not too far away from the camp, they were greeted with the sight of Falcon arguing with the Avengers and three members of staff, Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape. Her brothers were there too, looking a lot better in clothes that befit them and with Jörmungandr properly shaved with his hair cut to his shoulders. He was, however, on crutches which was a start and it was clear that he had been given strengthening remedies from the healer. It was only then with how Snape was stood did Hela realise who must have had her. She was protected by ancestral magic and whoever had her cared enough to try to heal her, of course she was at the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix.

The soldiers and the family dismounted their Thestrals, all the attention was on Dahlia, Loki and Hela. Hela rushed to her father's side to help him get Dahlia down while Falcon, the brothers, the Avengers and Hogwarts staff members approached them. As soon as Dahlia was down, Eclipse seemed to move away and scratched her hoof along the ground while looking threateningly at Dahlia who was in Loki's arms. She began to shriek and made it clear that it was directed at Dahlia.

Hela quickly stood between them while Loki held Dahlia protectively and said, "stand down, Eclipse. What's wrong with you?"

It was only when the others approached, that Falcon looked at Dahlia did he stiffen and said, "Lord Loki, put her down".

"What? No," Loki said.

"Falcon, what is it?" Hela asked, not knowing why her love and Dahlia's Thestral were acting strange.

"Look at her, Hela, truly look at her," Falcon said urgently and so Hela did and the more she focused on Dahlia, the more she realised what he was talking about. Two souls occupying one body, not like before, these were two living souls. one her sister and the other...

"Papa, put her down now," Hela said urgently and even took a step back while doing it.

Loki did as she said while Fenrir asked, "what is it? What's wrong?"

Loki stood after placing his daughter on the floor, looking to his other wondering the same question. He then took a few steps back while Hela answered, "she's too weak, she's trying to protect her mind but she too weak to protect her mind and body".

"From who?" Jörmungandr asked.

"Tom," Dumbledore mumbled but it was enough for them all to hear.

Hela nodded and said angrily, "yes and it's all down to you. Your stupid Order of the Phoenix thinking they can protect her, taking her from here has made her weak".

"It was you that took her," Steve said surprised at the old headmaster.

Loki glared at the man and said, "I'll have your head mounted on a spike for this".

A gruel and twisted laugh then interrupted anyone else who wanted to speak and they all looked to see Dahlia, eyes open but it wasn't her eyes looking back at them. They were grey with hints of green that they had never seen in her eyes before as they shined with darkness and possession. With the control of her body, Voldemort stood as if Dahlia's body wasn't injured at all, smirked at all of them and turned in a circle as he knew he was surrounded.

"You all want me dead...here I am," Voldemort said as he held out Dahlia's arms and using her voice which affected Hela and Loki more than anything.

* * *

Authors note: I know I know cliffhanger but they're so close to being together, and they technically are in body that there won't be many cliffhangers for a while after this. Never know, you might start to miss them. Please review.


	36. Chapter 36: A Walk Through The Mind

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Avengers.

Authors note: Thank you to all the new followers and favourites and a big thank you to those of you who reviewed.

* * *

Chapter 36: A Walk Through The Mind

Loki was the first to move, he grabbed Dahlia's neck tightly lifting her feet off of the ground, not wishing to harm his daughter if she could see him through the possession but to seem threatening. Voldemort just giggled as Loki demanded, "get out of my daughter this instance or I will come in there and tear you out myself before ripping you apart!".

"You kill me in this body and you kill her, but I shall return," Voldemort said sounding confident and happy with himself. Loki hesitated but eventually released Dahlia's neck and stepped back when she fell onto her feet. Voldemort then looked to Dumbledore and said, "and what of you, Dumbledore?"

"Release the child, Tom. You will only make the situation worse," Dumbledore said calmly.

"This child, as you call her, has caused me enough trouble. I think it's time for her to be taken care of".

Loki's fists clenched, restraining himself from hitting the creature inside of his daughter. He sneered, "you dare-"

"And what will you do?" Voldemort asked condescendingly, "you weren't there the first time. When I struck the woman you love down. When I sent the Killing Curse to your pathetic, weak daughter, when she cried out for her father. You weren't even there to protect your other children".

"Grave error," Fenrir said, seeing his father's restraint, "bringing us into this. You see, the last time we were surprised, we didn't know we had an enemy. This time, we do". Fenrir took a few threatening steps forward and semi-changed into his wolf form as he changed his eyes and released his claws and continued, "this time, you are our enemy and we know your strengths and weaknesses, and we will destroy you".

Voldemort seemed disinterested and looked to Jörmungandr and then began to hiss. "What the hell is that?" Tony asked quietly.

Bruce answered, "he's a Parselmouth, it means he can talk to snakes. It was in the file Fury gave us," Tony shrugged obviously overlooking that part or not even reading it to begin with.

It took a few moments but Jörmungandr laughed as Voldemort seemed to lose his smirk and said, "you think because you can speak to snakes you have power over them? You think that because I am one, I should join you?" He began to move closer, next to his brother, and wished he had the power to stand alone as in his current state he didn't seem as threatening. "You are nothing but a stupid mortal that believes he can take on a family that can destroy him with a click of our fingers. We've faced gods, creatures beyond your imagination and yet you believe you can destroy us...we will destroy you in every way possible until you wish you were dead and then we will grant you that wish".

"There is nothing worse than death," snarled Voldemort.

Dumbledore spoke lightly as he said, "that is something you have never understood, Tom. Your failure to understand that there are worse things than death has always been your greatest weakness".

"Excuse me, right here," Falcon said and Voldemort looked to him. "I am Death," he said and took great pleasure in the fact that Voldemort took a step back in fear. Falcon began to walk towards Hela and stood by her side as he said, "clearly none of you have died because I've never taken any of your souls, but you, Voldemort...well you're special, aren't you? You've always known you were".

Voldemort smirked as if Death was admitting he couldn't touch him.

"Special because you don't have a chance of getting into Valhalla, not even Lykke, you will go straight to Mareritt on Niflheim and in case you aren't aware, Mareritt is what you consider hell. It translates to nightmare in your language. Hell is where you're going as it is the only place for you...now, I can understand that to some there are worse things than me, such as losing someone you love. But when it comes to the likes of you, Voldemort, conceived under a love potion, you can't love. So, I am your worst nightmare and I will take your soul. It may not be today or tomorrow, or the next, but I will have it and I will deliver it to my Queen," he gestured to Hela who now stood next to him, but her eyes were closed, and her hand wrapped tightly around her necklace, concentrating on something.

Voldemort glared at Falcon and said, "you kill me, and I will return".

Falcon hummed not wanting to let on that he knew of the Horcruxes as he knew Hela wouldn't have told her father or brothers. "Maybe, maybe not, but you will suffer eventually, just like your family. I know you can't love but it must ignite something within you when I tell you this. The second you killed Lily, all members of your family, all those who believed in pure-blood supremacy when they lived were sent to Mareritt. All the way back to Salazar Slytherin. Even before you murdered Lily, Salazar renounced you. You have no family and the people you share blood with wish you dead and your soul destroyed. How does that feel, knowing you're a powerful wizard here but once I claim your soul, you'll mean nothing to anybody, you'll just be forgotten".

"Never," Voldemort sneered, "I am powerful, I will go down in history as the most powerful wizard who ever lived. I will live on".

"No, you won't," Hela said finally opening her eyes and smiled, "you will die and then you will face justice, a form of justice that all in the universe fear".

"You cannot kill me," Voldemort smirked.

"But my sister can. After all, she's destined to destroy you".

"Not if I destroy her first," he said and went to move but Hela gestured for two of her soldiers to hold him. Two soldiers quickly approached and took either arm, holding him in place so that he couldn't move to hurt Dahlia's physical form.

"What are you doing?"

"Stopping you from hurting my sister," Hela said bluntly as if it was obvious. "Papa, brothers, I'm going to need your help in getting this parasite out of Dahlia".

The three males looked confused, as did everyone else, as Hela walked closer to Dahlia, but they followed anyway. Hela stood facing Voldemort while her father went to her right and her brothers to her left. She took off her necklace and then said, "Tenk på all vår smerte. Hver gang du har blitt skadet eller torturert. Han vil ikke være i stand til å stå på det" (think of all of our pain. Each time you have been injured or tortured. He will not be able to stand it).

Hela held out her hand and Jörmungandr and Fenrir placed their hands on top of hers as Loki asked, "Dahlia vil se?" (Dahlia will see?)

Hela shook her head and replied, "Jeg fortalte henne å løpe til de dypeste delene av hennes sinn. Hun er trygg" (I told her to run to the deepest parts of her mind. She is safe).

Loki nodded and placed his own hand on theirs and Hela began to twist her necklace around their conjoined hands.

Steve asked Thor, "what are they doing?"

Thor shook his head and said, "I do not know. They are talking about pain".

"As you can see Minister, Dumbledore is a danger to the school," they all heard except the small family that was concentrating on Dahlia and many turned or glanced over their shoulders to see Umbridge coming down the hill with Minister Fudge along with several Aurors.

Dumbledore would have moved to greet them, but he concentrated on what the family were doing in order to get Voldemort out without harming Dahlia.

Ignoring everything that was going on around them, Hela looked in Dahlia's possessed eyes and said, "you think you know everything, but you don't. You see, my sister is strong and powerful and loyal but the one thing she fails at is following rules. Each time she's defeated you, she just didn't follow the rules, which is what led her to you. I had one rule for her on Niflheim and that was do not go to the south wing of the castle. You see it's in the south where Mareritt lies and from one of a few windows, she saw the torture that is inflicted on those who do wrong and that scared her enough never to go in the south wing again...do you want to know a secret?" Voldemort tried not to but he was scared. "What she saw is only the beginning. Only the people who are there for a short time, weeks at most. You think you know pain and suffering, you think your sixty-nine years of life show you misery? Let us show you thousands of years of pain and suffering that we know".

Hela closed her eyes along with her brothers and father and the four of them said, "memoriae". The necklaces glowed across their hands, but it wasn't long before the screaming started. Voldemort screamed, and it was hard for everyone listening to hear Dahlia screaming but they had to remind themselves that it wasn't her.

"What are you doing to that child?" Fudge demanded as he got closer.

The Avengers intervened before the soldiers got their hands on them and stopped Umbridge, Fudge and the Aurors from getting through. "Believe me, you don't want to intervene," Steve said.

Auror Williamson said, "this is Ministry business, it does not involve you. She is a wizard child".

"Technically only half," Tony had to point in and the others glared at him.

"You intervene," Clint pointed out, "then the hundreds of soldiers there will surely kill you".

"Albus," Fudge demanded and he turned but not fully as he wanted to keep looking at Dahlia.

"Cornelius, I believe they are right. It would do well not to intervene," Dumbledore said calmly but was full of curiosity.

"As I said, Minister, that is Dahlia Potter or whatever her last name is," Umbridge said. "Dumbledore is allowing his pupil to be hurt".

"It is not like that, Dorlores," McGonagall snapped at the woman before anyone thought bad of Albus.

"Then what is it like, Minerva?" Umbridge counter-questioned.

Dahlia's head was thrown back and black smoke flew out of her mouth. It formed a man to the side for a moment, just enough to see its face, and Voldemort said, "this is not the end," before he flew away.

Loki quickly caught Dahlia's falling body as Hela untangled the necklace and shouted, "GET SAIDA NOW," and the family of five and Falcon ran, well as best as Jörmungandr could, while the soldiers went to their tents and the ones who stood guard refused to let anyone past.

"It was him! You-Know-Who! It's really him," Auror Williamson said and others nodded but everyone stood still in their places not quite believing that he was back.

"Yes, yes," Fudge mumbled, "how-how could it be-how-"

Dumbledore turned to Fudge and said, "you have now seen with your own eyes what I have been trying to tell you for the past ten months. He is back and is assembling his army once again, he is the reason for the breakout, you've been chasing the wrong man. It is time for you to listen and believe what is right in front of you".

"Dumbledore, you need to tell me exactly what happened, what's been going on," Fudge said almost in a whimper, staring between the headmaster and the camp of the dead.

"Nothing else to say, Dolores?" McGonagall couldn't help herself but ask.

Umbridge just looked angry while McGonagall smiled, and the Avengers moved to leave but not without Natasha saying, "you might also want to do a little investigation into the types of punishments the pink lady has been implementing," they then walked away.

* * *

Dahlia was taken to Hela's tent and no one stopped to stand in awe at the sight of how big it was. There was a wooden layout of Britain, as if she would be attacking someone and she had it for planning, a sitting area, a large table and chairs that could seat ten, desk and chairs, a bathroom and a bed that could sleep at least five, and another smaller bed. Most of the areas were cut off; sheets were drawn from one end to another separating the bathroom from view, just like the bedrooms, from anyone entering the tent.

Dahlia was immediately carried to the large bed while healer Saida carried her belongings that she needed. Hela stayed to the side as did the men while Saida worked, clearly giving Dahlia more antidote than she probably should have and showed her instant displeasure when she checked the wound. Hela gasped when she saw the wound was even worse, how the thick black lines had now spread and covered more than half of her abdomen and travelled up to cover half of her chest. Falcon was by her side and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her in for comfort and her hand touched his on her waist. This action didn't go unnoticed by Loki, but this wasn't the time to be scaring off any possible suitor his daughter may have.

"Milady, with her condition, she can't stay in her mind for long. I do not know the effects this could bring about during healing," Saida said.

Hela nodded and then thought for a moment before she looked to her brothers and said, "you two need to go into her mind and get her out".

"What?" They both exclaimed.

"It'll take papa and I to do the spell. You need to go in there, she'll be hiding in one of her memories. It'll be like opening a door, I give you my word. It'll be one of her memories, an important one that impacted her life in a way, that'll be your way back," Hela said quickly.

Both boys hesitated, not wanting to intrude on their little sister's mind but if it helped her, they'd do it. They nodded, and Hela moved out of Falcon's arms and gestured for them to get onto the bed. Fenrir took Dahlia's right side while Jörmungandr sat on the bed and threw his crutches to the ground as he took Dahlia's left.

"Holds hands with her," Loki said and the boys did while Loki and Hela took their hands forming a line connection.

"Any advice?" Jörmungandr asked.

"I'll try and make it as simple as possible for you in there. Hurry up," Hela said and let off a small nervous laugh.

Saida commented, "going as deep into the mind as you need to, time can pass differently. If she isn't in one memory, I advise you to leave that memory immediately and try another. You may also meet creatures and beings that your sister has, avoid them. Run if you have to".

Both boys nodded as they took deep breaths and Hela asked, "you ready?"

Nodding once again, they closed their eyes as Hela and Loki began to mutter in a language that they didn't recognise. It was clearly the language of the ancient ones who created Aesir magic. For a moment they didn't feel anything, then it was like they had been punched in the stomach as they had the air knocked out of them and both boys felt like their very souls were being pulled from their bodies and into Dahlia's.

* * *

Gasping, the boys woke up on the floor of some castle that looked to be Hogwarts but without the students or teachers, and the paintings that they did see didn't move. They could only tell it was Hogwarts by the fountain in the courtyard. Both boys stood, Jörmungandr finally being able to stand and walk unlike his physical form. They stood and looked around for a moment, assessing to see if there were any creatures around like Saida had said there might be, but it was clear. Turning to one another Fenrir said, "so any idea where we start?"

Jörmungandr shrugged and said, "your guess is as good as mine, brother".

"Let's try...this way," he pointed down the right and the boys went on their way.

It took a few minutes before they finally came across any doors but during that time Jörmungandr began to ask Fenrir, "so what do you think about all this?" He gestured around him.

Fenrir answered bluntly, "that we shouldn't be in here, but we have to be. We need to get her out and then kill the bastard that is after our family".

"Yes of course," Jörmungandr said and looked down for a moment before he stopped which meant Fenrir stopped and questioned what he was doing, "I meant what did you think of papa having another child while we were banished, sent away?". Fenrir gave him only silence. "Come on, Fen. You're usually the one who feels the most when it comes to family, call it your wolf instincts of packs. Tell me truthfully, what did you think?"

It took a moment, but Fenrir took a deep breath and answered, "I was angry, like I assume you were, or are. We were banished, separated, injured, tortured and yet papa found love and had another child. I'm not upset that he found love but...it just makes me think whether he truly tried to find us, if this Lily truly understood, or did he simply forget about us when he was with her?".

"Same," Jörmungandr said, "I mean, I know she's our sister and like we always say, we protect our own, but...we're in her mind, vulnerable to outside attacks when Odin could show up at any minute and try and destroy us".

"I know. Which is another reason why we need to find her quickly...look, I know you're probably angry over papa but from what he told me, he never gave up looking for us. Besides, we can't really be angry at our youngest sister, especially with all that she is facing or has faced. Remember when Hela was little, we made a vow and I think we should make the same one now".

Jörmungandr walked closer to his brother and held out his arm and Fenrir took it. They placed their hands on each other's forearm and Jörmungandr said, "always protect, never let her feel alone, never let anyone harm her even if it means we have to stand in the crossfire".

Fenrir nodded and added with a smirk, "and never let any suitor who we think isn't worthy near her".

Jörmungandr laughed and said, "she is our little sister after all".

They removed their arms and Fenrir gestured for the closest door to them. It looked like any other classroom door, nothing specific or unique about it, but it was the memories that it held within that scared them. Fenrir opened the door and the boys stepped in, the door closing behind them.

It was dark at first, but the memory made itself clear to them. It was like they were really there with the pillars and steps, it was dinghy when they walked closer and they saw a younger version of their sister, a mirror, and a man with two heads. "What in the gods is wrong with his head?" Jörmungandr exclaimed.

"Papa told me about this," Fenrir said looking at his sister, "she's eleven, in her first year at Hogwarts, and this teacher has been trying to kill her all year. At the back of his head is Voldemort when he was nothing but a spirit, and this man, Quirrel, allowed him in as he seemed powerful. They were after some sort of stone that would give Voldemort the power to fully return".

"Seriously, what sort of school is this that an eleven-year-old faces the bad guy?" Jörmungandr said throwing his hands up in the air in frustration.

Instead of leaving like they knew they should, they watched as Voldemort tried to reason with Dahlia so she would hand over the stone. He was promising power and her family but of course, their sister was smarter than that. It was when Voldemort ordered 'kill her' did Fenrir step forward to protect her, but Jörmungandr held him back and said, "it's a memory, we can't change it".

It was especially difficult for both boys to watch and not help Dahlia as Quirrell began to strangle their little sister, but they found great amusement when Quirrell, and ultimately Voldemort, began to burn when Dahlia touched them. "Lily's protection," Fenrir said as his brother looked surprised at their sister's magic. They watched as Voldemort escaped Quirrell whilst he fell to pieces and their sister collapsed before the scene started again as it was the end of her memory.

They quickly left the room and Jörmungandr tried to joke, "well I don't think any of us did that at eleven".

Fenrir just walked into the next door and as they opened this one, it was Jörmungandr this time who had trouble controlling his anger. They watched as their sister fought a Basilisk while the memory of Tom Riddle stood close by and the life force of Ginny Weasley was slowly leaving her. They knew how the events would turn out but that didn't stop them from staying and watching. In a way, it was them getting to know their sister.

They watched as the Basilisk drove in to strike her, but Dahlia was faster and pierced the Gryffindor sword through its mouth. Hearing the creature shriek in agony made the boys wince as such a creature was rare and special but it was being controlled by someone it thought was its master, so they felt pride in the fact that their sister managed to relieve it of its control and put the creature to rest. They were impressed with how their sister figured out that the diary was the epicentre of the memory and destroyed it with the Basilisk fang. They weren't quite sure how the memory and the diary were truly connected but both made a mental note to ask their sisters when they got out of Dahlia's mind.

The next door didn't involve Voldemort, but it still didn't offer the brothers comfort. They watched as Peter admitted to allowing the attack at Godric's Hollow to happen and then as Professor Lupin turned into a werewolf. Fenrir had never seen one before and looked confused while Jörmungandr sighed as he knew his brother would ask, "what is he?"

Jörmungandr sighed and looked down before he turned to his brother, barely taking into account the memory changing to Dahlia fighting off the dementors. He didn't know how to put it gently, so he began with, "remember when you were almost eight hundred, papa brought us down to Midgard and you met a village full of people that worship wolves and when they met you, you were like a god to them? So, with the help of papa you managed to give them a gift so that they could turn into wolves whenever they wanted to, and you saw it pass down through a couple of generations before we were separated?".

Fenrir nodded and asked, "what do they have to do with anything?"

"Because that creature is what they became." Fenrir immediately began to shake his head, denying the truth. "They're not descendants, they're something worse. When I was banished to the waters, I went to them and they helped hide me when people began to hunt me. They recognised me. I hid in the lake where they lived, and I protected them from any threat on water, I helped them fish and I watched as they had children and children's children. But after one hundred years, an attack happened and the village was slaughtered".

"No, NO!" Fenrir said shaking his head, feeling the pain of their deaths. He used his own blood to give them the gift and they were beautiful, like his own children in a way.

"I'm sorry, brother. I tried everything but I couldn't leave the waters".

"What happened?" Fenrir asked, close to tears.

"The village kept the gift close; they would never accept any outsiders to keep the secret believing that is what you would have wanted. A dark wizard, however, wanted the gift but they told him they wouldn't give him what he wanted, even if they could. He grew angry, so he attacked them. The village tried but they were outnumbered and, in the end, only a small child named Isolda survived. I tried to find her, but they must have hid her somewhere I couldn't access with water...it was only a few decades later when I found out what happened. The wizard experimented on her, believing he could find the secret of the gift, but in the end when he injected himself with her blood, he created werewolves. They were being forced to turn on the full moon, twisted and bent. It's a painful transition and they have no control when they change, and if they bite anyone, the disease is passed on".

Fenrir clenched his fists and seethed, "what are the chances this...monster is on Niflheim?"

"After what he did, I say it's a high chance. You could always ask Hela".

"Let's find our sister and get out of here," Fenrir said as he turned and walked back through the door, his brother following closely behind.

The next four doors had Dahlia fighting a dragon, merepeople, a maze full of creatures and ultimately, the resurrection of Voldemort. The boys began to get frustrated as Fenrir slammed the last door and said, "we don't even know where to look".

"Her mother," Jörmungandr mumbled before he said clearly, "all of these are sad memories and I am willing to bet that she didn't have many good ones whilst at Hogwarts lying to people. Our mother may have been a bitch who wanted us dead, but Lily was the opposite. She'd want to find her mother. She'd hide in happy memories".

* * *

Authors note: Please review.


	37. Chapter 37: Hardest Memory

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Avengers.

Authors note: Welcome to the new followers and favourites and thank you to those of you that reviewed.

* * *

Chapter 37: Hardest Memory

Fenrir and Jörmungandr quickly noticed a pattern occurring when they went into each memory. Those closest to the ground floor, where the boys started, were memories that were specific to Hogwarts and Dahlia's friends that she found there. They ran up the stairs and thankfully the stairs didn't move like they did in the real world, but they did, however, run into a werewolf, a Basilisk and a swarm of pixies which they knew they had to avoid as these were simple obstacles Dahlia's mind created in order to keep them out of her memories. With each floor they went up, the danger seemed to be worse and Jörmungandr voiced his opinion that maybe the creatures that Dahlia's mind created were not only trying to stop them from entering her memories, but were, in a way, trying to protect Dahlia. Trying to scare them away or push them out so they couldn't get to her and bring her home.

They reached the seventh floor rather quickly, hoping that being on the top floor would lead them to Dahlia at a young age and it did, but not in the way they expected. They entered the first door and saw...

 _A five-year-old Dahlia, with her long dark hair and overgrown dirty old clothes which just reflected how she looked with dirt on her hands and face. Her hair looked like it hadn't been brushed in days. She was stood over the stove in the spotless modern-day kitchen that looked surgically clean. Dahlia was preparing eggs and bacon when a five-year-old Dudley threw his toy car at her, making her drop the pan which she was holding, the food going all over the floor while the pan burned her arm. Dahlia screamed._

"That little shit," Jörmungandr said as he glared at the young boy.

 _Vernon then came into the room and saw the mess Dahlia had made and said, "so you think you can make a mess, do you?_ _Think you can waste our good food, do you?"_

 _"I'm sorry, uncle Vernon. I'm sorry," Dahlia said close to tears as she moved further away from him._

 _Vernon's fists clenched as he stepped closer to her and said, "I think a day locked in your room without food should teach you discipline, freak"._

 _Dahlia eyes went wide, already not having food the day before because of a spout of accidental magic. She tried to make a run for it, but Vernon grabbed her tightly from the waist and hauled her up and began to walk to the cupboard. She kicked and screamed but knew it wouldn't make a difference, it never did._

 _"Petunia," Vernon shouted, and she appeared and opened the cupboard._

"Her room?" Fenrir spat, knowing the cave was bad but at least he had room to move, his sister couldn't even stand in that cupboard properly.

Jörmungandr shook his head and said, "forget about leaving Midgard after we get her out. They'll pay before we leave. Do you think papa knows?"

Fenrir said, "no. He didn't know anything about what happened to her at Hogwarts, I doubt she would have told him how she was treated even before she went to Hogwarts".

Dahlia fought but was eventually put into the cupboard and it was locked from the outside with the shutter closed. The brothers could now only see the door, everything else around them faded as Dahlia couldn't see what was happening outside of the door. Fenrir approached the cupboard door and opened it.

 _Dahlia was crying silently, not being able to stop while she clung to a purple blanket that was dirty and had holes in. It had 'Dahlia' inscribed on the corner with a stitching of a dahlia flower which was clearly the only thing that belonged to Dahlia as everything else was dirty rags for blankets, cleaning supplies and a few metal toy figurines that were usually given to boys. She lied down and held the blanket close and whimpered "I'll be a good girl, I promise I'll be a good girl"._

"Why do I get the feeling there is more than this?" Jörmungandr seethed.

They left the memory and of course there was more. They saw Dudley and his friends chasing her and she used her accidental magic to escape and ended up on the roof. She was punished for that the same way she was punished for dropping the food. She turned her teacher's hair blue. Same punishment. Releasing a snake at the zoo. Same punishment. Even stepping on a dog at the age of nine, the bulldog came after her and she had to climb up a tree to escape. They left her there till midnight and only laughed at her and they considered the whole scene Dahlia's fault. Even witnessing her first form of accidental magic at the Dursleys where Dudley had taken her sippy cup from her and used her magic to get it back, she was punished for it.

It was after leaving the last door on that corridor did Jörmungandr's eyes turn to their fiery gold while Fenrir had trouble keeping his claws at bay. "Forget what I said about being angry that papa had a child," Jörmungandr said frustrated, "our promise to her will be the same as to Hela, even stronger after what she's been through. Nothing will harm her again...brother, I'm beginning to think our sister has no good memories".

Fenrir closed his eyes to control his anger and to get some control over his claws, after a moment they disappeared. He opened his eyes, breathed in relief, and said "it seems like her time with her...relatives" he spat the word, "is on this floor. All that's left is the towers, memories of her mother have to be in one of them and it may not seem like she has much happiness but there has to be some when she was a baby, even if she isn't aware of it".

They boys ran to the closest tower which was the Gryffindor tower. They went through the common room and up the stairs until they found the first door which was the first-year girls' bedroom. Opening it, it was like they stepped into a nursery; the wooden crib, the owl mobile hanging from the ceiling, the cream-coloured walls and furniture, a large letter 'D' on the wall, the rocking chair in one corner of the room, toys and stuffed animals scattered around the room. But what stood out to them most was their sister sat against the wall smiling sadly.

She, however, saw them when they closed the door and instantly stood, drawing her wand. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" She demanded.

They both held their hands up and Jörmungandr said, "we're your brothers".

She scoffed and said, "prove it?"

The bothers looked to one another before Jörmungandr stepped back and Fenrir changed into his wolf form for a moment before changing back, Dahlia was clearly surprised. "Don't ask me to change, there isn't enough room," the snake brother said.

She slowly dropped her wand and said, "they weren't lying, you really are all back on Midgard".

"Yes," Fenrir said stepping forward, "and we've come to bring you back. Hela and papa are waiting for you, we're waiting for you".

She shook her head, "you don't even know me".

"We know enough," Jörmungandr said stepping next to his brother, "we know you're our sister, we know you've suffered enough, that you deserve a family that will care for you".

Shaking her head, tears shining in her eyes, "I'm damaged. It's probably best off if I stay here, everyone I love gets hurt. Seems like everything good happens when I'm not around".

"That's wrong and you know it," Jörmungandr said.

Fenrir added, "think about what papa and Hela would think if they heard you speak like this. Right now, they're worried about you. Papa's worried that he's never going to get to speak to you again, hold you again...you know what happened when papa lost us, don't let him go through that pain again".

 _"Dahlia, my beautiful girl," they heard a feminine voice and turned to the door to see a beautiful redhead chasing after a baby who was running down the hall and into the room._

 _Baby Dahlia ran to her crib and hid behind it, holding her rabbit close to her chest. Lily entered the room and said, "where could she be?" Dahlia giggled, and Lily quickly popped around the crib and said, "found you" and scooped the baby up. She brushed Dahlia's dark hair back and kissed her cheeks before she said, "it's bed time"._

Dahlia looked upon her mother and younger self and smiled. She had seen this memory a hundred times already but a part of her wished that she could remember it from her baby self. To be able to remember to feel the warmth of being in her mother's arms. She wrapped her own arms around her waist and barely noticed her brothers moving so they stood on either side of her.

 _"Story time," Lily said._

 _Dahlia nodded but then pouted, "Fen, Jor"._

 _Lily turned and looked around the room before she found a small wolf stuffed animal and gave it to her daughter, she continued to look for the snake before she said, "he really needs to get over the prejudice of snakes, where's he hid it this time?" Lily took her wand from her waist and said, "accio Jörmungandr"._

 _A small stuffed snake flew from the top of the wardrobe right into Dahlia's arms where she hugged all three stuffed animals close before Lily sat down and reached for a story book._

"Naming stuffed animals after us sister?" Jörmungandr teased while Fenrir laughed.

Dahlia blushed and mumbled, "shut up, I was a baby, I didn't know".

 _Lily began to read The Tales of Beedle the Bard, specifically The Fountain of Fair Fortune. No one said a word, they simply watched as baby Dahlia curled into her mother's side, holding her stuffed animals close while sucking her thumb. By the end of the story, baby Dahlia still wasn't asleep, her eyes wide as if she expected something from her mother, "dada," she said though it came out mumbled due to her thumb._

 _"Daddy will be here tomorrow with Hela, I promise," Lily said calmly, stroking Dahlia's hair. "You get to play while we talk about your brothers, seeing if we've found anything else to find them"._

"What?" Fenrir asked breaking the silence.

Dahlia immediately turned to look at her brothers and said, "they didn't tell you?"

"Tell us what?" Fenrir said as both brothers looked intrigued.

"Dad leaving Asgard for Midgard so much began to draw suspicion and Dad and Hela thought that it might cause Odin to move you," she gestured to Jörmungandr, "so Hela spent more time finding you and dad had to be careful how many times he came down. Dad looked everywhere but could never find you" she gestured to Fenrir, "on Asgard. They began to think Odin moved you to another realm. So, Hela began to search other realms for you with her soldiers and spent time searching for Jörmungandr. It was while dad was on Midgard searching for Jörmungandr that he met my mum. After she found out the truth and fell in love, my mum thought that she could find Jörmungandr. Living here, knowing the legends, stories, being a part of the magical community, knowing the creatures that lived in the waters, she was determined. She used every resource she could but obviously never found you".

The boys were quiet for a moment before Jörmungandr looked to Lily and said, "she tried to find me".

Dahlia nodded and bit her lip as she looked down before she looked to them and said, "I know what your mother tried to do to you. She tried to kill you all, eat your hearts so she could get your powers. It might not mean anything to you, because you didn't know her, but...my mother loved you as her own. Ask Hela, she was just like a mother to her that Hela never truly got over her death. According to Hela, my mother was more concerned over your feelings than she was about the threat of Odin. Believing that you might hate her and me for existing. You…you don't feel like that, do you?" She asked nervously.

"Of course, not," both boys said immediately and in that second, they vowed never to let anyone know, least of all Dahlia, that at the beginning, they did feel betrayal and anger but after what they discovered in her mind, they would never tell. They accepted her and Lily into their family and the last thing they wanted was for their little sister to believe that for a time, however small that may be, they didn't want her.

 _Lily began to hum and sing in a lullaby tone..._

 _Your baby blues_

 _So full of wonder_

 _Your curly cues_

 _Your contagious smile_

 _And as I watch_

 _You start to grow up_

 _All I can do is hold you tight_

 _Knowing clouds will raise up_

 _Storms will race in_

 _But you will be safe in my arms_

 _Rains will pour down_

 _Waves will crash all around_

 _But you will be safe in my arms_

 _Story books full of fairy tales_

 _Kings and Queens and the bluest skies_

 _My heart is torn just in knowing_

 _You'll someday see the truth from lies_

 _Knowing clouds will raise up_

 _Storms will race in_

 _But you will be safe in my arms_

 _Rains will pour down_

 _Waves will crash all around_

 _But you will be safe in my arms_

 _Castles they might crumble_

 _Dreams may not come true_

 _But you are never all alone_

 _Because I will always_

 _Always love you_

 _Clouds will raise up_

 _Storms will race in_

 _But you will be safe in my arms_

 _Rains will pour down_

 _Waves will crash all around_

 _But you will be safe in my arms_

They all watched with fascination and curiosity at the song she was singing. Fenrir asked, "what's she singing?"

"'In My Arms' by Plumb. She's a Muggle artist," Dahlia answered.

 _Lily stood from the rocking chair, placing a kiss to Dahlia's forehead before putting her into her crib and covering her up with the blankets. She removed the two stuffed animals of Fenrir and Jörmungandr and placed them to the side of the crib but Dahlia never released the bunny. "I love you, my baby girl"._

"I love you too, mum," Dahlia said quietly as her baby self-shut her eyes, the memory vanishing and going back to the beginning. Dahlia then looked to her brothers and said, "let's talk downstairs." She didn't wait for their reply and simply walked past them and went out of the door of the memory and then downstairs to the Gryffindor common room.

Dahlia sat on an armchair next to the fire while her brothers sat on the couch in front of it. A few moments of silence passed by, no one knowing what to say after what they just witnessed but it was Jörmungandr who broke the silence. "We have to get out of here. They told us to get you out as quickly as possible, the way out being your memories. Now with how many doors are in this place, I say we start searching-"

"No need," Dahlia said cutting them off, "I already know the way out. I felt him leave me, so I searched for it".

"Then why haven't you taken it?" Fenrir asked.

"Because...all the doors in this place are the same, except one. It's funny. The memory to get out of here has to be the one that's most difficult to face. After everything I've faced, all the near-death experiences, all the times someone has tried to kill me and that still isn't it. I haven't taken it because it's the memory of my mother dying". Both boys sighed and looked instantly guilty. "I don't have any memories of her, not really. The memory you saw upstairs, I don't remember that but it's still here, deep in my mind...I remember a flashing green light, the Killing Curse, and then thanks to the Dementors in third year, I remember her scream". A teardrop fell from her eye and she quickly wiped it away and said, "I can't watch her die for me. I already know fragments, but I don't think I could handle watching her die fully. Knowing every detail, I just can't".

"We shouldn't ask this of you," Fenrir said, "it is horrible to ask but you need to go through that memory. Please, Dahlia, we all have to go home. I know it will be hard and it's a memory that you don't want to have but we'll be there for you". He reached over and placed his hand over hers where she squeezed it tightly as tears fell. She was hoping to draw some form of strength from her eldest brother to face the memory.

Jörmungandr suggested, "how about this, you go upstairs and watch a few more memories of your mother. Then when we leave, you have more good memories that you can remember than what you came here with? Maybe they can outweigh the bad".

"Really?" Dahlia asked hopefully.

"Yes," Fenrir said, and squeezed her hand once more before letting go, "you go upstairs, and we'll wait there for you. Forget about what the others said about getting back soon, this is more important. Take your time". Dahlia stood and walked to the stairs and smiled at her brothers for a moment before she ran up the stairs, searching for the next memory of her mother.

Dahlia was upstairs for quite some time and the boys got comfy. Fenrir lied on the floor in front of the fire while Jörmungandr lied on the couch staring up at the ceiling. They worried about their sister for a while before lying in silence but then they heard the portrait to the Gryffindor tower open. They sat up immediately but no one and nothing came in. Jörmungandr shrugged and said, "must just open on its own," but even he didn't sound convincing, so they stood, believing someone was coming through.

What they weren't expecting were four Dementors to fly in and before they could defend themselves, the Dementors began to feast away at their happiness, leaving only sorrow and pain. The brothers tried to change into their animal forms, but they couldn't move. They had never felt anything like this before and only saw all the pain and sorrow they had been through, especially the screams of their father and siblings as they were torn away from one another.

They thought this was the end but then they saw a light and the Dementors dropped them. It took a moment for them to gather themselves, but they saw their little sister, wand drawn with a blue light coming out of it, forming a Thestral which seemed to scare the Dementors away. Once they were gone, Dahlia ran to her brothers and helped them stand.

Dahlia said, "they were Dementors and the only way to fight them off is with a Patronus charm. My mind is trying to get you out. It knows you don't belong here, it's going to send more creatures, we have to leave now". They nodded, and they ran for the portrait, the boys limping slightly for a moment due to the effects of the Dementors.

Running through the castle, they ran into several Dementors, centaurs, a dragon, and a Basilisk before they finally reached the grounds outside. They took great pleasure in fighting the creatures, specifically, Jörmungandr took great pleasure in killing the Basilisk. Outside, they ran to the lake and saw a door, a simple wooden door near the lake, unlike all the others of this castle.

Walking up to the door, the boys left it to Dahlia, knowing it would be her who would be affected mostly by what was inside. Luckily, it didn't take her long to open the door, but that might have had something to do with the swarm of Acromantula's coming at them and the three of them ran inside, slamming the door behind them.

They quickly noticed that it was the same nursery that they saw in the other memory, but of course Dahlia wasn't smiling in this one.

 _"Lily, take Dahlia and go," they heard a man shout, "it's him. Go run, I'll hold him off". They looked out of the opened door, they could see Lily running towards them, running towards the nursery while James stood on the stairs, acting like a barricade for the man in front of him, but it was useless._

 _"Avada Kedavra," they heard, and a green light filled the cramped hallway just as Lily was closing the door and James Potter fell like a marionette that had its strings cut._

 _Lily ran to the crib to put Dahlia down while she barricaded the door, she knew it wouldn't do much, but it would give her a second._

The boys watched as Dahlia tried to hold it together, as they saw the fear and sadness in her eyes, so they stepped closer to her and held her hands. Showing that they were there for her.

 _Lily had no wand on her, no way to Apparate or defend herself. She ran back to Dahlia, holding her child one last time and tried the spell that Loki told her to contact him with, but whilst she was halfway through saying it, the door was forced open. The boxes she had placed in the way flew away like they were nothing. At the sight of Voldemort entering the room, Lily kissed Dahlia one last time and dropped her into the crib with a whisper of, "I love you so much"._

Dahlia was now openly crying, not being able to hold back her tears any longer as she knew her brothers wouldn't judge her.

 _Lily threw her arms wide as if it would help and said, "not Dahlia, please, not Dahlia. Please not my baby"._

 _"Stand aside," Voldemort sneered, "stand aside, you silly girl"._

 _"Not Dahlia, please. Take me, kill me instead," Lily begged._

 _"This is my last warning_ ".

 _"Have mercy," Lily cried out, "have mercy please not Dahlia. She's a baby, please, I'll do anything"._

 _"Stand aside, stand aside girl". Voldemort could have forced her out of the way. He could simply hex her, Stupefy her so she would move from the crib but to Voldemort, it seemed more important for the family to die together, just like the McKinnons. After all, she was only a Muggle-born. The green light flashed around the room, anyone who was in the streets would see a bright green light but not know what it was._

"NO!" Dahlia cried out and let go of her brother's hands just as her mother's limp body crashed to the ground. She couldn't touch her, but she went as close as possible and cried, "I'm sorry, mummy, I'm sorry".

 _Baby Dahlia still sat, holding tightly onto her rabbit looking between the hidden figure of Voldemort and her mother on the floor. Not knowing what had just occurred, believing her mother was just sleeping. The baby was interested to know who the man was, perhaps someone she knew, but when she saw the red eyes, the baby only cried. Voldemort looked to the crying baby and couldn't stand its tears, he never could even back in the orphanage. He lifted his wand and looked into the baby's eyes, wanting to see the life drain from her eyes, the danger that the child would one day bring vanish._

 _"Daddy," the baby cried looking around, hoping to see her father, for him to pop up and make everything better. To make the bad man go away and to make her mother smile once more._

 _"Avada Kedavra," Voldemort said._

They knew Dahlia would survive, after all she was alive at this very moment, yet they still expected the baby to scream, but she didn't. Voldemort did.

 _Voldemort was nothing but a screaming entity in pain. All he felt was pain and terror and all he could think of was survival, that he must hide himself until one of his followers found him. He couldn't hide in the house when it was now rubble as the ceiling had caved in due to the spell backfiring. He knew Aurors and Order members would soon come to the place, so he flew away, far away._

The boys saw their little sister in both forms crying. In one, she cried in her crib, the scar on her forehead bleeding and a few drops of blood falling on her crib, while the teenage version of their sister clung closely to her mother, crying. Begging for forgiveness. The world around them then began to fade, returning back to their own minds.

* * *

Authors note: So, you all know the next chapter is going to be the reunion chapter. I think after 37 chapters, it's time for Loki and his children to be together again. Yes, the song used in the chapter is called In My arms by Plumb, I wanted Lily to sing a lullaby but not a classical type. I saw a fanmade video with Harry and Lily to this song and then I saw a cover of it done and it was much softer like a lullaby and I couldn't get it out of my head, especially with the whole 'storm will race in' and thinking of Thor as the enemy. So, I chose it. Please review.


	38. Chapter 38: Reunion

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Avengers.

Authors note: Thank you to everyone who reviewed as I've now reached over 1000 reviews! Welcome to the new followers and favourites…now the chapter you've all been waiting for.

* * *

Chapter 38: Reunion

It was now Saturday, it had been a day and a half since the boys had gone into Dahlia's mind and they showed no sign of waking up. All three had been given potions for sustenance and extra to help their healing process. Other potions for strength were given to Jörmungandr and assistant healers did exercises with his legs, hoping to regain strength for when he woke up. Dahlia had been given multiple remedies and antidotes for the poison and to speed along the process of her healing. The stab wound was already healed, only a scar showing but it was still red showing it had been done recently. The blackness that covered most of her chest, however, that was controlled by using a specific flower petal from the mountains on Niflheim, was now gone after having been covered in them. There seemed to be no side effects of the boys entering Dahlia's mind and no effects from how long they had been in there so far but Saida worried about the repercussions that could happen to their own minds. She was worried that they might lose themselves in Dahlia's mind if they couldn't find her.

Hela and Loki hadn't slept; they had stayed by the bedside, hoping for any sign that they would awaken soon. That was until someone entered the tent and Hela expected to see one of her guards who was guarding it but by surprise, it was Violet Evans.

"Violet," Hela said standing, as did Loki.

Violet walked over to her and hugged her as she asked, "how are they doing?"

Jonathan then ran in, just as Falcon did, and said breathlessly, "they made me bring them". Violet pulled out of the hug to look at Death sternly while she kept her hand on Hela's arm.

"Let me translate," Jonathan said, giving Death a breather. "My dear wife here hated being on Niflheim while all of this was happening, so she gathered the help of Eileen, Godric, Rowena and Helga. Need I explain more? You know how crazy Eileen and Violet are when they put their minds to it. Held a knife to his," gestured to Death, "neck when he appeared in the castle, made him bring us over. The other four are getting settled".

They all looked to Violet as she shrugged and said, "my granddaughter is hurt, what did you expect me to do?"

Hela answered quickly, "I was going to bring you over, I just...you didn't die too long ago, I don't know how long your souls will be able to stay".

It was basic biology of souls from Niflheim. The longer they stayed dead, the longer they could stay on the realm in which they came from. For souls such as the founders, they could stay for years before being on Midgard had an effect on them. For souls such as Violet, Jonathan and Eileen, their bodies had decomposed because of the length of time they had been dead but they had immediate relatives who were still alive, children and grandchildren, which caused their souls to still have a strong physical mark on the world. No souls as young as theirs had come to Midgard before, it was why Hela always took Lily and Dahlia to see them on Niflheim. Their souls would be as they were, happy, but would soon become sad and cold. Their souls would become weak, not belonging there. It was why the ghosts at Hogwarts didn't have a physical form. Their souls couldn't handle being whole on Midgardian ground.

"Pish posh," Violet said swatting her hand. She then looked to Loki across the bed who had his head down, ashamed. "Loki".

Violet then walked around the bed, Jonathan following her to stand near Loki. "Mr and Mrs Evans," he said.

"Look at us, Loki," Violet said firmly.

Loki finally looked up to them, trying to keep the tears at bay at the fact that Violet looked so much like Lily. How looking at both of them, brought back the guilt of not being able to protect their daughter. He assumed that they hated him, but his assumption was wrong.

Violet quickly wrapped her arms around him and they both let the tears fall for the loss that they had suffered. Both not being able to be there for the other when they lost someone who was so important to the both of them. "I'm sorry" Loki said, almost whimpering, "I'm sorry I couldn't protect her. I'm sorry. I gave you my word".

"You gave us your word that you would protect her, yes," Jonathan said, "but you also gave your word that you would make her happy, and you did. No matter how short that time was, you gave her a daughter, you made her smile far greater than I, we, ever could. Yes, Lily is gone but she lives within us all. She lives within Dahlia".

Violet pulled away from Loki, just enough to see his face, and wiped the few tears away that he let slip, "you listen to me, Loki. You are still our family, I don't care what's happened. You, Hela and those boys are our family, even though Lily isn't here. Yes, you may have planned for us all to be a family with her here, but she'd still want us all to be happy. Do you understand?" He nodded and then she said much happier, "now, are you going to tell me how they are or keep us in suspense? We've been watching so we know most of it".

"They're doing fine, physically," Loki said, "the boys had to go into her mind to save her but we're hoping they return soon. If not, the next plan is to go in and find all three of them".

"Are you okay?" Loki heard someone ask quietly and looked to see Falcon stood rather close to his daughter. They were both looking at each other, as if their eyes answered the question. That and the fact that he saw them glance to each others lips. Their hands were only centimetres apart from one another and he got the feeling that if he wasn't there, there would be no space between them whatsoever.

Loki turned away from Lily's parents and asked almost threateningly that seemed to snap both parties out of their own personal bubble, "is there something I should know about the two of you?" This caused both heads to snap up and both took a step away from each other, now wasn't the time to answer.

Hela opened her mouth to give some excuse but thank the gods, her brothers shot up in the moment, their hands still linked to their sister as they breathed heavily. Fenrir looked to their father, ignoring the two strangers for a moment and said, "her mother's death. She had to see her mother's death".

The strange woman gasped while the man took her into his arms. It was then that Dahlia shot up and screamed, her hands omitting her purple magic where her brothers had to let go and all glass bottles, vases and ink pots around the tent shattered as she screamed. It only lasted a moment as Dahlia quickly got control but then she cried. She saw her father, Fenrir moved quickly so his father could get to her, and even Hela helped Jörmungandr stand and he was shocked at the strength he now had. Loki took his youngest into his arms as she cried.

"It's you," she cried, "it's really you".

"I'm here, I'm here," he kissed her head and squeezed her tightly, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry you had to watch what happened to your mother".

"Make me forget...please, daddy, make me forget," Dahlia cried heavily begging to forget.

"I can't," he soothed as he stroked her hair, "I can't I'm so sorry".

"She stood in front of my crib," Dahlia mumbled quietly, "he told her to move, he wasn't going to kill her. But she wouldn't, she begged him not to kill me".

"Look at me," Loki said pulling away, just to grab her face gently so she would see the sincerity in his eyes as he said, "you are not the cause of your mother's death. He is. Voldemort. He and he alone killed your mother...and I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't be there to protect you both before but I'm here now and I will not let him harm you again".

A moment of silence passed between them before Dahlia took a deep breath, banishing the tears away as she bit her lip and said, "you don't know".

She began to move away from her father and he hated it. It wasn't just that, however, that concerned him, it was the fact that Hela sat down on the bed and looked away from him. It was the fact that Falcon took a few steps back and looked to the ground regretfully. "Know what?" Loki asked, "your sister told me everything while you were recovering".

Hela shook her head and said, "not that".

"I..." Dahlia started, "I have to die".

"You most certainly do not," Violet snapped.

"I said I'd save you," Hela said angrily as she turned on the bed to look at her sister, "I will not let you die for this stupid wizarding war, it's already took someone I love, I will not let it take another. I told you, I thought I found a way, just give me time".

"Time for what?" Loki snapped as he stood which made Dahlia and Hela flinch as they never heard him like that.

Neither girl could answer but Hela looked at Falcon pleadingly, so he answered, "Voldemort cannot die. If you were to leave now and stab him through the heart, tear off his head and burn him to ashes, he would simply come back".

"Impossible," Jörmungandr said.

"Who are you?" Fenrir asked.

"I am Death," he answered simply, "I collect the souls for Niflheim. Voldemort is scared of me, of us," he gestured between himself and Hela, "more than anything. In his search for immortality, he found a way to split his very soul and place it into objects. This has only been done once before and the man who created it will never see anything outside of Mareritt. We think Voldemort split his soul into seven pieces and placed them into objects. This means that when he dies, he can return. It may take him time but he will return".

"What does this have to do with my granddaughter?" Jonathan asked.

An uncomfortable moment of silence passed and Loki put it together, "she is one".

Falcon nodded, "it is our belief that splitting the soul six times, like he did, made his soul unstable. That night in Godric's Hollow, when Dahlia destroyed him, a piece of his soul went into her, making her his seventh horcrux".

They all looked to Dahlia and she placed her fingertips on her scar for a moment before she said, "secret weapon. He doesn't know, only we know, it's why I had to let him possess me. I had to keep certain memories safe. If we find all of them and destroy all of them, he can be killed".

"And we will," Hela said, "but that will not be your end".

"I wish to talk to Dahlia alone," Loki said and it took a few moments of awkward silence for anyone to listen. All the boys left first, then Jonathan, Hela and Violet. The grandmother hesitating, not wanting to leave her granddaughter for fear that she would lose her again.

When the tent was empty, Loki and Dahlia sat in silence for minutes. Loki was looking down to the floor while Dahlia fidgeted and played with her fingers on her lap. Dahlia couldn't stand the silence for long, she never could as her mind would wonder, and she began to think of the worst possible scenarios. She coughed and said, "if you don't wanna see me anymore, if you don't want me as a daughter, I completely understand-"

Loki's head immediately snapped up and he turned his body on the bed so he could face her and said, "why would I? Fenrir can tear a man to pieces, Jörmungandr can devour them whole. Your sister can kill a man with her touch, all three have a prophecy to destroy the universe and I haven't abandoned them. Why would I abandon you?"

Dahlia's bottom lip trembled at the very thought of him leaving her, but she bit her lip tightly, holding back the tears, wanting to be strong before she said, "because none of them are the reason the woman you love died. None of them have a piece of Voldemort inside of them. The memories I have of us, the memories of us in the dream world, I can live with them if you walk away. I can remember the good...what I won't be able to live with is if I have to see you every day, if I have to see the look of hate and disgust in your eyes. Please, dad".

Loki stood, and Dahlia immediately closed her eyes tightly, waiting for him to leave. What she didn't expect was for arms to go around her waist and under her legs as her father picked her up. She opened her eyes just as he sat back down with Dahlia on his lap and held his arms around her tightly as he said sternly, "I will not abandon you. Do you understand?" Dahlia nodded against his chest as she clung to his shirt and the floodgates finally opened with tears streaming down her cheeks. He then placed two fingers under her chin and lifted it. They both looked into each other's eyes, and he said "my eyes will never show hate or disgust towards any of my children, I swear to you. I know my words mean nothing to you right now, but I love you, Dahlia. I swear on my magic, my being, my soul that that will never change".

She tucked her head under his chin and held his clothes even tighter than before and said, "I love you too, dad," and for the first time since she woke up, she smiled.

* * *

With the family reunited, Hela introduced the boys to the Evans' while Falcon left to collect souls but not before her brothers glared at him, as if they suspected something was going on between their little sister and Death, or if it was just that they didn't like men being around her. Hela only hoped that her sister would keep her promise, that she wouldn't say anything, and maybe she could persuade her brothers and above all else her father that her feelings for Falcon and his feelings for her were real. She did, however, sense that it wouldn't be long before something bad happened considering everything was going well so far. And Hela was right, something did happen. Asgardians happened.

They left the tent for only minutes before they saw the light of the Bifrost. No one needed to inform them of their arrival as the three siblings and the Evans' began to walk through the camp, soldiers and citizens of Niflheim looking between them and the direction that the Asgardians had landed. Many were receiving their weapons as if expecting a battle but as Hela and the others walked through the camp, she gestured for everyone to calm down.

Reaching the entrance into the camp, just as Hela expected, Akio was stood at the entrance with a group of soldiers, stopping the Asgardians from entering. They had built a human wall, if that's what could describe the soldiers from different realms, across the entrance. Odin, Frigga, Thor, Lady Sif and the Warriors Three all stood outside of the camp and didn't seem to fight to enter. They just waited patiently and it infuriated Hela, knowing that they were being smug. Knowing that they had to cooperate and go along with the deal. Oh, how much she wished she could rip their heads off for what they did to her family.

Approaching the entrance, she gestured for Akio to step aside and he nodded to the soldiers and they parted ways. Odin immediately said, "where is your father? The time has come".

"He's with his daughter," Hela said holding her head high, not allowing him to speak to her like a child anymore, "is this really necessary now? Our sister has only just woken, she doesn't even know about the deal," she looked to Thor who knew what happened.

"Father," Thor said but Odin immediately put his hand up, silencing him.

"We had an agreement of two days. If Loki fails to comply then he will be returned to the dungeons".

"Do you truly have no compassion?" Violet said taking a step forward. Hela and the boys looked at her in surprise, while Jonathan stayed close to her, knowing just what trouble his wife's mouth could get her into. The Asgardians also looked surprised but Frigga looked more curiously at the grandmother than the others did. Violet continued "No compassion that Loki hasn't seen his daughter since she was a baby, that he believed her dead? He hasn't seen all of his children together for over a thousand years since you banished them or locked them away. Are you really so much of a cold-hearted manipulative bastard that you wouldn't give them more time together?"

The boys gasped as Hela stifled a laugh and Fenrir mumbled to his brother, "I definitely approve of her as family".

The Asgardian soldiers, however, didn't like the fact that a woman and a clear citizen of Niflheim insulted their king and drew their swords. Instantly, Jonathan and Hela moved in front of Violet and the boys moved closer, but Violet was the last one to show fear as she laughed at them and said, "I'm already dead, what are you going to do?"

"Now's not the time, dear," Jonathan said quickly.

"You dare lay a hand on her for speaking the truth," Hela said harshly looking between all of the Asgardians, "and I have the right to attack you. After all, a part of the deal is that we can defend our family".

This confused the Asgardians, but Frigga looked to the two dead members of said family and could see the truth as Hela stood protectively in front of the woman and the boys stood protectively close, ready to fight if the occasion called for it. Frigga remembered the days that they were once like that to her but now all she saw in their eyes was caution, fear and hatred for what the Asgardians would bring. Frigga knew she couldn't bring her family back together as one, she accepted that, but maybe she could make it easier for them. Frigga reached out and placed a hand on Odin's arm before she said quietly to him, "perhaps it is best if we return later. You cannot simply ask them to sign the contract if all of them are not aware of it. Give them more time, please".

Odin considered her words for a moment before he glanced to his once grandchildren and said, "you have two hours and then the contract will be signed, or else".

The seven Asgardians left, Frigga falling behind, wishing not to leave so soon and fortunately for her, she managed to find out who the elderly dead couple were. Violet demanded, "what's your father done?"

The siblings sighed as Fenrir answered, "he made a deal with Odin. We sign a soul-binding contract and promise never to be the cause of any war and he'll give us an apple of Idun for Dahlia".

"A soul-binding contract?" Jonathan questioned, never having heard of one.

"We each sign the contract," Jörmungandr answered, "papa, us, and Dahlia; it keeps our word that we don't start any war unless it is justified, and we never return to Asgard. In return they'll give us an apple of Idun to make Dahlia live as long as we do. Everyone has to agree and if we break our word, our souls are at stake. They'll be destroyed, no Niflheim, no Valhalla, gone".

"WHAT?" Violet shouted, "you're not agreeing to anything, none of you. I'm gonna kill your father," she then stormed away before any of them could stop her.

Fenrir asked nervously as he looked to his siblings and Jonathan, "she's not actually going to kill him, is she?"

Jonathan and Hela glanced to one another as the boys looked to them and Hela answered, "no, but-"

"You're all family," Jonathan said, "Lily and Loki never married but he's our son-in-law and right now it seems like his mother-in-law isn't happy with him".

A moment of silence passed between them before all four of them ran for the royal tent, wanting to stop the crazy mother-in-law before she began shouting. What they didn't see was Frigga looking back at their running forms, a small smile on her face that her son was loved and still being kept in line, even if it wasn't by his mother.

* * *

"You tell me what you agreed to right this second, Loki," Violet said as soon as she pulled back the tent and entered, taking in the sight of father and daughter smiling as she sat on his lap and he held her tightly.

Loki looked confused but didn't lose his smile as Dahlia asked, "Grandma, what are you talking about?"

"Odin and a certain deal," Violet said crossing her arms, "what were you thinking? It's your very souls".

"Dad?" Dahlia asked confused.

Loki moved Dahlia off of his lap, taking care of her injury as he placed her on the bed and stood in front of Violet, "it hasn't been signed yet, the contract hasn't even been negotiated".

"Your souls-" Violet said but Loki interrupted.

"What would you have me do? If we sign the contract, Dahlia will live for thousands of years, I won't lose my daughter to time. If I don't sign it, then I have to return to Asgard but the children get a chance to run and be free, to be together".

Violet shook her head and said, "they need you. If you had some plan about running, you need to do it now".

Loki sighed before holding up his hand, revealing the cuff he wore, "I can't," he said defeated, "you could say Odin thought of everything. If I run I die, only the children can".

"WILL SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON?" Dahlia shouted.

Fenrir, Jörmungandr, Hela and Jonathan then rushed into the tent, all sighing in relief when they realised no arguments were taking place, but they could sense the tension. Loki glanced between all of them before turning the Dahlia, the only one who didn't know anything about the deal and said, "in order for me to be released from prison, for Fenrir to be released, to be given the talisman that released Jörmungandr from the sea and to return here, without being hunted, I had to make a deal with Odin".

"What deal?" Dahlia asked as she could see no one else wouldn't, no one else was in the dark.

Loki pushed the sleeve of his shirt up so Dahlia could see the cuff and she gasped as she read about it from one of her books her sister gave her. She glanced to Hela, hoping to be wrong but Hela crossed her arms in a very similar manner Dahlia's grandmother did. "this cuff is a Cuff of Oath and binds me to my word. If I break my word, I will die, and my soul destroyed".

"Dad…" Dahlia said nervously, not knowing what to say.

"I cannot kill while I am here unless it is in defence. Odin gave me two days here so that I could unite you, Hela, Fenrir and Jörmungandr, time is up-"

"Fight," Dahlia said quickly and desperately, "if anyone can fight against this it's you. Use your magic, please, fight…don't leave us".

"Hey, hey," he said calmly as he kneeled down in front of the bed where she was sat and took her hands into his, "I don't want to leave you, any of you," he glanced to his other children and the three of them moved closer. Hela sat on the bed beside her sister while the boys stood on either side of the girls. Loki looked to all of his children as he said, "I want our family to be whole, away from harm…and there's a way".

"How?"

"Soul-binding contract," Hela mumbled.

"What?" Dahlia asked, confused.

"A soul-binding contract," Jörmungandr answered, "a contact that once we sign, our souls are bound to it. We break the contract and like papa's cuff, we die, our souls destroyed. Odin's just arrived, he's given us two hours before the discussions for the contract begin".

Fenrir added, "the foundations for the contract are that we stay away from Asgard, we never cause Ragnarok or any other war without just cause, and whatever else Odin may decide when the contract is written. In return, he'll free papa from the cuff, leave us be and-"

"Most importantly," Hela interrupted as she wrapped an arm around Dahlia, "Odin has agreed to give us an apple of Idun. You can age as we do, sister".

Dahlia began to shake her head slowly, not believing the truth. She looked among her siblings as they smiled and her father who nodded to her and she was speechless. Trust her grandmother to interrupt though, "how would that work?" they all turned to her, "Dahlia isn't Asgardian".

Loki answered, "it was revealed to me many years ago that I was given the apple as a child, unlike many Asgardians. I may not be one, but the apple gave me my lifespan as I wasn't raised on Jotunheim".

"It has to be a trap," Dahlia said not believing Odin would hand over something so precious.

"It's not," Jörmungandr answered, "if it's in the contract, then Odin has to hand it over or else his own soul suffers".

Silence passed through the tent for a moment before Dahlia said, "I can't have it".

"Why not?" Loki asked frustrated.

"Don't you see, dad? For starters, he's using the apple as the main prize in all of this and I won't be used against you. What Odin did affected all of you more than me and I know you want revenge and you shouldn't have to think of my mortality when it comes to that revenge".

"And then what?" Fenrir asked sarcastically, "we all run and gather armies? Break out papa from Asgard and begin Ragnaok and who knows how long that war will last until we kill Odin and even if we try not to destroy the universe-"

"Which we're destined to," Jörmungandr commented.

"-it could be hundreds of years. In that time, you would die, and we lose a sister. Even with you being a witch and having a longer lifespan than ordinary Midgardians, you would die long before us," Fenrir finished.

"Besides," Hela began, "you already know I don't want to be the destroyer of the universe. I happen to like some of the realms and my council may have something to say about being the cause of Niflheim's downfall".

Dahlia let off a small laugh, as did Hela, until Dahlia asked, "and Voldemort's soul inside of me, if I have the apple what's it stop it from making him grow stronger?"

Once again, silence was the answer and it was clear that no one had thought of the affect the apple would have on Voldemort as their sole focus was on saving Dahlia, making Voldemort stronger was the last thing anyone wanted. Loki had the answer, "you don't take the apple now. We have Odin hand it over, but we keep it safe, hidden so no one can find it. After Voldemort is destroyed, you have the apple then".

"And soon," Hela said with a small smile, "because let's be honest, you don't look that much younger than me and I'm not having people who don't know us think I'm your little sister".

The boys laughed while Dahlia smiled and said, "so you all want to sign it? I'll only sign if you're all 100% sure".

They all nodded, and Fenrir hummed, "I wonder what it's going to be like living without the threat of Odin?"

They laughed and then Dahlia tried to stand up but clutched her side as Loki asked, "what do you think you're doing?"

"I won't look weak in front of them and I certainly won't let them see me wearing this," Dahlia gestured to her silk pyjamas.

"I'll go get healer Saida, you should have been checked out when you woke up," Violet said and rushed out of the tent for the healer.

"We should all look our best," Hela said.

Jonathan stepped forward and said, "come on, boys. Let's get you washed up and I'll find you something to wear for the occasion". Fenrir and Jörmungandr left while Loki and Hela stayed with Dahlia until the healer came, then it was only Hela left with Dahlia, among several servants who helped the injured Princess get ready without making her injury worse.

* * *

Authors note: Please review. So, I finally watched Infinity wars on Monday, anyone else feel numb afterwards and couldn't process what happened?


	39. Chapter 39: The Contract

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Avengers.

Authors note: Thank you to those of you who reviewed and welcome to the new followers and favourites.

* * *

Chapter 39: The Contract

Since the beginning of time, peace treaties were a thing of all countries, realms, tribes, anyone who was ever in a disagreement from lands, money, food, religion, culture or race. It could all be ended with a peace treaty or a marriage between two people but no peace treaty was more important than this. With the threat of Ragnarok and the end of creation, a soul-binding contract linking the major figures in such a war would truly bring peace of mind to all the worlds at stake and would ensure the future generations. Children across the worlds would grow up not knowing the prophecy word for word, they wouldn't know that Fenrir is destined to kill the great Odin, or that Jörmungandr would kill the mighty Thor, they would grow and discuss the contract that saved them all.

Everyone in the camp on the Hogwarts school grounds were preparing for the arrivals of the Asgardian soldiers and the royal family, all soldiers and servants preparing for an attack. The royal family of Niflheim, however, was preparing for a much more diplomatic meeting and after dressing to impress, discussed between them what they wanted and what they weren't willing to give Odin. Healer Saida wasn't impressed that Dahlia and the boys were up and about so quickly but she soon gathered that they were just as stubborn as her Queen so she supplied the boys with strengthening and nutrient remedies that would help their bodies with their healing and examined Dahlia's wound. Thankfully, it was healing well as the antidote was doing its job of expelling the poison but she was still in pain when it came to putting any pressure on her abdomen. Saida strongly advised Dahlia that she shouldn't put any pressure on it so any dresses with tight corsets or training was strongly discouraged for the next few days and she seemed quite confident that Dahlia couldn't travel through portals for another week after being given potions that she should not have been given.

While Loki dressed very much in the same outfit he wore on Asgard, the green and black outfit with his gold armour that was engraved with symbols of the Norse and a wolf and snake symbol, in honour of his sons, his sons wore very similar outfits. Fenrir wore brown walnut coloured clothing with gold armour while Jörmungandr was in dark navy-blue with silver armour. All three men also carried swords of Niflheim; their father already being given one many years ago that never left the realm, while the brothers were gifted theirs and swore to their sister that they would never use it against her people. Hela helped Dahlia choose her own outfit which was a long-sleeved cream coloured dress with gold stitching around the edging of the sleeves and neckline, and just like Saida requested, it wasn't a tight fit. Hela changed into a long silver dress with long sleeves which was beaded around the neckline and held a solid armour piece at her waist, showing style but also that she was willing to fight if it came down to it. Her hair was pinned up high and curls were coming down just past her shoulders with her crown resting on her head, she represented beauty and power. She decided on the long sleeves and a high neckline when she saw her father glancing at some of the dresses disapprovingly whilst she was helping her sister choose her own outfit. Now Loki was around permanently, there was certainly no more ball gowns with low backlines or dancing the night away in Falcon's arms. With their father and brothers return, things would certainly change for Dahlia and Hela but they had bigger things to worry about than boys and clothing.

With the Asgardians approaching, being led into the camp by Akio and his men, Dahlia and her family waited outside of the royal tent, standing strong together in a united front. As the Asgardians approached, they took a few steps closer, Loki standing at the front with his two sons to his right, Fenrir then Jörmungandr, and his two daughters to his left, Hela then Dahlia. They came to a standstill and Hela nodded to her guards to stand back as her father took a step closer to Odin, mirroring Odin's step and said, "Allfather".

"Loki," Odin said, looking at only one another.

"Your guards will not be needed," Hela said glancing to the Warriors Three, Lady Sif and the two other guards they had brought.

Odin nodded to them as they backed away but not before Lady Sif glared at the Queen of Niflheim, the two never liking one another but it seemed to deeply offend Sif at being dismissed due to her word. Loki then gestured for Odin to enter the tent as he stepped aside and Odin did with Frigga, then Thor following before the family followed, Dahlia looking more hesitant than anyone which Fenrir noticed as he gave a quick wink and a small smile to his baby sister before they entered the tent. Both Niflheim and Asgardian guards stood outside, neither group trusting the soldiers not to attack.

Odin and Loki took both heads of the table. To Loki's right were Fenrir, Jörmungandr and with a chair divided between them, Thor then Odin sat on the opposite end. Then Frigga, with a chair between her and Dahlia, then Hela sat by Loki's left. There was an uncomfortable silence as a servant came forward to pour wine in their glasses on the table, juice for Dahlia, before leaving the tent. Odin seemed to make the first move as he reached for his side and brought forward a scroll and golden dagger with a silver tip and placed them on the table. Once the peace talks ended, they'd each spill blood on the paper and the contract will be written with magic, then they'd each sign it, bonding all members at the table.

"Shall we begin?" Odin said, not really wanting an answer, "we all know why we are here".

"Using people's souls and freedom as a way of bargaining what you want, yep," Fenrir said with a small sarcastic laugh.

"Fenrir," Loki warned and shot his son a look before leaning forward and said to Odin, "yes, we know. Let's not be in each other's presence longer than needs be, we both know what the other wants".

Odin nodded, "then let's discuss. Firstly, Ragnarok. Neither you or your children shall seek out Ragnarok entirely. The prophecy that is known as Ragnarok shall not come to pass. As for any war regarding the nine realms that I am protector of," Hela rolled her eyes and desperately wanted to argue about the title Odin gave himself. "Niflheim shall only create war or enter it if it is morally justified and has good reason behind it. They shall not be savages who destroy-"

Hela snapped and interrupted, "my realm is not what you think it is. We're not savages. We just want somewhere safe to live where we can be happy. I may be their Queen and you may have your opinion of me, but don't for one second believe you know my citizens based on who I am".

Loki reached out and put a hand on her arm and she looked to her father and took a deep breath before looking away from Odin. Loki, however, looked to Odin and said, "Asgard, Nidavellir, Alfheim and Vanaheim are the only realms who truly recognise your title of protector of the nine realms and even then, on those realms, there are those who despise you. The others hate you or couldn't care less. Ragnarok is your doing, you pushed us to hate you but what you never realized was, we never wanted it".

"Not all of us want to be the monsters you've told the universe we are. Not all of us believe in the prophecy," Hela commented, "it's not etched into the universe, we have a choice. I choose not to be a part of the destruction of the universe".

"Same here," Jörmungandr agreed

"Hear hear," Fenrir said as their father nodded.

Odin and the two other Asgardians glanced to Dahlia, the only one who didn't speak until she saw all eyes on her to which she answered, "I'm not a part of that prophecy but if I was…you have my word that I will never cause the end of the worlds".

As Odin looked back to Loki, Hela reached for Dahlia's hand on her lap and held it, giving it a comforting squeeze to hold under the table and sent her baby sister a quick smile before looking to the Allfather, keeping their hands linked. Hela didn't see, but Dahlia noticed to her right Frigga looking at their joined hands. The Asgardian Queen and the girl who lived linked eyes for a single moment before Loki spoke and they looked away, "as you can see, war and Ragnarok is something we can agree on. My children and I are not the monsters you believe us to be, we would not willingly seek blood for no reason. Next…"

"Asgard," Odin stated, "you shall stay away. You shall never return and," he looked specifically to Hela, "no spies shall be sent, if so it symbolises a break of the contract".

She took a deep breath before responding, "I never sent spies to your world, it was always your precious Asgardians on mine. If I find an Asgardian on my world again, they shall be dealt with like the rest and I want it in the contract that if you send a spy, you suffer and have broken your own side of the contract".

With the way Odin leaned forward, it was clear the two monarchs were about to have a screaming match but Jörmungandr beat them to it, "perhaps there's an easier way to approach this, perhaps we can come to an arrangement, a way that will benefit both worlds and hopefully not end up with anyone dead, tortured or with their soul destroyed…or all three. How about an envoy, a messenger? Someone who can travel between both worlds, pass messages along, and receive no consequences".

"Impossible," Hela said, "he won't have anyone from Niflheim on Asgard and I won't have his soldiers mapping out Niflheim and all of its defences. Besides, what does it benefit me? All these years we've never needed contact".

"And you've lived on edge that war will come," Jörmungandr answered quickly as he looked between them, "you'd benefit because you would know some of what is occurring on the opposite realm and who knows, maybe one day you can pass along information that may be useful. I'm sure you both have very different allies, maybe one day you could warn the other if war is coming for them. Think about it".

Both rulers did just that for a moment, and Odin seemed to realise the advantage as he spoke first, "very well…how about an alliance, separate from this contract?"

Hela scoffed as her eyes went wide and exclaimed, "you can go to hell, actually come to Mareritt, I'm sure my torturers can show you true hell".

"Hela," Loki said sternly and Hela glanced at her father for a moment, before he looked to Odin himself, "You have never been there since Hela has become Queen, if you did you would not be asking this of her. Niflheim has no peace treaty or alliances with any realms, beings, or races, it is how it has survived so long without rebellion or wars within the nine realms. Jotunheim, Vanaheim, Svarthalfehim, Nidavellir, Muspelheim, Alfheim and the very realm we're on, Midgard, all have souls on Niflheim…you told Thor and I as children that `A good king never seeks out war'. Hela would be doing just that if she signed a treaty concerning Asgard and Niflheim".

"I'll agree," Hela said, "to a messenger, an envoy, but not to a treaty. The only part that Niflheim should play in this contract is our deal to stay away from each other's realms, that is all. I've created a world where people work together; light elves and dark elves live in harmony, fire demons and frost giants are seen walking along the streets together. I will not risk destroying that for a treaty with a realm I have no souls from".

"That is very wise," Odin commented, "no treaty…

"You may also want to think about any outside interference," Fenrir said, "if people were to find out the specifics of this contract, they may try to use it against us. None of us should enter Asgard or Niflheim with permission of the others but if it happens, souls should not be affected instantly. Not until the reason why becomes clear, like kidnapping".

The others nodded while Jörmungandr looked shocked that his older brother managed to think of something smart, but he quickly remembered that it was strategic and Fenrir must have been thinking about enemies and war so Jörmungandr wasn't as surprised then.

Odin continued, "now, it has come to my attention that war has already begun here," he looked now to Dahlia, "that you have a prophecy to destroy a dark wizard".

"I don't see what that has to do with anything," Dahlia said without emotion, when all she really wanted to do was throw her blade at Odin for even asking about the prophecy when only hours before she saw memories of her mother's death.

"Are innocents expected to fall?"

"Of course," Dahlia said, "some already have, but not by my hand. I'm sure your son has told you," a quick glance at Thor, "what happened in the first war. Thousands fell, not all of those were innocents, not all of those were even fighting in the war, some never even knew of the wizarding world to begin with. It wasn't just wizards fighting in the war but all manner of dark creatures, and it's the same this time, recruitment has already begun…like I said, I'm sure your son has told you".

"Can you destroy him?" Thor asked and it seemed that everyone but Odin shot him a look to be quiet.

"Thor," Loki hissed, knowing how emotional his daughter still is from the memories, "I don't think that's necessary".

"I've been in this world for eight months and the people are scared. They speak very little of the last war, they won't even speak the wizard's name in fear. That was before they believed he was still dead and they praised your daughter for destroying him. Now, there are some that are considering leaving their homes, their lands where they were born, and travelling, hoping to escape the coming war".

"What?" Dahlia asked confused, she then looked to her father and asked, "what's he talking about?"

Loki sighed and closed his eyes for a minute, not wanting to tell his youngest now but he knew she wouldn't think of anything else for the rest of the meeting. He stood from the table and walked over to Hela's desk where he moved some papers around, looking for the hidden paper, finding it, he threw it onto the table where Dahlia sat. He sat back down and rested his head on his hand, looking at his daughter cautiously.

Dahlia let go of her sister's hand and picked up the paper with her fingertips and gasped, `HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED RETURNS' and read only part of the article, them calling Dahlia a lone voice of truth and printing her interview from the Quibbler, before she said, "they believe me, they finally believe me".

Loki nodded, "Ministry officials were here two days ago, they saw what happened and it was clear the Aurors were not going to keep it a secret…everyone believes you now, Dahlia".

She smiled looking down for a moment, her family joining her before she stopped and dropped the paper and said, "it's been almost a year, at least half of the Ministry is corrupt by now, it wouldn't surprise me if it falls".

"If it falls," Jörmungandr said confidently, "it won't matter. It matters not the numbers or power people have but their willingness to survive".

"Besides," Fenrir said joining in, "who else have gods on their side?" and smirked at his sister, making her smile.

Dahlia lost her smile and looked back to Odin and said, "you don't need to get involved in this war," she then looked to Thor, "but you, you and the Avengers may want to be involved. I may be the one destined to destroy him but Voldemort fears Dumbledore, so he'll want him dead. Dumbledore won't leave the school, he won't leave the students unprotected so he may attack here. His forces are strong now, he's more powerful than before but he'll want Dumbledore dead before the battle begins and he won't mind killing students to get to him. He knows Dumbledore will sacrifice himself for the students. Voldemort cannot die by ordinary means right now, so it's not like I can just go and end this this very second. I may dislike you, Thor Odinson, but you have shown that you want to protect this world, protect it now, protect wizards and Muggles".

Thor immediately nodded, "I and my fellow Avengers have already spoken, we will fight and protect, like we have always done".

Dahlia then looked to Odin and said, "nothing to do with Voldemort and his followers should be in this contract, what happens to them is just deserved for what they have done. Next order of business, please".

Loki couldn't help but smirk at Odin as his daughter tried to command the Allfather. Odin seemed quite surprised at the young girl and looked to her father and saw the same fire in his eyes. Loki decided it was his turn for their negotiations and said, "my turn. You never hunt my children down, you leave them alone. You let them live in peace".

Odin nodded, "as long as they obey the contract and don't find their way around it so they don't get their souls destroyed. Also, no harm is to be brought to anyone in the Asgardian royal family by your hands".

"Same here," Loki said, "no harm comes to anyone we call family".

"Is that including the woman who insulted father?" Thor asked.

"What woman?" Loki and Dahlia asked at the same time while the boys and Hela smiled at one another.

Fenrir leaned over and whispered in his father's ear what was said while Hela did the same to Dahlia. While Loki's eyes went wide, not believing Violet said that to Odin, Dahlia exclaimed, "grandma said what?"

Loki hit Hela's shoulder and said, "language".

"She asked," was Hela's argument.

Loki responded with a stern look to which the Goddess sighed and Loki said, "yes it includes them. Violet and Jonathan are…Dahlia's grandparents, and Violet is quite protective of those she calls family. I'd apologies for her language but I know she could have said and done worse. So yes, Thor, that woman outside and her husband are included".

Hela then said, "I also want it so that if anyone from Asgard tries to attack us, you hand them over and let us deal with them. There are some warriors who have gone against what you have said before, let's remember how it came about my father discovering his heritage. Your son and his little friends went to cause war, something you didn't want. So, anyone, even the Warriors Three and Lady Sif, if they try anything you hand them over to avoid war".

"The same in return?" Odin questioned.

Hela shrugged, "there's nothing much you can do to my soldiers but yes. If one of them was to go against me and attack you, I would hand them over".

"Agreement on soldiers then," Loki said, "next, the apple. Do you have it with you now?"

An uncomfortable silence passed between them, one group wanting the apple in their clutches while the other was holding something very dear and powerful to their people. Odin eventually reached for his waist and brought out a pouch that was attached to his belt but now sat on the table, a pouch large enough to hold the apple. Odin placed the pouch on the table but not too far away that anyone could reach for it and take it immediately.

"An Apple of Idun, as promised," Odin said, "this will give Dahlia all the benefits you have. Strength, durability, accelerated healing, fast reflexes, due to your Jotun heritage she will be resistant to cold, and most importantly, longevity. She may have already inherited some of these abilities but will not be as powerful due to her upbringing on Midgard. She seems to already have inherited magic from you".

"Yes, and she's quite good, just like her sister," Loki said showing how proud he is of both his daughters and their magic.

"Anything else that needs negotiating?" Odin asked, not seeing anything else they needed to speak of, knowing the apple and freedom was all they truly wanted.

Loki glanced at his children, seeing them all shake their head slightly, so the God of Mischief leaned forward and said, "no. Other than our freedom with this goddamn cuff off of me, the apple, and you swearing your soul that you shall never go after my children or we have to see you again, I think that's all…oh, I do wish to return to Asgard one more time to collect my belongings, surely you'll allow me that?".

Odin nodded then stood, as did everyone at the table. He unravelled the scroll before picking up the blade and cut his palm and as the blood began to drop onto the scroll, it began to glow gold as it burned itself black onto the scroll as writing began to appear, everything they had agreed upon written before them. Small amounts of writing appeared and it was clear it wasn't finished as Thor and Frigga then used the dagger to cut their own palms and more writing appeared. The same happened with Fenrir, Jörmungandr, Loki, Hela and finally Dahlia until all there was left was to sign in the designated areas at the bottom where their names were already written. Hela, providing the ink and quill, signed first and seemed to drop the quill afterwards and clenched her fists and breathed heavy for a moment and Dahlia couldn't understand why everyone had similar reactions until it came to her signing. She signed `Dahlia Lily Astrid Amara Lokidottir' and she suddenly dropped the quill and fell to her knees, feeling like the air had been knocked out of her, and the tingling sensation she always felt when it came to her magic intensified as if her magic was under attack.

Loki immediately dropped to her side and took her into his arms as he said, "it's okay, breathe through it. It'll be over soon".

He was right, a minute later and the sensation went away and she stood, knowing her soul along with everyone else's in the tent was bound in a contract and although it meant she couldn't avenge what happened to her siblings and father, it meant she'd never have to worry about Odin's attack. If only they did this fifteen years ago, there'd be another person in the tent signing away her soul for love and family. Dahlia watched as Hela made a copy of the contract, one will forever remain on Niflheim while the other would forever remain on Asgard, proof if anyone ever doubted the contract's existence.

With the copies done, it wasn't long before Odin threw the pouch with the apple at Dahlia, which she caught successfully and then everyone began to leave the tent. It was Dahlia who noticed that Frigga and her father hadn't left the tent and looked back to see that Frigga was holding Loki by the forearm as if she pulled him back from leaving. Dahlia hid at the opening of the tent so she could listen and hear Frigga, "Loki".

"I see you had nothing to say when it came to the contract," Loki said, almost sounding hurt.

"The contract protects you and the children, what can I say?" Frigga said removing her hand from his arm and raised it so it rested on his jaw, "my son, even though he isn't my blood, is still my son yet he wants nothing to do with me".

"I never said that," Loki said quickly.

"Then talk to me".

"About what?"

"Anything…everything," Frigga said almost pleadingly, as if every second she was one step closer to losing her son, "you may never forgive me for keeping the truth from you or what happened with the children, but you will always be my son. Don't shun me".

Loki hesitated, not wanting to lose the woman he called mother but not knowing if he could trust her completely again. After all, it wasn't just his life at stake anymore, if he allowed her close then she would be close to his children. But hadn't she proven herself already, trying to free Fenrir, helping free Fenrir of his chains, defending them to Odin, or had it all been a ploy? He decided to take a chance, they'd never have the trust he had with her when the children were young and living on Asgard but maybe they could build some form of trust again. Loki nodded, "we can talk but not here, not now. The children need me".

"When?" Frigga asked fearing that he would return to Niflheim where she could not go without invitation after signing the contract.

"ENOUGH," Dahlia heard Odin shout and tore her eyes away from her father and Queen of Asgard to see that Odin was warning off Lady Sif who seemed all but ready to fight Dahlia's older sister, clearly the Queen of the Dead had been taunting the warrior again and Lady Sif was all for it.

Dahlia didn't notice that her father and Frigga come out, just a slight tap on the shoulder when they pulled back the flap of the tent and as she turned, she saw Frigga with a small smile on her face while her father stared down at her with a questioning and disapproving look. She opened her mouth to defend herself but sighed and said, "no point lying that I wasn't eavesdropping".

Loki shook his head before leaving the tent fully, putting an arm around his daughter's shoulders, while Frigga walked to the group of Asgardians. They all seemed to stop arguing when everyone was together and it took only moments for Odin to command them to leave but Loki coughed and held up his arm, the cuff shining in the light, "I think you've forgotten something".

Odin tilted his staff so it pointed towards Loki and with a shot of light, hitting the cuff, it destroyed the link it had with the Liesmith and fell from his wrist to the floor. "Now, get out of my camp," Hela said and the Asgardians seemed to have similar ideas of not staying there longer than they had to as they left immediately, being escorted out by soldiers before being transported to Asgard by the Bifrost.

"So," Fenrir said as the five family members stood together, "what's been happening to the universe while we've been away?"

They all laughed until Hela said, "don't worry, brothers, I'll have tutors in line for you. You too, Dahlia, you need to learn more about the worlds out there".

They all groaned in annoyance, not wanting to be schooled, even Jörmungandr the brother who always wanted to learn more and loved reading wasn't too pleased with the idea. However, Fenrir soon warmed up to the idea of teachers when Hela told him she'd also have them taught in fighting and it seemed he was all for starting immediately. Poor Fenrir, Dahlia couldn't help but think, he didn't know what he got himself into.

* * *

Authors note: please review.


	40. Chapter 40: Truth Behind Legend

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Avengers.

Authors note: Thank you to those of you who reviewed and welcome to the new followers and favourites.

* * *

Chapter 40: Truth Behind Legend

Of course, after the soul-binding contract had been signed and the family reunited for the first time in a thousand years, it seemed only one course of action was left to take…Celebration. Night had soon fallen and the large fire in the centre of the camp was the main source of light, the torches around camp only being of little help compared to the fire. A small fire was not too far away from the large one, roasting the food while the servant prepared a large banquet table and some even sat around the fire and played music. Nakers, cittern, tambourine, bells, recorders, flutes, harp, pipes and tabor, all instruments were present at the celebration and livened up the camp greatly as everyone was dancing and drinking around the fire. Even the servants making the food were drinking and laughing but not forgetting about their job. Everyone from royals, to soldiers, to council members, to healers and servants, were all celebrating. Since becoming of age, one thousand and eight hundred, in captivity or banishment, the boys had never had wine or mead before so Loki made sure to watch them that night, not wanting to stop them from celebrating, especially since the coming of age a male made the mistake of drinking too much the first time, it was a rite of passage. Loki just wanted to make sure they stayed safe and didn't do anything rash such as change into their animal forms and destroy the camp.

Loki also, however, had to keep eyes on his daughters, swearing at one-point Hela gave Dahlia some wine and although he allowed her half a goblet, he wouldn't put it past Hela to smuggle her sister some more for the celebration. He didn't mind too much, after all it was part of being siblings but what he wasn't happy about was seeing Hela and Falcon together again. Lingering touches, dancing where his hand was a little too low or they stood a little too close to one another. What he found when he looked around, however, was that no one batted an eyelid the way Hela and Falcon were with one another. He knew his eldest daughter was of age, of age to drink, of age to travel, for goodness sake she's a Queen and a Goddess but it also meant she was of age to marry and he could not allow that. When he looked at her, he still saw the sweet little girl who would run up to him and beg for a magic trick, he still saw the little girl who would come to him with tears in her eyes when someone was mean to her, knowing her father would make her smile again. She is, and would always be, his little girl and it was impossible for her to be in love. He was all too happy when Hela left dancing with Falcon and went to sit with Dahlia on a log in front of the fire. His youngest clearly tired of dancing and the celebration as he knew it took a drain on her with the poison still being in her system.

Hela was most certainly enjoying herself and when she looked around, it seemed everyone else was as well. Fenrir was drinking and laughing with the soldiers and dancing with the odd girl or two, Jörmungandr drinking not quite as much as their older brother but enough for him to be having a good time, talking his way around the camp, even their father worked his way around the camp asking god knows what Hela can imagine. It was when she saw her sister, sat on the log looking tired, did she decide to stop dancing with Falcon and join her. Falcon kissed her hand before letting her go.

Joining her sister, she sat as close as possible, taking a sip of her wine while Dahlia had juice, she asked, "how're you feeling?"

"Fine," Dahlia answered but Hela raised her brows and her little sister sighed and answered truthfully, "it only hurts a little now, I promise. I still feel tired though, shocking for someone who was unconscious for two days".

Hela hummed and responded, "yeah you'll feel like that for a few days. Tired because of the poison but the pain from the wound should fade within the next week or so if you keep taking the potions".

Dahlia nodded, "can I ask you something?"

"Of course,".

Dahlia gestured her head to the other side of the fire and Hela glanced to see the founders talking but what she did see was that Rowena kept glancing up to the castle and didn't seemed as involved in the conversation as the two others did. Dahlia asked, "what's the story? I mean at my birthday ball when I brought up Slytherin, it seemed to upset her in a way, Lady Ravenclaw. Now, she looks up at the castle as if she wants to go inside but is scared".

Hela nodded as she looked down to her goblet for a moment then looked to her sister and said, "I always seem to forget that this world twists truths over time, that as time goes on truth becomes stories and some become lost".

"What do you mean?"

"Well to the wizarding world, the stories of Merlin and Morgan Le Fay, the story of the founders, which I know you know some of the changes from the ball, they've been twisted over time".

"In what way?" Dahlia asked as she turned to sit looking at her sister.

"Like…Morgan was never truly evil".

"WHAT?" Dahlia exclaimed and saw several people look at her and she gave them all a nervous smile as they then looked away.

Hela couldn't help but laugh at her reaction and said, "wait until I finish the story. Merlin and Morgan are actually a part of my council, along with the founders they represent the magical community of this world. Anyway, in life both came to Hogwarts within the first generation of the school opening so they came in a time of peace between the founders. Both were Slytherins and both very powerful, so much that that they were drawn to each other".

Dahlia opened her mouth in shock, wanting to ask but closed her mouth knowing her sister wanted her to wait until the end.

"By drawn I do mean romantically. Back in those days, this country was separated between kings and Morgan's mother was the Lady Ygraine. Her father died and her mother went on to marry the King of Camelot, Uther Pendragon, and gave birth to a son, Arthur. Lady Ygraine wasn't a witch but Morgan's father was a wizard; they had no school back then, they were taught at home what their parents knew. When the school was made, it was the first of its kind and Lady Ygraine happily sent her daughter as she couldn't teach her. Arthur, obviously, wasn't a wizard due to both of his parents being Muggles. Morgan and Merlin were taught by Salazar Slytherin himself but it was revealed that when Morgan turned twelve, she inherited a gift from her father's side, a gift of sight. She was a Seer, still is in a way. She began to have visions of the future and the founders tried to help her control them, only Rowena had ever had any knowledge of having the sight but never as powerful as this. As the years went by, Merlin and Morgan grew close and began to court in their final two years at Hogwarts but the visions only grew worse as time passed. She became a healer, was very skilled at healing and even became an Animagus, a crow. After leaving Hogwarts, they were going to get married but her visions got worse until she had a vision that sent her over the edge. She saw a little girl, a witch, seven years old burning for being a witch. She was begging her parents to help her but they were Muggles and feared her and as they burned her, they said it was law that any witch be burned".

Dahlia gasped and placed a hand over her mouth.

"Morgan ran back to Hogwarts to ask Slytherin for help but he didn't know how to help, he had heard that witches and wizards were being prosecuted but it wasn't the law. She stayed at the castle for a time and Slytherin forbid Merlin from entering, Morgan didn't want to see him because he had just taken up a position in Arthur's court. She couldn't trust him. Slytherin and Morgan began to look into old dark magic, trying to find a way to stop what was to come, to shield their kind, but they were delving into magic no one should touch. Morgan left the castle and searched for other witches and wizards to help her learn more and she was determined to bring about the end of any king, including her brother, that could make her vision to come true. In the end, Morgan became so far from the healer she was once, sacrificial magic, dark magic was what she was now known for. Merlin became a source of light, attempting to stop Morgan, but many believed it to be because he hated her, when really, he just wanted to save her from her own magic. It became a deadly battle at the end, Arthur and Merlin wanting to end his sister's reign of terror and the battle of Camlann ended all of that. Mordred, a wizard helping Morgan, mortally wounded Arthur but Arthur killed him and when Morgan tried to finish, Merlin had to kill her. He apologised and said he did it for her and he wished he could have saved her and with her dying breath, she told him to save the girl".

"Did he?" Dahlia asked eagerly and with a shake of her sister's head, she asked, "what happened?"

"It was the beginning of my reign and because of the crimes Morgan committed, she had to go to Mareritt but she didn't have a long sentence as her intentions behind everything were to save people. I made her a member of my council and one by one, the founders came and joined the council and finally Merlin came. It took a few years but they fell in love again and have been together ever since".

"And the little girl, her reason behind everything?"

Hela nodded, "August 7th 1591, her name was Isabel Henwick, or Isabel Ambrosius as she is now. Turns out, Morgan had a vision five hundred years before it was due to occur".

"But…but why give her a vision she couldn't stop?" Dahlia asked confused and felt sympathy for the dark witch.

Hela shrugged, "I don't know, but when the little girl came to Niflheim, she was so lost, so confused at what her parents did to her. Falcon told me before he guided her to Niflheim and I told Morgan and Merlin. I remember the day, as if it was yesterday. Morgan was crying while holding the little girl, apologising that she couldn't save her and Isabel was just confused. Not knowing why, the parents that said they loved her would kill her. They took her in immediately, adopted her, and she became their daughter. When her parents came to Niflheim, Isabel wanted nothing to do with them, becoming quite the witch with her parents help and nothing could tear the family of three apart. They did have quite the introduction to the afterlife from Morgan though".

Both girls laughed at Hela remembering just what Morgan did while Dahlia was imagining what Morgan would do to the people who killed her now daughter and how she spent almost all of her life trying to stop it from happening. No one can truly measure the rage that comes with a mother's love.

Dahlia then glanced to Rowena and asked, "so, what of Lady Ravenclaw?"

"Well, their stories are entwined which is why I told you. Firstly, Rowena and Salazar were, are still, in love".

Dahlia almost choked when she took a sip of her drink and said, "excuse me, I thought I just heard you say they're in love".

"Still in love," Hela corrected, "he may now be in Mareritt because of his descendant's actions but that doesn't stop them loving each other. He actually walked into Mareritt with his head held high after telling her he loved her. Like you've been told, he regrets the teachings he passed on. You know the story of the school being built but what's kept out of the story is that of Rowena and Salazar. They fell in love while building the school, a love that they were constantly arguing, having debates but wouldn't let anyone hurt the other. They never married, Rowena was too proud to give up her name and she didn't really care what people thought of them being together. Anyway, when Morgan joined the school and began to have visions, both founders worked together to try to help her but they never succeeded. With her constant dreams, she had to be given a room of her own as she would scream in her sleep. Salazar was always cautious of those without magic knowing about her after hearing that people, children, were being killed for having magic. You already know of the Basilisk. It seemed that Salazar seemed to take Morgan's visions more seriously than the others so when she came back and told him of the vision of Isabel, it's then that he began to disagree with the other founders and conflict started. His reasoning, he and Rowena had a daughter".

"No" Dahlia said in disbelief.

Hela nodded, "the Grey Lady, Ravenclaw ghost".

"She's their daughter?"

Hela nodded, "Helena Ravenclaw. She was only a baby when Morgan came back and told Salazar and after she left, Salazar became obsessed with finding a way of protecting the castle and that involved dark arts. He began to hate Muggle, never wanted to see them, and saw Muggle-borns as threats, spies that could end them. He only ever thought of Morgan's vision and he saw his own daughter in the flames and couldn't let that happen. Helena was four when the founders told Salazar to leave and he had to be forced, not wanting to leave Rowena and Helena. Rowena wouldn't allow dark magic to surround her daughter and that's what was happening. He left, never returning but practising dark magic elsewhere and even met a dark witch that he had a son with, that's where his current line comes from. He never loved her, it was just a matter of power".

"So, Helena and Rowena never saw him again?"

Hela answered, "Rowena had a hard time raising her daughter without Salazar, she struggled to look at her daughter as she has Salazar's eyes. She loves Helena but Rowena focused more on the school, it was the only way to deal with her heartbreak. Helena grew up and saw her mothers distance and ran away. Rowena was ill and dying so she sent a man, the one you call the Bloody Baron, to bring her back but he killed her instead and then killed himself. Rowena saw the ghost of her daughter and a second later, she died. Salazar found out about Rowena's illness and snuck back into the castle just as she died. He saw her body but when it came to Helena, she refused to see him and Godric and Helga kept him from her. He left and a few months later he died through a dark spell. Turns out, the witch he had a son with wasn't a fan of being second best and killed him. He came to Niflheim, spent a few years in Mareritt for the murders he committed using dark magic then became a part of my council and he and Rowena reunited".

"But Helena never went to Niflheim?"

"No. They've watched over her but Helena clung to this world strongly enough that she stayed in the form of a ghost. That's why Rowena wants to see her but is scared of entering the castle in case Helena hates her".

Looking back to Lady Ravenclaw, Dahlia had a whole new perception of the founder. Almost everyone who attends Hogwarts believes Ravenclaw to be a woman who was strict, firm, cared more about intelligence and grades then anything, or as some people would say, the founder who had the least fun. Now she was told the story, she felt truly sorry for the founder, her love, her daughter both taken from her and even in death they weren't whole. It surely answered Dahlia's question why Rowena seemed hesitant to answer any questions regarding Slytherin at the ball. Watching the founders, she saw Helga ask Rowena if she was okay and after nodding, Rowena left and went back to a tent to be alone. It made Dahlia question if her father was in a similar way when he lost them but he was all alone in his cell. Her thoughts then went to her sister, surrounded by all these people having lost everyone to death, banishment or imprisonment. Of course, there was the year of sorrow and thinking about her sister, she finally realises, she doesn't know enough about what happened that year.

* * *

" _Avada Kedavra" the green light shot and-_

Dahlia shot up in bed sweating, the silk pyjamas clinging to her as she ran her hands though her hair. She looked around to see her sister asleep beside while Fenrir was in wolf form on the floor, clearly not wanting to sleep in the bed with him being too big. She saw her father asleep on the couch in the sitting area with a book on his chest but she couldn't find Jörmungandr. The covers to the other bed were pushed away, showing clearly that he had left. Nervously, she put her dressing gown on and slippers that were at the side of the bed and left the royal tent. The celebration outside was clearly over but the fire was still lit, giving off the heat and light many of them craved. The majority of the people from Niflheim had gone to sleep but there was a circle of soldiers surrounding the camp, ready for an attack.

As she walked through the camp looking for her brother, it seemed there was no sign of him in camp so she had to go out of camp. When she went to the entrance, however, she saw Akio on the floor meditating, holding his sword in his palms, as if balancing the weight with his eyes closed, and she tried to sneak past him but was unsuccessful. Just as soon as she was to pass him, he threw his sword up in the air then pointed it in front of her, blocking her from moving forward. "Bed," he said.

She sighed, frustrated, and said, "you're not my father".

"No," he said opening his eyes and looking to her as he jumped and stood, putting his sword to his waist, "I am the man your sister and now your father have assigned to protect you. So, if that means stopping you from leaving camp, then so be it".

"I'm looking for my brother," she said, hoping he'd now let her leave, "he's not in the tent and I can't find him anywhere. There's soldiers surrounding the camp so if he left, you must have seen him".

Akio gave a single nod and said, "lake" and then turned and gestured for her to walk. Of course, he followed her after a few feet and she knew better than to argue as he'd follow her either way.

Walking towards the lake, she saw her brother's shirt, pants and shoes by the side of the lake. Thankfully, Akio kept his distance and it was clear why as her brother was in the lake, clearly in only his underwear but the water was up to his chest. She walked up to the water's edge and was about to shout for him when she saw faces pop from the water, and these weren't the Merpeople she knew lived in the lake. They were exceptionally beautiful; all different colours and lengths of hair and Dahlia could swear she saw a male or two amongst them which she thought didn't exist. She could tell they were Sirens, she learned about them but they were native to Greece where the water was warm. They'd trap sailors in the water with their beautiful voices before pulling them deep into the water and devouring them.

A Siren swam close to her brother, along with a much smaller one Dahlia would think to be a child. Both were female from Dahlia's guess and looked similar so probably mother and daughter, but it's when they began to sing, the song similar to the Merpeople's song from the egg last year that Dahlia wanted to shout out to her brother to save him. She reached for her waist but both her wand and dagger were back in the tent and she scolded herself for forgetting them. "Jörmungandr, get away from them!" she shouted.

Luckily, her brother turned but so did all of the Sirens to look at her. He didn't come back, however, but turned back to the Sirens and spoke to them before swimming back to his sister. He was about ten feet away when he said, "it's okay, they won't hurt me".

"They're Sirens".

"And we're Loki's children," he counteracted, "they're not evil. These are the creatures that helped look after me when I was hurt," he gestured to his burns which she hadn't seen before. "My only companions from my time in the sea. Come, I'll introduce you," he said holding out his hand.

Dahlia hesitated and looked back to Akio who seemed to not see the Sirens as a threat so she took her dressing gown off and her slippers off before walking into the lake in her pyjamas. She took her brothers hand and walked to them but ended having to swim when she got to the place her brother stood before, as he was much taller than she was. He did see her struggling so he pulled her closer and put his arm around her waist so he held her weight to his as he could still stand.

Jörmungandr saw how nervous she was and said, "Dahlia, this is Queen Corarinia of the Sirens and her daughter Princess Seraphina. Before papa brought me back and released me, I'd been staying with them for almost a hundred years".

"He saved me," Dahlia heard a childlike voice in her mind and she immediately gulped and looked between the Sirens and her brother.

Jörmungandr laughed and said, "they're telepathic beings but I guess that's not in your school books", she shook her head, "that's because they don't speak to many people. They can only open their mouths to sing but to talk they use telepathy. They don't reveal it to many people, so its best kept a secret".

Dahlia nodded before looking at the princess, "it was you. You spoke to me, you said my brother saved you".

"We saved each other," Jörmungandr replied.

Seraphina, however, said, "We saw him many times over the years but we must stay hidden. He looked lost, lonely, sad but then he saved me many years ago but was hurt so I took him home and helped heal him. He's protected us since, and we him".

"Quite the hero, brother," Dahlia joked and he rolled his eyes.

"It was his bravery and selflessness that led me to welcome him," Queen Corarinia said in their minds, "an outsider was never welcomed but he became a part of us, which is why we came to see if he was coming home".

"W-W-What?" Dahlia asked as she looked to her brother anxiously, "You can't leave. Dad, Hela, Fenrir, they'll miss you-"

"Dahlia," he said trying to stop her.

"-I'll miss you. I've only just met you-"

"Dahlia".

"-don't leave-"

"SISTER," he had to snap in order to shut her up and Dahlia looked down to the water, fearing that another person was set to leave her. He used his other hand that wasn't supporting her and lifted her chin up so she looked at him as he said, "I'm not leaving you".

What?" Dahlia asked in disbelief.

Jörmungandr, however, looked back to Queen Corarinia who seemed to nod and said, "we understand, we thought this may happen".

"I'm sorry but I told you of my family, how I was ripped from them-"

The Queen held up her hand to stop him and said, "we understand, we thought you would choose family, we simply came to make sure it wasn't a trap like you warned us of. We only wish for your happiness, we only wish to assure you that you will forever remain a part of us, of the pod".

Seraphina swam to Jörmungandr and brought out her hand from the water which held a silver necklace with a large blue sapphire at the centre of it, surrounded by a Siren's silver tail. "A sapphire of the ocean, I can't accept this," Jörmungandr said shocked as Seraphina put it over his head and around his neck before swimming back to her mother.

"You must," the Queen said, "without you, I would not have my darling daughter now, without you, our pod would have faced many attacks that we may not have survived. You are one of us, no matter where you travel. If you ever wish to return, even to visit, the barriers will allow you through. If you ever need help, hold it tight and we shall come".

"I will never forget what you've done for me," Jörmungandr said, "thank you for giving me a home when I had none".

"Our pleasure, King of Serpents," the Queen said while Jörmungandr rolled his eyes at the name, never seeing himself as a king of anything. "We shall sing for you, we shall tell our young stories of the time you were here, you shall never be forgotten", the Queen then opened her mouth and began to sing as did the rest of the Sirens and Dahlia thought it was beautiful and captivating.

One by one, the Sirens began to swim away, their tails shining in the moonlight as they swam for the open sea, until only a handful of them remained. Seraphina stopped singing and swam to the serpent, kissing his cheek as she said, "I'll miss you".

"You're not getting rid of me that easily, I'll visit soon," Jörmungandr promised.

Seraphina nodded and swam away, her turquoise scales shining beautifully between the water and the moon and now all that remained was the Queen, the last one singing. She backed away as she looked between Dahlia and Jörmungandr but then stopped as she suddenly took a sudden interest in Dahlia's eyes. An eerie silence passed between them before the Queen finally said, "your eyes…they look like hers".

"Hers?" Dahlia questioned as Jörmungandr looked just as confused.

"The woman," the Queen said looking to Jörmungandr, "many years ago, she came looking but we could not tell. We could not tell, for we had to protect". The Queen then turned and swam away, leaving Dahlia in confusion at the riddle while Jörmungandr looked shocked, as if something had been revealed to him.

"Jörmungandr, what was she talking about?" Dahlia asked, seeing her brother's reaction.

He quickly schooled his face and said, "nothing you need to worry about, come on". He then dropped her as they both began to swim back to shore, leaving the freezing cold water.

Once their feet touched land, he saw her shivering so he said, "I'll turn, you take your clothes off and put my shirt on and then your dressing gown, it'll stop you from getting ill. By the great Norns, who knows what papa would do to me if you got worse".

Dahlia laughed as they both turned so he could put his pants and shoes on while she got changed and didn't end up in the healer's tent. When she finished getting changed, she turned to see her brother with his back still to her and she looked past him to see Akio had offered the same curtesy. She coughed and he turned as she put her slippers back on and he placed his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his side so she could warm up. Akio followed them back and they got close to the camp when Dahlia had to ask after glancing at his burns, "Jörmungandr-" he cut her off.

"You do know you can call me Jora. The others do," Dahlia bit her lip nervously, not wanting to overstep and call them by the nicknames that they had when they were children when she wasn't there.

She slowly nodded and said, "Jora" smiling, liking the feeling of being accepted, "if you don't mind, what exactly happened a hundred years ago?"

He looked down and saw her glance at his burns and he took a deep breath, not liking to remember, but he had to tell her, "the mortal world grows fast. A hundred years ago, there was a war that spanned across the world-"

"World War Two?" she asked.

"Yeah, that one. Anyway, Midgardians built these ships, submarines, they still have them, and I was caught in the crossfire".

"How? Hela said your skin is like armour. Impenetrable. She said it was annoying growing up because she couldn't hex you when you were in snake form".

He laughed and said, "a benefit that Fen didn't have. Yes, my skin is like armour but even armour can only take so much. When the Midgardians built submarines, it wasn't long before I saw what they could do so I swam further down to the bottom of the ocean. I learned their machines couldn't travel that far down even now, they continue to build them and they are getting further and further down. Anyway, I was swimming when I saw a young Siren swimming alone; Seraphina. She was just a small child back then, didn't know how horrible the world could be. Her and her people have a life expectancy of five hundred years, they live in a small underwater city in the ocean near Greece that's protected by a magical barrier to stop outsiders. That's why I never knew they truly existed until I saw Seraphina. She left the pod, just wanting to swim outside of the barrier where it was forbidden for her but she was young and foolish and wanted to explore. Being away from the barrier meant that she could be seen, three submarines were close by and saw her and attempted to shoot her. I think it was their curiosity that they didn't know what she was. Anyway, she opened her mouth and instead of singing, she screamed a very loud pitch, a call for help for the pod. I didn't realise what it was, I just saw a child that needed help so I swam up from the depths and destroyed one of the submarines. However, that caught the attention of the other two and they began to fire missiles at me. This," he gestured to the burns, "is what happens when six missiles all aim at the same spot at the same time. It didn't break my skin completely but it burned it enough to cause damage. I managed to destroy the other two ships and save Seraphina but I fell. I was weak, never feeling such pain before but as I fell unconscious, I saw them, the pod. Next thing, I wake up in this underwater city with singing surrounding me and I'm greeted with Corarinia thanking me for saving her daughter. They helped me heal and Seraphina begs me to stay so I do, and in the meantime, I protected the pod from several submarines close by and I never left. Even though there's a barrier, I'd protect the pod, especially when they had to travel elsewhere, and I never left. They treated me as if I was one of them and while I protected them, they protected me if anyone ever came looking for me".

Dahlia gulped, having tears in her eyes, never would have guessed that her brother had to face missiles in his life for someone looking so young but yet she could see in his eyes he faced much. He pulled her closer, seeing her upset as they entered camp and Jörmungandr looked behind him to see Akio now leaving them, staying at the entrance of the camp.

He kissed his little sister's forehead as she mumbled, "I hate them. None of this would have happened if it wasn't for Odin".

"No point getting angry now, what's done is done, it's in the past. All we can do is focus on our future as a family…I should probably warn you though, Fen has scars of his own. Back, arms, chest, from his times being kept in the caves of Asgard".

"Great," she said bitterly, "even more reason to hate them".

"We're back together, that's all that matters. Now, lets get back to bed before the others find out we're missing. Hopefully, you can sleep better." she stared at him surprised, never having told him why she wasn't asleep. He smiled and said quietly as they were close to the tent, "why else would you be up at four in the morning? Besides, no one expects you to see the memories you did and not have trouble sleeping".

Jörmungandr pulled back the tent's flap door and they both walked in quietly, seeing their father and siblings still asleep, the only sound being Fenrir's little snores in his wolf form. Brother and sister both went to bed and smiled at each other from their beds before closing their eyes, hoping to sleep those last few hours before daylight.

* * *

Authors note: Please review.


	41. Chapter 41: Truth Between Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Avengers.

Authors note: Thank you for the reviews and welcome to the new followers and favourites. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 41: Truth Between Friends

"Ugh," Dahlia grunted in frustration as she sat down on a log and crossed her arms while her brothers sat on the ground laughing as they were playing a game she didn't understand.

"What's wrong?" Jörmungandr asked.

Dahlia unfolded her arms and said, "dad won't let me leave camp. I saw my friends sat on the hill before and I heard from the guards they've been trying to see me but dad won't let me leave. I think he thinks the Order will try to take me again".

"He has reason to be cautious, you did almost die and did end up possessed last time they took you," Fenrir said as he moved a red piece on the board.

"I know but this time I'm prepared. I have my wand, my dagger and my necklace so Hela can track me. My Aesir magic may not be up to full strength but it's getting there. I just need to see them," Jörmungandr smiled and laughed at Fenrir as he took a red piece after moving his white. "what are you playing?"

"Come here," Fenrir said and as she stood, he pulled her onto his lap and she stiffened for a moment but he wrapped his arms around her comfortingly and she leaned back, feeling safe. "This game is called Hnefatafl. It's a game we played as children. Basically, we have two sides, the defending and the attackers. Jora is the defending with twelve white soldiers and a king while I'm the attackers with twenty-four red soldiers. The attackers start off with four groups of six around the perimeter of the board and all the pieces can only make one move".

"Like a rook in chess," Jörmungandr said, hoping that game would be more familiar to his sister.

"Yes. Anyway, I have to take the pieces by making sure the opponent, in this case Jora, is trapped horizontally or vertically between two of my pieces. Jora has to get his king to any of the four corners, while I have to try to get the king along the way before he reaches them. Sound simple?"

Dahlia slowly nodded then reached forward for Fenrir's piece and asked, "so if I move this one, here, I can take Jora's piece?"

Jörmungandr's piece was clearly trapped as Fenrir laughed and Dahlia moved the piece off of the board. Fenrir said, "you play against him, I was losing. So, tell us about these friends?"

"They're the only people who've ever cared about me for me, not about some stupid prophecy I have. They've been by my side through everything, all the incidents, and if it wasn't for Hermione, I honestly think I'd be dead now. Besides, all my stuff is in the castle".

"What stuff?" Jörmungandr asked, "clothes and stuff like that can be replaced".

"It's not just clothes," she sighed, "there's a box in there, Hermione had it when Thor confronted me. It has pictures of my mother in that Hela gave me".

Jörmungandr and Fenrir seemed to share a look for a moment before the wolf said, "you know this game, many may believe it unfair because of the difference in numbers but really, it's a game of pure strategy. It doesn't matter how many soldiers you have as long as you position them right. Now, when it comes to papa, he's the same. It all depends on pure strategy".

"However," Jörmungandr said glancing around at the hundreds of soldiers, "with all these soldiers around it may be difficult to sneak you out".

"What?" Dahlia asked as she smiled, "you'll help me?"

"Of course," Fenrir said as he hugged her tightly for a moment, "a part of being a big brother is to protect you, keep you safe, but it's also to make you happy".

"As long as it doesn't include boys," Jörmungandr added quickly.

"Yeah, no boys," Fenrir quickly agreed and Dahlia laughed thinking about what their reaction would be to Falcon.

"As I was saying," her serpent brother continued, "with all these soldiers around, it'll be hard to sneak you out as I presume they listen to papa. But, their Queen is Hela and she gives the ultimate word and can order their silence. What does Hela think about this?"

"What do I think about what?" the voice of their sister said and they turned to look to their left, Jörmungandr's right, and there she stood in all her glory.

The three siblings looked between one another, all moving the responsibility to the next to tell her before Dahlia said, "I want to leave camp but dad won't let me. He's scared I'll get hurt but I need to explain to the guys why I kept the truth from them and tell them how I am".

"Neville came and I told him myself you were fine," Hela answered, hoping her sister's godbrother would be enough.

"You know that won't stop the others from worrying. I'm surprised the twins haven't tried to blow this place up yet to get through".

"What?" both brothers exclaimed.

Dahlia shrugged and answered, "Weasley twins, they're like my brothers and are some of the greatest pranksters you'll ever meet, but they kind of have a thing for the dramatics. Please, Hela. It's not just my friends, it's my things…the box with mum's pictures". Dahlia hated herself for using the picture excuse against her sister, knowing how much her sister cared for her mother, but it had to be done.

Hela closed her eyes for a moment and sighed as she sat down beside Jörmungandr. She leaned against him as she moved one piece on the board and said, "move that one there…so, what's the plan?"

Fenrir said, "we have numbers on our side thanks to you and with the four of us, strategy against papa. Now…"

* * *

"HELLO HOGWARTS," Fenrir shouted as he and his brother entered the hall as everyone was having their lunch with it being the middle of the day. Everyone froze as both brothers jumped onto a table each and began to walk down the centre. Even the students who were leaving to get the last bit of homework done before tomorrow stopped and froze.

The professors and Avengers seemed to be on alert immediately, even some of them standing as Jörmungandr said loudly, "we mean no harm".

"What he said. Sorry if we scared you all the last time we were in here-"

"We?" Jörmungandr scoffed, "I wasn't the one who turned into a giant wolf who looked like he wanted to eat them".

"And you're a fifty-foot snake with four layers of teeth, lets transform and see who they're afraid of most". Fenrir rolled his eyes and said, "as we were saying, sorry about last time but we're here for personal reasons now. Our dear darling little sister Dahlia is bored and some friends of hers have been asking about her so we thought we'd investigate".

"You see, our father is a little protective so he's not letting her leave camp-"

"So, she's as happy as an Asgardian is handsome…so not at all," Fenrir commented and both brothers looked to Thor to see him clench his hammer tightly but it did make some students around the room laugh or at least smile.

"Hey, brother, I think I'm at that Slytherin table," Jörmungandr said as he glanced at the students who were obviously in their own clothes because it's a Sunday but there were little hints that gave them away like the odd someone wearing a green scarf and a snake pin. "I can't remember what house our sister said she was in, do you?" Fenrir shrugged. "it's definitely not this one. All brooding lot on this table, looks like a hierarchy with the rich all gathered together. Same across the universe, people who care about power and making allies with those with power or money or influence". Jörmungandr then jumped to the next table, the students quickly moving so they didn't get hit and luckily, he landed between platters of food, "seriously, how much food do you kids need to eat?"

"I think I'm at the smart table…Ravenclaw. Brother, you should be here, you like reading books and that stuff," Fenrir commented and itched to jump tables, away from people who value intelligence. "Definitely not in this house. If she valued intelligence so much, she'd look at the statistics for fighting a basilisk at twelve and see the chances of survival are low". He said the last word and jumped to the next table.

Thor shouted, "this is not necessary, stop jumping," but the boys clearly didn't listen.

"Hufflepuff over here," Jörmungandr said as he noticed a book with a badge symbol on the table, "home of the loyal, patient, fair, true-"

"You're forgetting hardworking," Fenrir pointed out, "she looked just as much dreaded as I did when we found out we have tutors. Now this is her house". Fenrir pointed down on the table he stood on, "the house of the brave, daring, chivalrous…I think I'd belong here".

Jörmungandr scoffed then jumped to that table, the two of them now stood in the middle, "yeah, the house of the people that don't think before they act. Definitely yours and Dahlia's house".

Fenrir placed a hand to his chest and made an offended face before he laughed and looked amongst the students, "now, friends…her friends wouldn't be scared of us, knowing that one, we wouldn't hurt them, and two, after all they've been through they'd face us head on".

"Twins," Jörmungandr said and pointed at the Weasley twins and they only had to move a few feet before they stood in front of them.

"Are you the twins our sister believes might plant explosives around the camp?"

"Would it work?" Fred and George asked together.

The brothers glanced at one another for a moment before Jörmungandr answered, "a 100% chance that if our sister doesn't run to defend you quick enough, you will be reunited with her on Niflheim when we return and you'll be calling her Princess because you'll be dead".

"Honestly, the soldiers outside are some of the best," Fenrir said, "and have lived through any little explosions you can come up with".

"You're still taking her back?" a feminine voice asked and they turned to see a bushy-haired girl.

"You must be Hermione," Jörmungandr said.

Hermione held her head up high and said, "there really wasn't any need for your little show. You could have just asked to speak to her friends and we would have come forward".

"Maybe, but we're also bored," Fenrir said, "we will be taking her back to Niflheim because that's where she belongs with her family. By the way, those questions you've been asking the guards-"

"She's fine," Jörmungandr interrupted, "wounds healed, having the antidote for the poison, says she wishes she could see you but between our father and the healer telling her to take it easy, she thinks it's going to be impossible".

"Can't you talk to him, make him see sense?" Hermione asked.

"Our father has perfect sense," Fenrir said, "however, he sees, like the rest of us, enemies here, in these very walls, so he does what any loving parent would do, protect his child. He may be going a tad overboard but what can you do?"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" they heard their father shout.

"Show time," Fenrir whispered to his little brother.

Their father then entered the Great Hall, Hela was behind him with two soldiers as she said, "like I said, my soldiers can't be held responsible if they turn into their animal forms and jump higher than they can reach. They're bound by loyalty to me that they won't hurt them and the only way to bring someone down from that height is to hurt them a little bit".

Loki stopped at the Gryffindor table and seethed, "Get. Down. You were taught better than this".

Both boys jumped down and stood in front of their father as Jörmungandr said, "we just came to tell Dahlia's friends she's okay".

"And that involves climbing over tables does it? Camp. Now" Loki demanded in his I'm-not-taking-no-for-an-answer parent voice and the boys left with their heads low, but not low enough not to see Hela nod to them.

Hela, the soldiers, and finally, Loki left after apologising to everyone for his son's behaviour and instantly the professors calmed slightly as they sat down, but the rest of the school was still on edge as there was a murdering psychopath in the Great Hall. When they left the Hall, it buzzed with the fresh news of Dahlia's family while Hermione and the twins seemed to be the only ones who spoke of Dahlia's health. Hermione said, "she's healing, that's a good thing".

"But they're still gonna take her-" Fred said.

"And we still can't see her," George finished.

"Think again," an all too familiar voice said behind Hermione.

Hermione quickly turned while the twins and several others who heard it looked but didn't see the witch the voice belonged to. They didn't when they first looked but Dahlia revealed herself by putting the hood of her cloak down, the perception charm on the cloak breaking. She was dressed in a long red gown with gold entwined around the end and the neckline with green sleeves attached to it, with the same gold stitching on the end of sleeves. The cloak, however, was the same black cloak to hide Dahlia's perception from those around her when she met her sister at Kings Cross station.

Hermione immediately jumped and engulfed Dahlia in a hug and the princess laughed and said, "careful".

"Sorry," Hermione said as she pulled back as the twins jumped over the table, with the disapproving looks from the other students and professors.

The twins then hugged Dahlia tightly as she said, "I can't stay long".

They pulled back and asked, "how long?"

"I have until my father discovers I'm gone. My brothers were telling the truth, he's overprotective right now and it won't be long before he discovers I'm gone. By the way, they usually don't act that way, jumping on tables and everything, but they had to. To trick the God of Mischief you have to go big or go home. His children embarrassing him is one way to go about it".

"The soldiers, how'd you get away?" Hermione questioned.

"They'd be able to sense if I try to leave. My dad would be able to sense any magic I use to get past them so I had to leave when everyone was distracted with my brothers escape and with my dad leaving the camp, he wouldn't think to check I was still there with my brothers escaping. This cloak changes people's perception so he wouldn't, nor would the soldiers, be able to notice me when I came here. Right now, dad's probably shouting at the boys and will be too distracted to realise". Dahlia then smirked at the twins and said, "I don't see why you think having siblings is a bad thing, I'd still be stuck in the camp if it weren't for mine".

"Believe us, they're not as crack up as you think," Fred said as both twins glanced over her shoulder and Dahlia looked quickly to see several people glancing at her but two who were trying to avoid looking at her. The other Weasleys she believed were her friends.

Dahlia looked back and glanced to the floor, finally believing their reaction as she said, "I know. My sister told me that they haven't taken the news all too well. Listen, can we talk somewhere else? I need to tell you the truth". The three of them nodded and they left the Great Hall, knowing the whispers that followed them were about Dahlia and knew it they stayed, it wouldn't be long before someone asked Dahlia a question she didn't want to answer.

Arriving at the Gryffindor common room, there were a few students there in the younger years but quickly disappeared when the twins said, "scatter". They gathered their belongings and quickly went upstairs, whispering to one another about the girl who lived.

They sat in front of the fire, the boys sat in either armchair while the girls sat on the couch but Dahlia had to stand after sitting as her dress got caught under Hermione so she had to reposition it. This made Hermione laugh and question, "what are you wearing, it looks medieval?"

Dahlia said as she took the cloak off and put it over the arm of the chair, "fashion across the realms is different. Due to Midgard-I mean earth- having a shorter lifespan, times move along more quickly while on the other realms they live for thousands of years. Anyway, fashions and cultures aren't quite the same. Where it's normal here for girls to dress in skirts as short as our school uniform, on other realms it would be consider very unladylike and scandalous to wear something that short, so I dress like this when I'm not here".

"So, Princess," George stressed the title.

Dahlia groaned and covered her face with her hands before she said, "on my sister's world, yeah. She's the Queen so when I was born, she proclaimed me a princess".

"So, your dad, Loki?" Hermione asked the question no one yet stumbled upon.

"Yeah," Dahlia said nervously and fiddled with her fingertips in her lap, "that's a long story".

"So, James isn't your father-" Fred said.

"What about Lily Potter?" George asked.

"Definitely my mother," Dahlia said immediately, "everything Sirius ever said about James was true, except he failed to ever bring up that my mum and James split up not long after Hogwarts. That's when she met my dad and they fell in love but had to hide because of Odin. She met Hela and became like a mother to her but when my mum got pregnant with me, everything changed. My mum just couldn't walk around pregnant without anyone knowing of the father so she got back with James and pretended the baby was his because he was still infatuated with my mum so no one batted an eye. Mum's pregnancy with me was ten months because of who dad is so all mum had to do was convince James I was born a few weeks early when they got back together".

"And your dad was okay with your mum-" Fred said.

"Shaking up with James Potter?" George finished asking.

Dahlia laughed at their shocked reactions and answered, "of course not but it had to be done. Besides, she never actually had to sleep with him, at most hold his hand and kiss him, anything else was all an illusion. Do you really think my dad and sister would allow that? Never. They made my mum potions to give to James, so he believed they were…ya know," and if they didn't know, Dahlia's disgusted face would have given them hint to what she was talking about.

Hermione made a disgusted face, not wanting to think about it while the twins sniggered. Hermione then said worriedly, "so, your dad isn't like what Professor Odinson said he is like?"

Dahlia hesitated in answering because some of what Thor taught was true, just not to the extent he taught it. She thought for a moment before answering but it made the three Gryffindors nervous for that moment, believing their friend's father was who Thor said he was. Dahlia coughed, clearing her throat to answer, "let me tell you the full story, it'll be easier than going through what Thor has taught. Basically, since my father was a baby he believed he was an Asgardian, that he came from the royal family, son to Odin and Frigga and brother to Thor. As a child, Thor was the muscle brother, liked to fight and learn every weapon he could while my father was the opposite. He preferred to learn magic and had a much more skilled way of fighting, Frigga taught him. She told him that he couldn't fight like his big brother and father, he was smaller and his best tools were speed, cunningness and magic. Others would tease him for using magic and said it was only useful for tricks and was cheating. Thor used to laugh at him and his friends used to make fun of my father but he never stopped them as he said magic is cheating in war. Frigga was the only one to tell dad that in war cheaters live and she'd rather have a living son than a dead one".

"Would you have any hesitation to us showing our thunder professor what magic can really do?" Fred asked as George smirked.

Dahlia laughed as Hermione rolled her eyes at the twins' jokes and said, "carry on".

"Anyway, so for many years my father was teased and only Frigga stood by him as everyone preferred Thor. Servants would laugh at my father and Asgard is like a feudal society here-"

"They can't have laughed," Hermione gasped.

"Feudal what now?" the twins asked in sync.

Hermione answered, "there's no universal definition but imagine a pyramid with the royal family at the top and the servants at the bottom. Dahlia's father would be at the top, he should be the most respected but he isn't. Throughout our history, disrespecting a royal here could end up with an execution. Some royals were known to punish for less as it's an insult to their status".

"Wow," they said.

Dahlia nodded and continued, "and that's what my father had to deal with. So, he made a name for himself by doing tricks, lying and became the God of Mischief and Lies. When my father was close to coming of age, one thousand and eight hundred, he left. That's like us in the wizarding world, he'd look a teenager too. Anyway, he left a decade or so before coming of age, fed up with everything going on, and rebelled and acted out. He left Asgard and travelled outside the nine realms and met a giantess witch named Angrboda and they both had power and craved off of it so they spent a hundred years together. In that time, they had my three siblings, Fenrir being born even a few years before my father's coming of age. My father loved each of his children when they were born, he finally had people who would love him for him and not make fun of him for his power. He believed Angrboda felt the same but when each of my siblings were born, they had power. Fenrir to turn into a wolf, Jora into a snake and Hela, well she looks different but her true power is in her touch. Angrboda became power-crazed and when Hela was just about to turn fourty-two, a baby in their eyes, she tried to kill them in their sleep. She found a spell that could give their power to her and all she had to do was cut out their hearts still beating, use a spell, then eat them".

"Eww," the twins said while Hermione made a disgusted face.

"I know," Dahlia said, "magic is different off realms. My father found out what she was up to and before she could enter their nursery to kill them, he fought her and won. He killed her".

Hermione asked, "she isn't on Niflheim, is she?"

"No," Dahlia answered quickly but then laughed darkly, "if she was, my sister would have a field of eternity with her. She was from outside the nine realms, was killed outside the nine realms so she went wherever you go. I don't know…my dad then took the others back to Asgard and let's just say they were surprised when he showed up with three children, three children that had different powers too. Frigga greeted them back with open arms and scolded my dad for staying away too long and keeping her grandchildren from her. Thor didn't seem to care too much while Odin disapproved but he eventually warmed up. They grew up on Asgard and by the time Hela could talk properly, her powers became known to everyone and she was pronounced the Goddess of Death. For many years they loved one another, they actually became closer to my father through the others. Thor sparring with Fenrir as he got big and said he would be a great warrior one day, Hela with her magic with my father, and Frigga and Jora would follow Odin around, learning right from wrong and all about the universe…guess he went to the wrong person to learn right and wrong from", Dahlia said the last bit sadly. She continued as her friends gave her small pitiful smiles, "they were happy then, a little over a thousand years ago, the Ragnarok prophecy was told and that's when everything fell apart. Within a short amount of time, Odin tricked Fenrir into thinking he was helping lock up a monster so he would try on fetters but even he began to doubt them and had a soldier put a hand in his mouth as he wanted to trust Odin but he couldn't. A soldier did and later, that soldier only had one hand as they finally found a fetter that was strong enough to hold him. That very same day, Jora and Hela were taken from the palace gardens and brought to the Bifrost. Hela was tossed into Niflheim, Jora into the seas of earth…the last thing they saw was our father screaming for their release, begging for his children…"

"Where was Thor? Queen Frigga?" Hermione asked quickly.

Dahlia glanced between the twins and asked, "Fred, if you were in my father's position, what would you do?"

"I'd kill them all," Fred said instantly, knowing what he would do for family.

"George," she then asked, "similar scenario but say you're there in Fred's scenario, he's your brother would you hold him back as he pleaded for his children?"

"Of course not, I'd help-" George then stopped knowing just what Dahlia meant.

"My father's so-called brother did that. I don't know what happened to my father after that, he's never told me. He tried to find Fenrir and Jora and visited Hela secretly who was taken under the wing of the dead King on Niflheim".

"They were never a threat" Hermione said, remembering Professor Odinson telling them they were.

"Never. Unless you count a few cuts from Fenrir during sparring and Hela using her powers accidently while learning to control them, which didn't cause lasting damage, a threat. They were just children, to us they were kids who looked eight and nine. So, for the last thousand years, my father searched for his sons with Hela ruling Niflheim, creating a world to be proud of and helping find Jora as she couldn't enter Asgard. My father went back to being treated awfully on Asgard as people believed him to be their end and didn't seem to care about his feelings at all or his grieving. He began to lose faith that he would ever find them then he met my mum while searching for Jora on earth. Short version, they met, fell in love, she met Hela and Hela finally had a mother figure, they kept her a secret from Odin so no one would know he had a weakness, then I came along. My mum had to go to James to make a cover story of her pregnancy in case anyone ever figured out where dad disappeared to when he came to us. Mum was even helping dad find Jora, hoping that her connection to the magical community would help…then all hell broke loose. We were in hiding because of the prophecy between me and Voldemort and then he came. He came and killed mum and when dad showed up, he believed me to be dead too. Seeing blood in my crib from this stupid scar. Hela then found out and began to grieve and my father…well he made some bad choices, but what would you do if your children had been taken from you and you'd lost hope of ever reuniting them? What would you do thinking your youngest baby daughter was just murdered? What would you do if the only woman you ever truly loved and who loved you was lying dead in your arms?"

* * *

Authors note: What would you do? Please review


	42. Chapter 42: Gryffindors Reacts

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Avengers.

Authors note: Thank you to those of you who reviewed. Welcome to the new followers and favourites.

* * *

Chapter 42: Gryffindors Reacts

Silence in the Gryffindor common room was unheard of, usually if it was silent it was sign for worry and caution to not enter in case they were planning something. It spanned all the way back to their founder, Godric Gryffindor, who was a very loud and a very boisterous man and encouraged his lions to be like him. This time, however, the quietness wasn't coming from some quiet lions discussing some dangerous quest, but by the questions of one friend to three others asking for the truth and now faced with it, had a wider vision of the world, or worlds, they thought they knew.

Hermione was the one to break the silence, no one answering the questions Dahlia asked as she didn't expect them to but the brains of the group asked, "what about Jotunheim, your father tried to destroy them and New York?"

Dahlia hummed, "New York I can't defend so much but Jotunheim, what Thor told you is true but he tried to kill them first. You see, Asgardian children are told bedtime stories of the brave Odin who defeated the Jotun monsters and brought peace among the nine realms. They were told as monsters, and as a young child, Thor used to come out with comments such as how he would, in his own words, `hunt them down and slay them all'. Thor tried to do just that. My father stayed with Hela to grieve for us but had to return to Asgard as suspicions would arise about where he was. At Thor's ceremony to become heir, frost giants from Jotunheim interrupted, attempting to steal the Casket of Ancient Winters, the very thing that gives Jotunheim its power, something Odin took at the end of the war. Odin stopped them using the Destroyer, a machine, a weapon, but not before they killed several guards. My father let the Jotuns in, he wanted Odin to feel like he wasn't invincible, that he could lose something precious as he did. Just like expected, Thor wanted revenge for the soldiers that died and demanded they march on Jotunheim so that he could be feared like Odin was but Odin refused, not wanting war. It ended up being Thor, my father, Warriors Three and Lady Sif, Thor's friends marching on Jotunheim to teach them a lesson. They found the King, Laufey, and seeing they were outnumbered, my father tried to persuade them to leave but Thor was so enraged that he wanted answers and told my father to `know his place'. A frost giant insulted Thor and of course, his pride couldn't handle an insult so he attacked which led to a full-on attack. It was them against frost giants and soon a frost giant army launched attack. It was during that very fight that my father first discovered the truth of his heritage. A frost giant touched him and dad expected frost bite but his skin began to turn blue, like theirs. He killed the soldier but couldn't unsee what he saw when he was touched. They ran when one of them got hurt but were confronted with a monster then more soldiers and it wasn't until Odin showed up did it stop. Turns out, my father told a soldier the plan before they left and told him to get Odin, already seeing it ending in disaster".

"He saved them," Hermione said, "if he hadn't told the soldier, they would have died".

"Yep. But the others didn't quite see it that way. When Odin arrived, he tried to regain peace, however, Laufey told them Thor had started war and they quickly left as Laufey tried to kill him. Back on Asgard, Odin was furious and banished Thor to earth, sending his hammer after him and that's where he met Jane". Dahlia rolled her eyes, "he spent a few days and Jane managed to teach him humility and not to act purely on aggression. How she taught the oaf is beyond me. While he was banished, the others didn't seem too impressed with my father over their friend being banished, blaming him because he told a soldier to get Odin, even though it saved their lives. Thinking about the fight, dad went to the vaults to see the Casket of Ancient Winters and he touched it and changed. Blue skin, red eyes, ice, you get the picture. Odin arrived and ordered him to stop and that's when the truth was discovered. He said he found my father at the end of the battle on Jotunheim, abandoned, left to die and small for a Jotun baby…then the big shock, Laufey's son".

"What?" the three of them gasped.

"As in…" Hermione wanted to ask but didn't.

Fred happily did, "King Laufey, frost giant that tried to kill Odin?"

"Yep. Thor told everyone my father was adopted and he was Jotun but never said he was Jotun royalty after everything went down," Dahlia said calmly, "dad then asked Odin why he took him and Odin said he wanted to use my father, hoping one day they could unite their realms, an alliance of permanent peace".

"Even after taking his children," Hermione said disbelief.

"That's unlikely," the twins said.

"Odin then said those plans didn't matter anymore and I think that's when my father's sanity reached its tipping point," Dahlia said sadly, "he realised he was just another stolen relic, locked away until he had a use. He realised he would never be equal to anyone, he'd never get Odin's trust so he could discover where Fenrir was hidden and how to find Jora. Among everything, he knew that his children were in more danger than ever. He always held on to the hope that Odin would never hurt his own flesh and blood, but it seemed they weren't that so now there was no guessing what Odin would do to stop Ragnarok. They argued, and Odin fell into the Odinsleep, a deep sleep where he recharges his magical force. Dad spoke to Frigga and she said that they should have told him but then my father was pronounced king as Odin clearly couldn't rule and Thor was banished".

"Now the fun begins," Fred joked and George laughed while Dahlia smiled but Hermione hit his leg for interrupting.

"Wish it was that simple. The Warriors Three and Lady Sif came into the throne room to find my father King and wanted him to bring Thor back but he wouldn't. He then travelled to Jotunheim, angry with everyone and everything and he made a deal with Laufey; he'd let them into Asgard and they could kill Odin and take the Casket of Ancient Winters back, restoring Jotunheim to its former glory so that he could be King of Asgard. He accepted. It was later revealed that Thor's friends had used the Bifrost and went to find Thor so my dad sent the Destroyer to kill his enemies. Obviously, it didn't work as Thor was going to sacrifice himself and this actually proved his worthiness, so he got his hammer back. Dad quickly welcomed the Jotuns to Asgard, guided them to Odin's room and Frigga tried to defend her husband in his state but was knocked down. Just as Laufey was about to kill Odin, my father stopped him and killed him".

"What?" George asked.

"Why?" Fred asked.

"Odin was one of few people who knew where my brothers were," she answered, "killing him wouldn't have helped as others knew the prophecy and feared it and the guards guarding Fenrir would have killed him if Odin died. Luckily, he didn't because we didn't know we needed a talisman to get Jora out of the waters and Odin carried that everywhere".

"Did he know?" Hermione asked, "Laufey…did he know who Loki was?"

Dahlia answered shaking her head, "only when he got to Niflheim. Hela was pissed as soon as she found out the truth and sent him immediately to Mareritt, a place of torture, saying she never wanted to see him. But he knows, Hela made sure of it…back to the story, Thor returned to Asgard moments later and they fought after Thor revealed the attempts on his life to Frigga. Dad got to the Bifrost and aimed its full power at Jotunheim, he wanted to destroy Jotunheim. Thor tried to stop it through words, obviously changing his mind about the monsters that needed to be destroyed but they fought. Thor only managed to stop the Bifrost power by destroying the bridge, making travelling between realms difficult. They both fell from the now destroyed bridge but Odin caught them and my father said that he did it for them, to show he could be like them, their equal, but Odin said no. It was then my father realised that there was no hope, if he couldn't find his boys within a thousand years, what hope had he for a thousand more after his actions? So, he fell. Fell into an abyss…he disappeared for months, many believing him dead until New York happened. Neither I nor Hela know what happened to him in his time away, just that he met someone called Thanos and they made a deal over the Tesseract and earth. Something bad must have happened though, Hela said it seemed like his hatred was intensified but who knows, maybe that's just his insanity. Thor and Steve actually taught right about New York, my father was sent to the dungeons and it took ten years and me to fight Voldemort for us both to find one another again. When I was hurt in first year, that's when my magic connected with my father's and we entered this dream world and he told me the truth. We saw each other there all the time, then I met Hela at Yule last year and went to Niflheim with her for the first part of the holidays, only came back a few days before I went to the Order headquarters…you asked what my dad is like, Hermione, there you have it. He's crazy obsessed with protecting his children, hates to think of his daughters close to any man, he loves us with everything he has, he would even willingly give up his soul for us to live free, was willing to give it up yesterday in fact…but like many people, my dad has been through things that have tested his sanity, not all of it his fault, so he's come out a little damaged. He's still my dad, I love him".

Hermione sighed, "I wasn't questioning your love, I just want to make sure you're safe".

"I'm as safe as I can get," Dahlia shrugged, "from all manner of Death Eaters, Order members, beings from other worlds. If it can be killed, my dad will make sure it happens before they can touch me".

Hermione then reached for Dahlia's hand and held it as she smiled, "then I'm happy for you, you have your family back".

"Speaking of your father," Fred said.

"Now there's a but in his insanity," George added.

"Can you introduce us?" they asked together.

"No," Hermione gasped instantly, her mind already coming up with all sorts of scenarios the boys would land themselves in. She looked between the boys quickly then to Dahlia and said, "you can't".

Both boys then jumped to the ground on their knees, holding their hands together, as if praying, begging, "please. Please. Please," they begged.

"I already made him promise not to teach you anything," Dahlia defended and saw Hermione sigh in relief.

"Why?" the boys exclaimed.

"My father is the God of Mischief-"

"Exactly," they interrupted, "he's our God-"

"Anything you can come up with, he probably came up with hundreds, maybe even thousands of years ago and thought of a hundred different ways of doing it and to get better results. He doesn't need to teach you, you come up with good pranks of your own".

"But-" they protested, but it wasn't heard.

"No. I'll introduce you and you can meet him but he won't teach you anything to do with pranks".

Both twins knew Dahlia was serious, so they relented but were frustrated so as they sat back in their seats, they both crossed their arms like children in trouble and mumbled how unfair it was and about a once in a lifetime opportunity lost. Both girls decided to ignore them as Dahlia rolled her eyes and Hermione laughed as Dahlia asked about what had been happening. Hermione replied, "nothing much, everyone's been too busy gossiping about what happened, but we couldn't find out anything, only Neville could get into the hospital", and then gave Dahlia a pointed look, thinking something that wasn't true.

"It isn't what you think. Our parents obviously knew each other when we were born and Hela knew Neville, she met him when she came to visit", it wasn't a lie, just a simple withholding of the truth as she didn't mention that he was also her godbrother as she didn't want to tell anyone without his permission first for his own personal safety.

"Anyway, gossip around the school and we've been worrying and…" Hermione hesitated in telling her but with a comforting smile and nod from the twins, she said, "everyone knows he's back. Voldemort. It was in the paper, it says that Fudge along with several Aurors saw him, they didn't say where but they mentioned you were there".

"Of course, they did and I already know," Dahlia answered, "I was taken from the Hospital Wing, not by my sister but by Sirius. He kidnapped me just as dad returned and took me to headquarters," she glanced to the twins, "your parents were there".

"What?" both said.

Dahlia nodded, "yeah. That's why all the soldiers weren't in the camp, they were trying to find me. I saw members of the Order and told them I needed to be brought back here for the antidote and that giving me ordinary potions here would affect me differently, make me worse because of my biology, but they didn't. I think Dumbledore thought I was hallucinating or something but he drugged me with a sleeping potion and I don't know what else they may have given me but it only made it worse".

"That's what your brother meant by enemies within the walls," Fred said.

Dahlia nodded, "I refused to eat or drink anything in case they laced it with healing potions so I was weak until I got out…it was on the way back, when I was riding my Thestral Eclipse, everyone found me and when I mean everyone, my sister, father and Voldemort. I was weak to the point of being easily possessed".

If a pin dropped, they'd defiantly be able to hear it, remembering the winter holidays when Order members believed Dahlia was possessed and Dahlia reassured all of them that she wasn't.

"I know…" Dahlia said, knowing just what they were thinking, "I know what happened during winter but I wasn't possessed then. Through my Aesir magic, magic from my father, I protected myself against him but I was so weak I had to let him in to control me. My family saved me though but when Voldemort left me, Fudge and the others were there and they couldn't deny the truth any longer…I saw the article, didn't say anything about that, couldn't have anything more shaming their precious saviour when there are those believing I'm the saviour to end it all. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you guys anything about this but I'm sure from the reaction the other day you could tell what would have happened if anyone found out the truth".

"OH!" Hermione said loudly and they thought she was hurt as she jumped up but she turned and ran up the stairs. Dahlia shared a puzzled look with the twins but they seemed to be as confused as she was. It was only when Hermione returned carrying Dahlia's box that she understood. She sat and said, "I hid this, I knew it must be important to you".

Dahlia took it into her hands and as she traced the engravings, she said a quietly, "thank you".

"If you don't mind, what's in it? I mean you tried to escape with it, you could have escaped without it, but you didn't".

Dahlia slowly began to open the lid and a small bit of ash transferred to her fingers. She rubbed her thumb and forefinger together and asked, "did someone try to burn this?"

Hermione looked down while Fred clenched his fists so it fell to George to tell her the truth, "Ron. After what happened, we came back here but he was angry and took the box. Hermione tried to get it back but it fell into the fire".

Dahlia scoffed, "so much for all these years of friendship, being one of my best friends. He must really hate me." She let the lid fall back and the sight of the pictures, of her mother smiling in the pictures, of a happy time vanished the anger building up inside of her.

"Pictures of your mum," Hermione said, "no wonder its important".

"A kind of happier time. My brothers weren't there, the war with Voldemort, being kept a secret from Odin but my mum was alive and we were together. If my brothers were there, we would have been whole but this was the small amount of happiness my father and Hela had after the whole prophecy and in the end, having this happiness also caused them pain".

She picked up a single picture and laughed, they all gathered around to look and Hermione smiled and aw'd at baby Dahlia while Fred and George whistled.

"Shut up," Dahlia said but continued to laugh.

The picture was one of them in Potter's living room. Hela was sat on the floor smiling with a baby Dahlia in her lap who was pointing to the camera with her mouth opened in an 'o' shape showing off two teeth. Hermione clearly thought the image was cute while the boys saw what was in the background. Sat on the couch in the background was Loki and Lily but they weren't looking towards the camera, clearly unknown a picture was being taken as Lily had her legs across Loki's lap, almost sitting on it while Loki had an arm wrapped around her waist while the other was on her thigh. They were like two teenagers making out, as if their kisses were needy, that they'd be interrupted at any moment and with two daughters in the house, it was only a matter of time. It gave them all a definite new perspective on the brave smart witch Lily and God of Mischief .

"There's something else," Dahlia said and reached for her locket as she pushed the pictures away, "touch the box," she said confusing all of them but they weren't confused long as Dahlia positioned the necklace in the slot and they were sucked into the box.

While the three Gryffindors landed on the ground, losing their footing instantly, Dahlia landed on her feet like always and laughed at them. They looked up to glare at her but was greeted by a whole new room surrounded by books. Dahlia walked away from them and pulled out a few books, piling them on the shelf bellow before exposing a hidden cabinet. While the other Gryffindors were standing, collecting themselves, Dahlia took the apple of Idun that was hidden in her cloak and placed it in the cabinet, knowing it would be safe there. She put the books back, seeing the titles of the books and rolling her eyes as she knew she would never forget where she put the apple as these few books were all about Asgard, from where the apple originated.

She turned back to her friends and said, "another reason for the box. The pictures are most important but this room is here. My sister gave it to me for a birthday present, a way to practise my magic and be alone while at school and be safe. All the time you couldn't find me, it's more than likely I was in here. The books are about my kind of magic and all I can do with it among other things".

They walked towards the books, even Fred and George who hoped secretly they could find something about tricks and pranks that they could possibly do with their magical core but unfortunately, all the books were written in a different language.

"Norse, sorry for the disappointment but none of these books are in English".

"So, you can read and speak Norse?" Hermione asked.

Dahlia nodded, "my dad taught me but it took a few years. It's literally a second language to me now but I don't understand old Norse from say like ten generations ago. Like this world, language develops over time. I mean I doubt everyone nowadays can understand Shakespeare".

"Say something," George said.

"What?"

Fred and George shared a look before smiling and said, "mischief managed".

"Fár stýra," she said and the three Gryffindors blinked at the change in accent and tone that they weren't expecting. Dahlia laughed at their reaction and commented, "you guys look funny like that. Come on, there are hundreds, thousands of languages on earth and don't even get me started on the universe".

"Fár stýra," the twins mumbled to themselves, trying to sound like Dahlia.

"Close…for a Midgardian. It's the accent that gives it affect and its not been spoken here for a very long time. I've had years of practise so don't worry about-" she immediately stopped and looked around the room, sensing something was off.

She walked towards the mirror as Hermione asked, "what's wrong?"

"Someone's outside the box," she swiped her hand across the mirror and saw multiple Gryffindors outside the box, clearly all coming into the common room from the Hall, all probably wanting to find her the way they stayed clustered together. Before she told them, Dahlia summoned the four of them out of the box.

This time, Hermione and the twins managed to stay stood when they appeared in the common room but people only glanced at them as they appeared as their focus was on Dahlia. Many of the faces around her were people she stood in the Great Hall with, standing waiting to be sorted into a house, the people she experienced first year and onwards with. Some were people she looked up to, Gryffindor prefects etc., and there were those who looked up to her. Younger years who looked up to her with eyes full of innocence, believed her to be a hero, a saviour, and now it was tainted because of the truth.

"I suppose some of you have questions," Dahlia said, not willingly to tell them everything like she had done to Hermione and the twins but if they now believed Voldemort was back, the would look to their saviour, even though they didn't know of the prophecy and only the rumour about her being the chosen one. They'd look to her and she needed them to believe she meant no harm to them so they would listen when the time came for her to protect them.

"Is it true, is he your father?" Dennis Creevy, the small second year asked nervously.

"Yes," Dahlia said looking at Dennis for a moment but then glanced to everyone as they began to whisper, as they looked at her with fear, anger, loathing and even the occasional awe.

Seamus walked towards her, everyone expecting some form of insult but he held out his hand and as she shook it, he said, "I'm sorry. I know I already apologised for not believing you about You-Know-Who but its official now".

"Seamus, what are you doing?" Ron almost snapped, and Dahlia dropped Seamus's hand.

"What's right".

"Her sister's is dead, her dad's a murderer," Ron shouted, "he killed hundreds of people in New York, tried to destroy a world, he's crazy".

"So is You-Know-Who," a surprised seventh year Angelina Johnson said and Dahlia was shocked she was saying anything but Quidditch considering how she'd been all year. "your family isn't going to hurt anyone…are they?"

"No," Dahlia said immediately.

"Then I don't see the problem. Her dad killed hundreds, yes, but You-Know-Who killed thousands in the last war and he's the threat right now. Besides," Angelina smirked, "you really think it's a good idea to insult her? You see her dad as a threat, I think we'd all be fools if we didn't, but do you really think it's a wise idea to upset or insult his daughter?"

"Wow, not a single mention of Quidditch," Dahlia joked.

Angelina rolled her eyes and said, "yeah well, your dad is supposedly the God of Mischief and Lies, don't suppose he could bring Quidditch back and you could come back? We could still win".

There were a few Gryffindors that laughed, and even though it was nervously, it broke the tension that surrounded the house but one redhead Gryffindor still wasn't happy. "ARE YOU ALL SERIOUS?" Ron shouted, "SHE'S A TRAITOR, A LIAR!".

"How?" Dahlia asked calmly, not wanting to overreact and scream like Ron was doing.

"You're a lair, all those years you lied. Me, Hermione, my family stood beside you and you lied to us. Every year I've been here, I've almost died because of you. The three-headed dog, Devil's Snare, the chess board, spiders, I even followed you down into the Chamber of Secrets knowing about the Basilisk, and all the other times".

"I never asked you to do any of that-"

"I did it because I trusted you and what do I get? Lies after all those years"

"I'm not the one throwing away those years of friendship, and I'm sorry but it was to protect my family and I will do anything to protect them, even if it means lying to my friends. I'm sorry that I'm not truly sorry as this is so much bigger than you, it's bigger than this world".

"That prophecy about your monster brothers and sister about destroying everything. Who knows, maybe you're actually destined to destroy You-Know-Who to take his place and be the next dark lady. Become a murderer like the rest of your family".

Before anyone knew what happened, Ron was thrown against the far wall, slamming into the wall before falling to the floor hazed and confused but everyone knew who did it. They looked to Dahlia but she was as shocked as all of them. She didn't feel it, honestly, it was just at the very last moment, her magic snapped at his words of her being anything like Voldemort and her magic reacted against her will. She didn't mean it. She took a surprised step back and said, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it". But she could see she already lost their trust as quickly as she had gained it and gathered her cloak and box before running. Hermione was shouting her name behind her but she continued to run.

Tears began to stream down her cheeks as she ran through the castle, trying to avoid everyone as she didn't want them to ask why she was crying. She didn't want or need anyone to make anymore comments about her family, she didn't know what was happening to her magic and couldn't risk hurting someone seriously. She ran through the castle but before she could even get to the courtyard, she was grabbed from the waist and hoisted up and she couldn't see who grabbed her.

She kicked and screamed, "LET GO OF ME".

* * *

Authors note: Sorry, please review.


	43. Chapter 43: Freedom with Restrictions

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Avengers.

Authors note: Thank you to all the people who reviewed. Welcome to the new followers and those who have favorited.

* * *

Chapter 43: Freedom with Restrictions

"LET GO OF ME," Dahlia kicked and screamed, the box full of photos dropping to the floor as she fought, not wanting to be taken again, not wanting to lose her family again, but the person holding her was holding tight and it hurt the healing stab wound.

Her magic tingling inside of her was about to burst like it did minutes before in the common room but the person holding her put her down and said quietly in her ear, "it's me, it's okay".

She was put down and turned quickly, wanting to believe the voice but knew it was possible for it to be a trick. This time, however, it was no illusion and her father stood in front of her and she quickly threw her arms around his waist and buried her head into his chest, allowing her tears to fall. Loki quickly wrapped his arm around his daughter while his other hand went to her head, stroking her hair trying to offer comfort.

"It's okay, I'm here now. What's happened?"

He was furious when he found he couldn't find Dahlia in camp and it took only minutes before he figured out what his other children had planned along with his youngest and he couldn't believe it. She was in a place where she could be taken and hurt and that already happened and yet, his eldest children thought it was a smart idea to let their little sister leave the safety of the camp. He quickly ran from the camp to find his daughter and was determined to drag her back if necessary, after a good talking too, but instead, he found her crying and running from the castle, back in the direction of the camp. He held her close and tight and offered quiet comforting words with kisses to the side of her head as she clung to him, but his blood boiled. He wanted to hunt down the person who made her cry and destroy them in all of mind, body and soul. Hela may be his little girl, he may disapprove of the goings on between Hela and Falcon but he could reason with her as she was old enough to understand a father's reasoning for when he was going to kill her suitor and the true cruelties the universe had to offer. Dahlia, however, she was his youngest, only fifteen, a baby in his eyes and not yet accustomed to how the universe really works and just how cruel it could be. His baby girl, always has been, always will be.

He pulled away slightly, not wanting to pull away fully, just to indicate he wanted to look at her. Fortunately, she got the message as she kept her arms wrapped around his waist but turned her head to look up, her chin resting on his chest as he kept both arms around her. "What happened?" he asked softly, lifting one hand to wipe her tears away.

"It doesn't matter".

"It matters to me…your friends are angry, afraid, aren't they?" Loki asked already knowing the answer.

Dahlia glanced away for a moment, not wanting to answer but knew she couldn't escape the inevitable truth, "not all of them. Hermione, the twins, they're supportive, the twins are actually excited about meeting you," she laughed tearfully and he gave her a small smile.

"So, then its Ron," Loki said, "I'm sorry".

"For what?"

Loki sighed and kissed her forehead, "if I didn't try to take over New York, if I wasn't evil, they wouldn't judge you for my actions. If I could've provided you and your sister and your brothers with the safe life you deserved, you never would have had to lie to your friends-"

"Dad, no," she almost snapped, "everything that has happened has led us to this moment. We're all together now and I wouldn't change that for anything. I get to know my brothers, my sister…you" she smiled a tearful smile. "The friends and people that stand beside me now are my true friends, people like Ron who turn their back on me because of the lies I've had to tell to protect us, they're nothing to me anymore".

"Shh," he said, seeing her getting upset and cupped her face between his hands as she gripped his sides tightly. "I know you're putting on a brave face for me but I know your friends are everything to you, so much so, you managed to rope your brothers and sister into helping you get out of the camp when we all know what could happen".

Dahlia laughed as a stray tear fell and she said, "you weren't too happy when you found out I left then".

"Of course not," Loki said sternly, "I'm furious. If any of you pull anything like that again, I'll place restriction spells on you so you can't go beyond twenty feet of me".

Her eyes went wide as she wiped the remaining tears away and exclaimed, "you can't do that!"

"Yes, I can. The mortals here think I'm immortal but the thought of losing you or your siblings again…I know it will destroy me. We're here until Saturday before you can travel through the portal and I know in those days you'll try to sneak out again. I won't have that".

"Let me say goodbye," Dahlia said urgently, "let me at least say goodbye to the friends that have stood beside you".

"Shh," he said quietening her, "I will make you a deal. You can leave the camp to see your friends while we remain here but there are conditions. One, if you decide to leave camp, you tell me first. Two, you do not leave Hogwarts, even if Hermione herself comes to you to tell you Death Eaters are attacking, you come back to the camp. Three, you check in every two hours, no exceptions. Finally, you have two soldiers with you at all times-".

"DAD!" she exclaimed.

"-and I am willing to allow some freedom, they have to be within sight of you but don't have to be stood next to you. You also can't try to flee them".

She laughed as she shook her head, "Hela was right".

"Right about what?"

"I once called Hela 'Queen Overprotective' and she said wait until I meet you in person, then I'll understand the phrase. Hela and the boys even let me leave camp but I had to promise to be back with two hours. I guess I understand overprotective now".

Loki laughed as he removed his hands from her and she dropped hers as he bent down to pick up Dahlia's box. He wiped off the dirt that was on it before he placed an arm around Dahlia's shoulders, her arm going around his waist as they made their way to the camp. Loki looked at the inscribing on the box and said, "I had one just like this on Asgard, I gave one to Hela too. I see she gave you this".

Dahlia nodded, "yep. When I went to Niflheim, she threw a birthday ball for me and I got lots of presents. Many of them are still on Niflheim but a few are in a hidden room in the box and it has a library so I could study my magic".

"Ah, I wondered these past months how you were progressing so much with your magic in the dream world".

"She's a good teacher..." she then glanced down at the box before looking back to her father, "she also gave me pictures of mum, of us, I needed them back. Dad, please don't be angry with them". He sighed and closed his eyes for a moment to think. "Please," she pleaded, "they just wanted to help me and they tried to make sure I was as safe as possible. Wand, dagger, cloak, locket, making sure I came back quickly".

Loki didn't say anything about how much trouble they were in as they went back to the camp. He had every intention of yelling at Dahlia when he found her then bringing her back to camp to yell at all four of his children together but seeing her tears changed his plan. Of course, he couldn't admit that, he didn't want his children to figure out if they cried he would submit to their commands. When they entered camp, Dahlia immediately ran forward until she got to the centre where she saw many people gathered, laughing, talking, drinking, but mostly she saw her siblings sat on the ground with their backs leaned against a log with goblets of wine and mead.

"Sister," Hela greeted her with a smile as Dahlia ran to her and sat down immediately, handing the cloak back to her sister and snuggled into her side as Hela put an arm around her.

"You're lucky you're our sister, we've got grounded ten years for helping you escape," Fenrir teased.

"WHAT?" Dahlia exclaimed and looked to their father, "dad, you can't. Please".

Loki sighed as he walked closer and handed Dahlia her box before he said, "you're not grounded, any of you. But if you do anything like that again, ten years will seem like nothing in comparison to what happens to you".

"WHAT PART OF NOT LEAVING CAMP DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND?" A furious voice of a woman shouted and Dahlia snuggled closer to Hela while the older sister froze. Her brothers slid further down onto their backs as if they wanted the ground to swallow them whole and quickly glanced around, as if they wanted to make a run for it. Dahlia knew from their reaction that her grandmother had already got to them.

Violet know stood before them with her arms crossed and looking very stern while Jonathan trailed behind her, clearly trying to calm her down. "Grandma-" Dahlia started but got interrupted.

"Do you have any idea how worried we were?"

"Grandma-"

"No, you don't because if you did, you wouldn't have done it. That goes for all of you," Violet said glancing to all four children, "no matter how old you are, you're all still children and the fear of losing a child or grandchild-"

Jonathan interrupted as he wrapped an arm around Violet's waist, "I think the main thing is that everyone is safe and unharmed. You okay, Dahlia? No one hurt you or anything?"

Dahlia shook her head, not knowing what to say as she could see tears in her grandmother's eyes, she honestly didn't think she had worried her so much by disappearing.

"We should talk," Loki said to his in-laws and they nodded and left the area, walking towards their tent which was not too far away from the royal one the family of five stayed in.

The boys sat up immediately and Jörmungandr said, "why does it feel like since we came back, we didn't only just get a sister".

"Because you didn't," Hela said softly, as if she was affected by Violet's words, "they're not kidding when they say we're family. They're very protective, Violet more so as she reacts to the smallest of things while Jonathan assesses if someone is alright first, but if you put yourself in serious danger, the tables will flip. You'll see Violet trying to calm Jonathan down. It's very rare he shouts but when he does, you know it's serious".

A silence fell between the four siblings, not knowing that not too far away, a discussion was being held over the very reaction they had just witnessed. Walking into the tent, Violet immediately started to cry and placed a hand on her stomach, comforting herself while the other hand went to her mouth to cover her sobs.

"Sweetheart, it's okay," Jonathan reassured her, bringing her into his arms while Loki stood to the side, "she's back, she's fine".

"I lost Lily, I can't lose anyone else," Violet said and breathed a few deep breaths trying to control her tears. She then turned to Loki and Loki put his head down, expecting her to start yelling at him, blaming him for everything that happened, but she approached him and used her fingertips to lift his head and said, "you understand, Loki. No one else. That means Dahlia, Hela, the boys, you, no more wars or genocides or anything of the sort that can bring harm to this family. Deal with Voldemort and any threat that comes to the family but don't go looking for trouble. Dahlia is my granddaughter and the day you and Lily fell in love, those children also became my granddaughter and grandsons, and you my son. They cause any trouble, you tell me. You have a soft spot for them after being away from each other for so long but I'll put them in their place. You understand?"

Loki nodded as she gathered him in her arms, knowing he did have a soft spot and wondered just how obvious it was. He glanced to Jonathan who gave a small smile and nod and it then dawned on Loki how they would take the news that he would allow Dahlia to leave the camp. He coughed and said nervously, "I'm allowing Dahlia to leave the camp".

"WHAT?" Violet shrieked as she pulled away and Loki glanced quickly to Jonathan for help but he closed his eyes and sighed deeply as he placed a hand to his forehead, as if he was getting a headache from his wife's shouting. It then became a battle of Violet's worries and Loki showing the same worry but knowing Dahlia would just escape again and that this was the safest option.

* * *

Everyone was surprised when Dahlia made another appearance the following day, this time wearing a long, dark violet dress with silver linings on the bottom of the dress, the long sleeves and the neckline, with a brown belt at her waist which held her wand and dagger. She didn't enter the Great Hall but stood outside the Great Hall doors, leaning against the doors to the entrance courtyard. She faced the entrance to the staircase and watched as everyone came down, many trying to avoid eye contact and whispering, some smirking at her and others just looking at her in pure fear. Dahlia didn't know if it was her that caused that amount of fear or the fact she had Akio and Morek stood not too far away from her and they would glance and assess the threat of anyone who came within sight, knowing the witches and wizards in the castle didn't need to be within reach to hurt their princess.

Dahlia glanced down to her wrist and began to play with her charm bracelet her grandparents gave her, specifically the charm of the angel, and she smiled, remembering the memories she saw of her mother. She was brought out of said memories when someone said her name and she looked up to see Neville approaching her with a small smile on his face. "Neville," she said smiling and noticed in the corner of her eye, Akio nod to Morek, the head commander already knowing Neville's place in Dahlia's life, and so he was safe.

They hugged and when they pulled away, Neville said, "I heard what happened yesterday, Hermione told me. I was in the greenhouse, sorry I wasn't there. Ron shouldn't have insulted you or your family".

"He's right though," she shrugged, "not about me being the next Dark Lord or my family, but I did lie to him".

"You did it to protect your family," Neville said then glanced down for a moment, "I wish I could have done the same".

"Neville," she reached for his right hand and held it between hers, "your parents are proud of you, I know they can't show it, but I know they're proud. Your grandmother seemed proud of you when we told her about the D.A.".

"Maybe," Neville mumbled.

"Besides," Dahlia said smiling, "you have me. That's if after all this you still want to be my godbrother".

"Of course," Neville said quickly and turned his hand to squeeze her hand.

"Good". She then dropped his hand and asked, "so tell me, what's the Gryffindors' reaction to what happened?"

"To you throwing Ron across the room?" she nodded, "Hermione, Fred, George and I believe he deserves it, so do a few others, but they're scared. They didn't expect you to throw him across the room".

"I really didn't mean it. I have both Aesir and Midgardian magic and sometimes I can't control them both when my emotions get too high. Ron calling my family monsters and talking about destroying everything…my family had to hide and was split up because of a man who believed that. I couldn't hear it from someone who was once my friend".

Unfortunately, that very moment Neville's stomach grumbled, and Dahlia laughed as Neville said, "sorry".

"Go," she gestured to the Great Hall.

"Come with me?" Neville asked but glanced to the soldiers stood behind her, wondering if his godsister could even move from the spot.

Dahlia bit her lip as she looked behind Neville, hoping to see Hermione and the twins to go into the Hall as a united front, to show everyone that not everyone had turned their back on her but they weren't there. She nodded to her godbrother after that and he held out his arm, she gave off a small laugh as she wrapped her arm around his and entered the Great Hall.

Instantly, the almost one hundred people that were already in the Great Hall for breakfast looked their way and instead of sitting of the middle of the Gryffindor table like Dahlia and her friends usually did, they sat towards the end, closest to the exit in case Dahlia needed to make a quick exit. Not just that, but Akio and Morek had also entered the Great Hall and stood next to the wall, watching the passageways between the Gryffindor tables, Akio keeping a close eye on Dahlia's side. Dahlia sat first as Neville took his bag off of his shoulder and placed it on the bench before he sat and began to put food onto his plate. It was only then that everyone around them began to speak again, and Dahlia knew all too well what they were talking about.

"Aren't you eating?" Neville asked as he buttered a piece of toast.

Dahlia shook her head and replied, "I had breakfast at the camp, everyone there has been away for a few hours. So, how's Herbology going for you? Working with more dangerous plants this year, you still interested in it for after Hogwarts?"

Neville nodded as he swallowed a bite of toast but before he could speak, the old red-headed best friend walked in with a group of other Gryffindors and wasn't too happy when he saw her. "What are you doing here?" he snapped as he stood on the other side of the table.

She sighed, not wanting to argue and said, "Ron, I really don't want to fight".

"You threw me across the room!" he exclaimed and everyone looked towards them, clearly many of them not knowing what had happened yesterday.

"I already apologised and I'm not gonna apologise again. You insulted my family, I will not stand for that".

"They're monsters, as bad as You-Know-Who".

"I'd be careful what you speak, boy," Dahlia instantly looked to her side to see Akio stood beside her, clearly no one noticing him walking towards her as they were all shocked at how close he got. Thankfully, the Vanir shared many physical traits with Midgardians and Asgardians, so other than the deathly blue skin, he looked like anyone else in the castle. Morek, however, who thankfully stayed stood by the wall, would make everyone uncomfortable as there were clear differences in his physical being.

"Akio, it's fine," Dahlia said reassuringly, not wanting Akio to murder Ron in anger. "hann hversu einn ósnjallr mögr þeim sjá" she said in Norse. (He's just a foolish boy that doesn't understand)

Ron seemed to understand the danger that he now placed himself in as he glanced to the sword at Akio's waist, took a step back, and gulped. "Neville, are you really gonna stand by her?" Ron asked nervously.

Neville looked between them and knew the threat that Akio was, but by spending time in the Hospital Wing, speaking to Hela and knowing Dahlia for many years, knowing the struggles she was going through, he wouldn't abandon her. Neville stood and said, "get lost, Ron. You can turn your back on her but I won't turn my back on my godsister".

"Godsister," Ron mumbled as he stepped away and moved further down the table, away from the now revealed godsiblings.

As Neville sat back down, he turned to look at Akio and Dahlia and saw the soldier retreat back to the end of the Hall while Dahlia just stared in shock. Her eyes wide and her mouth slightly open at the shock of her godbrother standing up for her and telling someone to get lost. Finally, all the years of people telling Neville to stand up for himself finally paid off but no one ever thought it would be him standing up to one of his own Gryffindors.

"What?" Neville asked.

Dahlia slowly shook her head and replied, "nothing, just never seen you do anything like that before. Neville, are you sure you want to tell everyone you're my godbrother? Not that I'm ashamed but you'll be put in danger, used against me".

"I'm your friend, I'll be targeted either way," Dahlia smiled at that even though she disliked the idea of anyone she loved being targeted.

"'LIA!" she heard someone shout and looked to see Hermione enter the Great Hall with the twins following behind. Dahlia smiled as the trio made their way to the table and sat down across from her and Neville. "We didn't think you'd be back," Hermione said as she sat with a twin on either side.

Dahlia laughed at her best friend's surprise and said, "my dad came around. Said I would find a way to leave camp anyway so he let me go, but," she tilted her head to the left so they'd look towards the wall and see Akio and Morek, "there're obviously rules".

"Is that…" Fred asked.

"Are they…" George began.

"Yes," Dahlia answered, knowing just what they meant, "they're soldiers of the dead. The one to the right is Akio, he's actually my sister's head commander, leader of all the soldiers. If it came to war, he'd be by my sister's side. He's originally from Vanaheim and he's actually my trainer; my sister is really protective. The one to the left is Morek, dark elf from Svarthalfheim and from what I know, he came to Niflheim and Akio trained him personally. Dad says they have to be within sight of me in order for me to leave camp".

"Cool," the twins said.

"Mail's here," Fred said and looked up at the owls to see them beginning to drop parcels, letters and newspapers. Dahlia was the only one out of the small group of five not to receive anything and she didn't mind like always as her family was on sight and she could just walk out to go and see them.

"Oh no," Hermione said.

Everyone looked to see her holding the Daily Prophet and staring at the front page as if she didn't believe it. Dahlia asked, "I thought you cancelled your subscription?"

"I got it back when the truth came out. I wanted to see what they would write…'Lia, you should know," Hermione said nervously while the twins glanced over her shoulders and looked to see what surprised the bookworm so much, and they were just as surprised.

Hermione handed over the prophet and Dahlia couldn't help the small gasp that escaped her lips as she looked at the title `SIRIUS BLACK INNOCENT AND FREE'. The article spoke of Sirius' past crimes and why he was in Azkaban to begin with and of course, due to the recent reveal of Dahlia's heritage, there was obvious disputes whether or not to consider her a Potter. Many were asking for proof of the girl who lives' heritage, accusations were thrown that Loki was trying to infiltrate their world and destroy it like he did New York. It spoke of a trial done over the weekend in secret, Sirius Black came forward and stood before the Wizengamot under Veritaserum and told the truth about what happened. Very few details were revealed and Dahlia knew why as the Ministry didn't want to admit to how badly they messed up in fear that there were more like Sirius in Azkaban, or in case the public rebelled even more than they were already doing. Sirius was proven innocent and proven a member of the light that fought against Voldemort and sworn to the press he would continue to do so. It was the final paragraph that worried Dahlia though and she knew this must have been what Hermione was worried about.

 _`Sirius Black was appointed the godfather of Dahlia Potter, the girl who lived, and with the recent discovery that James Potter may not have been her father, I asked Lord Black what he thought on the matter. He commented "Dahlia will forever remain my goddaughter and I do not believe these accounts that she isn't James' daughter. James and Lily loved each other, I was witness to that every day, and he was an amazing father. I find these lies ludicrous and intend to find out the truth for my goddaughter's sake". When questioned what he would do if the accounts that the girl who lives was really the daughter of the murderer god Loki, he said "I would do anything for my goddaughter but James and Lily trusted me with her care and if it came to light that these accounts are true, I do not think the best place for her would be with a so-called god who is capable of such harm". Lord Black refused to comment if he was going to try and gain custody of his goddaughter with his new freedom but don't worry readers, we'll be keeping a close eye on all parties involved in this mystery'._

Dahlia clenched the paper in her hands tightly, her knuckles turning white with every word the article said. Sirius called her mother a gold digging whore, he yelled and screamed in her face when she told him the truth, yet to the reporters, he seemed like an ever-loving godfather. Dahlia didn't even realise in her anger what was happening around her until her hands got wet and she looked to her left to see Akio standing beside her with a goblet of pumpkin juice. She dropped the paper to see that it was burnt and her friends looked at her in fear, clearly having said her name to get her to stop but in her anger, her magic reacted again. Akio grabbed her hands and she turned as he examined them, "iak em reisiligr" (I am fine). She then glanced to her friends and said, "I'm fine".

"What was written?" Akio asked

"Nothing important," Dahlia said with a reassuring smile which she knew wouldn't fool him, "just read something surprising, that's all. The poison is affecting my powers, it just happens". Akio gave her a long and hard look, as if trying to tell her that he would discover the truth eventually so it was best not to lie to him when he was in charge of her protection. He eventually let go of her hands after several moments of staring at one another as he glanced to her friends, giving her the small freedom of not embarrassing her in front of them. He then walked back to his position beside Morek and left her be.

"Protective," Fred commented.

Dahlia nodded and said, "he's the one who's been assigned to protect me, even when I was on Niflheim. When I was taken from the Hospital Wing, he's the one who trained and assigned the men who were supposed to make sure nothing happened to me. From what I can tell, he's taking that kidnapping to heart and blaming himself".

"What happened?" George said as he gestured to the burnt pieces of paper on the table.

"He's a liar," Dahlia said immediately, "what he's told the press and what he said to me are two completely different things. He called my mum a gold digging whore because she used James to hide me. I swear, if I see him again-"

"'Lia, look," Hermione said and was looking towards the Great Hall entrance where her father came in and began speaking to Akio and Morek.

"Oh no," Dahlia said and closed her eyes, only wondering what Akio was telling him and it was clear she was about to find out as he was walking towards her. She quickly looked to her friends and could see that they were nervous but none of them looked like they wanted to run like everyone else in the Hall did as they sneaked glances. Loki sat beside his daughter as she said, "hey, dad, what are you doing here?"

Loki glanced to the pieces of burnt newspaper and said, "you'll regain full control in a few days' time, your sister and I will teach you some techniques to control it until then but for now, try and avoid stressful situations or those that upset and anger you. Are you going to tell me what it was about?"

She shrugged, "didn't Akio tell you?"

"He said you said it was nothing important and that it was just something surprising-"

"There you go," she said giving him a small smile.

"He also said he doesn't believe you, nor do I," she instantly lost her smile. "With everything happening, we agreed not to keep secrets".

"I know," Dahlia mumbled then looked to Neville who had a newspaper and said, "can I borrow this?" he nodded then she handed the paper over to her father.

It took him a minute or so to read it but when he was finished, he simply shrugged and passed the paper over to Neville and said, "thank you, Neville. It's nothing to worry about".

"What?" Dahlia exclaimed. "Wait, how do you know he's Neville, I didn't introduce you? And it's not a problem?"

"Dahlia, we have an army of Niflheim soldiers outside, your sister is the Goddess of Death, your brothers are deadly, and I'm a god. I highly doubt they can get past us all". Loki then glanced between Neville and Dahlia and said, "and I know you're Neville because you look like your mother".

"You know-"

"Of course, I know who your godmother is, Dahlia. I met Alice a long time ago, very understanding".

"Wait a minute," Dahlia said as she remembered what her sister told her, "you know that Alice knew about everything?"

"And the memory charm, yes. I came to visit and I saw her and she saw me and I knew from her reaction she already knew about me".

"Hela didn't mean-"

"I know she didn't mean to reveal our secret. That's why your mother and Hela never told me, never wanted me to fuss over someone knowing or as your mother would say `overreact'. Your mother told me that Hela was worried which is why I never told her I knew. Now, for the reason why I am here, tell me the conditions you have for leaving camp?" he smirked.

Dahlia frowned, confused, and said, "I've done everything you asked. I'm still on Hogwarts grounds, it hasn't been two hours since I left for the check in, I have Akio and Morek with me and I told you I was leaving. I even told grandma so she wouldn't freak and start yelling again".

Loki then held up a clear vial with orange red liquid inside and although the witches and wizards around them didn't know what it was, they could tell from Dahlia's reaction of putting her head on the table that it wasn't pleasant. "you have to take it," Loki said.

"Why?" she groaned against the table, "it's disgusting, I swear she's trying to kill me".

"Healer Saide is not trying to kill you. You need the antidote for the poison or else you'll know what will happen".

She sighed in frustration before lifting her head and hand and Loki handed it over. She quickly swallowed the antidote, having to place both her hands over her mouth so that she wouldn't spit it out as she swallowed. "There," she said handing the vial back, "happy now?"

"Happy that my daughter won't die, ecstatic," he said rolling his eyes at her cheek.

Dahlia coughed and said, "I should introduce you. Dad, this is Hermione Granger, my best friend".

"The same best friend who's helped you on all your foolish quests," Loki said with a small smirk as he looked between both girls.

"Dad," Dahlia whined, "I'd be dead without her, think on that. Hermione, this is my dad Loki".

"Hi," Hermione said summoning up her own confidence, but it was clear that she was nervous with how quietly she held out her hand and it shaked slightly as she said, "pleasure to meet you, Mr…"

"No last name," Loki said as he shook her hand, "just Loki".

Hermione nodded as Loki let go of her hand and she sighed to herself, thinking that she did okay with meeting the god that she spent time at school learning about and being told he was evil. Dahlia then glanced between the twins who continued to look at her father as if he was the greatest creation ever and said, "dad, these are-"

Fred and George immediately jumped onto the floor and bowed as low as possible, causing Neville, Dahlia and Loki to stand up as the twins said, "teach us your ways oh mighty god".

"We are your humble servants".

"We promise to always cause mischief in your name".

"We promise to follow by your example-"

"Now and forever you shall be our god".

"Teach us your ways oh mischievous one".

While the twins continued to show their upmost loyalty and devotion to the God of Mischief, Hermione placed both of her hands over her face, not believing what was happening while Neville couldn't help but laugh and Dahlia was all too surprised. She couldn't believe what the twins were doing and even more so, she knew it would increase her father's ego. Loki smirked, however, loving the attention and even told his daughter, "I haven't been worshipped like this since we dissolved into myths and legends".

"Dad, stop this now, everyone is watching," Dahlia pleaded.

Loki sighed and said, "you must be Fred and George Weasley. Please, boys, get up and sit down". The twins immediately did so and everyone else sat down as Loki said, "as much as I would like to teach you, I gave my daughter my word".

Dahlia smiled at that but the twins weren't too happy as they looked to her and exclaimed, "let him break his word!"

"Do you want to give the teachers a heart attack?" she meant it as a rhetorical question but of course the twins took it seriously.

"Yes," they said instantly and Hermione had slapped both of them for their stupidity but they didn't seem to care as they just looked between the god and his daughter.

"I should be going," Loki said as he stood and placed a kiss on Dahlia's forehead, "make sure you're back within an hour, your sister is bringing your tutor over and if you're not there-"

"Yeah yeah I'm in trouble. I'm not the child who said he was gonna hide out in the forest until the tutor leaves".

"You worry about yourself, I'll deal with Fenrir," Loki said and turned to walk away.

"Don't tell him I said anything!" Dahlia said loudly. Her father then left the Hall and she turned to her friends and shrugged, "looks like my brother's in trouble".

* * *

Authors note: Please review.


	44. Chapter 44: Celebrations

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Avengers.

Authors note: Sorry for the late update but between hospital appointments, my 20th birthday (on Saturday) and traveling across the country without my laptop for a few days, I've been busy. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and welcome to the new followers and favourites.

* * *

Chapter 44: Celebrations

How much studying can one person take? The question that seemed to enter Dahlia's mind more than once that day. Dahlia returned to camp just as her sister and the tutor from Niflheim returned, the teacher was an old light elf called Professor Almar. He seemed like a strict teacher instantly and Dahlia recognised the smile on her sister's face as she left and knew that her sister was also taught by him when she came to Niflheim and instantly, she knew the lessons were going to be a nightmare. It wasn't that he was a bad teacher, gods no, and he didn't drone on about a certain subject for hours like Professor Binns did about the goblin rebellions and giant wars, it was just that what he taught was boring. The three of them needed to know what many other people their age, or Dahlia's in appearance, knew so if they travelled it wouldn't feel like they'd be left behind. This meant learning all the boring things like treaties and which realms are allied with whom, etc. Professor Almar did make it clear that they would be studying the most unenjoyable tasks first so they can get them out of the way but that only meant they would be spending quite a lot of time on boring tasks considering how much they missed. Especially Dahlia as she never had the six hundred years on Asgard and their stories like her siblings had before they were split up.

The lessons consisted of sitting at their desks in a tent set up for the education for the rest of the time, they were there with quills, paper, ink, books and chalk board all surrounding them. It consisted of Fenrir having his arms folded on the desk with his head resting on them, barely managing to keep his eyes open as he listened to the professor bang on about a certain subject. Dahlia had to nudge him every so often when it seemed like he would fall asleep. She listened to what the professor said but took little notes as admittedly it did bore her and she had her head rested on her hand most of the lesson. Jörmungandr, however, the ever-smart sibling, was taking notes all throughout the lesson and was asking the questions that he thought needed to be asked. Thankfully, after four hours, they had a lunch break and had one hours before going back into the lessons. Dahlia could tell that her father was keeping a close eye on them, in case they decided to skip. Altogether, they spent seven hours with Professor Almar and were all too thrilled to be leaving when the time was up, the boys going off to have fighting lessons with Akio while Dahlia would spend time with her father and sister on how to control her magic. That's just how her friends found her.

"Breathe, Dahlia, focus on your energy, your power, your very essence. Use your sisters Aesir power to help you focus," Loki said as he walked around his daughters, watching their every move. Both Hela and Dahlia were sat on the floor, crossed legged, facing each other as they held each others palms, the great fire next to them had not yet been lit. While Hela had her eyes open, examining her sister, Dahlia had hers closed as she continued to focus.

"Feel our energy connecting," Hela said softly, "your energy and mine, recognising one another". Their hands began to emit a silvery blue and purple light, their magic, and it entwined together, showing Dahlia was doing just as she was told.

"That's excellent, girls," Loki praised and saw that to the pathway leading to the entrance of the camp Dahlia's group of friends were approaching, being escorted by a group of four soldiers surrounding them. When they came within talking distance, a soldier nodded to Lord Loki and gestured to them, not wanting to interrupt what was going on but needed to know what to do. Loki nodded and mouthed, "they're fine." He nodded and the soldiers left, knowing all the others around would keep a close eye on the newcomers. "Now, Dahlia, try and remove your energy from Hela's. Separate it but not too quickly, not too violently, just let it flow away. Let it fly and light the fire but keep it controlled".

Slowly, the silver blue and purple lights separated from one another and Hela smiled as she saw her sister's magic hit the logs at the bottom of the fire. She became concerned when nothing happened but then the fire lit, bigger than they thought it would, and it made everyone close stand back, even Loki and Hela. Dahlia being the only one left sat where she was, still in a trance-like state.

"Control it, sweetheart," Loki said, "keep it controlled" and slowly the fire calmed down, not being as fierce but being what they wanted, a large fire but not a catastrophe that would burn down the camp, forest and school. Loki then held out his hand and helped Hela stand before he reached down and placed Dahlia's palms on his, helping her to stand with her eyes still closed. He turned her towards the fire and whispered, "open".

She opened her eyes and let off a small laugh as Hela said, "your control is returning to you, congrats, sister".

"Thanks, Hela, Dad," Dahlia turned and hugged her father and it was a few moments before she pulled away and saw her friends. "Hey, guys, what are you doing here?"

Glancing around nervously, Hermione answered, "classes are over for today, so we thought we'd come see you".

Dahlia smiled and said, "let me introduce you. Hela, you already know Neville, this is Hermione Granger and Fred and George Weasley".

They bowed and Hermione curtsied nervously, knowing she was a Queen, and Hela bowed her head and let off a small laugh and asked, "I have to ask, did you two really bow and plead your loyalty to my father?"

Both twins nodded, "he's the God of Mischief, our god".

Hela shook her head and said, "he's also a man, a man who has a very big ego".

"Cheek," Loki said and nudged his eldest daughter who laughed, "I'll go check on the boys. Good work, Dahlia".

He then walked away while the four young wizards stood nervously in front of the Queen of Death and thankfully, Hela broke that silence and asked, "how would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Really?" Dahlia asked excitedly.

"Yes. They'll be preparing dinner soon and you can show them how we celebrate," Hela then looked to the wizards and said, "that's only if you want to. You can eat the food, it's not poison or anything, just not the wine or mead. Your bodies won't be able to handle that".

The four Gryffindors looked between one another and Fred took the honour as he said, "that'll be great, thanks, your majesty".

"Call me Hela," Hela then looked to Hermione who she could tell was uncomfortable in her school uniform and it was clear why as everyone else in the camp, all the women and girls at least, were wearing long dresses.

It seemed Dahlia also noticed Hermione tugging at her skirt to try and make it longer and said, "Hermione, what if we find you something else to wear? The majority of the people here aren't used to girls wearing a skirt so short".

Hermione nodded, "Great. Erm…" Dahlia began to look around and found the perfect person to watch the boys, "Grandpa". All the Gryffindors turned and saw a man approaching who smiled and waved.

"Hello, there. You must be Dahlia's friends" Jonathan said.

They nodded as Dahlia said, "Neville, Fred, George and Hermione meet my grandfather, Jonathan Evans. Grandpa, I was hoping you could look after the boys while I find something for Hermione to wear. They're staying for dinner".

"Of course," Jonathan said as he walked to the boys, "I'll introduce you to everyone, come on". The three boys glanced quickly at Hermione and Dahlia before leaving with Jonathan.

"Come on, 'Mione," Dahlia said as she linked her arm with Hermione's.

"I have the perfect dress in mind, come with me," Hela said and gestured to the girls to follow her.

* * *

The celebrations continued into the night, until the night sky was covered with stars that shined down on the camp. Hermione was now in a cream coloured long dress that had a tight bodice and a high neckline with crystals scattered around the bodice. With the help of a little magic, they changed Hermione's bushy hair into curls that they pinned up and allowed a few strands to fall and they topped it all off with a diamond Niflheim teardrop necklace. Hermione refused the necklace but Hela was giving it to her as a gift for all the years and friendship and protection that she provided her sister. To say the boys were surprised at how beautiful Hermione looked would be an understatement, but surprising the sisters, the boys had also changed into similar clothes everyone from Niflheim was wearing, Jonathan saying it was to help them blend in.

Everyone danced around the fire like the night before but this time, Dahlia wasn't in as much pain from her injury and joined in and she had her friends there. They ate and had fun and Dahlia was surprised when she saw that even the twins followed the rules of staying away from the wine and mead, clearly not willing to risk their health. Her brothers, however, were worn out from their lesson with Akio.

Dahlia was bringing them mead, both brothers sat on the floor leaning against a log as Dahlia handed them their drinks and said, "come on, you haven't faced the worst yet".

"This gets worse?" Fenrir groaned as the muscles in his arms hurt.

"Just wait until you get to the training room in the palace, the assault course changes to what challenges you most. I was thrown in water, thrown against walls, almost decapitated by spikes on a wall, sliced in half by swinging axes. It played with my mind so I couldn't see straight, I almost burned my hands on rings of fire and I even had to fall down a 30ft drop without knowing if there was something at the bottom to catch me. You're lucky, I had to do all that before learning to fight from Akio".

"This is abuse," Jörmungandr mumbled, "it has to be".

Dahlia shrugged, "you could say that but he's only trying to train us as quickly as possible and train us to be the best. He takes it very personally when someone he's supposed to protect gets hurt. Besides, dad and Hela are worried about us, they'd worry a lot less if we learned how to fight. Anyway, don't you love fighting, especially you, Fen? Akio taught Hela and I'm willing to bet if either of you fought her, you'd lose".

Fenrir laughed and said, "like to see her try. My little sister can't beat me, I'm supposed to protect her".

"Well then, you better get used to training as hard as Akio trains you or else it'll be us protecting you. Now, come dance with your darling little sister," she then pulled Fenrir up and her eldest brother only had a single moment to pass his goblet to his brother as the King of Serpents laughed.

As he was pulled up and passed his goblet, he quickly picked his sister up by her waist and held her tightly with one arm and linked their hands together with the other as she shrieked, he said, "you said dance".

"Put me down, you big oaf," she laughed as he swayed side to side and spun around while those around them laughed.

Dahlia danced with her brother for ten minutes, making him forget about his muscles hurting from training and it seemed like Hela had the same idea as she was dancing with Jörmungandr, but Dahlia could hear her teasing their brother endlessly that she'd protect him. Of course, even her more lenient brother's male ego couldn't take that and he swore that the protection would be the other way around.

When Dahlia finally stopped dancing with her brother, she saw the perfect people her friends needed to meet but they all seemed to be spread out. Neville was talking to healer Saide, probably about plants and herbs that had healing properties, ones he knew of and ones he didn't. The twins were talking to a group of soldiers while Hermione ended up talking to Professor Almar of all people. Even when celebrating, Hermione was still learning, probably asking the professor if what they learned at Hogwarts was true or false in regards to the other realms. Dahlia made it her mission to get them together so she quickly ran by everyone, throwing a quick apology to the people they were talking to before dragging each friend away. Neville first, then the twins, then Hermione who complained, "I was asking him about Niflheim!".

"You can ask another time, or ask me, I want you four to meet some people," Dahlia said as she pulled Hermione's arm while the boys just followed.

They approached a group of five but it was three of them that Dahlia was interested in. The group instantly bowed or curtsied and Dahlia bowed her head as half of them were council members. The other two people present bowed then left, seeing the smile on the Princess's face and knew just what was about to happen with her friends, but the four Gryffindor's were confused as they smiled and walked away. "Milady, how are you today?"

"I am well, Lord Gryffindor," Dahlia replied.

"Did you say Gryffindor?" Hermione whispered quickly while the boys looked in shock.

Rowena looked behind the Princess and said, "so these are your friends. The camp has been talking about them".

Helga added, "well when mortals enter a camp of the dead, it does become a topic of discussion very quickly.

"Yes, they are," Dahlia said and stepped to the side so both groups got a better look at one another, "this is Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom and Fred and George Weasley. Guys, this is Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff and our house founder, Godric Gryffindor".

The founders bowed their heads while the group of Gryffindor students didn't move. For a moment, Dahlia questioned if they were even breathing because of how still they were and swiped her hand in front of their faces and it was Neville who mumbled "they…they…"

Godric laughed and said, "I think we paralyzed them".

Rowena rolled her eyes and said, "don't be ridiculous, Godric. They're simply in shock".

"Thank the gods we didn't bring Merlin and Morgan, imagine that," Helga said with a smile.

"Founders…you're the founders," Hermione said, still frozen, but then she unfroze as she turned to Dahlia and said, "they're the founders".

"Yeeeessssss," Dahlia drawled out, "good, the founders, you're finally catching on".

"You're the founders," Hermione said looking back to the founders.

"And you're Hermione Granger, a Gryffindor," Godric said proudly but Rowena added,

"With a raven's brain," Rowena glared not liking the fact she was the so-called brightest witch of her age and Godric had her.

Helga rolled her eyes and said, "can you not start fighting over who has who in their houses?"

"Tell him that," and, "tell her that," were both said at the same time.

Dahlia looked to her friends and said, "are you four just going to stand staring?"

"Legend," the twins said and pointed to Godric.

"Is it true you once fought a dragon?" Fred asked.

"Is it true you're the greatest duellist of your time?" George asked.

Dahlia held up her hands to silence them, knowing the twins would ask every question possible without waiting for an answer and she said, "Lord Gryffindor, the twins are the kind of Gryffindors you'd be proud of with the number of pranks they pull and are about to ask you every question on rumours about you doing amazing stunts, if you don't mind".

"My boys, ask away," Godric said laughing, "I have many tales to tell, some even more thrilling than what have been made up about me over time".

"Lady Hufflepuff, my dear godbrother Neville is quite talented at Herbology and is very interested in it. Perhaps you could give him some pointers?"

Lady Hufflepuff smiled, "I'd be more than happy".

"Lady Ravenclaw, as you so rightly said, Hermione has the brains of a raven which unfortunately means she's about to ask you every question she can think of," Hermione shot her a glare, "that's if you are happy to share".

"My dear," Rowena said, "there are very few people who have a mind like that in today's time. Knowledge has become monitored since this world built a Ministry to control it, I will happily pass on my knowledge".

"Great," Dahlia happily said, "have fun guys". Dahlia then walked away as she heard Helga and Neville talking about an exotic plant that is currently under observation by Herbologists and he was asking her opinion on the matter, while Godric was telling the twins a story about the time he did fight a dragon and Hermione and Rowena were talking so fast, Dahlia couldn't keep up.

"Hello sweetie," Dahlia heard not too far away and she turned and saw her grandmother and smiled. Violet took her granddaughter into her arms and kissed the side of her head as she pulled away and said, "that was a very nice thing you did for your friends, introducing them".

Dahlia nodded, "I'm not too sure who they found more exciting, meeting dad or the founders".

"Both for different reasons," Violet added, "the founders they knew they could never meet, until now, and have been taught about them at Hogwarts or have grown up with stories of them. Your father…well, we all know what stories were being told about him. It isn't surprising if they have two different reactions".

"Do you…I know my friends accept the truth and know he isn't a danger but do you…do you think there'll ever be a time when people will look at him and not see what he did in New York, or the prophecy?" Dahlia asked as she looked away from her grandmother to see her father stood not too far away laughing with her three siblings who were clearly annoying Hela as she hit both Fenrir and Jörmungandr on the arms as Loki continued to laugh.

Violet saw the look and wrapped an arm around her granddaughter's shoulders and began to walk in the direction of her family, "it matters not what other people think of him, but what you think of him".

"But he's a good man. He's just made some mistakes but doesn't everyone?"

"As long as you believe that, it shouldn't matter what others think of him. Your father doesn't care what others think of him but his children. As long as he has the four of you by his side, your father can face anything, trust me". Her grandmother gave her a comforting smile and Dahlia couldn't help but smile back as the woman held her close and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Dahlia, backup," Hela said as she saw her sister stood not too far away and with a slight nudge from her grandmother, Dahlia went to join her sister, stood between her and their father.

"What?" Dahlia asked.

Hela glared at their brothers and said, "they think I'm crazy, tell them I'm not".

Jörmungandr rolled his eyes while Fenrir said, "you're both crazy".

"Excuse me," Dahlia said as she crossed her arms and glared at her brother while her sister did the same.

Loki laughed then moved to stand between his sons and placed his arms around both their shoulders and said, "sons, I think it's time to tell you a little something about women…Never ever call them crazy, any women for that matter. Your sisters even more so".

"Why?" Jörmungandr asked cautiously.

"Because," Loki said smirking, "when a woman is mad, even the darkest of beings run and hide. There's a saying, hell hath no fury like a woman scorned".

"Revenge is a best dish served cold," Dahlia said sweetly.

Hela then added, "you think we're crazy? Always be cautious of a patient woman".

The boys looked to each other nervously and Jörmungandr defended, "we didn't say crazy, as in crazy crazy-"

"More like you must be crazy coming from this family," Fenrir said, "so you're just as crazy as us".

Loki pulled his sons in tighter and tapped them slightly before he said quietly, "don't come complaining to me when your sisters get revenge for you calling them crazy, remember they have magic".

The brothers were silent for a single moment before Jörmungandr hit Fenrir on the chest and said, "your fault".

Fenrir hit him back and responded, "no, yours!"

The brothers then began to hit each other and then Jörmungandr ran while Fenrir ran after him, clearly still blaming one another for the revenge that would soon come. Loki, however, smiled at his daughters as he stepped closer to them and hugged them and whispered, "go easy on them".

They laughed, and Hela said, "we will, but…"

They then pulled away and Dahlia said, "they still called us crazy, we have to show them".

"My girls," Loki said sternly as if he was going to tell them off but then smiled, "of course my girls would do something. Just make sure none of you get hurt in the process and nothing permanent is done. That's all I ask". They nodded, Hela rather reluctantly. "Good".

"My Queen," a soldier said as he approached and bowed, "Princess, Lord Loki, there's a Professor McGonagall here from the school to collect Princess Dahlia's friends".

"Oh my god," Dahlia gasped panicked, "what time is it?"

Hela shrugged and said, "almost midnight, I'd guess".

"Curfew!" Dahlia said as she lifted her dress slightly so that she could run to her friends fast. Luckily, they were all within a few feet of one another still speaking to the founders and Dahlia managed to pull them together, at shock of the founders, and said quickly, "you're late, McGonagall is here and-"

"TWO HOURS PAST CURFEW!" they heard the very strict tone of Professor McGonagall and all five Gryffindors closed their eyes for a moment, even Dahlia who wouldn't be getting into trouble for being up late.

"Is that my head of house?" Godric asked.

They all nodded and turned to see Professor McGonagall walking towards them, Neville and Hermione nervous while the twins just smiled, getting into trouble all the time was no big deal for them, but Neville was a quiet and good student while Hermione was a prefect. Sure, she didn't have a curfew when it came to nights she was patrolling the halls, but this wasn't one of those nights.

"Who's screeching?" Fenrir asked as he walked over, Dahlia's brother, sister and father following as everyone seemed to silence after McGonagall yelled and began to walk over to them. Everyone was watching in anticipation of what would happen; the music now stopped playing, people stopped talking and only whispers filled the camp as people were watching the scene.

"Professor McGonagall," Dahlia said as the professor now stood not too far away, "I'm sorry for their tardiness, I was supposed to be watching the time and I guess it escaped me".

Professor McGonagall glanced around, clearly not knowing what to do as nobody had ever been in this situation before. Standing in the middle of a camp of the dead, the royal family of Niflheim looking at her with soldiers of other worlds she didn't know existed until not too long ago. She, however, handled it as best as she could by keeping her head held high and said sternly, "it is not your job, miss Pot…" she stopped herself as she didn't know what to call her.

"Lokidottir," Dahlia answered.

"Miss Lokidottir, it is not your job to keep and eye on the time for your peers. They should take responsibility for themselves," Professor McGonagall then looked to Hermione and said, "especially you, miss Granger. A prefect".

"I'm sorry, Professor," Hermione said quickly, "but we had to see 'Lia".

"Get your things and let's go. Ten points will be taken from each of you but…I will spare you detention for your intentions for being here. Now, get your things".

The four Gryffindors glanced at Dahlia before running off to get their belongings, leaving Professor McGonagall and Dahlia in a very awkward situation. Hela, disliking the awkward tension, walked closer and shouted, "I DON'T REMMEBER THE CELEBRATIONS ENDING, WHERE'S THE MUSIC?"

Everyone in the camp cheered and raised their goblets as the music started once again, people began dancing and talking again and it was no secret that people would be talking about the Transfiguration professor in the camp. As the music picked up, Loki approached Professor McGonagall and greeted her, "Professor McGonagall, we didn't get a proper chance to meet. Loki".

He held out his hand and she shook it and said, "Professor Minerva McGonagall".

As he dropped her hand, he placed both his arms by his side and said, "perhaps you can give me an insight about how my daughter has been doing in her magical learning?"

"Or we could stand in silence," Dahlia suggested.

"Is our sister lying about her work?" Fenrir asked as he and Jörmungandr went to stand on either side of Dahlia.

Their baby sister rolled her eyes and said, "of course not".

Jörmungandr then asked, "then why do you want to change the conversation?"

"Leave her alone," Hela said as she walked to them and pushed both boys away, "she's not lying".

Loki, however, raised his eyebrows at Professor McGonagall and the professor answered, "even after everything Miss Lokidottir has been through, she is on track to becoming a very fine and great witch. This year, she is studying for her O.W.L.s and is taking nine, if I'm correct?" She glanced to Dahlia who nodded. "Astronomy, Care of Magical Creatures, Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Potions, Transfiguration, History of Magic and Divination. The grading for the exams are: Outstanding, Exceeds Expectations, Acceptable, Poor, Dreadful, and Troll. Now in her D.A.D.A. classes, she is extremely adapted and has mastered many of the spells and despite what the current professor says, I believe miss Lokidottir has the potential of getting an O in her examination. In Potions, I believe she is doing remarkably well and is expected to pass her exams, maybe even with an E if she puts her mind to it. In Transfiguration, my own class, I am expecting her to pass and not just with an Acceptable as she had performed some spells that are immensely difficult. In Charms, she is expected to pass as she has proved that she is particularly skilled in the subject since she can already produce a Patronus charm".

Loki smiled at his daughter but she jumped slightly and said, "I forgot to tell you, dad, Hela, my Patronus changed".

"To what?" Loki questioned.

Dahlia took her wand out and with a swish said, "Expetro Patronum". A giant Thestral emerged and flew through the air before landing on the ground and walking towards the small group. It bowed before disappearing.

Hela then hugged her sister and said, "you weren't kidding when you said you think of Niflheim as home".

"Course not," Dahlia said as she pulled away.

Loki gave her a slight nod that they would talk about it later before turning back to the shocked professor and nodded for her to continue. "Well, that is a surprise," she coughed. "Continuing, in her Care of Magical Creatures lessons, she is expected an E in the subject as she has shown to have a good skill and knowledge with many sorts of magical creatures. In her Herbology, she is expected to pass and shows aptitude that she could get above an A if she set her mind to it. As you may know, your daughter is on the Gryffindor Quidditch team and is an excellent flyer. She has won us many games and is the youngest Seeker is a century but unfortunately, we don't have an exam for flying. Now, in her Astronomy, she isn't excellent in the subject, but I do believe she is able to pass the exam with the right help and studying".

Loki nodded at this as Dahlia had already told him about her lack of successes in some subjects such as this was one.

"In my defence," Dahlia started, "technically I know more than Professor Sinistra as she only just discovered the realms and more planets out there. Maybe the exam needs to be changed".

"Dahlia," Loki said sternly, not wanting Dahlia to argue and she relented as she sighed.

Professor McGonagall continued, "that may be so but I am not in charge of that subject. Her progress in Divination needs some work as she is progressing poorly in the class".

"Aww, Dahlia's failing a class," Fenrir teased.

Dahlia hit him in the shoulder and said, "Aww, dad already knows, I already told him. Every time I'm in the class, the witch says I'm going to die, would you focus?"

Jörmungandr shrugged and said, "she's got a point".

Hela then whispered to her siblings, "and she's the one who predicted Dahlia's prophecy about Voldemort but can't remember it". The brothers then shared a look of caution about the teacher who couldn't remember what she predicted.

"Finally, History of Magic," said Professor McGonagall and it was clear that Dahlia stiffened and slowly began to back away. "with the way miss Lokidottir is going in the class with her work assignments and homework, I believe she needs a tutor or else she will be getting a Dreadful in the class".

Dahlia had managed to get a few feet away sneakily with only her siblings noticing and smirking, holding in their laughter, but what they didn't expect was for an apparition of their father to appear in front of Dahlia, not saying anything but raised his hand and twirled his finger for her to turn around. Dahlia did just that and the apparition disappeared, and her true father turned from the professor and said, "you told me you were only doing poor in the subject".

Dahlia shrugged, "at least it's not Troll". Loki crossed his arms and looked at her sternly as her siblings laughed and she sighed, "dad, the professor is dead".

"Oy!" Hela said defending the dead.

Dahlia looked around to all the dead who heard and said, "not that there's anything wrong with that, but he's dead and he doesn't know it".

"How can he not know he's dead?" Jörmungandr asked and looked to Hela who always looked confused.

Dahlia shrugged and said, "I dunno. The story is, he went for a nap and died sleeping but instead of moving on, he literally stood up, his ghost, and went and taught a class. He's boring and goes on and on about the same thing. You're lucky I stay awake, many people in the class fall asleep".

Fenrir tutted and said, "bad sister, you should ground her, papa".

"Hey, dad," Dahlia said happy and smirked at her eldest brother, "Fen was falling asleep in class today".

"Liar," Fenrir said.

"Oh really," Dahlia said, and the four siblings began to argue amongst themselves.

Loki sighed, willing to deal with it later but it didn't go unnoticed by Professor McGonagall who smiled slightly at the fed-up father. "Be quiet!" Loki shouted, and the children listened, "no one is perfect academically". Three of the siblings glanced to their know-it-all brother, Jörmungandr, and Loki said, "not even Jora. Now, Professor McGonagall, anything else?"

Professor McGonagall said, "the three new lessons that have been added to our curriculum will not be having an examination but she has been performing remarkably well". Hermione, Neville and the twins then appeared with their bags and began to say goodbye but when they began to walk away with Professor McGonagall, the professor stopped and turned back and asked, "will miss Lokidottir be returning to her lessons at all?"

Everyone looked to Dahlia, knowing it was her place to tell the professor as they knew she wasn't returning but none of the professors at Hogwarts had heard it from her very lips. Dahlia bit her lip for a moment before she answered "Hogwarts was my home for many years, but I have my family now. I can learn magic somewhere else. I do want to say thank you for everything you've taught me, Professor, but it's time for me to go home".

Professor McGonagall nodded and said, "I wish you luck, miss Lokidottir. Hogwarts will always be here for you, if you decide to come back".

"Thank you, Professor," Dahlia said, and the professor gave her a small smile before walking away. Dahlia was then pulled slightly into her father's side as he moved to stand beside her. He kissed her forehead and she closed her eyes in comfort, knowing he wanted to keep her close because he knew what Hogwarts meant to her.

* * *

The night didn't go as smoothly when everyone went to bed. Dahlia suffered with nightmares again, seeing Voldemort kill her mother, yet she didn't end up screaming or crying like usual but shot up when the green light flashed to kill her mother. When her eyes opened, she was quickly greeted by the sight of her brother, Jörmungandr, lying in bed in their father's arms as he cried, clearly suffering from a nightmare, and it didn't take long to figure out what the nightmare was about when he kept touching the area where he was scarred. Loki held him tight and kept kissing his forehead and offering words of comfort and as Dahlia lifted her head slightly, she saw Fenrir on the floor who was awake and had his head on the end of the bed, knowing his younger brother didn't need comfort in words but would take comfort in his big brother being there for him.

Loki noticed his youngest awake and mouthed, "he's okay, go back to sleep".

"Odin," Dahlia heard being mumbled and she turned to find Hela moving around, her hair sticking to her face, clearly another child having a nightmare about the past. "Don't take them," Hela whimpered.

Dahlia instantly wrapped her arms around her sister, picking her up slightly as she placed her head on her chest and stroked her hair. She said quietly, "it's okay, Hela. He's gone, we're here now, you're not alone… Hush nú, minn kind, eða faraneiræddoghe yðreiga neilengrsyrgja". Dahlia began to sing, and Hela instantly calmed down, but it also made Fenrir move his head off the bed and he lied on the floor while Jörmungandr wiped his tears away and turned, still leaning against their father, to look at his sister as she sang. Even with all the attention, she carried on singing the lullaby as it brought comfort to her siblings.

* * *

Authors note: Please review


	45. Chapter 45: Hogwarts meet Founders

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Avengers.

Authors note: Thank you to all the people who reviewed and welcome to the new followers and favourites. This chapter is a little bit shorter than previous chapters but that's because I didn't want to combine this chapter with what's written next as you're looking at about 9000 words then.

* * *

Chapter 45: Hogwarts meet Founders

The following day, Dahlia didn't wait for her friends outside the Great Hall doors to greet them because she was running later than she was yesterday, so everyone was already in the Great Hall having breakfast and the post has already been. She wore a similar dress as the day before but instead of dark violet, it was dark red with golden stitching around the sleeves and neckline and even the belt she wore at her waist was gold as it held her wand, dagger and a small pouch. Her hair today was curly but half of it was held up by clips, only letting a few strands fall to the side. As she entered the great hall, people still stared at her as Akio and Morek stood against the wall like the day before, but it didn't bother her anymore. as she walked down the hall and sat in the middle of the table, between Hermione and Neville as the twins sat on the other side facing them.

"So, what's the news today?" Dahlia asked as she sat, and her friends didn't seem surprised but everyone around them shuffled away slightly.

Neville handed over his paper and said, "same thing".

Dahlia looked down to the front of the paper and of course, she was on the front. A picture of her taken in the Triwizard Tournament and once again, they were questioning her heritage and saying they wanted proof of who she was and an interview with the girl who lived. When Dahlia finished the article, she dropped the paper onto the table and said, "same old, same old. You'd think they get bored of me and actually be focusing on the news of a certain dark wizard".

"Did I dream last night?" Hermione asked as she put the toast she was eating down on her plate. "I mean, that couldn't have happened, we couldn't have…"

Dahlia gave her a moment, but it seemed Hermione was still in too much shock, so the princess answered, "couldn't have happened? You mean the part where you were in the camp or the part where you got caught by Professor McGonagall for staying out past curfew, or the part where you met the founders?" Dahlia finished with a smirk, knowing what part Hermione was talking about.

"Founders!" Hermione gasped, "that wasn't a dream or an illusion-"

"You met the founders?" someone asked, and they turned to see it was Lavender, who sat not too far away with Parvati.

"It was awesome," the twins answered.

"You actually met them?" Lee Jordan who was sat silently beside George asked.

They nodded, and Dahlia said, "so will everyone else, they were right behind me when I left camp".

"They're coming here?" the twins asked.

Dahlia nodded, and the twins quickly began looking into their bags for joke products and Dahlia looked to Hermione who rolled her eyes and said, "they want to show Gryffindor their products".

"Oh," Dahlia said and hummed, "well they should be here soon". She then began to look around the room, not at all the looks and people whispering or at the teachers table to find many of them glancing towards her, but she was counting the ghosts and couldn't find Helena. But, she did find the Bloody Baron at the Slytherin table and couldn't help but mumble, "and if I was the baron, I'd get out of here now".

"Why?" Neville asked as he heard her, as did Hermione while the twins were still busy looking through their products.

Dahlia whispered quietly to them, "have you ever wondered why he got the blood on his outfit, why he carries chains with him…its his final act of penitence for murder, the murder of Helena Ravenclaw, Rowena's daughter".

Hermione gasped and placed a hand over her mouth while Neville glanced at the Slytherins nervously. Everyone in the hall then heard someone yell, "ROWENA, STOP RUNNING SO FAST".

"I HAVE TO SEE HER!".

Then entered the hall a woman who many didn't recognise, unless they met her or saw her portrait and really looked at it in the Ravenclaw common room. It was Rowena Ravenclaw and a few of the Ravenclaw students figured it out as they began to whisper her name. The founding member looked around the room quickly, wanting to find her daughter but was greeted by the ghost of the Bloody Baron. "You!" She gasped and slowly walked to the Slytherin table as the baron floated to her.

He said, only a few feet away, "I'm sorry, I didn't want to do it, she pushed me to it".

"Pushed you to it?" Rowena gasped, "she pushed you to kill her…YOU BASTARD!" Rowena shouted then lunged forward and gripped the baron by his throat before pushing him up against the wall. She quickly got a dagger from her waist and held it to his throat.

"Impossible," the baron choked, "how?"

"Shit," Dahlia said and jumped from her seat to run to the scene just as Godric and Helga ran in.

"Rowena, stop," Helga said.

"She pushed you to it," Rowena seethed, something many of them never would have expected to see from a woman like Rowena. "Tell me, how did she push you to kill her? Did she turn you down like she always did, refused your request-"

"You told me to go after her," he said croakily.

"I ASKED YOU TO BRING HER HOME, NOT KILL HER!" Rowena shouted, her face inches from his, the knife at his throat, shaking from her fury. "I asked you, to bring her home so I can see my daughter one last time, not for my last dying look to see my daughter as a ghost…I'm sure you've heard the rumours about the dead outside, did you know this blade at your throat can kill those of the dead? Its never been tested on a ghost but now's a better time than ever". Rowena smirked a smirk that could rival Salazar Slytherin's.

"Rowena, stop this," Helga said as Godric took cautious steps closer.

"My little girl," Rowena said with tears in her eyes and glanced down the Bloody Baron's clothes and saw the blood, "her blood, her pain, all these years alone as a ghost with only him knowing who she truly is". She then looked the baron in the eyes and saw his fear and asked, "did you have the courage to look into her eyes as you killed her or are you too much of a coward to even do that?"

"Rowena, we all love Helena," Godric said, "but this isn't the way. You destroy his soul and he will never feel what you felt".

Rowena shook her head, "he can never feel what I felt, he doesn't have a child, his heart is cold".

A moment of silence passed as Dahlia walked past Helga and Godric and slowly approached the angry council member and said, "Lady Ravenclaw, Rowena, if you destroy his soul, he can't be punished. I give you my word, if you stop this now, he will go to Mareritt". Dahlia now stood to the side of the ghost and the very pissed off mother and continued, "I do not understand the feeling of losing a child, but I know what it is like to lose someone and I know you want him to suffer, more than anything. I will see to it that he gets sent to Mareritt, I will make sure he suffers for what he did. Please". Rowena glanced quickly at the princess and saw children behind her looking scared while Dahlia had the power to stop her but chose not to and Rowena respected that. Dahlia, however, glanced quickly away from Rowena and towards the Great Hall doors, before looking back and she said quietly, "Rowena, don't destroy a soul in front of your daughter".

Rowena immediately looked away from Dahlia and to the Great Hall doors, everyone following her look and seeing the Grey Lady floating. Everyone was used to her haughty appearance and how she carried herself in a serene manner, but no one expected the Grey Lady to look how she did. Her shoulders shook as if she was trying not to cry, and she held a hand over her mouth, not believing the sight before her as she believed she would never see her mother again.

"Helena," Rowena said as she released the baron and placed her dagger back at her waist and took slow steps forward, not wanting to scare her daughter.

"No," Helena said heartbroken, shaking her head, and she floated away as fast as she could.

"HELENA!" Rowena screamed and ran after her.

Godric turned to leave and follow but Helga grabbed his arm and said, "don't. They need to deal with this between themselves, we can't help this time".

Godric nodded then looked to the baron who continued to look shocked and threatened, "I said when you both came back here as ghosts, that if you went anywhere near her, if you tried anything again, I would find a way to destroy you". Godric then put his hand on his own dagger and continued, "now I have. If I find out you've done anything to her, said anything that upset her, I will destroy you".

Baron shook his head, "I haven't".

"Go," Godric said, "stay out of our way but don't leave the castle".

Baron nodded then floated away as quickly as possible while Dahlia sighed as she looked to the two founders and said, "I honestly think people should stay out of this hall, seems like its cursed for everything to happen here".

Helga smiled while Godric let off a small laugh then presented his arm for Dahlia to take. She took it as he said, "how about you introduce us?" he glanced quickly to the professors table as the professors seemed shocked and surprised and Dahlia didn't know if it was because of the founders or Rowena almost destroying the baron. Dahlia nodded as Helga took Godric's other arm and they began to walk down the centre of the room.

"So, Slytherins sat over there, Hufflepuff's, Gryffindor's then Ravenclaws," Dahlia said as she gestured to each table, "the common rooms are in the same places they were a thousand years ago, but the classes are taught differently. Where you taught each of your houses a certain way, they now mix the houses and have a professor for each class".

"Even if the children learn better a different way?" Helga asked, "so, no more classes that are discussion based with lots of small group projects that encourage children to work together".

"Nope".

"What about hands-on classes like going out into the wild to study animals and learning defence hands-on in the field?" Godric asked.

"Nope".

Helga then added, "I think that's for the best, Godric. Your type of classes did cause danger".

Dahlia shrugged, "simply, they go to class, sit and are taught and are given homework. That's it".

They got to the small steps leading to the professors and Dahlia held on to Godric's arm slightly harder, which he noticed as he brought her closer as he could see the Avengers taking a great interest. She let go after a moment, as did Helga, and Dahlia stepped forward and said, "professors, these are two of the founders, Godric Gryffindor and Helga Hufflepuff". Thankfully, all the professors seemed to be at breakfast so she'd only have to do the introductions once.

Many of them gasped as the founders gave a small smile and a bow of the head.

"Lord Gryffindor, Lady Hufflepuff, these are the professors of Hogwarts. Madame Pomfrey, the Hogwarts matron. Professor Sprout, she teaches herbology and is the head of Hufflepuff house".

"Oh, we must talk," Helga said smiling and Professor Sprout could only give off a small nod at meeting her founder.

Dahlia continued, "Professor Burbage, Muggle studies. Professor Vector, arithmancy. Professor Trelawney, divination. Professor Hagrid, care of magical creatures. Madame Hooch, flying instructor. Professor Babbling, study of ancient runes. Professor Sinistra, astronomy. Professor Umbridge, defence against dark arts. Professor Flitwick, head of Ravenclaw house and charms professor". Dahlia then hesitated as she looked to the Avengers but instead of introductions, said, "I'm sure you know who they are".

Both founders nodded, "indeed".

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tony asked cockily.

Godric glared at him and said, "when you fight a battle against the Queen's father, it brings notice. You're very fortunate that an army of the dead didn't attack".

"He invaded our world, we didn't call and say let's fight," Tony said.

Helga answered, "which is one of the reasons why the Queen didn't descend her army upon Midgard, if she had, you would not be here". Helga was close to mentioning that the Queen was grieving and occupied at the time with hunting Voldemort, who was the main reason.

Thor rose and said, "the forces of Niflheim are not so great".

Godric answered, "you underestimate us. You believe in Valhalla, you have all the greatest warriors that time has to offer. From the way I see it, Niflheim does. After all, those who are great warriors survive and live to tell their tales. They die of old age, surrounded by those they love around them and that's what makes them powerful. However, you have no one like that in Valhalla".

"Moving on," Dahlia said before it turned into an argument and Thor sat down. Dahlia then finished introductions, "Professor Snape, head of Slytherin house and potions professor. Professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor house and transfiguration professor. Finally, this is the headmaster Albus Dumbledore."

Dahlia introduced, and Professor Dumbledore stood as he held out his hand and said, "it is an honour to meet you".

Godric hesitated for a moment before shaking his hand and said, "pleasure to be back where it all started, however, there are some improvements we think need to be taken".

Godric dropped his hand and looked around, just as Professor Dumbledore asked, "and what improvements are they?"

"We'll tell you just before we leave, still evaluating," Godric said.

"What right do you have?" A high-pitched voice asked, and they looked to see that it was Professor Umbrigde as she stood and began to walk around the table. "I am Dolores Umbridge, senior undersecretary to the Minister of magic, Cornelius Fudge. I am also Hogwarts High Inquisitor and I am here to address the failing standards, not you".

"Please tell me she wasn't in my house?" Godric pleaded and glanced to the princess.

Dahlia smirked as it was clear that he didn't care that everyone around had heard him and especially didn't care when Umbridge held her head high and said, "Slytherin".

"Oh thank gods," Helga said shockingly.

Professor Umbridge glared at her as Godric laughed and said, "so you're here to address the failing standards?" She nodded. "Okay, what are they?"

"I believe my evaluations are for the Minister's eyes only," Professor Umbridge said.

"Travel to our time and we didn't have a Minster, not even a ministry to order us around. If there was a dark witch or wizard, it was dealt with. Our magic wasn't monitored".

Helga scoffed, "they're probably the reason magic is dying from this world".

"What?" many people exclaimed, and Professor Dumbledore stood, "excuse me, what do you mean?"

The two founders shared a look before turning to their princess and Helga asked, "which one was my table again? It's time we tried to fix the mistakes of others".

"Sure," Dahlia said cautiously and turned and walked a few feet away, the founders following before she whispered, "what do you mean, magic dying?"

"We will tell you later," Godric said just as quiet, "too many spies".

Dahlia gave a slight nod before she looked at the Hufflepuff table and said, "Susan, hand up". Susan Bones hesitantly put her hand up. "There's your table," she said to Helga then said quietly, "her aunt is head of magical law enforcement, it would benefit us if she told her aunt we weren't a threat". Helga gave a slight nod as Dahlia said to Susan, "can you be a guide to Lady Hufflepuff?"

Susan stood as she nodded and walked towards them before she gave a nervous smile to her founders. Helga smiled and said, "hello, my dear. No need to worry, tell me about yourself". They then walked away.

Dahlia then guided Godric to the Gryffindor table and he sat down beside Dahlia, between her and Hermione. Hermione said, "pleasure to see you again".

"It's good to be back," Godric said and glanced around the table to see that many people weren't talking, just staring at him as if he was going to do something miraculous. "Boo!" he said and a few people jumped, making him laugh. "Staring is rude, if you have any questions, ask away".

"Are you really…you?" Lee Jordon asked nervously.

Godric pretended to think and stroked his chin as he said, "last time I checked, I was Godric Gryffindor, the most handsome founder of Hogwarts".

"Most vain," Helga said and threw an apple at him.

Godric caught it with a laugh and took a bite out of the apple and said, "you know it's true".

"Can you taste?" George asked after he swallowed the apple.

Godric shrugged, "the dead don't need to eat. Eat, sleep, anything like that we don't need but we still do it. After living, those things come naturally to us, something we do so many of us continue it. It doesn't change us though. Tasting food, it tastes the same, but you don't feel hunger or gain weight…its more of a joy of tasting".

"The weight you die is the weight you stay?" Lavender asked surprised.

Godric hummed, "yes. So, be happy with the way you look when you die".

"Beautiful knife," Hermione commented and when he looked to her, she pointed to his waist where his dagger was. It was a silver dagger with sharp edges, the handle swirled between a mixture of silver and blue with the top of the handle an oval shaped silver. All around the swirls were symbols of high old Norse, symbols that even Dahlia wasn't completely certain of.

Godric took the dagger from his waist and held the handle while he swirled the tip with one of his fingers, but not hard enough to draw blood. Neville took interest in the handle and said, "Lady Hufflepuff has that knife". Helga looked towards them when she heard her name and saw Godric with his dagger. She placed a hand to her own waist where her dagger lay and with a slight shake of the head from Godric, she knew there was nothing to worry about.

"What do the symbols mean?" Hermione asked.

Godric glanced to Dahlia as Dahlia knew they were curious and answered herself, "they're members of the council. All council members have a dagger; those who are leaders of realms, those who study realms, even members of the council who oversee orphanages. They swore to protect Niflheim, put the realm first and guide my sister when needed. They're trusted with a weapon that can kill those who belong there".

"So, the council is like the Ministry?" Hermione asked.

Godric tutted, "no. Your Ministry is easily corrupted, it stands in the way of development, holds this world back. Queen Hela created the council as a young Queen to help guide her, we all work together to preserve peace and to keep Niflheim moving forward, to keep it far from what it once was".

"What?" the twins asked.

"You don't wanna know," Dahlia said, thinking of when her sister told her what Niflheim used to be. The lost souls walking, falling apart, having no hope, some falling apart so much that they destroyed themselves.

Godric looked between Dahlia and her friends for a moment, weary of asking so he asked in Norse, "Ef þeir koma heim Niflheim, þeir munu víst hlýða sá mál til huræ þat kam til geta" (If they come to Niflheim, they will certainly hear the story of how it came to be).

Shocked, Dahlia exclaimed, "yðr segja Norrœna?" (You speak Norse).

He shrugged and laughed, "iak búa býflugra líða nakkvarr lengi ævi" (I have been dead a long time).

"Saðr," (true) she said. She then turned to her friends and smiled and said, "we're speaking Norse. He was reminding me of something. My sister, and of course my father, have invited you all to Niflheim for the holidays. Just two weeks in the summer holidays and I know you have to ask your parents-"

"Yes," Hermione said quickly, "I'll talk my parents into it".

"I'll have to ask gran," Neville said nervously, not knowing how his grandmother would react.

"We're in," the twins said together.

Someone scoffed not too far away and made a remark they couldn't quite hear. Dahlia lost her smile as she saw it was Ron and the twins quickly glared at him and George said, "what's it to you?"

"Mum's not gonna let you," Ron said with a small smirk.

"We're seventeen-" Fred said.

"Mum doesn't control us," George finished.

"We're going," they said together.

"Great," Dahlia said, "I'll tell my sister and dad that you two are definitely in, and that you two need to ask your parents and grandmother. I'd obviously need to tell you more about Niflheim, maybe leave you a book or two to tell you the law and more. Don't want you to run into a fire demon or frost giant and freak out".

Godric then clapped his hand together and said, "down to business. I and my fellow founders are unimpressed with the way you are being taught, and with Hogwarts in general. We want you to tell us everything, your experiences here, good points and bad…all of you". Godric said the last part as he glanced to everyone in his house, all of them paying attention.

* * *

Authors note: Please review.


	46. Chapter 46: A Mother's Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Avengers.

Authors note: Thank you to all the people that reviewed and welcome to the new followers and favourites.

* * *

Chapter 46: A Mother's Love

'Helena. My daughter. My little girl. My baby, a ghost. I have to find her,' were Rowena's thoughts as she ran around the castle, attempting to find her daughter. It was so much easier to find her as a child, she was good at hiding but would soon giggle, revealing her hiding place and after that it was easy. She was a child, she could only run whereas now, Helena was a ghost and could float high and fast to get away, could walk through solid surfaces, making it even harder for Rowena to find her. She had searched floor after floor with no luck, there were only students that were shocked, surprised, and some that feared her. She asked the portraits and any other ghosts she came by, but they seemed as helpful as the students, very few giving indication to where her daughter could be as their surprise outweighed their helpfulness. In Rowena's opinion, it was like asking Godric a question while he was in the middle of one of his foolish quests. Pointless.

Rowena searched high and low and couldn't find her, and then the bell for first lesson chimed and it only made wondering the corridors all the more difficult with students scurrying to get to their lessons on time. She was so worried and nervous about finding Helena that she forgot to think about where her daughter would go, she forgot to think logically. She exited the Ravenclaw common room and began to walk down the stairs before she leant against the wall and clenched her fists and began to mumble, "think, Rowena, think. She's angry, she's scared…she's been alone".

A moment passed before Rowena pushed herself off the wall and ran down the rest of the stairs before running through the corridors. Helena would still want to be alone and with students in classes, it narrowed down the places she could be hiding. She'd want to be alone to show her emotions that she'd locked up tight for so many years, something Rowena felt responsible for. If only she didn't lock her own emotions away when Salazar left, if she raised Helena to put her feelings first, maybe their reunion would have been different, maybe Helena would have lived and had children of her own. But that never happened, and it took Rowena being on her death bed and dying to realise that she let her heartbreak control her, when she should have been raising her daughter with as much love in her being, she closed herself off.

Rowena got to the entrance of the astronomy tower and was careful to not make a noise. She knew the old metal stairs always creaked in certain areas when students rushed up them and she didn't want her daughter running from her again. Taking each step with care, she reached the top before she knew it and saw her daughter sat on the floor, her shoulders shaking as she looked out to the sky. It was like she sensed Rowena was there as she quickly wiped away her ghostly tears, hovered above the ground, and began to float away, not even looking at her mother.

"Helena, please," Rowena pleaded, something she never did in life, "please, just give me a few minutes, that is all I ask. Please, little raven".

Helena froze to the spot when she heard the old term of endearment her mother gave her as a small child but it was as a small child when her father left, did her mother stop using it and only ever called her Helena or young girl. She never thought she would hear it again and surprised herself that she still remembered it. She didn't turn to look at her mother as she said, "how did you know where to find me?"

Rowena took cautious steps closer as she answered, "I looked all over the castle before I focused and remembered your two most favourite places. The Chamber, your father used to take you there and I know you still went there after he left, even when I forbid you. Then, the astronomy tower. I remember we used to sit here for hours, reciting everything we knew about the stars and making stories up of what could be beyond. Remember, the stars hold the knowledge of the universe but-"

"It is lost upon us. The universe is infinite, it holds all the secrets and knowledge of what's here and now, the past and what's to come, but no man or woman can know everything," Helena finished what her mother told her as a child and she smiled ever so slightly as she added, "you said that's why it was acceptable to create stories as children of the stars, as when it came to the stars, anything is possible".

Helena heard a whimper, so she turned to face her mother to see tears streaming down her face, an odd sight, even to her own daughter. Helena could count on both hands the number of times she saw her mother cry, all other times she was upset or angry, she put a cold-hearted shield up and sent Helena away as if it was a weakness to cry in front of her. "I am so sorry," Rowena cried as she stopped closer and was thankful that Helena didn't walk away. "I failed you, in life and in death. The Baron may have killed you, he may have blood on his hands, but it was my selfishness and cold heart that had you running from the castle. If I knew what he would do, I never would have sent him to find you, I only wanted to see you before my death".

"He hurt me," Helena said timidly, "I was in a forest in Albania and he found me. He told me you were dying and that you wanted me to come back. I thought you wanted the diadem, I was angry that you cared about that more than me. But the Baron knew nothing of it, I said you only wanted the treasure I took, and he didn't know. He then tried to force me to come back, cast spells at me to force my will but I wouldn't let him. He wanted me to marry him, to become a baroness but he got angry". Helena's hand then instantly went to her neck and Rowena gasped, "he pinned me against a tree and then stabbed me".

"I am so sorry. If I could, I would go back and stop it from ever happening, I would save you. All I ever wanted was for you to be happy, for you to be a great witch with a family of your own, to be even better than I ever was. It took me dying to realise you were already better than me. Not just in power and intelligence but you have passion, empathy, the ability to love those closest around you and even the ability to stay angry at someone". It all came to the fact that her daughter was happy with her emotions while Rowena hid hers away in life. Helena was everything Rowena should have wanted to be, while Rowena was the opposite, everything someone should inspire not to be.

"I don't know where it is…the diadem," Helena said as she held her head up high and floated back slightly.

"What?" Rowena gasped, "I don't care about the diadem, it is merely an object, one that has caused too much pain and regret".

"Father gave it to you," Helena said the word father with disgust, "legend says the diadem was a Ravenclaw family heirloom that made the wearer more intelligent. Many people have come to me for the diadem, yet none know the truth. Father gave it to you to focus your thoughts, it didn't increase intelligence but helped find the answers you already knew. The great treasure of Ravenclaw".

"NO!" Rowena snapped as she took the final steps forward and grabbed her daughter's hands and pulled her close, "the diadem is just that, a diadem. It doesn't matter who gave it to me, whether it was your father or a complete stranger, it doesn't matter to me".

"H-h-how is this possible?" Helena stumbled her speech as she looked down at their joint hands. Never having felt in one thousand years and now she was able to touch once again.

"The secrets of the world beyond our own," Rowena said with a small smile and raised her hands to cup Helena's cheek, "you are dead, but you clung to this world through an emotion, whether that is regret or anger. I died regretting the choices I made in life, but my magic didn't cling to this world like yours. Your consciousness, your mind is still in this world, but part of your soul is in the in-between, where souls are, which is why you aren't whole. I will forever be linked to this world; my soul will forever have a signature here, but I am also linked to Niflheim. I can touch you because I've been through the in-between, where the other half of your being is. However, it isn't like it would be if you were with me on Niflheim…" Rowena brushed a strand of hair out of Helena's face and said, "you're cold. On Niflheim, it is like we're alive, flesh and blood, but you…a spirit, is still cold".

"It feels like air," Helena said as she raised a hand to place it over her mother's, "it doesn't truly feel like you're there, it feels like air is pushing against me". Helena then closed her eyes, leaning against her mother's hand, feeling for the first time since the day she died, and she knew that in life, they took the feeling of touch for granted.

Rowena leaned close and kissed her daughter's forehead before wrapping her arms around her and said softly, "you must know, the diadem is nothing compared to you. You are and will forever be my greatest treasure".

Tears immediately filled the young Ravenclaw's eyes and as she opened them, a single tear fell as she said, "you died of heartbreak. You got ill because of me-"

"No," Rowena said sternly, "Helena, do not blame yourself for my death".

"I betrayed you".

"and I sent the Baron after you. I forgave you long ago for what happened, will you forgive me?" Helena nodded. Rowena then pulled away but held her daughter's fingertips in her hands and asked, "come with me to Niflheim?"

"What?" Helena gasped.

"Being here as a ghost, it isn't living. Come with me to Niflheim, we can be a family. I can be the mother you always wanted me to be".

Helena shook her head slowly and said, "how?"

"The Queen and Death. There's so much to explain, other worlds, realms, magic beyond what is here. I've been dead for so long and even I do not know everything, and I'm on the council". At Helena's frown, Rowena answered, "all will be explained, just please come with me".

Silence passed between mother and daughter, Helena biting her lip, something her mother used to tell her off for when she was thinking but Rowena let her do it, loving seeing her little raven biting her lip, something she missed seeing. Nervously, Helena said, "what about father? Is he there?"

Rowena slowly nodded, knowing how her daughter felt about Salazar.

"I don't want to see him. He broke your heart, he abandoned us".

"Helena, he-" Rowena said trying to defend her love, but she was interrupted.

"Mother, no," Helena said sternly and almost snapped. "I still remember the day he left, I remember him calling me his princess, that he loved me and then he left. No letter or anything. When I ran away, I tried to find him, and I did…he had a family, a son with someone else…he forgot about me…Then I died, I came back as a ghost, you died, and it was only then that he wanted to see me".

"Little raven…" Rowena shook her head at her daughter's sorrow, "he didn't want to leave you. I feared the dark magic he was practising, I made him leave us. The truth is, all the hatred that came to our kind from Muggles, Morgan Le Fay saw it. Do you remember her?"

Helena nodded, "she was a seer".

"She saw children dying at the hands of Muggles, wizard children, and your father turned to dark magic to find a way to stop it. He feared you would get hurt but I couldn't allow the dark magic he was practising to surround you. I told him to leave, we forced him from the castle".

"He still left and had a family…you still love him," it wasn't a question, Helena could see the love in her mother's eyes as she spoke of her father.

Rowena slowly nodded, "I never stopped. The witch he had a child with killed him in jealousy and he came to Niflheim. It took time, but we eventually were pulled back together. Helena, your father regrets everything he has done but he does not regret trying to find a way to save wizard children, to save you. He just regrets the path he took and what he lost…he does love you".

Helena bit her lip and looked down and mumbled, "so he'll be there?"

Rowena wanted to say yes, that her father would be there when they went back but he wouldn't. Not until the war with Voldemort was over. She answered, "like I said, there is much to explain. Your father will be there, but you won't be able to see him, not yet".

"Why?" Helena asked confused as she looked up.

Rowena looked around. to see if there were any prying eyes and said quietly, "the war against Voldemort is not just bound by this world. I'm sure you know the story".

Helena nodded, "everyone talks about it, Dahlia is a saviour apparently".

"She's also a princess on my world. Her mother, Lily, was so very important. Come to Niflheim and you will hear all the stories, but the most important one is the year of sorrow. After Lady Lily died and we believed the princess to be dead, the Queen swore revenge and that he will die. Anyone who stands in her way will die…but there are worse things than death. Come with me, you'll be safe, we can be a family, I can teach you about the stars and realms".

Mother and daughter looked at each other for a few moments, both wanting to be together, but both were nervous. Rowena feared her daughter wanted to stay, to not leave the world she had always known, while Helena feared not only travelling to another realm, but worried if her mother would keep her word and be a family.

"Will you shut up, I can't hear them," they heard an all too familiar voice of a woman snapping not as quietly as she hoped.

"You're the one talking," a deep male voice said.

"Shut up".

Rowena rolled her eyes while Helena let off a small laugh and asked, "promise? Promise you mean what you said about being a family?"

Rowena smiled and said, "I will never abandon you, I promise".

Helena then reached for her mother's hand and held it tightly, the feeling was still weird to her as she knew she was holding her hand, but it still felt like a strong force of air, keeping her fingers from closing into her palm. Helena nodded, and Rowena broke out into a wide grin. The mother and daughter then began to walk down the staircase, or float in Helena's case, and it wasn't till they almost reached the bottom did it draw the attention of Helga and Godric. The usually sweet and kind plum of a woman was holding her wand towards the old warrior, threatening to remove certain parts of his anatomy if he didn't shut up.

It was when Helena let off a small laugh did Godric look up to the staircase and Helga turned, quickly lowering her wand as she smiled. Godric immediately said, "we were just looking around the castle at the damage done over the years".

Rowena hummed in disbelief then said, "and that just happened to lead you here?"

He opened and closed his mouth then Helga hit him on the chest and said, "you're a horrible liar".

"I'm an excellent liar," he defended.

"Uncle Godric, aunt Helga," Helena said as she floated towards them and wasn't expecting how quickly the two founders would pull her in to hug her.

They then heard a whimper and they quickly knew it didn't originate from the girl they were holding, but to their fellow founder. They looked to find Rowena smiling but a few tears streaming down her face as she said, "she's agreed to come to Niflheim with us".

They held her tighter as Helga said, "you're going to love it, everyone has missed you".

* * *

After breakfast, Hermione, Neville and the twins went to class while Godric and Helga decided to walk around the castle to examine the damage that had occurred over the last thousand years and how strong the wards protecting the students was. They knew it wouldn't be as strong as it was a thousand years ago, as it was their magic that created the original wards. Dahlia, however, should have returned to the camp for her lessons but knew she had some time before she had to check in and she had a promise to fulfil. Akio and Morek seemed to understand her intentions as Morek returned to camp while Akio accompanied her down to the dungeons and the two kept out of sight of other people so that no one would ask questions or spread more rumours.

Going down the dark and dreary stairs, there was little room to hide but thankfully, no one had potions and the Slytherin students were rather in class or in their common room as the hallways were cold and made the hairs on her arm stand. Thankfully, it wasn't a long walk to the resident potion masters office and after a quick knock, a sharp, "enter" was spoken.

Dahlia nodded to Akio to stay outside and the soldier understood, believing the potions master wouldn't harm her so he stood beside the door, his back to the wall with a hand on the handle of his sword. Dahlia entered the room and looked around the gloomy, dim lit room, the walls lined with shelves of glass jars filled with slim bits of animal parts and herbs floating in potions of varying colours. The cupboard in the corner near the fireplace seemed to have an added few more potions since the last time she had been in the office when her lessons in Occlumency, or refusal of lessons, had ended weeks prior when Dumbledore finally understood she wasn't going to learn.

Professor Snape wasn't sat at his desk but stood at the table in the centre of the room. Ingredients were all laid out with a potion bubbling over the Bunsen as he placed some thyme into the potion. He glanced up when the door closed and didn't say anything. Dahlia walked slowly to the table, standing on the opposite side when she said, "I'm not here to argue, or fight or anything. I came to say thank you, I wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for you".

"Well next time, don't be a sacrificial fool".

Dahlia shrugged as she pulled out a stool to sit down and said, "believe me, I'd rather die than go to Asgard. What Odin is capable of is beyond what even I can imagine. I couldn't let my future be unknown. Would I live or die? Would I be a prisoner of war? A bargaining chip? The Avengers may seem heroes but they all have darkness in their past and it seems that they don't ask the right questions when it comes to one of their own. They don't ask Thor the questions needed which is why, when I was revealed, I was willing to go with them, not him. I know they have some honour and wouldn't kill me. Lock me up, yes, kill, no…stabbing myself to contact my sister seemed the only way to even the playing field".

Snape slammed the knife he was using to cut ingredients and exclaimed, "your mother died for you, do you have little care of your life?"

"YOU DON'T THINK I LIVE WITH THAT KNOWLEDGE EVERYDAY!" she exclaimed loudly but calmed slightly as she continued, "I know my mum died for me. Believe me, since third year, thanks to those precious dementors, I now remember her screams and as of recently, I have the memory to go with it, playing in my mind over and over". Snape sighed and looked down and even closed his eyes for a moment, not wanting to think about the scene she must relive. Tears swelled in her eyes as she continued, "I love my mother, I wish she was here every day, but I know she is watching over us". She placed her hand on the table and twiddled her thumbs together as she giggled, "she's probably watching over everyone, saying how stupid and foolish everyone is, annoying everyone in Valhalla with her anger".

A small smile touched the corners of Snape's lips, but Dahlia only caught it for a moment as it disappeared as he mumbled, "sounds like her".

"I know how important my mums sacrifice is. When I woke up after, my dad, my sister, my grandparents, my brothers who didn't even know my mum all gave me a good talking too. I honestly thought my grandma was going to explode with worry and anger".

"Violet always had a quick temper when it came to family".

Dahlia hummed in agreement, "I can tell. You know, she gets angry about you sometimes".

Snape scoffed sarcastically, "I wonder why?"

She shook her head and responded, "not about you joining the Death Eaters or what you called mum in fifth year. She watches you, sometimes with your mum, and they tend to lose their temper. Grandpa says most of the times when Ms Prince is over, he tends to leave the house as they turn on him. He tries to calm them down and it seems to only increase their anger, their protectiveness of you".

Snape stirred the cauldron before removing it from the Bunsen, turning if off and beginning to place a small amount into a glass flask before stirring it and placing it onto the table, Dahlia watched as the green liquid turned blue. Satisfied, Snape sat on down on a stool and began to write into a book the potions reaction.

Dahlia continued speaking, however, "grandma and Ms Prince get angry and protective because they don't like the danger you put yourself in. They love you and hate to see what Dumbledore is doing to you".

"And what exactly is he doing?" Snape said as he stood and walked to his desk before moving papers around. It seemed like he was looking for something, but Dahlia knew he was just trying to occupy himself because she was there.

"Manipulating you. Your mum told me that you wanted to be a potions master. I guess that worked out since you hold the title of youngest potions master, but she also said you wanted to travel the world, find new ingredients, discover more potions, make more of your own potions. Not to be stuck in a school teaching a bunch of kids who don't appreciate it. Can you honestly tell me this is what you chose to do? He wants you here, so he can keep a close eye on you, to manipulate your love and friendship for my mother into you staying a spy and being loyal to him".

"It's my choice," he almost snapped.

"A choice that you're choosing wrong. You've protected me, yes you may have been harsh and cruel sometimes but even when I believe you hate me, you're still there for me and that's because of my mother. You suspected Quirrel before anybody, saved me from Quirrel in my first year on my broom, you refereed the match to keep me safe, you kept a close eye on me when Sirius escaped Azkaban, believing he was going to hurt me, stood in front of me when Lupin changed into a werewolf, you told Dumbledore to tell me the truth about Sirius but he wouldn't-yes I was awake in the hall". Dahlia said as Snape looked up shocked for a moment. "You ran after me when I got hurt at the headquarters at Christmas, you offered to teach me Occlumency, even though I was being a pain and refused. By the way, I was already learning something else to block my mind which is why I couldn't learn Occlumency. You helped me escape when the Order had me, when I was on death's door, you helped. Lastly, you endangered your life, time and time again over the years, not only by being a spy but by protecting me…no one would hold it against you if you leave".

"It's not as simple," he said and glanced quickly at his arm.

Dahlia stood from the stool and walked towards his desk, going into the pouch at her waist and bringing out a vial of silver liquid. She placed it on his desk as she said, "yes, it is. My sister went through a major depression period when she thought I died, when mum died. She became obsessed with killing Vol- You-Know-Who, and found a way to remove the dark mark. After all, it's just a spell and all spells can be broken. This will take away the power the mark has over you, but it won't make the mark go away. There is a potion for that, it must be brewed on Niflheim but if you want it, it's yours". She then brought out another potion, this time a blood-red one and she said, "this one is if you decide not to leave, if you continue to be a spy. It'll only work for the next three years, in theory, but if you take it, the Cruciatus Curse that he inflicts upon you won't have the same affect. You'll still feel it, but it would be more like a dull pain, so you'd have to act when he curses you".

Silence filled the room as Snape looked between the potions and asked, "why?"

"Because there's good in you," she said simply, "my mum saw it, the rest of my family sees it…believe me, you're one of the only people that if you died with the mark, you wouldn't see an ounce of torture brought upon you. You'd probably have a parade," she laughed. She pressed her lips together tightly for a moment and then said, "they're yours but I wouldn't try to replicate them if I were you. I don't know all the ingredients, but I know some of them don't belong to this world and you don't have to take them right away, they'll still work in a year's time…which brings me to the other reason why I'm here,".

She then brought out a folded letter from the pouch and dropped it to the table, he reached for it and read `Severus' and he knew the writing was familiar to him.

"Your mother," she said cautiously, knowing Ms Prince was scared for a reason of seeing her son again and it seemed to surprise Snape. It seemed to have the same affect on Snape as his eyes widened slightly, "she's here, she loves you, she's scared of what you think of her, but she really wants to see you".

Dahlia began to walk back to the door, knowing the letter was all he could think of now but as she placed her hand on the door handle, she looked over her shoulder and finally said, "I don't know what happened between the two of you, but you've been given a chance many people would give their souls for…I wouldn't waste it".

* * *

Authors note: Please review.


	47. Chapter 47: Unexpected Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Avengers.

Author note: Thank you to those of you that reviewed and welcome to the new followers and favourites.

* * *

Chapter 47: Unexpected Meeting

As Dahlia left the potion masters office, she closed the door as quietly as possible, so the noise of the door didn't echo across the dreary dungeons. With the door closed, she leaned against it and sighed as she closed her eyes, thankful that one thing was off her list. She turned her head to the side and opened her eyes to see Akio looking forward. As if he sensed her stare, he looked to her and gave a single nod, which she returned, before he gestured down the corridor to the stairs. Pushing herself off the door, she gave him a small smile before she walked to the stairs with him following behind.

Walking up the stairs from the dungeons, they only made it half way up before Dahlia stopped as she saw someone coming down the other side. The boy's platinum blonde hair standing out, even in the dungeons torch lights. He seemed to spot her at the same time as he stopped for a moment before walking slowly down the stairs. He almost reached her when he said, "Potter, what're you doing down here?"

"It's Lokidottir, Malfoy, and it doesn't matter. Don't you have charms?"

Draco scoffed and rolled his eyes, "forgot my book". He then glanced quickly to Akio.

Dahlia noticed and turned to the soldier and said, "kná yðr gefa sty einn bil?" (can you give us a moment?)

Akio looked between Draco and Dahlia for a moment before he said, "hann ir harfullr hōs myrkr". (He is surrounded by darkness).

"Thær ir eigi hann, thær ir hans faðir. iak munu ná reisiligr". (That's not him, that's his father. I will be fine).

Glancing between them one last time, he gave a single nod and walked past the princess and the Slytherin. Dahlia watched him leave but knew he would only go to the top of the stairs, so he couldn't understand what was being said but could still watch the scene. As he walked away, Dahlia turned to Draco who took a step down and looked between the two, confused.

"We were talking in Norse," she answered, knowing just what he was thinking. He then settled on looking at her as she said, "you haven't made any comments about my heritage or what my father has done. I thought you'd be first in line".

He gave a small smirk and said, "I'm a Slytherin, self-preservation is one of our traits".

She gave a slight tilt of the head as she said, "true but I know Slytherin is ashamed of what his house has become. Yes, Slytherin is on Niflheim, the realm my sister is Queen of". Draco looked at her in disbelief before he turned to walk down the stairs. He only managed a few steps before Dahlia stopped him, "Draco".

He turned instantly, never having heard her say his name before as it was always Malfoy.

"Don't do it. I know your dad's a Death Eater, he was there at the resurrection of Voldemort, and I know your dad is still working for him. It wouldn't surprise me since the break out of your aunt, that they're both at your house".

"YOU KNOW NOTHING!" Draco snapped loudly.

Shaking her head, she said, "no one understands until it is too late. Until they're dead. Niflheim is not like Thor taught it, there're two parts. Lykke, the part of Niflheim that is good, and everyone is happy, and they live their afterlife how they want. The other part, Mareritt…it is darkness and pain and torture. The literal translation means nightmare".

Draco's mouth was slightly open, and he looked to the ground for a moment before looking back up. He was clearly nervous, and a hint of fear was in his eyes, but he tried to mask that up with his pureblood Slytherin façade.

"Draco," she said and took a couple of steps down, so they weren't that far from one another. She continued, "you're a child, one from a Death Eater family but a child nonetheless. Any Death Eater, anyone loyal to Voldemort, will go to Mareritt. They will die and be tortured for eternity. You may think a body can only take so much but your soul, that can take so much more…Draco, your dad has already secured his place in Mareritt, maybe he can change his punishment so one day he can be released but he has condemned himself. Don't let him or anyone else drag you down with them".

"You don't understand," Draco said defensively.

"I understand more than anyone. In the last war, kids as young as us took the mark and died and they're condemned forever. It doesn't matter that they're young, all that matters were that they entered Niflheim with Voldemort's mark…don't do it. If they say you must get the mark, don't take it. Run. You have a chance".

Draco shook his head and walked down the rest of the stairs to the Slytherin common room and Dahlia tried one last time to get through to him. She said loudly, "REMEMBER, A WIZARD MAY HAVE A LONG LIFESPAN, EVEN WITH THE HELP OF MAGIC, BUT EVERYONE DIES. YOU HAVE THE REST OF ETERNITY AFTER THAT".

He then disappeared from view, and Dahlia sighed, trying to help people was draining and she knew so many young people would make the wrong decisions under pressure from peers or relatives. She turned on the stairs and walked back up and like before, Akio gave her a single nod and for a moment, she thought she saw his lips curve slightly, but she shook it off as she found it very unlikely that Akio would smile, least of all at her trying to help a child on the opposite side of the war.

* * *

Dahlia never expected Asgardians to be at Hogwarts. She expected to see Thor walking around the castle and she knew that even with a spell around the camp to shield Heimdall's view, she knew that he would be keeping a close eye on Hogwarts. She was already late back to the camp for studying but not too late that she couldn't come up with the excuse that she got talking to her friends and walked them to class. Still, it wasn't two hours since she left but it was close, and they would know everyone would have gone to lessons already. Walking back to the camp, she left the castle through her usual way in and out of the castle to the camp, through the middle courtyard then through the greenhouses before taking the pathway through that led to the greenland where the camp was.

Everything was normal, students looking at her in fear, in disgust, and a few in wonder, but what she didn't expect when she walked through the greenhouse was a known figure standing at the exit leading to the outside of the castle. Dahlia froze as she saw the blonde-haired, golden-dressed Asgardian Queen leaning against the stone frame as it seemed she was looking down on the camp. Akio perceived her as a threat, like many Niflheim's did when it came to an Asgardian, and he was also aware that it was Queen Frigga that taught the Lord Loki his magic and how to fight, you couldn't question his sorcerer magic. He was known as the greatest sorcerer in the nine realms for a reason. He brought his sword out from his waist and Dahlia gave him a slight shake of the head, but he didn't put his sword away, he kept it close as Dahlia approached, followed by Akio, and said, "what are you doing?"

Frigga didn't jump or flinch like Dahlia expected her to do when most people are surprised by another's presence. The Queen simply said, "watching from a distance". She then turned her head and Dahlia saw a small smile gracing her lips but kept her distance, "Hello, Dahlia. It's a pleasure to meet you formally, we haven't spoken".

"That's not my fault," Dahlia said as she shook her head, "blame that husband and son of yours".

"Yes," Frigga said as she glanced down for a moment as she turned to face Dahlia fully and added, "they could have handled the situation better".

"They could have handled a lot of things better," Dahlia said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Frigga could see the resilience and strong will already in the young girl and it reminded her so much of when Loki was a child that she couldn't help but keep the small smile on her face, even when it came to matters of her husband and eldest son. "Can we talk?" she asked.

Dahlia hesitated for a moment, but Akio leaned close and said quietly, "I advise against this".

Dahlia, looking between them, said, "there's a soul contract in place, she can't harm me. We'll talk".

Dahlia turned, and it was clear to Frigga that she wanted to be followed so she did. Going back into the middle courtyard, Akio stayed at the entrance, so he couldn't hear while Dahlia made her way to the fountain and sat down. Frigga joined her after looking cautiously at Akio.

"He's just as cautious as you, maybe even more so," Dahlia said as she sat, placing her hands on her lap and sat straight. "He's been assigned to protect me and since I went missing, you could say he's gone a little overboard. He trusts very few".

"I would never harm you," Frigga said with a slight shake of the head.

Dahlia stifled a laugh as she said, "I bet you told the same things to my brothers and sister. That you'd never harm them, that you would love them, protect them, keep them safe always, and look how that turned out".

Frigga wanted to argue but she had done that so many times, she was tired of defending herself. Maybe it was easier for them to think she had something to do with everything that happened and try to rebuild relationships with her family than argue her innocence. She glanced quickly over her shoulder at the castle and said, "it's a beautiful castle, I remember coming here when it was first built and filled with magic. Do you like it here?"

"For a time," Dahlia answered, "it's hard to truly like a place when I know everyone around me is lying or trying to kill me".

"You father wouldn't let that happen," Frigga said certainly.

"I know," Dahlia said immediately, without a moment of hesitation. "Do you love my father?" she asked bluntly.

Frigga frowned for a moment, as if the question was a foolish one and responded, "of course I do, with all my heart, he's my son".

"Then how did you never notice the pain my father felt? Why did you let his children be taken? Why let him suffer?"

"Dahlia," Frigga said as she reached for the young girl's hands, but Dahlia pulled her hands away and glanced quickly to Akio and Frigga got the message. No touching. She pulled her hands back and said, "Dahlia, I never wanted any of this. I wanted my family to be happy and together".

"Do you know what finally pushed my father over the edge?" Dahlia asked but didn't want an answer as she gave it, "it wasn't the fact that he lived in the shadows of Thor his whole life, he was used to it. It wasn't the fact you took my father's children from him, he lived with that for more than a thousand years, but it added to the cracks and began the insanity. It wasn't the fact that you lied to him his whole life, yes, he was told stories of Jotuns being monsters but if he had your love, if he was treated the same as Thor, he could have handled that. It wasn't the fact that my father lost the only woman he loved and believed his baby daughter to be dead, where for a thousand years he clung to the hope of having his children back with him, knowing they were alive somewhere. Did you know my mother died and he believed I died, then not even weeks later the truth of his heritage was discovered?"

With tears in her eyes, Frigga looked down. She knew, she knew the date Lily had died and remembered it wasn't long later that his heritage was discovered and in her thousands of years' worth of life, she couldn't comprehend how her son must have felt.

"Even how close the dates were, it didn't break him. It just added to the cracks that you and your family built…it was when he was hanging off the Bifrost, after almost destroying Jotunheim. He was hanging on and told Odin that he did it for all of them, but Odin told him no. It was that moment, it was that single moment that my father lost all hope. All hope of being accepted, all hope of Odin giving his children back, all hope of finding the boys, gone. That 'no' didn't just represent what my father was doing, it represented my father's entire being…that 'no' was the final crack that destroyed him".

"Why are you telling me this?" Frigga asked as she looked back up to Dahlia and Dahlia saw the tears on her cheeks.

Dahlia bit the inside of her lip and took a deep breath, not wanting to seem weak in front of the Queen of Asgard and then answered, "because you already know it. People may have told you before but if they haven't, it's been eating away at the back of your mind. It's time people accepted the parts they played in my father's insanity and not treat him as if he is the villain, as if it's all his fault".

"You're back together now-" Frigga started but was interrupted.

"That doesn't matter. Imagine a plate, now imagine it smashing and having to put it back together again by hand. It goes back together but the cracks are still there and there are small tiny fragments that forever remain missing. That's my father. He puts on a brave face and a smile and loves us with everything he has but we can see it. At times when he doesn't think we see, we see him looking off into the distance or looking at something intensely that you know he's lost in his own mind…when my father fell from the Bifrost, Hela knew he wasn't dead, but she felt it. She says it was like cold water was thrown over her and that she tried to find him but couldn't. Did you feel him fall?"

Frigga slowly nodded, "we may not be blood, but I taught him magic. Our connection may not be as strong as yours and Hela's with your father, but it is still strong. I did not have, however, the luxury of knowing your father was still alive. I feared him dead, I mourned him and then he appeared on Midgard…" Frigga wiped her tears away and then reached for Dahlia's hand, this time she didn't move it and Dahlia didn't look to Akio. Both just stared into each other's eyes with quick glances down at their joined hands as Frigga said, "Dahlia, he, you, your siblings may never forgive me for the parts I played, but I do love you all".

Dahlia could see the honesty in her eyes, could see the raw emotion that the Queen felt, and Dahlia couldn't help but look down at the joint hands as Frigga was rubbing circles with her thumb on Dahlia's hand. It was then that she sighed and look back up and said truthfully, "the Avengers, minus Thor, I can forgive for helping put my father away. They were simply protecting their realm and they didn't know the full story. Odin, I will never forgive what he has done to my father and siblings, same with the other Asgardians. Fenrir is scarred for life from torture done by them, Jora hurt because of his banishment and Hela, she may have created a world worth living on but the day she was thrown into the Bifrost still haunts her. Thor, I will never forgive as he held my father back. He may have wanted to be like Odin, may have changed because of Jane and his own child now, but it doesn't change what he did. Deep down, he'd still follow his father and he showed that when he tried to drag me to Asgard…you, however".

The drawing of circles that Frigga was doing suddenly stopped and her grip on Dahlia's hand tightened, as if Dahlia was going to move her hand and she would never get to see the young girl again. She clung to the young girl as if Dahlia was the link to getting her family back and, in a way,, she was. If Dahlia wanted nothing to do with Frigga, Loki would respect her wishes and wouldn't let Frigga anywhere near her and Loki wasn't likely to leave Dahlia to see the woman who raised him. He made it clear that he wouldn't leave his children again and how protective he was. The same could be said for the other children too, the children who felt Frigga's love for hundreds of years but then felt her betrayal when she couldn't stop them from being sent away.

"Fen told us you tried to free him, at the beginning," Dahlia said softly for once in the conversation, she smiled and continued, "I don't think Hela was very happy when she heard it, I think she preferred to think of you all as evil. Dad still loves you. When he would tell me stories, he would slip up on your name and call you mother sometimes. I don't think it's because he doesn't know who his birth mother is but because of the way you love him. Do you know who she is?" Dahlia asked curiously.

"No," Frigga said with a shake of her head, "Laufey had no wife and so it was assumed your father was…well…"

"A bastard," Dahlia said simply. "It's okay, you don't need to mind your language. I may be a baby to everyone but students in these halls tend to say a lot worse".

Frigga let off a small laugh while Dahlia smiled.

"He does love you, he may not trust you completely, but he does love you and I think deep down, the others do as well, they're just too hurt to realise it. If you're telling the truth, that you do care for us-"

"I do," Frigga interrupted.

"Then maybe you deserve a second chance. That's coming from me though, a second chance from me but if the others don't want you a part of their lives, then I won't as I won't let an Asgardian divide my family again. I don't trust you, but I believe that you deserve another chance".

Frigga's smile was so wide, Dahlia couldn't think it could get any bigger. Frigga then asked, "can I hug you?"

Shocked, Dahlia didn't know what to say as she didn't like people she didn't trust touching her and thankfully, they were interrupted. "Dahlia Lokidottir, what did we say about time?" the stern voice said and made Dahlia jump to stand and look to the entrance where Akio was stood. He could see her grandmother was walking into the courtyard.

Dahlia glanced to the clock tower as her grandmother walked towards her and then looked back and said, "I've got thirty more seconds until the two-hour time mark". Violet stood with a stern look on her face, looking down at her granddaughter with her arms folded. Dahlia bit her lip nervously and said weakly, "smart remarks not necessary".

"Exactly," Violet put her arms down but gestured to Dahlia to come closer, "you may have to check in every two hours, but your friends were in class an hour ago. Studying has begun".

Violet then glanced to Frigga, who began to stand, and Dahlia said, "Queen Frigga, this is my grandmother, Violet Evans".

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Frigga said with a small smile but was met with an icy cold look from the Evans woman.

"Dahlia, back to camp. Your father is worried," Violet said as Dahlia looked between the two women and could see the clear hostility.

"Grandma, I-" Dahlia started but was interrupted.

"Now, Dahlia," Violet said sternly, and Dahlia sent a quick look to Frigga before she left with Akio following behind her.

"I'm sorry I kept her from her studies, I was unaware-" Frigga started but was interrupted.

"You are unaware of a lot of things and for good reason," Violet said as if she wasn't speaking to a Queen but just an ordinary person that she disliked, "I would prefer that you spoke to **my** granddaughter when someone else from **my** family is present".

"You dislike me, that is clear".

"You think?" Violet asked sarcastically, "I would never hate someone that believed in a prophecy more than the people she considered family. That believed children were the cause of such destruction and that lied to one son his entire life and let him hear stories of monsters which turned out to be his own race. Why would I hate someone like that?"

"I do not plead innocence in that but-"

"There is no but," Violet almost snapped, "you're lucky Loki is such a good father to his children when he had role models like you and Odin. I suppose when you gave him the title of God of Lies, it was ironic that he became the god of lies because his whole life is a lie and everyone around him lies".

"I love my son," Frigga said adamantly and took a step closer to the woman.

"And I can tell he loves you but that doesn't mean he trusts you. If he did, he would have told you about Lily and Dahlia from the beginning, instead he feared his child would be taken and the woman he loved killed. My daughter feared everyday since she fell in love with Loki that they'd be torn apart. The way they looked at one another, it was the kind of look you know will last forever and nothing could stop their love. When Lily was pregnant with Dahlia, they were so happy but so scared that she'd be taken from them that my daughter had to lie to everyone about who Dahlia's father was. She had to marry another man and they couldn't be together everyday in fear that it would draw Asgardians' attention. My daughter so loved yet so scared because of your family. There was once a time I wanted to meet you, to tell you that you raised a fine man, a gentleman but with every story or fact that I'm told, I wanted to meet you less". Violet then turned and began to walk away and before she left the courtyard, she said loudly, "I guess it took my granddaughter being hurt for us to meet, another reason to dislike your family".

* * *

Dahlia ran through the greenhouses and down the hill, already seeing her father making his way up and before he could say anything, she quickly answered, "I know, I know I'm late, sorry. I'll get to studying now".

She was about to run past her father when he grabbed her around the waist and swung her around so that she now stood still in front of him. "What did we say?" Loki asked.

She sighed frustrated and said, "can we not go through the rules again. I'm sorry. I was delivering a letter to Professor Snape and then I got caught up talking and well, I'm here now. So, studying?" she pointed towards the camp.

"No friends tomorrow-"

"What? Dad, no," Dahlia protested.

"No friends because we're having a family day," he said, telling her it wasn't really a punishment and thankfully she smiled.

She smiled as she tilted her head and said, "family day? really? Who came up with that?"

"Your grandmother. She was saying that we should all be spending more time together, if you oppose you'll have to talk to her".

"No," she said quickly, "I think it's a good idea. We've all been busy with studying, healing, training, running a realm, it'll be good for us".

Loki turned and wrapped his arm around her in the process as they began to walk to the camp and he said quietly to her, "punishment for being late, however, I'm sure your professor has something planned for you for being late for his lessons".

She groaned and whined, "can't be as bad as what Snape gives us. Detention cleaning cauldrons".

"And your curfew has been brought forward to eight o'clock". Dahlia rolled her eyes and mumbled to herself that it wasn't her fault.

As soon as she got to the education tent, her father opened the flap for her and she walked in and the three members in the tent looked towards her. Jörmungandr sat up straight and seemed to have already been writing notes while Fenrir had his head rested on his hand, bored already and the lesson had only just begun. Professor Almar stood at the front next to the blackboard writing about Vanaheim and its agriculture. The three turned to Dahlia when she entered, Fenrir smirked while Jörmungandr let off a small laugh. Professor Almar turned and said, "ah, so happy for you to finally grace us with your presence. I trust you're late because of something of dire importance".

"Uh, yeah," Dahlia said and sat down sat down at her desk and quickly gathered her quill and ink and began to write down what was written on the board.

Professor Almar turned away and continued talking while Fenrir whispered, "if you're not going to show up, tell me so I can join".

Dahlia almost laughed while Jörmungandr rolled his eyes and leaned over and said quietly, "and risk the consequences from papa?"

Dahlia shrugged and said, "my curfew out of camp has been brought forward to eight so not that bad".

"You three must be interested in the agriculture of Vanaheim for you to be talking," Professor Almar said, "I could always give you extra assignments for outside of class".

"Sorry, sir," the three of them said and began to listen.

After six hours with Professor Almar, including their lunch break, they were finally free. Well, free of lessons with Professor Almar while the boys had to go to Akio for training lessons and Dahlia had to find her father and Hela for her magic lessons. Unfortunately, because of their talking in lessons, Professor Almar gave them assignments to do. They had to write a five-foot essay on the agriculture of Vanaheim and what it offers that other realms don't and why certain foods and animals grow there but nowhere else. Due to Dahlia being late, she also had to write a two-foot essay on why being on time for class was vital and important. Thankfully, they didn't have lessons tomorrow which meant they didn't have to do the assignments immediately, but Dahlia got the hint she may as well as Professor Almar wouldn't be as understanding as the Hogwarts professors if her assignments weren't in on time.

* * *

Authors note: Please review.


	48. Chapter 48

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Avengers.

Authors note: It is 1am and I cannot for the life of me think of a chapter title so if any of you can think of one, drop it in the you to those of you that reviewed and welcome to the new followers and favourites.

* * *

Chapter 48

"Hey, Hela," Dahlia said as she walked into the royal tent and saw her sister leaning over some papers, clearly documents regarding Niflheim, and Dahlia felt guilty for a moment for interrupting, as she knew how easy it was for her sister to fall behind and could mean the difference from somebody being released now from Mareritt or being an acquaintance of the torturers for longer.

Thankfully, Hela closed the file she was working on and it seemed to be on the last page and put her quill down. She smiled and said, "hi, how was class?"

"Boring," Dahlia answered simply which made Hela laugh, "he even gave us homework. I thought learning about the realms would be fun, but it isn't".

"What was today's lesson?" Hela asked as she stood from her desk and walked towards her sister.

"Agriculture on Vanaheim and animals and stuff like that. It's boring".

Hela hummed as she now stood in front of Dahlia and reached for her fingertips to hold as she said, "I know. You're forgetting, I learned all of this and more while trying to be a Queen. After I expressed my vision of Niflheim to Alec, he wanted me to learn how the other realms worked successfully, especially since I was looking for a way to bring life to Niflheim. Remember, papa and I are not expecting you three to learn everything immediately, it will take time. Besides, Professor Almar told me he's teaching you the boring lessons first, so think of all the fun there is to come".

Dahlia rolled her eyes and groaned, "can't we skip the boring lessons though?" Hela shook her head. "Fine, but it better be fun. I'm not sure how much more Fen can take without falling asleep. I think he's purely waiting for all the battle stories and stuff like that. At least Jora seems to be enjoying himself".

"Sounds like our brothers," Hela said fondly then let go of one of her sister's hands and held the other with both of hers. "Now about today's magic lessons, you could say they're cancelled".

"What? Why?" Dahlia asked as she frowned and immediately thought the worst, "where's dad? Is he okay?"

"Papa's fine, honestly," Hela said quickly and reassuringly, knowing where her sister's mind would be wondering to. Hela then added, "he's actually with Fen and Jora. Papa wanted to see them in training, he's been questioning Akio for the past hour on all of your training routines and how fast he's planning on pushing you. I think seeing three of his children on the floor with swords at their necks more than once brought something out".

Dahlia gasped sarcastically, "you don't mean the overprotective, never wants to see his children hurt, side of him?"

Hela laughed and nodded, "yep that sounds like it. Anyway, he's watching them, and I have a surprise for you".

Hela then began to pull Dahlia out of the tent and was walking so quickly that both Queen and Princess had to pick the front of their dresses up so that they wouldn't fall over. Dahlia asked several times where they were going as they were making their way towards the entrance of the camp, but she never got an answer, just a harder pull to hurry along every time she asked. Leaving the camp, she saw a group of soldiers not too far away with their father and brothers. Jörmungandr was with an unknown soldier to Dahlia and was throwing knives at a target, not quite getting the centre every time but was close. Fenrir was sword fighting a soldier while it seemed Akio was instructing him. Dahlia expected to be pulled over there but instead, she was pulled to the left and towards where the Thestrals were gathered.

Since leaving the royal tent, Hela finally calmed down and wasn't pulling her little sister to the point Dahlia thought her arm would pop out of its socket. Dahlia looked to the Thestrals and wasn't too surprised to see Carr with them, but she was surprised that Eclipse and Zelda were front and centre and what surprised her more was how healthy Eclipse's wing looked. Carr smiled at them as they approached and bowed, "your highness, Princess".

Hela gave a single nod with a smile as she asked, "is everything ready?"

"Is what ready?" Dahlia asked as she walked towards Eclipse and began to stroke the Thestral who enjoyed her young rider's attention as she strongly disliked her rider hurt or under the influence of a dark being.

Hela answered, "it's taken a few days but Carr is happy enough for Eclipse to be ridden".

Carr nodded and added, "it will take time for her wing to return to the strength it was and there will always be slight scarring, but I cannot get a full analysis of it until she is in the sky and to see how she is in air. Especially since it was Asguardian weaponry that caused the injury".

"Unfortunately, Eclipse won't let Carr ride her to see how injured she is," Hela said, and Eclipse huffed and looked at Carr as if she was glaring at him. "She's still upset over Carr trying to heal her and stop her from flying when you were kidnapped".

"She is still a child," Carr said, "she hasn't yet learnt her manners like Zelda". He gestured to the Queen's Thestral who walked to Hela with her head held like a royal, high, and stood strong by her own rider's side.

"You should behave," Dahlia said to Eclipse who stopped glaring at Carr and looked back to her rider as Dahlia stoked her neck, "he's trying to look after you". Eclipse grunted and began to hit her hoof on the ground and gesture her head towards Carr. Dahlia immediately understood and stopped stroking her and crossed her arms over her chest and responded, "I don't care if he tried to stop you. You want to keep me safe, how would you do that if you damaged your wing beyond repair? Yes, you got to me in time this time, but what about the next?"

Eclipse was ashamed and stopped stamping her hoof and put her head down for a moment before nudging Dahlia's arms free. Dahlia tried to be strict but couldn't help but smile so she uncrossed them and began to stroke the Thestral once again. "Remember this next time you put yourself in unknown danger. Like I said," Hela said, stroking Zelda, "I thought she was perfect for you when I brought her to you, that's why she accepted you as her rider. Same personalities. Would you stop if injured?"

Dahlia didn't answer, she didn't have to because her sister knew her too well. If someone she cared for was hurt, it would take her dying to stop her from helping them. Many would call it a weakness, but her family and friends were her strength. She had been weak and vulnerable, at the mercy of those who wished her harm and those who were supposed to protect her, and she swore she would never be weak again. Even if it meant dying for those she loved.

"Exactly," Hela said as she could see her sister's mind working and knew the conclusion it would always come to when it involved family. Zelda then bowed, and Eclipse followed and both royals mounted their Thestrals.

"Perhaps not too many tricks, Princess," Carr said, "and if her wing begins to shake or seem like she hasn't got the strength to last much longer, it would be best if you just land and ride on foot the rest of the way".

Dahlia barely managed to nod before Eclipse took off running and jumped into the sky, as if she wanted to escape the annoying man who prevented her from doing what she wanted. All Dahlia heard was her sister's laughter then she glanced behind her as she was in the air to see Zelda taking off. Dahlia then looked to her Thestral's wing and saw that for a moment it shook as if the fast air pained her but when Dahlia questioned, "Eclipse, are you okay?" The stubborn Thestral just stretched her wing out straight for a moment and it seemed to stop the shaking. Eclipse looked quickly back at Dahlia for a moment, as if she was being smug that she managed to stop the shaking and that her rider shouldn't listen to the silly man on the ground. Dahlia just rolled her eyes, knowing it was useless to argue.

" _Feels good being back in the sky?"_ she heard her sister in her mind ask.

Dahlia looked to her right where her sister was flying as Zelda had caught up and smiled as she replied, _"I didn't know how much I missed it"._

Dahlia then smirked as she looked down at her brothers training and it seemed Hela had the same idea. They pressed down slightly on their Thestrals' necks, knowing their desire to go down and both Thestrals shrieked, knowing just what they were doing. They flew down fast, bringing their wings in so they would be like a dart hitting the ground, however, the ground wasn't their target. They got so low that everyone, except Akio of course, ducked in fear that they would get hit but they pulled back in the last second and flew away. Hearing their father laughing while Jörmungandr shouted "WATCH WHERE YOU FLY!" and Fenrir shouting, "WE'RE TRAINING HERE!".

They then flew over the school, seeing the scurrying of students getting to lessons or just sitting around talking. They even caught a glimpse of some who came to the window to see them flying but of course, many of them hadn't seen someone die so they couldn't see the Thestral. Next, they flew across the lake and with Eclipse's hoof touching the water, Dahlia was reminded of the first time she flew on a magical creature, Buckbeak, and how magical it felt but it was nothing compared to this. Flying on her Thestral over the Great Lake, with the sun shining over the hills, the reflection making the water shimmer made it all the more beautiful in Dahlia's eyes.

They then flew over the Forbidden Forest and Dahlia saw the herd of Thestrals in a clearing, a herd of centaurs running through the forest, as if they were hunting something, a flash of a unicorn and she even saw some of Aragog's children. It made her think back to all of her years at Hogwarts and knew that each year brought torment, but they also brought adventure and friends. Friends she shared those adventures with and although she was leaving, she would never forget.

Flying around for a further half an hour, never quite going outside of the view of Hogwarts but far enough that people couldn't see them was liberating but they had to go back as Dahlia noticed Eclipse began to go slower thanks to her wing and could tell it caused her pain. As they made their way back, Dahlia saw that the Care of Magical Creatures class was finishing, and students began to make their way back inside. It was then that Dahlia noticed the bushy hair of her best friend and knew the boy walking next to her would be her godbrother and remembered the Care of Magical Creatures class was the fifth-year class. Eclipse then shot for the ground, Zelda following behind and for a moment, Hela was about to question what was going on when she saw the Gryffindors, specifically Hermione and Neville, and knew her little sister wanted to talk to her friends. Hitting the ground as smoothly as possible, they caught the attention of the class that was heading back inside and of course, their half-giant teacher.

"Want a ride?" Dahlia asked Hermione and Neville as Eclipse stood immediately to the side of her.

Everyone looked stunned as they could know see in detail the Queen of the dead, the goddess of death and goddess who would one day be their Queen if they wished to die of old age. Hermione and Neville, however, didn't look surprised to see the Queen of the dead's appearance, she was just surprised they were there.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked surprised.

Dahlia shrugged and answered, "Eclipse's wing is almost healed, it needs to be ridden to add strength to it and to see how injured it is".

Eclipse looked to the two young students her rider was talking to and could tell that while the bushy-haired girl couldn't see her, she could tell the young boy could as he was looking at her and when she caught his eye, he just stared. She pushed her head closer to him and Neville slowly raised his hand and began to pet her head which earned a smile from Dahlia.

"She likes you," Hela said as she rode closer and now sat beside her sister, "Thestrals have good instincts, she can probably smell the loyalty you have to Dahlia".

"Smell?" Hermione questioned.

"Eclipse is my Thestral," Dahlia answered, "given to me by my sister, but the Thestrals' loyalty is one without question. Hela," she said as she sent a quick smile to her sister, "has a good eye. Thestrals and their riders share a bond and the first time I rode her, she had to accept me or else it meant she wasn't meant for me. Thestrals and their riders have similar personalities".

Hela hummed, "its why this Thestral was foolish enough to jump into danger against Asgardians without thinking". Eclipse quickly turned her head to glare at the Queen, Neville's hand dropping in the process as Hela added, "she also has a bit of an attitude".

Dahlia laughed as Eclipse huffed and looked away and the Princess said, "the longer we're linked, the stronger the bond between us becomes, it was why she was able to find me when I was taken. Anyway, she has good instincts when it comes to people that want to harm me or people that are loyal".

"All biology," Hela added, "you can see it yourself. When someone is lying to you, they sometimes have a tell, fidgeting with their fingers, twirl of the hair, sweating. Thetsrals are just able to recognise their signs through smells, like many magical creatures can".

"So, do you want a ride to call, we're heading that way?" Dahlia asked.

"Is it safe?" Neville asked nervously as he saw that there were no reigns or anything to hang on to, you were putting your complete trust into an animal that could throw you off at any second.

"Completely," Hela reassured, "both Thestrals are loyal to us and wouldn't harm anyone without our say so. Besides, we're simply riding back on ground, we're not flying".

Hermione and Neville glanced to one another for a moment before Neville gave a slight nod, believing what was being said but Hermione looked nervous as she wasn't good with creatures like Dahlia was, especially ones with wings as it reminded her of Buckbeak and despite being a witch, Hermione hated flying even with a broom.

"Come on, 'Mione," Dahlia said, "I promise we won't fly, it'll be like riding a horse". Finally, Hermione gave a nod and Dahlia shrieked slightly in delight while Hela gave a small laugh at her little sister's reaction. Dahlia then said, "Neville, you're with me. 'Mione, you're with Hela".

Both Thestrals bowed low so that Hermione and Neville could climb on. Neville had the advantage of being able to see where he was placing himself whereas Hermione had to be guided by Hela. When Hermione mounted the Thestral, sat behind Hela, Zelda stood and Hermione immediately grabbed Hela's waist in fear. Hela let off a small laugh when Hermione pulled away and said, "sorry".

"It's fine," Hela replied, "you will have to hold onto my waist though. Thetsrals may be like horses, like my sister said, but they're fast so you must hold onto me. It's why my sister put you with me".

"We'll start off slow," Dahlia said as Neville held her waist lightly and both Thestrals set off, a weird experience for both students but more so for Hermione.

They were off to a good start, not going too slow, but not going too fast that they couldn't speak to each other. After a few moments, Hermione asked, "what did you mean `that's why my sister put you with me'?"

Hela glanced back to Hermione and glanced quickly to her sister as she asked, "how much has my sister told you of our society?"

Hermione glanced at Dahlia who answered, "not much. Remember feudal society, 'Mione? Now think of how it was for women, ours is something like that".

Hermione gasped, "you mean you have no rights?"

Both girls laughed for a moment before Hela answered, "far from it actually. It used to be like that generations ago, but we have more rights than before. It also depends on the realm. Some realms have more rights for women, others have little. On Asgard, it was frowned upon for women to be warriors. Lady Sif," Hela said the name in disgust, "had to fight and prove herself to become a warrior. She is one of few who have ever made it on Asgard. On Niflheim, it was like the old times, women had nothing, there had never been a Queen before me and the past kings looked down upon my predecessor's decisions to make me the first. After that, I made it so that everyone was equal but of course, people come from many different walks of life, come from many different customs and you have to take that into consideration".

"So, what does that have to do with us?" Neville asked.

Dahlia answered, "although Hela and I have a lot of rights, there's one that's forbidden to us".

Both Gryffindors looked equally confused and intrigued until Hela said, "men…this is the only realm that it has become common to have relations with each other outside of marriage. It also depends on the family, specifically the father's decisions upon his daughters".

"You don't have arranged marriages, do you?" Hermione asked shocked, hoping she was wrong.

"No," Hela said with a slight shake of her head and a smile, "although, that does still happen among nobles, royal families and other people among the realms. Our father would never force us into a marriage, he always made it clear that he values our happiness more than anything".

Dahlia hummed and added, "dad would just prefer it if we knew nothing about men and stayed away from them. When I went to the yule ball with Fred, dad went on for weeks about how he disliked it but not as much as he would have done if he didn't know that Fred was like a brother to me".

"He is protective when it comes to men," Hela said, "and to him, it would be honourable if someone wished to court us would go to him and ask permission first. Marriage is the same. Many men would obey this wish and the courting would be monitored so that nothing happens".

"So, you remain pure," Hermione said casually but Hela blushed slightly, and Dahlia let off a slight laugh.

Dahlia looked back to Neville who also slightly blushed and she said to Hermione, "'Mione, stuff like that isn't said so casually, especially when males are around".

Hermione gave a short gasp and said, "sorry, I didn't know".

"It's okay," Hela reassured, "but you are right in your thinking".

"What this has to do with you two is," Dahlia began answering the original question, "Hela is a Queen, a goddess, and is now of age to marry and many men have shown their interest. Neville is my godbrother and everyone here knows that, so it wouldn't be an issue for me to be riding with him or to be even alone with him. Hela, on the other hand, can only be seen being in close proximity with males that are members of her family or else people may begin to assume that she is courting someone".

"But," Hermione began, "sorry for all the questions, but what if your father wasn't around to be asked about courting, what happens then?"

A moment of silence passed as Hela looked straight ahead with a blank expression while Dahlia was concerned as this is what happened between her sister and Falcon. Hela answered, "I suppose, the suitor would have to ask the closest male or father figure to us or it would be our choice, but it would be foolish to accept. We would be risking their lives if we accepted, our father would disapprove. It would be wise if the suitor wasn't a suitor to us any longer if our father came back". Hela said the last part almost sadly but covered it up well which made Dahlia nervous as she knew that Hela and Falcon were perfect for one another and loved one another more than anything. She had, after all, given her blessing to Falcon to marry her sister.

"But what if you love him?" Hermione asked the question Dahlia wished she hadn't.

Saving Hela from answering, Dahlia pressed slightly on Eclipse's side, indicating that she wanted the Thestral to go faster and said to her sister, "race you back to camp".

Eclipse then rode quickly, Zelda following behind and could have easily overtaken the young Thestral, but Zelda could tell that the young Midgardian on her was scared and didn't want to make the young girl fear her even more, so she rode back to the camp slower but not too slow to let the others think she was losing her touch.

Reaching camp, they got off the Thestrals when they reached the Thestral sight and Carr was instantly by their sides, asking questions about Eclipse and Dahlia reassured him that she was fine, but her wing was slightly hurting her which is why they rode back, against the young Thestrals' wishes. They then walked past the camp and the training area their brothers were training at and waved at them and their father before walking past. They walked Hermione and Neville to Herbology while Hela told Dahlia they would be heading to the main entrance of the castle as that was where she was meeting the founders and Helena and Falcon too. He had been discussing with the founders and Helena what was going to happen and how they would break her link to Midgard for her to become a member of Niflheim.

The walk to the Herbology class may have been short as it wasn't too far away from the camp but for Dahlia, it was one of the longest walks of her life when she wanted to talk to her sister about what had just been said on the Thestral ride. After leaving Neville and Hermione at the Herbology classroom, the first to arrive thanks to the Thestral ride, they began to help Professor Sprout with the last of the setup, while Hela and Dahlia made their way to main entrance. Several times Dahlia tried to make conversation but there were too many students in the corridors rushing to classes to talk to her sister about something as delicate as her and Falcon, even with the students avoiding them, some of them running to get away from them.

It was this reason that when the hallways cleared and before they reached the main entrance to the castle, Dahlia pulled her sister into an alcove and said, "I know what you're thinking, don't do it".

"I have to".

"No, you don't," Dahlia said as she held her hands tightly, "he loves you. He loves you more than anything. You being together is not a mistake, it's love".

"A love that could kill him," Hela snapped with tears filling her eyes, "I would rather live the rest of my days alone, knowing that he is alive and well, than to watch papa kill him".

"You don't know that he will".

Hela scoffed, "I know it…you know it. Papa has scared off and attacked suitors that have tried to get close. By the great Norns, Falcon used to help him do it. Papa liked him because he always thought Falcon was like a brother to me, a replacement of the brothers I lost. I don't think it ever occurred to him the feelings that Falcon and I have for one another are far from innocent".

"There you go. You just said yourself that you and Falcon have strong feelings for one another. You can't just make those feelings go away. Besides, he's Death, he's not like all the other suitors. For one, he made it to court you and two, he understands you more than anyone…even more than me. You've been in love with him for five hundred years, you've been together for years, you can't just throw all of that away".

"It's rather I throw away all those years of love or I bury his body, that's if papa even lets me see him dead".

"Don't you think you're being a bit dramatic?" Dahlia said as she released her sister's hands and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Think about it," Hela said as she wiped a stray tear from her cheek that fell from her right eye, "do you honestly see papa opening his arms and welcoming Falcon into the family knowing I've been courting him for years behind his back?"

"We can talk to him, make him see sense," Dahlia said desperately, knowing that it was useless.

Hela just shook her head and said, "I'm sorry, but I can't risk his life". Hela then left the alcove rather quickly, knowing her little sister might pull her back in to try to change her mind once again.

She quickly walked towards the main entrance and could hear her sister jog quickly behind her before Hela stopped suddenly at the doors to walk into the main courtyard, her sister beside her at this point. She put on a brave face and a smile while Dahlia was still concerned and walked into the courtyard to see the founders and Helena sat against the wall to the left and Falcon stood in front of them. Falcon immediately smiled at his love as she came closer and reached out for her hand, but she took it away and gave him a comforting smile, but he could tell something was wrong by the way she was trying to avoid looking at him.

"Hi, I'm Queen Hela," Hela said to Helena then gestured to her sister, "I assume you know my sister Dahlia".

Helena nodded, "we've never spoken but I know of her, milady".

Hela nodded as Dahlia gave a smile and a wave and the Queen said, "I believe you've been told about what's going to happen". Helena nodded. "Okay. Now, just for reassurance, the way my powers work can cause unimaginable pain, but I will only be using a very small amount of that power to connect this half of your soul with the one that's on the other side. After the connection is made, Falcon here can take you to make your soul whole. Then after that, you can be taken to orientation and told all about your new home".

"If possible, milady," Rowena asked, "can she be brought back here? I promised I wouldn't leave her again and I can teach her with the time we have here".

Hela thought for a moment before she nodded and said, "I will see if I can get you a knowledge orb while you're here". She looked to Helena and said, "a knowledge orb is what we use in orientation to help tell the story of Niflheim and all the people that live there. It will be easier for you to learn". She glanced quickly to Falcon then glanced to the founders and asked, "any crimes? Is everything in order?"

Falcon nodded, "only crime is stealing her mother's diadem".

"Which I don't want her in trouble for," Rowena added quickly.

Godric then said grumpily, "can't believe you kept that a secret".

Helga slapped his arm and said, "it's in the past, forget about it now".

"And," Falcon added, "she told me the story of her death, she was murdered. Her soul qualifies as one of ours".

Hela nodded then looked Helena in the eyes and said, "I must warn you, Helena Ravenclaw, that if you've lied to us at any point, if your death happened differently or there was something else behind it, if your soul doesn't mean you belong on Niflheim but in Valhalla, the transfer we are about to do will not only hurt you but also us and has the possibility to destroy your soul and could potentially kill us. Now, is there anything you'd like to tell us?"

Rowena immediately shook her head and said, "I have told the truth".

"Very well. Let's make you a citizen of Niflheim," Hela said as they stood, and Helena went to step forward, but Rowena stopped her.

"Milady," Rowena said worriedly, "her father, his side of the family, they're all in Mareritt because of what happened. What about Helena?"

"As you know, Rowena, not all of his descendants are there. Only those who believed in superiority and had a part to play in the passing on of that view. From what I am aware, Helena is more like you than her father. She will be going to Lykke, unless she had lied about any crimes that she is keeping secret. If so, I will find out when she becomes a citizen of Niflheim".

Rowena nodded then let Helena step forward, Falcon and Hela now facing one another as Hela held a hand out to Helena. Holding the ghosts hand, Hela gave her a small smile and asked, "are you ready?

Helena replied, "yes, milady".

"Remember, this will hurt but it has to in order for it to connect the two parts of your soul," Helena nodded in understanding but then couldn't help the scream that erupted from her lips and her legs gave way as she collapsed to her knees onto the ground. Helena tried to close her mouth but they could still hear her groaning in pain.

"Little raven," Rowena said concerned but Godric and Helga stood by her side in case she attempted to intervene.

"I'm okay," Helena said quickly as she closed her eyes tightly to control the pain.

They all knew she was okay, even Dahlia as she knew no one would say they were okay at her sister's powers unless they were really. That and she also knew her sister wouldn't use her power to torture someone, not since she saw her sister's power on the Asguardian soldier.

Falcon suddenly touched Helena's shoulder and closed his eyes, his hand turning into its skeletal death form as his mind searched the other side, trying to locate the other half of Helena's soul. It took a few moments before he saw a very similar figure to Helena, this one more alive than the one in front of him but sleeping as her conscious self was on Midgard. "Found her," Falcon said, and he immediately turned into his full skeletal death form and grabbed Helena just as Hela released her hand, taking her to the in-between.

A few moments of silence passed, Hela taking a few deep breaths as she was being extra careful with the amount of magic she was inflicting upon Helena when Dahlia asked, "how many times have you done this?"

"Three," Hela answered simply, "this makes the fourth. It very rare we come across one that wants help, believes in an afterlife and actually trusts us. Most run at the sight". Hela then looked around the courtyard and knew they were being watched by other ghosts, it seemed the rumour of Helena becoming a physical form had got out and spread amongst the ghost, many of who would want something similar. Hela then said loudly, "I know you're hiding, you can show yourself".

The other four looked confused but then more than a hundred ghosts materialized before them, some Dahlia recognised but many she had never seen before. "Wow," Dahlia whispered.

Hela looked at each of them and said, "I know many of you must have feared dying, regretted things in your life that you quickly realized you couldn't solve as a ghost. Many of you here may belong to my world. Many have family, friends that are there. I can help you. If you died in war, I'm sorry but I won't be able to help you but those of you that haven't, I might be able to help. Spread the word, any ghost who doesn't want to be a ghost any longer, come here in two days' time".

"You can really help us?" a young voice asked, and she looked between the ghosts before one stepped forward. It was a young boy, he wasn't even of Hogwarts age.

Helga gasped, and a hand went to her mouth as Hela asked, "how old were you?"

"Ten, miss. The witch hunters burnt my family home, but I was the only one there. My mother and sister were getting water from the well. They executed them when they found them…will they be there?"

Hela looked to Helga who was one of the witches who helped all those murdered in the witch trials, along with Morgan Le Fay of course, and asked the young boy, "what's your mother and sister's name?"

"Sara and Ariel Limsey," the boy said hopefully.

Helga suddenly smiled and said, "your sister was six, both your mother and her had blue eyes and blonde hair. Died in 1614". The boy smiled and nodded rapidly. "They're there. Your name's Henry".

Hela smiled at him and said, "Henry, I can help you. How many children like you are there?"

The boy, Henry, seemed to be thinking for a moment before he said, "there are more but not many. Not many children come back as ghosts but there are a few. Not all of them died like me, Loui was hurt by his father. They're my friends".

"I'm sure they are," Hela said as they boy seemed proud to have ghost friends, "and I'm sure Loui's father is getting what he deserves".

It was at that moment that Falcon came back, holding the hand of the newly Niflheim citizen Helena Ravenclaw. Her dress looked like new and didn't have the blood stain on it from a thousand years ago, her skin tinted deathly blue showing where she belonged now. She immediately let go of Falcon's arms and ran to her mother while Falcon looked at all the new ghosts. His eyes immediately going to Henry before looking to Hela and he said, "we have to help them".

Hela couldn't help the genuine smile that shone as he always wanted to help those who needed it, especially when it came to children but in a way, they were both like that. It was one of the reasons they understood each other so much but it would make it all the more painful. Hela nodded and looked to the ghosts and said, "spread the word. Return in two days if you want help".

They all nodded and many of them floated off so quickly that they became little balls of light. Many of them floating away from Hogwarts and then it suddenly dawned on Hela. just how many ghosts could be at Hogwarts in two days. She then felt someone touch her back and she looked to her left to see Falcon had an arm around her waist and she smiled but then it faltered when she knew what she had to do. "You're amazing," he said.

"No…I'm not," she said sadly.

"You are. You're going to help all those ghosts".

"You always wanted to help them," Hela said, "maybe now they'll trust us…Falcon, we need to talk". Hela then looked to Dahlia who was shaking her head slightly and gave her a stern look to be quiet before she looked to the founders and Helena, who were talking about taking her to camp. Hela asked, "Lord Godric, if you are returning to camp, please can you return my sister? I have business on Niflheim to take care of".

With a bow he replied, "it would be my honour". With that answer, he held out his arm for Dahlia to take and as she did, Hela opened a portal and her and Falcon stepped through, Dahlia knowing that when they came back, they would never act the same around each other again.

* * *

Authors note: Please review.


	49. Chapter 49: Death, Do Us Part

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Avengers.

Authors note: The name of this chapter was one that MrJ suggested that I really like. Welcome to the new followers and favourites. Thank you to everyone who reviewed.

* * *

Chapter 49: Death, Do Us Part

The portal closed as quickly as it opened. Both Hela and Falcon appeared in her office, not knowing where else to open the portal but then immediately regretted it as she hadn't been back in the office since the night of Dahlia's injury where Falcon had his arms wrapped around her, was kissing her and telling her that he loved her. She cursed herself for opening it there, but she knew there was no more of a private place, other than their bedroom but she definitely couldn't be in there with him. She made her way to the window, moving away from the arm that he had wrapped around her and looked out over the courtyard to her people and could see them as busy as ever, not knowing that their Queen was watching down on them.

Hela knew she couldn't wait, so she said, "you might want to sit down".

Falcon let off a small laugh and asked, "is something wrong?" as he moved a few papers from the desk and sat down on that. She turned to find him smiling at her, looking at her as if she was his entire world and it made her feel worse. "Have I told you I love you today?" he said, and it dug the knife in even deeper. His usual comments of `have I told you I love you' or `have I told you how beautiful you are' became normal to her over the years and it made him all the more perfect in her eyes.

"Don't," she said shaking her head.

"Don't what?" he asked with a smile, but it wasn't as bright as his original one as he knew she was being serious.

"Don't tell me you love me. Don't tell me how beautiful or brilliant or perfect I am…I'm none of those things".

"You are to me," he lost his smile and said seriously as he looked at her like she was a puzzle he was piecing together. He got down from the desk and walked over to her but when he tried to touch her arm, she shrugged him off and looked away. "Have I done something?"

She shook her head, still not looking at him as she said, "you've done nothing but love me, be there by my side though everything. You even brought me back before I was lost in madness".

He raised his hand, tilted her chin and turned her head, so she looked at him and he could see the tears in her eyes, could see the worry and immediately asked, "my love, what's going on?"

"That's the problem, I'm not your love," she shook her head and stepped away from him, "I can't be your love".

"What?"

"What we did, our courting, sharing a bed all these years, it's wrong. You and I both know that-"

"No, it's not," he interrupted.

"Yes, it is. It needs to end now," just as she finished her sentence, Falcon had crossed the room and wrapped his arm around her waist, crushing her into his chest before her kissed her. His other hand going into her hair as the kiss deepened. She couldn't help but respond, if this was the last time she was going to kiss him, she'd make sure it was worth it; but it was also a reminder of what she was giving away and it only made it harder.

Falcon then tore his red lips, both of their lips swelled from the intensity of the kiss. A tear drop fell from her eye as she tried to keep her tears at bay, but it was met with Falcon's thumb as he cupped her cheek and wiped it away and his arm around her waist tightened. "Tell me that felt wrong," he said his voice sounding as if it was going to break, "look me in the eye and tell me that felt wrong and I'll believe you".

This only made her close her eyes and she tried to gather her breathing, but she leaned her forehead on his chest and said, "please don't make this any harder than it has to be".

"It doesn't have to be anything," he said as she pulled her head away and opened her eyes, "I love you. You're my world, you know that, and I know you love me. What's brought this on?"

She shook her head and replied, "nothing, I just think what we did is wrong. We did this all wrong. The timing, I accepting a courtship, sharing a bed with you, it was all wrong…it feels wrong". She pushed his arm away with ease as she knew her words hurt him and caught him off guard. For every step away she took, he took one closer until they stood a few feet apart. Both frozen to their own tiny spots on the ground, Hela looking like her heart was breaking with every second she was with Falcon while he looked like he was losing his world.

"If you want to do this right, we can do," Falcon bargained, "we can do our courtship properly. Monitored, always having someone with us, I will even go and ask your father, your brothers for their permis-"

She interrupted and almost shouted, "No. They must never know of this, of us".

"Why? Are you ashamed of me?" he asked but then his eyes went wide for a moment as if he finally put the puzzle together, "this is your father's doing? He's found out about us and wants to kill me, doesn't he?"

"No".

"Then you're worried he will".

"THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH MY FATHER!" she snapped, wanting to steer him as far from the truth as possible. "We were too young," she said with a shake of her head, "young and foolish to believe we could love one another as much as we say we do. Too young to understand what true love meant".

A moment of silence passed before he said, "you don't love me".

This was it, the opening she had been waiting for, the thing that would finally end this. All she had to do was lie, to make it so convincing that even he would believe it. Shaking her head, she said "I don't" and looked away quickly.

She barely looked away before he appeared in front of her, so fast that she didn't even realise he was there until he gripped her hip tightly, almost painfully, and used his other hand to turn her chin, gripping it between his thumb and index finger. She saw the pain, the anger, the tears in his eyes and she had to gulp at the fact that for the first time since knowing him, she was genuinely scared of what he would do. She tried not to show fear or dishonesty but knew this would have to be the greatest lie she even told to protect him. She said, "It was all a lie, a crush as children. Then when we grew up, I thought I needed someone. Then you were there when I was grieving but I have my family now, I don't need a distraction anymore".

"Say it," he said his teeth clenched together.

"I don't love you," she finally said it and had to take a small breath that she hoped he didn't notice. Thankfully, he was too busy staring into her eyes, trying to find any sign of deception but he was too broken by her words to notice the small flicker of love in her eyes that was shining through, that would always shine through any disguise or mask she put up. That small flicker of love in her eyes, the love for him would always be there.

His grip on her hip tightened on her again, this time painful and she winced at the feeling and he instantly released her and slowly backed up, before turning around completely and walking out of the office doors. The door slammed into the wall and flung back but didn't completely close. She took a seat at her desk and a hand went to her stomach as she took deep breaths, feeling as if she was going to fall apart at any moment and she couldn't let the servants and soldiers in the hallway hear her break as they relied on their Queen to be strong.

An hour passed when Hela finally had the courage to leave her office. A serving girl had noticed the office door was open and inspected to see if there was an intruder but when she saw the Queen, she asked if the Queen would like anything to eat as it was dinner and the cooks were unaware she was back. Hela declined and knew she better leave her office as the serving girl would soon tell people the Queen was back, and Hela really didn't want to see anyone at the moment.

Leaving her office, she went to her room to see the doors open and the candles lit inside and as she stepped through the doors, she saw two bags packed on the floor and Falcon sat on the bed with his back to her. He was holding something in his hands that she couldn't see but she could tell that all of his clothes and the little trinkets he had in their – her room were now packed. "Are you going back to your old room?" she asked as she stepped inside.

Shaking his head, he replied, "how do you expect me to stay, to live in this castle that holds so many memories of us? Our first meeting, playing as children, learning our powers and the accidents that came with them, falling in love…or at least on my part".

Her breathing clearly picked up slightly as she wasn't expecting him to leave, she at least wanted to see him, to go back to how it was before they confessed their feelings for one another. To be friends. "You are Death, you can't go far, you have a job…unless you plan on not being it anymore".

"Is that what you want?" he asked, still never looking at her but at the object in his hands. "if you wish it, I will leave and find and train someone else to be Death. Damn tradition, I'll do it a few thousand years early if that's what you want".

"No. You're amazing at being Death, the souls trust you, even the children who are scared. Don't leave," she said as she got closer to the bed.

"I have to. I can't be in this castle, I can't be in the capital, I need time. Perhaps I will go to Death's Valley".

Hela immediately froze at the name and said, "only those-"

He interrupted, "who have been Death live there. I know. I'll stay with Ari until I can think about where to live. I'm not giving up being Death, I don't trust anyone living to give that power to. I don't trust anyone to be by your side and to protect you and not to betray you…Don't worry, I will still collect souls and deliver them here, they shouldn't suffer because I am".

"Falcon…" she sighed.

He let off a small laugh and said, "you know what's funny? So many years we have both spent making sure that people believed in you, that you weren't what your prophecy said. Yet here you are, breaking my heart and I still love you. I guess this is the reason the old kings only had male kings and Death's, to lessen the chances that they would fall in love and what it would mean for Niflheim".

Hela moved from her spot to go to his side but when she caught a glimpse of the silver sphere open and something shiny, she immediately backed up and looked away, knowing exactly what it was. An engagement ring. She didn't need to see the ring, she didn't want to see it. The silver sphere with the engraving of the royal jewellers spoke volumes to her, let alone the shine that came from the inside of the box due to the candle light. "W-w-when did you get that?" she stuttered.

"Three months in I designed this. I knew you were the one, so I had this made. It took some time and some help getting a specific stone, but it came out better than I designed. It will be fourteen years this November that we confessed our feelings for one another, began our courtship. Our courtship may not have started out right, but I was certain I would do right by our engagement. I waited all this time, knowing one day your father would find his way back to you, then I would ask him. I was planning to, after you all returned to Niflheim when Dahlia was healed, I was going to ask him".

"Falcon, please…" Hela pleaded, she needed him to stop.

"How much power we give the word love. Four little letters. L. O. V.E. Letters with the power to make us feel power beyond belief and the power to make us crash and fall," the top part of the open sphere was pushed down and the closing of it made Hela jump slightly. He then looked to her and saw her with her head turned to the window and continued, "and feel nothing but emptiness".

He stood from the bed and walked towards her and she continued to look out of the window, but he could see the tears shining in her eyes but believed them to be for a different reason than his own. He reached for her hand and placed the sphere into it as she closed her eyes tightly, not wanting to see.

"It was made for you, and you alone. It was made for our future, the future you have now thrown away," he let go of her hand and she opened her eyes to see she was still holding the sphere. "I will never stop loving you, but it seems you have stopped loving me. I hope you find happiness and I really do hope that one day you find someone to love as much as I love you". He leaned close and kissed her cheek, then pulled away and whispered, "your majesty".

He then walked away and picked up his bags and then walked to the doors, pausing when he stood at the entrance as if he wanted to turn to see her one last time and if he did, they both would have seen the others silent tears. He finally had the courage to leave and didn't look back as he pulled the doors closed.

* * *

It has been an hour since Hela had left with Falcon to go to Niflheim and Dahlia couldn't help but think of her sister and what she was going through. She knew her sister's decision was wrong, she knew how much they loved one another but it was her sister's decision and she couldn't control that. She sat on top of the hill watching her brothers and father train, but she knew they were keeping an eye on her since she came back with the founders and Helena. Picking at the grass, she was thinking of everything that had changed in the last week and how thankful she was that she now had her family when her father walked up the hill and sat down beside her. She smiled, as did he, and said, "hey".

Loki said, "how was your ride with your sister?"

"Good. Eclipse seems to be getting stronger, which is good".

Loki noticed her still picking at the grass as if something was on her mind and asked, "what is it?"

"What?" she asked and stopped picking at the grass and her right hand went to her necklace to fiddle with instead.

"Clearly, there's something on your mind. Tell me".

Dahlia sighed and answered, "just something Hermione said, about the kind of society we live in. You always say you want us to be happy but you're also protective when it comes to us courting and say you'll kill any man who attempts it. What if one day someone makes us so happy and makes us feel so loved, and we take that risk?"

Loki moved closer and wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close, so she leaned her head against his shoulder as he sighed and asked, "tell me you're not in love?"

She shook her head and said, "I'm only fifteen, I think you have some time yet".

Loki let off a small laugh then said, "thank the gods. So, I'm assuming this is to do with your sister then?"

He could feel her stiffen for a moment before she relaxed and answered, "no. I was just thinking about our future".

He hummed and said, "so this has nothing to do to with Hela and Falcon's courtship?"

Dahlia pulled away in surprise and pretended to be shocked as she exclaimed, "what? They're not courting". He gave her a pointed look as if to say he didn't believe her and she rolled her eyes and asked, "how'd you know?"

"They're not very good at hiding it. The way they dance, the way they look at each other, how when you were hurt Falcon reached to comfort her and of course, how it seems everyone in the camp doesn't seem to look when they stand a little too close to one another. Thankfully, the boys haven't noticed, or he'd be dead now".

"But you did, why haven't you…" Dahlia said nervously.

A moment of silence passed between them as Loki thought his answer carefully but told her simply, "I won't lie to you, the thought of killing him has crossed my mind numerous times since I figured it out. Hasn't seemed the right time yet".

"Dad, you can't," Dahlia said as she moved to sit on her knees and reached for his left hand to hold, "please. She loves him, and he loves her. They're like two sides of the same coin and I don't just mean because of their connection through Niflheim. They didn't just jump into a courtship, they grew up together, all the steps on becoming Queen and Death were taken together. He used to help you with chasing away suitors-"

"Which is why he knows why he shouldn't have begun a courtship," Loki pointed out.

"But it was worth the risk to both of them. Dad, he loves her and she loves him. When we couldn't be there for her, he was. He's been there everyday since Odin threw her into Niflheim and knows her more than anyone and I know that hurts to say, but he does know her better than us. When the year of sorrow happened, he was there for her, helped her so she didn't go crazy with grief". She then sighed and let go of his hand and sat back down to his side as looked down the hill to her brothers and said, "what's the point? He'll probably feel like dying now anyway".

"Why?" Loki asked confused.

Dahlia shrugged and brought her knees up to her chest and placed her chin on them, "after what Hermione said, it freaked Hela out. She's not here because she's breaking up with him to protect him from you and the boys. Probably giving him some stupid excuse". She then turned her head to look at her father and said, "she'll be heartbroken, and if you kill him, she goes through that for nothing. He's never been anything but a gentleman to her. He wouldn't even ask her to marry him until you came back but the whole prison thing stood in the way of that. Please don't kill him".

A few moments of silence passed until Loki sighed and rubbed his forehead and said, "do you have any idea what you're asking of me? If he loves her and knows her as much as you claim, he will look passed whatever lies she tells him and fight for her. She's my daughter, my little girl".

"I know what I'm asking," Dahlia said as she released her legs and let them lay straight, "I'm asking you to spare the life of the man your daughter loves. If he fights for her, which I hope he does, I'm not asking you to go easy on him. Make him prove he is worthy of being with her but give him, them, a chance to be together".

He took a deep breath before he gave in, "okay, fine. I won't kill him now but if he comes to me and asks for her hand, I won't make it easy".

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Dahlia said quickly and smiled as she leaped quickly into her father's arms, almost knocking him back.

He wrapped his arms tightly around her and kissed the side of her forehead as he said, "never tell Hela or Falcon of this conversation. Their actions should be their own…you are never courting or getting married do you understand? I won't lose my baby girl too".

She laughed as she pulled away then curled up to his side, her head leaning against his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her and she said, "okay, just as long as you give Hela a chance at happiness…oh". She moved her head quickly away and said quickly, "I forgot I have something else to ask you. Don't worry, it's not about boys, well it is-"

"No," he immediately said.

"But-"

"What did we just agree on?"

"But-"

"No courting".

"Neville's parents," she said quickly so he couldn't interrupt her again, "they were tortured into insanity by the Cruciatus Curse done by Bellatrix fourteen years ago and the healers here have done everything they can. I know you're bad at healing magic but I'm not that bad and Hela suggested asking if you could do anything to their minds. You're good at magic when it comes to the mind". Loki thought for a moment before he stood, holding Dahlia who shrieked as he picked her up, but he immediately put her down to her feet seconds later. "What are you doing?" she questioned.

"Well we have to do research. That means going back to them camp and getting books from your box," he held out his hand and she took it smiling as they began to walk down the hill. "JORA!" Loki shouted his son who was laying on the grass exhausted from training while his older brother continued to fight and let out his inner rage.

Jörmungandr lifted his head first before he stood and jogged towards them and said, "yes, papa".

"Healing the mind of mental tortures, do you think it can be healed?"

Jörmungandr seemed to think to himself for a moment before he answered, "it would depend on what damage had occurred to the brain and nerves and of course, the phycological damage caused. Why?"

"Your sister and I are going to attempt to solve such a thing. Two people tortured fourteen years ago under the Cruciatus Curse. By all magical means on this realm, they are lost causes. Do you want to help or," Loki smirked as he glanced over Jörmungandr's shoulder, "continue training?"

"Help," Jörmungandr said instantly, "definitely help. I don't know how Fenrir does extra training, it's a nightmare…anyway, I read twice as fast as either one of you, you need me".

Loki laughed and patted his shoulder and then guided both his children back to camp.

* * *

Hela had returned to the camp later that night, and immediately began to do paperwork at her desk saying that she was falling behind. She didn't want to return to Niflheim and be stuck in her office for days resolving the matter when she could be spending it with her family. She had brought with her two orbs of knowledge and had given the first one to Rowena and gave the second to Dahlia to teach her friends before they came to Niflheim. Loki, Dahlia and Jörmungandr had been reading books to find ways to heal Alice and Frank and they couldn't find a direct way to heal them. They had some ideas already, but they had to take into account their Midgardian physiology. Fenrir had finished his training and when he discovered what his other family members were doing, he quickly ran and said he had other plans. Which was untrue, but he did find Jonathan Evans playing a game of poker with a group consisting of a dark elf, light elf and two Vanirs, and joined them as Jonathan began to teach him to play. There was a moment of hesitation as Jonathan didn't know if grandparents teach their grandchildren such things as betting but with Fenrir's pleas to join, he quickly relented and showed him the Midgardian game which had become well known on Niflheim.

Hela's mood didn't escape the attention of Dahlia and Loki, but Dahlia couldn't say anything about her discussion with their father because of the promise she made. She wanted to hug her sister and tell her that she could be with Falcon, but she couldn't. Loki, like his youngest daughter, wanted to make his daughter happy but he had to look at the long-term consequences of things. Parents on all realms and planets did the same, thinking of their children's future before their present emotional happiness. If they didn't, parents wouldn't send their children to school when they begged and pleaded that they didn't want to go and even cry about it. They sent them because they know of the future it will bring them: a safer, happier future with stability. Well, that was the idea, but it didn't work for everyone.

When dinner was ready and being served around the camp, Loki and Jörmungandr left the tent but Dahlia hesitated behind them and looked to Hela who was still sat at her desk. Loki glanced between his daughters and gave his youngest a nod before he left, knowing she'd help cheer Hela up. With the flap closed and the tent silent, Dahlia walked towards Hela's desk and said, "so, you did it then?"

Hela only nodded as she continued to write and kept her head down.

"I take it didn't go well. Your eyes were red when you came in…you've been crying".

The Queen just shrugged.

Dahlia sighed and then ripped the quill out of Hela's hand and threw it across the tent, droplets of ink falling to the floor as Hela stood immediately, and exclaimed, "what was that for?"

Dahlia folded her arms and said, "talk to me".

Hela just turned away and walked to pick up her quill but as she turned back, Dahlia had moved around her desk and stood in front of the chair, so she couldn't sit back down. With every move to get around her, Dahlia copied them to stop her. Eventually, Hela said frustrated, "you're acting like a child, stop it".

"I am a child," Dahlia remarked with a smirk, "remember? I don't want you to be sad, tell me how I can help".

"You can't," Hela said as she shrugged, "I will just have to get over it, as they say".

"You can't just get over love".

"I can try," Hela said as tears began to build up in her eyes, which made Dahlia sigh and she reached out for her older sister's hand and held it tightly before pulling her in for a tight hug.

"I have faith that this will all work out, I know it will. I'm here if you need to talk, you know I love you".

Dahlia could feel Hela nod against her shoulder and said, "I love you too".

The sisters then pulled away. Hela wiped a stray tear away and took a few deep breaths as both sisters attempted to smile and Dahlia offered, "how about I go get us both something to eat and I'll tell dad and the boys not to come in here until tonight? I'll say we need to have girl talk or something and they don't want to hear it". Hela laughed and nodded.

* * *

Authors note: Please review.


	50. Chapter 50: Mother and Son

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Avengers.

Authors note: Thank you to all of those of you who reviewed. Welcome to the new followers and favourites.

* * *

Chapter 50: Mother and Son

 _To my dear Severus,_

 _I'm sorry. I've wanted to say that for twenty years, since the day I left you with Tobias, since the day I died, but no matter how much I wanted to say it, I never could. Since the day you were born, all I ever wanted was to be there for you, to protect you, but I couldn't even do that when it came to the likes of Tobias. After my parents died, I was so alone and then I met Tobias and I thought he loved me and we got married and had you and that's when I told him about my magic, our magic. You know the laws about Muggles being told. It was only then I saw Tobias' true self, the hatred he felt about our magic, about anything he couldn't understand, and I know now, I should have taken you and ran. I should have used the Prince family fortune to take care of you and maybe then, I wouldn't have died, and you wouldn't resent me._

 _I was watching over you, when you were told about my death and when you came home, I was watching over you and I saw you screaming at the world, saying that you hated me and that I abandoned you. I guess I did because I should have fought harder to survive, I was just so tired that I couldn't fight Tobias anymore. I saw you push everyone away and consume yourself with the dark magic I taught you to protect yourself with and I hate myself that my death did that._

 _Don't mistake my words with hate for who you have become, I am proud of who you are. The youngest potions master in history, I am so proud. You didn't let the mistreatment of Tobias hold you back and followed your passion and I'm glad you didn't tell him about the key to the Prince vault I hid in your potions book, that money is yours and yours alone and I'm glad he never discovered it. I wish you could have followed your dreams of travelling the world, but I know about the promise you have made. I will not go into it, in case this letter falls into the wrong hands, but I know your place is not teaching students and it doesn't make you happy and I know that she would agree with me. You've sacrificed so much, my little prince, taking orders, hiding secrets, showing the world one person while hiding your true self. It should not be this way. You should be able to make your own choices, live your own life and not feel trapped in a castle where you were tormented in as a child._

 _There is so much to say but it seems I'm coming to the end of my parchment. Please come see me. I'll be in the middle courtyard at midnight, so no one sees us, I just want to see you again but if you decide not to, it's okay. Just know, I love you, I've loved you since the moment I held you in my arms and whatever you decide, I will always love you._

 _All my love,_

 _Mum_

Snape had placed the letter on his desk, hidden between two books after Dahlia left as the thought of a letter from his mother was far beyond belief. He tried to make himself believe Dahlia was lying, that it was a prank on the grease-bat potions professor, but it was his mother's writing. He would recognise it anywhere as he still had a few of her letters, the last letters, she sent to him while he was at Hogwarts before she died. Throughout the day, he pondered on the unopened envelope in his office all day, as he taught those no good, no talent, waste of space children where less than a handful even had an appreciation or talent for the art of potions.

When it came to lunch and dinner, he tried to avoid speaking to anyone which didn't make much of a change, but Dumbledore noticed when Madame Pomfrey spoke to Snape about a potion in the making that could help cure Dragon Pox twice as fast, Snape said very little before brushing her off whereas before he would be speaking with the mediwitch. She was after all knowledgeable in the art of potion making because of her job. However, his brushing off seemed to attract the attention of Dumbledore, and Snape could tell his eyes kept on glancing at him until he left the Great Hall and returned to his office for the rest of the evening.

It was when he got back to his office that Snape sat at his desk and held the envelope in his hands, contemplating what was inside. It took him almost an hour before he opened it and when he did, he instantly sighed and brushed a hand over his forehead as there were words written there and not a prank that said 'gotcha, you greasy bat'. It was his mother's writing and even her own nickname for him which only he knew. She called Tobias by his name and not dad or father as she knew he hated him being his father and would often call him Tobias when the man wasn't around to anger him.

When he finally read the letter, it was like everything around him had disappeared and he held his breath as he didn't want to miss a word but he read so quickly that he had to go back and reread certain parts of the letter. As he finished reading, he dropped the letter on his desk and sighed heavily as tears began to flow out of his eyes and down his cheeks. He wasn't the scary potions professor in that moment, it seemed all his emotions of him as a teen returned; the emotions of losing his mother without saying goodbye, without even knowing how she died, returned. If anyone, student or professor, was to enter his office in that moment, he would more than likely hex them and wouldn't care about the consequences, even if it was Dumbledore.

His mother was there, at the castle, well at the death camp exactly but she was on castle grounds. She was there, he could talk to her, ask her what really happened all those years ago but as he wiped his tears away and truly began to think about seeing his mother, the nerves kicked in. It was easy to say she was proud of him in a letter but face to face, looking at the dark man he had become, knowing about the mark on his arm, maybe she would rethink her letter and be disappointed and hate him.

These same thoughts are the same ones that passed through his head for almost five hours. The pros and cons of seeing her but he hadn't even made a decision when he looked to the clock on the wall to see it was midnight. His body began to move towards the door instinctively, not even deciding to see her, but he had convinced himself he would know when he got to the courtyard whether or not he should see her.

It was when he got to the entrance of said courtyard, however, that he hid towards the side of the door as he heard two feminine voices, both so very familiar to him that took him back to his childhood.

"What if he hates me? What if he doesn't show? What if he still blames me for everything?" It was the voice of his mother.

"Calm down, he's three minutes late that's all," said the calming voice of Violet Evans, "you told me yourself how big and complicated this castle is".

His mother began to breathe heavy and he could hear her as she said, "maybe this was a bad idea, maybe I should just wait until he dies, yeah…why do I feel like I'm having a panic attack?"

"Okay, you need to calm down, now. I didn't get a chance to say goodbye to Lily the first or second time because I was stupid enough to believe that I could always see her but look…she went to Valhalla and I'm living on what if's. War is happening here, you know that, so you don't know what's going to happen, especially if Severus insists on being a part of this war. Don't go back to Niflheim living on what if's".

Eileen sighed, "but what if he hates me?"

"Then you know. You've spent the last twenty years watching over him, wanting to speak to him, to tell him the truth, and now you have a chance. He's an adult now, his opinion probably won't be the same as when he was sixteen".

Eileen took a few deep breaths then said, "okay…how do I look?"

Violet laughed and said, "fine…like a mother who's nervous about seeing her son".

Snape then came around the doorway, believing that was the best time for him to enter as he thought it wrong to be eavesdropping on the pair and just like that, he froze to the spot seeing two people he never thought he would see again.

"Seven minutes late, Severus. Do we need to tell you what punctuality means?" Violet joked with a smile and Eileen smacked her arm and glared at her friend. Violet held up her hands and said, "alright I'm leaving. Have fun". She smiled at Severus before she walked out of the courtyard and back to the camp.

"Hello, Severus," said Eileen as she stayed in her spot very much like Snape, waiting for him to take the first step.

Snape stood still for a few moments before talking slow steps towards his mother. It was clear that she hadn't aged a day. She was never the most attractive person, even when she was at Hogwarts, she was still tall and thin, but in a way looked healthier at the same time. She didn't have messy and knotted hair through the years of it being pulled at and ripped out but it was down and flowed to her sides. She didn't look cross or sullen or sour but had a hint of a smile on her face and for the first time, Snape saw her without bruises or cuts or hunched over because her back hurt. Even with her blue tinted dead skin, she stood straight and had a hint of a smile on her face and a gleam in her eyes. She was happy.

He stopped when he was about ten feet away from her and said, "Mother…"

She wanted him to make the first move, but she also wanted to hold him and couldn't contain herself anymore, so she closed the gap quickly between them and wrapped her arms around her son. She may be tall, but he was taller, so she had to stand on her tip toes in order to rest her chin on his shoulder. It took him a few moments before he wrapped his own arms around his mother. "I missed you," she said.

"I missed you too," he said as if all the barriers regarding the horrid potions master fell. She then pulled away but stayed close enough to cup his face between her hands as she tried to memorise his every feature. "Mother, what happened?" her movements froze, and her smile faded slightly. "Tobias told me you died of an infection or something, he wouldn't answer me, and I couldn't find out the truth. What happened?"

Her hands fell from his face and she looked to the ground before she looked back up and smiled, "how about we walk and talk? I don't want you to get cold stood out here".

He gave her a slight nod and she linked her arm around his as they made their way back inside. She knew she needed to tell him, so she didn't wait and couldn't stand the silence of his unanswered question.

"It was an infection," she said, and Snape looked to her as they walked, "but it wasn't what Tobias told you. He was out late one night, I was cleaning the house before he got home but I got a phone call from Joshua, the bartender at the pub. Well Tobias had taken the truck, he would never listen when I told him not to drive that thing, especially drinking, but I'm sure you remember how he was. Anyway, he refused to leave the truck and said he wanted to drive it home, but he was so far out of it, Joshua took his keys off of him and called me. I came and got the keys and when we got into the truck, I thought Tobias would just pass out until we got home but…he didn't".

Snape placed his other hand over his mother's that was linked to his and gave her a comforting squeeze which she smiled at.

"Anyway, while I was driving back home, he got angry that I was driving the truck and said that he could do it. He began to fight me at the wheel and we were driving past the park and I couldn't stop him. We hit the curb and the wheel flew off and we crashed into a fallen tree and," her left hand went to her stomach and she paused a second as Severus looked down and she continued, "a piece of a branch went into my stomach and I passed out. I woke up in a Muggle hospital a few days later, Tobias by my side acting like the devoted and worried husband. I spent a week in hospital and they sent me home stitched up and on antibiotics for any infection but-"

"Muggle medicine doesn't always work," Snape interrupted, already knowing where it was going.

"Exactly," Eileen said, "I got an infection and my stitches broke more than once and Tobias wouldn't let me go to St. Mungo's or call for help. All the letters I sent to you, he would read them beforehand in case I asked you for help. He may have been an abusive bastard, but even he knew how talented you were at potions. Still are. He snapped my wand and I was too weak to fight him and I guess the infection just got the better of me and I died…I don't know really what happened after that. I just remember the afterlife, meeting Death and then going to Niflheim. I can't remember how long it was, but I had to go through induction before I could get a looking glass to look in on you. After that, I think I watched you for weeks to make sure you were okay".

She smiled at him and leaned against him for a moment before he said, "meeting Death? Niflheim? Induction? Even with that god being here, its…"

"Confusing," Eileen said and let off a small laugh, "I know. It's hard to understand but it becomes your normal when you die. Seeing people from other realms, them being your neighbours is the normal. It's hard to explain when you haven't been there, but I guess it relieved some weight. Gave me a new start, but I could never let you go. Most people only check their looking glass every once in a while, when they've been gone as long as I have, but I couldn't let you go. I checked in on you every day".

They stopped walking and Eileen unhooked her arm from Snape's and turned to her side, as did he so they stood in front of one another.

"I'm so proud of you," she said smiling brightly.

Snape looked down in regret and said, "you clearly don't know everything I've done".

She raised her hand and tilted his chin up and said, "I know more than you think-"

"I had him killed," Snape interrupted, "Tobias. I was so angry then when they were recruiting me for…" he couldn't say it, "they heard I was good at potions, the Dark Lord heard it and they wanted me to join them. I was so angry at him that when they asked if there was anything they could do for me, I told them his name".

"You don't have to say anymore," Eileen said as she reached for his hand and held it in hers and kissed it, "I know, I watched it all. After everything he did to us, I'm not surprised. No one blames you for it. He's on Niflheim suffering for what he did".

"He's there with you," Snape snapped, not meaning to but not wanting his mother near his childhood monster.

"No, no," she said quickly as he tried to move his hand out of hers, "he's in a different place to me. He's in Mareritt, it's in the south and boarded off from the rest of us. It's a place where those who have done wrong suffer. I live in Lykke, where everyone is happy. The Queen has a thing about children so after what he did to you, Tobias got a long sentence there. It'll be another three years before he can even apply for freedom from there but even then, everything is decided by the Queen and the Council, so he may remain there…the laws are different, I am no longer his wife, I no longer go by the name Snape, I'm Eileen Prince again. Even if he becomes free, he wouldn't dare come near me".

"Hell…"

"Yes, that's what some people call Mareritt. It translates to nightmare in English and everyone's experience there is different".

They then heard the sounds of footsteps and giggling so Snape took a step away from his mother and looked down the hall to see a group of sixth years sneaking around. Snape put a finger to his lips to tell his mother to be quiet and they approached quickly but quietly. The six students jumped when they saw Snape and he barked, "One hundred points from Gryffindor and Ravenclaw and detention with Filch tomorrow. BACK TO YOUR TOWERS!".

The students quickly turned and ran back in the direction of the stairs leading to the towers but not before they saw Eileen and they all froze for a moment before one of them, a Ravenclaw boy, tapped them on their shoulders and nudged them in the direction of the stairs. Snape could hear them questioning who the woman was and why she was with him and Snape knew that with big mouths like the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws who loved to gossip, it wouldn't be long before both houses knew about his mother. Not long after that, so would the other two houses and if his Slytherins knew better and feared him, they'd know better than to add to the gossip.

He felt a hand on his right arm and looked to see his mother smiling at him as she said, "they're just children. You can't tell me you and Lily never sneaked out of your dorms at night to work on some potion you created and don't lie to me, you used to sneak out of the house and get the Knight Bus to Diagon Alley".

While his mother smiled at the memories of her young son and his best friend, Snape showed no emotion, even in front of his mother, as the memories of Lily and the times they had together were clouded in his betrayal.

Eileen sensed this and moved her hand down his arm to link her fingers with his and said, "how about we go to your office? You can show me what you're working on".

He gave her a nod and they both began to walk towards the dungeons. They woke a few portraits along the way by accident and it seemed that the closer they got to the dungeon, more portraits were awake. Snape knew instantly that the portraits were gossiping and waking the others to actually see someone of the dead as many portraits hadn't yet and only heard what the students and professors had said around them.

When they got to the dungeon stairs, Eileen smiled as she looked around as she remembered when she was a Slytherin student and all the fun she had at Hogwarts. It was when they got to the bottom of the stairs and rounded the corner did they see someone they very much wished they didn't walking towards them. With his long white beard, twinkling blue eyes, half-moon spectacles and colourful crimson red robes, it seemed that Dumbledore had been waiting outside of Snape's office to speak to him, clearly believing that would be where Snape would be at that time of night.

"Ah, Severus," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling under the candlelight hallway. The three of them stopped when they were ten feet from one another, Dumbledore clearly surprised with the guest while Snape wanted to keep her a secret until he could find out more answers to his questions. "Mrs Snape, I was not expecting you," Dumbledore said as he looked between mother and son.

"It's Prince," Eileen pointed out and she almost glared at the headmaster.

"Forgive an old man," Dumbledore said with a small smile, "if memory serves me, you were especially adept at potions and charms when you were a student here, and who can forget Gobstones. You were captain, I don't believe we've had a good game in many years".

"That was a long time ago," Eileen said simply as she knew that behind the blue-eyed twinkling man was a manipulative man who would kill a child. "If you'd excuse us-"

Dumbledore interrupted, "I must say, Severus, you seemed awfully distracted at dinner. I feared something was wrong-"

Eileen couldn't help but scoff and said, "like him being under the Cruciatus Curse spying for you". Both men looked at her, one in surprise and one in shame. "Yes, I know. We have a way of seeing our loved ones on Niflheim".

"Ms Prince-" Dumbledore started but she wouldn't let him finish.

"Don't," she snapped, "when you die, you find out a lot more than what most living people won't want you to. You are just a man who once craved power so much that he lost someone he loved because of it," he looked shocked and horrified, "yes, she and your parents are on Niflheim. Most people move on and learn from their mistakes, but it seems like you keep making them and you seem to attract dark wizards and help in their creation, even if it was unintentional. But even now, you have a dark wizard you helped into the making which you can't control, and you send others to suffer…my son," she gestured to Severus, "does not deserve to be trapped by you using his best friend's death against him or the fate of Azkaban if he doesn't follow your orders. In the end, it's you that's using men, women and children, for crying out loud, to get what you want. If I was you, I would strongly consider changing your ways because at the end of the day, if you don't go to Valhalla it will be your soul that's judged on not just the actions you do, but what you force others to do. You're already in a bad place for your plan on killing Dahlia…now, excuse us".

Eileen grabbed Severus' hand and pulled him away from the headmaster and towards his office. It was when she opened the door and all but pushed her son in, did she look back to Dumbledore to see that he hadn't moved and was looking at her. She entered the room and almost slammed the door behind her, as if that would stop him from entering.

Eileen kept her hand on the door for a moment as she took a deep breath before she turned around and smiled, "so, what're you working on?"

Snape stood in front of the table in the centre of the room that he used for potion making but he stood frozen and looked at his mother as if uncovering some element of truth. He finally said, "what do you mean his plan to kill Dahlia?"

Eileen shrugged and said, "it doesn't mat-"

"It does," he interrupted, "almost fifteen years I've worked here, to make sure she is safe. Now you're telling me the man whose orders I've been following has been working against that".

Eileen sighed as she knew her son wasn't going to drop the subject, so she gestured to a stool, but he refused to sit and stayed stood where he was. She smiled slightly and said, "I don't know everything, just what Violet has told me. That all this time, it was a manipulation game that he has been playing. Leaving Dahlia outside of the magical world growing up so she would know very little when she entered it, so she would seek guidance, specifically his with his grandfather routine he does on students. The tasks in first year very easily overcome by a group of eleven-year olds. Her friends are an odd mix. A pureblood Weasley whose family is light and would follow Dumbledore in war, even if he isn't Dahlia's friend anymore, she has still been influenced by Ron and still has the twins. Their influence would make Dahlia trust him. A smart Muggle-born to help her in her challenges who would also influence her in Muggle-borns being allowed in the magical community. Rowena and Godric haven't stopped arguing when it comes to that girl as Rowena is adamant the girl should be a Ravenclaw but they created the hat to see beyond what they see and that's Godric's argument. Of course, Dahlia's own sorting is involved too…she was originally meant to be a Slytherin".

Snape's mouth dropped open slightly in disbelief.

Eileen laughed, "yes. But of course, meeting Ron earlier that day, he had already filled her head with rubbish about Slytherins being evil. From what Violet said, Dahlia told her that she had to almost beg the hat to put her somewhere else and in her second year, the hat continued and said she would have done well in Slytherin…Dumbledore is a Legilimens, it wouldn't be hard to influence the hat to put all three of them in the same house".

He was surprised but said, "what does that have to do with her being killed?"

Eileen shook her head slightly as she walked towards him and stood within reach, "I don't know. Perhaps it has something to do with the prophecy, but Violet was distraught when she told me. She said that Dahlia believed she has to die for Voldemort to die and that it was Dumbledore's plan to make her feel isolated all these years, so she would one day become a sacrificial lamb…she was quite angry and almost stormed up to this castle to make sure Dumbledore knew what Dahlia's family thought of that".

Snape almost laughed at the thought of an angry Mrs Evans doing that and he knew if it happened, it would be really amusing.

"She's your goddaughter, did she tell you?" Eileen asked.

He looked away from his mother and said, "she's not".

"She is. You know you would have said yes if Lily had come to you. I saw her, on Niflheim, she was so happy whenever she was there, she didn't have to pretend she was in a relationship with that Potter boy. She could be herself. She missed you though, she told me what happened, and she regretted never having spoken to you, to tell you that she forgave you. Not just for calling her that word but for Voldemort about the prophecy".

He flinched slightly at the name, "don't say that name".

"It's just a name. She wrote you letters, complaining about being married, finally having seen that the boy she dated for a short time was exactly the man you thought he was. Letters about the plan using James as a cover and how she wished she could tell you about Loki. She always had faith that you didn't go dark and even after she found out about the prophecy, she kept that faith. Lily would have died, even if you didn't tell him the prophecy, Peter would have told him…don't blame yourself. A piece of Lily is still here, she lives on in Dahlia". Eileen then glanced behind him to see the two vials that Dahlia had given him earlier that day and said, "that was her idea, the potions for the mark and Crucio, she's a good girl".

Eileen reached for his left arm and Snape tried to move it away quickly but failed. She held on tight as she began to roll up his sleeve, even with his plea of "mother, don't".

When the dark mark was revealed to her, she brushed the tips of her fingers over it and said, "he gives this mark to his followers to taint them and their magic in the most twisted way. So even if he isn't there, he still has control over them". She leaned up to kiss his cheek and said, "you've risen above his control, you're a better man than you give yourself credit for. You have a way out, please my little prince, take it".

* * *

Authors note: Please review.


	51. Chapter 51: Family Fun Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Avengers.

Authors note: Thank you to those of you who reviewed and welcome to the new followers and favourites.

* * *

Chapter 51: Family Fun Day

The next day, none of the Gryffindor girls expected to be woken early as the majority of the mornings they had free periods which most spent catching up on sleep but even Hermione who would be up studying or doing some homework, was woken rather early. They heard someone moving around and opening drawers as if searching for something, but Hermione woke quickly as she heard it coming from Dahlia's bed next to her. "Dahlia," she said as she blinked awake, "what're you doing?"

"Looking for my Exploding Snap cards," she said as she closed her trunk a bit too loudly.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?" Lavender said loudly and almost screamed and the other three girls shot up in their beds and looked at Dahlia.

Dahlia rolled her eyes and said, "oh, relax. It's not like I have a soldier with me…he's downstairs," the Gryffindor girls, except Hermione, glanced to the door.

"You shouldn't be here," Lavender said.

Dahlia sighed as she stood in her long amethyst coloured dress with silver cross-stitching across the neckline and on the bottom of her sleeves. She also wore a silver belt with her sword, wand, and a small pouch. Her locket was hanging proudly and freely in the centre of her chest like she hadn't been able to do before and her hair was pinned slightly to the side as it flowed in curls.

"If I remember, I'm a Gryffindor and this is also my room," Dahlia said as she crossed her arms with a small smirk.

While some of the girls just glanced down to the sword, Lavender pushed the covers off herself and stood and said, "like you're a Gryffindor. All the stuff Professor Odinson told us about your dad-"

"Thor is a big-headed fool," Dahlia almost snapped, "if you listen to him about everything regarding the nine realms then you're more stupid than you look".

Lavender gasped as some of the other girls smiled and Fay even let off a small laugh as she and Louise looked to one another. Parvati sat up in bed and reached over to her bedside drawers and brought out a pack of Exploding Snap cards. "Here," she said to Dahlia, "you let me borrow them a few weeks ago".

Dahlia unwrapped her arms and gave a small smile to Parvati as she collected her Exploding Snap cards before walking back to her own bedside drawers. She opened it and collected a few Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes products before putting them and her cards in her pouch which clearly had an extendable charm. "Are you coming to breakfast?" Hermione asked.

"No," Dahlia said as she closed the drawer, "having a family day, I only came to the castle to get some things. I wanted to teach the boys exploding snap and," she smirked, "maybe give them some delicious sweets".

Hermione laughed, "will they even work?"

"We'll see," Dahlia said as she walked back towards the entrance to the dorm, "sorry for waking you early," she said as she closed the door.

She didn't even make it down a step before Lavender said loud enough for her to hear, "IT'S ONLY 7:30!"

When she reached the bottom of the stairs there were no students in sight, only Akio standing like the soldier he is near the entrance to the common room. He turned his head when she took the final step and asked, "returning to camp, Princess?"

Dahlia nodded but as she walked towards him asked, "Akio, quick question. Say if I was to give my brothers prank sweets that should change their appearance, would they work?"

Akio answered instantly as if no thought was needed, "your brothers' biology is different to yours. Although you have the same father, your mothers were of different origins. The sweets you speak of may work on you, because of your mother's Midgardian biology, but may have different affects or none at all on them because they do not possess that Midgardian biology".

"Soooo, they could still work?" she smirked.

"A possibility," he said simply.

"Excellent," she said happily then began to walk to the exit with a slight spring in her step as Akio followed.

* * *

"That didn't happen," Dahlia laughed as they were setting up blankets next to the Great Lake on the other side of the castle to the camp. Loki, Fenrir, Jörmungandr and Jonathan were carrying the bags while Violet was carrying the picnic basket and Hela and Dahlia were setting the large picnic blanket on the ground.

"It did," Fenrir laughed, "he was about four hundred and thirty, I think, and he wrapped himself up the tree and got onto one of the higher branches but was too scared to get down. He even turned himself back into his natural form and hugged the branch and cried".

They all laughed as Jörmungandr glared at his older brother for mentioning the time he was stuck up a tree but blushed under embarrassment.

"Please tell me you got him down fast," Violet said as she placed a hand of comfort on Jörmungandr's arm, hoping it wouldn't embarrass him.

"Of course," Loki said with a smile, "after about ten minutes of trying to persuade him to come down, the servant watching them finally came and got me. I was trying to teach Hela how to control her magic that had started coming through. Anyway, by the time I got there, Fenrir had thought it would be a bright idea to try to play hero".

"See, brother," Fenrir said to Jörmungandr, "I tried to save you".

Jörmungandr scoffed and said, "if I remember correctly, you got stuck in the tree with me. Some hero".

The girls only laughed louder as Fenrir opened and closed his mouth to defend himself but what his brother said was true and made him turn red too. Loki added, "okay, okay, you both got stuck up a tree. You were both young children, you weren't to know you couldn't get down".

Hela and Dahlia had put the blanket down and used a few rocks to hold it down in the corners before going in one of the bags the boys were holding and brought out picnic cushions. They had moved all the rocks from under the blanket but the rocky sandy surface next to the lake wasn't the most comfortable, yet it offered an enchanting view of the lake and hill.

After setting everything down, they all sat down on their own cushions as Violet began to pour them all drinks and set some fruit down, the rest of the food was for later. Fenrir asked once he was handed his goblet, "so, let's hear some funny stories about baby Dahlia".

"No," Dahlia said instantly and looked quickly to her grandparents, father and sister, "don't you dare".

"Oh, come on," Jörmungandr said, "you heard one about us".

"Weren't the whole finding out about Fen and Jora stuffed animals enough," Dahlia whined.

Hela laughed as the adults smiled and said as she placed a grape in her mouth, "so you found out about them…Storytime then, so Dahlia was about fourteen months old". Dahlia dove to cover her sister's mouth at the amusement of the others, but Hela grabbed her arms and held her tightly in Dahlia's struggle, to stop her. She continued with the story, "she was going through a phase of developing her stubborn personality and her favourite word at that time was no. So, she was playing in the living room at that house in Godric's Hollow and Lily had cut up some fruit and put it in a plastic bowl for her. Dahlia, however, didn't want to pick at the fruit herself but wanted to be fed because she wouldn't let go of her precious Fen and Jora animals".

At this, everyone but Dahlia laughed, and Dahlia stopped struggling and just leaned into her sister as the embarrassment began to kick in and she closed her eyes.

"I didn't mind feeding her, but Lily said she wasn't going to raise a spoilt little witch and Dahlia would learn that even though papa and I would give her everything she wanted, she shouldn't have everything she asks for on demand. Dahlia refused to put down Fen and Jora and kept on saying no, no matter what we told her. And so, for about twenty minutes, Dahlia cried and even called out dada thinking he'd come and give in," Hela and the others laughed as Loki looked to his youngest who seemed to want to hide in her sister's arms.

Loki shrugged and said, "probably".

Hela continued, "so after about twenty minutes, she stopped crying as Lily sat there holding the bowl and it finally sunk in that she wasn't going to get what she wanted. She put the stuffed Fen and Jora to her side and reached out for the bowl with her lip sticking out in disproval and Lily happily handed it over. Of course, when she was finished she dropped the bowl and hugged the Fen and Jora stuffed animals and just glared at the two of us".

Hela unwrapped her arms from around her sister and Dahlia sat up as she glared at her sister ad said, "I hate you".

"Love you too," Hela said sweetly as she took a sip of her drink and Dahlia's glare broke as she smiled.

Dahlia, however, turned to her father and said, "so stories about Hela…"

It was now the Goddess of Death who looked horrified as Loki said, "like you being sick in her mouth".

Fenrir almost choked on his drink while Jörmungandr cringed and said, "what?"

Violet jumped in and said, "Hela learned the unfortunate way not to lie down and hold a six-month-old in the air and laugh with her mouth open at the same time".

Hela and Dahlia cringed as the boys laughed and Dahlia said, "sorry".

"No wonder your breath smells," Fenrir said, and Hela gasped and threw an apple at him which he caught easily and took a bite.

"Alright, no throwing," Loki said, "so Hela story…how about this one, when she was three hundred and sixty, which would seem like a toddler to you, I was giving her a bath and when I got her out and wrapped her in a towel, I turned my back for a few seconds to empty the tub. When I turn back she's gone but the towel is on the floor".

"Oh no," Hela said as she covered her face as she remembered the story, thankfully not the actual life experience of it.

"So, I run out of the bathroom," Loki continued, "I can't see her anywhere and all I can think is I've got a naked child running around". Everyone laughed while Hela groaned. "It took me thirty minutes to find her and it seems I wasn't the first as Fenrir here," he gestured to his eldest who looked confused about what part he played, "had found her first. It seems that Hela had disappeared and went to the play room where not only Fenrir and Jora were but also other children".

Dahlia burst out laughing and Hela said, "kill me and my soul now".

"Fenrir, however, thought it was a good idea to take off his own clothes, except his briefs, and give them to his sister before pulling her back towards our rooms. So, when I found them, I had one child wet and in her brother's clothes and another just in his briefs. By the evening, it seemed like everyone in Asgard heard and joked about it".

They laughed and fell into a comfortable silence for a moment before Dahlia looked nervously at her grandparents and asked, "what was mum like as a kid?"

Violet and Jonathan smiled before they glanced to one another and Jonathan said, "very open-minded, brave, incredibly stubborn-"

"Trouble," Violet jumped in.

Jonathan scoffed and said, "I wouldn't say trouble".

"She almost got expelled from school in the first three months".

"WHAT?" Hela and Dahlia exclaimed while the boys looked shocked and Loki smirked as if he wasn't surprised.

Violet sighed and said, "it was when she first started year 1, she was five at the time. She was the only girl in her class to have red hair and there was this specific boy that wasn't the nicest about it. Lily didn't let it bother her and just rolled her eyes whenever he said anything but two months in, there was a new girl. This girl was attacked by a dog when she was a toddler and had markings on her right cheek and she couldn't open her right eye properly. Emily, I think her name was, was shy and wouldn't stand up for herself. The kids were cruel, all except Lily who befriended the girl, but one day, the same boy who picked on Lily for her red hair pushed Emily over and Lily…well".

Jonathan smiled as if he was proud and said, "punched him so hard she broke his nose in two places".

"Go mum," Dahlia said as she laughed and everyone except Violet looked proud.

The grandmother rolled her eyes and said, "don't get me wrong, I am proud, but she could have handled the situation differently".

Fenrir began to whisper to Jörmungandr who glanced to his sister which made them nervous, but it seemed they didn't have time to react as the boys jumped to them and grabbed them around the waist before walking towards the lake. The grandparents and Loki laughed as Jörmungandr carried Dahlia bridal style while Fenrir had managed to swing Hela over his shoulder.

"Put me down," Hela commanded.

"Of course," Fenrir said as he reached the water's edge and walked a few more feet before he dropped her into the water. They laughed as she just sat there, glaring at her older brother as her dress was drenched in lake water.

"Don't even think about it," Dahlia said as she wrapped her arms tightly around Jörmungandr's neck as he was about to drop her. "Seriously-" she screeched as she was dropped onto her front into the water, her dress, face and hair all covered before she managed to sit in the water up to her chest.

Violet, Jonathan and Loki laughed as the girls were drenched and glared at the boys and then they splashed the boys as Hela said, "camp is on the other side of the castle, we didn't bring spare clothes".

"You wanted to swim," Dahlia added, "you could have told us first before ruining our clothes. We have stuff on under our dresses if we wanted to swim".

The boys looked quickly to each other before they shrugged and Jörmungandr said, "you didn't tell us".

They girls stood and walked back to shore and they quickly began to remove their outer dresses, revealing a thinner knee-high dress underneath with pants. The girls handed their dresses to Violet as the boys threw their shirts and outer pants off, showing thinner shorter pants underneath. The boys quickly began to swim away as the girls ran back into the water for revenge.

Dahlia and Hela swam about two hundred feet out when the boys disappeared. They began to tread water as they looked around but then they were pushed back by the waves as Jörmungandr broke the water's surface in his snake form, the water dripping from him, the sun reflecting off him so brightly that they almost didn't see Fenrir hanging onto his brother and letting go to drop into the water.

"You have got to try that," Fenrir said happily, forgetting about revenge.

"Oh yeah," Hela said as she jumped on him as if she was attempting to drown him.

Jörmungandr changed back and laughed, "come on, it was only some fun".

Dahlia then decided to jump on his back but Jörmungandr quickly turned into his snake form and she gripped on tightly, her fingers digging into his scales, but she couldn't hang on long and fell to the water. Even as she crashed hard, she whooped and said, "Fen's right, you have to try it".

Jörmungandr turned back and laughed and asked, "have you seen the Merpeople colony?"

"When they try to stop me from rescuing people, I'm sure I'd remember," Dahlia said sarcastically.

The four siblings swam to one another and Jörmungandr asked excited, "do want to see it?"

Fenrir frowned and said, "not all of us can turn into a snake and hold our breath for long".

Jörmungandr smirked and looked to his sisters and said, "and magic won't be able to help with that issue?"

The girls looked to one another and smiled before they looked back to their brothers and Dahlia said, "I used Gillyweed in the Triwizard Tournament. I grew gills and webbed between my fingers and toes, I could breathe for an hour underwater. There's also the Bubblehead Charm which causes a bubble to form over your head, so you can breathe…I haven't read anything in my Aseir books about breathing underwater, have you?" she looked to Hela. Hela just smiled as she looked between her siblings.

Five minutes later, the three siblings were holding on tightly to the scales of Jörmungandr as he swam through the water, not as fast as he could in case his siblings let go. The three siblings held on tight and breathed normally, bubbles floating to the surface as if they had an unlimited amount of oxygen in their bodies. They swam past the giant squid, or it swam rather quickly away from them as if it feared them and surprisingly, they saw the Slytherin dormitory. Dahlia quickly remembered that not only did the Slytherin dorms lie in the dungeons but had very large windows that looked out beneath the Great Lake, giving the dorms a more mysterious feeling once inside.

Of course, she didn't really appreciate the inside when she used Polyjuice Potion in the second year, but she could imagine the creatures and views they must see on a daily basis. Seeing a giant snake swimming past the windows carrying three passengers did attract attention and Dahlia noticed several Slytherins at the windows watching while waving to others to look and she recognised a few. She wondered if they could truly make out who the people were in the dark water, it didn't take a genius to guess who the giant snake was but then again, with people like Crabbe and Goyle in Slytherin, maybe they did need someone to tell them.

They swam slowly for a while before reaching the Merpeople colony. A large familiar rock to Dahlia appeared before them, a painting of Merpeople on it carrying spears, and chasing what Dahlia believed to be the giant squid. The rock brought back memories for Dahlia, back to a year ago when she went past the very same rock in the tournament, following the Merpeople's song 'an hour long you'll have to look'. The cluster of crude stone dwellings stained in algae loomed on all sides. The windows were showing dark faces like they did the last time, with no resemblance at all to the paintings of mermaids that had been done, nor did they look like the sirens her brother had stayed with for so long. They had greyish skin and long, wild, dark-green hair with yellow eyes and yellow broken teeth. As they entered their territory by passing the stone, Dahlia almost expected them to attack them with their spears but as they began to emerge from the caves and soon appeared all around them, they didn't attack but looked curiously at the guests.

Dahlia looked to Fenrir and Hela who were looking around amazed, but Hela noticed the Merpeople's looks too and looked to Dahlia just as cautioned. Jörmungandr suddenly stopped when it came to the merversion of a village square and a crowd of Merpeople were gathered, more joining by the second. It was clear why Jörmungandr stopped when she realised the Merchieftaness Murcus was standing, or in this case swimming, not too far in front of him, holding her spear by her side with two other Merpeople by her side. She seemed to be analysing Jörmungandr but then didn't look into his eyes but down, as if to look to his chest. There lay the Sapphire of the Ocean, the necklace stayed hung around his neck, even in snake form, and hadn't moved since Princess Seraphina had placed it there.

Murcus then swam closer then stopped and it looked as if she bowed her head to Jörmungandr and he returned the compliment. She then spoke, "friend of the sea, protector, the one known as King of Serpents, you protected our cousins in the Greek waters, for that we are grateful…you are welcomed," she shrieked and suddenly all the Merpeople around them shrieked and raised their spears.

Murcus then swam away to join her colony and they began to sing. The humming started first before they sang and this time, it was much sweeter and less creepy than it was during the tournament. Dahlia didn't know if that was because the tournament sang a song about losing a friend or not, but it definitely sent shivers down her spine and it wasn't from the water.

 _Over the waves,_

 _Deep within the sea_

 _We give our trust to you._

 _Protector you are,_

 _Wherever you go_

 _One with the sea for eternity._

 _Never to part_

 _Strong and loyal,_

 _Never to be contained_

 _And wherever the storm may blow_

 _You will find allies in the sea._

 _Wherever you go,_

 _Your story will never fade,_

 _A part of the sea you shall always be._

The song had all four siblings surprised but honoured for Jörmungandr and some were starting to question just what happened to their brother to give him such allies. They couldn't stay long before of the spell, which caused Hela to pat Jörmungandr and point up when she had his attention, signalling that they didn't have long. Jörmungandr looked back to the colony and they sang again as Murcus bowed her head slightly once more. They then swam away.

It took a few minutes to get back to where they originally started and fortunately they did just in time as they reached the edge of the water and three of the siblings gulped in precious air while Jörmungandr turned back into his human form. They all then heard whistling and looked to the shore to see their father whistling and he shouted, "YOU'VE BEEN GONE MORE THAN AN HOUR, COME BACK!".

As they began to swim back to the shore, Fenrir said to Jörmungandr, "I think you need to tell us the story behind that necklace, brother".

"Not now," Jörmungandr said as he glanced to the girls.

They swam to the shore to see two fires, one was in front of the picnic blanket to keep them warm, it was spring, and it did tend to be still chilly in Scotland. Another fire was about ten feet away with the girls' dresses and boys' clothes laying on the floor beside it, drying off. They walked out of the water and were instantly passed towels which they wrapped around themselves as they sat down on the blanket closest to the fire. While Loki was putting a few more sticks in the fire, Violet and Jonathan were setting food on small plates around the blankets. Chicken, crackers, sandwiches, pastries, salads and fruits with dips, cakes and a bottle of wine were all present and of course, it didn't take long for them to dig in.

The boys obviously ate more than the girls but Fenrir and Jörmungandr were growing boys, they needed more. The clothes dried rather quickly so they got changed back into their normal clothes and by that time, there was very little food left but they did find ways to entertain themselves. Hela and Jörmungandr, then Dahlia and Fenrir, teamed up against one another in a blueberry catching competition. Fenrir seemed hyped and very competitive which made Dahlia roll her eyes and look to her sister and whisper, "of course I'm teamed with Mr. Hyper".

"Okay, the rules," Loki said sat by Violet who was taking pictures with a very old camera, something you would see in a museum but may be still in use in the magical world. Loki said, "girls throw the berries and the boys have to catch them in their mouths. Boys, keep your hands behind your back so no cheating. Each time they're caught, you take a step back. Winner...gets bragging rights". He then said quietly so only violet and Jonathan could hear, "and with these four, they'll never stop bragging".

Violet said, "you ready. Three, two, one, go!"

Suddenly, there were flying berries in the air, where they landed in the boy's mouth and they had less than a moment to swallow, the time it took to take a step back before another one came their way. The Evans' and Loki were cheering but not for one particular person or team as that would be favouritism. It took five minutes before they finally ran out of blueberries and unfortunately, neither of the boys had missed the berries. Sure, Fenrir had to leap and drop to the ground to catch one that Dahlia threw a bit too low and Jörmungandr had to leap into the air to catch one Hela threw a little too high but neither of the boys failed.

"Wait, I have something," Dahlia said as she ran back to the blanket where she left her belt and looked into the pouch before bringing out some of the Weasleys' Wheezes sweets. Running back to Hela, she handed some over and said quietly, so quietly that Fenrir wouldn't be able to hear with his wolf hearing, "Weasley sweets".

Hela smirked for a moment as she remembered what her sister told her of their sweets but made her face neutral as she turned back to their brothers. Hela shouted, "SWEETS, THREE EACH THEN WE'RE OUT. IF YOU CATCH ALL THREE, IT'S A DRAW".

The boys nodded as Dahlia and Hela chose a sweet, Hela picking a blue out of her three as Dahlia picked a green one. They threw them up in the air in front of them to see how light they were before they threw them towards their brothers. They both caught them, and the two sisters sighed when it seemed to have no effect as their brothers swallowed them. They threw the other two, but it seemed Jörmungandr didn't catch the last one as he froze, as if thinking of something as Fenrir began to do a victory dance.

Hela said, "oh no," as she grabbed Dahlia's hand and pulled her and ran back to the blanket, sitting on either side of their father as it turned out the sweets did have an effect, and Jörmungandr felt it happen before the last sweet was thrown.

Fenrir's once wavy long brown hair stuck together and became bushy and red, not the kind of red the Weasleys were but red as in the Gyffindor Quidditch uniforms, his chin dropped and sagged, and numerous spots appeared all over his face. With Jörmungandr, his nose became extremely long and moles began to appear all over his face too.

They ran to the blanket when they realised what had been done and while Loki and the Evans' tried to keep their faces neutral, they couldn't help but smile. "Change us back," Fenrir demanded.

The girls cushioned themselves into their father's side and Dahlia laughed, "I can't. It changes on its own".

"How long?" Jörmungandr laughed.

She shrugged, "I honestly didn't know if it would work on you. On wizards it lasts about ten minutes".

"Papa," both the boys said and looked to their father to fix the issue.

The God of Mischief couldn't help but smile and tried to keep back a laugh as he looked between his four children and said, "I told you don't come complaining to me when they got their revenge for calling them crazy".

"We can't walk around like this," Fenrir said but then slowly his hair began to straighten, and the spots disappear, as were the effects on Jörmungandr.

Dahlia sighed and said, "a minute that's all. I thought it would last longer if it did work".

"Thank the Norns," the boys sighed as they all but dropped to the floor at great amusement of the others.

"Look, as peace I'll teach you a game," Dahlia said as she reached for her pouch, bringing out the Exploding Snap cards. "It's called Exploding Snap. Now because you don't have wands, you can't play the classical version of the game which is basically snap but you tap it with your wand. Second version is known as the patience game. Twenty cards, and you have to reveal them in pairs and you have to find two identical pictures. The cards then explode when you find them".

"Literally explode?" Jörmungandr asked.

Dahlia nodded, "it won't hurt you but…" she stressed, "it has been known to singe people's eyebrows".

Fenrir moved back slightly as his appearance had already been affected in the last ten minutes and he didn't want it happening again. Jörmungandr laughed at his brother and said, "afraid you'll lose, brother?"

Fenrir moved back into place, taking the challenge and said, "bring it on, little brother".

* * *

Authors note: I know some of you want to leave Hogwarts and move on in the story, but I'm not quite finished with Hogwarts yet. Please review.


	52. Chapter 52: Biology and Truths

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Avengers.

Authors note: Thank you to those of you who reviewed and welcome to the new followers and favourites.

* * *

Chapter 52: Biology and Truths

The family of seven returned to the camp at nightfall and all went their separate ways. Fenrir went to eat and drink more and talk to soldiers, while Hela went to speak to Akio to find out if anything had happened. Loki and Jörmungandr went back to the royal tent to look more into healing the Longbottoms, Violet and Jonathan went to check in with Eileen seeing if she was back in camp as she was spending the day at the castle with Severus, even if he was teaching. But the founders were also spending time at the castle, assessing it as they said, so it wasn't like Eileen was the only dead in the castle. Dahlia, however, had to go to see healer Saida as the healer requested that morning.

So that's how Dahlia ended up lying down on the high up bed in the healer's tent with her dress and undergarments off and two sheets, the first covering her up below the waist and the other covering the top of her chest. Her arms, face and a small part of her stomach was visible as the healer was examining the wound. The stab wound was healed now and was just a red scar but around it, the blackness of the poison was still there. It wasn't going around her stomach and up her chest like before, but it was still around the wound and covered it.

"There's something wrong, isn't there?" Dahlia questioned and by the look that healer Saida sent her two assistants, there was.

Healer Saida nodded and said, "signs of the poison should all be gone by now".

"Why is it still here then?" Dahlia asked nervously.

"I'm not sure," Saida said as she was handed a small wooden basin and a knife and said, "Princess, I need your blood".

Dahlia lifted her palm and Saida sliced the knife across it and she squeezed her fist into the basin, so that the blood would drop. One of the assistants then applied some herbal paste to her hand so it stopped the bleeding and it would heal faster. Saida then began to add different herbs and potions into the blood before it set on fire. All that was left was ashes which she placed onto some parchment and the ashes burned into the parchment, creating something. Dahlia was confused.

Saida, however, looked between the piece of parchment and Dahlia and Dahlia nervously asked, "what's wrong?"

"It seems, Princess, part of your biology is allowing the poison to take root," she then looked to one of the assistants and said, "inform the Queen and Lord Loki".

"Don't," Dahlia said which stopped the assistant, "we've had a good day, if you tell them it'll ruin that. Please".

"I'm sorry, Princess. But your health comes before enjoyment. I have been ordered to report on your health to both the Queen and Lord Loki and their commands outweigh yours," Saida said and nodded to her assistant who then left.

Dahlia then lied there and looked to the ceiling of the tent, her fists clenched as a tear drop escaped her left eye and it streamed down until it fell on the sheets below her. She didn't want to ruin the day, she just thought Saida would see her, give her a potion, check her scar and be on her way but it seemed like she should have just avoided her until the morning.

It didn't take long for her father and sister to turn up, but unfortunately her brothers and grandparents also came. "Great, here's the rest of the crazies," she tried to joke but they all showed no sign of joking as they gathered around her bed.

Hela saw the black marks and turned to the healer and asked, "why's there still signs of the poison?"

Saida curtsied and said, "your majesty," before she answered, "I am unsure fully, your majesty. The antidote I have been giving her works with both her Midgardian and Jotun blood but from looking closely at her blood, it seems that part of her being is denying the antidote. A person born of two realms is extremely rare, so I was very cautious when creating the right antidote for her". She then handed over the parchment and everyone seemed to crowd around it to look but it seemed only Loki, Hela and Jörmungandr could understand it.

Fenrir walked away and stood on the other side of the bed and held Dahlia's hand. He asked quietly, "you okay, sis?"

Dahlia nodded, "just some stupid poison, I'll be fine, fur ball". He laughed but she knew he was worried as he would have come back with a comeback usually.

"This is impossible," Loki said, "I was born Jotun, her mother Midgardian, she should be healed".

"What about Asgardian?" Jörmungandr said and everyone looked to him. "They gave you an apple to age like an Asgardian and not show your Jotun abilities. I know they didn't fully banish your Jotun side, papa, because you still turn into a Jotun when you come into contact with one but what if it did change some of your biology?".

"Is it possible?" Violet asked Saida.

Healer Saida looked down as if she was thinking before she looked up and said, "from what I know of the apple of Idunn and how the Asgardians can change someone into one of them through a process, including the apple, such as they did with Thor's wife, it is possible that there was some effect on your biology. On your biology, Lord Loki, and that of your children's. But".

"I'm not liking that but," Jonathan said.

"But, the poison has been in her body too long. It isn't a simple act of taking a potion every day to heal her now".

"Injection to the heart and injections every day," Hela said and sighed as she looked to the others. "It's very rare that we have to do it, but at this rate, Dahlia needs all the help she can get".

They all looked to Dahlia who was being distracted by talking to Fenrir, but they stopped when all eyes were on them. Dahlia asked, "what is it?"

"Dahlia," Loki said and sat on her bed, reaching for her hand but realising she had healing paste on her palm so he just put his hand on the top of her hand. He said, "the poison has been in your body too long to be healed with a potion. You're going to have to have a few injections"

"No," Dahlia said, "I just want to go home, can we not just go home?" Tears sprung to her eyes and all Loki wanted was to do as she asked and take her home and save her from the pain she would have to go through.

"I'm sorry, but it's not that simple," Loki said.

Hela then said, "it's one injection in the heart and then a few everyday".

"Can we still go home on Saturday?" Dahlia asked hopefully.

Hela shook her head and answered, "it'll take a few more days but we'll know you'll definitely be better".

Dahlia just looked up to the ceiling to avoid looking at anyone else and Saida said, "she should be in bed when I administer the first injection. It will hurt, and it will knock her unconscious".

Loki nodded as he grabbed a blanket and put it around Dahlia to cover her up more for the outside weather before he picked her up and Hela grabbed her clothes. They made their way to the royal tent; many people, soldier and servants alike, were looking at them but none were asking what was wrong with the princess.

When they got to the tent, Loki put Dahlia down on the bed as Hela put her clothes to the side and got Dahlia's nightdress for her. The boys gave her some privacy as she put her nightdress on and got under the covers but came back in when it came to have the injection. It looked bigger than Dahlia thought it would which made her nervous as it was about 150mm long and had a silver liquid in the barrel with black specks floating in it. Everyone could tell she was nervous when she asked, "is that gonna hurt?"

"Yes, I'm sorry," Saida said as Loki crawled onto the bed and sat next to Dahlia. He put his arm around her and she cuddled up to her father.

He kissed her forehead and said, "everything's going to be fine".

Dahlia could only nod as she lied down, Loki holding her hand with her family around her as she pulled down her nightdress slightly on her chest, still covered, and took a few deep breaths as Saida sat beside her and positioned the needle over her chest. "Would you like me to count down?" she asked.

Dahlia shook her head and said, "just do it".

Said nodded and the needle pierced her skin. Dahlia clenched her teeth together to stop her from screaming and squeezed her father's hand tightly, but she couldn't help the scream that came from her mouth when she felt the needle pierce her heart. Thankfully, the boys grabbed her legs to keep her still and after a few moments, Saida pulled the needle out and said, "done".

Dahlia moved uncomfortably, and she felt her eyes go heavy before they closed, drowning everything and everyone around her out.

"Is she going to be okay?" Violet asked as Loki covered Dahlia up and kissed her forehead.

Saida answered, "she should be fine now. Whatever is stopping her healing fully won't be able to fight against this. She'll be sleeping until morning and after that, one injection in the morning, another in the afternoon and one at night in the thigh. I can't tell you when she'll be fully healed, I'd have to see how it affects her. Is there anything else, your highness?"

Hela shook her head and Saida bowed and left the royal tent, returning to her own and with the help of her two assistants, to make more of the solution to help Dahlia heal but on her own, she would investigate why Dahlia wouldn't heal like Saida was certain she was supposed to.

Violet and Jonathan went to their tent as Loki decided to stay with Dahlia and the three siblings left the tent, Hela wanting to secretly talk with Jörmungandr without their father hearing. Fenrir walked away without noticing that Hela grabbed Jörmungandr's arm and pulled him away to the side of some tents. He protested for a moment in shock but went willingly. She looked around and saw no one so she stood when they were between two tents that she knew were empty and let go of him.

"What?" he asked.

She crossed her arms and said, "Lily found you, didn't she?"

The single hesitation she got was all she needed to know the truth but even then, he tried to lie, "no, of course not, why would you think that?"

"Liar. The merperson said Greek cousins, Sirens, live in those waters and years ago, Lily always suspected you were there. She even went to Greece and tried for days to find you but when she finally managed to speak with the Sirens, they told her that you weren't there and then tried to kill her. When Fenrir said you needed to tell us the story behind the necklace, you got defensive and looked to us, well I thought you were, but you looked to Dahlia. What was it? Regret?"

"Like you," he fired back, "you didn't look so happy telling that story of Dahlia when you said you would have given her anything".

"I have reasons".

"So, do I".

"Fine, I'm full of regret because even as a baby she knew about you. We told her stories and everything, little paintings I had done of the two of you and she'd point to them and say brothers. There were a few times just before Lily died that she started saying your names and giving her the stuffed animals of you didn't make her happy, it made her cry. She'd point to the door instead, as if you were going to walk through and yes, I can go on and say I could give her everything she wanted but I couldn't. I couldn't give her you".

She began to get upset and her arms dropped to her side. Jörmungandr reached out to touch her arm and said, "I didn't mean for you to-"

"Doesn't matter," she interrupted and shrugged off his hand. "Like I said, I couldn't give her anything truly. You, Fenrir, even papa and I full time. I couldn't even keep her safe and because of that I lost the woman I saw as a mother and left my little sister to grow up with people who treat her like she's nothing".

"Lily was really like that?" he asked, and she nodded. He sighed and brushed a hand through his hair before he said, "she found me. I was scared, I didn't know who she was, and I didn't believe what she was saying. She came and just kept coming but I wouldn't show myself. I've been with the Sirens for some time and they knew what happened and because I protected their princess, they protected me. They thought just as I did that she was just someone Odin sent or someone who believed in the legend and came after me. I've been hunted by mortals before. I didn't say anything because I didn't see the point".

"The point," she exclaimed, "the point was Lily did it! The promise she made papa and I that she'd find you and she did fulfil it. She may not be here to meet you but I'm sure she's watching and knows that she did it. Why the guilt?"

Jörmungandr shrugged and answered, "same reason you do…if I'd have believed her, maybe I could have protected them somehow. I was stuck in the water, but I could have done something, maybe you and papa could have found another way to get me out without the talisman. I could have known Lily myself to see if she was like you said…maybe she wouldn't have died. Besides, Dahlia ended up with those people, it's not just your fault".

"What do you know about them?" she asked curiously.

"I was in her mind remember?" Jörmungandr smirked, "and Fen and I think they should not be breathing much longer".

"Tell me, what did you see?"

"What do you know?"

"Not much," she shrugged, "Dahlia has always been anxious, unsure when it comes to others' love for her. She's been like that since we reunited. But then when she got hurt, the Avengers told me that she was locked in a cupboard, called a freak and didn't even know her own name".

"They did a lot more than that from what we saw," Jörmungandr said and looked around, "the first memory was when she was fighting Voldemort when she was eleven, you know about that?" she nodded. "The next one was her fighting a Basilisk and killing what I think was the Horcrux you told us about, then the werewolf one. By the way, Fenrir really wants to meet with the murderer who killed the village".

Hela nodded, "he's suffering but I'll have it arranged. What else?"

"The next four were her in a tournament, fighting off dragon, merepeople, a maze full of creatures and Voldemort's resurrection. It's after that we figured out how to get to her memories when she was younger. The first memory, she looked about five, she was dressed in dirty overgrown clothes and she was dirty as if she didn't have a wash in days. She was in a kitchen cooking and there was a boy".

"Dudley, her cousin".

He nodded, "he was there and threw a toy car at her and made her drop a pan and the food went everywhere but she burned herself," Hela crossed her arms and moved on the spot, already hearing her sister hurt once and it didn't sit well with her. He continued, "she screamed and that's when the man-".

"Vernon".

"Yeah, he came in and started saying how she made a mess and that it was all her fault to waste their good food. She kept on saying sorry and crying but he wouldn't listen and said a day locked in her room without food should teach her discipline and called her freak. She tried to run but he grabbed her, and she kicked and screamed and that's when he called on Petunia and she opened the cupboard under the stairs and they locked her in it".

Hela stiffened and took a deep breath.

"Everything else then went dark and we just saw Dahlia in the cupboard, crying on this small makeshift bed repeating over and over 'I'll be a good girl, I promise I'll be a good girl'".

"How could you watch this?"

"We couldn't," he said, "it made us so angry. Fen and I may have been in our own prisons but at least we could move. After that, we saw her being chased by an older Dudley and his friends and having to use her magic to get onto a roof and she was punished the same way. She used accidental magic to turn her teacher's hair blue, same punishment. Releasing a snake out of its cage without realising, same punishment. She must have been around eight when she was chased up a tree by a dog of a relative I think, and she had to run and climb up a tree and everyone just stood there and laughed, and they left her like that until midnight and blamed her for it. One of the youngest we saw her, she was drinking from a bottle on the floor and Dudley had took it from her and she used accidental magic and was punished for it. In every memory, she had bruises and sometimes walked or hunched over as if she's been hurt so badly that something was broken".

A few tears escaped her eyes and she wiped them away angry and said, "what else?"

"That's it," he shrugged, "memory after that is when we found her. A memory of her as a baby with Lily reading and singing to her".

Hela began to pace in front of him and clenched her fists. It looked like her magic was going to explode from her as little sparks were appearing around her hands.

"Papa doesn't know, does he?"

Hela shook her head, "if he did they wouldn't be breathing. They won't be breathing when I get my hands on them".

"We," he said, and she stopped pacing, "you're not doing this without me and Fenrir. Maybe you should tell papa too. It'll explain why she was distant and he'd want to know".

Hela nodded and said, "wait till tomorrow, he's too worried tonight".

* * *

The next day didn't go as planned though. Dahlia woke up and she felt refreshed, better than she had in days and she sat up, expecting to see her father, sister or at least one of her brothers by her side, but they weren't there. Her grandmother, however, was there smiling with a tray of breakfast, more than she could eat, and she sat down as she placed the tray on her lap and put a smaller pillow behind Dahlia to help her lean forward easier.

"What's this?" Dahlia asked smiling.

"I want you to eat at least ¾ of that considering you didn't have anything to eat when we got back to camp last night. No buts missy," Violet added as Dahlia opened her mouth to protest but ended up closing it, smiling.

She bit into her toast and took a sip of her orange juice before she asked, "grandma, where is everyone? I know Hela is supposed to be helping the ghosts today, but I was going to help her. She hasn't started already, what time is it?"

"You relax," Violet said as she put a hand on her shoulder as Dahlia seemed to want to jump out of bed, "your sister is just informing the people on something, maybe how we're staying a few days longer than usual. Your father is speaking with healer Saida on your recovery and Jörmungandr is with him while Fenrir is getting food".

Dahlia laughed and said, "sounds like him. He's going to get fat one day and question how".

Violet shook her head and said, "he's too hyper for that to happen".

Dahlia nodded, "you're right, I didn't factor in his hyper 'I'm faster than all of you' attitude".

They both laughed but then they heard a voice shout, "BY ORDER OF THE MINISTRY, SHE WILL BE COMING WITH US!"

Dahlia dropped her toast and asked, "who was that?"

"No one, just eat, I'm sure they're resolving it," Violet said as she looked between Dahlia and the flap opening as if she wasn't surprised by the voice.

"Grandma, did you lie to me?" Dahlia asked already suspecting the answer.

Violet shook her head slightly and said, "come on, eat. Then you can get changed and see healer Saida for your injection then help Hela like you had planned".

Dahlia then heard shouting and what she could tell were swords being drawn so she pushed the tray off her lap and put her slippers on and grabbed her dressing gown before her grandmother grabbed her hand.

They both locked eyes as Violet said, "stay in here".

"Why?"

"Because I said so," Violet said and gestured to the bed and Dahlia sighed and turned to get back inside which made her grandmother let go and that's when Dahlia bolted for it. "DAHLIA!" she heard her grandmother shout as she ran out of the tent and across the camp.

She saw soldiers running to the entrance with their weapons drawn and knew something must be seriously wrong. When she got to the entrance she was breathing heavily and stopped as she saw the Minister of Magic, Sirius, Griphook, and what must have been at least a hundred Aurors but Dahlia knew that would never be enough for her family, let alone the hundreds of soldiers that also stood before them. They all seemed to stop talking when she arrived as the wizard side looked to her which made the dead side turn to look.

As her father, sister, brothers and grandfather looked, she walked forward and asked, "what's happening?"

"Dahlia, go back inside," Loki said sternly.

She shook her head and stepped closer as her grandmother appeared behind her after running after her. "What's going on?" she asked again, this time to the side of the wizards.

Fudge held up a piece of parchment and said, "the Last Will and Testament of James Fleamont Potter and Lily Jane Potter, written and bound by their very magic. It says that you belong in the care of one Sirius Orion Black". He gestured to Sirius.

Dahlia shrugged as she now stood next to her father and said, "thanks but no thanks. I'd rather stay with my dad and my siblings".

"By law you belong with me," Sirius said angrily. "You're coming with me".

"Like hell," Fenrir snapped, "our sister belongs with us".

Fudge then said, "proof of her heritage has not been confirmed. If you refuse to come with us or hand her over, she will be listed in the Ministry as a kidnapped child witch and the Ministry will return her to where she belongs".

"Try it," Hela sneered, and her hands were covered in her silver blue magic, radiating off her, ready to attack.

"Lily wouldn't have done this," Jonathan said, "she would never give custody of her daughter to him," he pointed to Sirius and glared.

Griphook seemed to be smiling, his teeth sharp and pointy and drew their attention, especially when he spoke, "there is a way around the custody". Fudge and Sirius glared at him, but he continued, "if you believe the will is untrue or that Mrs Potter took precautions to make sure the child would go to you, the will can be contested but she cannot remain with you. Without handing her blood over for a heritage test, showing that you already disprove of that, I and my fellow Goblins will look for other wills that Lily Potter may have written after this one as that will would be the legal one. For now, option one, young Lokidottir here becomes a ward of the Ministry and be placed with a family who will care for her until the contentment of the will is over. Option two, because she has not technically been removed from school grounds and it is still the school year, she can be taken in as a ward of the school by a specific teacher that both sides can agree on. Option three, she is removed from school and returned to her relatives who have custody".

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" Hela snapped.

"NOT A CHANCE!" Jörmungandr shouted.

"WE'D RATHER KILL ALL OF YOU BEFORE THAT HAPPENS" Fenrir snarled.

Dahlia looked between her siblings and the reaction that came from the last option and the last thing she wanted was to return to the Dursleys and their treatment, but they shouldn't have reacted that way. It seemed to draw her father's attention and her grandparents' and then it was like a lightbulb had gone off and she remembered her brothers were in her mind, her memories. She gasped and took a few steps away from them and glanced to her sister and brothers and said, "you know".

"Why didn't you tell me?" Hela asked, "I never would have sent you back".

"Tell you what?" Loki questioned.

Dahlia shook her head then ran as fast as she could past everyone and no one tried to stop her. The last thing she wanted was for her family to know of her treatment as a child, she didn't want them to feel guilty, besides she could have had it worse, no one needed to worry. She should have thought of asking her brothers what they saw in her mind and she knew she'd have to ask them again but for now, she didn't want to see her father or grandparents as they found out the truth.

"Someone start talking," Loki said as he looked between his three children clustered together.

The three of them glanced at one another and then looked to the ground and it was Hela who sighed and glanced quickly to the Evans' and said, "maybe we should go somewhere else".

"I want to know now," her father said as he stepped closer.

"Hela, what is it?" Violet asked nervously by the way Hela glanced at her.

Hela just looked down and Fenrir took the great honour of telling them, "they've been abusing her".

"What?" Loki snapped.

"No!" Violet gasped and a hand went to her mouth as Jonathan looked down.

"We saw it in her mind," Jörmungandr said.

Hela added, "and I was told by those precious Avengers, they have a file on her".

Fenrir then added, "they'd lock her in a cupboard for a room, starved her, hit her…"

Hela shrugged to her father and said, "she didn't believe we loved her, remember?"

Loki then ran, ran after his youngest as he wanted, no longer needing to know what happened to her.

"Papa!" Hela shouted and went to follow but was stopped by Jonathan.

He said, "Hela, you need to tell us what happened with Dahlia now".

She shook her head, "I only know what I've been told…they saw it in her mind," she looked to her brothers as did the Evans' and waited.

* * *

Authors note: If you're tired of me being at Hogwarts or all this filler material that does have meaning, just email me and tell me and I will happily email you when this is finished so you can just read it all in one go. Please review.


	53. Chapter 53:Last Will and Testament

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Avengers.

Authors note: Thank you to those of you who reviewed and welcome to the new followers and favourites.

* * *

Chapter 53: Last Will and Testament of James and Lily Potter

Loki tried to find Dahlia but couldn't and thanks to the Ministry showing up, the security around the camp wasn't as it should have been, and he noticed a footprint in the mud, Dahlia's footprint, leaving camp at the back where there was a guard before the Ministry showed up. He left the camp and ran after the footprints in the ground, but they stopped after about twenty feet and he knew she wouldn't go to the castle, not dressed in her nightwear and being asked questions, she'd want to be alone.

He searched for an hour, he looked at the Quidditch pitch, the owlery, the lake and even Hagrid's house but no one answered. So, he made his way to the forest where he knew were many dangerous creatures but none more dangerous than him if they tried anything, especially if his suspicions were right and Dahlia was in there. His suspicions were right when he found her slippers in the forest.

He eventually did find her a mile or so into the forest. She was curled up against a large tree, its roots spanned out about ten feet and she hid herself between them, her legs to her chest for warmth. He almost missed her but then he heard a sniffle and just saw her move between the roots. Loki walked cautiously, making sure not to make a sound. He kneeled when he wasn't too far away and said, "Dahlia". Her head snapped to him and he said, "it's dangerous here, let's go back to camp".

She shook her head and said, "you're gonna get mad, you, grandma, grandpa, you're gonna get mad".

"I have every right to be mad, but not at you…Dahlia, what did they do?"

She shook her head rapidly, "nothing bad, I promise".

"Locking you in a cupboard, starving you, hitting you is bad".

"Fen and Jora suffered more. Fen was tortured, Jora was literally hit with missiles, they have nightmares about it. What I went through is nothing compared to that".

He shook his head and said, "just because the boys suffered at more extreme lengths doesn't mean your suffering doesn't matter. We have to talk about this".

"No, we don't. It's over now, I'm with you".

"And I'll protect you, but I need to know".

"Why? You'll only get mad".

"I'll go mad not knowing what they did to you. Sweetheart, what did they do?"

She sat there for a minute silent, contemplating her options as she curled her dirty toes in the soil and played with her fingertips. She eventually said quietly, "their favourite word for me was freak. I thought it was my name before I started school. My bedroom was the cupboard under the stairs, I wasn't allowed any toys or books or anything like that so if I picked up one of Dudley's I'd get in trouble. I had to cook and clean and do the garden and anything else they wanted. I wasn't allowed to do better than Dudley at school, so I had to pretend I was stupid. I couldn't control it when my magic happened, I turned my teacher's hair a different colour once and uncle Vernon and aunt Petunia were angry. They err…uncle Vernon gripped the top of my arm and…he pushed me against the staircase when we got in that day from school and my head was bleeding. They didn't care. They locked me in the cupboard all weekend. It wasn't bad, dad".

Loki clenched his fists and had to look away and she curled further up into the tree, as if he was going to start shouting.

"It wasn't bad," she said again, "I promise, it wasn't like abuse you hear about. They didn't hit me too often, mostly it was when they pushed me a little too hard or gripped me a little too hard. Uncle Vernon would always threaten to beat the freak out of me, but he never did what he threatened".

"Just because he didn't do it, doesn't mean what he did wasn't wrong," Loki snapped and noticed her jump and he sighed, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap. Why did you never tell me?"

"You were in prison, I didn't want you to worry".

"Why not Hela?"

Dahlia hesitated on that one and just shrugged, "life was getting better. After I got my Hogwarts letter, they moved me into Dudley's second bedroom and were easier on me. I think it scared them that my letter said 'cupboard under the stairs'. If I just stay out of the way and be quiet, then everything's fine. I didn't tell Hela because I didn't want her to overreact".

Loki sighed, closed his eyes, and rubbed his forehead with his hand then said as his eyes opened, "come on, we have to go back to camp".

Dahlia shook her head, "grandpa and grandma, they'll want to know, I can't tell them. Petunia is their daughter".

"Dahlia, they already know. Hela and the boys told us".

"No," she sighed and closed her eyes and put her head down.

"Come on, we have a ministry to get rid of". He held out his hand and she reached out for it. He pulled her out and up over the roots and then picked her up in his arms and asked, "what possessed you to take your slipper off?"

"They kept falling off," she answered. "Dad, I don't want to be a problem-".

"You're not," he said quickly.

"-or cause anyone's deaths." She added, "the Ministry, Fudge is just scared. They all believe I'm the chosen one to defeat Voldemort and with Hela not hiding the fact that I'm going back home when I'm better, they'll try anything to keep me here. We can go home soon, there's no reason for anyone to die".

"They're trying to take you from me, that's reason enough".

"But they haven't," she argued, "dad, I want to see my friends. When we leave, I do want to come back and visit and I don't want to have to think of the Ministry coming after me thinking I've been kidnapped. I don't want my friends being watched just for my return. Griphook said there were ways around it".

"Allowing you to be with another wizard family or a member of the school…I can't see an issue with either of those," he said sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes and replied, "not everyone is bad in this world. I was thinking a member of the school, that way we can still see one another until Griphook finds something or we can go home. I thought about making a replica of me, Hela and I did it before, but I remember reading that you have to be healthy as it connects to your magic. Considering what's happening with my magic at the moment, I don't think making a copy is a good idea".

Loki nodded, "so which staff member? Your godfather?"

Dahlia instantly shook her head and said, "definitely not. Snape still hasn't accepted the fact that mum wanted him to be my godfather, which means he never accepted the role. He hated me since the day I was born because he thought I was James' daughter, I don't even know what he's thinking now, but I know the last thing he'll want is to take guardianship of me".

"Then who?"

She shrugged, "they said we have to agree on a teacher".

"True. You need to think about who you trust".

* * *

It didn't take long for them to get back to the camp and they went through the back, the way they left in case the Ministry was still at the front. He put her down just as they came to the royal tent and Dahlia entered first and saw that her brothers, sister and grandparents were in there. Her grandmother, looking like she had been crying, jumped out of the chair and engulfed her in a hug and said, "what did we say about running off?"

"Sorry, grandma".

Violet then pulled away and asked, "why didn't you tell us?"

"I don't wanna talk about it," Dahlia said shaking her head.

"Well we do," Jonathan said sternly as he stood, "all those years we looked in on Petunia and her family, we were confused why we couldn't see you and now we know. You were locked in a cupboard under the stairs. Your brothers told us what they saw".

"What did you see?" she asked them.

They couldn't answer as her grandfather came close and said sternly, "it doesn't matter what they said, I want you to tell me what they did to you and if it doesn't match up with what your brothers saw, you will remain in this tent until you tell us the truth".

"Jon," Violet said but he cut her off.

"No, Vi, you're going to tell us now".

Dahlia had never seen her grandfather so serious before and he sounded angry, she knew he wasn't angry at her, but it still sent a chill down her spine. The look in his eyes almost had her taking a step back as he looked like he wanted to kill someone which was a massive difference from the warm, gentle, cuddly grandfather she knew.

She didn't chance on taking him up on his threat of not leaving so she walked past him and sat down in a single chair as everyone looked to her. She twiddled with her fingers on her lap and looked down as she started, "I don't remember when it started. I guess they always hated me. They didn't hit me, they just sometimes got a little rough when grabbing me or pushing me when I wasn't walking fast enough for them and I got hurt sometimes. They did give me food, even if they locked me in the cupboard, but I remember the first time they used it as a weapon. Dudley and I were in school, year 1, and it was a month in. I was good at reading, I guess it helped reading food recipes and instructions all the years they made me make food. We had a spelling test and I got 100% but no one else did and that's when the teacher gave me another test, it was harder, and I got the majority of them right too. I couldn't tell her how I learned to read, uncle Vernon said he would feed me to aunt Marge's dogs if I said anything other than pretending to be the perfect niece, thankful for their hospitality. Our teacher told them and then also said how Dudley was struggling and how he was falling behind and how he tended to pick on me. They got angry. I knew they were mad, so I tried to stay quiet when we got home but Dudley threw a ball at me and I ducked, and it knocked over a lamp. Aunt Petunia got mad and shouted for uncle Vernon to lock me away. I tried to run but like always, he caught me. They said I wouldn't eat and I didn't that night…or the day after, or the day after that. I learned to act dumb in school pretty quickly, but it didn't make a difference".

Dahlia told them the whole story, everything she could remember and the whole time, Dahlia looked down as she spoke as she didn't need their pitiful looks when she knew they hated getting them when it came to their problems. She didn't understand why they were getting so upset when they had suffered more than she could ever imagine.

When she finished, she shrugged and said, "I'm fine. Fen and Jora have suffered more, it doesn't matter. What matters is finding a way to keep the Ministry off our back"

"Kill them," Fenrir said as he shrugged.

Dahlia rolled her eyes and replied, "no. I do actually want to come back here and see my friends and I doubt that can happen if you just kill everyone who stands in our way".

"Then what do you suggest?" Hela asked and hummed, "let the Ministry dictate what happens, the corrupt Ministry?".

Dahlia shook her head and said, "no, we play them at their own game. Let them think they have some power over this whole situation. Just until I can travel through the portal home".

"And how do we do that?" Jörmungandr asked.

Dahlia quickly glanced to her father and what they spoke of earlier before looking to her siblings and grandparents and said, "well its clear none of you want me returning to the Dursleys, the Ministry is so corrupt I'd end up with a Death Eater family, so the last option is to become a ward of the school…"

* * *

The children, Loki, the grandparents, and a few soldiers ended up at Hogwarts, specifically in a meeting room as Dumbledore's office was too small to hold them, himself, Fudge, Griphook, Sirius and multiple Aurors. Loki's family all sat down at a large table on one side while their soldiers stood behind them. Dumbledore sat proudly at the head of the table, which angered some at the table as he seemed to believe he had power that he didn't. Fudge, Griphook and Sirius sat on the other side with some Aurors, others stood behind them.

It was an awkward silence for a few moments before Hela said, "I would like to see that will".

Fudge who held the scroll asked, "why?"

"I can show you if this will is truly legal or not".

Hesitantly Fudge handed it over and Hela read the scroll out loud, so they could all hear it.

 _Being of sound mind and body, and under no influence by spell or potion, we, James Fleamont Potter and Lily Jane Potter née Evans, declare this to be our last will and testament in detriment of any, and all previous wills we have made._

 _If Lily survives this war, she is to be given half of the Potter estate and fortune while the other half goes to our daughter Dahlia Lily Potter. If we both fall, we have set forth the following orders._

 _To our friend Remus John Lupin, we leave you 100,000 Galleons. Take the money you need it. Get the potions you need to help with your furry little problem, find somewhere to live and help raise Dahlia. She needs the guidance from someone with a brain, who knows what would happen if Sirius raised her alone. Find love, have a family, there's someone out there for everyone and the right girl won't run away._

 _To Sirius Orion Black, we leave you 100,000 Galleons, not that you really need it. Raise Dahlia or at least be a part of her life. Do not turn her into a marauder, Lily will not be impressed, and neither will you when you die. Find love and have a family, have children that know the love that you never received from your own parents._

 _To Peter Pettigrew, we leave you 100,000 Galleons, take care of your mother with it. However, if Voldemort is to discover where we are, it was Peter who told him. He was our secret keeper, not Sirius as we led people to believe, we believed it to be safer. If he does reveal us, he is to receive nothing but the prison sentence we hope he gets._

 _To Alice and Frank Longbottom, we leave you 80,000 Galleons. Please be a part of Dahlia's life and have a positive impact, don't let the remaining marauders corrupt her into pranks and trouble._

 _To Neville Longbottom, Lily's Godson, we leave you 50,000 Galleons and wish you well and a life growing up without war._

 _Finally, to our daughter Dahlia Lily Potter, we leave you everything else. All the estates, the investments, fortune and the knowledge that we love you. We're sorry that we have left you, but we hope you are being loved and protected and live the life we want you to. One of love and happiness. We will be watching over you and will be proud of the woman you become. If Dahlia is underage at the time of our deaths, her inheritance is to be put into a trust fund, managed by Gringotts and only them. Dahlia is to receive 15,000 Galleons a year and once she is an adult, she is free to do with it as she pleases._

 _Regarding custody of our daughter, she is to go to her godfather Sirius Black. If he is unable or unwilling to raise her, we wish her to go to Alice Longbottom, her godmother, and her husband Frank Longbottom. If they are unable to raise her or unwilling, guardianship must go to Remus John Lupin. Please look after our daughter and protect her. Under no circumstances is our daughter to be placed into the custody of Petunia Dursley, Lily's sister, or her family. They hate magic and will hate Dahlia and treat her less than that of a house elf._

 _Signed_

 _James Fleamont Potter and Lily Jane Potter née Evans._

 _Witnessed by:_

 _Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

 _Marlene McKinnon_

Dahlia looked to Dumbledore and scoffed, "I knew you knew what was happening to me there, I knew when Mrs Figg told me you sent her to watch me. But for my mother and James to put it into a will, for them to warn you before they even died, it's sick that you left me there".

Dumbledore sighed and said, "the danger of you being there did not outweigh the benefit of your mother's blood magic protection".

"And if they killed me, if they killed me before Voldemort had the chance, what would have happened to your precious prophecy then?" Dahlia almost snapped and saw her eldest brother sitting next to her, his claws come out and she didn't need to look to his face to see his teeth had either. She put her hand on top of his and whispered, "don't, please".

Fenrir listened and turned his hand to hold his sisters' hand, but Dahlia knew this wouldn't be the end and sure, Dumbledore had his faults, but he didn't need to die. For once, she wished he would die in the war, so he didn't have to suffer at the hands of her sister.

"You said you could show the legality of the will," Fudge said to Hela.

Hela didn't answer but lay the will on the table and placed her hands in the air above it and said, "Subscriptio magicis veritatem… Subscriptio magicis veritatem…"

From the will, two streaks of colour appeared, one brighter than the other which made Hela and Loki smile while everyone else was confused. Sirius demanded, "what did you do?"

The corner of Hela's lips went up as she said, "magical signatures. Everyone has them, it's how you keep tabs on your young when they do magic outside of Hogwarts. When signing a will that is linked to your magic, it leaves a signature. I've just showed you both James and Lily's magical signature, if you don't believe me I'm sure master Griphook can confirm it".

The goblin smirked and nodded, "indeed. We use other methods at the bank, but she is correct".

"I'm also correct in saying that there's another will, one written after this one. The brighter signature a moment ago shows this is James' last will, it makes it legal in that right but the lesser bright one shows this is not Lily's last will. It makes this will null and void. Because Lily died after James, it means whatever will she has out there, that is the true and lawful will. Which means…" she looked to Griphook.

The goblin said, "custody of the child goes to no one until the will is found. She becomes a child of the Ministry or the school. It is enough evidence to contest the will before us".

"School," Dahlia said, "the Ministry is corrupt," Fudge opened his mouth to speak but Dahlia beat him, "don't defend it. You chose to ignore us, you left it almost a year before you even released to the public that you were wrong, and Voldemort is back. The Ministry was corrupt before, now they're just ready for the final takeover". She then glanced quickly to the Aurors in the room and said, "let's hope the Aurors here are strong enough to keep the Ministry in power, the people have already lost hope in you".

"A ward of the school," Dumbledore said, his twinkling eyes focusing on Dahlia, "a teacher then has to-"

Loki interrupted, "you are not having guardship of my daughter, not now not ever. If it was up to me, you would never lay eyes on her again".

"Hear, hear" said Jonathan, Violet, Hela, Fenrir and Jörmungandr.

"Then who?" Dumbledore questioned.

Everyone looked to Dahlia as it was her choice as she knew the teachers more than anyone and after a minute, she answered, "can someone please go get Professor McGonagall".

An Auror member stepped forward and was told she was teaching and he left to get her.

"Are you sure?" Loki asked.

Dahlia nodded and replied, "she's seen us together, she actually cares about what happens to the students and me. I don't think she'd use me".

It was five minutes later when McGonagall came into the meeting with the Auror. The professor seemed confused but after a few minutes she was explained the situation and asking her would she take guardianship of Dahlia for the immediate future, until the will was found.

She gave her answer, "of course I will care for her," and smiled to Dahlia.

"Thank you," Dahlia said.

Fudge then said, "you will have to attend classes at school and stay at the school, anything else shall be decided by Professor Minerva McGonagall. As for the camp-"

Hela interrupted, "we're not leaving so don't even try".

Fudge nodded and said, "I expected that," and if you looked close enough, he gulped nervously as he knew he was in way over his head.

"My daughter will also have a guard with her," Loki said with a smirk, "I'm sure you can understand, for safety reasons".

Fudge nodded, "quite right. Aurors shall be patrolling the school and Hogsmeade due to recent discoveries. I shall have one with her too".

Dahlia almost rolled her eyes at having an Auror following her around as she knew it was to spy on her and to know her whereabouts and everyone in the room knew it. She stood from her seat and said, "if that's all, we have better things to be doing. I don't have class for another couple of hours so I'm helping my sister help people move on". Dahlia looked to McGonagall and asked, "if that's okay?"

McGonagall nodded, "I should be getting back to my class. Come see me later, miss Lokidottir".

Dahlia nodded as the professor left and they all began to leave, Sirius looking less than impressed whereas the goblin looked quite pleased knowing wizard plans were ruined.

As Dahlia walked out, she noticed Hermione and Neville in the hallway and they ran to her and Hermione asked, "what's going on?"

The two Gryffindors noticed how many people came out of the room, some not looking impressed and Dahlia answered, "just an issue with a will and custody of me. They found an old will James and my mum did that said I belong to Sirius. Mum made another though so they're trying to find it. For now, McGonagall agreed to take guardianship of me".

"Why not just…" Neville shrugged, "you know" and glanced to her siblings and father.

Fenrir and Jörmungandr laughed while Hela and Loki smiled, and Fenrir said, "see, my darling sister, even your godbrother thinks killing them is a good idea".

Dahlia rolled her eyes and said, "I'm sure Neville is just thinking of running or fighting, not actually bloody gruesome murder like you are, dear brother". She then looked to her friends and said, "I'm helping Hela with the ghosts. Many of them have come here to move on, want to help?"

Neville looked nervous while Hermione looked excited and nervous as they nodded.

Dahlia smiled and said, "great." She then turned and said to her father and brothers, "let me guess, eating and fighting?".

"Hey," Fenrir protested then shrugged, "a light elf soldier named Corym said he'd teach me archery, so technically not fighting".

Dahlia rolled her eyes and said, "still training though". She then looked to her father and more rational brother and said, "and I take it you're continuing with our research?" She glanced to her side, indicating Neville behind her without him realising and added, "just in case, now more than ever. Both wills on our side then".

Loki gave a slight nod as Jörmungandr said, "we'll find something".

Loki stepped forward and kissed her on her forehead and she closed her eyes until he pulled away. He then said quietly so only she could hear, "no one is taking any of my children, especially not some minor society who create corrupt laws that is weakening them. You understand?" Dahlia nodded, and he took a step back, "good". He then looked between both Dahlia and Hela and said, "be good".

Hela rolled her eyes and replied, "we're not children". Loki glanced quickly at Dahlia and Hela sighed and added, "okay so Dahlia is a baby but I'm not".

"I'm not a baby," Dahlia argued.

"Yes, you are".

"Am not".

"Are too".

"Am not".

"Are too".

"GIRLS," Loki shouted to stop the bickering as people around were laughing. "Enough. Help the ghosts like you wanted but stop arguing".

"They're sisters," a voice said, and they looked to the door to see Violet and Jonathan coming out. Violet shrugged, "they have a lot of bickering to catch up on. So, do the boys".

"Grandma, grandpa, are you helping us with the ghosts?"

Violet shook her head, "if Eileen is correct, Severus is free in twenty minutes from his class, and we both need to have a word with him".

"Vi, don't yell at the boy," Jonathan said, "he's made mistakes".

"And Eileen and I are going to scare him into never making another again," Violet said as she walked away, and Jonathan sighed before he smiled at the others and then quickly followed her to stop her.

"By the great Norns, help him," Fenrir said. The others smiled and let off small laughs. Loki and the boys then left which only left Dahlia, Hela, Hermione, Neville, Akio and the Auror that they already knew.

Dahlia was thankful at the familiarity and said, "hey, Tonks. Akio, this is Nymphadora Tonks, prefers to be called Tonks. Tonks, this is Akio".

Tonks smiled and held out her hand and said, "wotcher".

Akio just stared at it until she put it down and Dahlia said, "not a talkative person. You're not seriously going to follow me around, are you?"

"Have to," Tonks said and shrugged.

"Are you spying for Dumbledore?" Hela asked bluntly.

"Hela," Dahlia said sternly.

"She's an Order member, even if she did help you to escape when they kidnapped you, she still works for Dumbledore".

"I'm under no orders now," Tonks said, "he's probably going to ask questions, but from what 'Lia told me, you're her family and you care for her".

"You're right, which means if you tell Dumbledore anything you might overhear while watching my sister, you will have a very short and unpleasant life and a very long and unimaginable afterlife. Do you understand?"

Wide eyed, Tonks looked between the two sisters while the elder was serious and the younger looked worried. Tonks nodded and said, "got it".

"Great," Hela said then smiling, "come on. Everyone has already started questioning the ghosts, can't get them to move on if I'm not there".

* * *

Authors note: Please review. I don't have an exact number chapter for when I'm moving on from Hogwarts but looking at my ideas for the Hogwarts stay, I'd say between chapters 60-70 but I honestly don't know.


	54. Chapter 54: Ghosts

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Avengers.

Authors note: Thank you to those of you who reviewed and welcome to the new followers and favourites.

* * *

Chapter 54: Ghosts

The entrance courtyard was filled with the dead and there was no better way to describe it. All around the border of the courtyard were chairs and tables where soldiers and servants were sat, the founders, and Helena too, were helping and sat at a couple of tables asking questions. Papers were scattered on all the desks, question sheets for the dead that lined the courtyard but spanned far as the eye could see. There were more than Hela ever thought possible and she knew some of them, she wouldn't be able to help, and it tore her apart. She just wished she could at least get them to the in-between and into Valhalla, but she couldn't touch their souls.

"Princess," a young voice said, and all their eyes were drawn to the toddler running to Dahlia smiling while clutching her two dolls. Her brunette hair and blue eyes were instantly recognisable to Dahlia and she kneeled as the little girl crashed into her and giggled.

"Hello, Lucia," Dahlia said and tickly her tummy for a moment, "you better not be here alone, where's your mummy and daddy?"

Lucia giggled then pointed behind her and lo and behold, Eva was walking over with some papers in hand and curtsied before she said, "Queen Hela, Princess Dahlia".

Dahlia rolled her eyes, "Eva".

Eva smiled and said, "Dahlia".

Dahlia opened her arm and gave her a one-armed hug before she asked, "what are you doing here? Is William here?"

Eva shook her head and answered, "a friend of his is getting married. The next two days are all celebrations for the men, so I decided to help here when the Queen asked". Eva then handed over the pieces of paper to Hela and said, "your majesty, some of the ghosts have already began their questions but more are coming by the second. All the paperwork so far is at your desk with Lord Falcon at the end".

Hela looked to the end of the courtyard and did see Falcon going through some papers. Three separate piles, one for Niflheim, one for Valhalla and one for the people that they were unsure of. It was the first time she had seen Falcon since she broke up with him and she froze on the spot, not wanting to speak to him but then she felt someone nudge her and looked to see it was Dahlia. She was giving her a discrete nudge and Hela said, "thank you, Eva. Please, get my sister a table and show her what to do".

"Of course, milady," Eva said, and Hela then walked away to join Falcon.

As Hela walked away, Dahlia turned to her friends and said, "Hermione, Neville, this is Eva. She is my maid but more importantly, my friend. This little giggle box is her daughter Lucia".

Lucia giggled again as Eva said, "hi, I've heard so much about you. It's nice to put faces to names".

Neville waved slightly as Hermione said, "you don't look older than us". Realising what she had said, she quickly said, "sorry, I meant-"

Eva laughed and said, "I know. It's probably because when I died I was your age, 16, almost 17. Short version, I fell in love, father disapproved of him, we tried running but he killed us. We reunited and married on Niflheim then adopted this little troublemaker".

"Momma!" Lucia protested.

Dahlia and Eva laughed, and Eva said, "this way. There's space next to my desk".

They followed, and they did find an empty desk next to Eva's and Neville and Hermione sat down at one desk while Dahlia sat with Eva on hers with Lucia sat on her knee. Akio and Tonks stood behind, Akio stood frozen while Tonks was looking around shocked at the number of people, but even more shocked at the children.

Eva explained, "don't be shocked by their ages and stories," more for Hermione and Neville and Tonks as she could see the woman was shocked. Eva continued, "there are so many that have suffered the unimaginable but if you slip up and get any of this wrong, it could not only hurt the Queen and Lord Falcon when they transport the souls, but you could damage their souls. All the questions on here, must be answered and in as much detail as possible. If you think you don't have enough room, it will automatically make more under the questions. If you think they go to Niflheim, they go in the grey box in front of you, Valhalla in the gold and if you are unsure, put them into the black box. Don't panic, there are a few council members, the founders, you know them". Eva gestured to the desks near Hela's and Falcon's and saw the founders not asking questions but reading while Helena was learning from them. Eva continued, "they're reading everything we send their way to make sure our decisions are right before passing them onto Queen Hela and Lord Falcon".

"Are you guys okay?" Dahlia asked. Hermione and Neville nodded, and Dahlia added, "you need help just ask".

"Okay then," Eva said, "let's get saving souls".

* * *

"There are too many," Falcon said as he went through the papers without even turning to look at Hela. "Far more ghosts than we ever expected and they're still coming. Hundreds upon hundreds, probably more than a thousand by now and they're still coming. It seems like word didn't just spread throughout this country".

"We always wanted to save them, we can now," she said as she stood beside him, their hands on the desk close but neither one looked at the other.

"I know…I guess this wasn't how we pictured it though…the numbers".

"No, I guess it isn't…we'll get through it".

"How?"

"Like we always do…we work together. Forget about everything else and just focus".

"And if focusing is harder…if the number of ghosts is distracting?"

"Then we have to push the numbers aside and focus on what we always wanted".

"And what about obstacles in the way," he said and stopped moving papers around and leaned against the desk with his hands. He continued, "lies, truths, obstacles…what if a ghost lies?"

Hela had enough and turned to look at him and said, "we both know we're not talking about the ghosts, so just say it. We can't help these people, if you can't even look at me".

"I'm not the one who lied about loving the other. I said I can do my job and I will".

"I'm sorry".

"A little too late," he finally looked at her and the pain in his eyes caused her own heart to ache, "you should have never used me to get over your grief. To say you loved me but you used me as a distraction. When I confessed my feelings, you should have just told me no, that you didn't, and we still would have made all the changes we did. It would have hurt less than having all these memories of kissing you, holding you, telling me you love me…the sad thing is, I still would have done it all again to have those memories with you, I still would have done it again if it helped to ease your grieving". He scoffed as he looked away and shook his head, "I guess it doesn't matter anymore…I say instead of doing one transfer like we did with Helena Ravenclaw, we do the Calarisar ceremony. That way we can send fifteen ghosts at a time and I'll just have to pick them up from the in-between later".

Hela nodded, not that he could see, and responded, "it's a good idea, we'll get through everyone quickly. Are you sure though? That many extra souls to collect, it's like a time of war".

"I'll be fine".

"You had to stop eating and sleeping last time for days and Ari had to stop you from eventually collapsing".

"Like you care. We have the first fifty done to send over," he then walked past her before she could object on his safety.

* * *

Dahlia had just finished another questionnaire, this one for an elderly woman that died from Dragon Pox when she looked up and saw a familiar face. "Sir Nicholas, you want to move on?" Dahlia asked the nearly headless ghost which attracted the attention of both Neville and Hermione.

The ghost nodded, "yes, many of us here have decided to see what is next. As much as we like seeing the young learn, we miss our lives".

Dahlia nodded, "you won't regret it. The universe is so much bigger than you think, you'll be occupied for years just getting your head around it".

Hermione then said, "we'll miss you, Sir Nicholas".

Neville nodded in agreement and Dahlia said, "I remember you telling us you miss eating, you can do that there. You don't have to, but people love the taste, especially with the mixtures of food across the realms".

Eva then jumped in and said, "for your first meal, I suggest you go to Petals. It's a restaurant, they mention it at your orientation. They do a mixture platter of the best foods from each realm, so you get used to it. It's just in the centre of the Capital".

Sir Nicholas nodded and said, "I shall remember, thank you, miss…"

"Just Eva".

"Try ice cream, try ice cream!" Lucia said still sat on Dahlia's lap.

Dahlia laughed and said, "ice cream parlour, all the flavours you could possibly imagine, and I mean all. More flavours than Bertie Bott's beans".

Sir Nicholas nodded seriously at Lucia and said, "I shall make it a priority, little lady".

Lucia smiled as Dahlia said, "I have to ask you some questions though to make sure you can go to Niflheim. It is important you tell me the truth or else it could cost you your soul or permanently damage it, do you understand?"

"Yes".

"Okay then, full name".

"Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington".

"Birthday?"

"August 11th, 1430".

"Death?"

"31st October 1492".

Dahlia hesitated as she looked up from writing and said, "very personal question now…I need to know how you died, why you died, and the method and what exactly happened".

Sir Nicholas only nodded as he answered, "I was knighted and was a courtier at the royal court of King Henry VII. I was strolling through the park one evening when I met with Lady Grieve. She had crooked teeth that made her insecure and the other women of the court would tease her, so I told her I could fix them. I was certain I could do it but the spell I used backfired and instead of straightening her teeth, it caused her to grow a tusk. I was immediately taken into custody where they took my wand, so I couldn't escape from the dungeons. I was soon sentenced to death. The next morning, I was taken out to the courtyard of the palace, escorted by a priest, and told to put my head on a block but he was an inexperienced executioner and didn't sharpen the axe before, so it was blunt. It took forty-five hacks before it killed me and even then, they didn't sever my head properly".

"Sorry, Sir Nicholas," Dahlia said as she finished writing his answer. Then asked, "have you ever committed a crime?"

"N-" he said then thought to himself and shifted and said, "does taking sweets from a market as a child count?"

Dahlia let off a small laugh and said, "no, I think a lot of people have done that, you were a child. It gets written down, but nothing should come of it". She wrote his answer then asked, "have you ever killed anyone? Self-defence, war, saving someone's life and cold bloodied murder are all included".

The Gryffindor ghost hesitated in answering but answered that question for her, but Dahlia needed to hear him say it. He sighed and said, "yes. A wizard village by the name of Foxmirth, it's long since gone now, but it was under attack and the King sent us to defend it. I and others went but the dark wizards that were attacking would not stop. I killed three men".

Dahlia nodded as she wrote down his answer and replied, "you'll be questioned by someone else later about this. If it was done defending the village like you say, there shouldn't be any repercussions…have you ever hurt a child?"

"Never," he said almost insulted by the question.

Dahlia nodded then dropped the quill as she placed the paper in the Niflheim pile and said, "okay, Sir Nicholas, go stand with those ghosts over there," she pointed to the end of the courtyard where there were a group of ghosts being spoken to. "You'll be told from there what is going to happen".

He nodded and said, "thank you".

The next person that approached Dahlia was a woman. She seemed to be in her late 40s and was holding hands with a little girl who was in Hermione's line and stood now in front of Hermione, both having to have their own questions asked. Hermione and Dahlia glanced at one another before Hermione smiled at the little girl who looked no older than seven and said, "hello, are you okay?"

The little girl then hid behind the woman and the woman said, "I'm sorry, she was nervous about coming here today when we heard what was happening".

Dahlia smiled at the little girl as she poked her head around then asked the woman, "is she your daughter?"

"Yes," she answered immediately then sighed, "no, but she is in all but blood".

"What's your name?" Hermione asked as the young girl looked at her but kept her arms tightly around her mother.

"Mama," she said and looked up to her mother.

"Go on," her mother encouraged.

"Andrea Fry".

"Is that her birth last name?" Dahlia asked cautiously knowing families didn't always mean blood and names change, just like the little Lucia still sat on her lap who found her true family in death.

The mother shook her head and replied, "her parents' last name was Gerre, my name is Katrina Fry".

Both Hermione and Dahlia wrote the names down and Dahlia said gently to not affect the little girl badly, "I have to ask you some questions to make sure you can go to Niflheim. It is important you tell me the truth or else it could cost you your soul or permanently damage it, do you understand?"

"Yes," Katrina said and looked down to her daughter who nodded.

"Okay then, birthdays?"

"Mines October 3rd, 1640 and Andrea's is June 15th, 1681".

"The days of your deaths?"

"We died on the same day. November 18th, 1688".

Dahlia glanced between the two of them and said, "we need to know how you died, why you died, the method of death and what exactly happened?"

Katrina looked down to her daughter and sighed before she answered, "the 17th century was a dangerous time to be a witch, especially a young one born into a family of Muggles".

Hermione gasped as she looked to Andrea and said, "you're Muggle-born?" Andrea nodded nervously, knowing not everyone liked her because of it. "So am I," Hermione said and smiled, and Andrea gave her a quick small smile.

"As I was saying," Katrina said, "it was a dangerous time, the Statute of Secrecy hadn't been made yet, but the magical community kept to itself because we were being hunted, more of us were being burned, hanged and drowned every day. Many of them who they assumed were witches weren't but there were a few that were. Mostly Muggle-borns who refused to help them. I lived in the forest, not too far away from Andrea's village, I liked to keep myself to myself. I found her, however, in the forest, she was six at the time. She was helping the flowers bloom with her magic and she was happy but then her biological mother came, and she stopped. I knew she was Muggle-born and I knew I should stay away but I couldn't. A few weeks later, I saw her doing it again, so I approached her and she jumped and was so scared that I saw her use her magic, she thought I'd hurt her, so I showed her my wand and magic and we just connected. For her seventh birthday, I even took her to Diagon Alley, of course it wasn't as big as it is now, but it was still exciting for her. Time went by and she told me she wanted me to take her, to run away, but she didn't tell me why. All I knew was that she was scared so I said yes but I needed a few days to talk to some friends for our safety…" Katrina looked down at her daughter clinging to her and smiled as the little girl smiled back. The mother then looked back to Dahlia and Hermione and said, "turns out her father was a witch hunter".

Hermione gasped and said, "he wouldn't…his own daughter," she looked between them and Dahlia.

Dahlia nodded and glanced down to Lucia on her lap and said, "not all parents are loving, 'Mione. There are orphanages on Niflheim for children that are abandoned, unwanted, and even murdered by their parents. There're very few children that are there because their parents are in Valhalla and they get taken in by their grandparents or other relatives".

Hermione looked shocked as Katrina continued, "a few days later, a friend was at my house, she had created a Portkey and a safehouse for us to go to. I was never very good at Apparating. It was then I heard Andrea running to the house, crying and shouting my name but then she started shouting 'run they're coming for you'. I told my friend to leave and she did with a bit of resistance, she had a baby, so she couldn't stay. I went outside to see witch hunters surrounding my house and Andrea was on her knees as her father held her by the hair with a gun to her head. I was going for my wand then I was knocked out from behind…I woke up attached to a stake about to be burned and I looked in front of me to see my little girl attached to a chair, ready to be drowned in a lake. I was told by her birth mother that I corrupted her child, let Satan in and all the usual stuff they said. They then lit the stake and began to lower Andrea and she began shouting mama as she looked at me crying and that's the first time she called me that. All I could do was tell her I love her, and we died".

Hermione gasped and put her hands to her mouth and looked at Dahlia who just looked down to the table before looking at her friend and said, "she's not the first, probably won't be the last". She then looked to the ghosts and said, "wait until you get to Niflheim and you hear the story of what really happened between Merlin and Morgan Le Fay. You won't feel so alone for having a child born Muggle-born and loving them as your own".

"We can go?" Andrea asked for the first time smiling.

Dahlia nodded, "sounds like it. We just need to ask you both a few more questions, that's all…okay, have you ever committed a crime?"

"No," Katrina answered, and Andrea shook her head.

"Have you ever committed murder? This includes self-defence, war, saving somebody's life or the usual cold bloodied murder?"

"No," Katrina answered again, and Andrea shook her head.

"This one doesn't apply to Andrea but Katrina, have you ever harmed a child?"

"Mama wouldn't," Andrea said defensively.

"It's okay, baby," Katrina said to calm her, "no I never have and never will".

"Okay," Dahlia said, and she and Hermione finished writing their answers. They then both put their papers in the Niflheim piles before Dahlia sighed and said, "it's official, you can go. If you go over there, it'll be explained what's going to happen next".

"Can I stay with mama?" Andrea asked nervously, "I don't want to go back to the monsters".

Dahlia answered, "you will never go back to them. They told you who I was right?"

Andrea nodded, "the princess".

Dahlia nodded, "so you know I won't lie. Your mama and you won't be able to go together, not quite yet. You see, your soul has to go to the in-between, a world between this one and Niflheim, and it's there where a part of your soul is, the physical part. When you're there, you'll wait for Falcon". She pointed in the direction of Falcon and said, "that's him, he's also known as Death. He's going to come and get you and take you to Niflheim but before you see your mama, you have to go to a class called orientation. You'll be in a room with lots of other boys and girls your age and you'll be taught all about your new home and the universe".

"Isn't that fun?" Katrina said, "I'll be in my class and you'll be in yours".

Andrea looked conflicted as she knew she had to go but didn't want to leave her mama's side. Dahlia looked to Katrina and asked, "did they tell you about what will happen because she's biologically not yours?"

Katrina shrugged and said, "I asked, and they said I have to adopt her, but they didn't say what happened in the meantime".

Dahlia nodded and said, "what will happen is after orientation, she'll be placed into an orphanage".

"What? No!" Andrea protested.

"It won't be for long," Katrina said hopefully then looked to Dahlia to make sure.

Dahlia nodded and continued, "her parents would have gone to Mareritt, a place of punishment, due to their crimes of killing their daughter. But, it has been more than three hundred years, so they could be out, or they may still be there. If they're out, they could petition to gain custody of her. They won't get it because of their crimes but if they were to get a relative or a friend who has never done anything wrong-"

"They could stand a chance," Katrina said knowing what was going to be said.

Dahlia sighed and added, "it's possible but because of their links with them, their case will not be valid and considering that she considers you her mother and how long you've known one another, it should only take a week or two after orientation for the adoption to go through if you apply as soon as possible".

"I don't want to go to an orphanage!" Andrea protested.

"It's okay," Lucia who was playing with her dolls stopped and said to Andrea, "I was in an orphanage".

Andrea looked between her mother and Lucia before she moved from standing behind her mother to the side and now stood beside her. "Really?" she asked intrigued.

Lucia nodded, "my monsters didn't love me either," she then smiled and giggled, "but then momma and daddy came and adopted me," she looked to her mother.

Eva stopped writing for her ghost for a moment to smile and wink at her own little girl and Katrina asked, "you adopted her?"

Eva nodded, "my husband and I did, yes. Our adoption took a few months but that's because Lucia didn't know us, so they had to make sure she wanted us as her parents as much as we wanted her as our daughter. From what I overheard, your adoption would only take two weeks or so and you would still get to see her in that time".

"Mama, I'm scared," Andrea said.

Lucia took it into her own hands as she climbed off Dahlia's lap and went under the table before stepping out and standing in front of Andrea and held out one of her dolls. She said, "this is Zarah she's a warrior and this is Peta, a prince. I want you to have Zarah".

"I-I-I can't, she's yours," Andrea stuttered in surprise.

"It's okay, she's from my-our world now, it means you can take her with you, so you don't get lonely. The orphanages are nice, you'll be fine".

"I can't".

"Yes, you can. You can bring her back to me when your momma adopts you. My name's Lucia and that's my momma Eva. She works at the palace, it's easy to find".

Andrea looked to her mother who smiled and nodded, and she looked back and took the doll from Lucia. She was shocked when her hands didn't pass right through and she could hold the doll. "Thank you," she gasped.

Lucia smiled while Katrina looked to Dahlia and Eva and asked, "she's mustn't be more than two, how can she talk so well?"

"Time on Niflheim," Eva answered, "she'll forever be two and think like a two-year-old, but her speech improved over time. Thank the Norns because it's easier to understand her".

They all let off a small laugh and Katrina said, "thank you," before going where everyone else went when sorted, Andrea waving goodbye to Lucia as they walked away.

Lucia climbed back under the table, but this time stood between her mother and Dahlia as Eva reached down to put her on her lap, this time facing Dahlia and said, "that was a very nice thing you did, baby".

Eva kissed her cheek and Lucia giggled, "Momma".

"Your momma's right," Dahlia said, "you did a good thing".

"Princess, I think we need more dollies," Lucia said as if it was obvious and Dahlia was sad to say that they might as there were quite a few children there.

Dahlia nodded and said, "I think you're right. How about a special task just for you?" Lucia nodded enthusiastically, "I want you to go tell my sister that we need more dollies or toys for the boys and girls here and I want you to tell her what you just did, can you do that?"

Lucia nodded and looked to her mother who smiled and helped her down before Lucia took off. "Thank you," Eva said.

"For what?" Dahlia asked confused.

"For being you, I guess. I thought she might get bored here, but you gave her something to occupy her".

"She's a good kid, you raised her amazingly".

"Thanks".

Dahlia then looked towards the end of the courtyard where she saw her sister knelt down and listening to Lucia. She pointed to them and her sister looked their way, Dahlia nodded, and her sister smiled in return. Hela then said a few words to Falcon before she took Lucia's hand and Dahlia watched them as they went through a portal, Lucia skipping in her step happily. Dahlia smiled as she looked down to the table and reached for another form and looked up and said, "next". She was thankful when she saw this time it was an old man in front of her and not a young child.

* * *

It was four question sheets later that Lucia returned and with her she carried a rag doll of a little girl with brown hair, a multi-coloured dress and a brown stuffed bear. She maneuvered her way through the people and stopped in front of her mother and Dahlia and said, "I did it. The Queen said they might not understand some of the toys, like space ships, so I brought these".

"How many did you bring?" Dahlia asked.

"Lots and lots, boxes over there," she pointed to end of courtyard where there were a few boxes filled with rag dolls of different colours and stuffed animals.

Dahlia hummed and shared a smile with Eva as she said, "if only we knew someone who could hand out all the toys…"

Eva joined in, "a happy little girl, who's kind and will smile…"

"And will make the children feel safe".

"Me, me, me!" Lucia said and began to jump up and down.

"Maybe you could do it," Dahlia said as if she hadn't heard or seen her jump up and down.

"Yes!" Lucia exclaimed which made her mother laugh and Dahlia smile.

"Okay then, the second part of your task is, I want you to give a toy to every child ghost here. Make sure they're happy and feel safe. Then come tell me when you're done, okay?"

"Okay,".

"Be safe," her mother said, "stay where the guards can see you".

"Yes, momma," Lucia said then ran off to find children to talk to and give gifts to.

* * *

Authors note: Please review.


	55. Chapter 55

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Avengers.

Authors note: I've got some flu sickness thing that's going around where I live so I can't think of a chapter title at the moment, but if you do that's great. Thank you to those of you who reviewed nicely and a big thank you to Varda, sorry you weren't logged in to message you. I was almost about to give up updating this story until it was finished and upload everything together because of the recent reviews but your review changed my mind. Welcome to the new followers and favourites and enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 55

Dahlia, Hermione and Neville couldn't stay and help the ghosts all day as they did have class and thanks to the new rules in place for Dahlia, it meant that she had to go and she had no idea what they had even been learning for the past week. It just had to be Thursday, so she had the Avengers' classes, or at least two of them, but one of them was Thor's class and she really didn't want to attend. Hermione practically had to pull her to class after getting their bags and books from the tower and everyone was still staring at her as she walked the corridors. Dahlia tried to think it had something to do with her dress, with her long-sleeved Olympus green dress with golden trimming at the wrist of the dress, a flower pattern along the edge of the neckline and her golden belt that held her pouch, wand and dagger. She knew it wasn't her attire though but her existence that rather scared them or held their curiosity.

It was History of Current World and Realms which she was hating with every step she took when they got down the corridor as she saw that the students that were lined up outside were starting to go in. She glanced at Akio and Tonks who were following and asked, "you're not coming in are you?"

Tonks looked at Akio as if the decision of her going in was dependent on what his decision was, and he answered, "I do not trust Asgardians".

"So, you're coming in," she sighed, and Tonks nodded.

They entered the room, and everyone stared at them as Hermione and Dahlia sat down next to one another and Neville sat next to Dean as Ron had moved seats to sit next to Seamus. Tonks and Akio stayed stood at the back as students were looking cautiously at them, but Pansy couldn't help as she said, "what are you doing here? You're not one of us".

Steve answered, "she's a student, she has a right to be here too".

"You've spent all year telling us how bad her family are," Tracy said, "it's not safe to be around her".

Dahlia sighed as she brought her books out of her bag and said, "and the majority of what they have taught about my family is bull so why don't you keep your mouths shut".

A few students smirked, laughed or scoffed and Pansy said, "and if we don't, you're going to get your soldier on us?"

Dahlia turned her head to glare at her but a second later, Pansy jumped up and screamed, "FIRE, FIRE!" she pointed to her desk.

Everyone around looked confused, except Thor who commanded, "enough".

Dahlia glared at him then and said, "I don't do as you tell me to do. I'm not one of your brainless citizens and I'm not the one who's taught an entire school wrong and spreads lies".

"Dahlia, please," Steve said, "stop whatever you're doing. You're just encouraging what they believe".

Her glare disappeared as she looked to Steve then hesitated for a moment before she looked down to her desk and Pansy who was on the floor curled up, assuming the fire was all around her, stopped screaming and looked around everyone. "DIDN'T YOU SEE THAT?"

"What?" Theo asked.

"FIRE!" she exclaimed. "Fire everywhere".

Dahlia rolled her eyes and said, "a simple illusion, grow up".

"See!" Pansy almost shouted as she stood, "we're not safe".

Steve looked to Dahlia and she said, "want me out of the class?".

"No," he said then smiled slightly, "I want you to teach it".

"What?" Dahlia asked surprised.

"We've heard Thor's side, about the prophecy about Niflheim, let's hear the opposing side," he glanced to Thor and shrugged, "it's only fair".

Dahlia looked around as people were looking at her and her hand went to her locket. She held it in comfort as she looked back to Captain America and shook her head as she let go of the locket. She said, "I shouldn't have to tell people I don't trust my family's story. I shouldn't have to defend my family when it wasn't their actions or the prophecy that made them that way". She glanced quickly at Thor and said, "it was the actions of those who were supposed to love and protect them no matter what". She then glanced quickly around the room and said, "as for Niflheim, the majority of people here will end up going there, they'll see with their own eyes what it's like. But they shouldn't listen to an Asgardian who has never stepped foot on the land and when there isn't a single Asgardian soul there". She then looked back to Steve and said, "if anyone wants to make judgement on a place they've never been to, maybe they should question why there's more than a thousand ghosts outside that want to go there".

Steve looked shocked as he said, "you have a chance to tell them".

"I shouldn't have to," she shrugged. "The average lifespan of a normal human is what eighty years old? A wizard's lifespan, who knows depending on remedies, potions and alchemy. Either way, it's one lifetime versus the rest of eternity. Everyone will learn the truth eventually".

She then leaned back into her chair and crossed her arms, showing that she wasn't going to say or do any more and would just sit in silence for the rest of the class.

* * *

The double period of Science and Technology after went pretty much the same as the lesson before but Tony tried to joke when he saw her and the others walk into the room. Tony was eating strawberry laces when the students sat down and teased, "oh look, Loki junior, glad to have you back". Dahlia rolled her eyes as she took a seat and Akio and Tonks stood at the back and Tony looked at them but didn't say anything as he just looked between them and Dahlia, as if he wanted to ask something but wouldn't.

There were laptops on all the tables. The students opened them and used their log-ins and passwords for the system Tony invented for the school, so each student had their own account. It made it easy for Tony to monitor when it came to banned websites or when researching things they shouldn't be looking at. Tony wasn't surprised when porn flagged up on the system several times, but what did surprise him was that it wasn't Muggle-born boys that researched it, as they were probably smart enough to know the system flagged certain words. After all, they probably had parental security on computers at home and on school when they were in primary.

When they were all logged in, Bruce sat down at the front of the class as Tony wrote on the board 'SOCIAL MEDIA'.

He turned back to his class and said, "you probably already heard about this from other students in the class who live in the Muggle world, but social media is a big part of it, especially for someone your age". Tony glanced down at his own computer to the side of him and said, "It's the reason why Mr. Thomas is on it now".

Everyone looked to Dean who looked up and quickly defended himself, "I already know about social media, clearly".

"Clearly," Tony said with a shake of the head. "So, Mr. Thomas, you can give us a list of social media accounts before you go back to checking your Facebook".

Dean said, "Facebook, Twitter, Tumblr, Instagram, WhatsApp, Skype, Snapchat-"

"Okay, thank you, that's enough," Tony said as he wrote them down on the board and said, "now they're all different. Some of them you can just talk through text, some you can share photos, videos, some you talk through video using a web camera which I'm sure many of you have seen some of your peers do to talk to people at home. Every teenager that has a phone has probably got a minimum of at least three of these, some have all of them and more and some teens even have multiple accounts on the same sites-"

The door to the room crashed open and from up front Tony couldn't see who it was until he heard a few girls go aww and saw a little Niflheim girl run to Dahlia. Dahlia smiled as she turned in her seat and said, "Lucia".

"I did it!" Lucia said excited, "I did what you told me to do".

"Good job, you completed your mission!" Dahlia praised smiling then asked, "how did you find me?"

"I asked the moving paintings," she answered simply as Dahlia held her hands and Lucia swayed side to side like a child that did not want to keep still.

Dahlia glanced to Tony and Bruce and said, "sorry".

"It's okay," Bruce said.

Tony, however, approached and said, "hey squirt," and kneeled in front of Lucia and smiled, "are you a new student?" Lucia laughed and shook her head. Tony said, "really, so you're here for Dahlia?"

Lucia nodded, "I finished handing out teddies and dollies".

Tony frowned and looked to Dahlia who answered, "to the ghost children. They can touch and have toys from Niflheim".

"They were scared," Lucia said.

Dahlia then looked down to Lucia and asked, "did you tell your momma where you were going?" Lucia looked to the ground. "Lucia," Dahlia said again.

Lucia looked up and said, "she knows".

"Does she?" Dahlia asked as she raised her brow.

Lucia nodded rapidly, "she started following me".

Dahlia let off a little laugh as she said, "Lucia, did you run away from your momma to come tell me you finished?"

"You told me to tell you," Lucia defended.

Dahlia sighed as she stood and let go of Lucia's hands as she gestured to Lucia to come closer so that she could pick her up. She picked her up to put her on her hip as Tony stood. Dahlia said, "I'll be back in a minute". She then walked towards the door as she said, "you can't just run away from your momma, this place isn't like Niflheim. It can be dangerous, and you can get hurt".

"AKIO!" Lucia said happily when she saw Akio as they were towards the door and Akio gave a quick wink to the child who chuckled.

Dahlia stepped out of the room to see Eva coming down the corridor and turned to Akio and Tonks and said, "she's here, just stay in here".

While Tonks did that, Akio kept the door open so that he could watch the princess and the two residents of Niflheim. Eva walked quickly as she said, "what did I say about wondering off?"

"Sorry, momma," Lucia said with her bottom lip pushed out.

Eva sighed as she looked to Dahlia and said, "thank you," as Dahlia handed Lucia over.

Dahlia looked to Lucia and said, "you need to stay with your momma while you're here".

"Okay," Lucia said.

"Pinky promise," Dahlia said as she held up her pinky and Lucia hooked hers around it and nodded. Dahlia smiled and said, "good girl".

Eva hummed however as she smiled to her daughter, "and just how long are you going to listen to the princess?"

Lucia laughed and tried to hide her face in her mother's chest and Dahlia said to Eva, "if you need a tracking spell, just ask".

"I think I might take you up on that," Eva said smiling but not at all joking.

"How's everything going outside?"

"Good. Your friends Fred and George are outside helping. I feared from your stories that they would jokingly make mistakes or pull a prank, but they seem to be very respectful and responsible".

"They can be like that when it comes to something serious. They know how important it all is to me".

Eva nodded then said, "you were in class, we should go".

"Okay, will you be at the camp tonight?"

Eva nodded, "yes, but those of us who came through to help will be returning later tonight".

"I'll see you later then".

"Bye," Eva said as Lucia waved.

Dahlia returned to class to see them all typing at their computers and almost half the class glanced at her as she sat down. Hermione asked quietly, "is she okay?"

Dahlia nodded, "Eva was down the hall, she was just doing what I told her to do. I told her this isn't like Niflheim and to stay close to her mother though".

"Kids very intelligent for her age," a male voice said, and the girls looked up from their desk to see Tony stood in front of it.

Dahlia shrugged and said, "she's a lot older than she looks".

Tony frowned, "how old?"

Dahlia scoffed and answered, "asking someone on Niflheim how old they are is basically asking them when they died. Some take great offence to it as they could have died terribly, and they may not be over it".

"She's got to be a toddler," he said as if ignoring what she said, "she talks well for her age".

"Everyone on Niflheim stays the same as they did when they died. However, children as young as Lucia learn to talk better and understand things a little more but still keep their childish personality…her parents were murdered in the thirteen century, here on Midgard, they married in Niflheim then adopted Lucia. Gives you an idea how old she maybe".

"Adoption?" Bruce questioned as he stood and walked over. "You have adoption on Niflheim?"

Dahlia rolled her eyes, "Let me guess, Thor said something along the lines of keeping the children in caves or chained to rocks, or even better," she let off a small laugh, "I bet he told you we use children's souls for spells or sacrifices". Dahlia licked her lips as she looked down to her lap and pressed her lips together to not swear at the two Avengers for their clear lack of knowledge of Niflheim. She looked back up and said, "it would shock you the number of children that are abandoned or murdered by their parents. Those who are left and forgotten. Those who have been abused. They can't be with the people who hurt them, and they definitely aren't just left behind and forgotten. If homes can't be found for them, they are taken to orphanages and many are adopted. There are some, however, that are in orphanages because their parents are in Valhalla but usually they end up with grandparents or other relatives…you know, if you want to live to see your grandchildren and great grandchildren, if you intend to die of old age, you and the other Avengers may want to forget about everything that Thor told you about Niflheim".

* * *

At the end of the double period, Dahlia, Hermione and Neville returned to the courtyard to see if they were still assessing ghosts but there weren't nearly as many as before. They walked over to Fred and George who took their places beside Eva and Dahlia asked, "how many left?"

The twins looked to Eva who had Lucia on her lap as she said, "about two hundred remaining ghosts to be assessed, it should only take us another half an hour to an hour. The rest have been passed to the in-between or are waiting to be sent".

Eva gestured to the end of the courtyard to see a large group of ghosts. Dahlia watched as Hela and Falcon had a group of fifteen ghosts and had them stand in the middle of white multiple symbols that seemed to be burned into the ground. They were unfamiliar to Dahlia. As they stood on the symbols, Hela and Falcon stood in front of them and held hands before raising them to the ghosts and they said a few words before the symbols glowed to life and the ghosts disappeared. Hela seemed dizzy for a moment and it looked like her legs almost gave way, but Falcon grabbed her waist and kept her up straight.

Dahlia saw this and immediately left her friends to go to her sister and she heard Falcon as he said, "stop taking all the pressure, I'm not weak".

"I never said you were," Hela gasped as his hand at her waist still held her upright.

"Are you okay?" Dahlia asked as she stopped next to them.

"I'm fine," Hela tried to answer but Falcon cut her off.

"No, she's not," he said, "sending the ghosts over takes a lot out of both of us but she's using her magic to make it, so she takes most of the pressure. Get her to stop". He said the last part as he let go of her as he could tell she was steady but that didn't stop Dahlia reaching out for her sister's hands to help steady her just in case as Falcon walked away.

Dahlia noticed Hela glance at him as he walked away and she said, "Hela, you have to stop this".

"Stop what?"

"Taking all the pressure. You both wanted to do this for so long, it's been your plan for so long together, let him take his half of the pressure".

Hela immediately shook her head and responded, "no, I can't. 1125 souls, that's how many we've sent through so far, it's just a few hundred more then we're done. I can take it".

"You shouldn't have to".

"Yes, I do. He's going to spend all his time collecting these souls, I may as well help in whatever way I can".

A moment of silence passed between them before Dahlia said quietly, "this isn't about the souls, it's because of your guilt over breaking up with him and you know it".

Hela didn't say anything, she just looked at her sister with a tight lip and almost a glare as if she betrayed her by bringing it up. She pushed Dahlia's hands away and took a few steps back as she said, "if you want to help then help by finishing the assessments of the last souls, if not then I'll see you later".

Hela then walked away, and Dahlia sighed knowing now wasn't the time to go after her sister and let her calm down. The breakup was still fresh in Hela's heart and Dahlia knew she was wrong trying to get through to her sister by bringing it up. So, she just walked back to her friends to help.

* * *

It was dinner time and just in time as they had finished sending the ghosts over. Those remaining from Niflheim made their way down to the camp and the small group of Gryffindors went into the castle for dinner, except Dahlia followed by Akio and Tonks, as she went to Professor McGonagall's office, hoping she was there as she wasn't in the dining hall. She knocked on the door and heard the professor shout "ENTER".

Dahlia went inside as Akio and Tonks waited outside. She saw the professor piling paper, tidying up her desk before going down to dinner and asked, "Miss Lokidottir, what can I do for you?"

"I was just checking to see if it was okay if went to the camp?"

Professor McGonagall asked, "dinner has just started, have you had something to eat?"

"I'll get something at the camp. Promise. Can I go?"

Professor McGonagall gave a single nod and Dahlia smiled and went to leave but not before Professor McGonagall said, "I want you back before curfew and I want you to come here with your belongings. You'll be staying in the spare room in my quarters".

Dahlia sighed as she said, "let me guess, the Gryffindors don't want me back and have been complaining?"

"You have to give them time, they'll come around," Professor McGonagall said, even though there was a hint of doubt in her own tone knowing that some people may never be able to look past who Dahlia and her family truly were.

Dahlia gave a quick smile to the professor as she said, "maybe…I'll see you tonight".

Dahlia then left the professor's office and went back to the camp. As the trio were making their way to camp, Dahlia noticed three Aurors patrolling the hallways and another two on the outer grounds. It was when they made their way past the middle courtyard leading to the greenhouses and then past the greenhouses and out the exit that the camp came into view. Dahlia then turned and began to walk backwards as she asked Tonks, "I counted five Aurors, not including you. So, how many are there here?"

Tonks hesitated in answering, her Auror instincts kicking in of not telling anyone to number of Aurors in one location, their exact locations or mission but to Tonks, it was Dahlia. It wasn't like they were on a secret mission and it wasn't like Dahlia was going to endanger the lives of all the Aurors, she knew the young girl wouldn't wish death upon anyone, well maybe except Voldemort. Tonks answered, "there's a group of us scattered among Hogwarts and Hogsmeade working rotational shifts through night and day".

"So, when does your shift end with me?" Dahlia asked intrigued.

Tonks answered, "when you got to bed. Then someone will be stood in the hallway, just in case, and then I come back in the morning". Tonks then looked at Akio and asked, "when does your shift end?"

Akio didn't answer but Dahlia did for him and said, "people of Niflheim don't need to sleep. He doesn't see it as a shift, he sees it as protecting me, so he's probably not going to end his shift until I'm in camp or safely on Niflheim. Isn't that right, Akio?" Akio didn't answer and kept his head forward staring towards the camp. Dahlia then said to Tonks, "relax when we get to camp. I'm just gonna go see our healer then I'm having dinner with my family. Have something to eat, talk to people, enjoy".

"Can they speak English?" Tonks questioned also wondering if that's why Akio didn't speak much in case he didn't speak English.

Dahlia nodded, "yep, some of them might speak Norse around you but they are capable of speaking English. The majority of them won't shut up and they gossip and love to sing during celebrations. You just happened to meet a member of Niflheim who doesn't like to talk much," she smirked at Akio who almost rolled his eyes.

Dahlia then turned around to face the camp as they weren't far off out and it was less than a minute later that they walked through over the entrance way and the two guards there bowed. They looked questionably at Tonks but left it alone when Akio shook his head at them. He stayed with the guards as they entered and began talking to them. Both Dahlia and Tonks noticed, and Tonks said, "so he does talk, just not to me".

"Don't take it personally. It's not you, he just likes to be in control and know all the threats so he's evaluating everyone and everything here every second that he's out of camp. There's a lot that's happened on Niflheim in the last thousand years, a lot of changes, and Akio is one of those people who is dedicated in making sure nothing bad happens there again".

Tonks frowned, "and that's why he's so protective of you?"

"He's protective because if I die, he knows what my sister's reaction would be". Tonks tilted her head in confusion as Dahlia said the statement as if she was supposed to know how bad the reaction would be. Dahlia sighed and bit her lip before she answered, "people who have Aesir magic, we have a connection to our families that share our magic and those who taught us. That night in Godric's Hollow, the night Voldemort came, my father and Hela truly believed I died when they saw blood in my crib and my father did everything he did and ended up in prison, but Hela grieved and, in her grieving, Niflheim suffered. For a whole year, it was cast in darkness and cold, not like it was a thousand years ago, but it scared the people. She grieved and because her soul is linked to the world, it's how she made it better than it was; her grief affected the land but then she stopped. She had to for the sake of her people. She never truly stopped grieving though so when I came back, she's been a little overprotective. I learned my magic and I gathered a connection between my father and sister so that they could sense when I was hurt. Deep inside they sense that I'm alive and unharmed but if I was to die, that would go away. Their magic would tell them that I'm dead and something in the back of their mind would grieve, even if I was to go to Niflheim and they could see me".

"So that's why it matters if you die," Tonks said without thinking.

Dahlia's brows rose, and she let off a small laugh and said, "thanks, Tonks".

"I mean," Tonks said quickly realising her mistake, "Remus and I were talking about if you didn't get better, if we didn't get you out in time and we thought if you died and you went to your sister's world it wouldn't be so bad".

Dahlia shrugged, "in a way it wouldn't be bad but through our magic it would grieve".

Dahlia didn't notice as Fenrir walked past as she was talking to Tonks, but her attention was on him when he grabbed her arm and began to pull her in the opposite direction of the royal tent and fire. "Hey," Dahlia protested, and Tonks followed them.

Fenrir said, "Healer Saida, now. You needed an injection an hour ago, but they knew you were coming here soon so no one was sent to get you. You can have it now".

Dahlia groaned and said, "can't I have food first?"

"No," he said quickly, "because you need another injection before you go back to the castle for the night later and knowing those Ministry bastards, you have to go back before your curfew".

"Fenrir," she said sternly as she glanced back at Tonks who smirked at his behaviour.

"What?" he then glanced at Tonks and said, "your bosses are bastards, admit it".

Tonks let off a laugh and said, "no denying there, but they're not all bad".

Fenrir then went inside the tent, pulling Dahlia, and Tonks followed feeling the eyes of all the soldiers on her as she stood outside. She went inside to see Dahlia sat on a bed while Fenrir was stood beside her and there was three other women in the tent, two younger women seemed to look to the older woman who wasn't old, just older than them. Tonks noticed that beneath the long light-blonde almost white hair were pointed ears that she hadn't seen on anyone before, and the blue eyes with flecks of gold in them told Tonks that she wasn't human.

Saida looked to Tonks and slowly reached behind her to grab a scalpel and Dahlia saw it and said quickly, "Saida, this is Tonks, an Auror, and she's been sent by the Ministry to watch me. Tonks, this is healer Saida, the royal healer on Niflheim".

Tonks nodded to the healer and held out her hand to shake but Saida avoided it and turned away to gather the injection and the antidote. Tonks looked to Dahlia and asked, "do they not like witches or is it my pink hair?"

Tonks saw one of the assistants smile to the other and Saida said, "I have no problem with witches or your clear ability to shapeshift".

Dahlia shook her head at Tonks and said, "just leave it". Dahlia then looked to Saida as she noticed the injection in hand and the needle didn't seem as big as the night before. She asked, "do I have to have it in my heart again?"

Tonks eyes went wide then Saida answered, "no, that was just the initial one to jump start your healing. You should be having three a day. One when you wake up, another in the afternoon and one before bed. You'll have them in your upper thigh and we'll alternate each one".

"Why do you need them?" Tonks asked.

Dahlia answered, "poison from the blade, the antidote I was taking wasn't working properly so I have to have these injections until the poison is gone".

Saida approached and gestured for Dahlia to pull her dress up and Dahlia glanced to her brother who turned his back so that she could pull up her skirt and underskirt. Dahlia showed her upper right thigh and Saida wiped the area with a cotton bud before injecting the same silver liquid with flecks of black that she was injected with the night before into her leg. Dahlia felt a numb sensation in her leg when Saida removed the needle and cleared up the mark and the few drops of blood that came out.

Dahlia pushed her dress down and tapped Fenrir on the shoulder to turn around and as he did, Saida said, "it isn't as potent as last night but you'll still feel slightly dizzy for a few minutes, but you should start to feel a lot better and have more control of your magic".

Dahlia nodded as she went to stand. Her right leg shook for a moment, so Fenrir grabbed her arm to keep her steady and she nodded in thanks and said, "I'm okay". He let go and she smiled at Saida and said, "thank you. I'll come back before I go back to the castle".

Saida nodded as she curtsied, and her two assistants did the same as the three of them left.

As they left the healers tent, Dahlia looked to Fenrir and teased, "can I get some food now bossy?" Fenrir smirked as he tried to mess up her hair and she swatted his hand away, but he caught hers and picked her up to restrain her arms and she laughed, "Fen, put me down".

"How long do you think it will take me to get to the lake?" Fenrir teased.

Dahlia smirked as she said, "try it. You think training with Akio is hard? He's been training me for close to a year which means I definitely know where to kick a man to get him to his knees".

He immediately dropped her, and she turned to see him smiling at her as he said, "you're mean".

Her lip pouted out as she teased, "aw is the pup upset that his baby sister can protect herself?"

"You know, there's going to be a day when you need protecting and your oh so handsome brother is going to be there and you're going to thank me". Dahlia began to look around and he asked, "what are you doing?"

"Looking for the handsome brother," she remarked and laughed when Fenrir's mouth dropped open.

She wasn't the only one that laughed as Tonks did too and the siblings looked to her as she said, "sorry but you fell right into that one. I now you all haven't been together long but you're already acting like siblings that grew up together".

Fenrir rolled his eyes and said, "you should meet the others. Jora, the boring brother-"

"Just because he likes to read doesn't make him boring!" Dahlia defended.

"And Hela, who became a queen and suddenly overreacts to every little thing".

Dahlia hesitated in defending that one as Hela did overreact sometimes, especially when it came to their protection, so she said, "only because she lost everyone and doesn't want to do that again. She also has a lot of pressure being a goddess and a queen". Fenrir shrugged to that which made Dahlia sigh. She then said, "you know, I forgot that you two technically haven't been introduced. Tonks, this is my eldest brother Fenrir. He's kind of reckless and jumps into things without thinking. Fen, this is Tonks".

"Says the girl who does the same," Fenrir said before he looked to Tonks and held out his hand which she shook as he said, "the great wolf destined to help destroy everything, who's bloodthirsty and has a jaw that reaches from the sky to the land…according to your legends. Clearly not true".

Tonks dropped his hand and said, "clearly. There's a werewolf that uses your name. Goes by Fenrir Greyback. It isn't his real name though, no one knows what that is. He likes to think himself king and turns as many people as possible into werewolves. He likes turning kids, infecting them young so he can control them. He did it to a friend of mine".

"Can I meet this friend of yours?" Fenrir asked, shocking the other two.

Tonks hesitated but nodded and said, "I'll ask him".

* * *

Authors note: Please review.


	56. Chapter 56

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Avengers.

Authors note: Thank you to those of you who reviewed and welcome to the new followers and favourites. Honestly can't think of any chapter titles so it obviously doesn't have one. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 56

Dahlia returned to McGonagall's office with only minutes to spare before curfew carrying a bag with some of her belongings from the camp, including a couple of books. She felt bad that her father and Jora were doing all the research into healing Alice and Frank when it was she who asked so she took a couple of books from her box and brought them to the castle. She didn't wish to bring her box to the castle when it contained the apple as it was safer in the centre of the camp surrounded by soldiers.

As they approached McGonagall's office, they noticed another man coming down the hall and Tonks said, "that's my replacement".

A rather tough-looking wizard with short wiry grey hair approached, wearing a brown trench coat, but as he got closer, it seemed his confident and self-assured personality disappeared as he began to blink and look between the three of them rather foolishly. Tonks said, "Dahlia, Tonks, this is Auror John Dawlish".

"Pleasure," Dahlia said as she raised a hand to knock on McGonagall's office door and within moments, the door opened.

Professor McGonagall blinked at the number of people at her door and Dahlia quickly said, "Tonks is leaving, Akio just wants to know about all entrances and exits to your office and quarters and then he's staying out here, and I don't know what Dawlish is doing".

"Patrolling," Dawlish answered.

Professor McGonagall gestured them inside but kept the door open as Tonks stood at the door. Professor McGonagall said specifically to Akio, "that's the only door into this office, the fireplace is linked to the Floo Network, but no one can enter without my say-so. Clearly, the windows are locked from the inside. That painting over there," she gestured to the back of the room which showed the countryside with a small house in the distance, but in the fields with red flowers were two little girls playing. She continued, "is my quarters. That is the only entrance, but it also has a fireplace that has a Floo Network that is cut off unless I allow the person through."

Akio looked between the painting and the professor, what he wanted was clear, so the professor sighed and walked over to the painting before saying the password. It opened, and Akio went inside to see the professor was telling the truth that the painting and the Floo Network were the only access inside and was happy knowing that was all. He then left the quarters and nodded to both professor and Dahlia before he began to leave the room.

"Night," Dahlia said as Akio closed the office door.

In the hallway, Dawlish was still quite uncomfortable being with a soldier of the dead, but Tonks had gotten used to it throughout the day, so she said, "good luck, you're in for a long night. He doesn't talk, don't take it personally".

They then noticed that Akio wasn't stood but sat down against the wall with his legs crossed as he held his sword on the knuckles of his hands balancing it with his eyes closed, meditating.

This didn't faze Tonks as she then said, "as I said, don't take it personally if he doesn't talk to you, he hasn't said a word to me all day, but he does speak English. Don't try and attack him, even now when he looks all Zen. From what I heard from the camp, the best of Niflheim are trained by him so don't piss him off. Night".

She then just walked away as Dawlish looked at her. She walked away as if she had just left her fellow Auror in an ordinary position, as if the child he was assigned to watch was any ordinary child and the soldier was an Auror whose desk was in the same department as his. As if this whole situation was normal and happened on a regular basis.

* * *

Professor McGonagall gestured for Dahlia to follow her into her quarters when her office door closed, and Dahlia followed and was surprised at just how cosy it seemed. After she walked through the painting, she saw everywhere was opened, except the bedrooms and the bathroom. The sitting room was to the right as you walked in and had a red and brown two-seater couch with a matching armchair on a rug that was a golden brown in front of the fireplace. The coffee table in front of the couch had a chess board on and a few books and there was a bookcase in the corner of the room. Dahlia could see pictures on the fireplace and more on the cupboard against the wall. She couldn't see the pictures clearly from where she stood but she guessed that they were of McGonagall's family.

To the left side was the dining room with an oak table that could seat four and was right next to the kitchen, a small kitchen island was all that separated the two and Dahlia was shocked at the kitchen; the cupboards, the stove, the sink, the food, everything, considering that at the call of a house elf she could have any form of food or drink instantly.

McGonagall guided her to the corridor and walked past one door on the left side before she opened a door and said, "your room".

Dahlia followed McGonagall into it to find that it was decorated with Gryffindor colours. From the bedding and the curtains that hung around it like in the Gryffindor bedroom, to the curtains at the window and the wardrobe. The desk, chair and drawers almost had a gold-brown feel to them. It was clear to anyone that McGonagall was a proud Gryffindor.

McGonagall said, "it's not much but us professors don't usually have guests throughout the year, so our spare rooms don't usually get used".

"It's perfect, professor," Dahlia said as she put her bag down on the bed and said, "thank you".

McGonagall nodded and said, "I'll give you time to unpack".

They both sent quick smiles to one another before McGonagall left the room and Dahlia began to unpack, putting her books on the bedside cabinet while hanging her dresses in the wardrobe and putting other belongings in the cupboards.

Not ten minutes later, Dahlia left her room and walked down the hallway slowly and saw McGonagall carrying a tray into the sitting room with tea cups, milk, sugar, a tea pot and biscuits. The professor noticed her and said, "come sit, miss Lokidottir, we should talk".

McGonagall sat on the armchair and began to pour the tea as Dahlia walked around to sit on the couch and said, "I don't want any tea but thank you".

As McGonagall made her own, she questioned, "is there a reason you don't eat or drink? Even in the Great Hall, if you're there when there's food, I haven't seen you eat".

Dahlia leaned back against the couch and her thumbs began to twiddle with one another as she answered, "I know you put potions in the food and drink. It's why when a student falls sick from something like a stomach bug, it doesn't spread to the others, and it stops them falling sick from something as simple as the flu. Also, it's why you don't have any pregnant students. I know you got the permission from parents to slip it into their food and drink in the kitchens. What parent wouldn't want their kid to be well and not pregnant?" Dahlia stopped and noticed the professor was shocked, as if a student had never known before as they stressed secrecy on the letters to the parents. Dahlia shrugged and said, "don't worry, I won't make it public knowledge. The blade I stabbed myself with was from Niflheim, it's blessed so it has a specific poison embedded into it and that poison is still in my system. We found out yesterday the antidote wasn't working properly so I must have these injections every day at the camp. While I'm healing, I can't take any other potion or else it'll contaminate what I've been given, it will actually do the opposite and make me worse".

McGonagall's eyes stayed wide for a moment before she returned to normal and said, "so this is why you wanted to go to the camp for your dinner?"

Dahlia nodded, "that and to have my injection".

"Well, you can go for every meal, you have my permission," McGonagall then moved the biscuits towards Dahlia and said, "but I must tell you, these biscuits and tea do not have any potion in whatsoever. So, if you do want some, you can".

Dahlia hesitated for a moment before leaning forward and pouring herself some tea and leaning back, holding it in her hands after taking a sip. She smiled and said, "thank you. I don't just mean for the tea, for letting me stay. I don't know what I would have done if you had said no".

McGonagall hummed and said, "the paperwork was dropped off earlier. I currently have custody of you until your mother's will is found and your true guardian is discovered".

"If they find it. You know as much as I do that the Ministry is corrupt".

"That may be so, but the goblins usually deal with wills. They usually do not take part in our wizard matters which is why I was shocked when I discovered Albus knew of the first will and still left you with your aunt and uncle".

"Yeah," Dahlia said quietly as she looked down, "my family aren't happy about that".

McGonagall hesitated in asking what she truly wanted but after several moments of silence she did, "I heard the Aurors talking, one of them said you were abused living with them. How bad?"

"I don't want to talk about it".

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Dahlia sighed as she looked up to shockingly see the look of pain in her professor's eyes and said, "it wouldn't have made a difference. Dumbledore knew. He had someone watching me, Mrs Figg, she would have known and told him. Everyone saw how harsh they were, but the Dursleys told everyone I was a delinquent, that I am currently going to a detention school for the troubled where I get caned". She looked down as she couldn't look into her eyes anymore and said, "if I had told anyone, if I told you that my bedroom was a cupboard under the stairs for ten years, that I only had a proper bedroom when you sent the Hogwarts letter out that said about the cupboard, that the bedroom I got also came with three extra locks on the door to keep me in and even had bars on the windows at one point so that Ron and the twins came and broke them and got me out in second year. If I had told anyone that sometimes I went days without eating, that I was treated no better than a house elf, would anything have come of it?"

"Of course," McGonagall said as she put her tea down and reached over to hold Dahlia's hand.

She still didn't look at her professor as she shook her head and said, "no, it wouldn't. Dumbledore believes in these blood protection wards, he would have insisted I stay to keep the wards intact". She looked up to her professor who had tears in her eyes and said, "it's okay, it could have been worse. You should hear what my brothers have been through, then you'll be shocked at what children can endure".

"And your father, he didn't-"

"No," Dahlia shook her head, "I only found out about him after Voldemort attacked in first year. When I was unconscious, our magic connected, and I found out about him, but he was in prison. He didn't even know I was alive, he saw my mother's body that night in Godric's Hollow and then he found blood in my crib from this," she moved her hand from McGonagall's and put her fingertips to her scar. After a moment, she wrapped the hand around her cup and said, "he believed I died with mum, so did Hela. I couldn't tell either of them. If they found out they'd blame themselves and now they have, they do. Dad already blames himself for the others being taken a thousand years ago, I didn't want him to take the blame for what the Dursleys did".

"You'll never go back there again".

"I know," Dahlia said with a hint of a smile, "dad, Hela, the boys, they all suffered at the hands of others and they see me as a baby, someone they have to protect. I guess me not having all their abilities kind of encourages the whole baby sister image. Even if I wanted to go back, they wouldn't let me".

McGonagall frowned and asked, "if you chose to stay here, would they _allow_ that?"

Dahlia was confused for a moment at the way she said allow but then it clicked in her mind what the professor was accusing and leaned forward and said quickly, "no, no, no, no, no," she put her tea down on the table as she turned her body to face the professor. "It's not like that. They're not being controlling or keeping me trapped-"

"It sounds that way. You talk of them having to allow you to be somewhere you want to be, you are followed every moment of the day, sometimes by two of those soldiers, if you're alone the room has to be searched for entrances and exits as if you're in a cage".

"No, it's not like that," Dahlia said then put her hands over her face for a moment as she sighed then dropped them and said, "I'm sorry for Akio searching this place but that's because when Sirius took me, two of the soldiers watching me were trained by him. When you're trained by Akio, to become a soldier, you have to face him in a fight and last, I think it's for a whole minute, against him. Because I was taken, Akio blames himself. He believes he should have taught the other soldiers better or guarded me himself as he would have sensed the magic used and would have stopped me from being taken…when it comes to my family, okay yes, they can go a little overboard but don't all families when one of their own is in danger? Yes, I am followed constantly and sometimes I want to scream and tell them to leave me alone, but I've been watched by people my entire life. At least with them they want to keep me safe, they want to protect me and not just make sure I haven't died at the wrong time".

"Miss Lokidottir,"

"No," she said shaking her head, "I don't see it as being trapped in a cage. I see my family not wanting to be torn apart again. We're currently on a realm where both sides of this war want me dead. Voldemort and his Death Eaters will do anything to kill me because of this prophecy and Dumbledore thinks I should die in this war. Then the Avengers, I know they won't kill me and Thor is under a soul contact now, so he can't, but Asgardians won't keep their mouths shut when the other realms discover Odin has released my father and siblings and they will panic that Ragnarok may be coming. When they discover that my father had a child of two worlds, they'll become even more paranoid…and you don't know what that means".

She put her head down in her hands and sighed as McGonagall said, "a child of two worlds, I assume that means here and your father's world?"

Dahlia nodded and lifted her head, "but so much more. Children of two worlds are rare because all the realms, except of course Niflheim where they're a lot more accepting, speak of them as abominations. Each realm is connected by the world tree, the branches and roots of Yggdrasil. Each realm has its own magic, its own strengths and weaknesses of their races. They don't like mixing races because the child could end up with all the weakness and none of the strengths from either race, or the opposite, all the strengths and none of the weaknesses. Then there's the issue of the magic inside the child, it could drive them mad. There's a story that it did once with one child, he killed lots of people, entire towns and villages on Vanaheim before he was stopped. It's rare for them to be born but when it does happen, they're watched for any sign of evil, but some don't even wait for that and they're killed. Thor's wife Jane was from here, he met her and fell in love but of course, Odin disapproved. From what my sister tells me, the only way Thor and Jane married, and she bore his child, was for her to change, to become one of them. Hela says its wrong what they did, almost against nature as they changed her biology, right down to her very soul. She would have been in undescribed pain, almost as if Hela was torturing her, and she almost died. Their child is probably being watched, just in case…do you see, Professor? Do you see why they're so protective? It's not just the people here who want me dead, people everywhere don't trust my family because of some prophecy told a thousand years ago, and they definitely wouldn't like the news of a child of two worlds being born into that family".

McGonagall couldn't believe it, how such a young child could have so many enemies just for simply existing. She still remembered the day she first met young Dahlia Lokidottir but of course, she went by Dahlia Potter back then. A small baby being introduced to several Order members at only fifteen days old, sleeping peacefully in her mother's arms, but when she saw her awake, she was a happy baby without a care in the world. A symbol to all who were fighting in the war; that they were fighting for her and all the children, then and in the future, so that they could remain peaceful and live without worry. Of course, now, the same generation they were trying to protect were the same generation that were now arming themselves, preparing themselves for the war they would soon be dragged into.

* * *

The following day was a Friday which meant that they had Realms and History again with Thor then double Sports and Self-defence before having the toad for the final lesson of the day, DADA. Dawlish seemed spooked when Dahlia came out into the hallway to go down to the camp for breakfast and it seemed Akio hadn't moved from meditating all night. Going down to the camp, you could see Dawlish looking around, as if waiting for Tonks to appear, and in the camp, he seemed to be constantly looking everywhere and the soldiers in the camp took great delight in scaring him. A few of them were throwing little rocks towards him to lightly touch his back and he would quickly turn and hold his wand up, ready for an attack. He seemed to quickly get the idea that it would be better for him if he stayed at the entrance of the camp and almost seemed to run when Tonks made an appearance and she seemed all too happy to be speaking to a few of the soldiers and servants.

When it came to Realms and History, Dahlia didn't speak to Thor or Steve and they didn't even attempt to speak to her either, knowing they weren't exactly welcome. Dahlia chose not to listen to them and instead read her books on healing. She was surprised when Thor didn't question her on why she was reading it, or Steve question what it was about as it was written in Norse and he couldn't translate the titles whereas Thor could. Only Hermione asked what the books were about, and Dahlia told her the truth about the books but didn't tell her the reasoning behind them. She didn't want Hermione letting something slip to Neville and him getting his hopes up in case she, her father and brother couldn't come through and find a way to heal them.

In Sports and Self-defence, the fifth years were spread out on different apparatuses while Natasha and Clint worked one on one with two students as they taught them Self-defence and they would alternate with the others. Akio and Tonks stood by the door and watched but even with his unemotional expression, Tonks could tell he disproved when Dahlia was called upon by Clint to train with him after she was on the rock-climbing wall with Hermione. Tonks hummed and said, "you don't like them teaching her. Let me guess, you disprove of women learning to fight? Considering the way, she dresses since your lot arrived, and this is the first time she's worn pants but even her top has long sleeves instead of short like the other girls. Pretty backwards society".

She didn't get a reaction out of him as he watched Clint teach Dahlia an arm movement on how to block someone from a physical attack with a knife, something Akio had taught her when she stayed in Niflheim the year before. By each second that passed, Akio was getting frustrated and ending up calling, "Princess".

Dahlia and Clint stopped, and Dahlia sighed as she handed Clint the wooden knife she held, and she walked to Akio and said, "yes?"

He said quietly so only she and Tonks could hear, "enough of your games".

"Excuse me, Akio?" Dahlia asked, shocked at his manner.

"Take him down now," he said.

She had to restrain herself from smiling as she nodded at her coach and said, "yes sir".

Dahlia walked back over to Clint and he handed back the wooden knife and said, "so like I just showed you, block with your left arm, use it as a shield when I come for you. Then I'm gonna use my left to try to get you, so I want to see you improvise to see what you would do in that situation".

Dahlia nodded but when Clint came at her, she blocked him like he said, but when he came at her with his left hand, she grabbed his wrists and managed to twist them before she flipped herself over so that she could throw him. She landed with one foot on the ground while her other leg put all its pressure on its kneeled knee that was on the ground. Clint was face down on the ground as he gasped as the wind had been knocked out of him. He didn't fight back in shock but turned over when Dahlia let go and stood properly, attracting the attention of everyone in the room.

Akio said quietly to Tonks, "since the reign of Queen Hela, for a thousand years our women have been able to be whoever they wish. We train them to be leaders, warriors, mothers, carers, whatever they wish to be. The princess is no different. She learns the same way as my men…just how to do it in a dress and heels". He turned back to see Clint standing whilst Tonks looked at him shocked as that was the first time that he spoke to her.

Clint stood as Natasha moved away from her student and stood by his side as Clint said to Dahlia, "you've already been trained".

Natasha asked, "why didn't you tell us?"

Dahlia stood there, as if a soldier stood to attention and didn't answer but Akio did from the door, "because you train her wrong".

Both assassins turned to look at the soldier and Akio approached them as Clint asked, "what do you mean?"

"You train her as if she is one of them," he gestured to the teens in the room who were watching, "you train her as a child-"

"They are kids," Natasha said.

"They are now warriors. There is a war going on in their world, they shouldn't be coddled but trained to survive".

"There're still kids," Natasha argued, "they should have a chance to act like kids, to have some childhood without thinking they're going to die".

"Like yours," Akio said without remorse and said, "they're wizards and witches. Train them fast and then you need to adapt their magic into their fighting. It may not be normal for you, but their magic is for them".

Clint scoffed and said, "I suppose you're the expert?" Clint saw how the soldier's hand went to his waist where his sword lay, and Clint was going to step back, but Akio grabbed his sword and quickly swung it but unexpectantly, he swung his body aiming for the person behind him which happened to be Dahlia.

She ducked and quickly turned her body and grabbed the dagger that was on Akio's leg and whispered "dilatatum hoc cultro in manu mea" and the dagger turned into a long sword that she brought up to block his strike down.

She pushed him back before standing and moving back herself as Clint exclaimed, "are you serious? You could have killed her!"

Dahlia smirked slightly as Akio looked at her and not Clint as he said, "I knew she could avoid it. You have to have faith in what you have taught your students and if not, face the consequences later. Push them to their limits and they will surprise you. They know you're teaching them, that you can't hurt them enough to kill, so push them. You teach her as if she is one of you, what you forget is that she is not just Midgardian. She is of the royal bloodline of one of the oldest warrior races. You train your students, I'll train mine".

They trained for the rest of the lesson with swords and close hand to hand combat and it was clear that the rest of the class was distracted by their training as on several occasions they just stopped and stared, not even attempting to be discreet. Tonks didn't seem bothered by them fighting because she knew Akio wouldn't harm her, but she found it interesting to watch whereas the two Avengers in the room were distracted as they didn't trust the soldier.

"You're gonna get her killed training like that," Clint said after they finished training and the students were leaving the room to change.

Akio just said, "the war has already begun, your students are not ready for a physical attack. They'll die, and the people supposed to train them will have failed them". He then walked away while Clint glared at him.

* * *

No one was expecting Defence Against the Dark Arts to go well considering Umbridge had been very open about her dislike of anyone who was different and showed her dislike about Dahlia long before it was revealed who she was and what she was. The students entered the room and Tonks and Akio followed to stand at the back again, but Dahlia knew something was off when students began to hesitate to go in or slow down. She quickly discovered why when she walked in and noticed Godric Gryffindor leaning against the wall where the windows were.

"Lord Gryffindor," she bowed her head for a moment after walking towards him.

"Princess," he bowed then nodded his head to Akio, "Commander".

Akio bowed his own head to his fellow council member.

"What are you doing here?" Dahlia asked.

Godric answered, "evaluating this lesson. Rowena evaluated a first-year lesson yesterday and swore she wouldn't come back without hexing the teacher here. She can't be that bad, can she?"

Dahlia smiled as she hummed and said, "let's see how much restraint you truly have". She then walked away to sit down beside Hermione.

Professor Umbridge then came out of her office with her sweet sickly smile on her face and only walked down half of the steps before she stopped and realised the extra people in her room. She first noticed Godric and Akio before she noticed the pink hair of Tonks that she was familiar with at the Ministry and then her eyes scanned the crowd of students until her eyes landed on Dahlia. "Ah, Miss Potter," she said as she descended the stairs, "you've finally decided to stop your truancy streak and return to your lessons".

She was only a few feet away from Dahlia when the princess said, "it's Lokidottir".

Umbridge tutted and shook her finger as she said, "your heritage has yet to be proven. If you didn't have anything to hide you would have done a heritage test already".

"And give you or someone else drops of my blood? No way. I won't have you manipulate it or use blood magic to hurt me".

"Blood magic is forbidden and gone," Umbridge all but shrieked and seemed furious now.

Dahlia smirked and said, "just because something is forbidden by the Ministry and long since not practised, doesn't mean there aren't those few who still practise it. Besides, I don't need anyone to prove my heritage, I can do that on my own". Dahlia then raised her hand and let her magic flow out of her, the purple specks of her magic flowed around her hand and she moved her fingers up and down showing that specks of magic were twirling between her fingers.

While some looked in fascination, Umbridge looked in disgust and turned back towards the front of class and walked to the front as she said, "detention, Miss Potter".

"Lokidottir," Dahlia retaliated loudly as she stopped her magic and put her hand on the table, "and for what?"

Umbridge turned smiling as she said, "for skipping lessons-"

"I was dying," she responded.

"For your lack of uniform-".

Dahlia glanced down to her red and gold dress and shrugged, "Gryffindor colours at least".

"For bringing weapons into school-".

One again, Dahlia glanced to her waist but this time at her sword and said, "I had it all year and I haven't hurt anyone. The headmaster and your precious minister are aware of it and I do have an Auror with me, so I clearly won't hurt anyone".

"And finally, for the use of improper and unnatural magic".

"WHAT?!" Dahlia shouted as she stood.

"You can't be serious," Godric said with anger of his own. "Aesir magic has been around longer than our own, it is as natural as our own, as natural as the air we breathe. How dare you stand there and call it unnatural when you yourself do not even know the true extent of your own magic and you judge others on their own?"

Umbridge just smiled as she said, "her magic is not of this world".

"Yes, it is," Godric said as he walked slowly towards her, "we are all apart of Yggdrasil. We are all connected, as is our magic. Just because it works in different ways across the realms does not make it any less natural". He now stood within reach of her. He pointed to himself and said, "I was born on this realm, I helped create this very castle we stand in and I died here. Many would say me coming back here is unnatural but dying is a part of life". He then gestured to Dahlia and said, "just because her father is not of this world, does not mean she is to be treated with disrespect. It is people like you that find the afterlife hard. People like you that quickly realise you're not so powerful and if your attitude continues, you will find yourself with many enemies". He then scoffed and said, "you're not worth it," then turned and walked to the door.

Dahlia also stood and picked up her bag and walked towards the door, Akio and Tonks following just as Umbridge said, "sit down, Miss Potter. You will attend this lesson and you will attend your detention tonight".

Dahlia froze to the spot as she pressed her lips tightly together before turning and said, "for the third and final time, it's Dahlia Lokidottir. I won't be staying in a class taught by someone who's xenophobic and I defiantly won't be attending the detention. Neither will anyone else be attending your special punishments anymore because I told you, you would face Aesir magic if you did". She then turned and walked away while a few people in the classroom were smiling.

"What do you mean special punishments?" Tonks asked out in the corridor.

Dahlia shrugged and said, "just forget it".

* * *

Authors note: Please review. Any ideas people want in the Fenrir meeting Remus chapter, please say now.


	57. Chapter 57: Justice For The Marked

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Avengers.

Authors note: Thank you to all of those of you who reviewed and welcome to the new followers and favourites.

* * *

Chapter 57: Justice For The Marked

"You'll never guess what just happened in our class," Clint said as he and Natasha walked through their portrait and into the Avengers common room area where Tony was tinkering with a laptop, probably trying to improve it being in the magical community while Steve was sat reading and Bruce seemed to be marking work.

Natasha went to sit on the couch across from Bruce and Tony and crossed her legs as she leaned back, and Clint sat next to her when Steve asked, "what?"

"That soldier that's always with her-" Bruce interrupted.

"Akio," he said, "we heard his name yesterday".

"Yeah, him," Clint continued, "we were training today, and it turns out Dahlia has already been trained, is still in training. She managed to flip me over onto the ground and knocked the wind out of me".

Tony smirked as he took a screwdriver out of his mouth and said, "you got beat up by a teenage girl, Legolas".

Steve then questioned, "I thought she didn't have their strength?"

"She doesn't," Natasha said, "she used his own weight against him, you could tell from the positioning in her feet".

"He told us we were training her wrong," Clint added, "that we were training her like the rest and that she shouldn't be coddled, that she was a part of a royal warrior bloodline. Told us that we need to adapt magic into the Hogwarts kids fighting, before he swung a sword at Dahlia's head".

"What?" Tony said shocked, "thought he was there to protect her?"

"She's his student," Clint shrugged. "He says he knows her training and knew that she'd dodge it and grab his dagger in the process. They fought the rest of the lesson, with swords and hand to hand, he's gonna get her killed training like that".

"Maybe that's for the best," Steve said and everything else they were doing was forgotten as the other four Avengers looked at him shocked that he would say that. He sighed and said, "just listen, like you said she's his student and she's of a royal bloodline of a warrior race. Maybe to them that means something, maybe training her that way helps her. If she is skilled, then he really knows how to train her. He doesn't seem like he'd want to hurt her and I hardly see her sister putting someone in charge of her training who would hurt her. Maybe her being of royal blood makes her special in a way or he wouldn't have mentioned it. Maybe she is stronger and faster than any of us thought-"

"Or were told to believe," Natasha said and as they all looked to her she shrugged, "what?"

"Natasha," Bruce said sighing.

"What?" she continued, "Thor led us to believe we were coming here to find a kid who was pure evil with a sister who kills with her touch. We were going to talk to her and if we had to, remove her and let Thor take her back to Asgard. It seems only one part of that is true and even the whole 'sister kills with her touch' doesn't seem as evil as Thor made her out to be. We weren't supposed to come here and forcibly remove a kid who's done nothing wrong and who is the prophesised saviour child of this whole community. This whole thing, all the way back to Loki's kids being taken, is messed up".

"She's got a point," Tony said as he pointed to her, "we've been lied to since before we even got here, think if it was one of our kids? I know we agreed to work with Thor until this whole Voldemort thing is over for the kids but let's be honest, we can't trust a word he says now. When I told Pepper what happened, she said she doesn't want him anywhere near Anna until she gets the full story and the truth from him in person. I hardly blame her".

"And after?" Bruce asked cautiously, "we're a team, or we're supposed to be. What happens after we go back to our normal lives?"

"I'm not working with him," Clint said, and everyone looked to him, "I mean it. Even as my time as a man for hire, I had rules, one of them was I'd never kill a kid. I know she stabbed herself, but Thor didn't even blink when she said killing her on Asgard just for being Loki's kid was one of the options. I'm not having a man like that watching my back".

A few moments of silence passed as everyone thought about what he said, and it was clear that everyone didn't trust Thor anymore, but Natasha had other thoughts on her mind as she asked, "do you think he's told Jane the truth?"

Some of them shrugged and Steve said, "if he hasn't, his mother might. She didn't seem too happy and Jane is smart, she'll figure it out".

"If he doesn't I will," Natasha said, "she needs to know where she's raising her son".

Bruce said, "he wouldn't hurt Brynjar, he's his son".

"He thought Loki's older kids were his family back then," Tony pointed out, "what would he do if his son was prophesied to do something they disapproved of?" the question was thought of in silence as they didn't know the answer, they were still getting their heads around the idea of magic and prophecies, let alone prophecies that include the destruction of worlds, and they definitely couldn't imagine living in a society that truly believe with all their hearts that prophecies are true, no matter how much time they spent in the wizarding community.

* * *

Dahlia, Akio and Tonks were on their way back from the camp as it was close to curfew. After spending the afternoon and evening there, it was dark out with only the stars shining down on them and the fire torches. They were just coming past the staircase, however, when Dahlia stopped as she heard what she thought was crying. Akio seemed to hear it as well, but Tonks didn't as she asked, "what is it?"

Dahlia shook her head and said, "I don't know".

She then walked past the staircase and looked into an alcove to see a first year curled up crying, his hand raw and red with words carved into it. Akio and Tonks couldn't see as Dahlia kneeled in front of him, shielding him from their view, and it made a shadow over him, so he looked up. Dahlia instantly recognised the little boy as Thomas Bowen, a first year Muggle-born Gryffindor with dark blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He was new to the magical community and his first-year experience at Hogwarts was unfortunate when Umbridge had her nails dug into it and thought she could do anything she wanted.

The young Gryffindor noticed the lack of light and looked up scared and scooted back as Dahlia said, "I'm not gonna hurt you. I promise. Tommy, what happened?" she gestured to his hand.

"I forgot my homework," he sniffled at his tears and wiped them away as he spoke. He tilted his hand, so she could see, and she read the words clearly, _"I must not forget my homework"._ Dahlia knew he had the markings not because he forgot his homework but because he was Muggle-born and Umbridge disliked them.

Dahlia stood and held out her hand and said, "come on. I'll take you to the tower, Hermione has something that can help with that".

Tommy hesitated in taking her hand because of what the older students had been telling him and the others about how dangerous Dahlia and her family was, but she didn't seem dangerous to him. She wanted to help him. He took her hand and stood and came out of the alcove but when he saw Tonks and Akio, he moved back but Dahlia quickly said, "it's okay, let's just go upstairs, alright?"

Tommy nodded, and Dahlia gestured to Tonks and Akio to back off a bit and they did. They kept several steps behind as they climbed the stairs to the tower.

When they got to the Fat Lady painting, Dahlia said, "Mimbulus mimbletonia," and the painting opened. Dahlia turned quickly to the opening and said, "wait here," to the other two as they came inside and thankfully they waited in the entrance area.

Luckily, the common room was empty except for the twins and Hermione and they smiled as they saw Dahlia but when they saw Tommy's red eyes, they lost those smiles and frowned. They knew what happened when Dahlia held Tommy's still red hand and the twins looked angry while Hermione stood from her seat and said, "I'll get the essence".

Tommy and Dahlia sat down on the couch as George sat on the other side of Tommy and Fred kneeled in front of them. Fred said, "don't worry. Hermione's going to get you something that helps".

"Your hand's not going to be as bad as it seems, look," George said as he showed him his own marked hand, "you can hardly see ours. Yours is already healing".

"They're right," Dahlia added with a smile, knowing that his would heal but hers would definitely scar because of the number of times Umbridge had her use the quill. It was only by glamour that her family hadn't seen it. She then said, "Hermione is going to give you Murtlap Essence, it'll help with the pain".

"What the…" they heard and looked behind the couch that Dahlia and Tommy were sat on to see Tonks had moved and could see the scar on Tommy's hand. "Who did that to him?" she walked closer, but they didn't answer.

Hermione then came down the stairs carrying a small bowl, a white towel and a bottle of Murtlap Essence. She sat on the table in front of Tommy and Fred moved to the side to sit beside her as she put the bowl on her lap before pouring the essence into the bowl and reaching for Tommy's hand. He moved forward and put his hand into the yellow liquid but pulled back immediately and hissed in pain. "It's okay," Hermione said, "it may sting a little, but it works. You just need to soak your hand in it for a little while and the pain will go away".

Tommy nodded and put his hand back into the bowl and clenched his fist for a moment as it stung but he eventually felt it start to get better, so he didn't need to clench his fist for long.

"Who did this?" Tonks asked again.

"Who do you think?" Dahlia said back quickly, "she's been doing it all year".

"Umbridge?" Tonks asked just to be sure, "that's what you meant by special punishments in her detentions. How many kids has she hurt?"

Dahlia shrugged, "we don't know. Hermione told the other prefects in the other houses that this helps. The younger ones are too scared to ask for help so the prefects have all been keeping an eye on them. If they have a detention with Umbridge, they ask them afterwards if this happened as it doesn't always but if it does, they have a supply of the essence. Snape hasn't even realised that his stock has gone down, if he has he hasn't said anything".

"He keeps on ordering more actually," Hermione said with hint of a smile.

"It's saying something when Snape doesn't even like someone we don't," Dahlia commented which made the others smile. Dahlia then noticed the time on the clock on the mantle and said, "I have to go". She then looked back to Tommy and asked, "Tommy, was there anyone else in Umbridge's office tonight?"

Tommy began to shake his head then nodded and said, "not while I was in there, but Sage was in there before, she had detention too".

"Who's Sage?"

"My friend, she's a Hufflepuff in my year".

Dahlia glanced to Hermione who nodded and said, "I'll see if I can get a message to them, see if they know about her detention".

Dahlia then looked to Tommy and said, "Tommy, Hermione is going to look after you and get your friend some help, but you need to listen to her. I promise this won't happen again".

"Thanks," he said quietly.

Dahlia then stood and exited the Gryffindor tower quickly. She walked down the stairs as Akio and Tonks followed and Tonks wasn't finished with her questions, "when did she start hurting kids? How many kids? Do the professors know? Why didn't you report her?"

Dahlia suddenly stopped on the staircase that was moving and turned to Tonks and responded, "the professors know but they couldn't do anything because of her Ministry involvement in the school. You think the Ministry don't know about this? The auror department might not but Fudge would do anything to shut me up and anyone who speaks out against the Ministry. She uses this black quill, gives us lines in detention but instead of giving us ink, we just write, and it begins to carve into our hand. We use our own blood for ink. I don't know how many kids, that's why the prefects watch out for their own houses. Gryffindor and Slytherin house may be enemies but even their prefects are watching their own house and Hermione has told them what will help. Umbridge is a Slytherin, she probably won't hurt those in her own house, but we had to be cautious. Not that they would tell us if one of their own got hurt. Don't you see, Tonks, it doesn't matter who we told and who we didn't, nothing would have been done about it".

She then turned and walked down the stairs, not answering to Tonks as she said her name. She made it to McGonagall's office and shut the door behind her before Tonks could come in and went to the painting to walk inside McGonagall's chambers.

McGonagall was sat at the dining room table marking papers and noticed how quickly Dahlia came in and how she didn't look to be in the greatest of moods. Just as Dahlia was about to disappear down the corridor to her room, McGonagall asked, "Miss Lokidottir, are you okay?"

Dahlia turned and put on a small smile as she nodded and answered, "just a little tired. Side effects of the injections I think".

McGonagall nodded and said, "well you go to bed now. Lie in tomorrow, it's a Saturday".

Dahlia gave a slight nod and said, "thanks, professor," before turning and going down the hall to her room.

She paced and paced and couldn't stop thinking about Tommy, about everyone that Umbridge had hurt that she was aware of and she felt this uncontrollable anger, as if she had to be the one who dealt with Umbridge. After all, if it wasn't for her, Umbridge probably wouldn't have been at the castle. If she didn't anger the Ministry like she did, if she managed to find some evidence that Voldemort was back without announcing it to the world first, the Ministry would have believed her and wouldn't have sent Umbridge to spy on the school as Fudge probably would have left office due to his own fear of the war. She had to do something, she couldn't leave while Umbridge was still at the school, still hurting students that didn't deserve it. Some of them simply being targeted for their blood.

Walking to the window, she opened it and brought out her wand and said quietly but clear, so McGonagall couldn't hear her, "Accio Firebolt".

A few moments passed by before Dahlia could see it coming to her through the darkness of the night sky and managed to catch the broom before it hit the window ledge. She looked back to the door, fearing McGonagall might have heard through her cat senses but she didn't come. Standing on the window ledge, she mounted the broom then jumped into the night, avoiding the windows and keeping an eye out for professors, Auror members and anyone who may be out late at night.

She flew around the castle until she reached the windows of the DADA teaching room and finally, Umbridge's office. Dahlia could see her through the window, dressed in her pink work suit as usual, drinking from her flowery tea cup which had more sugar in than what was needed, the hundreds of cat plates in the room meowing while Umbridge was smiling, seemingly pleased with herself. As Dahlia hovered there, watching as Umbridge smiled and had what seemed to be a nice evening for the toad professor, Dahlia thought of all the students who weren't having a nice evening and were nursing wounds on their hands, wounds they were forced to write by someone who was supposed to help protect and guide them. She wanted her to suffer, to suffer like they had, to know the pain they felt when they had little control and…

Suddenly, Umbridge dropped her tea cup, as if she had been startled by something, but it seemed she hadn't even realised as she just froze, her hand still in the air as if she was holding the cup. Dahlia frowned and wondered why but then Umbridge went into the drawer of her desk and brought out the black quill. Dahlia hovered forward slightly, not knowing if another student had knocked on the door for a detention, but it was past curfew, everyone was in bed, so what other reason would Umbridge have for the quill?

She hovered close to the window and she saw Umbridge hunched over her desk, as if hiding something, and the closer she got, it became clear what she was doing. She was writing with the quill. Quickly and repeatedly writing while her body began to shake, as if she was in pain but she couldn't stop.

" _I must not tell lies"._

" _I must not be late to class"._

" _I must not forget my homework"._

" _I must respect the Ministry"._

" _I must follow and respect the school rules"._

" _I must respect my professor"._

The lines went on and on and they seemed to be appearing more than just on her hand. Dahlia saw the words on her fingers, going towards her wrists, and even caught a small glimpse of words beginning to appear on the woman's neck. Dahlia gasped as Umbridge would never do it and slowly hovered back when a small beaming light cut the bottom of her eyes and she feared someone had found her but when she looked down, the light was coming from her. Her magic emitting from her hands, small amounts of purple magic showing but it was the gold light below that surprised her. It was as if her veins were on fire, turning gold, she could see them through her skin and the light was only getting brighter. It was her, she was causing Umbridge to harm herself. Sure, she wanted the woman to suffer, but Umbridge was writing possibly every sentence she had made the students write and it seemed that she was in pain, but she wasn't stopping.

She hovered away from the windows further and held both her hands close to her face as she said, "no, no, what are you doing? Stop it".

The light only got brighter and Umbridge only began to shake more and the markings she had now written on her body had gotten deeper and deeper. Dahlia noticed an Auror not too far away on the ground patrolling, so she quickly turned away from the toad's office window and flew quickly back to her room in McGonagall's quarters.

Being back in her room, she quickly hid the broom and closed the window and stared down at her hands to see them still shining. "Stop, stop, stop, stop," she mumbled over and over before she clenched her fists and held them to her chest as she sat on the bed and closed her eyes. She breathed in and out, just like her father taught her to do when her magic began to get out of control, but she had never had to deal with this before and she never had to deal with her hands almost turning gold. The brighter her hands got, the warmer they started to get but after a few minutes of breathing, her hands didn't feel so warm anymore.

She opened her eyes to find her hands had returned to normal and sighed in relief. She lied down on the bed and breathed heavily for a moment before she calmed down, hoping that the end of the light and her magic meant the end of Umbridge's suffering. Dahlia knew she would have to research what the hell was happening to her. Was her magic going haywire or was this to do with the poison and all the antidotes and injections she was having?

* * *

It didn't take long for Umbridge to be found. The following day, after lunch, Dahlia was sat in the Great Hall with Hermione who was doing some work while Dahlia was catching up on work she asked Professor Almar for as she didn't want to fall behind her brothers in their studies. Others were in the hall too, talking, working or playing games, but not many. Dahlia needed to take her mind off what happened last night, but it seemed impossible when ten Aurors seem to crash through the main doors to the castle, which they could see from the Great Hall, and they all ran in the direction of the Defence room.

While everyone began to whisper about what was happening, the twins ran into the Great Hall and George sat on Dahlia's side while Fred sat on Hermione's side and Fred said, "someone got Umbridge".

"What?" Hermione gasped.

George nodded, "someone went in for a detention and apparently found her using the same quill she used on us lot-"

"She's covered in marks and won't stop apparently," Fred said smiling, "serves her right for what she did to us".

"Yeah," George said smiling, "we should be thanking the person that's getting her removed from the castle".

Their eyes seem to drift to Dahlia knowingly. Fred and George happy with the outcome while Hermione looked surprised and slightly concerned. "'Lia," Hermione said.

Dahlia looked down for a moment before looking back to her friends as she said quietly, "I didn't mean to do it. After I left last night, I rode my broom outside and I saw her just smiling and I was angry. I wanted her to suffer like we did but I didn't mean to do it. My magic just…I don't know what happened, but one second she's drinking her tea and the next, my hands are glowing and she's hurting herself. I couldn't stop it, so I went back to my room to calm down and the glowing stopped, so I thought she stopped doing it".

The twins shook their heads as George said, "apparently she was still doing it when they walked in".

"Oh gods," she gasped and put her head in her hands. It meant that Umbridge had been harming herself with the quill, over and over, for fifteen hours without stopping.

"Let's go somewhere else," Hermione suggested as a few extra people came into the hall to tell the others in there and a few people began to glance Dahlia's way. They couldn't have known it was her, but Dahlia suspected they thought she was connected or it was one of her family members or a soldier from the camp.

The four of them quickly gathered their belongings and left the Great Hall but that didn't seem to stop people from talking and pointing as word was quickly getting around about what happened to Umbridge and many people were pointing and staring at her. Some of them seemed happy about what happened to Umbridge, but everyone wanted to know what happened.

* * *

It was a sure surprise for all staff members, children and a select few who had found Umbridge when the Aurors descended upon Hogwarts. But by then, several others had found out thanks to the rumours of the students who found Umbridge. The corridor to the Defence room was sealed off, Aurors were standing at both ends of the corridors so no one could come down and were moving people on who tried to see if the rumours were true on Umbridge's condition. The only people allowed down the corridor were Aurors and professors.

While some of the professors were containing the students, Professor's Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Flitwick, Sprout and Madam Pomfrey, along with the Avengers, minus Thor who was still on Asgard, were there trying to figure out what happened, who did it and how to stop Umbridge from killing herself. Madam Pomfey and Professor Spout were trying to heal Umbridge as the Aurors managed to contain her in the Defence classroom, but she was still fighting against the restraints they had chained to the floor as it seemed that was the only way to stop her without stunning her. Professor Flitwick was admiring the charms on the quill to make the person react in such a way, but he could only find that the quill was not one to drive someone to madness.

The Avengers were discussing with Dumbledore and Aurors Williamson, Kingsley Shacklebolt and head of the Auror department, Rufus Scrimgeour, what happened and what could have caused it. Clint asked the Aurors, "is there no way to stop her doing it without chaining her up?"

Scrimgeour answered, "we've tried several spells already. Nothing is stopping her. All we could try next is to stun her".

Dumbledore added, "which could cause nerve damage and we would very much like not to do that unless necessary".

Natasha glanced into the room that Madam Pomfrey and Professor Sprout were in, trying to tend to Umbridge's wounds, and gestured with her head inside and said, "think you might want to consider that stunning spell. The woman is going to rip her skin off".

Bruce then asked, "and this has never happened before? Never been seen?"

Kingsley answered, "Crucio, possibly, but the witch or wizard has to be in sight for it to still be used. Besides, she's talking, repeating 'I did it, I hurt them'. Under Imperius, sure, it could happen, but she is fully aware of where she is and who she is and what she is doing. A healer from St Mungo's is coming to help and tell us her state".

Tony then said, "so the question is who did she hurt so badly that they'd want to hurt her like this?" Tony then gave a look to his fellow Avengers and said, "remember what I saw in the beginning of the year?"

"Come on, Tony," Bruce said, "you think Dahlia did this?"

Tony shrugged as Clint said, "I thought we were done with blaming her for anything?"

"Hey," Tony said, "I'm not blaming her, she's a good kid. Her dad and her sister on the other hand…" He left it to their own assumptions.

"So, I guess we came at the right time," a clear voice said, and everyone looked to the end of the corridor to see Hela and Fenrir walking towards them but when it came to the Aurors in the way, holding wands to stop them, Hela swiped her hand in the air and the two Aurors flew back into the wall and cement hands appeared from the wall to grab their limbs to keep them there.

As they approached, the wizards touched their wands but didn't necessarily draw them. They were ready for a fight if needs be.

"I'm not a fan of being spied on," Hela said, "your Aurors watching my camp isn't unusual for the last few days but them watching like hawks and even ones under your so-called invisibility cloaks is an insult". They stopped walking a few feet from them as Hela continued, "you make the cloaks out of Thestral hair, Thestrals come from my world, you don't make the cloaks properly and it is an insult as we can see them. My camp is vexed because they know they're being spied upon and I am not ordering them to attack. Please tell me why I am not letting my camp take out their irritation on your Aurors".

Scrimgeour stepped forward and said, "I am Rufus Scrimgeour, head of the Auror department-"

"Oh, so you're the big boss," Fenrir said smirking, "tell your men to stand down before you understand why I'm known as blood thirsty in your legends".

Dumbledore held up his hands and said, "I am sure we can talk about this calm-"

"We dislike you, so I suggest you be quiet".

"Did you do it?" Steve asked as he looked at Hela, "put some spell on her to torture her?"

"What are you talking ab-" Hela started but was cut off with a shriek.

They all looked into the room to see that Madam Pomfrey and Professor Sprout were pushed back by Aurors as Umbridge had broken through the restraints. She began clawing at her face, her eyes mostly, as if she was trying to rip them out, and blood seeped through her fingertips from her eyes before the Aurors grabbed both arms and had to physically restrain her.

Hela let off a small laugh as she stepped away from the door and shook her head and said, "you think I had something to do with that? If I wanted to hurt her, I have a thousand different ways that don't leave any markings which would make people think she had just gone crazy. There're also my goddess powers which means a second under my touch will cause her such pain she will never forget…" she shrugged, "I tend to use that, and it drives them mad with the knowledge of what awaits them in the afterlife. This wasn't me".

"What about your dad?" Steve asked.

"Sure, he has the power to do this, but he prefers trapping people within their own mind, replaying over and over again all of their mistakes and regrets. This isn't his style, and before you go on anymore, he and our other brother went to Niflheim last night and will be returning later in the day. We promised Dahlia we wouldn't harm anyone as she seems to want to return here without disruption to visit. Now, you have one of two options. You can have your men removed from spying on my camp and I will make that woman stop her screeching and harming herself, or I will kill your men and you're still stuck with the woman who won't stop screeching in a castle full of students".

Scrimgeour hesitated before he nodded and said, "I'll have them removed".

"Thank you," Hela said sweetly then walked into the room and kneeled in front of Umbridge as the Aurors held her by the arms. She saw the cuts all over her body where she had begun to scratch and pinch her skin off, she saw the words red and raw, she saw the blood from Umbridge's eyes dripping down her cheeks and the mad pleading look in the woman's eyes for the pain to stop.

Hela touched her forehead with her fingertips and said, "prohibere dolor, prohibere quo cruciatu. Ad claudicationem a capite".

Umbridge went limp in the Aurors' arms and they slowly let go of her, so she rested on the floor to the relief of everyone. Hela stood and walked back towards the door and said, "I'll be expecting those Aurors to leave my sight soon".

Scrimgeour said, "Shacklebolt, accompany them and draw back our men".

Kingsley nodded, and Hela walked out of the room and glanced quickly at the avengers a before she left with her brother and Kingsley following not far behind. The Aurors on the walls dropped as Hela and Fenrir walked past and Hela said quietly, "it was Dahlia's magic".

Fenrir frowned and said, "I didn't know she could do that, or would do that".

"Neither did I," Hela said as she sighed, "I sensed her magic and it was strong. Whatever that woman has done, she has certainly got on the wrong side of our sister".

"And you just undid her work".

Hela smiled, "oh brother, my dear brother, do you really think I stopped it? She's still troubled in the mind, even when asleep, and her screeching will begin again in a few minutes. I was just giving us some quiet…I want you to take the Auror and get rid of them, not the killing way, while I go get the story from Dahlia".

"What's a fury?" Fenrir asked. Hela frowned at him and he smirked as he pushed a bit of his hair back to show part of his ear had slightly changed into his wolf one and he said, "I wanted to know what they would say after we left. Those Avengers are talking about meeting a fury later".

Hela hummed and said, "Fury is a man, not a thing. The man who brought that group together and helped put our father in prison. A man I've been wanting to meet very much…it seems we're going to a meeting, brother".

* * *

Authors note: One thing I love about the HP fandom, I've never met anyone who doesn't hate Umbridge, we all share a common hatred no matter house or dark or light side when it comes to her. Please review.


	58. Chapter 58: Alive

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Avengers

Authors note: Thank you to those of you who reviewed and welcome to the new followers and favourites.

* * *

Chapter 58: Alive

The small group of Gryffindors made their way to the lake with Tonks and Akio following and thankfully, neither one asked questions, but Tonks kept glancing at Dahlia as if she knew she was to blame. When they got to the lake, they leaned against large rocks as Dahlia paced in front of them and Tonks couldn't hold back any longer.

She walked to the Gryffindors and asked, "okay, what happened to Umbridge?"

Dahlia ignored her as she paced in front of the lake. She thought of Umbridge and what she had done and surprise surprise, a portal opened and within seconds out came her sister. Dahlia turned away as she rolled her eyes, but Hela said, "hey," and strode forward and grabbed her arm to turn Dahlia. "Don't turn your back on me, what happened?"

"So, you're talking to me now? You've barely spoken to me since you were sending the souls back".

Hela took a deep breath, aware that she was still holding Dahlia's arm as she said, "we're not discussing that…what happened between you and that professor?"

"Nothing," Dahlia said as she ripped her arm out of Hela's hold.

"Really?" Hela said as she let off a small laugh and said sarcastically, "so, I don't have Aurors and the Ministry demanding it was one of us who tortured a Ministry official, as much of a bitch as she is? I don't currently have Aurors under their rubbish invisibility cloaks watching the camp? I haven't been and seen a woman covered in scars, attempting and almost clawing her eyes out because she is having everything taken off her to harm herself with, and I don't sense your magic involved?".

As Hela mentioned Umbridge clawing at her eyes, Dahlia looked down regretfully and shook her head as she said quietly, "I didn't mean to…I didn't…"

"Sister," Hela said softly as she stepped closer and lifted Dahlia's chin up with her fingertips. "We're sisters. We're going to disagree on a lot of things, the way I handle my love life is going to be one of them. But you know I'm always here for you…so tell me, what happened?"

Tears came to Dahlia's eyes as she asked, "is she going to die? Did I kill her?"

"No no no no no, I promise, you didn't kill anyone," Hela said quickly knowing her sister didn't wish to kill anyone. "Her injuries aren't life threatening, she won't die from them. But what happened?"

Dahlia shook her head slightly as she explained, "she was hurting kids, I just wanted her to stop. She was making us write lines in detention that used our blood instead of ink and marking our hand and even after the truth came out, she wasn't stopping".

Hela reached for her sisters' hands at the tip and looked at both. They seemed fine but then slowly writing on her left hand began to appear. 'I must not tell lies' was now as clear as day.

"Why didn't I see this?" Hela asked.

"Glamour charm," Dahlia answered.

"But why now? Why take revenge now?" Hela questioned.

"It wasn't revenge," Dahlia answered as she released her hands from her sisters and said, "it was justice for what she did to all us kids, but I never meant for it to go the way it did. I snuck out last night through the window and onto my broom and I didn't know what I was planning to do when I got there, I guess I just wanted to see if she had any remorse for what she had done. When I got to her office windows, I just saw her smiling as if she hadn't just been harming an eleven-year-old. She was just smiling and drinking her tea and I got angry and the next minute she picked up the quill and began to write herself. No sign of stopping or slowing down".

Hela frowned and asked, "did you say any spell? Mind control?"

Dahlia rapidly shook her head for a moment and said, "no, I swear I didn't. I'm rubbish at the mind, you know that, I barely know any spells that could do something like that and my box is in the camp for any hope of even finding one. I just got angry, then…" she licked her bottom lip as she looked down then looked back to her sister as she said, "my hands, my magic was showing itself, but it was different. My hands turned gold, it was as if my veins were on fire. I could see them through my very skin and I couldn't control it. I went back to my room and it soon stopped and I thought she stopped doing it too…sister, what's happening to me?"

Hela opened and closed her mouth for a moment before she answered, "I don't know, it could be your magic and the poison's affects…I don't know. Dahlia, I'll find a way to stop this".

"Is she really trying to claw her eyes out?" Dahlia asked wanting to be certain.

"Forget what I said. Even if she does deserve it," she smirked.

Dahlia gave a small smile and said, "Hela".

"Okay okay, healers are coming from the hospital to look at her and help her. Maybe they can stop what you did considering you didn't say a spell and you're not still wishing her harm and glowing as you said. I'm going to try and find out what's happening with your magic. Papa and Jora are still on Niflheim looking at what you asked for," she said being discreet, so no one would know it was for healing magic. She added, "I'll go and ask them what they think about your magic, see if they can find anything". Dahlia nodded. Hela then looked to the others looking at them, specifically Tonks, and said, "you will not arrest my sister or even try it".

Tonks hesitated but it was Dahlia, so she shrugged and said, "like she said, she couldn't control it".

Hela then smiled to her sister and said, "keep your head down while I fix this, okay?" Dahlia nodded, and Hela hugged her quickly before opening a portal and leaving.

* * *

The library seemed like the perfect place to keep low as it was a Saturday and many of the students avoided the library in favour of spending the day with friends. For Hermione, she was comfortable in the library as Madam Pince, the librarian, who many thought was unpleasant, saw Hermione on almost a daily basis and knew the smart bushy-haired Gryffindor wouldn't vandalise any of the books. For Dahlia and the twins however, they weren't in there nearly half as much and it was clear when Madam Pince looked up from her desk and her eyes stayed on them, expecting the pranksters and the prankster's daughter to do something to her precious books.

Madam Pince stopped watching them when they went between the aisle at the back of the library, near the restricted section, and sat down at a secluded table. Akio and Tonks sat at another table down the aisle, Akio almost meditating in his chair while Tonks grabbed a random book and began to read.

While the library was a common place for Hermione and Dahlia was happy to read books when it came to her own library, the boys were different. They were smart and had to consult books on occasions when creating their prank sweets, but they spent very little time there. So, as they sat the boys began to quietly write down their stocks, financial records and plans for the shop they planned on opening after school while Dahlia worked on her work from Professor Almar and Hermione studied for the OWLS. Time passed by and no one disturbed them but they did hear whispers of students returning books and talking of how they witnessed Umbridge being put in a full body bind by the spell Petrificus Totalus but no one said anything about it or questioned Dahlia.

Thankfully, no one interrupted them until Neville did as he was returning a book on Herbology. He smiled and said, "hey guys".

"Hey, Neville," Dahlia said while the others smiled at him. "Want to join us?" Dahlia asked and gestured to the chair across the table from her and Hermione.

"I…I er…" he said nervously and looked to the side and Dahlia frowned but then blonde hair appeared, walking out from the bookcases, and it was the blonde hair of Luna Lovegood.

She smiled at them and said, "hello".

Dahlia glanced quickly to Neville who she saw looking between them and Luna and noticed he had gone slightly pink at the cheeks. She tried not to smile as she glanced to Hermione who had also noticed and glanced her way. Dahlia then asked, "Luna, would you like to join us?"

Luna looked to Neville and gave him a slight nod and they both sat down, just as Dahlia smirked and gave Neville a quick wink. He blushed and looked down. She couldn't help but tease him if he had a crush on the young Ravenclaw. "So, what're you two doing in the deep corners of the library?" Fred teased.

Luna answered casually, in her usually deep dream-like state, "Neville was showing me where a book on Oxelas Grapevine is. They're the main food source for Hornisrire".

"Horn-" Hermione frowned, "I've never heard of such a thing".

"They're very small and red, many people look past them. They have four legs and wings and…"

As Luna continued to describe the Hornisrire to Hermione who looked unconvinced, Dahlia reached into her bag on the floor with her books in from Professor Almar and brought out a dark red leather book, placed it on the table, and flicked through the pages quickly. She found the page she wanted and jumped into Luna's explanation and turned the book, so they could all see the page. Of course, it was in Norse, so they couldn't understand but they could see the picture. She said, "they're originally from Muspelheim. They lay eggs between the rocks and when the rocks are hot enough from the temperature of the realm, they hatch. It is possible they could be here, things come from other realms before if they fall through one of the passageways or are even brought by people. They'll be found in warm countries and many people won't even notice them because they're that small, small enough you'd probably take a second glance if you did manage to see one, but they'd probably have already disappeared. They do have four legs and wings but have a rock texture to them and can get quite warm, so they have the tendency to feel like you're being stung if you touch them. The shorter name is Hornisrire but it's much longer and you probably wouldn't be able to pronounce it".

While Luna kept smiling, the others looked shocked and Hermione asked, "are Nargles real?"

Dahlia shrugged and said, "I've never heard the term Nargle yet used on any other planet or realm, but it is possible they go by a different name off Midgard or be from outside the nine realms".

George whistled slightly as Fred said, "let's just say everything is real".

"But the evidence," Hermione started.

"Is there," Dahlia interrupted, "every myth, legend, every story comes from somewhere. It may not be here, but everything has truths to it across the universe, you just have to believe. Sixteen years ago, there was no proof to the public of alien life, you were mad if you believed in life out there. There was no proof that the Norse legend had any truth to it, that it was anything more than a story, and now look".

She reached into her bag again, this time pulling out a silver orb with swirls and writing on it in old Norse and placed it in the centre of the table, twisting the top half in the process that released a light and a hologram showed in the air to all of them.

"Let's shed some light on the truth," Dahlia said, "this is called an orb of knowledge, it's shown to everyone in orientation on Niflheim and helps tell the story of Niflheim and all who live there. It teaches about realms and different beings that come from them. There are different orbs depending on ages, realms and even if you're magic or not on this realm. It'll show you everything you need to know, even currency".

Dahlia then went to her pouch and brought out four different circular coins. The smallest was a bronze circular coin with writing along the edge, engraved into one side was a tree while on the other were different people working the land. The next coin was the same size but was bronze along the edge where the writing was and silver in the centre where two hands were being joined in peace. A silver and gold coin was next, silver around the edging with writing while the gold in the centre held the image of half and half, a world of peace and a world of suffering. The final coin was the largest and completely gold with writing along the edges and a sword and a bow and arrow crossed each other in the centre for the engraving.

Dahlia picked up the bronze one and said, "it's easy to pick up. This is Exima, the lowest amount. All the coins have trees on the back to represent Yggdrasil, as that's what we're all joined by no matter our differences. The engraving says, 'those who do not remember the past, are condemned to repeat it'. It shows people working, representing the change in Niflheim when my sister came, and the change that happened. The second one," she now held the silver and bronze one, "is called Blasima. Now five Exima's go into one Blasima. The quote on this one is 'united we shall stand, divided we shall fall', representing the unity between all the people on Niflheim from different realms. The third," she held the silver and gold one, "is called Ishadore. Ten Exima's go into one Ishadora which means two Blasima's make one Ishadora. The quote is 'a reflection of life is shown in their afterlife', clearly talking about the two sides of Niflheim of peace and punishment. Finally, the last one," she now held the gold coin, "is called Galifen. Now twenty Exima's go into this which make four Blasima's and two Ishadore's. The quote is 'we shall protect our world from all those who would wish us harm'. Niflheim has faced it share of wars like any other realm, especially since it became knowledge to others that the weapons on Niflheim can destroy souls".

Hermione then asked, "when we go, how do we get money? Can we transfer money?"

Dahlia let off a small laugh and said, "'Mione, you don't need to worry about money. Niflheim isn't a poor world, it's not going to break the world giving you guys some money. Besides, I get this princess allowance, sounds stupid but I just have to attend these meetings and balls and other royal events and do my princess duties as they say. So, I can give you money. You just need to worry about persuading your parents to let you go". She sent the same smile to the twins and Neville, even though she knew the twins were going with or without their mother's approval. It was when she looked at Luna that she felt sorry and said, "Luna, I'd invite you, but my sister is already cautious".

"It's okay," Luna said and seemed surprised that Dahlia had even thought about her.

"I did, however, ask about your mother for you," she said, and Luna's mouth dropped open slightly. "She's on Niflheim. She lives in a mixed community and apparently has quite the mixture of plants in her garden. She's a lot like you from what I've been told, or, I guess, you're a lot like her. If you want, you can write a letter and I can give it to her when I go back".

Luna gulped and nodded, not trusting herself to thank Dahlia as she now had a chance to tell her mother she loved her and say goodbye or in this case, see you later if Luna went to Niflheim in death.

"Let's see if learning about the world she's now on helps and," Dahlia glanced to the others, "you need to learn before you insult someone without meaning to".

She swiped her hand across the orb and it quickly showed Niflheim as it was now before quickly going back, like a rewind, all the way until the ruins of before Hela's time and then nothing. There was a blank view but then a young girl appeared, with long curly blonde hair and blue eyes and she smiled as she said, "hello, there's no need for you to panic or be alarmed. My name is Samara and I know, I look like a fourteen-year-old girl but like you, that's just the age I died. I died a long time ago, before your Ministry, before Hogwarts, and I have a special job. I am a member of the council, and I know that means nothing to you now, but I represent the magical children of Midgard, or as you may know it, Earth. I'm here to tell you the story of your new home and that you have nothing to worry about. One life has ended but now the rest of eternity has begun, and it can be a fun and exciting one…" as Samara went on to tell the story of Niflheim and of all the realms, her appearance disappeared and was replaced by holograms of what they needed to see, like other realms' appearances for instance.

As Samara went on, Dahlia too learned things of Niflheim she hadn't known before, so it was educational for them all and when they did ask questions, it distracted Dahlia from Umbridge and what happened.

* * *

The Three Broomsticks, the ever so popular pub in Hogsmeade, was hard to find quiet, especially on the days where the students were allowed down from the castle, that just added a younger vibe to the already packed pub. The pub was warm and welcoming to the people allowed inside and it was a bit smoky from people smoking and the fireplaces, but it was clean and always welcoming thanks to Madam Rosmerta. While witches and wizards gathered around to have a drink and a chat, most talking about what was happening at the castle with Umbridge but many talking about Dahlia and what was happening with her.

Deep in the corner of the pub, at a booth against the fire that had been lit, was the small group of heroes, together with their creator. All were drinking Butterbeer and Firewhisky as they recalled what was going on at the castle as Fury listened. He asked, "any news on the woman?"

Steve shook his head and replied, "she went to St Mungo's three hours ago, they said they're getting mind healers on her. They're still trying to figure out how it happened, but all the writing is definitely from the quill".

Fury gave a slight nod, "Kings told me they're opening an investigation into the matter. The writing on her is something you'd give kids lines in detention, they're going to be in the school questioning kids about it".

"They should," Tony said, "she's been hurting those kids for about seven months now. Nothing could be done because she was following the orders of that Minister".

Fury took a deep breath and looked around before he said quietly, "won't be Minister for long. He's being forced to step down at the end of today and the Wizengamot will be deciding who will be the next Minister and they will be sworn in on Monday morning. It's need to know".

"'Bout time," Clint said, "guy was a dick".

Fury smirked slightly and asked, "and what's your opinions on the Loki, death camp, family matter?"

Bruce answered first, "they seem to just want Dahlia to get better and then leave, and I say we let them".

The majority of them nodded to what Bruce said and Natasha added, "Dahlia's a good kid, training a little hard for being a kid, but she is a good kid. They all seem all for ending this war and going home and just being together".

Clint mumbled, "Thor and Odin really screwed them up".

"Speaking of Thor," Steve said, "we've all agreed that we'll work with him for now, help take down Voldemort, protect these kids and stop the war from spilling into our world like last time, but after that, we don't trust him to have our backs".

"Agreed," Fury said and looked to Tony, "I want his clearance removed from SHIELD systems and I assume you've already done the Avengers systems?"

Tony nodded, "and changed access codes into all our safe houses and our floors. Pepper doesn't want him near Anna".

"Hey boss, quick question," Clint asked, "after all of this is over, will we still be able to see places in this world? That magical voodoo your cousin did on us to see everything, does it work forever?"

"That magical voodoo," Fury said as if he was insulted at his family's magic being considered voodoo, "as you call it, is ancient magic trained and learned that takes years to master. Not like your bow and arrow".

"Sooo…do we still see or not?" Clint asked again and they all seemed to be interested.

"Alright, this is getting boring," someone said, and they looked to the end of the booth to see not one, but two chairs moved to the table and quickly Fenrir and Hela appeared, sat in those chairs. Fury's hand immediately went to his gun while the others were only mildly surprised and barely jumped at the sight.

"Are you following us?" Tony accused, "got someone watching us".

"Please," Hela scoffed, "I used to have people watching you, don't much anymore. You all went domestic. No, you see, you spoke of this meeting when a wolf wasn't too far away."

She gestured to Fenrir who was leant back in his chair and he gestured to his ear and said, "good hearing".

Hela then looked to Fury who still had a hand on his gun and said, "please don't. If you try to shoot, I'm going to have to stop you and my brother is going to get angry and believe me, one pissed off old brother wolf who's been chained up for a thousand years is not someone you want to anger".

Fury looked to Fenrir who had a brow raised slightly looking between the gun and the man's eye, almost like he was going to jump to stop him from even raising the gun. Fury let go and put his hand on the table and asked, "what do you want?"

Hela shrugged, "nothing. Just wanted to meet the man who put this little group together, you know successful SHIELD director, former army, veteran of the CIA, man who helped put our father in prison, trapped him in a cage and threatened to drop him at 30,000 feet".

Fenrir looked to his sister and frowned, "you didn't tell me the dropping part".

Hela shrugged and said, "because he didn't end up doing it. Papa tricked Thor into the cage and dropped him".

Fenrir sighed as he leaned his head back and said, "why do I miss everything?"

Fury said, "you've done your homework".

"I have to," Hela said, "you're a man of great wonder, Nicolas Fury. The things you're willing to do to protect this realm, the beings you've helped stop from army races and well-trained soldiers from across the stars. Of course, you only added more attention to yourself when you began experimenting with alien weaponry and sending more things into space. Especially when you put this little group together to fight our father, you definitely put yourself on the map then. You all helped stop the man who holds the title of the greatest sorcerer in the nine realms".

"He invaded us," Fury defended.

"I know, and so does everyone else. But that wasn't what put you on the map for me. Sure, you helped take down my father, but you were only defending your home…" she shook her head, "for me, for Death, and I'm sure for the Valkyries, you ended up being watched by us after you committed the crime of stealing a soul".

The Avengers looked between her and Fury, not knowing what she was talking about while Fury remained silent and emotionless.

"You see, experimenting on aliens, which is what we are, is just wrong. Even on a corpse. People on this realm joke of aliens abducting them and messing with their minds but it's you who does that. Now I don't like the Kree, too self-obsessed if you ask me, but even a corpse of a Kree should be treated with respect and returned to space to find its way home. You experimented on it to form some medical procedure to bring back an Avenger if they died".

"What?" the Avengers all said together.

"It's shut down," Fury defended.

"After you saw what it did to a man you brought back from the dead," Hela said.

"What do you want?"

"To tell you what you did to a man who is supposed to be your friend, your ally. He talks about something missing, doesn't he? He's not the same, even after all these years. You thought he one day would be the exact same man, but he isn't. He got better, especially with his team, but he never truly was the same man you trained".

"Why are you telling me this?" Fury asked frustrated.

"Because I need you to understand what you have done. All across the universe, people believe in a life after death and thankfully in the nine realms, you know that to be true and have proof of it. Even then across the universe, we have one rule and that's to leave souls alone when they pass on. Even on this realm you talk about leaving souls to rest, you have laws about it, shrines to the dead that some superstitious people believe in. Dying and being revived after a few minutes is fine but after days it most certainly is not. When you die, you go to the in-between. A place souls go to rest until Death or the Valkyries come to get your soul, and they collect all souls every day. He was in Valhalla, he died an honourable death and you took his afterlife from him".

"Your father killed him," he snapped.

"Yes, but you did far worse…he was in Valhalla, he shouldn't have been brought back. You had to rip him between both in-betweens of my world and Valhalla's. No soul comes back from that undamaged. He believes something is wrong, something is missing, because there is. A part of his soul was ripped off and ended up in my in-between. Meaning he's coming to my world and he is going to be in pain because I have to re-attach two parts of a soul that's been ripped apart being forced back into a body. I'm telling you this because I want you to know that you ripped your friend from paradise," she rolled her eyes at the phrase, "and the first thing he's going to be greeted with in the afterlife is pain. Thanks to you".

Hela then stood, and Fenrir followed while Fury glared at her while the Avengers looked cautiously between the two, still piecing together what they were told.

"Leo Fitz, Jemma Simmons, Alphonso Mackenzie, Bobbi Morse, Melinda May, especially considering she married him," she then gestured to Steve, "even your wife, all SHIELD agents you know and who know that Philip Coulson is alive and well".

"Phil's alive?" Tony exclaimed and looked to Fury.

Clint and Natasha looked to one another, remembering their mentor and the man who gave Clint a second chance, who influenced Clint to give her a second chance. A man who was the only father figure they both had that didn't beat them or train them to be killers.

"Have fun," Hela said as she and Fenrir walked through the pub, dropping the cloaking spell they had on themselves, so they weren't hiding, and it was clear when the pub went silent.

They left, and Fenrir said, "you seem pleased with yourself".

Hela smiling said, "I am. I've wanted to tell that man for years just what he has done. It won't be kept a secret now that the Avengers know, meaning everyone will blame Fury for what he did". She hooked her arm with her brother's and said, "I miss the days when people had the upmost respect and honour. It made things a lot easier".

"Hey, wait," a familiar voice said, and they turned to see Natasha had ran out of the pub. "Why tell us?"

"Because he needed to know what he did," Hela answered, "and I know what Coulson meant to all of you. Your initiative to become the Avengers was his death. You're a team, you work, you shouldn't believe he is dead any longer".

They went to turn away, but Natasha asked, "and my daughter. Dahlia told me you saved her, why?"

"Yes, my sister told me that. She shouldn't have said anything".

"Why did you save her?"

"You don't owe me anything if that's what you think".

"I just want to know," Natasha snapped then took a deep breath, "she said it was because you hate children dying, that it reminds you of when you were banished from Asgard".

Hela let go of her brother's arm and walked closer to the assassin, so she was within reach, and said, "you know, we're a lot alike when you think about it. You were trained to kill, to become a monster, I was told as a child every day off strangers that's what I was. Living with this," she gestured to her left side, "many would just call me ugly or disfigured. Then my powers came in and I suddenly became the Goddess of Death and everyone said I was a monster and would only kill. You spent your childhood being trained to fight. I spent mine being made a queen with an army. Neither one of us lived a normal life. A man was sent to kill you who gave you a second chance, I was banished to a world in which the king was supposed to kill me, but he gave me a chance, breaking every rule doing so. You found a home, in the most unlikely of places, I did too. After all these years of doing good, people still look at you as if you're evil, you're still judged on your past. Hope looks at you like you can protect her from everything, my sister looks at me like that and we both try everyday to prove to them we're not what others say we are…Hope had a hole in her heart".

"What?" Natasha gasped.

Hela nodded, "none of your scans picked it up. It was so small but so was she and it was cutting off blood and oxygen to her lungs. It's no secret I had someone watching you. The soldier watching you came to me and told me Hope didn't have long left. The day he told me was also the day of my sisters' birthday. She turned six, or in my mind she would have done considering that I thought she was dead. Suddenly I'm told this little girl is dying and all I can think about is my sister. So, I went to the tower and I saw you asleep with your hand through the incubator hole and your husband asleep on the floor with a blanket and pillow. You were told if she survived the next two days then she'd live. I could sense there was something wrong, so I brought my healer and cast a spell, so you wouldn't wake up. She detected there was a problem with her lungs but quickly found the problem was her heart. A few potions and a spell later, she was healed. It was like a new heart, and she should never have a problem with it…two days passed, and she improved. A few weeks passed, and I was watching the day she opened her eyes, I saw you both cry and I knew I made the right choice. I don't tend to help many, Asgard doesn't like it and tends to undo the work I do. It was one of the reasons I found a way to move around without them being able to track me or watch my world".

Hela turned to walk back to her brother, but Natasha grabbed her arm and Hela looked at her as she said, "Hope is our world, mine and Clint's. We're here, we helped Thor come here to find your sister, yet you don't want anything for our daughter's life? You don't want us to leave, to tell you everything we know about Thor and Asgard, anything?"

Hela just shook her head as Natasha listed off, "no. I have a lot of children on my world, and a lot of babies. They give the innocence of the world, give off this light that you wouldn't find in an adult. They believe in every story, every magical creature, every miracle. But, every time a child's name comes across my desk for an orphanage or placement, it's not an easy job to read what they've been through. Children should have a chance to live, to live all of their first from their first walk to their first love and heartbreak. Not all people should be parents, but I thought you changed enough that you both deserve a chance. So, no, I don't want anything from you but giving that little girl a life filled with love and protection. Now if you'd excuse me, I have my own family to get back to".

Hela removed her arm from Natasha's grip and walked back to her brother who asked, "you okay?" not for her arm but for her emotional state.

She nodded and hooked her arm back around his and glanced back once to Natasha who shouted, "THANK YOU". Hela just sent her a quick smile and nodded before the brother and sister made their way back to Hogwarts.

* * *

Authors note: Please review


	59. Chapter 59: Council Members and Minister

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Avengers.

Authors note: Thank you to those of you who reviewed and welcome to the new followers and favourites.

* * *

Chapter 59: Council Members and Minister

"Now that I've explained the different realms, the differences between us all, the story of Queen Hela and how she changed Niflheim for the better, I need to tell you more of the council. Specifically, the magical council of Midgard". Samara went on to explain to the Gryffindors further, "Now, there are one hundred people who are a part of the council of Niflheim, but each realm has a council that consists of eleven members that cover eleven sectors across the board when it comes to people in their communities. When it comes to the mixed towns, villages and communities, they work together. You have a leader, someone who oversees everyone from their realm, someone in charge of defence, a child representative, medical, trading and financials, workforce laws, environmental, and we have three historical and cultural people, except the normal Midgardian has four because of the mixture of cultures on the realm while the rest of the factions have a magical sector. The reason we have two councils for Midgard are because the magical and the Muggle are like two different worlds. Due to their history of not getting along and having to be hidden and hunted down and killed, the other council factions as well as the queen thought it would be best if Midgard had two councils. For the magical Midgardian faction, our leader is chieftess Amunet. Every leader has the title of chief or chieftess while the rest of the council members hold the title of Lord or Lady. Our Defence is Lord Godric Gryffindor, all the defence leaders do answer to one person, Lord Akio, he's commander and is at the Queen's side during war. I am your child representative, medical leader is Lady Morgan La Fay, trading and finance is Lord Salazar Slytherin, work force is Lord Mubiru, magic is Lord Merlin, environmental is Lady Helga Hufflepuff and finally our historical and cultural people are Lady Rowena Ravenclaw, Lord Hiroto and Lord Marius who is a child like me. Some of these people don't have last names as they were born before the time that last names were given or passed on to their children. Now these are all the people in charge of the sectors, but they do have to answer to the queen and must send weekly or monthly reports depending on what is happening. For us child representatives, we send monthly reports while trading and finance sends weekly reports so that no money goes unaccounted for and is being properly arranged. We all have people working under us who we have trained but being leaders of the sectors means we oversee everything and have to take responsibility. You probably think it's easy looking at me, a kid being a part of the council and being a leader of a sector, but I'm constantly working. Yesterday I had to inspect a magical orphanage, then work with Yargai, who is the representative of Vanir children, as we inspected a mixture orphanage and then inspected three families that magical children were being placed with, one being adoption and two being the children have died before their parents and are going to other relatives but still need to be inspected. I'm inspecting a school tomorrow as well as other things. You'll receive a book with pictures of all the leaders from all the realms and what their jobs are and what we take care of, so you know where you need to go if you have any issues. Considering you are watching this, it means you're a magical child which means you will meet me soon in person, as I will be the one your issues will most likely come to. My people will be watching you to help you adjust but if there's any major issues, it will come to me".

Throughout her talking, Samara's image kept on disappearing and images of each of the Lords and Lady's and Chieftness Amunet showed from the orb of knowledge so that they had an idea of what each person looked like in case they were in need of help.

Samara continued, "now, if you're smart and think quickly, you would have realised that there are eight different separate councils and with only eleven sectors, that makes eighty-eight people. I said before there were one hundred members of the council and that's because there are twelve that don't particularly answer to a leader of their realm but the queen herself. The Queen Hela herself is our chief of council, her right-hand man is Lord Falcon, also known as Death who you met when he brought you to our world. The old king, King Alec, and old Death, Lord Ari, are next, and they became a part of the council at the request of the Queen and Lord Falcon as they were still just children themselves when they created the council and needed guidance so that they wouldn't guide Niflheim in the direction it was before. To become better. They stayed on the council all these years later. Next is a woman you may never meet, we call her the Oracle," while pictures were shown of the others, no pictures were shown of the Oracle and the others looked to Dahlia who shrugged as she had never seen the woman before either. Samara continued, "she is potentially one of the oldest souls believed on Niflheim. She survived everything that has happened, she survived her time here as many souls who have been on Niflheim for thousands and thousands of years have been damaged through the time before Queen Hela wasn't queen. No one knows how long she's been here and as a council member I can tell you, we don't either and we don't even know which realm she comes from as she looks very different from the rest of us. She's called the Oracle because she can see the past, present, future, every prophecy, no matter the realm. She struggles with her powers and she doesn't tell us everything as she can see potential possibilities in the futures, so we have to respect her wishes, even the Queen as the Oracle knows more than any of us could ever imagine. It's a gift and a curse. There's then Lord Corvus, the armourer and he makes sure the armour makes it from being made, transportation and to be blessed to become a weapon of Niflheim. He then handles the guards at all the vaults across Niflheim. Next is Lord Thatun, he is our engineer. For some of you, you may think we're a little backwards the way we dressed but if you ever saw a movie on Midgard about aliens, those ships you see are real…but a lot more advanced. In case of invasion, we have ships underneath the ground of Niflehim that can be used in times of war and Lord Thatun leads the repairing and upgrades to all the ships".

"Can we see them?" the twins asked Dahlia.

"I haven't even seen them," Dahlia said as she knew she didn't see them as Hela wanted to keep the protection of Niflheim secret when Dahlia couldn't control Voldemort in her mind before. She thought maybe now her sister would let her.

"Lord Quara is next and he is the curator. All across Niflheim we have libraries, but nothing compares to Apex Citadel. It houses every book, first edition and rare books, scrolls and artefacts of Niflheim. It gets added to all the time, especially by the historical and cultural sectors. He is in charge of the Apex but not everyone can go there. Its not like he's about to let some children who act like children in, drawing in the books and destroying the artefacts. Finally, the four wardens of Mareritt. These are the four watchmen who live and monitor everything that happens in Mareritt. You might be thinking, if it is like the hell you know, why would anyone want to willingly work there? Well, the four of them were long-term residents of Mareritt but when they were going to leave, they didn't last long on Lykke before the desire to hurt and kill others struck them again and so they asked to go back before they hurt anyone. For some people it's just like human nature to hurt and kill and they can't stop. Stopping and turning yourself in before, it takes great restraint and realising that the instinct to kill is wrong. So, they became the four wardens who monitor the other torturers and the people there to make sure everything is running as it should, and monitor people who are due for release. They have a big part to play in the rest of the council making a decision whether or not to release the people. Their names are, Lady's Selena and Nymra and Lords Kirva and Valefor".

Dahlia was happy that her friends were learning about her sister's world, she could tell they were genuinely interested as Hermione was rapidly writing things down and the others wrote the odd note or two, especially when it came to Samara telling them about plants and wildlife on Niflheim. Considering the orb was from Niflheim, the twins and Hermione could now see what a Thestral looked like flying and they were surprised by the creature, considering they were aware there were more than a hundred on the Hogwarts grounds.

They listened to Samara currently explaining the council, explicitly the magical Midgard council members to know who they go to for issues and who was in charge. It was then that Neville looked away from the orb and looked and said, "Dahlia".

Dahlia looked to him as he nodded behind her and she turned to see her father leaning against a bookcase with a small smile gracing his face. Her friends noticed too, and she smiled nervously to them as she stood and glanced to Akio who nodded to her as he saw Loki. Tonks saw him too and knew everything was fine.

They walked into the next aisle where there was another sitting area and Loki pulled out a chair for Dahlia to sit down before he pulled out a chair from the table and moved it around, so they were sat in front of one another. She sat straight with her hands on her lap while Loki was resting his elbows on his lap with his hands clenched together. He said, "your grandparents and Ms Prince have returned to Niflheim. Hela noticed they were starting to become affected while being here. They wanted to say goodbye, but they didn't know where to find you. Your grandparents told me to tell you to stay out of trouble and they'll be watching".

Dahlia nodded with a small smile and asked, "how was Jora's reaction to Niflheim?"

Loki let off a small laugh and said, "excited to explore and learn. I think he's more in love with the palace library".

She let off a giggle and said, "wait until he sees the Apex Citadel, he might pass out or just live there".

"Every book written, artefacts, scrolls, from Niflheim's history, I think he might just," Loki added to the joke but then lost his smile and looked down.

Dahlia could guess what he was thinking so she asked, "did you find anything to help heal the Longbottom's?"

Loki looked up as he nodded and answered, "I don't want to get your hopes up but Jörmungandr and I may have found something to help them, but we're not sure…we also looked into your powers. Light shining from your hands according to Hela. I would have liked to know the circumstances behind it, not just that your hands started to glow".

"She told you?" Dahlia mumbled as she slouched slightly and began to fiddle with her hands.

He reached for her hands and held them as he said, "I'm sure I would have heard when people in this castle are whispering about it. She told me when we came back to camp". His thumb rubbed circles onto her hand where he was told was writing and Dahlia sighed as she allowed the charm to fall away and the writing revealed itself. The circles stopped, and she looked away as her father's touch tightened on her hands. He said quietly, "how did you hold this for so long?"

"It was easy. I didn't need to hide it before you came, others have them and Hermione has been helping with the pain for everyone. I used a cloaking charm at first but when my magic started to return to normal, it was easy to cover it up".

"Look at me," he said sternly, and she looked back to him to see him holding both her hands between his own, as if shielding them from harm, and his lips tightly pressed together before he asked, "has anyone else been hurting you?"

"What?" she asked quietly.

"Dumbledore wants you dead, Voldemort, his Death Eaters, the Dursleys' treatment, now this…is there anyone else who is hurting you?"

Hearing the list like that, it did seem a lot when he didn't even know any of it just over a week ago and Dahlia knew he was blaming himself as he should have protected her from all of it, but even when she told him it wasn't his fault, she knew he wasn't believing it. She shook her head and answered, "no one else".

"Is there anything else I should know?"

Dahlia shook her head again and asked, "dad, what's happening to my magic?"

He sighed and responded, "your brother and I were looking into that, we'll look further but we found nothing on spontaneous amounts of light appearing if you didn't say or spell or even think of one".

She took a deep breath and said, "I just wanted her to hurt like she hurt us students, but I didn't want her to go all night doing it. I didn't even think of herself hurting her that way, just anger at how much she didn't care or feel guilty. Then I got scared because I didn't know what was happening or how to control it".

"I promise I will find out why this is happening," he lifted her hands and kissed her knuckles before smiling to her and said, "for all we know, we could be fretting over nothing. This could simply be your power returning from the poison or reacting to the new injections"

She smiled and hummed, "you're right. I mean its not like I'm going mad from the power or anything. Child of two worlds and everything".

"Don't you dare," he said sternly.

She lost her smile and said, "I was joking, dad…don't look at me like that, I don't want you to worry". Dahlia moved her hands out of his and stood so she could lean over to hug her father. Wrapping her arms around his neck, his went to her waist and pulled her close so she sat on his lap as she whispered, "I promise I'm okay".

"I know," he sighed and kissed the side of her head. Now deeply paranoid that the light had something to do with her mixed heritage and the consequences it might have for his youngest daughter. He thought of all the stories he heard of children being born of mixed heritage within the realms, not that there were many, and that they were driven power-hungry or went mad from their powers. Many of them were killed before they had a chance to decide whether they would follow the stories of becoming evil. Loki knew his daughter would never become that, but he needed to find more proof, solid evidence, of what became of the children of two worlds and what powers they possessed.

* * *

When dinner was ready for the Hogwarts students, Dahlia left her friends to return to camp, but it seemed like there was always someone new who wanted to see her. This time, she, Akio and Tonks were just walking past the astronomy tower near the courtyard when Dahlia heard, "Miss Potter".

"Not my name," she stopped and turned and was surprised when she saw Madam Bones, head of the magical law enforcement department and member of the Wizengamot.

"I apologise," she said as she walked closer, "I am unsure what your last name is since the truth was revealed".

"Lokidottir," Dahlia said and realised she really needed to get that out there properly somehow, so people would stop saying Potter because they didn't know her last name.

Madam Bones stopped walking to her and nodded and said, "Miss Lokidottir," she glanced nervously at Akio who was the reason she stopped a few feet away.

"And what is the head of the magical law enforcement doing here?" Dahlia asked with a smile.

"Meeting the headmaster…and I was hoping to talk to you. Privately if possible," Dahlia saw her eyes glance to Tonks for a quick moment and it seemed not to be noticed by Tonks who was looking between her superior and Dahlia, but it did catch Dahlia and Akio's attention.

Dahlia hesitated a moment for affect and said, "I have to return to camp or else my family will be worried. You can come with us if you like, we can talk there. Whatever anyone has said about the camp, no harm will come to you, ask Tonks, she knows some of them by names".

Tonks nodded with a smile, "they're nice".

Madam Bones nodded and said, "if it's no intrusion".

"I wouldn't offer otherwise," Dahlia said and turned sideways and gestured for the madam to walk beside her and they did as Dahlia introduced, "Madam Bones, this is Akio, head commander of Niflheim army. Akio, Madam Bones, head of the law enforcement".

"Pleasure," Madam Bones said to Akio who gave her a slight nod of acknowledgment.

When they got to camp, Dahlia was explaining a little about the people there and telling her not to stare or ask any questions that could be awkward or offensive to anyone of the dead. Akio, as he did always, stopped at the boarder to talk to the soldiers there and even Tonks wondered off when she saw a few people she had become acquainted with.

As they walked through the camp, people obviously looked up to see the newcomer but when they saw she was with the princess, they looked away and returned to what they were doing, knowing it wasn't an intruder but a guest. Madam Bones wouldn't admit it, but she was shocked by the atmosphere all throughout the camp. People drinking, eating, laughing, joking, sharpening swords, music being played with instruments she had never seen before and dancing. They had physical differences, but they looked like anyone she knows would celebrate camping.

When they got closer to the centre of the camp, the camp fire was already built and was large and food was being cooked, but it was the arm-wrestling match that drew Dahlia's attention. Her wolf brother sat on one log while a Vanir soldier, quite big and muscular, was sat on another and there was a boulder between them where their arms were holding. A crowd was around them which drew Dahlia's attention first and she immediately walked over and smiled as she asked, "what are you doing?"

Jörmungandr, a part of the crowd, answered, "arm-wrestling. Fen thinks he's stronger than Barkma here, even after a thousand years in captivity".

"I'm concentrating," Fenrir seethed as both contenders looked to be struggling.

"Wager, everyone else has," Jörmungandr.

Dahlia hummed and said, "is he allowed to tap into his wolf strength?"

"Nope," Jörmungandr answered, "average bet between everyone around here is around fifteen Galifens. Papa bet twenty-five that Fen will win, and Hela bet fifteen he'll win. If he taps into his wolf, it's automatic loss and Barkma wins".

"And you?"

"He betted against me," Fenrir seethed, "some brother".

Jörmungandr rolled his eyes and said, "because I listen and know that those of the dead don't get tired. How are you gong to win against someone who doesn't get tired?"

A moment of silence passed, and Fenrir then asked, "sister, can they be beaten?"

Dahlia hummed and shrugged, "I don't know how their strength is affected". She then walked closer and kneeled beside the boulder and looked between the competitors and giggled, "you're both shaking slightly, so clearly muscle strength is affected. How long has this been going on?"

"An hour now," Jörmungandr answered.

Dahlia took a moment before she stood and went into her pouch and brought out coins and said, "put me down for fifteen on Fenrir winning".

A dwarf by the name of Grogic wrote it down as he seemed to be taking the bets and the money went into the chest where all the betting money was. "Loyalty," Fenrir said and sent a quick glare at his brother, "at least our sisters have it".

Dahlia rolled her eyes and leaned down to kiss her brother's cheek and whispered, "you betta win or Jora becomes the favourite and most handsome brother".

Fenrir scoffed, "never".

Dahlia then walked to Jörmungandr and asked quietly, "did you really bet against him?"

Jörmungandr smirked and said just as quietly, "our brother has a big ego, even after all this time. When he wants to be the best, it gets in his way. Having someone close to him work against him gives him that little push to do better…I believe if you look at Grogic's list, I'm with Fenrir".

Letting off a slight laugh, she shook her head and said, "you're letting him believe you're working against him, so he works harder to prove you wrong? Brother, dear brother, tricking him into getting your winnings, you're definitely our father's son".

Jörmungandr smirked as Dahlia smiled and kissed his cheek in greeting and asked, "where are they?"

"Hela went to Niflheim to collect more paperwork, said she doesn't want to fall behind especially with the recent souls that were sent there. Papa was discussing with healer Saide about our plans for the Longbottom's but that was an hour ago. Don't know where now…who's the Midgardian?" he glanced to Madam Bones, who seemed to be standing straight and poised for someone in her position but did glance around slightly nervously.

"I'll explain later," she said then walked away and waved at everyone else. She gestured to Madame Bones to follow her.

Making their way into the royal tent, Dahlia saw her sister sitting at her desk writing and said, "work again. You know there's such a thing called fun".

"And you know there's such a thing called obligation. I want to be in front of all of this before we return to Niflehim so-" she looked up and saw Madam Bones behind her sister and dropped her quill to the desk and leaned back and said, "I didn't realise we were expecting company".

Dahlia turned sideways so she could look between them both and said, "Hela, Madam Amelia Bones. Madam, this is my sister, Queen Hela of Niflheim. Be nice," she said the last part to her sister.

"I'm always nice," Hela said as she stood and walked around her desk and towards Madam Bones.

Unlike all the other people outside, Hela's appearance did shock Madam Bones and she was already warned but she had never seen anything quite like it and couldn't help but stare at Hela's left side.

Hela stopped walking towards her and smirked as she said, "no it's not the curse, no I wasn't in an accident, no I'm the only member of my family who looks like this, no it can't be healed with a spell or potion and yes, I was really born this way. Did that answer some of the questions you're thinking?"

Madam Bones looked shocked as she shook her head slightly and said, "I-I-I didn't mean any offence".

Hela held up her palm to stop her and said, "none taken. I'd be more surprised if you weren't curious on the fact of my appearance. Don't worry, everyone else is, even some people who've met me. I've become accustomed to knowing the first questions that come through their minds".

Madam Bones looked nervous at speaking with the goddess she heard could kill with just her touch and it was obvious to the two girls as Dahlia smiled and gestured to the table and chairs and said, "maybe we should sit down and talk. You said you wanted to talk to me in private so here we are. My sister can know anything".

Madam Bones nodded as the three of them sat down and was about to speak when someone said, "no".

They looked towards the entrance to see Loki looking disapprovingly at Dahlia who sighed and said, "so I invited someone back to camp".

"Not to that," he said as he walked towards the table, "you were supposed to see healer Saida as soon as you got back".

Dahlia sighed in frustration and leaned back against her chair and groaned, "dad".

"Go".

"But Madam Bones is here and it's rude to walk out on a guest".

"It will only take a few minutes and she can wait here," Loki said not backing down and she sighed and stood.

"Madam Bones, my father Loki, dad, Madam Bones," she then looked to her father and said, "be nice".

Hela then said, "why do papa and I get warnings to be nice? I hope you've given them to the boys".

Dahlia shrugged, "they're occupied and you two have a tenancy to overreact". She then walked away quickly while father and daughter stared at one another with a mixture of surprise and insult, but they knew it was true.

Loki sat down as Hela looked to Madam Bones and said, "so, you're the member of the Wizengamot that gave my sister a chance at her trial without automatically wanting to send her to Azkaban or break her wand immediately".

"You have a remarkable daughter," Madam Bones said to Loki, "I've never known someone so young being able to perform a corporeal Patronus".

"I know," Loki said, "all my children are remarkable in their own ways".

A few minutes of awkward silence passed before Dahlia came back. She could sense the awkward silence and sat down as she glanced between everyone and asked Madam bones, "so, you said you wanted to talk, what about?"

"I trust whatever is said in this room can remain between us," she glanced to everyone and the family of three looked to one another before they nodded, agreeing to keep it a secret. Madam Bones sighed and said, "it was decided today by the Wizengamot that in this time of war, we need someone to clearly guide us, who doesn't care about public imagine but the safety and security of our people. It was decided that Cornelius Fudge leaves office. He is handing in his resignation tomorrow morning".

Dahlia frowned, "who's becoming Minister?"

"I am," Madame Bones said with a small smile, "it was between I and Rufus Scrimgeour. Some see him as a man of action and being the head of the Auror department shows that he has fought dark wizards before".

"But you don't agree," Dahlia said.

A slight shake of her head answered, "although a good wizard, many of us believe he possesses a more reactive and impulsive side and would prioritise appearances over the truth. He would care more about the reputation of the Ministry than he would about truth. Our people have been lied to for too long now, they deserve the truth, even at the cost of the Ministry's reputation".

Hela said, "spoken like a leader".

"So, what?" Dahlia asked, "you came to tell me you're becoming Minister?"

"I came to ask for your help," Dahlia instantly looked shocked at what the future Minister asked, "no one has truly listened to you. You're the only one who saw You-Know-Who's return, the only one who has any idea about what he has been planning and hasn't stopped fighting to tell the truth. Before I take office, I want to know the truth, your side of this story. Not the Ministry's or Dumbledore's, yours".

"Why now?" Dahlia asked surprised. "Why should I help when the Ministry had me on trial for a crime I didn't do and everything with Umbridge-"

"Is being investigated," Madam Bones glanced at Dahlia's hands on the table and saw the scars quickly on her hand, but Dahlia covered it just as quickly and Madam Bones looked back up and said, "if she ever heals, she will be going to Azkaban. Investigation is taking place, one I will personally be overlooking, and every student will be spoken to. I admit, the Ministry has its faults, but there are those of us who wish to do good. That have every intention of driving every mole and spy in the Ministry out and into Azkaban. I don't wish to use you as some sort of mascot for the Ministry to make it look good, that's why I'm here now. The head of the law enforcement being here isn't as a big deal than the Minister for magic. I wish to know the truth before I take office, so you can live whatever life you want to live whether you help us or not".

"I will help you," Dahlia said then sighed in frustration, "you all just make it so hard, not believing what I say. You could have been fighting Voldemort for close to a year now if you all just listened".

"I know, but I'm listening now. So, I'm here asking for your help".

Dahlia hesitated and looked to her sister and father who didn't look completely against the idea of helping but also looked cautious. She looked down to the table to think for a minute before she took a deep breath in and out and looked back to Madam Bones and said, "I guess it all started in first year, you may have heard the rumours but let me tell you what really happened…"

Of course, some things she didn't tell the next Minister, such as the Horcruxes and how she was one or who were members of the Order, she would leave that to them if they came out, but she knew she needed to tell someone what happened, and she could tell Madam Bones truly cared and wouldn't try to use her as some puppet.

* * *

Authors note: some of you might not like the whole part about Niflheim but I needed to get it in somewhere before the story goes back to Niflheim. Please review.


	60. Chapter 60: Werewolf Meet Alpha Wolf

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Avengers.

Authors note: Sorry about the chunks of writing in the last chapter. I honestly didn't think it was too much until I look at it on a different device. Obviously, we're all looking at it on different devices, so it would look different length's depending on what you use. I'll try to keep it down a little. Welcome to the new followers and favourites and thank you for the reviews.

* * *

Chapter 60: Werewolf Meet Alpha Wolf

"You took me from breakfast early and you're still not telling me why. Come on, sister," Fenrir complained as he and Dahlia walked beside the lake with the sand and stones with Akio and an Auror by the name of Abernathy watching them. Tonks had yet to switch onto her shifts. It was slightly cold and being beside the lake wasn't helping for the wind and Fenrir preferred to be on the other side of the castle with the fire, music, soldiers and of course, food.

Dahlia found her brother amusing and said, "you've still not wondered why Tonks isn't here".

Fenrir stopped pacing in front of the lake and glanced to the Auror and shrugged, "they're Midgardians, I don't know their mindset".

She slapped his shoulder and he laughed at her strength and his teasing as she said, "half Midgardian right here".

"And I'm hungry so why am I here?"

"Are you ever not going to think about food?"

He hummed and answered, "currently I have no other worries, training isn't until later and I don't have to worry about the Asgardian scum anymore and we are all back together again…so no, at this time of morning with no other worries, I will not stop thinking about the wonderful food you have taken me away from".

She rolled her eyes and sighed, "drama queen".

"Drama wolf," he replied with a smile.

She looked to the ground smiling but when she looked back up, she lost it slightly as she bit her lip and said nervously, "Tonks isn't here because she's bringing a friend. Remus Lupin. He's the werewolf you asked to meet".

Fenrir froze and then ran a hand through his hair. He took a deep breath as he paced. "Are you sure?" he asked.

Dahlia nodded and answered, "she sent me a letter late last night saying she would bring him here today. Most wizards are afraid of werewolves, so I told her to meet us here seen as everyone would be having breakfast or lying in and thanks to the weather, students won't be coming down by the lake. Fenrir, he's a good man, he's the one who taught me the Patronus charm that has saved me several times, he means well, and he did not choose to become a werewolf. Besides, he and Tonks are in love with one another and still haven't admitted it to one another, so I would really like it if you didn't go crazy and kill him in front of her when you see him," she quickly smiled.

He didn't smile back, however, as his head went down and he growled slightly and when he brought his head back up, Dahlia had to restrain herself from taking a step back as she saw his green eyes turn red and his claws and teeth come out slightly. He shook his head and moved back as if he had no control over the change and placed his hand onto a large boulder to steady himself as he clenched his fists. Dahlia went to step forward, but he held a hand up and growled, "No".

"Fen-"

"He's close, I can smell him, I can smell the blood of the village, twisted and tainted".

"I'll tell him to leave," she said and took a few steps away.

"No," he growled again, "I need to speak with him".

"Fen, look at you. You can't control the change, the alpha wolf inside of you is telling you to take revenge on a man who didn't do anything to the village but just so happens to have their blood in his veins".

She saw his shoulders go up and down as he was taking deep breaths for a minute or so and she was about to walk away to tell Remus to leave immediately but she saw the claws slowly disappear and he turned, his teeth and eyes had returned to normal. He still had the look of sadness and animalistic fury in his eyes, but he said, "like you said, I'm the alpha wolf. I decide when I change, not my instincts".

She couldn't help but smile at the restraint her brother had as she truly did question whether he would be able to control it since he spent one thousand years in that form and it did have much more control over him than his human form did. Thankfully, he gathered control just in time too as Tonks and Lupin then came out of the tree line. As usual he was wearing shabby set of wizard robes that looked damaged in certain areas and he looked ill and exhausted. Dahlia wasn't surprised as she knew the full moon was approaching and he could already feel the pull of the moon.

Dahlia glanced between the newcomers and her brother to see her brother stiff but there was no sign of the wolf emerging. She smiled at the newcomers and said, "Lupin, nice to see you. Remus Lupin, my brother Fenrir. Fenrir, this is Remus Lupin".

It was clear that both werewolf and wolf took a deep breath as Remus held out his hand and Fenrir shook it. A minute of silence passed by before Tonks thought it wise to interrupt, "so, how about you two talk and we…" she pointed to the castle

"Good idea," Dahlia said and turned her back to them as she walked backwards to look at her brother and she mouthed, "no killing".

Fenrir showed no indication that he would listen as Dahlia didn't understand how strong the urge to kill Lupin was. How strong the feeling of unity was when it came to a pack. The feeling of knowing what your paws were like in the ground, feeling the magic flowing through every living thing, running through the forest as one with the sun and moon shining down on you.

Dahlia and the others left, Abernathy looking thankful that he could leave now that Tonks was there. An awkward silence passed between Fenrir and Lupin, even after they left, as Lupin looked nervous at meeting the wolf legend and something inside of him urged him to bow which felt weird. Fenrir stood stern, almost threateningly, which he knew wasn't the wisest thing to do if he wanted to get the truth from the abomination of a wolf, even if he would be a fool to lie to him.

"Do you know who I am?" Fenrir asked, almost seething.

Lupin opened and closed his mouth for a moment before he answered, "Fenrir. Dahlia's oldest brother".

"Your kind killed my own wolves, slaughtered their village and experimented on one of them to create this abomination you call a werewolf. My blood went into making those wolves, now you have my blood and the blood of a child in you because of those experiments. I want you to tell me everything about werewolves, especially about this man naming himself after me, Fenrir Greyback, and if you lie to me, I won't hesitate in killing you. Do you understand?" Lupin in shock could only nod at the threat. "Good," Fenrir said, "now, tell me about this Greyback fellow, I'm not a fan of people naming themselves after me to make themselves feel superior".

Lupin gave a slight nod as they began to walk away from the lake because of the wind and said, "Fenrir Greyback is, perhaps, the most savage wizard alive today. He believes it is his mission in life to bite and contaminate as many people as possible. He wants enough to overcome wizards. He specialises in biting children, he says to bite them young and raise them away from their parents, raise them to hate wizards".

"How young?" Fenrir questioned.

"I was four when I was bitten by him, I've heard of others bitten around the same age and I've heard of rumours of children younger, not even out of their cribs, but I've never met them. If he has a specific victim in mind, he positions himself purposefully in close proximity with the victims on the night of the full moon to ensure he bites them. There is a potion, Wolfsbane potion, that helps ease the symptoms of turning and allows werewolves to retain their minds, but it is expensive and hard to make so almost all werewolves don't have them. If given the choice, I still don't believe Greyback would take it as he loves the feeling of the wolf taking over. So much so, that even through the months, he retains physical similarities".

"In what way?"

"Physical appearance, he's a large man, vicious looking with mattered grey hair and whiskers. Has pointed teeth and long yellowish nails, almost like claws. You'll be able to tell who he is if you see him, he's not ashamed to hide himself. He loves being a werewolf so much, loves the taste of innocent blood and smiles when you mention his kills or those he turned. He is working with Voldemort now; he and his men believe in a better life for themselves under Voldemort's rule. Wizards hate us, despise us because they fear what we become once a month. We are shunned and discriminated because they think we pose a harm in human form, it's hard for us to get jobs and especially since the Ministry brought legislations in against us. Greyback just makes it worse by teaching the young he changes that all of this was put in place, all of this behaviour is unjustified, that he only attacks and tells others to attack because of how the Ministry and other wizards are. He doesn't show them just how savage he is until he has already brainwashed them".

A moment of silence passed as Fenrir thought about how they were treated, and it wasn't very different from how he was perceived since the prophecy was told. He sighed, "How many are there?"

Lupin shrugged and answered, "I'm not sure. I'm not particularly liked in either community. I grew up in the wizard community, went to Hogwarts where very few knew what I was and that caused hate between the werewolves and I as that's what many of them were denied. Those brainwashed by Greyback believe I am a traitor".

"You said he takes them and raises them, yet he didn't take you. Why?"

"Because my parents didn't throw me away," Lupin said bluntly, "once a child is infected, there are many parents who pretend their child died and hid them, some take them somewhere secluded and abandon them. Then sometimes Greyback comes to claim them and they let him take the child because they want nothing to do with it. My father insulted Greyback, said he deserved nothing but death, after he was released after being on trial for the death of two children. He took his revenge by coming to our home on the next full moon and after he turned, he broke in through the window of my bedroom and bit me before my father managed to drive him back with spells. My parents took me to various healers but there was, and still is, no cure. I think my parents, especially my father, felt too much guilt to get rid of me like any of the others. It wasn't publicly known what I was, so Dumbledore made special accommodations so that I could come to Hogwarts".

Fenrir stopped walking and hit the side of Lupin's arm to stop him, so they turned to face one another as Fenrir asked, "Is that why you follow him? Is that why you joined the Order?"

Lupin hesitated in answering as he first joined the Order almost two decades ago and a lot had happened since then, he had lost a lot along the way. When he answered, he said, "I joined straight out of Hogwarts. Voldemort was hurting people, destroying lives, we were so young, we thought we could help but we didn't know what we were doing. We went from spells in the classroom, to having the killing curse thrown at us like it was nothing…I don't know if Dumbledore's acceptance of me swayed my decision to join, but I don't know why I really wanted to join. I guess I just wanted to help, to…"

"Be useful, to have meaning in a world that hates you," Fenrir said when Lupin stopped talking and the werewolf looked surprised at the answer, as if that was his unspoken answer. Fenrir shrugged slightly and said, "you're not the only being in the universe who is an outcast and has people that hate you and have never spoken a word to you, simply because of who and what you are".

Both wolf and werewolf just stood staring at each other, both with a new understanding of the other. Fenrir only minutes before wanting to kill the werewolf and a part of him, the wolf within him, screamed at him to kill him, rip out his throat and slaughter his whole kind like they slaughtered the village. Then a part of him listened to Lupin and could hear the pain and sorrow of what being a werewolf caused and the hint of anger as he spoke of Fenrir Greyback and what he turned him into. That part of Fenrir wanted to kill Lupin a little less and sympathised with him and could relate in a way.

Fenrir sighed and nodded his head in the direction of the Forbidden Forest and said, "follow me".

Fenrir began to walk away while Lupin stayed put and said, "to the forest? There are dark creatures in there. Why?"

Fenrir looked over his shoulder and answered, "no creature will come near you while you're with me. Come, I want to tell you your history, how you werewolves truly came to be".

In utter curiosity Lupin followed him, wanting to know how the werewolves came to be but he was still cautious over the creatures in the forest, especially since he heard that some had become quite unfriendly and unnerved since Voldemort's return and the beginning of war.

Thankfully, they didn't have to walk far into the forest before Fenrir stopped walking and sat on a large tree trunk that had fallen. Lupin looked between him and the way they came in, still seeing part of Hagrid's hut showing just how close they were. He quickly assessed the area around them to see if there was anything they should be worried about when he looked in the direction that Fenrir was looking in and saw the wolf pack just walking around the trees, both young and old wolves.

"I've never seen them so close to the forest boarder before," Lupin said as he sat on the log beside Fenrir.

"Yeah," Fenrir said with a smirk, "that may have something to do with me". Lupin looked at him confused so he answered, "evolutionary affect, works all across the universe. Stems from predator and prey instincts from when people had to hunt for food. Don't look so surprised, everyone has been through an era like that, your realm just happened to be the latest. Your body tells you when you're around a predator, you may not think it but something inside of you tells you something is wrong. Like when you're around a killer, even if you don't know what they are, sometimes you can have a response, something inside of you that tells you to run. When you first saw me, what did you feel?"

Lupin opened and closed his mouth not knowing how to describe it.

"You wanted to show respect, you knew you were inferior and that you would lose in a fight," Lupin only gave a slight nod, "don't feel ashamed or embarrassed, many are like that. It's the wolf in you, telling you who I am. I am the alpha wolf. Everywhere I've been that has wolves or creatures related, I'm able to command. Some try to fight against it, but their instincts tell them not to even try and fight me, even when I was a child. The wolves here sensed I was here and moved closer to the borderline in case I summoned them…we're connected, you, I, them, do you know in what way?"

Lupin answered, "there are those who believe these wolves are the product of two werewolves conceiving on a full moon but..." he shrugged.

"You don't believe".

"They look ordinary, not like us when we change".

Fenrir hummed, "that would be down to genetics. These wolves here are the product of werewolves but my side of your creation interfered and turned them to wolves. They are never able to shift to their human counterparts, but I asked around, they're intelligent and less violent than the average wolf and that's because they have a more developed mind than normal wolves. I can still sense that they come from werewolves, that the part of you that made you a wolf is in them, but it is weak and is barely there. The wolves before us are generations from the original werewolf pups".

Lupin frowned at the look of fascination on Fenrir's face as he stared at the wolf and said, "you've mentioned genetics, your genetics playing a part in werewolves, experimentation, your blood and the blood of a child in my system. You said you would tell me the story of how werewolves truly came to be".

Fenrir nodded as he rested his elbows on his knees and linked his hands as he said, "more than a thousand years ago. My brother and I are one of a kind. There're shapeshifters all across the universe, my father is a shapeshifter, my sisters can probably shapeshift with their magic, but for us it's different. We were born, and we could instantly change into those forms and keep them for as long as possible. Most shapeshifters have a time limit on how long they can hold it for, how long they can concentrate and how much magic it takes. For my brother and I, it's as easy as breathing. We prefer to stay in our wolf and snake form, it feels more right but as a child, it becomes lonely. My brother didn't mind so much but as a wolf, you want a pack. My family are my pack but it's not the same as a wolf pack…so my father brought the three of us to Midgard, here, because we were being taught about the realm and that's when we met them. The village that worshiped the wolf, they felt that the wolf was one of the animals that was a perfect representation of nature. Loyal, protective, aggressive, pack orientated, you get the picture. My father was already a man of legend, a god to them but they hadn't heard of us quite yet, so it was a shock when they met us. Eventually, with the help of my father, a little help from my sister Hela already being named the goddess of death, and with my blood, I was able to give everyone in the village the power to shapeshift into wolves".

Lupin's eyes went wide, and he exclaimed, "you turned them into werewolves?"

"Never," Fenrir exclaimed back and pushed himself back, so his arms weren't rested on his legs, so he could stand and within seconds, Fenrir turned into his wolf form. Lupin gasped and did all he could not to fall back off of the log at the shock of the giant wolf before him and thankfully, Fenrir changed back just in time. He sat back down and said, "I changed them into wolves, like me. They weren't as big, but probably bigger than the averaged size wolf you have today. Changing was as easy as breathing and they loved it. I saw as it was passed down through a couple of generations as I visited, then the prophecy of Ragnarok happened and I was locked away…my brother was banished here though, and he saw them, and they recognised him and protected him. A hundred years passed then the village was slaughtered".

"By who?"

"I do not know a name yet, but my sister Hela promises to introduce us when I go to Niflheim," he smirked thinking about what he wanted to do to the man. He added, "they killed all of them because they wouldn't share the secret of how to change into a wolf. They never accepted any outsiders into the village and didn't tell anyone, but this wizard found out. He was probably fascinated how a village of non-wizards could transform into wolves so easily and not like the average wolves either. They refused to help him, so he came back with reinforcements and killed them all…but one".

"A child," Lupin said as it began to piece together, "you said experimentation and the blood of a child".

Fenrir nodded, "I have yet to meet her, but her name is Isolda. They village was outnumbered, even with being able to shift they couldn't defeat them. My brother couldn't help, he was isolated to the waters. Isolda was the only one to survive and it wasn't by accident as the dark wizard wanted to experiment on her to figure out how she could change. I don't know much of what happened but what I do know is, when he injected himself with her blood after all the experiments, he created werewolves, him being the first. A life filled with pain and no control and him passing the disease onto anyone he bites. So, as you can see, my blood was in her veins and hers is in every werewolf that has ever existed".

Lupin sighed as he looked to the wolves still walking around peacefully as he said, "the creation of the werewolves, created through the death of a whole village and the blood and torture of a child".

Fenrir hummed, "you should be able to relate. From what I've been told, the wizards and Muggles do not have a very good history. I was told you have been hunted and murdered in the past because they didn't understand".

Lupin nodded, "not many were caught as we managed to escape and keep hidden but there were some they killed. Many people they killed were their own on pure suspicion alone".

"I should probably apologise for threatening to kill you," Fenrir said as if it was nothing, "but in my defence, I can smell their blood, her blood in your veins. If you were a true wolf you would understand the feeling I am feeling right now".

Lupin frowned, "that's why you were so stiff when I met you at the lake…you could smell the death of the village in my blood and you wanted to kill me".

Fenrir nodded, "I'm not going to lie, the thought of tearing your throat out has crossed my mind…and not to scare you, but the thought is still crossing my mind. Call it my alpha wolf side wanting to take revenge for the village". Fenrir eyes then turned to their red for a moment and Lupin stiffened as Fenrir growled but then his eyes returned to normal and Lupin noticed that the wolves were now making their way towards the two of them and that Fenrir had simply summoned them.

The grown wolves didn't seem all too worried when the younger ones approached first and were being stroked by Fenrir as if they were puppies. It took Lupin a moment before he joined in and the older wolves seemed to just lie down and relax while the younger ones were excited. The old ones only seemed to yip or growl at the younger ones when they tried to bite Lupin and Fenrir's hand but after Fenrir told them it was okay, they stopped.

Fenrir quickly noticed the smile on Lupin's face and asked, "you've never been near them before?"

Lupin shook his head as a young cub was biting the sleeve of his robe and was turning in circles and said, "we were told all sorts of stories about these woods when I was here as a student, half of them true, the other half not so much".

"They see you as kin," Fenrir said, "both of us. They sense that I'm the alpha, but they sense you're some kind of wolf that's linked to them. They'd never hurt you as long as you show no threat".

"Imagine," Lupin said stroking a cub, "living a life of peace like this. Never in pain or needing to worry, just living".

Curiosity got the better of Fenrir and he asked, "what does it feel like, the change? I was told briefly but not by someone who has been through it".

Lupin hesitated but answered, "you can feel every bone in your body twisting and breaking and bending to its will. The jaw is the most painful, especially when the teeth come through at the same time the jaw is clicking and snapping into place. You don't have any power and you want to pass out from the pain but just as you're about to, the transformation has stopped, and you've lost all control of your mind…that's the scariest part for me. The fact that I could hurt someone, kill them, or worse, change them into me and pass on this curse. No one deserves this".

A moment of silence passed between them and the little wolf pack before Fenrir asked, "what if I could heal you, take away being a werewolf? Make you a normal wizard".

Lupin stopped stroking the cubs and turned his head to look at Fenrir so quickly he would have almost snapped his neck. He looked in shock and gasped, "what?"

Fenrir nodded, "the wolf aspects is my blood and my father's and sister's magic which we can reverse. Then the turning of the werewolves, the experimentation, all done by Midgardian magic…now I'm no expert on magic, that would be my sister's and fathers doing, but from what I know, almost every spell can be reversed".

"Why?" Lupin asked breathing heavily as he was in shock and finally had a glimmer of hope that there was some cure to the disease he had spent just over three decades suffering from.

Fenrir shrugged, "call me crazy, and in my family that's not uncommon. I was going to kill every werewolf in existence just for existing, but you've changed my mind. If there's young children involved as you said, they shouldn't be killed just because they were turned into something against their will. I'll find a cure and I'll make sure you get it. However, Greyback is definitely dying and anyone who refuses to take the cure will die because I'm not having my blood and the blood of Isolda existing in others, allowing them to be creatures that were never intended anymore".

Lupin, still shocked, asked, "what do you want for it? I don't have much but-"

Fenrir held up his hand to stop him and said, "nothing, just enjoy life…maybe ask the pink-haired woman Tonks out," Fenrir said with a smile.

Lupin closed his eyes for a moment and sighed before he asked, "why?"

"Well, according to my littlest sister, you're in love with her and she with you but you both haven't admitted it. She told me when she was warning me against killing you, especially in front of Tonks". Lupin smiled slightly. Fenrir nudged his arm slightly as he said, "take it from someone who spent a thousand years in captivity chained up, life can take different turns and you can become separated from the ones you love, especially now considering it is a time of war. You can't change the events that have happened, but you control your own future, so maybe a little love isn't such a bad thing".

* * *

Authors note: Sorry for not updating yesterday as usual. I may have started reading a new trilogy and I lost track of time last night and then again today. Please review.


	61. Chapter 61: The Longbottoms

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Avengers.

Authors note: A few of you wanted to know the trilogy I am reading and it's the All Souls trilogy by Deborah Harkness. Sorry that I didn't update at the weekend as usual, I've been really busy. Welcome to the new followers and favourites and as always, thank you to those of you who reviewed.

* * *

Chapter 61: The Longbottoms

It was later in the day when Fenrir returned to camp and was surprised when he didn't see his father, brother or sisters at the fire eating and dancing with the other members of camp as they played music happily. He found his family, however, having just as much fun in the royal tent. Jörmungandr and his father sat on one couch while his sisters sat on the one across from them, there was a small table between them covered in food they seemed to be picking at like a buffet. The four of them were laughing while Dahlia was leaning against Hela with her head resting on her shoulder with Hela's arm wrapped around her.

Fenrir smiled as they were laughing and walked towards them as he asked, "what's so funny?"

He sat down beside his father as Dahlia said, "they're telling me stories of all of you as children".

He hummed in amusement knowing it would be bad if he was in the story for him or funny if he wasn't involved in the stories. His father looked to him and said, "we expected you to be back earlier. Your sister was about to send people to look for you".

"Worried, sister?" he smiled as he looked to Hela.

Hela rolled her eyes and said, "I've only just got you back, you haven't caused me enough trouble or annoyance for me to not want you around…yet".

He laughed as the others smiled and picked up a grape and threw it at her which she caught and put in her mouth as Dahlia asked, "so what've you been doing? I doubt you've been talking all this time".

He shook his head, "went for a very long run after our talk. He told me about Greyback, what it's like to be a werewolf, we just talked…I've decided not to kill the werewolves".

They stared at him in shock while Dahlia stared at him proudly as Jörmungandr said, "you said you wanted all of them dead, extinct for their creation and the village's death".

Fenrir shrugged and said, "I changed my mind. Remus Lupin opened my eyes, told me of the life of the werewolf. The isolation, loss of self-control, discrimination, fear and above all else, many of them don't have a choice in what they become. Werewolves such as Greyback turn the children young, as young as three, and many are abandoned by their parents and their society turns their back on them. Children shouldn't suffer at the mistakes of others".

Fenrir felt a hand on his shoulder and looked to his left at his father who was smiling proudly at him and he smiled back knowing they were all thinking of a thousand years ago when the mistakes and choices of others separated them. They could have become the monsters they said they would but they all became better and learned from their mistakes.

"Papa, I need your help," Fenrir said almost pleading, "Greyback I will kill but the others, those who changed without choice, who hate being what they are, I cannot kill…but I also cannot have these werewolves still roaming Midgard. Help me, papa. Help me remove the spell we placed a thousand years ago that created the wolves".

Loki opened and closed his mouth then sighed and looked to Hela as she shook her head and said, "we can't".

"Why not?" Fenrir asked looking between his father and sister, "papa, you once taught me that all magic can be undone".

"Almost all magic can be undone," Loki responded as he dropped his hand from his son's shoulder then glanced at his eldest daughter and said, "this could be undone, with the right amount of magic but-"

"I refuse," Hela jumped in and stared directly at her brother as she removed her arm from around Dahlia as her baby sister was looking at them confused.

"Why?" Fenrir asked sharply.

"Because it's not as easy as you think-"

Fenrir interrupted, "like papa just said, with the right amount of magic-"

"And the right ingredients used in the spell," Hela said louder, "yes it could work but I will not ask a little girl who has suffered enough to hand over her blood to cure the beings that harmed her".

Silence then passed throughout the tent as it became clear to everyone but Hela and Loki who were already aware, that the blood of the little girl tortured and experimented on was needed for the cure.

"Isolda," Fenrir sighed as he understood.

Hela nodded, "it's not like I can just take her blood either, she has to be there, the blood has to come from the source. She has suffered so much, I don't want her to suffer anymore".

Fenrir said with less enthusiasm about the cure than before, "but these people aren't the same ones who hurt her, they're innocent".

"I know what Jora told you, but there is so much more to the story after they slaughtered the village and took her".

Jörmungandr frowned and said, "I discovered that the wizard experimented on her to find out the gift but when he injected himself with her blood, they changed to werewolves. Forced to turn on the full moon and have no control".

Hela gave a single nod to Jörmungandr before sharing a worried look with their father and then she looked to Fenrir. She hesitated before she said, "it's true what Jora says but he doesn't know what they did to Isolda. They didn't just experiment on her in every way possible, they gave her potions and put her under spells, so she couldn't die through the worst of the experiments and torture. They tortured her to see if it would bring the wolf out and if they could keep it at bay and just how much she could handle in both forms. Then they…they…"

"They what?" Fenrir asked fearfully for Isolda as the others hung onto every word Hela said.

Hela looked down to her hands as she twiddled her fingers together until Dahlia grabbed one of her hands and held it between her own and gave a comforting smile to her sister which she returned. Hela then looked back to Fenrir and said, "they did find a way to become like you, like them…by using her as an anchor and injecting themselves with her blood. The wizard was the first successful turn and then he bit his followers and they became like him. The same as Isolda but with every change that any of them did, however long they stayed in wolf forms, it took its toll on her. She was in so much pain, screaming till she couldn't scream any longer, and they punished her for screaming. Apparently, the pain of being the anchor was almost as painful as my touch, and she's a child. That went on for a little more than a year, she had been with them almost two years before she died. She eventually managed to handle the pain because she was going through it almost every second of every day, so it became normal for the pain as she didn't want them to come into her cell and hurt her even more. She just became a shell. She's a smart little girl, so smart that she learned when they spoke around her and when the wizard was wanting to experiment on her again, she knew that if she died the spell would break and would turn it into a curse and she would be free. She managed to get a knife and killed herself and in her final moments, she looked out of the small window where she was kept and saw the full moon and heard the cries of pain and howls as they changed for the first time…a five-year-old little girl, who not only watched everyone she had known and loved slaughtered in front of her, who suffered almost two years of experiments and torture, killed herself not just to stop the pain but to get back at the people who hurt her".

"Vengeance," Fenrir sighed and put his face in his hands, "the werewolves are her revenge on the world that hurt her".

Hela hummed, "almost nine hundred years ago she died, and it was at the beginning of my reign and Niflheim wasn't the best. Even then, she barely had anyone. The village reformed and is near the woods just outside the capital, isolated like before, but Isolda's parents, older brother, grandparents, all immediate family died fighting when the camp was attacked and didn't come to Niflheim. She lives with her great grandparents now, but she doesn't speak, doesn't interact like a child…she tried to kill herself when she came to Niflheim".

Fenrir's head shot up in surprise.

"For three hundred years, she tried to kill herself because the memories were too hard to deal with. At first it was every day, then every few weeks, then it went onto every few years. It's been six hundred years since her last attempt. She still doesn't sleep like everyone else does but she stopped trying to kill herself now. She's covered in scars from trying. I cannot ask this of her, brother, when she is still so fragile. From what I am aware, she very rarely even leaves the village in fear of what will happen to her and when she does, two wolves never leave her side".

Fenrir nodded and took a deep breath before he sighed and stood to walk out, and Loki asked, "where are you going?"

"For a run," was his only response as he left the tent.

There was a collection of sighs in the tent as Dahlia asked, "is there really no other way to cure them?"

Loki shook his head, "Hela and I would have to say the reversal spell for the wolves with Fenrir's blood and we would need your help as someone with Midgardian magic to reverse the effects that the wizard did with Isolda's blood. The spells are so powerful that the wolves are able to change on Niflheim, but the werewolves aren't as that magic is restricted to this world".

Jörmungandr sighed as he looked to the opening of the tent and said, "he really wants to cure them. Is there no other way?"

Both Hela and Loki shook their heads as Hela said, "I wish there was".

* * *

"Remind me again why we aren't telling Dahlia we're here?" Fenrir asked as they were sneaking through the hospital, St Mungo's, in the dead of the night so they wouldn't be seen, and less people would be around.

"Because she will want to tell Neville immediately if it works and will want to be here and be a part of it," Hela answered.

Loki then added, "and it if doesn't work, I doubt you want your baby sister to see someone's brain liquifying out of their ears".

While Loki and Hela kept on walking down the hall, Fenrir and Jörmungandr stopped as Fenrir mouthed, "what?"

Jörmungandr nodded and said quietly, "it's the only way. Observation for six hours after papa and Hela do the spell because it could still happen. After that, they'll be in the safe zone and it won't happen".

"If their brains melt, I'm not telling Dahlia," Fenrir said getting out of it first while Jörmungandr shook his head and Hela and Loki looked back down the hall and gave him an insulted look that he thought they wouldn't be able to do the spell successfully.

Jörmungandr rolled his eyes then hit his brother's shoulder and said, "come on," and walked forward to join their sister and father who had found the ward that Alice and Frank Longbottom were on.

Looking through the windows of the doors, they saw two healers sat at desks at the bottom of the hallway, the night staff and Loki looked to Hela who gave a slight smile before she whispered, "somnus quietus iam maleficis". A few sparks of her sliver blue magic left her fingers as she shook them and one of the healers slowly slid her head on the desk and fell asleep while the other was about to stand and unfortunately, fell to the floor

"Oops," Hela said as they looked at her, "wasn't my fault she stood".

Loki sighed as he opened the door and they all walked through the doorway and into the corridor of the Janus Thickey Ward. They walked into the sleeping area covered in beds and saw many people with different symptoms. One woman was covered in fur, one man was whispering loudly in his sleep and seemed to be restrained to the bed frame, as if he would cause harm to himself or others. Another woman was growling slightly which attracted Fenrir's attention as it sounded like a dog.

"Don't even think about it," Loki whispered to his eldest, "she's most likely got stuck in some form of transformation or took a bad potion to make her sound like that".

"I wasn't thinking anything," Fenrir whispered back, "I thought magic was supposed to be able to cure this stuff".

Jörmungandr then whispered, "Midgardian witches and wizards are far behind, as soon as something becomes too dangerous, they list it as evil without exploring its true potential, especially in Britain since the Ministry was formed".

"Come on," Hela whispered louder as she made her way to the end of the room and gestured to a bed. They walked over, and Loki immediately recognised Alice sleeping in the bed.

Loki began to gather vials out of his pocket and said to the boys, "Fenrir, if you hear anyone coming, tell us immediately. Boys, hold her down because she is going to have a reaction to this".

Jörmungandr went to stand beside Hela on one side of the bed while Fenrir stood beside his father on the other. Hela nodded to her father who tilted one of the vials of green potion down Alice's throat before placing a strip of paste across her forehead. Both Hela and Loki placed a hand on the side of her head and one on the top of her shoulder before reciting two different spells.

Alice's body immediately began to thrash, and the boys quickly held her down as her eyes shot open and she tried to scream but no noise came out. It took a few minutes and the boys were cautious of leaving bruises because of how hard they were holding her but the paste mixture on her forehead, made with the help of healer Saida, shined for a moment then disappeared and absorbed into her head and the thrashing stopped.

"Let go," Loki said and they all let go as Alice just stared at the ceiling breathing heavily. "Alice," he said cautiously.

She took a deep breath before turning her head to the side and said, "it's about time…Loki".

He smiled as his daughter gasped, "wait, you know one another?"

Alice sat up and winced as Loki said, "yes, and we'll talk about how I knew you revealed yourself later".

Hela smiled nervously, and Alice said, "hello, Hela".

"Hello, Alice".

Alice then gasped and said, "Dahlia. Dumbledore took her somewhere, he wouldn't say where, but she was here at Christmas, I saw her with Remus. The memories didn't come back for weeks after Lily's death, I didn't fully understand them until a few days before I was brought here. You have to find her".

"She's safe, we know she didn't die," Hela said as she stepped close and held Alice's hand, "we'll explain soon".

"Right now," Loki said, "we need to get out of here so if you wouldn't mind pointing out which man is your husband, we can get out of here".

Alice, however, was looking at the boys questionably then sighed with a smile, "they found you".

The boys looked at one another before moving nervously on the spot and Loki said, "yes, this is Fenrir and Jörmungandr".

Jörmungandr gave a quick smile while Fenrir nodded slightly.

"Alice," Hela said, "we can talk later but we really have to go".

Alice nodded then stood from the bed and pointed to the bed across from her and said, "that's Frank".

* * *

Dahlia woke up and it was a usual morning, same as it had been the past few days since she began staying with McGonagall. She woke up, got dressed into a blue and dark silver dress and pinned her hair back before she left her room. Usually she spoke to McGonagall for a few minutes while having a cup of tea before leaving to go to breakfast at the camp, but the professor wasn't present and seemed to have left early.

Dahlia, Akio and an Auror Dahlia wasn't sure on the name of were just coming past the viaduct when she heard a familiar voice shout "'Lia!" and heard running footsteps. She turned to see Hermione running down the corridor towards them.

Dahlia smiled and said, "'Mione," but then lost that smile when she saw the look on Hermione's face and saw a newspaper in her hand. Hermione stopped running a few feet from them as Dahlia sighed, "and what lies are they saying this time?"

Hermione shook her head and said, "it's not about you, it's Neville". She gave her the newspaper as Dahlia frowned in confusion and unfolded it as Hermione said, "his parents have been taken".

' _Longbottoms Kidnapped'_

It was on the front page but didn't take up the entire page showing there wasn't much to talk about as they were discussing Voldemort and persons of interest by the Ministry. Those they suspected of being Death Eaters and those they knew for certain were Death Eaters like Bellatrix Lestrange. The article itself wasn't long but it did tell more than what she believed Neville wanted the school to know about him.

" _I'm sure we all remember the outrage of December 1981, when the public demanded the hunt and the arrest of the Death Eaters behind the attack on Aurors Alice and Frank Longbottom. Two of the Ministry's greatest Aurors who were tortured into insanity by the Cruciatus Curse. Those found guilty of the crime were Death Eaters Bellatrix, Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange and Bartemius Crouch Jr. They were give life sentences but most were part of the break-out in January of this year while Batemius Croch Jr suffered the Dementor's kiss after posing as a teacher at Hogwarts school last year. The Longbottoms have one son, a Neville Longbottom who is a fifth year at Hogwarts school and was placed into the custody of his grandmother after his parents were tortured. They simply never recovered and were placed into the Janus Thickey Ward for irrevocable spell damage at St Mungo's._

 _Unfortunately, on the very early morning of Monday 16_ _th_ _April, today, the night healers found themselves unconscious and have no recollection of what happened to them but when it came to checking on their patients, two, Mr and Mrs Longbottom were found missing. There seems to be no sign of struggle or magical presence involved but one has to wonder, what has happened to two Aurors who gave up so much fighting the dark forces and keeping the secrets that they did? We at the Daily Prophet hope for their safe return and we urge the public if they know anything or see anything to report it to Aurors. This is one story we will be keeping a close eye on"._

"Where's Neville?" Dahlia asked as she gripped the paper and glanced up from it to see a worried Hermione.

"McGonagall came for him this morning, he's in Dumbledore's office".

Dahlia sighed in frustration and turned. She began to walk away and said quickly over her shoulder, "I'll be back soon".

She then began to run back towards camp and Akio kept up a good pace with her while the Auror was cautious of where he was going. Even though he had already been warned by his fellow Aurors what the camp of the dead was like, no one truly wanted to be there, well no one except Tonks who didn't mind it.

Dahlia ran through the camp's entrance and that's where Akio and the Auror stopped. Everyone was looking at the princess shocked and concerned, worried that something was happening leading to her running through the camp frantically. She got to the royal tent and pushed the flap back and said, "tell me you didn't kidnap the-"

She didn't need anyone to answer because when she entered, she saw Jörmungandr asleep in bed and Fenrir in his wolf form on the floor while Loki and Hela were sat on one couch and surprise surprise, the Longbottoms were sat on the other being examined by Saida.

"You kidnapped them!" Dahlia exclaimed loudly, shocked.

This resulted in everyone looking at her, Jörmungandr waking up to throw a pillow at her then rolling back over to sleep and Fenrir covering his ears with his paws. The other occupants of the tent looked to her and Alice and Frank were shocked as Saida continued on with her work and Loki smiled while Hela said, "technically we didn't kidnap them. They were of sound mind BEFORE we left the hospital. Meaning they came willingly…they just didn't sign themselves out or tell anyone".

Dahlia sighed, "seriously? They have Aurors after them," she walked closer and threw the paper onto the table.

Frank picked it up with one hand as Saida seemed to be checking his heart rate while Alice smiled at Dahlia and said, "hello, little bunny". Dahlia smiled slightly but frowned then Alice said, "I used to call you that as a baby. You would never stop carrying around that rabbit your father gave you, so it became a joke. Come here".

She held out her arms and Dahlia stepped into them to hug her godmother and at first it was stiff and uncomfortable but after a few moments, she relaxed as the hug suddenly had a sense of familiarity to her.

When they pulled away, they smiled at one another as Alice pushed a piece of hair out of Dahlia's face and said, "your father's pale complexion, cheekbones, black hair, wavy like your mothers, her chin and eyes. You're a perfect combination of your parents".

Dahlia then turned her head to her father and asked, "why didn't you tell me you found a way to heal them?"

Loki shrugged and said, "it's still too early. They're under observation for another hour before we know if it's worked completely".

"Observation?" Dahlia question as she lost her smile and frowned concerned.

Loki nodded slightly and gestured for her to sit down next to him, which she did while Alice sat next to her husband. Loki then said, "there was never just one part of the healing process for them. The Cruciatus Curse stimulates all the nerves, it's how it causes pain and can lead to confusion and memory loss or drive the person insane because the nerves are permanently damaged, beyond the repair of standard healing. There's also the issue of their memory of the event, they couldn't be healed and have that memory, that would drive them insane".

"So?" Dahlia questioned.

Hela answered, "Papa could take their memory of the event and lock it away in their mind, unless they go looking for it-"

Alice interrupted, "which we won't".

Hela nodded and continued, "They know what happened, but they won't be able to visualise it clearly. The issue was healing the nerves and even replacing some of them that were dead through the torture. That's what took so long to find out because healer Saida here didn't know how to heal nerves in them".

Saida said while moving on to check Alice, "healing nerves in people of other realms, easy. They have advanced healing but Midgardians, especially magical Midgardians, they have lesser healing capability and their inner magic will try to fight against any healing I attempt to do and could cause further damage or death".

Dahlia's eyes widened slightly as she didn't know it was that bad and Hela continued, "so papa and Jora found a way to shield the damaged nerves, coating them, and with a little help from Saida, they were able to create a potion for the nerves while papa did the spell. This is the outcome, one sane godmother and her husband".

Dahlia looked back to her godmother who was taking a potion that Saida was handing her, she noticed the familiarity and it was one to add nutrition and help gain weight back on. Usually given to people who haven't eaten or weren't on a regular eating pattern that tend to skip meals and being in hospital they both needed it. Although they both seemed well, they seemingly had a shower, haircut, a shave for Frank and now dressed in wizard robes, it was clear that they still endured much due to their greying hair, or in Frank's case completely grey hair, how thin they were and the looks in their eyes. The pain and loss was clear.

She noticed, however, that as Frank passed the paper to Alice who had a quick read of the cover, his hands were shaking slightly and he covered his face with them as he sighed. "Are you okay?" Dahlia asked.

Everyone looked to Frank as he dropped his hands and gave a slight nod as Alice said, "he's adjusting. He never knew anything about any of this," Alice gestured to the family before her.

Frank said rushed as if he need verification, "okay, just one more time so I understand and I know I'm not crazy. You're the goddess of death and queen of a realm called Niflheim?" Hela nodded. "You're the god of mischief and lies, you believed you were Asgardian but were kidnapped as a child and are really frost giant?" Loki nodded. "The wolf on the floor is your son Fenrir and he is a shapeshifter, as is your other son, Jörmungandr- did I say that right?" he looked to his wife quickly who nodded. "Good. He can turn into a snake". Loki nodded. "And Dahlia here isn't really James' daughter, she is yours and the marriage between James and Lily was all a sham".

"Well, it was real," Alice said, "by law it was, but Lily didn't see herself as James' wife and he was being drugged to think they would…you know," Alice said as her eyes glanced to the girls as she knew Loki liked to believe they knew nothing about what went on between a man and a woman.

"Okay," Frank said, "and you knew about all of this?" Alice nodded then he covered his face up again trying to process everything like he had done for the last few hours.

Alice patted his arm and said, "it's okay". She then looked to Dahlia and said, "I'm not too big of a fan of everything that's happened here either, especially you stabbing yourself".

Dahlia quickly looked to her father and sister and groaned, "you told her".

Hela shrugged, "she wanted to know how you were getting on. Oh, by the way, what's the girls name Neville has a crush on again?"

"Hela," she said sternly.

Alice said, "oh please. I want to know more, especially about this girl". Even Frank moved his hands and looked intrigued now.

Dahlia sighed and said, "you'll have to ask him, I won't turn on my godbrother," she crossed her arms and then smirked.

Alice laughed and even Frank smiled as his wife said, "loyalty".

"Speaking of Neville, why haven't you gone to him?"

A silence then passed through the tent as they didn't answer for a few moments and it was Loki that did. He said, "Dahlia, they have another hour left before we know for sure if the spell worked. They could still face the side effects".

"What side effects?"

"Well erm…their brains melting".

"WHAT?" she exclaimed.

Hela then said, "they've gone five hours, it's just the final hour now and then they'll definitely be fine".

Alice then said, "we want Neville with us but if it doesn't work, we don't want him to see us die".

"But…" Dahlia said, "but what about him? He knows about the paper, he's been taken to Dumbledore's office".

Hela said, "we didn't expect it to be in the paper now, we thought it might tomorrow. We thought we went late enough that it wouldn't be in the paper".

"But Neville, he's being told right now that you're missing, he probably thinks Death Eaters have taken you. I know you're worried about him seeing you die but isn't a final hour together if the spell doesn't work better than nothing? He only ever has memories of you in the hospital, he worries all the time if you're proud of him or not. At worst, you have an hour left, at best, it works, and you live and can be a family but right now, Neville is up in the castle thinking the worst has happened to you…take it from me, if I could have even one minute with my mum, knowing she would go back to Valhalla afterwards, I'd take it just to see and speak to her one last time".

The guilty parents looked to one another and Frank reached for his wife's hand, squeezing it for a few moments as they seemed to communicate through their eyes, knowing what the other was thinking before Frank nodded. Alice looked to her goddaughter and nodded, "you're right. Maybe you could go get him for us. Save the drama of going into the school and everyone seeing".

Dahlia nodded quickly and stood but then was stopped by Saida as she said, "wait. Let me just give you your injection then I can go". Hela and Loki seemed to agree with that quickly, so Dahlia quickly had her injection and ran out of the tent as Saida packed away everything else.

She ran out of the camp to see Tonks talking to the Auror but then when Akio began to run after her, so did Tonks and the young Auror shouted, "why are we running?"

"Just hurry," Dahlia responded.

"How are you running faster than me in a dress?" Tonks asked jokily which made Dahlia laugh.

Unfortunately, the headmaster's office was on the other side of the castle which meant a lot of running, especially past students, paintings and up the stairs that thought it was funny for them to keep switching. Thankfully the stairs to Dumbledore's office were down so she didn't need to summon them, and she raced up the stairs and didn't wait to knock and instead just pushed the door open until it hit the wall.

Dahlia saw Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Kingsley Shacklebolt and another Auror, along with Neville and his grandmother Augusta Longbottom in the office. Neville and Augusta were sat down, his grandmother holding his hand as it seemed Aurors were explaining the situation and were offering support and anything they knew. Neville was looking down to the ground until the door swung open and everyone looked to it to see Dahlia.

She walked to Neville and kneeled down and said quietly so he could hear and maybe his grandmother, "come with me".

Neville shook his head and said, "my parents have gone missing, they're trying to find them".

"Miss Lokidottir," McGonagall said sternly.

Dahlia ignored her and said, "Neville, trust me. Come with me. You trust me, right?" she held out her hand and waited for him to take it.

Neville looked to his grandmother who looked concerned and he glanced to the others to see their confusion then he looked to Dahlia and took her hand, letting go of his grandmother's and quickly left. Tonks was stood at the door breathing heavily and when they walked past, she rolled her eyes and followed as Akio obviously wasn't out of breath. They weren't expecting the others to start following, Dahlia looked back halfway down the corridor and said to Neville, "run" and they did.

Tonks said, "not again," as they started to run back to camp.

* * *

Authors note: I'm going to Spain in a few days so I won't be updating this weekend or next weekend but I'll try to update as soon as I can. Please review.


	62. Chapter 62

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Avengers.

Authors note: Thank you to those of you who reviewed and welcome to the new followers and favourites.

* * *

Chapter 62

Dahlia approached the camp with Neville still holding her hand and said to the guards at the entrance quickly, "don't let the people following us in". They nodded and when Akio approached he joined them and agreed with the order as he wasn't completely sure why they were following. He even stopped Tonks from entering which confused the young Auror.

"Dahlia, what's happening?" Neville asked as she pulled him through the camp.

"You said you trust me, so trust me," she said.

When they got closer to the royal tent, Dahlia noticed Hela outside then suddenly heard her voice in her head, "they're in the tent to the right," Hela gestured to her left, the tent next to theirs. She then walked back inside the tent.

"Thank you," Dahlia said through the necklace as she knew her sister did it for the Longbottoms' privacy.

Dahlia and Neville stopped just outside the tent and she turned to him and said, "I know today has been eventful, you thought your parents were missing but really, I've been having my dad and brother look into ways of healing them and it's worked, well it has for now. They're in there," she gestured to the tent.

Neville gulped and looked between his godsister and the tent and said, "I…they…what…"

"I thought you should know," Neville took a step back in shock. "Please don't run. I know it's a shock but think of all the times you've wanted to see them and talk to them like all the other parents and sons. I'm just gonna tell you the truth, the spell has worked to make them sane and heal them, but it might not work for long. they have an hour before we know for sure they've healed…Neville, if you don't want to see them, if it's too much you can leave but they're here and sane".

Neville took a deep breath and nodded and took a step forward, all of his visions and dreams of seeing his parents sane, not the only connection being passing bubble-gum wrappers as the only sign of acknowledgment. She walked in with him holding his hand and saw Frank and Alice sitting nervously at a table, their hands twiddling with nervousness until they saw Neville and stood.

Dahlia smiled as she looked between the three nervous people and was thankful that Alice and Frank looked a lot better than the times Neville had seen them in hospital. She then joked, "I guess introductions aren't needed".

All three of them looked close to crying, Alice more than any of them as she put a hand to her mouth and her eyes filled with tears as she said, "my baby boy".

"Mum," Neville said as he stepped away from Dahlia and walked closer to his parents.

Alice reached out for him and brought him into her arms as they both cried, and Frank raised his hand to Neville's head and held it as he gave him a side forehead kiss. He looked to Dahlia tearfully and said, "thank you".

Dahlia nodded, tearing up at the reunion but happy that two families had been reunited in such a short amount of time. It reminded her of her own family and wished their reunion was as easy as the Longbottoms'. Alice smiled at her and Dahlia smiled back before turning to leave, leaving the family to talk in private.

As she left, she saw her father standing outside smiling. He noticed her tear-filled eyes and opened his arms which she ran into and tearfully said, "thank you, you didn't have to do it, thank you".

"Course I did. She's your godmother, your family. Besides, Lily would personally hex me from Valhalla if I knew how to heal her friend and didn't do it," he joked, and she pulled away and laughed.

"Do you think mums watching over us?" she asked the innocent question believing her mother was, but she needed someone else to tell her so.

Loki's eyes softened as he glanced down then he smiled lovingly as he kneeled and said, "I believe your mother has been watching us since the day she was taken from us. I believe she's been angry and sad and furious about everything that has happened, but I also know she's been happy and excited and proud. Oh so proud of you. She'll be proud of you and I know she's loves you more than anything".

Her bottom lip began to tremble as she said, "promise me, promise me we won't be parted again. I know you can't always control what happens, but I need you to promise me we won't be parted".

"I promise you," he said instantly and certainly, "I may not be able to stop everything, but I will fight everything that comes between us until my dying breath".

"Kind of goes against the point, dad".

"I know. But I will not make you a false promise, I never will. As long as you and the others are together and happy and safe, I will do anything to keep it that way. But if the worst happens, know that I love you more than anything in all the realms, in all the galaxies in the universe, nothing compares to the love I have for my children, for you. Do you understand?"

Dahlia nodded and leaned close to wrap her arms around his neck while his arms wrapped around her waist and picked her up like she was a child, but she was to him. She was his child and will forever be his child, his baby girl, and no amount of growing would change that.

* * *

Close to an hour had passed after Dahlia brought Neville to the camp and Hela was growing impatient by the people at the entrance of the camp as they were demanding Neville to be handed over, but they couldn't tell them that Alice and Frank were in the camp and they had parental consent for Neville to be in there. She also couldn't allow her soldiers to harm them as that would cause them even more issues that Hela really didn't need to be dealing with, especially since their threats of entering the camp by force were empty. So much so some of the soldiers were laughing at them.

As the hour was drawing to a close, healer Saida was checking on the Longbottom's once more, giving them extra potions to help them and also giving them the anti-Crucio potion that they were extremely thankful for. It was then that they were ready to face the world and met Loki, Hela and Dahlia outside of the tent and Dahlia asked, "are you ready?"

They nodded, and Hela said, "good because they're claiming we kidnapped Neville and even though my soldiers are laughing at their empty threats, they don't like being claimed for anything to do with hurting or putting a child in danger".

"As I remember," Alice said smiling, "let's go. I want to ask your mother," she looked at Frank, "what she was doing letting Neville out of her sight long enough for your uncle Algie to drop him from a window".

Hela sniggered and said, "may the gods look down on him when you find him".

Neville winced and said, "I told you mum. He did it by accident, he was just trying to scare the magic out of me and he apologised, and nan was crying when it happened".

Alice hummed in acknowledgement, but it still wasn't good enough.

They walked towards the entrance and they weren't surprised when they heard Fenrir threatening to tear the heads of everyone there if they didn't stop bothering them while Jörmungandr was looking on amused.

The guards and the boys created a form of a barrier, so they couldn't see past them until Hela said, "that's enough" and they parted like the red sea.

It wasn't just Dumbledore, McGonagall, Tonks and a few Aurors now but Rufus Scrimgeour, thanks to Neville being a pureblood, a member of the sacred twenty-eight and a high-profile child, especially since his parents were also missing. It seemed like every Auror that was patrolling the school and Hogsmeade was now in front of the camp and it infuriated Hela that some of them looked smug enough to believe they could win if a fight was to happen. What shocked them was that Sirius was there.

They were all surprised when they saw Alice and Frank as well and Augusta burst into tears, "Frank!"

"Hello, mother," Frank said and moved closer to the entrance as did his mother and wrapped her arms tightly around her son.

She cried and said, "how is this possible?"

He pulled away and gestured to Loki and the others and said, "they did it. They healed us, we're fine now".

Augusta then looked to Alice and said, "Alice, my dear".

Alice and Neville moved forward and Augusta hugged Alice as she said, "hello, Augusta". When they pulled away, it was then that Alice asked, "quick question, did you know Algie was going to drop Neville out of a window to scare magic out of him?"

"I-I-I" the older Longbottom was saying shocked as that's the last thing they expected.

Dumbledore along with everyone else was surprised and McGonagall said, "Alice, Frank, why didn't you come to us?"

Alice answered, "we had to wait to make sure the spells they used worked and they have without side effects".

"Alice!" Sirius said happily as he stepped, "I had to come when I heard they had Neville. Are you alright kid?" he asked Neville but didn't wait for an answer. Instead he looked back to Alice and said, "they've got Dahlia, saying we're not her godparents, that James isn't her father and everything. I thought they were going to do the same with Neville and implant these ideas and magic".

Alice's jaw literally dropped, and she turned to look between Sirius and Loki as Hela said, "he's having trouble accepting the truth, even after Dahlia has performed magic in front of him that's not of this world".

Alice then looked to Sirius and said, "I'm going to say this very clearly and very simply, so you can understand. Dahlia was never James'. Lily and James broke up, she met Loki and had to marry James to pretend Dahlia was his in order to protect her. They never had the kind of newlywed relationship you'd expect, it was all an illusion for James due to the drugs he was being given. She loved Loki, not James, and Dahlia is Loki's daughter. I've known this since before Dahlia was even old enough to crawl. In order of godparents, I am her godmother, but you were not chosen by either of her parents to be her godfather. Do you understand? You have no part to play in her life and when it comes to Neville, you don't have to worry because I trust them with his life, so you don't have to".

Sirius began to move on the spot as if he was angry and was going to express that anger in more than just words any second. That's when Frank stepped in and said, "Sirius, listen to me. I know you're angry but just leave now before you do something you'll regret. I've been here a matter of hours and I know this family love Dahlia more than anything and will not let anything happen to her or allow you to continue to throw around your accusations. From what I understand, they've not killed you because of her asking them not to but that won't last much longer if you don't stop. You know me, I wouldn't leave her here if I didn't think she was safe and with her family. It's time to let go, Sirius".

Sirius still looked angry but he turned and left stomping away as he did, showing his disproval and they hoped that would be the last of Sirius causing trouble with his denial of them being Dahlia's family.

"Thanks, Mr Longbottom," Dahlia said.

Frank turned and said, "you're welcome," he then walked closer and held his hand out to Loki and said, "I don't believe I said thank you". Loki shook his hand as he continued, "Alice helped me realise it wasn't James that made Lily happy all the years ago, it was you. I'm sorry for your loss".

Loki nodded then dropped his hand.

Alice then stepped forward and hugged Dahlia and said, "when you go back to Niflheim, write to me. I know there's a way, Lily did it".

Dahlia nodded, "I'll write".

Alice then pulled away and hugged Hela and said, "take care of yourself, don't drown yourself in work".

As she pulled away, Hela rolled her eyes and said, "you sound like Lily and Dahlia and papa and the boys-"

"So, doesn't that tell you something?" Alice smiled then looked to the boys, "nice to meet you, boys".

They smiled and nodded back to her then she looked at Loki who said, "let me guess, stay out of trouble".

Alice let off a small laugh and said, "not even Lily would ask that of you, Mischief you are god of. How about, take care of them," she gestured to the children.

Loki nodded and said, "count on it".

Alice nodded then turned quickly to their audience and said, "firstly, drop the investigation into our kidnapping, it wasn't a kidnapping. We were of sound mind when we left the hospital. We're not going back to the hospitals for any check-ups or to see the shrinks, we are quite certain the magic used here has worked. We're going home, I want no one following us and we're taking our son. Professor McGonagall, I will send you a letter if or when he will return after what I have heard about what's happened here in the last five years".

Alice then grabbed Neville's hand and gestured to her husband to follow as they walked away, and a few others started to follow, some asking questions like Scrimgeour asking if they were returning to the Auror department or not.

While the family looked happy for one more thing to be over, Professor McGonagall gave a stern look to Dahlia and Dahlia asked, "what? I haven't done anything".

"You're late for your lessons, Miss Lokidottir".

Fenrir began to snigger and got a glare from her as she said, "I thought History of Magic was cancelled since professor Binns moved on to Niflheim?"

Professor McGonagall hummed and said, "that was true yesterday, but the founders have offered to teach the lessons while they are here".

Dahlia sighed, and Fenrir's sniggers got louder so that Loki said, "aren't you boys supposed to be in your lessons?"

At this, both girls smiled at the boys and then someone coughed, and they turned to see Professor Almar who answered, "yes, they are, and they are already late. I'm sure they can catch up with some extra homework".

Even Jörmungandr groaned at the thought of more homework thanks to being late as it wasn't their fault. Loki let off a small laugh and said, "come on you three, class". Loki even summoned Dahlia's school bag and handed it to her as the boys turned and walked away while she began walking back to the castle with Akio and Tonks following and with professor McGonagall by her side.

When they made it to the History of Magic room, just like McGonagall said Lord Gryffindor and Lady's Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were there along with Helena Ravenclaw who was sat to the side. For once, everyone looked amused and were writing notes quickly as it looked like the founders were making the class amusing for all.

Professor McGonagall coughed and said, "Miss Lokidottir, I'm sorry she's late we were running into a few issues".

Rowena nodded and said, "thank you, Professor McGonagall".

The whole class stared at her as she sat down and thankfully Akio and Tonks stayed outside because Akio knew no harm would come to her with the founders. She sat down beside Hermione as Professor McGonagall left and Godric immediately asked, "so how'd it go?"

Dahlia nodded, "it went perfectly. Both Mr and Mrs Longbottom are fine, they've gone home and taken Neville with them after the whole camp was accused of kidnapping and Aurors were threating to attack". Godric couldn't help but laugh and Dahlia said, "that was the reaction of everyone else in the camp when they said their empty threats".

"Astounding," Rowena said, "I truly believed any form of regeneration after the extent of damage and the length of time that has passed would be impossible".

"Told you to have faith," Helga said smiling.

Hermione then asked shocked, "you're the ones who took Neville's parents?"

Dahlia hummed, "they left the hospital of their own free will and in the right state of mind. Everyone just overreacted and claimed kidnapping because they didn't openly come out and say they left yet. Then we were accused of kidnapping because I took Neville to the camp without any of the professors' permission, but I had his parents and didn't tell them. They just overreacted. So, what are we leaning?"

"Q&A" Godric said, "however, many of the questions seem to be on Niflheim". Dahlia nodded knowing that would be the thing on everyone's mind.

"Next question," Helga said and pointed to the next student who drifted the questions away from Niflheim and asked about the Chamber of Secrets which brought slight tension between the founders as they looked to one another and even glanced to Helena who put her head down.

* * *

The rest of the day turned out rather peaceful, Potions was quiet with no explosions and Professor Snape only made one remark about the Gryffindors stupidity and foolishness when a vial was dropped. He didn't interact with Dahlia and barely even looked at her, they did catch each other's eyes once, but he instantly looked away. She didn't really know what to say to him since the big reveal and her being his goddaughter and his mother coming and going. He was a hard man to speak to, even on the easiest of days when they had a clear view of hatred for one another. Now it was just confusing.

Divination was extremely awkward as Professor Trelawney was welcomed back since all of Umbridge's changes had been revoked, including all the Educational Decrees which everyone was thrilled about. When it came to Professor Trelawney's return, Lavender and Parvati seemed thrilled at the fact that their favourite teacher had returned to teaching, even though she never left the castle. Dahlia was cautious around the Seer as she already suffered thanks to two of the prophecies the Seer had told, even though she was unaware that she was truly a Seer. She didn't need her predicting or saying another prophecy that would ruin Dahlia's day.

The final class of the day, Defence, was cancelled due to there being no professor to teach it. The founders seemed to have gone back to Niflheim for a council meeting, all the other professors had classes to teach or were occupied elsewhere. Because of this, Hermione and Dahlia were simply hanging out together in the courtyard sat by the fountain laughing while Akio and Tonks were sat on the stone benches to the side.

They were sat peacefully until Angelina Johnson ran into the courtyard and said to them excited, "Quidditch is back on, Quidditch is back on and everyone is reinstated! Practise tomorrow, are you in? Of course, you're in, I have no time to find and train a new Seeker and you're the best Gryffindor has had in a long time".

Dahlia tried to interrupt a few times but finally she said sternly, "Angelina". This caused the Quidditch captain to stop ranting and listen as Dahlia said, "I'm sorry but I'm leaving soon, I won't be here for the Quidditch matches".

"But…but…but we've been disrupted enough as it is, now you want me to find a new Seeker?" she said in disbelief. "Come on, I'm captain this year, we need to win the cup".

Dahlia shrugged and replied, "I'm sorry but let's be honest, it's not really the best idea when very few people even like me at the moment".

"What's not the best idea?" a voice asked, and they looked to see Dean and Seamus walking towards them having overheard part of the conversation.

Dahlia answered, "Quidditch is back on and I'm leaving so I can't be Seeker and Angelina isn't too happy".

"What am I going to do?" Angelina asked frantically and brushed a hand through her hair, "the other captains and I have been told a match is next week. Do you know anyone?"

She was looking at all of them but specifically at Dahlia who hummed and thought before she smiled, "Sebastian Griswold, he's a third year. He's pretty quiet and probably won't audition if you decide to throw auditions but I've seen him on the field. He practises when he thinks no one is watching but I've seen how fast he is, the tricks he knows and just how much risk he is willing to take to win. Besides, he's agile and reacts fast from what I've seen".

"Third year?" Angelina asked while thinking.

Dahlia nodded and hummed, "yes, if I'm right they should be finishing Herbology soon".

"Thank you," Angelina said quickly as she rushed off in the direction of the greenhouses, wanting to get the young boy and begin his training as soon as possible.

Hermione and Dahlia laughed at her reaction and then Dahlia stopped when she noticed the boys hadn't moved and stopped laughing as did Hermione. Dahlia asked, "what?"

The boys looked to one another before Dean said, "we wanted to say we're sorry. You were our friend and we've been judging you all year because of the prophecy and then your dad".

Seamus nodded in agreement, "we shouldn't have listened to the others".

"You mean Ron," Dahlia said, "what's he saying now?"

Neither boy answered as another voice was heard, one that was all too familiar to them, "what you saying about me?" Ron asked as he walked over as he heard his name.

Dahlia rolled her eyes as she said, "ears burning, were they? I'm just asking what you've been saying about me".

He scoffed, "only the truth. You're a traitor, a liar, you're gonna turn out dark and that your family are murderers".

Dahlia stood from the fountain and said calmly, "one, I never betrayed anyone. Two, I did lie but that was to protect my family as anyone would do to protect the ones they love. Thirdly, light and dark is a stupid concept that people believe in when everyone has light and dark in them. If you use an Unforgivable, you're dark but Aurors used them in the first war, does that make them dark? You follow Dumbledore blindly, but you don't know what intentions are behind his lies, what he is truly like. He isn't light like everyone believes, he has his own darkness within him. Finally, my murderous family…fine, okay, yes, they are murderers, but people kill other people for all sorts of reasons. The Avengers have killed thousands between them and the professors, some of our parents fought in the last war and I'm sure they had to kill. That makes them murderers even though their intentions were good, and they did it to protect. You were one of my best friends for almost five years, why turn on me and spread lies?"

Tonks decided it was time to intervene, even though Akio didn't look too bothered by Ron's presence and Tonks knew that Dahlia could protect herself, but she hated the fact that two friends were arguing when she saw them once so happy and heard stories of how close they once were. She walked over to them before Ron could respond and said, "come on, guys, this isn't you".

Ron scoffed and said loudly then began to gather an audience, "isn't me? She's the one who lied, made everyone feel sorry for the orphaned saviour who had no one who loved her, but really she's a _princess_ ," he spat the word in disgust, "with family, money, jewels and a whole world to do as she says".

"Ron," Tonks said almost scolding.

Dahlia's calm nature then left her as she snapped, "jealousy, that's what this is about. You aren't angry because I lied but because of who and what I am. You never hated me when I had the Potter fortune but of course I had a rubbish childhood and I don't care who knows now." She glanced to the audience that had quickly gathered then looked back to Ron, "but you hate me because you had a family and you had love, something I didn't. Now I do, you have nothing that I don't have. You've always found something to be jealous of, Ron, now's no different. You're jealous because I have power, money, a family that loves me for me and I'm sorry, Ron, that your family is poor, I'm sorry that you can't accomplish anything your brothers haven't already done and I'm sorry that your mother wanted a daughter instead of you but that's not my fault".

Ron had his fists clenched and lunged for her in anger, but she managed to dodge his attack easily and he fell to the floor tripping up on his feet and that's when many of the students gasped because a giant wolf leaped into the courtyard and stood beside his sister, growling at Ron on the floor. Tonks stood slightly in front of Ron as she said, "Dahlia".

"Fenrir, don't," Dahlia said to her brother.

He growled one more time before changing to his human form and kneeled down as he smirked at Ron, his eyes not quite changing from their blood red as he said, "I don't think I need to tell you what will happen to you if you try to lay a hand on my sister again, do I?"

Ron didn't reply but his stiffening and moving back slightly did it for Fenrir so that his eyes changed to green and he stood and turned to his sister who sighed and said, "I told you I don't need you to defend me".

He shrugged, "doesn't mean I'm going to listen". He then looked to the audience that had gathered to watch and said loudly, "don't you all have classes to go to?" and growled slightly to give them an extra push. They all quickly scattered into the castle.

"What did you do to him?" a feminine voice said as they looked to see Ginny running to her brother's side as Tonks was helping him to stand.

Ron stood as Hermione said to Ginny, "they didn't do anything, Ginny. Ron's just jealous and he tried to hit Dahlia".

"Why do you hate me?" Dahlia asked the red-headed girl. Dahlia gestured to them and said, "Ron I understand, he's always had an issue with jealousy. But you, you didn't. I thought we were friends so why do you hate me?"

Ginny took a moment to answer as she glanced around to make sure only the people closest could hear and answered, "I told you what it was like when I was possessed. I trusted you and I told you, you could trust me, but you didn't. You didn't even have to tell us the truth, just something to make it seem like you were planning on telling us. Not keeping it a secret all these years until you were forced to come out and tell us the truth. I don't hate you, I just don't trust you".

"Come on," Ron said as he nudged his sister's arm and they both walked back into the castle, not even looking back.

A similar thing happened between Fenrir and Dahlia, he touched her hand and said quietly, "want to return to camp?"

With a slight nod, she turned to Hermione who nodded, not needing to be told anything as she said, "I'll tell the twins what happened before they hear it off someone else".

"Thanks, 'Mione," Dahlia said as Hermione walked back into the castle.

Fenrir hummed and said, "I only came to see what you're doing because I was bored. Seems you're always in trouble, sister".

Dahlia just rolled her eyes and said, "clearly".

* * *

Authors note: Please review.


	63. Chapter 63: Place of Endings

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Avengers.

Authors note: Thank you to those of you who reviewed and welcome to the new followers and favourites.

* * *

Chapter 63: Place of Endings

Later in the evening when Dahlia was getting her final shot of the day from Saida and was examining the stab wound which seemed only like a pink scar line on her side she knew she'd have forever, she noticed Saida's small smile at her assistance. Dahlia questioned, "what is it?"

Saida was never one to be overly cheerful and Dahlia could properly count on one hand the number of times she had seen the healer smile or show even a hint of a smile and this was one of those times. The healer answered, "it seems the poison is gone-"

Dahlia shot up in the bed she was lying on and said quickly and excited, "gone, as in gone gone? As in I can travel through a portal and we can all finally go home?"

While her excitement was slightly humorous to the two assistants who laughed, Saida disliked being interrupted, even by the princess so she shot her assistants a look and they quickly shut up and went back to work while Saida looked to Dahlia who sent the healer a nervous smile. Saida said, "from what I can tell, yes, but if even a small amount is left in your system on a cellular level and you travel through a portal across realms, it can cause it to return. To make sure that doesn't happen, you should ask the Queen to take you through portals travelling just here on Midgard. I'll be able to detect if there is any of the poison left completely after a few hours of being exposed to the magic from the portal and it won't have the same affects as it would if you travelled between realms".

"And then?"

"Then if there's no reaction, I think you will be back in your bed on Niflheim before tomorrow's day is up". While Dahlia was smiling, Saida turned to put away her equipment and Dahlia stood from the bed as Saida said, "I'd think about where you want to go, Princess. A whole realm of places to choose from and with a realm like Midgard, the cultural differences among the whole realm is shocking with how different the people can be. There's got to be a list of places you've wanted to go to, maybe choose your top few".

When Saida turned back, she noticed Dahlia's smile wasn't as bright as before and was looking to the ground in thought.

"Princess?"

Dahlia looked back up to the healer and said, "sorry, I was lost in thought. I'll think about it, thank you".

Dahlia then left as they curtsied while she thought about where she wanted to go, and she knew where she wanted to be, where she always wanted to visit, she just didn't know if she could ask her sister to take her back to the place she lost the woman she looked at as a mother and the place she believed her sister to have died. The year of sorrow was still a bit of a haze to Dahlia, as everyone seemed to know the overall state of the Queen's grief, when it came to Niflheim, but it seemed no one knew what Hela was like personally during that year or what she did. Dahlia didn't want to ask her or even Falcon who she suspected knew, as she didn't know how they'd react.

She made her way to the large fire to see everyone gathered around but instead of music being played and people dancing and singing and laughing, many were sat down peacefully around the fire eating, while stories were being told of battles, adventures, stories of other worlds. Everyone seemed captivated by the stories. Getting a plate of food from the camp cook, she saw her father and brothers sat leaning against a log by the fire and joined them. They smiled at her as she sat beside her father, Jörmungandr and Fenrir sat on the other side of him. Loki wrapped an arm around Dahlia as she cuddled into his side and slowly began to eat as they listened to a story.

Dahlia had long since finished eating as more tales were being told and hardly anyone had moved from their spots near the fire when someone tapped Dahlia's shoulder. She turned and smiled when she saw it was her sister, as did her father and brothers. Hela gestured for her to stand and follow, and she did as Hela smiled and said hello to the men of their family.

They walked away from the fire, so they wouldn't disturb the tales and when they were far away enough, they linked arms and began to walk slowly through the camp. It's then that Dahlia asked, "where've you been? You missed some good stories".

Hela hummed as she smiled, "I've probably been told those stories a thousand times or at least know of them. I was checking on the boys' rooms for when we return to Niflheim and other preparations for our return. I was told we were returning soon".

Dahlia laughed slightly at her sister's excitement as she nodded, "yep, poison free".

"So…" Hela said as she turned sideways and let go of her sister, so they were facing each other, "where do you want to go?"

"What?" Dahlia asked, forgetting for a moment what she was meant to do.

Hela answered, "Saida said you needed to go through a portal a few times to get a good idea if you are healed completely or not. So where do you want to go?"

Dahlia shrugged and said, "I don't know…maybe Paris, the Eiffel Tower is supposed to be beautiful at night. Or the pyramids of Egypt".

A moment of silence passed as Hela looked doubtful and she said, "both tourist destinations of this world…" Hela then looked down to the ground then looked to Dahlia as she reached out and held her fingertips and said, "tell me where you want to go".

"I just did".

"No, you didn't. Saida thought she upset you by mentioning leaving and going through portals. She thought you got a little unhappy with leaving your friends, but I knew that wasn't it. You got unhappy when she told you to think of where you want to go, you got upset at the place you thought of…" Hela squeezed her fingertips as Dahlia began to shake her head. She added, "you're worried about upsetting me, you're worried about asking me to take you there. Dahlia, you've worried about others before yourself for too long. Don't worry about my feelings towards that place, just ask and I will take you there".

Dahlia hesitated then removed one of her hands from her sister's and Hela looked disappointed, as if Dahlia was going to let go completely but was surprised when Dahlia turned her hand fully to hold and said, "Godric's Hollow".

Hela showed no emotion as she waved her hand in the air and the portal opened. She gestured for her sister to take the first step, while obviously still holding her hand because of the portal's magic. Dahlia had never been so nervous walking into the portal before, not even the first time she walked through the portal in London to go to Niflheim for the first time.

When they came through the portal, they walked out onto the dark cobbled street, lit only by the street lights in the dark of the night. Thankfully, no one was around in the small village to see them coming through. Hela looked around instantly for bystanders and found none, while Dahlia was frozen to the spot when she saw the cottage in front of her. A long line of cottages was down the street but this one stood out from the rest as a wreckage. The hedges had grown wild over the last fourteen and a half years, since the day Hagrid walked away from the cottage through the rubble now scattered on the waist high grass carrying a baby Dahlia. Most of the cottage was still standing, covered in ivy, but to the right side of the top floor the cottage was blown apart. Dahlia knew that's where it happened, where her mother was murdered, where Voldemort's spell backfired and where she became a horcrux.

Dahlia knew she couldn't move, her feet were frozen to the spot in the middle of the cobbled road, not even being able to step on the path knowing she would be even closer to where so much evil happened. She took a deep breath and said, "why didn't they just rebuild? They just left it like this".

"It's a symbol of the war. A symbol of what was lost and sacrificed and of course what they believed to be the end of the war. Wizards and witches would come here and pay tribute and honour the dead. I saw it when I-" Hela immediately stopped talking and Dahlia didn't fully register that her sister had left a sentence unfinished for a minute.

When it clicked, she frowned and turned to see Hela kneeled in the road, touching a crack that Dahlia didn't realise went from the middle of the road, right to the front door of the cottage. Dahlia asked, "when you what? Is that from the spell backfiring?"

She could see her sister gulp before she answered, "when I was last here, and no this isn't from the spell backfire".

"Then what's it from?" Dahlia asked knowing it was important. When Hela didn't answer, Dahlia decided to ask, "when were you last here?"

Hela hesitated but answered, "November 1st, 2012".

"A year after mum died".

Hela hummed then said quietly, not meaning for Dahlia to hear as she traced the crack, "the last day of the year of sorrow".

"What?" Dahlia said surprised, barely hearing her sister's words. "The year of sorrow. This is where it ended, wasn't it?" Dahlia guessed.

Hela closed her eyes as she nodded.

"Tell me," Dahlia said taking a step closer to her sister, "I know you don't want me to know what you did but tell me what happened here".

Hela opened her eyes as she looked up to her sister and said, "I can't".

"Why not? I get it, you tortured and killed people and hunted Voldemort for a year and it affected Niflheim and sent it into a mourning period of darkness too but why can't I know what happened?"

Hela shook her head as she stood and said, "you'll be disappointed in me".

Confused, Dahlia responded, "you're my big sister, I'd never be disappointed in you".

"It really means that much to you?"

Dahlia shrugged, "to know what you went through when mum died, when you thought I died? Yes. Even if I just know the ending".

For a moment Dahlia thought her sister would say nothing and she didn't, but Hela did take a deep breath and exhaled just as slowly and the world around them shimmered and changed. Dahlia was surprised at the illusion her sister was creating as they were still in the same village, in the same spot, but from the sky, it was a different time. Dahlia knew her sister was showing her what happened.

" _LET GO OF ME!" Hela shouted as Falcon appeared in the cobbled street and had his arms wrapped around her waist, keeping her arms trapped too. "I'll hurt you," she threatened._

" _Go right ahead," he said, and she wasn't joking as a second later he tried to control his scream and fell to his knees, his tight grip still holding her, so she fell too, and he held her to his chest tightly, even through all the pain. It was clear that she was inflicting little pain upon him, just enough to hurt him but not like she would to anyone she truly wanted to cause harm._

" _LOOK AT WHERE WE ARE," he commanded and for the first time since arriving on the street, Hela didn't look trapped and hazed in a fit of fury but calmed down when she saw the cottage. She stiffened and curled slightly into his chest, as if wanting to escape the place in front of her._

Dahlia was surprised at her sister's appearance, ragged and frightening. Her hair tangled in knots and untidy curls, bags under her eyes and her left side seemed even more shrunken against the bones than Dahlia was used to, and she didn't look like she had been eating much if anything at all. Dahlia looked to her present sister who didn't look to her but looked down rather ashamed.

 _Hela curled back against Falcon as she was no longer causing him pain and he released his arms but still held them lightly wrapped around her waist. Hela looked at the torn apart cottage, destroyed on the right upper side, but what stood out to her most was the flowers, candles and teddies in front of the cottage, all placed there in tribute of those lost._

" _Why bring me here?" Hela tried to ask sternly but failed as tears filled her eyes and her lip trembled._

 _Falcon was breathing heavily, coming back from the pain that was inflicted on him and he sighed and answered, "their first anniversary was yesterday"._

" _I know that," she snapped and shoved his arms away and he let her. He stood while she stayed on the floor looking at the broken cottage. "Why bring me?"_

" _We've tried everything, I've tried everything to get you to come home, now it's time for some tough love. You need to get yourself together. They're gone and they're not coming back-"_

" _I'm allowed to grieve," she barked as she stood quickly, glaring at him with her fists clenched. "I'm allowed to grieve for my murdered little sister and the only woman who actually looked at me as a daughter. I was grieving then you bring me here"._

 _She gestured to the house and that's when he grabbed her hand and turned to see her palm and saw the swirls of black markings on it, lines coming from it and spreading to her wrist. She tried to move her hand, but he held tightly as he said, "this is the reason we're here"._

" _Let me go"._

" _Make me. You have the power, so make me…" but she didn't. "You grieved like everyone else would if they lost what you have lost, but you shouldn't have turned to this. Dark soul magic. This isn't a way to grieve"._

" _I have to find him," she seethed, "if I find him, if I punish him, hurt him over and over again, maybe then the pain will go away"._

" _It won't, and you know that…a thousand years ago, you were parted from your family and that pain of never seeing your brothers again is still with you to this day. The pain you feel now will still be with you a thousand years from now"._

" _I don't want it"._

" _I can tell," he glanced down to her hand, "this may help you track his soul, it may help keep some of the pain away, but it comes at a cost. It'll corrupt you, turn you into someone we won't recognise"._

 _She slowly shook her head and said almost pleadingly, "I don't know what to do…before I had papa, now he's in a cell. I just want to attack Asgard but I know he and Fen will be dead before I get close. This is my only way. My only way to deal with the pain, perhaps a way to bring my family back"._

" _No, it's not," he said as he pulled her close._

" _I've lost everything. Everyone I love leaves me or dies, please leave me be"._

" _I won't," he said as he used his left hand and placed it on her hip to pull her close and held her blackened hand in his other. Their eyes locked as he said, "I won't be another person that leaves you because I love you…I love you, Hela, more than a friend, more than a brother loves a sister, I'm in love with you"._

" _No," she shook her head and looked to the house._

" _And I know that you're in love with me"._

 _She shook her head once again, but this time pushed his arms away from her and stepped away, so she wasn't within reach. "You're wrong," she said._

" _Am I?" he said with a small laugh, "you must have known I've been in love with you for hundreds of years…or were Lily and I wrong?" At the name of her surrogate mother, Hela's head swiftly turned to him and he smiled and nodded, "she warned me or threatened me on numerous occasions not to break her daughter's heart and to confess my feelings soon"._

" _She said that?"_

 _Fenrir nodded, "I didn't intend to do it like this, I know how much traditions means to your family, especially your father. I was going to ask him and you together for a courtship, perhaps one day I might still have that chance"._

" _He'd kill you"._

" _I know," he said as he took a few steps closer, "but I'm willing to take that chance"._

" _You'll die," she shook her head, "my love kills people"._

" _Then I'm dammed," he shrugged, "because I will always love you and I will do everything in my power to make it so you're never alone"._

 _He was about to reach out for her when she shrieked and fell to her knees and cradled her blackened left hand. She then pushed her sleeve of the dress up and saw the black markings spreading up her arm as Falcon kneeled beside her._

" _Stop this now," he commanded, "release this magic before it kills you. It has already begun to take effect on Niflheim, stop this before it destroys everything we've worked so hard for"._

 _Her fists clenched, and she turned to him and he gasped slightly at her fully black eyes and twisted smile, "no one commands anything of me"._

 _With a swish of her hand, Falcon was thrown back twenty feet and the winds picked up, the teddies, flowers and candles were blown away, the trees swaying enough that it seemed they would be pulled from their trunks. If anyone was to come close, they would be blown away instantly, except from Hela who began to stand as if nothing was wrong and Falcon fought against the wind and gripped on to the cobbles on the street, holding on as he crawled to her. The ground began to crack, starting with her and slowly working its way to the cottage._

" _HELA, STOP THIS!" he shouted over the sound of the wind._

" _No one will ever command me again, no one will ever take what's mine again," Hela said darkly._

" _THIS ISN'T YOU!" he shouted again as he crawled closer, "HELA, PLEASE. DAHLIA AND LILY ARE GONE, I'M SORRY BUT THEY'RE GONE"._

 _Hela turned and glared at him and the winds only seem to get stronger, "He has to suffer"._

" _HE WILL, BUT NOT LIKE THIS. YOU HAVE TO STOP THIS BEFORE YOU BECOME SOMEONE WE DON'T RECOGNISE. THIS ISN'T WHAT THEY WOULD WANT, TO CONSUME YOURSELF WITH DARKNESS"._

 _Hela gasped, and her eyes turned back normal, but the winds didn't stop, and she seemed surprised as she said, "I can't stop it, I can't control it". Falcon got within reach and she reached down to help him stand in the wind and he gripped her arms tightly, so he wasn't blown away as he stood. She said as tears began to stream down her cheeks, "what have I done? The killings, the torture, what have I done to Niflheim?"_

" _They understand," he spoke loudly over the winds but didn't scream like before. "They know you're grieving"._

" _This isn't grieving," she shook her head, "this is destruction and pain…this is what they prophesied I would be"._

" _NO," he shouted, "don't begin to think like them, you will not be what the prophecies say. Just let this power go"._

" _I can't, it has too much control over me," she cried as her eyes began to flash black again._

" _Then let me take it," he moved one of his hands quickly to her neck and pulled her close, so he could place his lips on hers._

 _For a single moment with all the winds pushing them apart, all the loss stacked up against her, the fear, the hatred, the darkness festering in her, the knowledge that she was destroying the world she tried so hard to build and show the universe that she wasn't the monster they believed her to be. For the first time in a very long time she forgot about all of that and melted into his arms and the lovingly passionate kiss that he provided. His mouth was warm and softer than she could have imagined, especially for the man who held the title of Death. He tasted her lips softly with the tip of his tongue and Hela opened her mouth and moaned at the feeling of his hand travelling down her neck. Lightly touching her spine before he joined his other hand on her lower back and pulled her as close as possible. Her arms wrapping around his neck, one hand in his hair then they pulled away to take a breath, their foreheads touching with their eyes closed, neither noticed the winds around them had stopped._

 _Her right hand slid from his hair and was gently touching his jaw as she whispered, "Falcon"._

 _A growling made her open her eyes and she gasped when she saw his eyes blackened and the same black markings that were once on her hand were now across all his body. She didn't have a chance to pull away before he swung her away from him, using his strength as Death to throw her out of reach._

" _Falcon!" she exclaimed as she pushed herself up on the floor._

 _Breathing heavily and frantically, panting like an animal, he bent over clutching his chest as if he couldn't fight back the pain that was being accompanied with taking the dark soul magic from the woman he loved. For a minute, he seemed to be having an internal battle as his eyes flashed between their deep sky blue and the darkest of black that when you looked into them, you could get lost into the abyss._

 _He turned to Hela who tried getting to him, but he held up his hand and she was contained to the floor, almost as if someone was there holding her down. "Falcon," she pleaded, "stop this"._

 _He screamed to the sky, changing into his Death form, the skeletal form with its cloak was less frightening than the screeching the scream quickly turned into, but not for Hela on the floor, almost crying because of the pain she put him through. A black mist occurred from his mouth and flew into the night sky before it disappeared. His body fell to the ground, slowly turning back into him being Falcon. The force keeping Hela to the ground was now gone and she quickly stood and ran to him, sliding on the floor the last few feet and shook him._

" _No, no, no, no, no, don't do this," she cried. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry I couldn't let it go. Come back to me," she said as she cradled his face between her hands then curled into his side, her head on his chest. She sniffled as she looked up to his face with her head resting on his chest and said, "I love you, I always have, you're right, I'm in love with you. Come back to me". With no sign of life, she cried into his chest, wishing for everything that another person she loved wasn't being taken from her._

" _Hela," he mumbled then coughed, his eyes still closed but his chest now moving, his heart beating at a steady pace._

" _Yes, yes!" she said happily. "I'm right here"._

The illusion then faded, disappearing, and Dahlia turned to see her sister kneeled down, tracing the crack on the ground as she smiled sadly, "I was so used to him always being there, I just assumed he always would. I had him by my side longer than anyone, even in times of war he was there, and he would survive. When I left Niflheim, I thought it would all be fine, he would take over with the council and it would be okay, I should have known he would follow me. I lost all my family and I was grieving so badly that I failed to realise I had other people that became my family along the way. I thought keeping away from them would make it, so I could save them from loving me and dying or being taken. I knew he was keeping an eye on me throughout the year, all of them were, but it's when I started using dark soul magic that he tried to bring me home, to stop me from using it as it would have catastrophic affects for Niflheim".

"Dark soul magic?" Dahlia questioned as she stepped a few feet closer to her sister, "you always taught me there's no such thing as light and dark magic, only what we do with it".

Hela nodded, "and it's true," she then looked up from the ground to her sister and stood, straightening her dress as she did so. Hela bit her lip nervously for a moment then answered, "but there are few rare, and I mean very rare occasions when that rule doesn't apply. So rare that I doubt you will ever have to touch upon dark magic, at least I hope so".

"But what is that? Dark soul magic, I've heard of soul magic but never of it being dark".

"Well erm…" Hela sighed, "you know we use a form of soul magic to create the barrier around Niflheim, so we can't be attacked? It's how Niflheim fell into sorrow when I was grieving because my soul, like the councils, is linked to the barrier and the land itself. The dark soul magic I was using meant that I couldn't feel like others feel, I was able to shut down that part of myself that was grieving but I began to shut down the parts that could feel happiness, love, joy, and that's when Niflheim began to be affected as much as it did. I started to think only for myself, of power, and the magic was feeding on my need for revenge to make it stronger…" Hela nervously looked down before she looked to her sister and said, "dark soul magic is when you use the magic from a soul that's dark and twisted and beyond healing, you allow that magic to bind with your own".

"No," Dahlia gasped as she shook her head, "using corrupted magic can-"

"Damage the soul for eternity, I know," Hela said interrupting, "sister, I need you to understand the place I was in was dark. I lost you and Lily and then papa and all the pain of losing the boys again came back and everyone was looking at me as if I was going to snap and cause Ragnarok at any moment. I just wanted some peace and quiet and for people to stop asking me if I was alright. I will never go back to that again".

"Your soul is it…"

"Fine," Hela said with a small smile, "Falcon got to me just in time before it was corrupted".

Dahlia smiled teasingly and said, "'the purest of hearts, the purest of intentions and the purest of magic can solve all that which is dark in this world'. The translation might be a bit different, but I read that not too long ago. It also spoke about how love was the strongest magic out there. That kiss with Falcon seemed to banish the corrupt magic within you".

Hela let off a small laugh as she shook her head and said, "let's not go there again".

Dahlia shrugged as she walked close to her sister and said, "I'm just saying, if a man tracks you down to help bring you to sense, especially when it can cause harm to his own soul, it's love. Especially when he kisses you like that".

Even through her small smile, Hela frowned and said, "I just showed you how the year of sorrow ended, the year of time you've been wondering about since you were told about it and you want to discuss my kiss with Falcon?"

"Well, I know you won't want to tell me more today and," Dahlia said teasingly as she reached for her sister's hands to hold, "it was his kiss, his love that brought you back. Maybe you should think on that before you dismiss him".

"I haven't dismissed him," Hela said as she lost her smile, "I will always love him, he will always be my family. When he saved me from myself, we went back home, and he showed me that I wasn't as alone as I thought I was. Alec and Ari were both waiting for me at the castle, the council members were there, none mentioning what darkness I caused but welcomed me home with open arms, many even hugged me. I thought they were just members of a council I formed but they do care about me, more than I thought they did. The people didn't blame me for the darkness I put them through, more than I thought, felt sorry for me and asked for my wellbeing. Falcon was by my side through everything, I would never dismiss him".

"But maybe to him you have. Just think on it, please".

After a moment, Hela gave a single nod then hummed, "now, we're here for you to look around, not for you to be nosy about my love life again".

Dahlia nodded and let go of one of her sister's hands as they turned to the cottage but as they were about to walk forward, Dahlia stopped and looked to her sister and said, "just so you know, I'm not disappointed you used corrupted magic. If I lost all of you now, I'm not sure what I would do but I'm sure they would not be wise choices. You're my big sister, I love you".

Hela smiled and responded, "I love you too".

* * *

Authors note: Please review.


	64. Chapter 64: Cottage Grief

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Avengers.

Authors note: Thank you to those of you who reviewed and welcome to the new followers and favourites.

* * *

Chapter 64: Cottage Grief

Walking to the path in front of the cottage where her mother was taken from her was so much easier than being within reach of it, where Dahlia held Hela's hand tighter than ever and Hela could sense how nervous she was. She pulled her closer and said, "it's okay, you don't have to get closer if you don't wish".

Dahlia looked to the house and held back her tears at the sight but reached for the rusty iron gate, but a sign had risen from the ground at her touch, up through the weeds and tangles like some fast-growing flower. A wooden sign that said

 _On this spot, on the night of 31_ _st_ _October 1981,_

 _Lily and James Potter lost their lives._

 _Their daughter, Dahlia, remains the only wizard ever_

 _To have survived the Killing Curse._

 _This house, invisible to Muggles, have been left_

 _In its ruined state as a monument to the Potters_

 _And as a reminder of the violence_

 _That tore apart a family._

Neatly and round lettered wording and scribbles had been added by others who had come to see where the Girl Who Lived had escaped. Some signed their name with everlasting ink, others carved their initials into the wood while others left messages. The most recent a lot clearer and shining over fourteen years' worth of graffiti. All saying similar messages, "good luck, Dahlia, wherever you are". "If you read this, Dahlia, we're all behind you!" "Long live Dahlia Potter".

Dahlia let go of her sister's hand to reach out to the sign and traced some of the messages on the board and in the corner of her eye saw her sister shaking her head in surprise. "You never saw this?" Dahlia asked not taking her eyes from the messages, surprised that they were there.

Hela answered, "no. It must only be active when someone of Midgardian magic is here. There must be fourteen years' worth of writing here…if I had seen it, I would have known".

"Known I was alive," Dahlia said then looked to her sister, hand still on the board, "stop blaming yourself. You couldn't have known".

"But I could have. All the torturing I did, the killing, if I had just asked the right questions maybe I would have been told you survived. But I didn't want to hear excuses, just their pain. The full story of the fake Potter marriage didn't get out on Niflheim until years later, even that was rumours, but the council knew. I asked them when you first died to do tracking spells for you, but we could never find you. I was in denial. I guess the fear I brought everyone when I was grieving, the effects on Niflheim, scared any wizard that died after the war in telling me you were alive. They probably thought it might not be you or the tales of you being alive and Dumbledore hiding you, training you in safety," she rolled her eyes at her own words, "were false. Especially considering no one ever laid eyes on you until you went to Hogwarts. Probably thought if they got it wrong and gave me hope I'd send them to Mareritt".

Hela closed her eyes and looked down to the ground in regret but looked to her sister when Dahlia said, "or maybe they were warned by the older souls, those who've known you for years not to tell you unless they were certain I was alive, in fear of hurting your feelings again. I've told you before, I've never heard a bad word spoken about you by any souls. Only admiration, loyalty, love…sympathy and a little fear. But you have to have some fear towards the person that's supposed to protect you, how else do you expect them to believe you can scare the people wanting to harm them away if they don't see the fear themselves. Hela, it's in the past. We're together now, that's all that matters. We all have regrets, but we can't change them".

"You're right," Hela nodded.

"I know I am," Dahlia said smiling which made Hela laugh. Dahlia reached out for the gate and tried to push it open, but she couldn't. She tried again and again to open it, but it wouldn't, "it won't open," she said.

Hela hummed amused and said, "let me show you something". Hela reached for Dahlia's hand and guided her palm, so it was facing towards the house and let go and said, "close your eyes". Dahlia did as instructed. Hela continued, "I want you to release your magic, only a little, just enough to gather your surroundings. Like you would do in training with Akio".

With her eyes closed, Dahlia released her magic from her fingertips, not seeing that as the purple specks were released, they were hitting a barrier. Spreading along the surface of the barrier, from just a few feet above Dahlia to the rusty gate and then touching the floor. Hela smiled while Dahlia frowned and said, "I can sense something".

"Open," Hela said just above a whisper.

Dahlia did as she said and let off a light gasp when she saw her magic forming a wall, "what is it?"

"Magical barrier," Hela answered, "this certain barrier keeps everything inside frozen in a moment, everything would still be the same on the inside as it was the day the spell was cast but would look different to anyone on the outside. A spell used on monuments or important places to make sure it doesn't get damaged or invaded by thieves".

"But there's nothing in there," Dahlia said confused, "it looks empty".

"When we're stood here, yes, but I can sense it's not as empty as we're led to believe. Time for you to learn how to break barriers. I want you to close your eyes again, but this time focus on the barrier. Not what you can feel, but beyond that. Every spell has layers, threads that link it all together. I don't want you to break it apart, who knows whoever casted this spell put any alerts in place of it breaking, I just want you to find every thread and then there should be a loose one. There always is in every spell, in case something goes badly wrong".

Dahlia took a deep breath before she did as her sister asked. For a minute she tried to feel the threads her sister spoke of but felt like a failure as she couldn't and began to think she was doing something wrong. Just as she was about to give up, a splash of colour appeared in her mind, threads and threads of different colours, some thicker and larger than others that were small and thin.

She gasped and felt her sister touch her arm and whispered, "it's okay. When you find it, don't break it, just coat it in your magic".

She worked her way through the complexed twists and turns of the threads and overlapping, trying not to touch any in her mind when she found a green one. Shrivelled and bent, flashing as less power was getting to it than the rest of them. She coated it in her magic as she felt herself being guided forward losing herself in the magic of it all.

"Open your eyes," Hela whispered, and Dahlia did to see herself on the other side of the barrier. She lowered her hand and looked behind her to see the barrier shimmering for a moment before it disappeared. The two sisters smiled, and Hela said, "soon you'll be able to do it without closing your eyes, the threads of magic will come naturally. See". Hela only had to look at the barrier for a moment before her own magic took way and parted the barrier immediately before closing it again.

They then turned back to the cottage, the cottage that now had short grass, the rubble still scattered but seemed newly fallen, the ivy covering the house gone and Dahlia was able to see clearly through the windows, belongings of those lost there. A cottage frozen in time almost. That's when Dahlia lost her smile and took a step back and said, "maybe this wasn't a good idea".

Hela lost her smile but wasn't surprised as she said, "I know it's a lot to take in, we don't have to go inside if you don't want to".

"It-it-it could fall apart," she said nervously, "the roof is unstable, it might all fall".

A moment of silence passed as the two sisters knew it was an excuse to leave so Hela said, "you know that I wouldn't let that happen. We can leave, it took enough courage for you to come this far".

"And you," Dahlia questioned as she looked her sister in the eye, "you remember the memories here first hand, I only know what I saw when I was locked inside my head. How can you stand being here?"

A small smile graced Hela's lips as she answered, "because you're here. I thought I lost you here, now you're here, all the memoires don't seem as painful anymore. But, if it's too painful for you to be here, we can leave. It's always going to be here if you ever wish to return".

Dahlia bit her lip and twiddled her fingertips staring at her sister then to the house and especially to the right upstairs where her nursery would have been. She kept her eyes focused on that spot as she said, "I have to go inside, I have to see it for myself". Dahlia then walked past her sister who stayed stood in the same spot as Dahlia walked up to the wooden door and reached for the handle to find it locked which didn't surprise her. She reached for her wand and sighed as she forgot she couldn't use, 'Alohomora' to unlock the door as it would alert the Ministry, she was doing magic outside of Hogwarts. So, she concentrated on her magic like her sister said and the door opened of its own accord and all the lights switched on too.

Despite the right upper floor of the house being damaged, it seemed in pristine condition thanks to the spelling on the house, not even a cobweb in sight. She took a step through the door and was greeted with the cream-coloured entryway then the hallway, at the end leading to the kitchen. There was a pram pushed up against the golden-brown staircase and pictures along the staircase, all frozen in place, clearly Muggle pictures. Next to the staircase, behind the front door was a small sitting room, the door open enough that Dahlia could see an antique brown leather couch with two arms chairs, a bookcase and a side table with a radio on. It had a small golden chandelier and a painting of men sitting at a table on the wall. It seemed very Gryffindor by the colours, red, gold, golden brown seemed to be the main colours, right down to the rug that was red and gold.

Dahlia chose not to enter the smaller sitting room but chose the door to the right to enter the main sitting room. Going through the door showed an open floor plan with the dining room and sitting room being connected, leading to the patio doors that gave a good view of the large garden, even at night. The main sitting room was a lot more welcoming than the smaller one, that seemed more for men, but it did keep mostly with the Gryffindor colours.

There were wooden beams on the ceiling that seemed to go throughout the house, adding that vintage feel but in the living room, they came down the halls too but thinner after being embedded into the walls more. In between the walls were a warm colour of yellow with a hint of gold. It contrasted well with the brown furniture, yellow and brown patterned curtains, a cream coloured flowered design rug and the two soft plumb red couches with yellow pillows. One of the couches were in front of the fireplace while the other was in front of the window. A painting above the fire of different animals, lions, tigers, zebras all in the wild. There was also a large square foot bench, perfect for the couch's height for the occupants to put their feet up but it was currently being used as a book bench, several children's books laying on top of it which made Dahlia question was she being read to the night of her mother's death before going upstairs. There was other furniture around the room like two cabinets on either side of the fireplace with pictures on top, candles on the windowsill, a side table between the two couches and a toy chest overfilling with toys. Dahlia noticed almost all the pictures in the room were of her.

She stepped further into the room and touched the couch, a couch her mother probably touched and accidentally fell asleep on under the fire's gaze a hundred times.

"You learned how to walk in here," Dahlia was shocked and turned quickly, forgetting about her sister being with her as it seemed she followed her into her house. Hela smiled sadly, "you had been taking a few steps here and there for a while, but you'd get impatient and just fall and crawl as you got around faster that way. I was here with Lily, papa was on his way and Lily and I were trying to get you to walk and of course you were being stubborn but as soon as papa showed up, you shouted `Dada' and then you just walked to him". Hela then let off a small laugh, "Lily thought it was a conspiracy, because when papa finally put you down, you wouldn't walk again and wanted everyone to pick you up, but we all tried our hardest not to. Only took a few hours and you began to walk all over. Are you okay?" Hela asked once she saw the tears in her baby sister's eyes.

Dahlia looked away a second and closed her eyes, pressing her lips tightly together to try to banish the tears before she looked back and nodded, "I'm fine, just…I knew there'd be a lot of stories here, but I just didn't think it would hurt this much".

"We can leave," Hela said as she came close to touch her sister's arm to offer comfort.

Dahlia immediately shook her head and tried to smile, as hard as that was, and replied, "no, the stories here shouldn't hurt, I should be happy with the time I had with mum".

Dahlia then began to walk back, and Hela's hand dropped from her arm and Dahlia continued to walk back until she was in the dining room. It was the same yellow hinted gold colour as the sitting room but was occupied by a large dark rosewood eight-seater table. There were two china cabinets against the wall made from the same wood. The chandelier was different to the one in both sitting rooms, this one wasn't gold but was made purely of glass and lit the room brightly. There was a door to the right side of the room that Dahlia assumed led to the kitchen. Dahlia looked to the patio doors to the back garden and thanks to the light, it lit it up enough that she could see flowers of all kind around the garden, a white swing bench in the middle right side of the garden but there was a metal table and chairs to sit four just outside of the doors.

"Tell me a story about this room," Dahlia turned and asked her sister.

Hela shrugged, "we weren't in here much, mostly in the sitting room. Lily and papa were in here though when I was playing with you or you were sleeping, and I was with them, looking over everything she had gathered on Jora. Like a battle room of preparation, the amount she had found, all the theories she had would spread across the table and sometimes onto the floor".

Hela walked to the closest china cabinet to her and kneeled to the side of it and placed her palm on the side. Dahlia frowned at what she was doing but then the bottom side of the cabinet disappeared, and Hela pulled out a cream coloured office box with a lid on and as Hela stood and brought it to the table, the china cabinet repaired itself.

"How is that possible?" Dahlia asked.

"Magic, obviously. Only Lily, papa and I could get access to it, all the information on Jora and his location in this box. There's an extension charm on the box, we shouldn't leave this here, there's things about Jora that no one knows but us in this box. Information about our family that no one should know".

Dahlia reached and touched the top of the box and she could feel the magic that kept it hidden all these years and said, "we shouldn't leave any of mum's things either. They shouldn't be left here on display for others, frozen to represent a war. I don't want anyone to have any of mum's things when they do decide to take the wards off this place. It'll happen one day".

Hela nodded, "I know. Do you want to do it today or come back?"

"We're already here," Dahlia said.

Hela hummed then walked out of the dining room and into the kitchen. She returned a minute later with two of the same boxes as Jora's information and said, "kitchen through there, then there's a toilet and small storage cupboard. I remember Lily keeping these in there, all charmed with extendable charms for when she first moved in. Some stuff couldn't be moved with magic itself. I thought we could get all your things together too".

"Good idea," Dahlia said as she reached for one box then said more quietly, "I'll do the nursery".

"Dahlia," Hela sighed.

"I can do it," Dahlia said determined, "I can face it. What am I saying, I've already lived through that room once, then had to live through the memory of what happened again, I'll be fine".

With that Dahlia turned to walk back through the sitting room and to the stairs but Hela stopped her as she said, "top of the stairs to the right is a room and a bathroom, go left if you want the master bedroom and the nursery. Be careful. I've managed to charm the floor to stabilise itself but there's still the issue of the wall missing".

"I will be, don't worry," Dahlia said then walked out of the sitting room and up the stairs.

As she walked up the old golden-brown staircase and as she climbed each step, she noticed the pictures on the wall were all her mother's side of the family, pictures of her grandparents and her great grandparents. Dahlia made a quick reminder to not forget to take them down as they didn't belong in the Potter cottage. The stairs creaked at the top and Dahlia didn't know it that was through age or through damage that the cottage had suffered.

Even without her sister telling her it was to the left, she could tell from the rubble that made it out into the hallway from the explosion where her nursery was. Not just that, she remembered from seeing her memories what the hallway view looked like from her room and knew exactly where it was in the house. The hallway had the same beams on the ceiling as the rest of the cottage, but they didn't come down the walls like downstairs but the walls here were the same cream as downstairs with pictures hung. Dahlia didn't take much notice to the hallway as her eyes were focused on the nursery door, still open and didn't seem like it would close thanks to the small pieces of rubble in the way.

She walked down the hallway, past the master bedroom to which the door was slightly open, but she didn't look inside, knowing she would have to go in there later to collect her mother's belongings. Reaching the nursery door, she saw the destruction left in the wake of Voldemort's attack. The wall to the front of the house was completely blown away, the flooring damaged so that the closer you were to the viewing the outside, the more damaged the floor was so at some parts you could see to downstairs. It seemed that there were boxes marked with months on scattered across the floor, as if Dahlia's baby things were in the process of being sorted and stored away, those were scattered across the room and Dahlia remembered how they flung in the memory when Voldemort crashed through the door.

Her crib was shockingly still intact, even though there was rubble inside that fell from the ceiling then Dahlia's eyes drew to the floor where she knew her mother had fell.

 _"I love you so much"._

 _"Not Dahlia, please, not Dahlia. Please not my baby"._

 _"Not Dahlia, please. Take me, kill me instead"._

 _"Have mercy please not Dahlia. She's a baby, please, I'll do anything"._

 _"Avada Kedavra,"_

 _Her mother's body falling limp to the floor, a painless and quick death but all unnecessary._

Dahlia leaned quickly against the door frame, her legs becoming limp as she slid down the door frame, her chest heaving as she lived the memories again, as if the flashes of that night wouldn't go away. She began to take slow and deep breaths to stop herself from hyperventilating, but it didn't seem to be working as the tears began to stream down her face. She pulled her legs to her chest, trying to curl herself up, hoping to keep her tears quiet so her sister wouldn't hear.

A few minutes passed of tears and sniffling when she felt a hand on her shoulder and she jumped in surprise but calmed when she saw her father kneeling beside her. "Dad," she said and looked past him to see Fenrir, Jörmungandr and Hela stood near the stairs.

"Come here, sweetheart," he sighed and leaned close, so he could wrap his arms around his daughter and she stayed curled up but now against his chest as he whispered, "everything's going to be okay".

"No, it's not," she sobbed now freely, "I'm so stupid and weak, I can't even walk into the room".

"Don't you dare," Loki said as he pulled away just enough to look into her eyes and cupped her face to wipe her tears away. He continued, "being affected by your mother's death is natural, especially with what you have lived through already. You are neither weak nor stupid, if you are then so are Hela and I for not returning here sooner". Dahlia put her head down at that, not thinking about how it would look to them. Loki tilted her chin up with his fingertips and said, "as much as you like to show you're not, you are still a child. You are allowed to cry and scream and shout if you want to and you've handled it perfectly, better than most would".

"I can't get angry," she shook her head, "when I get angry it's like I'm letting him win, like I'm letting him out".

"You're not," Loki insisted, "you have control".

"And if I don't," she almost snapped, "if I lose control and he takes over again and this time I can't come back, what happens then?"

Loki gripped her arms, not enough to hurt her but enough to make sure she knew he meant business as he said, "if this about you dying again, forget it".

"If it came between me dying and other little girls growing up without their parents, it's not a choice when I can stop it".

"Exactly, it's not a choice. Your life comes before theirs, always".

"Dad-" she began but he interrupted.

He stared her straight in the eyes and said, "I've told you before, I will not let you die, I will not lose you again, I will watch this world burn before that happens".

"That's selfish," she said as she pushed his arms off her, "he'd kill hundreds, thousands, maybe more. It's not worth my life. You should be happy, you get rid of a child that is causing you so much trouble. A child of two worlds which you know will bring even more trouble from other realms and beings. A child that is the reason the woman you love is dead".

"Dahlia," he seethed in warning.

"You shouldn't love me, not when I might have to die, not with the trouble I'll bring. You should leave Midgard and leave me here, I don't need you. You should be used to that," she then stood quickly and walked down the hallway, past her shocked siblings and down the stairs.

Walking out of the house and past the barrier, Dahlia walked down the street, wanting to get away from the cottage and the family she had just hurt. She saw a pub not too far away and saw men outside drinking beers, so she turned and went down a small street thinking of ways of how to get away. She couldn't Apparate, she couldn't call upon Eclipse as she was too far away, and it would take the young Thestral time to get there, she couldn't flag down a random car or even get on public transport as it was late. That's when the thought came to her.

She stopped on the sidewalk and held out her wand hand, her right hand, and hoped it would come. Thankfully, the Knight Bus answered her call and came almost immediately. She smiled as it pulled up and saw Stan Shunpike stood at the back as usual. He looked surprised and Dahlia quickly noticed the Daily Prophet to the side, probably about her again and he said, "well if it isn't Dahlia Potter, 'course paper says different now".

"Can you get me to Hogsmeade?"

He whistled, "cost you eighty sickles that will".

"I can pay when we get there".

Stan then gestured for her to get on board and began to print her a ticket when a growling interrupted, and they looked to see both of her brothers were there. Stan asked, "two more?"

They ignored him as Jörmungandr said, "Dahlia, off now".

Dahlia shook her head, "no. What I said to dad goes for the two of you too, you barely know me, not like you'll miss me". Fenrir had no patience, so he grabbed her arm and pulled her off the bus, almost tripping her in the process with a protest of "HEY".

"Watch it," Stan said and got off the bus.

Fenrir turned to him, eyes red, teeth sharp. He used his other hand to grip the conductor's neck and growled, "leave now before I tear out your throat and gorge on your remains".

He pushed him back and Stan stumbled back onto the bus and shouted, "ERNIE, GO". The bus quickly left, disappearing into the wind.

Dahlia ripped her arm from Fenrir's grip as he returned to normal and said, "seriously, that wasn't necessary".

"What you said to papa wasn't necessary. You get angry and blame yourself for your mother's death, that's clear, but that's no reason to say that," Jörmungandr said.

Dahlia turned and began to walk away but they began to follow her, so she stopped and turned and said, "stop following me. Just leave me alone".

"No," Fenrir said with a roll of his eyes tired of his sister's behaviour.

"Why not? You hate me, you should be glad that I'm willing to leave," Dahlia said.

Both boys looked shocked then glanced at one another before looking back and Jörmungandr said, "we've never said we hate you, we don't".

"Liar," she accused, "we may not have been reunited for long, but it didn't take me long to realise when you're lying. When we were in my mind, I asked you did you hate me for existing and you both said no," tears sprung to her eyes as she said that. "Looking back, I can tell you were lying, you both answered too quickly".

Fenrir shook his head and tried to take a step forward but when he moved Dahlia took one back. He sighed, "it wasn't hatred".

"What was it then? Dislike? Detest? Loathing? Disgust at having a half-Midgardian sister".

"We were surprised, that's all," Jörmungandr said, "your biology has nothing to do with it. You're our sister, we've grown to love you".

"Half-sister," she stressed 'half', "I'm not one of you, I never was and never will be. I'm not eating that apple, not now, not ever. I'll die in the next century like I'm supposed to, and I can just be an unfortunate memory to you".

"Dahlia," Fenrir stressed clearly angry now, "your short mortality is not something that is up for argument or discussion".

"It's my body, my mortality and if I choose to extend it then I will but I won't. Why would I?"

"To be with your family," Jörmungandr said frowning as if the answer was obvious.

Dahlia shook her head, "what family? Those who hate me for my birth, leave me constantly, the reason I get hunted down and almost killed in my own school because they're killers and prophesised for destruction. Why would I want to be related to monsters like that?"

Dahlia quickly turned, not being able to stand the looks of shock and sadness as she knew that would happen when she called them monsters. So, she quickly ran down the street, thankful that they chose not to follow this time.

She heard the church bells striking the hour when she ran past and stopped when she saw the graveyard gates and wondered about her mother again, like she hadn't stopped doing that evening. Glancing around, she couldn't see anyone in sight, so she pushed the gates open and began to search the grounds, looking and hoping that her mother would be there. She saw familiar family names like Abbott, possibly a relative of Hannah Abbott and shockingly, Kendra and Ariana Dumbledore. There were more familiar names, some several generations were buried with each other and Dahlia didn't realise just how long wizards had been living in Godric's Hollow, but it seemed some families had moved away while some remained from the dates on the gravestones.

The headstone she was looking for was only two rows behind the Dumbledore's. It was made of white marble which made the writing easy to read in the dark and as she came closer, a weight was pushing down on her chest like she could barely stand to breathe. She stood at the grave and read the engraving

 _James Potter, born 27_ _th_ _March 1960, died 31_ _st_ _October 1981_

 _Lily Potter, born 30_ _th_ _January 1960, died 31_ _st_ _October 1981_

 _The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death._

"Hi, mum, you're probably really disappointed in my right now," tears filled her eyes and a single tear fell, "but I have to protect them. I get everyone I love killed or they die for me, the cottage is proof of that. I can't let them die, not when they've spent a thousand years apart. Pushing them away keeps them safe and alive". She then fell to her knees, the tears streamed down her cheeks as she said, "I'm sorry, it was all my fault. You never should have been put in a position for my life or yours, you never should have stepped in front of my crib. I miss you, mum".

* * *

Authors note: Please review.


	65. Chapter 65: Pushing Means Protection

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Avengers.

Authors note: Thank you to all those who reviewed and welcome to the new followers and favourites.

* * *

Chapter 65: Pushing Means Protection

Dahlia didn't know how long it had been since she had been at the grave, but the sky had darkened more and the stars were clearer than before. She felt a slight chill in the air and she was sure she would be cold if it wasn't for the thick princess dress she was wearing. She was enjoying the silence as it gave her time to think but she obviously wasn't allowed that pleasure for long. A twig snapped behind her and she heard the sounds of footsteps on the grass, so she shot up and her hand went to her waist where her dagger and wand were just in case.

"Is it my turn now?" Dahlia sighed as it was just her sister and moved her hand to the grass to lean on while she looked back to the headstone. She heard a hum as Hela got closer, "`the last enemy that shall be destroyed is death'. Lily would find that funny, probably joke with Falcon about it. Papa has gone back to Niflheim with yours and Lily's belongings, he's putting them somewhere safe until we get back then we can look through them all. I took the boys back to the camp. So, is it my turn?"

"Turn for what?"

"To be yelled at. Told I'm a monster, that I abandoned you, that I hate you for your existence. The boys explained what happened when they went after you. We thought we might give you time to calm down, being here clearly brings out your anger towards us. Trying to get the Knight Bus though, sister, you know that's unwise. Anyone could have seen you and taken you".

Dahlia shrugged, "it's my life".

"A life that you continually put in danger. What's this talk about you not taking the apple of Idunn?"

Dahlia shrugged again, "it's my life".

"STOP SYAING THAT!" Hela shouted and kneeled quickly to rip Dahlia's arm off the floor she was leaning on, so she was forced to look at her. Hela said, "this isn't about what outfit you're wearing for a ball, this is about your life, so look at me when I'm talking to you, this is important".

"Would you kill me?" Dahlia asked with no emotion as she looked into her sister's eyes.

"What?" Hela gasped.

Dahlia ripped her arm out of her sister's grip and stood facing her as she asked again, "would you kill me?"

"Never," Hela answered with a shake of her head.

"What if this war becomes a choice of Voldemort living if I don't die? What if we can't get rid of the Horcrux? What if he takes over and there's no way to get me back? What if the child of two worlds you claim to love goes mad with power?"

"You won't," Hela said as she reached to touch her sister's arm, "you have good in you, good that outweighs any bad inside. I would never let anyone harm you".

A moment of silence passed between the sisters before Dahlia asked, "and if I asked you to kill me, would you?"

Dahlia didn't expect Hela to pull her close, to cup her jaw with both hands but with some force as she sneered, "never ask me that, never ask anyone to kill you or else I will show you and them why I am feared across the universe. I will show you what it means to be the goddess of death, do you understand?"

Dahlia remembered seeing her sister torturing the Asgardian that snuck into Niflheim at her birthday ball, she remembered his screams, his skin turning pale and wrinkled. She remembered running back to her room, her sister following her and her holding her close on the bed, as if she feared her baby sister would leave her. Dahlia wasn't scared of her sister then, but now, Hela was staring at her as if she was a monster who had threatened the life of her precious sister, not said sister.

The half-Midgardian witch shrunk back slightly as her sister still had hold of her and Hela seemed to realise just how much she scared her and let go. She then said, "Dahlia, I'm sorry".

"Can you take me back?" Dahlia asked as she took a step away from her, "I want to go back to Hogwarts now".

"Dahlia-"

"Just take me back, please".

Hela nodded with regret, "okay". With a slight raise of her hand a portal opened but the hand remained raised towards Dahlia as they both knew she had to hold onto her sister to travel through. Dahlia took her hand and almost pulled Hela through the portal which only pained Hela more that her sister wanted to get away from her so quickly.

When they left the portal, Dahlia immediately let go of her sister's hand and noticed she was in the royal tent and quickly left. She walked out and saw her brothers beside the fire looking quite glum and as they looked to her, she walked away, finding Tonks, and told her, "I'm going back to the castle," and she didn't even wait for a reply and just left.

Dahlia heard Tonks following her and she knew when she walked past the boarder of the camp that Akio would begin following her too. They made their way to the castle and Dahlia wished it was curfew so there weren't any students in the corridors, however, it wasn't quite there yet so there were students still walking around, some just going to their dorms as curfew wasn't too far away. She made her way to McGonagall's office and entered without knocking, seeing the witch at her desk marking work.

She quickly walked to the painting as McGonagall said, "Miss Lokidottir". The professor looked surprised by how quickly the young princess ran inside the living quarters and the professor looked to her office door, it still being open as Dahlia didn't close it and she asked, "what happened?"

Akio refused to answer as he didn't know, and he wouldn't say if he did while Tonks shrugged, "don't know. She was with her sister then wanted to leave pretty quickly, she didn't say a word on the way here". Professor McGonagall nodded and sighed, and Tonks closed the office door as the professor made her way through to her quarters.

"Miss Lokidottir…Dahlia, open the door please," Professor McGonagall said as she knocked on Dahlia's bedroom door, but no answer came from inside.

On the inside, Dahlia lay on her bed, a few tears streaming down her cheeks not out of fear of her sister but at how she treated her family. She told them she loved them and that they weren't the monsters many in the universe believe them to be and she used that as a way of hurting them. She wanted to push them away, she just hated that she had to feed on their insecurities to do that.

" _Dahlia, I'm sorry. You know I didn't mean it, I promise I'd never hurt you, you know that…sister, please"._

Dahlia heard her sister's voice in her head and she reached for her necklace and immediately took it off. The voice disappeared instantly but the locket opened, and she got a glance of her family before she threw the locket behind her, it landed on the floor still open.

* * *

Back at the camp, Fenrir and Jörmungandr entered the tent to see Hela sat on the couch, her head in her hands and her shoulder shaking as the tears fell. The boys glanced to one another before looking back to their sister and Jörmungandr said, "Dahlia has gone back to the castle, Akio is surely with her".

"What happened?" Fenrir asked as they walked closer.

Jörmungandr sat on the table in front of her while Fenrir kneeled by her side. She took a moment to gather her breathing and stop crying and she looked at them, eyes red as she said, "I said I would never scare her, when she was born I said I would protect her, I wouldn't be someone to fear…"

"What happened?" Fenrir asked again.

"She was talking about dying, asking would I kill her. I told her no, but she began to talk about Voldemort and if it came to stopping him, would I kill her. She talked about being a child of two worlds and would I kill her if she goes mad like the others".

"She wouldn't," Jörmungandr said, "we wouldn't let her".

Hela let out a small sob, "that's what I said, that there's good in her and we wouldn't let others harm her. Then she asked me would I kill her if she asked me to…" Hela put her head back in her hands.

The brothers looked at one another confused as Fenrir asked, "why would she want that?"

Jörmungandr shrugged then looked back to his sister and asked, "and what did you say, Hela?"

She took a deep breath before she looked back and said, "I got angry, I gripped her jaw and said if she ever asked me or anyone to kill her, I would show them why I am feared, what it means to be me…" both boys sighed. "I didn't mean to scare her, but I did. I saw it in her eyes. I said sorry, but she wanted to come back here".

She looked down and Fenrir put a hand on her arm while Jörmungandr reached for her hand and the eldest said, "it'll be okay".

She shook her head rapidly, "no, it won't".

"It will, she will come around".

Hela kept on shaking, "no she won't. She has seen me use my powers, yet she never looked at me in fear until now. She will never trust me the same. Oh gods, how am I going to tell papa?" Both boys moved to her sides and held her, neither one knowing what to do.

* * *

After McGonagall heard the quiet sobs coming from Dahlia's room, she left the young witch alone. Working with young witches and wizards for decades, she knew that they were less likely to open up and would only give out anger when in the middle of being upset and that it was best to leave them alone and come back to ask what the cause was. So that is what the elderly witch did. When she returned, she couldn't hear the young princess crying any longer, so she knocked on the door and asked, "Dahlia, are you okay?" she didn't answer so the professor took a different approach, "Dahlia, I'm coming in".

The professor opened the door to see her still awake and laying on the bed. She couldn't see her face as her back was to the door, but she saw how she quickly wiped at her face and McGonagall suspected she was wiping away any remaining tears or evidence of them. McGonagall walked towards the bed but stepped on something which made her stop. She looked down to find the locket that she knew was Dahlia's and noticed that the young witch never took it off since the reveal of who she was and probably hid it under her clothes beforehand. She reached down and picked it up to see the pictures and smiled sadly at her old student and how happy she looked with her family and felt such sorrow at how she died protecting the child now in tears.

McGonagall walked to the bed and sat down, Dahlia still having her back to her as the professor reached over and placed the open locket in front of Dahlia, so she could see the pictures. She said, "I believe you may have dropped that…what happened?"

"I'm staying here," was all Dahlia said.

Surprised McGonagall asked, "they're leaving without you? I find that very hard to believe".

"I told them to leave without me".

"Why?" the professor gasped in disbelief, "you love your family, you love your home". Dahlia didn't answer but a sob did break through her lips as she began to cry again, and McGonagall shushed her and put a hand on her arm and said, "tell me what happened, I can't help if you don't tell me".

"No one can help," Dahlia cried as she turned onto her back to look at her professor. McGonagall saw her eyes bright red, tears streaming down her cheeks and with every word spoken, her voice creaked like it had been damaged from all the crying. Dahlia continued to cry, "I have darkness inside of me".

McGonagall scoffed, "nonsense. Now sit up before you choke". Dahlia did as she said and sat her pillows up behind her for her to lean on before she sat up and brought her legs to her chest to hold again. McGonagall then said, "now, start from the beginning".

Dahlia took a slow breath to calm herself before she said, "everyone I love dies, leaves me, gets hurt or the people that are supposed to protect me hurt me. They should leave now before I become too much of a bother".

Wide eyed in shock the professor said, "Miss Lokitdottir, your family love you. If one thing has been made clear since them being here is their love for you".

Dahlia shook her head quickly, "their love for me will get them killed or hurt, I know it".

"How?"

"Because they won't kill me if they have to," Dahlia said the most surprising thing McGonagall had possibly ever heard.

Gaping, McGonagall began to open and close her mouth, the professor was hardly ever speechless and confused together so she shook her head and put a hand to her head as if she was getting a headache and said, "I'm sorry, kill you? Why would they do that?"

Dahlia hesitated in telling her but said, "there's a darkness inside of me, something that connects me to Voldemort, allows him to get into my head, he can try to possess me and while it's in there, he can't die. The only sure way of destroying the darkness is by killing me. I can block him from seeing anything important in my mind but it's still there". Dahlia hoped by not using the word Horcrux that the professor wouldn't put it all together. She knew the professor was smart but hoped that because a Horcrux was dark magic, not commonly known and was now only used twice in history, she wouldn't be aware of it.

It seemed she didn't as she frowned, "a darkness? That's why Dumbledore wants you dead".

Dahlia nodded, "it's the only way to make sure Voldemort dies once and for all. The darkness was formed the same night he killed mum, that's why he didn't die. You can't tell anyone. Dumbledore may be wrong in his tactics but if people found out, they might try to use the same methods to escape death".

McGonagall nodded seeing how frantic the young girl was and said, "I won't. However, You-Know-Who is one man. How will this harm your family that have the power of gods?"

Dahlia sniffled, "with Voldemort it won't, but they won't kill me if it comes to it. If it comes to this world or my life, they would rather see this world burn than sacrifice me".

"As any family would," McGonagall said.

"But my life is not worth everyone here".

McGonagall sighed and replied, "no one determines how valuable a life is, not even if that life is matched against thousands".

"But it's not just the darkness, it's me. A child of two worlds".

McGonagall gave a slight tilt of her head as she said, "you told me about this. How rare they are, how other realms don't like mixing, the risk of strengths and weakness and that people would come after you".

Dahlia nodded, "my magic is a little unpredictable, even at the best of times. Look at what I did in the classroom, I shattered the windows because of what Thor was saying about my sister and I had no control. My magic is growing every day that I practise and there could come a day that I lose control and hurt my family. Odin, King of Asgard, has given me an Apple of Idunn, meaning that I will begin to age like the rest of my family. I already have access to Aesir magic now but if I was to take the apple, who knows if I am to receive any more powers. I could go mad from the magic just like other children of two worlds".

McGonagall tried to calm her, "I'm sure your father will have everything under control".

Dahlia shook her head rapidly, "no he won't because there's no one else like me since they've been killed. I could go mad and crave more power. I could turn around and suddenly desire the power to transform for long periods like my brothers or have power over death like my sister. The reason they don't have a mother is because she tried to cut out their hearts as babies and devour them for their powers, I won't become like that. I could kill them if they tried to stop me because they've already made it clear they won't kill me".

McGonagall gasped at the story, but it only added to the mystery of when Dahlia told her that her siblings had suffered in ways worse than she could imagine.

Dahlia continued, "not only that, word will get around about what I am. I will be surprised if whispers haven't already begun to travel. Now that Odin and his family have signed a soul contract, that means that Asgard cannot come after me without its people going against the crown and Odin has to hand them over to us for punishment. Odin will not fight the other realms for us, so they may come after us because of what I am, fearing the power they don't understand. The power even I don't understand or fully control as it looks normal, but I know deep inside it isn't. They will come after me even though Asgard won't. My family will fight a war for me, they could die for me…just like mum. I won't have that happen, I would rather never see them again than let that happen. I've told them I won't take the apple and I will be staying here. Maybe if I do that, others won't go after my family and they'll leave me alone if they believe I'll die in the next century".

McGonagall tutted, "your family will not leave you, that is not the way families work".

Dahlia sighed, "but if I keep pushing them away, they'll learn to hate me, everyone else does it so easily, so should they".

McGonagall reached for her hand that was still wrapped around her legs and placed a hand on hers and said, "Dahlia Lokidottir, you listen to me. People do not hate you, they just fear what they do not understand. Quite frankly, I am still struggling to understand everything that has been revealed this year and not just about you, the nine realms itself is something that is still a mystery to me".

Dahlia gave a sad small smile then sighed, "I have to push them away. I told my dad I didn't need him, that he should just leave and that he should just be used to it. I told my brothers they should be glad I'm leaving, I could tell they were lying when I asked them when we met if they hated me. Course they hated me, but I know they grew to love me in the short time, I just wanted to hurt them. I called them monsters, prying on their insecurities because of that stupid prophecy. I knew my sister would be the hardest to affect so I kept talking about my death, about others killing me knowing it would get to her and I knew asking her if she would kill me, it would get to her…that has to drive them away, it has to," tears pooled in her eyes once again in regret.

McGonagall gave a small smile and said, "I have two younger brothers, Malcolm and Robert. When we were children, we called each other every name we could think of, fought till it drove our parents mad, used everything we knew about each other to upset the other. I dare say I disowned them numerous times while we were students in these very halls".

Dahlia smiled a bit more, "really?"

McGonagall nodded, "they had a tendency to cause trouble for me, I think they liked doing it especially because I was the oldest and the only girl," McGonagall then let off a small laugh thinking back to her younger brothers when they were children. She added, "however, in everything we ever said to one another, however many times we wished each other dead or playfully disowned them, we always came back to each other. When I had my first heartbreak, my brothers were my only source of comfort and helped with the boy's punishment and when my youngest brother Robert was being bullied, I took care of them before they even knew they were messing with the wrong witch".

"What did you do?" Dahlia asked curiously.

McGonagall hummed, "I think that's best kept between all parties involved".

"Come on!" Dahlia complained and dropped her legs, so they were straight on the bed.

"Let's just say it took an entire team of healers to uncover how it was possible for one person to have transfigured so many body parts into different animals and how to undo it".

Dahlia laughed then asked, "did you not get expelled?"

McGonagall let off a laugh, "he was too scared of me to do so. He said it was a potions accident gone wrong. Of course, all the professors knew, even Headmaster Dippet who decided to have words with me not long after about it saying the boy had been bullying multiple other students and he was already given two warnings. He was very impressed with my spell work and the next year I became Head Girl".

"Why are you telling me this?" Dahlia asked knowing there was a point to the story.

"Because a few days after I sent that boy to St Mungo's my brother Robert pranked me yet again. Meaning is, no matter what you do or say, your family will always be your family, they will love you and fight for you. My brother Robert died in the first war, fighting off a Death Eater attack". Dahlia gasped not expecting that when she had just heard a story of a young boy being protected by his older sister. She saw her professor look down in regret, so Dahlia leaned away from her pillows, so she could reach for her hand and held it, knowing just what it was like to lose someone to the war.

"I'm sorry," Dahlia said.

"It's okay," the professor said, "the point of this is that I would do anything just to tell my brother I love him one more time. Dahlia, anything could happen at any moment to your family, it does not mean it will be your fault or that you will be the cause of it. People from other realms, other worlds, could come after them because of you or they could come after them in fear of the prophecy that they are prophesised for. I want you to think, think about if they died and it has nothing to do with you, if they decided to leave you right now and died without you ever seeing them again, would you be happy with how it ended?"

Dahlia lost her smile then shrugged, "but how do I keep them safe from me? I understand what you're saying, professor, but I doubt your brothers had a prophecy of being destroyers, I doubt your father had to leave you all the time in order to keep you a secret and keep you safe. I know that if they left at this very minute that I would regret everything I said, that I would wish them back more than anything but, they're safer without me".

McGonagall sighed as she moved her hand from Dahlia's and reached for her locket and smiled, "you know, I don't remember ever seeing your mother smile this brightly, it must have been reserved for when you were all together. When she was truly happy. Your mother sacrificed her life for yours, I'm sure she wouldn't want you to waste it pushing away your family in fear of something that might happen".

She took Dahlia's hand and placed the locket into her palm before closing her fingers and Dahlia's lips pressed tightly together as she stared at her closed palm. She then said desperately, "it has to work, professor. It has to. I used the prophecy, I used my father not being there against them, two things I swore I would never use that I knew would hurt them. It can't be all for nothing".

"And if it was?"

She shrugged, "then I'll have to keep pushing because I've already used the worst things I can think of to hurt them and if it's for nothing, I will never forgive myself".

* * *

Authors note: Please review


	66. Chapter 66: Dursleys Fate

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Avengers.

Authors note: Thank you to those of you who reviewed and welcome to the new followers and favourites. I've been asked to put warnings when it comes to chapters with angst so here's the warning for the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 66: Dursleys Fate

Loki wasn't as naïve as his children liked to believe when it came to them. Even though he had been parted from some of them for a thousand years, it still didn't mean he didn't know his children like he knew himself. He knew what his youngest daughter was doing, knew she feared the future that was to come but under no circumstances would he be leaving her on Midgard longer than he had to. He was surprised by Hela's reaction when she told him what she had done to make Dahlia afraid of her, but he understood her reaction as it was tense at the moment and they all just needed to get away and be together as a family without any threat around them.

Of course, there were some threats that weren't true threats to their family but had caused so much pain that the emotional scars would affect the youngest member of their family for life. Loki knew these people needed to be dealt with and his three eldest agreed wholly and wanted to be there and assist.

Kent, England

A woman sat on a very big and plush armchair, clearly worn from the use that matched the footstool in front of her that she had her feet on. To the side was a bottle of brandy while she held a glass that was already half filled. The large beefy woman with a slight form of a moustache was watching late night TV while her favourite bulldog Ripper lay down beside the eldest Dursley sibling. Marge Dursley seemed to be relaxed for a Monday night but then again, she didn't work as she bred the twelve dogs, she had which brought in large amount of money for purebred bulldogs. So much money that she could afford to go on holiday and spoil her nephew with expensive gifts but of course, the Potter girl never crossed her mind and when she did, Marge only thought about the burden the brat was having on her brother and his perfect family.

She was enjoying her evening but then as she was beginning to drift off, Ripper quickly stood and began to bark and growl towards the back door, but he wouldn't walk closer to it. This shot the plump woman fully awake and she exclaimed, "Ripper, what is it?"

Marge turned to look at the back door which was an all-glass door, so she could look out to see her other eleven bulldogs, four of which were pregnant and they all had their own shelters to keep them warm in the winter with food and water but it was open in summer so they could all walk around at night. Because it was the middle of April, the doors to the shelters were open but the gates around them weren't so the dogs couldn't start fighting and to keep the males separate especially. Marge shrugged herself off the chair and huffed as she stood and walked towards the door. What she saw was that all the shelters were not only open, but all the gates were too and there was no sign of the dogs anywhere.

Reaching for her cricket bat beside the door in case of intruders, she walked into the garden and began to whistle then said, "here doggies," she whistled again, "Dex, Spike, Colonel, Bruiser, here boys" she called upon her four most vicious dogs, but they didn't come. She looked in all the shelters in the large garden and behind the large tree at the far back of the large country garden but found no sign.

"I doubt you'll find them there," an unfamiliar voice said, and she instantly turned, raising the bat in the process to see a young man who was taller than her, with dark wavy brown hair, a scar over his left eye that went just a couple of inches above the eye and went down to the middle of his cheek. His green eyes sending chills throughout her body.

"Who are you?" she barked but was scared.

"Fenrir," he answered as he smirked and stopped closer and enjoyed the fear in her eyes as she stepped back. He shrugged and said, "though my name hardly matters, I'm here as your punisher," he said with a small laugh.

"P-p-punisher?" she stuttered then gulped, "I haven't done anything".

He tutted, "no, you just think it's okay for your dogs to chase little girls up trees and leave them in the cold till the early hours of morning".

Her eyes widened slightly, and she said, "this is about that brat Dahlia? My brother's niece?"

"Stop taunting brother and let's get this over with," another voice said, and she quickly turned and realised there was someone behind her leaning against the tree. There were some similarities between him and the young man in front of her which led her to believe they truly were brothers.

"Yes, this is about our dear baby sister," Fenrir said, "but it's mostly about your brother's family. They hurt her".

"They did their best," Marge defended, "she's a delinquent, always in trouble, should know better coming from drunk car-wrecked parents. She goes to a school for the trouble and gets caned. Should be harder, she talks about it like it's nothing".

The boys laughed and Jörmungandr said, "your brother lied to you. Her parents didn't die in a car crash, her father is actually still alive, her mother was murdered in a wizarding war".

"Wizarding?" she questioned quietly.

Fenrir nodded, "protecting her beloved baby girl from a psychopath. Your brother knew all about this. Petunia would never let him tell you, mustn't tell anyone that her little sister was a witch and her niece was one. She wasn't going to a school for the trouble, she was going to a school of magic. Your brother's family punished her for that, and you knew about their punishments. You knew she was locked in a cupboard and you did nothing".

Both hands clenched the bat and her knuckles began to turn white as the boys advanced on her and she stuttered, "they said she was bad".

"It doesn't matter if a child is bad," Jörmungandr said, "you help them when they need it. Even if she was bad, harming a child doesn't make them good, it only makes them worse. You're not going to die because you did nothing, no, you're going to die because of your brother. He has to know how it feels to see his sister die". As he said that, his teeth changed to its four layers of sharp fangs and golden eyes and she began to whimper. She tried to swing for him but he dodged it and grabbed the bat, threw it to the side, and then grabbed her arm quickly, twisting it so she turned back to Fenrir as Jörmungandr held her tightly.

She cried out, "HELP! HELP ME!" when she saw how Fenrir had also changed, this time with razor sharp claws, fangs and his red eyes that scared her more than anything.

He growled, "no one can hear you but please do continue. Our father and other sister are with your brother now, showing him this very moment. So please do keep on screaming".

He then changed completely into his wolf form and Jörmungandr let her go, giving her the illusion that she had a chance to escape but when she ran, Fenrir was right behind her and lunged at her, his jaw latching onto part of her neck and the left side of her body before he bit it off and she screamed. She reached up with her right hand, as if she could stop the bleeding at her neck where most of the blood was coming from but there was no way of survival. He spat the arm out of his mouth that he bit off and then he changed back and kicked her over onto her back as she was struggling to breathe, and he smiled.

He said, "I thought you would like wolves. After all, dogs are decedent from them. The instincts of being a pack and an alpha, it lives with them as they share an ancestor. That was before you Midgardians made them your pets". He then looked past her on the floor and growled and she managed to tilt her neck slightly and saw her dogs coming out from the side of the house leading to the gate. They were growling and bearing their teeth at her. Fenrir leaned down and with his bloody jaw whispered, "they will barely be able to recognise you when they find the remains. Don't worry, you won't live much longer to feel the rest of this".

Fenrir then stood and smiled at his brother as they made their way to the side of the house to the gate and only glanced back when she let off one last scream as the dogs began to follow the alpha wolf's orders of devouring her. The scream only lasted a few moments, however, as the blood loss finally killed her.

Leaving the garden, they saw Dahlia's loyal companion, Eclipse, standing in front of the house. The boys smiled and Jörmungandr reached out to stoke her which she accepted, and he said, "she's gone. Someone who hurt Dahlia is gone".

Eclipse began to nod and scratch her hoof against the ground in approval.

Fenrir then asked, "can you bring us to our father and Hela now?" knowing the connection their sister had with the Thestral meant she just had to mount her and know where she wanted to go while the boys had to ask as she was already a Thestral that was connected to someone.

Eclipse answered by lowering herself and the boys climbed on, being careful of the Thestral's still injured wing but Carr said it would be good for Eclipse to get out and fly at a longer distance. They barely mounted her before she gave a small run and flew into the sky.

* * *

4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey

It didn't take the boys long to get to Surrey, especially not while riding a Thestral. They didn't know the exact location of the house, but they knew what it looked like from Dahlia's memory and they really didn't need to know as they would be able to sense Hela and their father. Eclipse seemed to know exactly where she was going. They landed in the back garden, they knew it to be the right one, not because of its appearance as it looked like everyone else's but because their sister was stood by the back door smiling with blood on her hands and dress.

"Been having fun?" Fenrir asked.

Hela didn't answer as she walked forward and stroked Eclipse's jaw and said, "you can go back to Hogwarts now, back to the others. None of these bad people will hurt Dahlia again".

Eclipse clearly approved as she did as the Queen of Niflheim said and flew back to Hogwarts.

Hela then turned to her brothers and said, "'course I've been having fun, so has papa. Congrats on the killing, I've never seen a man weep so much. Was feeding her to the dogs necessary?"

Fenrir shrugged, "those dogs seem to have a sense of loyalty to her, I thought them eating that disgusting waste of air would punish them into not following the orders of someone like that".

Jörmungandr said, "you said be creative".

"And that you were, now it will take them time to identify the body," Hela said then turned back to the house and the boys followed her inside.

Fenrir instantly heard the sounds of weeping when they walked past the kitchen and he jumped over the counter to see the youngest Dursley tied up, his mouth gaged and eyes red from the crying but other than that, he was unharmed. Fenrir made his eyes turn red and his teeth to sharpen along with his claws and Dudley let out a sob when he traced the boy's jaw with his claws. Hela rolled her eyes at the taunting while Jörmungandr leaned over the counter and let out at laugh at how terrified the boy was.

"Fenrir," Hela said.

"What? I should be punching this boy for every time he punched our sister. After all," he stared into the boy's eyes, "you are bigger than her, maybe someone bigger and stronger than you should be hurting you".

"He can't even hear you, papa put a spell on him, so he wouldn't hear anything," Hela said then gestured to the living room.

A few more tears went down the boy's cheeks which pleased Fenrir, so he returned to normal and stood and then followed his sister into the living room.

Blood. That was a good word to describe the living room, blood. So much blood the boys believed a human or any creature in the universe wouldn't survive but they saw more than a dozen empty vials on the table, some knocked over, but they were all empty. They saw that both Dursleys were covered in dry blood as their hands were chained to the floor, parts of their clothes ripped as if they had been slashed with knives but there were no markings. It quickly dawned on the boys that the vials once had healing potions inside, so they could hurt them again and again without them dying.

Vernon Dursley, a big beefy man like his sister, his thick dark hair and bushy moustache had stains of blood in them so that parts of them stuck together. There was a vein that throbbed in his temple, very clear as he looked at the boys, and Fenrir knew the man wished to hit him for what he did to his sister. If it wasn't for the dry shades of blood on his face, Fenrir was sure the man would be purple with anger. He was chained with cuffs that seemed to be magically connected to the ground and he was placed in front of the fire which was burning, and Fenrir knew it would be heating the man's back until it caused him pain.

His wife, however, was chained to the floor in front of the arm chair in the corner of the room so she could lean back as she was still bleeding from some cuts made to her legs. The pale-eyed thin woman who had a long neck that the boys knew was nearly twice the size of what was usual. She seemed to be covered in cuts all over her body that seemed not to have been healed like her husband, but it was clear by the amount of blood around her that she did suffer some severe wounds that had been healed. Of course, it was more personal to hurt Petunia as she was Dahlia's blood, as much as everyone in the house would like to deny it and change that, it couldn't be changed. She was Lily's sister, Dahlia's aunt, and she allowed Dahlia to be hurt, allowed her not to be fed and didn't help her in her time of need or even care for her and it disgusted Dahlia's family that someone of Dahlia's blood would do that to her.

To Hela and Loki, it was far more personal as they knew Lily and they couldn't comprehend how someone like Lily could have a sister like Petunia. They knew the stories that Lily told, that Petunia hated her since it was revealed she was a witch, but it was hard for them to imagine someone hating magic so much that it would affect how they would treat their relatives, especially ones that were vulnerable. Of course, now they knew why Lily never tried to get Petunia to meet her daughter in person.

Petunia looked scared, petrified as she looked from Hela and the boys to Loki who was stood at the window only a couple of feet from her. He leaned against the window and looked down, a dagger in either hand that was covered in blood, but he didn't have his long leather green and black coat on as usual as he threw that on to the couch to the side.

While Hela leaned against the couch facing the window, the boys walked to the couch to the opposite side of the wall to Vernon, so he looked at them as they sat down, and Fenrir moved his father's coat, so he wouldn't sit on it and said, "father".

"Boys," Loki said with a quick glance and they saw pure fury in his eyes which was understandable.

Loki then turned to Petunia and kneeled, and she instantly whimpered and cried quietly, "please stop hurting us".

"I won't hurt you…for now," he said not promising for the pain to be over, "why treat her like a slave?"

"Please," she cried.

"ANSWER ME!" he shouted and hit the side of the arm chair near her head which made her cry out. He said, "why? Answer truthfully"

"I never wanted her, never asked for her," she answered nervously as tears streamed down her cheeks. She continued, "if I knew she was yours, I would've-" he cut her off by holding up a finger to silence her. It was clear to the boys that the story of Dahlia had already been explained and it only added to the fear as almost everyone knew of their father thanks to New York.

"You could have said no".

She shook her head, "I couldn't. He made that clear, he said we couldn't give her back or take her to the orphanage. That my blood protected her from that dark wizard and with her living here, we'd be protected. He said the dark wizard would come after us if she stayed here or not so we were safer with her here".

"Dumbledore?" he questioned, and she nodded. Loki took a few deep breaths, knowing Dumbledore wouldn't be as simple to kill or get to like these pathetic Muggles since the wizarding world looked to him as a hero and he knew they'd be repercussions. He would have to think on how to get his own back on the old wizard without causing too much mayhem.

"What did you get out of it?" Hela asked, "other than Dahlia's protection, what did you get?"

Petunia sniffled, "Dumbledore paid us, every month we would get a payment".

"And you spent none of it on her," Hela seethed, "how can you be so cold?"

"I never wanted her," Petunia said.

"SHE'S YOUR NIECE!" Loki shouted, "HOW CAN YOU BE SO COLD?"

Petunia cried, "I didn't want magic around my son".

"You son?" Loki looked down and put a hand to his head in frustration before he looked back to her and said, "if Lily was alive and if something happened to you, she would have taken in your son. Treated him as her own, he would have want for nothing. Not clothes, food, protection, love, he would have had everything. The reason she only sent you a letter about Dahlia and she didn't bring our daughter here, is because she knew you hated magic, yet she still loved you. There is an afterlife where you can watch over your relatives, and I can only imagine what Lily thinks about you right now".

"And what about you torturing her sister's family?" Petunia asked answering back.

He quickly placed a dagger to her neck and said, "the difference between us is I understand how far Lily's love for her child goes. She was at war for her child, died for her child, would fight the universe if she had to, to keep our daughter safe. If she were here, she would be disgusted in you and wouldn't care what I do to you or your family".

"Please don't hurt my son," she cried.

"Why not?" he pressed the dagger closer to her neck, "you hurt my daughter. She doesn't believe she should be loved, doesn't believe anyone can love her because the people that were supposed to never showed her an ounce of love. She talks of her death like it would mean nothing, as if it would be better for everyone if she had died that night Voldemort killed her mother. Your treatment made her feel that way".

"Leave her alone," Vernon spat, the first time he spoke since the boys arrived.

Loki turned to him and smirked, "and how could I forget the man who laid his hands on my daughter? There are so many ways to kill you, so many ways I've thought of doing it but only one sticks in mind. The worst," he glances to his daughter.

Hela moves from the couch and said, "happily".

She walked to Vernon who looked scared at not knowing what death she could give him that would be the worst and while Hela knelt down, she glanced to her brothers nervously. Loki saw this and said, "boys, leave the room".

"No," Fenrir said, "we've seen her use her powers before".

"Not like this," Hela said, "not to the death".

"Doesn't matter," Jörmungandr said, "we're not children anymore. We've killed people too".

Just to make a point both brothers leaned forward and stared at Vernon, glaring at him and Fenrir took it one step further and said, "you're going to have one painful afterlife".

While Vernon looked on in fear, Loki moved his dagger away from Petunia but gripped her neck and turned it, so she had to look at Vernon and had nowhere else to look. He said, "if you look away, I will make sure you die the same way." She cried.

Hela then touched Vernon's face with one hand and he instantly began to scream. She wanted to make him hurt, to make it the worst she could as she knew she could allow the process to be over within seconds, but she didn't want that. She wanted him to feel pain before he went to Niflheim, so he knew how bad it could be and how bad it was to know she would be his queen. He screamed until he couldn't scream anymore, and his throat was clogged, he slowly began to get thinner, his skin went as pale as possible before it started to dissolve then turn red and slowly each layer of his skin wore away until there was none left. Then his organs began to fail and dissolve and by the time she was done, there wasn't even a skeleton to bury. Only a pile of ash on the ground mixed in with the clothes he was wearing.

Petunia cried and tried to scream but by the time Hela was finished, she looked like she wanted to throw up and Loki let her go and that's just what she did. When Hela stood away from Vernon, she looked to her brothers in fear that they would fear her, but they simply looked cautious. Jörmungandr even reached out for her and pulled her onto the couch between them and Fenrir joked, "remind me not to prank you again".

"Like that would stop you," Hela said back.

Fenrir thought for a moment before he smiled, "nope".

Jörmungandr put his hand in hers and said, "we knew you could do that, we'd never be afraid of you".

Loki glanced to his children and was happy with the reaction to Hela's power, but he couldn't show it just yet as he pulled Petunia away from her being sick so her back was against the arm chair. She cried, "please don't kill me".

"I'm not going to," this surprised everyone in the room, "I'm going to make you wish I did. I'm going to make you hate your own life, think nothing of it and wish you would die. I'm going to trap you in your own mind with no control over your body. For the rest of your life, you won't be able to communicate with anyone, you won't be able to move a single muscle, but you'll hear what everyone says around you, never being able to tell them anything that happened today". He then quickly dropped both daggers and placed his hands to her temples and began to say a spell. A few moments later, her eyes drifted closed and her body fell to the ground.

Loki then sighed and mumbled, "forgive me, Lily".

"What about the boy?" Jörmungandr asked.

Loki turned and looked towards the kitchen knowing Dudley couldn't see what happened or hear it thanks to his spell. He said, "go and check if there are any belongings of your sister's left here, I don't want any of us returning".

They nodded and left the room uncertain of the future of the child in the kitchen.

Loki reached for his long coat and put it on as it covered up some of the blood and hid the daggers within the coat before he walked to the kitchen. Once he was there, he said the spell to make Dudley hear again and Dudley began to look around frantically as he could now hear. He pushed himself further into the corner of the cupboards when he saw Loki, but Loki held up his hands to show he meant him no harm and sat down on the floor. He then reached up to untie the gag at Dudley's mouth and said, "don't scream or anything, spelling around the house means no one can hear".

Dudley sniffled but didn't say anything.

"Dudley, do you know who I am?"

Dudley nodded and said quietly, "Loki. They told us about you at school, you attacked New York".

Loki took a deep breath as that is what anyone would think of him since New York and said, "yes but I'm also Dahlia's father and those others you saw are her sister and brothers". Dudley looked shocked and confused. He said, "it's a long story. The main part is, her mother and I were in love but because of threats, I couldn't remain here, and she had to marry someone else in order to keep Dahlia safe. Your aunt Lily died in a war, protecting Dahlia, I don't know if your parents ever told you that. I believed Dahlia to be dead, so I couldn't be here to protect her. Dahlia came here for protection. Her mother protected her in a way that meant your mother's blood protected Dahlia from all the bad wizards that would want her dead. Did you know that those same wizards would come after you, kill you, torture you, even if she didn't live here? Did you know that by her living here, she was protecting you?"

Dudley hesitated before he shook his head, not knowing his cousin was protecting him.

"It wasn't just those Dementors last summer that she protected you from," Dudley shivered as the Dementors were mentioned. Loki continued, "how your parents were treating your cousin was abuse, how you were treating her was bullying".

"Please don't hurt me," Dudley cried.

"I'm not going to," Loki said in return, "I know a boy like you, well, he's now a man with his own son. He followed what his father told him to do blindly, hurt someone he thought was family in so many ways that it caused so much pain and he only got worse as he got older. You bullied your cousin because you saw how your parents spoiled you and abused her. You followed their actions because you were praised but you're not a bad child, just misguided. One day, you might have children of your own and you'll look back at what happened today and understand why I did what I did".

Dudley didn't want to ask what happened to his parents but glanced in the direction of the living room.

Loki said, "your father is gone, your mother is alive, but won't ever be able to communicate again. Dudley, they were bad people," the teen let off a few tears of grief for his father and mother. Loki then asked, "what did they tell you about your aunt Lily?"

Dudley hesitated but said, "she was a witch, mum said she was full of herself, spoilt by my grandparents".

Loki shook his head and said, "she was the opposite. She was loving, would do anything for anyone but yes, she was a witch and your mother was jealous because of her magic. So jealous that your mother once sent a letter to Hogwarts asking if she could go". Dudley looked surprised at that. "Yes, she did but she was told no because she didn't have magic and your mother then became angry because Lily could do things she couldn't. Your mother has hated magic for a long time and she projected that hate onto Dahlia, even though her being here was protecting you. Dudley, there is so much magic in this world, not all of it is witchcraft, there's magic in the very earth we walk on. Your parents just didn't understand that and had to be punished for how they treated Dahlia".

Loki then untied the rope that was tying the boy's hands together, not chains like his parents had, and he rubbed his wrists from the feeling of rope even though they weren't tied tight enough to cause rope burn.

Loki then said, "when your aunt found out about your birth, she sent your mother a silver chain with a pendent on the end of it that had Norse ruins on it. Your mother would have kept it somewhere, your aunt sent it for you so that it would protect you from anyone with magic. It will keep you hidden from anyone who tries to find you with magic and if anyone sends any dangerous spells at you".

The kitchen door then opened, and it was Hela and the boys. Hela said, "papa, there's nothing of Dahlia's upstairs".

Dudley was cautious as he said, "she takes everything with her. Dad burns it when she's at school if he sees anything of hers".

Loki nodded, and he looked at Dudley and said, "I don't want you to be scared but you're going to have to go to sleep for a little while".

"Don't kill me, please," Dudley pleaded.

"I'm not going to. I'm just going to make it, so you can never tell anyone that we're the ones who did this. You'll still remember this conversation and everything. You're going to go to sleep until someone comes to help you, then you'll wake up".

Hela then said, "Just think, you're blessed with not seeing or hearing anything, our sister always remembered her mother's cries and she was a baby".

"Hela," Loki said warning her not to scare the boy. He then raised his hands to Dudley's temple and said, "everything will be fine".

"Tell her I'm sorry," Dudley said rushed, "tell her I'm sorry, for everything. I didn't mean everything I said and did. She's not a waste of space".

Loki nodded then he said the spell and Dudley fell asleep peacefully on the floor.

"Why let him live?" Fenrir asked, "he hurt her too".

"He's a child," Hela said knowing why.

Loki nodded as he stood and said, "he's just a boy being lied to and guided wrong. From now on, his actions and choices will be of his own making, not that of his parents. We will have to see what he chooses to become. Come on, let's get back to camp".

* * *

Authors note: Please review


	67. Chapter 67

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Avengers.

Authors note: Thank you to those of you who reviewed and welcome to the new followers and favourites.

Warning: angst

* * *

Chapter 67

McGonagall hardly slept a wink knowing the young witch in the bedroom close to hers wept herself to sleep after McGonagall left her as she knew she couldn't do anything for her to help ease her anger towards herself and the potential loss of her family. She couldn't help ease her pain and McGonagall thought herself as a failure as she was supposed to help those under her care being a professor but at that moment, Dahlia was quite literally under her care by Ministry means.

She spent the night tossing and turning thinking about what she could do to help Dahlia but if what Dahlia was telling her was the truth, that there was a darkness inside of her which links itself to Voldemort and that it needs to be destroyed in order for Voldemort to be destroyed, she knew Dahlia would not be safe staying at Hogwarts. She spent the night thinking of what she could do but all roads led back to Dahlia's family.

When dawn broke, the professor got dressed and left her quarters knowing no one in the castle would be awake yet, least of all Dahlia. She had hoped that a member of Dahlia's family would be awake that she could speak to.

Approaching the camp, it was no surprise to the professor that the camp was awake and alive. Soldiers and servants were walking around, patrolling, some practising a distance away from the camp, so they couldn't be heard which made McGonagall question if there was anyone asleep in the camp or if anyone was able to sleep. Approaching the entrance, the two guards there glanced at one another then back to her before McGonagall got close. She then said, "I need to speak to your queen and her family".

"The royal family is not to be disturbed at the moment," the one to the right said.

"I am Professor McGonagall, I currently hold Ministry custody of Dahlia Lokidottir. This is about Dahlia. It is of the upmost urgency that I speak to them," she spoke sternly to them and arched her brows slightly like she would do to any of her students when she wanted them to do as she pleased.

They seemed cautious but the one to the left nodded to the right and they gestured for someone inside the camp, another soldier, and as the dark elf came close, they whispered to what needed to be done and the dark elf gestured for McGonagall to follow. The professor had entered the camp before but the chill that was sent down her spine every time she entered it, the stares she got from the citizens of Niflheim, never failed to make her want to turn into her Animagus form and run from the camp and back to the castle. Of course, her Gryffindor stubbornness and bravery got in the way and she knew she wouldn't run away, especially since she needed to see Dahlia's family.

Approaching the royal tent, she was told to wait outside while the unknown soldier walked in. He returned almost immediately and said, "they'll see you now".

McGonagall walked in to see Loki closest to the entrance, dressed purely in pants and a loose tunic shirt and it seemed he had been sleeping as he walked from the couch which had a blanket on it. The boys were dressed similar to their father in dress, but all of their hairs were a mess and clearly, they had just got out of bed. Hela was putting on a dressing gown quickly, her hair plaited to the side and she asked as she walked away from her bed, "is Dahlia okay?"

"Is she hurt?" Loki asked urgently, "if Dumbledore has gone near her or upset her-"

"No, no," McGonagall quickly said, not wanting to defend the man but she didn't wish to hear how the god of mischief intended on hurting the man she once trusted without doubt. She then said, "she's fine, physically. I spoke with Dahlia last night and she wants to stay and is under the impression that you will leave her here".

Loki shook his head, "that's not happening".

He walked towards the table and poured a drink and gestured to McGonagall to join him while his children joined him naturally. The drinks were being poured as McGonagall said, "I agree, Dahlia should not remain here, she should be with you".

This surprised all others at the table and Fenrir even commented, "and here we thought you were one of Dumbledore's loyalists".

"Maybe once," the professor replied, "Dahlia told me that there is a darkness within her, that it connects her with You-Know-Who and as long as it is there, he cannot die. That is the reason Dumbledore wishes she dies because with her death comes the end of the darkness. She should not remain here under any circumstances, too many people want to harm her and if it was to become public knowledge of this darkness…"

"So, you'll keep it to yourself?" Hela questioned, all but ready to curse the professor so she would never be able tell anyone about the darkness, the Horcrux, within her sister. Glancing at her father, she saw that he had a similar look in his eyes as he leaned his arms against the table and the boys themselves had hints of gold and red in their eyes as if they would attack.

McGonagall seemed to notice the tense position she had put herself in, so she cleared her throat and answered, "Dahlia has suffered enough. Too many people have different intentions, expectations and assumptions about her, people know too much about her already. This darkness, it should be Dahlia's tale to tell and hers alone. This secret is safe with me".

"Thank you," Loki said as they knew the professor was being honest. "Now, I trust you didn't just come here to tell us that".

"No," she shook her head, "I thought we might help one another to keep Dahlia safe and get her to go home with you without force being used. She came back yesterday crying and it took her some time to calm down before she told me her intentions for wanting to stay. She told me how she was attempting to push you away so that you would leave her".

"Never," Loki said immediately.

"May I ask what happened yesterday to put her in such a state?" McGonagall inquired, "she has been so happy since your return".

Silence was her answer as Hela, Fenrir and Jörmungandr glanced to their father knowing it was his place to answer that question. He eventually did after taking a sip from his goblet and said, "we were in Godric's Hollow, she wished to see it".

McGonagall sighed and looked down as she said, "that explains it". She then looked back up and said, "Dahlia is under the belief that she will kill all of you-"

Fenrir couldn't help but scoff and sniggered, "you can't be serious". While Jörmungandr looked surprised but Hela and Loki looked in understanding, knowing why Dahlia would have that opinion after seeing the place of her mother's death.

"Quite serious," McGonagall said, "she believes she will kill you or you will sacrifice yourself to protect her".

Jörmungandr then shrugged, "now the second one seems more believable".

"You see," McGonagall pointed out, "it is comments like that which make her nervous. I understand your family has suffered more than anyone could imagine, each of you in your own way, but Dahlia lost her mother without truly knowing her and she has been blaming herself ever since she discovered the truth…" McGonagall sighed for a moment as she looked down, "and unfortunately, her place of residence since then has not helped and I suppose many people are to blame for that. Myself included for not fighting harder to keep her from her relatives or checking up on her". She then looked back to them and said, "it has done very little for her self-esteem and she is under the impression that when things go wrong, it is down to her or somehow linked to her".

"We know," Loki said as he didn't look to anyone but had his hand tight on his goblet as if he wanted to crush it or throw it.

"As I was saying, Dahlia believes very strongly that she will be the cause of all your deaths one way or another. She told me about how children born of different worlds are treated, killed and hunted, the effects that can happen having a child of mixed species. Her magic is growing in strength every day and she believes if she eats the apple and inherits your ageing, she believes she will go mad and hurt all of you which is the last thing she wants".

Hela frowned, "but she knows the children of two worlds didn't all go mad, just a few while others weren't given a chance at life".

"She is under the impression she is one that will go mad. She believes her outbursts of magic, that she has had, are signs of what is to come".

Fenrir sighed, "We all have our own outbursts, times where we question our actions, but a little magic isn't going to scare us into leaving her here with people that want to kill her".

"Dahlia is not used to people loving her so much that they would die for her," McGonagall said, "however, that isn't all. She is also under the belief that if she stays here, it will protect you from others. How likely is it people will come after her?"

A moment passed as everyone glanced to each other and Hela finally answered, "it is certain people will fear her, fear the power she may have inside of her but coming after her, people of the nine realms already fear us because of our Ragnarök prophecy. They are already aware I have an army that cannot die by simple means and because Asgard have signed a soul contract, they cannot get involved and they would be their biggest weapon. Those of the realms might have an interest in killing her or obtaining her but that would bring about questions of how much trouble it would bring them and how to invade Niflheim to get their hands on her. Those outside of the nine realms will take a great interest and it is more likely they will hire mercenaries from far who know little of the nine realms if they wish to get to her for her powers which will be their mistake. Hiring mercenaries from far is their mistake as they underestimate us. I can assure you, if anyone comes after her, they will be dealt with before they even lay eyes on my sister".

McGonagall hummed in slight approval and said, "I simply asked because that is what your sister fears, not for her sake but yours. She believes if she stays here and doesn't eat the apple, if she lives one life, it will draw less attention to her and people will be more likely to leave her alone, meaning leaving you alone and safe from harm".

Loki shook his head and said, "it doesn't matter if she lives one life or lives thousands of lifetimes, they will attempt to get to her to see just how powerful she is. Unfortunately, I come from Jotun royalty, raised by Asgardians with the power to access Aesir magic. If I was normal, maybe they would leave her alone, but they won't".

"Don't you see her reasoning?" McGonagall questioned, "I have known her long enough to know that Dahlia would put her life before others, but you are her family, the one thing she has always dreamed of having. Dahlia is trying to protect you four above all else. She doesn't care what happens to her, she would rather you hate her and leave her here and live, rather than you loving her and leaving and you dying trying to protect her or her killing you from power. She told me what she said to the four of you yesterday, how she is used to you not being there," she looked to Loki then to Hela, "using her dying as a weapon," then to the boys, "then using the prophecy against you. She has used what she knows will hurt you the most so that you will hate her. She believes if she keeps pushing you then you will hate her before she can be the cause of any harm".

Fenrir shrugged, "a few words we have thought a thousand times ourselves are not going to push us away".

"But she is determined," the professor said nodding, "she will not give up so easily. She was in tears at the knowledge that she has used her father not being there and the prophecy against you, said it was two things she swore she would never use against you as they hurt you. Because she has now used them, she swore she would now have to make sure she pushed you away as she wouldn't be able to live with the guilt otherwise".

Loki leaned against the table and put his head in his hands as he tried to think of how to get through to his daughter. You would think that two people brought up in households where they were never truly wanted, bullied for their gifts and their true identity hidden from them and their origins would make it, so they would be able to figure each other out easily, and you would be right. That's what made it so hard for Loki to think because if it was him in Dahlia's position, if he loved his family so much that his existence would bring them danger, he would fight the threat alone until his dying breath or run far from his family and he wanted Dahlia to do neither of those things.

"I will drag her back to Niflheim if I have to," Hela said with a slight hint of anger in her tone, "she can hate me, fight me, I already scared her, may as well become a monster to her." She then stood and turned her back to them and walked away.

"Is she awake yet?" Loki asked McGonagall as he looked to her.

She shook her head and replied, "I came here early so she wouldn't know. I doubt she will be awake yet, it took her some time to get to sleep last night".

Loki stood, and McGonagall followed as he said, "go to her. If she wakes up, try to keep her there. We'll come and try to persuade her that her decision to push us away is a foolish one".

She nodded then left, hoping the young witch wasn't already awake so she could avoid questions about why she wasn't at the table drinking her tea like every morning.

Loki then turned to his sons and said, "boys, get dressed". The boys did as asked then he walked to Hela who was sat on a couch and he kneeled down and said gently, "you are not a monster".

Hela shook her head with tears in her eyes and said, "you didn't see the look in her eyes".

"No, I didn't, but I know your sister. I know she loves you and looks up to you and would never want you to think of yourself as a monster".

"Just go. I should get dressed and go check on Niflheim," she said. She stood and walked away to get dressed.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Dahlia asked.

She had come out of her room, fixing up her school tie as she had Dobby go to Gryffindor tower and get her school robes, showing even more to her family and others that she had no intention of returning to Niflheim. She had just finished tying her tie as she was walking down the hallway when she tucked it into her jumper and froze as she saw her father and two brothers. McGonagall was sat at the table drinking tea while her two brothers sat on the couch and her father was leaning against it, so he was the first person she saw.

"We need to talk," her father said.

Dahlia shook her head and said, "I said everything I needed to say yesterday".

"Yes, you did," Loki said and pushed himself off from leaning on the couch and walked towards her, until he was within reach and said, "every lie, everything you didn't mean, was told to us. Everything you meant, your fear, you didn't share that with us".

Dahlia frowned but then she noticed Professor McGonagall looked away and it dawned on her. She looked at the professor, betrayed, and said, "I thought I could trust you. You told them".

"Dahlia," McGonagall said, "your fear, your insecurities about what you are, these are the kind of discussions you have with your family, the people that love you".

"They don't love me," Dahlia said then looked between the three men, "you're just burdened with a child with a prophecy, a child that caused your love to die and you two hated me before you even met me".

"Will you let us explain?" Jörmungandr said as both he and Fenrir stood and walked around the couch. "We didn't hate you. I think it was more on my part than Fenrir's anyway. He had time with papa before they were released, he got a chance to hear stories about you. I was released and right after we found you missing, and papa and Hela are off trying to find you. Then you come back, possessed, and we have to go into your mind to get you and other than what I heard off Fenrir, I don't know anything about you. I swear to you, it wasn't hatred that I felt or even dislike, it was simple caution. Of course, after I saw your memories and met you, I knew it wasn't needed".

Fenrir hummed in agreement, "because you're just as messed up as we are".

Dahlia pressed her lips together and looked away, wanting to smile and even give a slight laugh but she couldn't.

"Dahlia," Loki said and reached out to touch her arm, but she moved away. He sighed and said, "you are going to have to talk to me about this eventually". She shook her head and continued to look away from him. He kneeled in front of her and held her fingertips in his hands, so he didn't seem so overbearing and in her face, and said calmly, "sweetheart, I know how scary it is. How you begin to view yourself as a monster because that's what others would see you as".

She took a slow breath before she glanced at him quickly and said, "not everyone in the universe has the same opinion on frost giants as Asgardians. If you can find a world of children of two worlds, then please go right ahead and take me there. But for now, I will stay here". She then moved her fingertips out of his hands and took a step out of his reach.

He stood and said, "you honestly believe I'm going to leave you here?"

"You don't have a choice. You'll have to drag me back to Niflheim kicking and screaming and then I will find my way back, even if it kills me. Even if you take me back, I will never eat the apple of Idunn, I will die within the next century".

He hummed, "you know some witches live longer than that. Some live a couple of centuries without the need of potions or anything to extend their lives".

"Well I won't be one," she glared at him.

Loki now getting frustrated, glanced around the room before he said, "I'm trying to protect you, to keep you safe, to keep our family together. You're worried about other people coming after you, after us through protecting you, but they will come anyway. The prophecy-"

"You're safe," Dahlia said loudly and gestured between them, "it's different between us. The prophecy stated facts, who kills who, but thanks to the contract, Odin can reassure the others that Ragnarök will not happen. Odin can't reassure them that I'm not going to go mad or power hungry".

"I don't care what others think and nor should you," he said loudly, "all that should matter is your family, the family that loves you".

"You do matter," she said louder than him, "that's why I'm trying to keep you safe. I can't keep you safe if you're around me all the time!"

"But I'm always going to be there. Whether you're on this realm or any other, any space in the universe, I will be there because I will not lose you again. Even if you continue with this ridiculous notion of not having the apple, I will be there every day as you grow old, protecting you".

He reached out for her and his fingertips just grazed her arm as she shouted, "LEAVE ME ALONE!" and swung her arm away from him.

What she didn't expect was for her brothers and father to go flying into the walls, smacking against them so hard she found it hard to believe the walls didn't crack under pressure and she didn't expect to see her hand slowly emitting light again, like the same night with Umbridge when she hurt her.

"Dahlia," McGonagall said as she stood from the table.

"Not again," Dahlia said as she looked down but then glanced at her father on the floor to see him pushing himself up and she shook her head as tears filled her eyes and she turned and ran back to her room, slamming the door and locking it behind her.

"DAHLIA!" Loki shouted as he stood quickly and ran to the boys to see they were both okay before he ran down the corridor. He tried to open the door, but it was locked so he said loudly, "Dahlia, open the door, I'm not angry, I just want to see you're okay".

The boys and McGonagall quickly joined him in the corridor and Fenrir said loudly, "come on, sister. You know we can break down this wall, let alone the door".

After a moment of silence, Loki knew he wasn't getting a reaction out of her, so he stood back before he kicked the door and thanks to his biology, the door almost came off its hinges as it was broken open.

However, what Loki saw wasn't what he ever wanted to see. His baby girl was stood on the open window ledge, shaking through the tears but the light in her hands now gone. He knew she spoke of her death, of people killing her if it came down to it and of her biggest fear, hurting members of her family using her powers. He was now faced with the consequences of those fears.

He tried to go forward as they entered the room and McGonagall gasped and put a hand to her mouth. Dahlia looked back and cried, "stay back".

"Okay," Loki said as he held out a hand and stood half way across the room. "Okay, I'm just going to stand right here, just be careful".

Dahlia shook her head and said, "I hurt you, I hurt you. I'm sorry, dad. I knew this would happen, I should have ran, I should have disappeared when I started feeling like this. I should have…" she then took a few deeps breaths and looked down, knowing the drop wasn't as high as it could have been but if she fell at just the right angle, she could end it all.

"Sweetheart, look at me, stop looking down, just look at me…" Loki said desperately, "Dahlia". Dahlia quickly looked to him and he said, "please come down off that ledge and we can talk about everything".

She shook her head as tears streamed down her cheeks, "you don't understand".

"I do, I promise I do. You're afraid of your own powers, you can't trust anyone because everyone has betrayed you or left you. Even I. I left you with those monsters who raised you to believe you were nothing, that no one cares, and I know that affected you in more ways than you're willing to admit." He saw her tears slow down as she bit her lip and he took a step closer and was thankful when she didn't move. He said, "I won't drag you back to Niflheim, not yet anyway. I promise we'll talk about everything. All truth and no lies. Make me understand your side of all of this".

She inhaled and slowly exhaled a few times to calm her breathing and she wiped her tears away with her free hand that wasn't holding on and sniffled before she said, "it started when I woke up. It wasn't because we went to Godric's Hollow, it wasn't that I saw mum's grave, that only gave me a wake-up call that I shouldn't be ignoring". Loki frowned, and Dahlia knew she was confusing him, so she answered, "I didn't say anything because I didn't want to think it, let alone tell anyone. When I woke up, I was sad because I saw mum die, but I was so happy that we were all together. So happy that I didn't realise that I had started questioning the repercussions of us being together. I didn't want to think it but as my powers came back, it was like something came back with it".

"The light?" Loki questioned, "I promised I would figure out the truth behind it and I will".

"Not just that, dad. This feeling that something is coming, something bad is going to happen and I know it involves me…and you and Hela and the boys," she glanced behind him to her brothers before looking back. "But it's not a feeling, it's not like anything I've ever felt before, it's like I know it's going to happen".

"Seer?" Jörmungandr suggested. He couldn't help himself and his brother glared at him for it.

Dahlia shook her head, "no, it's not visions or anything like that. I just know that something bad is going to happen and I'm going to be at the centre of it. Probably the cause".

"No," Loki said, "you are good, I've told you this before".

She sniffled again and said, "but I might not be, dad. I'm your daughter, you don't see the bad in your children. I can't ignore this feeling any longer. Being where mum died, it just made me think about it, brought it to the surface that if it is me, what if I become the cause of your deaths. I can't take that chance, I won't".

"This isn't the way," Loki said as he gestured to the window ledge.

"I tried so hard not to harm you. I promised myself I would never harm any of you, no matter what I thought would happen. So, I pushed it away, let myself be happy for once. Let myself feel love and what it's like to have a family. That just made it worse…" Dahlia looked into her father's eyes as her lower lip trembled, "I don't want to die".

"You don't have to".

"I promised myself I would never hurt any of you. I was so happy, I was being selfish".

"It is not selfish to want to be with your family".

"It is when I can feel I might hurt you. You said you would never hurt me, and I know none of you will kill me so…maybe this is the best idea. This way no one has to feel guilty and if I'm right, I will just go to Niflheim and we can be together there".

"Don't you dare," he snapped, "don't you think about it. You know what will happen to us when you die, our magic will believe you are dead, even if we get to see you again, deep inside we will feel that lose. There is no guarantee you will go to Niflheim, especially considering you're talking about sacrificing yourself to save people. If you were to go to Valhalla, what do you think your mother would say to you?"

She shook her head and said, "don't".

"Yes." Loki said and took a few steps closer, "what would your mother say? It is no secret she gave her life for yours, because she loves you so much she couldn't bear to live with the knowledge that she could save you, even though it meant her life. Do not let your mother's sacrifice be in vain". He stepped close enough that he knew he would be able to reach her if she did decide to be foolish and he held out his hand and said, "take my hand, come down off that ledge".

She looked into her father's eyes then glanced at his hand and said, "I don't want to hurt anyone".

"I won't let you. I can't promise it, but what I can promise is that I will try my hardest to stop you, without killing you, if you harm someone against your will. I give you my word, now please, please get down".

A few moments passed as she began to think to herself before she started to turn fully around, but her foot slipped, and she started to fall backwards. Loki leapt forward and managed to catch her hand and both were breathing heavy as he stared down at his fallen daughter. He could see the fear and the longing to want to live in her eyes. His sons came to his aid quickly, and although they didn't need their help, he was thankful for it as it felt like the world had almost slipped from his fingertips and he feared that if he moved, he would lose it forever.

They pulled her in and McGonagall sighed and said, "thank Merlin," as she leaned against the wall.

Dahlia fell to the floor as they pulled her in and Loki fell with her. He wrapped his arms around her tightly as she gripped at his clothing and he kissed her head a few times before he said quietly against her ear but firmly, "don't you ever do that again, do you hear me?"

She nodded against his chest and mumbled, "I just want to keep you safe".

He stroked her hair as he held her and sighed, "it is not your job to protect me. You're my child. You do not know what it is like to have children, losing one, it's like losing a part of your soul. I have already been through it once with you, do not make me go through it again".

"I'm sorry, dad".

* * *

Authors note: Only four more chapters to go of this story. I will try to update again in the next couple of days for Christmas. Please review.


	68. Chapter 68

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Avengers.

Authors note: MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! Hope you are all having a good day. Thank you to those of you who reviewed and welcome to the new followers and favourites.

* * *

Chapter 68

Dahlia was excused from lessons for the day and McGonagall assured her that no one would bother her in her room. They didn't wish to move Dahlia from her room and return her to camp as they knew they couldn't get her through the hallways without being seen by anyone and Dahlia had fallen asleep, so they didn't wish to wake her. Loki held her on the floor as she cried herself to sleep before moving her to the bed and sat on the floor beside her bed, not wishing to leave her side. Both boys stayed too, watching over their sister and protecting her from anything that would come to harm her, including herself if they had to.

It was a few hours later when Dahlia began to stir, and the boys quickly ran to her bedside as their father was in the bathroom. She blinked rapidly as she came around and said, "Fen, Jora." She then sat up against the headboard as she asked, "where's dad?"

"Bathroom," Fenrir answered, "only time he's left your side".

"Oh," she said then looked down to her lap.

"Dahlia," Jörmungandr said, "talk to us".

She opened and closed her mouth for a moment, trying to figure out what to say until she looked up and glanced between her brothers and said with such sorrow, "I'm sorry, I am so sorry to the both of you, to all of you. I shouldn't have said what I said in Godric's Hollow".

"It's fine," Fenrir said and was about to say more but Dahlia cut him off.

"No, it's not," she said with a shake of her head, "I used the prophecy against you knowing it would hurt you, I shouldn't be so easily forgiven".

Fenrir shrugged, "too bad because to me you are forgiven". He then glanced to Jörmungandr who nodded, agreeing with his brother.

"But I shouldn't be," she replied, "you should at least be yelling at me or calling me a monster or…just something".

Fenrir sighed, "would it make you happy if we did?" Dahlia nodded. "Fine," he said and thought, "you're a baby who is self-sacrificing moron who can't control her magic, you're a fool to believe you can save everyone, you're a weird hybrid which is probably why your eyes look too close together and you come from an evil killing family. Happy?"

"No," she said immediately, "because I know you don't mean any of it…" she then paused and reached up to her eyes and looked to Jörmungandr and asked, "my eyes aren't weirdly close together, right?"

Fenrir laughed as Jörmungandr rolled his eyes and said, "after what he said, it's the eye thing you hold on to? You look fine, beautiful even, sister". Dahlia then dropped her hand from her face and Jörmungandr caught it and held it and said, "the point is, we all make mistakes, we all say and do things that we don't mean. We knew you didn't mean what you said, but we thought you were grieving over your mother, not trying to push us away".

"But-"

She was immediately cut off by Fenrir, "I swear if we hear but I shouldn't have said it blah blah blah one more time, I am throwing you into that lake".

She then glared at him and said, "you wouldn't dare".

Fenrir instantly picked her up and threw her over his shoulder and Jörmungandr just laughed as he let go her hand and Dahlia began to kick and hit Fenrir and ordered him to let her go. He began to walk to the door but stopped which confused her, until Fenrir did as she said and put her down and she turned to see her father stood at the door. Loki sighed, "of course you would wake up when I'm not there".

They both only took a few steps towards one another before Dahlia leaped into his arms and he held her tightly. He kissed the side of her head as she said, "I'm sorry, dad".

"Just don't ever do it again," he said then put her down.

Dahlia nodded then looked between her brothers and father and asked, "where's Hela?" The three of them looked to one another nervously and Dahlia knew that look instantly and put her head down and said, "she hates me".

"No," the three of them said then Loki tilted her chin up, so she would look at him as he said, "she does not hate you, she is under the impression that you fear her, possibly hate her".

"What?" she exclaimed and frowned, "I don't, I…I have to go see her".

Dahlia went to walk out of the door when Loki said, "don't you think you should change first?"

Dahlia looked down and realised she was only in her school skirt and buttoned up white school shirt that seemed wrinkled too considering she had slept in them. "Oh," she said and nodded.

Fenrir couldn't help but ask, "what's with the short skirt? Midgard can't have changed that much in a thousand years that every girl wears them".

"Brother, you wouldn't believe how much fashion has changed, and I lived in the sea," Jörmungandr said.

Dahlia opened her door as wide as she could and pointed, "out so I can change into one of my dresses, go".

The three of them then left and Dahlia closed the door as she quickly changed into her red gown with gold entwined around the end and the neckline with green sleeves attached to it, with the same gold stitching on the end of sleeves. It was the same dress she wore when her friends saw her for the first time after the reveal and when her brothers had tricked their father, so she could escape camp. With her belt with her dagger, a pouch and her wand, she placed her locket back on before doing her hair. It wasn't long before she was ready and made her way to camp, of course with Akio and Tonks following. She saw that Tonks looked sad when she looked at her and Dahlia assumed, she knew what happened.

* * *

Dahlia was nervous when she entered the royal tent and only hoped her sister was there. Everyone else had left her alone to talk with Hela but she was starting to think speaking to her sister may not be the best thing as she did manage to push one sibling away, she just couldn't have it that Hela believed she hated her.

Entering the tent, she was thankful that her sister was sat at her desk doing work, but Dahlia was surprised when she saw a small looking glass on the table, balanced against a few stacked books as if Hela had been doing work and watching something through the glass at the same time. "Watching anything good?" Dahlia asked as she approached the desk.

Hela didn't look up as she said, "jumping out of that window isn't a wise thing to do, you know papa or the boys would have saved you before you hit the ground or I would have opened a portal from here and grabbed you through it so you landed on the bed".

"I guess I wasn't thinking". Hela hummed in agreement to that but still refused to look up. Dahlia then said, "look, I know I was foolish to think jumping out of a window would work but can we talk…I can act like a big baby again and throw your quill across the room like the last time you wouldn't speak to me…" Hela reacted by putting her quill down and reached for a book and began to flip through the pages, as if searching for something. Dahlia sighed in frustration and said, "I'm not opposed to throwing a book".

Hela sighed as she looked up and said, "talk about what?"

"I don't hate you," Dahlia said bluntly, "I have never hated you nor will I ever hate you".

Hela stood and said, "I don't need your lies".

She attempted to walk away but Dahlia grabbed her arm to stop her and said, "why would I lie?"

Hela ripped her arm out of Dahlia's grasp and exclaimed, "why wouldn't you hate me, why wouldn't you fear me? I mean, look at me," she gestured to her dead blue skin on her left side. She continued, "I meet people and they immediately hate me, people hear stories about me and they hate me, why would I expect anything different about you?"

Dahlia waved her hands in anger for a moment then clenched her fists and exclaimed, "I'm your little sister, I'm not some brainless moron who lives on a different realm growing up hearing of stories of how awful you are. I have never once judged you on your appearance and I think if you'll remember meeting in the dream world, I had you take your mask off because I wanted to meet the real you. I love you so don't you dare believe I hate you, don't you dare tell me I don't love you".

Hela shook her head and responded, "it still doesn't mean you don't fear me. You love me, fine I will accept that, but I know you are scared of me. I saw it in your eyes in the cemetery".

Dahlia frowned as Hela turned to leave and reached the flap of the tent when she froze as Dahlia said, "I fear your love". Hela looked back confused. Dahlia continued, "you really have no idea, do you…Hela, you are the goddess of death, you can kill people with your touch, cause them pain beyond imagination but the first thing I learned about you is your capacity to love. Forget everything else, when you love somebody, you love them so much it can be scary".

Hela now turned and took a few slow steps away from the exit and said, "I don't understand."

Dahlia sighed and said, "okay, listen. When you love someone, you say all the things like I love you, I will do anything for you, I will die for you, I will kill for you, etc. etc. Everyone says those things, even if they don't really mean them. You can fall in and out of love with someone, you can stop loving someone but with you, it's different. I used dad not knowing I was alive and being raised by other people against him because I knew that would hurt him the most. I used the prophecy against the boys because I thought that would hurt them the most. Out of everything I said in Godric's hollow, do you know what was the easiest?"

"What?"

"Threatening myself. I know the prophecy affects you, but I know someone you love dying affects you more. When it came to you, I didn't have to say anything I didn't mean or use the prophecy or use the fact that dad wasn't there. Asking you to kill me, talking about my death, I knew that would get to you more because it was out of your control. You saw the sister you love in front of you, but you also saw someone who was a threat of taking that sister away and you snapped like I knew you would".

Hela shook her head, "I grabbed you by the jaw, I said I would show you why people fear me if you got someone to kill you, you couldn't have known I would do that".

Dahlia hesitated then said, "okay, that I wasn't expecting. I thought asking you to kill me would make you super paranoid about what would happen if you did and you would leave me there or you would slowly draw away from me, making it easier for me to push you away. I mean come on, if I actually wanted to kill myself, no one could stop me".

"Just you try it," Hela said then sighed as she sat in a chair close to her.

Dahlia smiled, "see. The point I'm trying to make is, you love people with all of your heart, mind, body, soul and I was scared of that love. I was scared not for myself but for everyone else at what you would do if I decided my living wasn't worth the hassle it would cause all of you. Especially if it came down to your life or mine…" Dahlia began to slowly walk towards her sister and said, "I guess I'm not so scared anymore, especially considering dad and the boys didn't believe me or want to push me away. I still believe you all love me more than I'm worth, but I'm not so scared of it anymore".

Dahlia was now within reach of Hela and Hela looked to her sister and reached out and said, "come here".

Dahlia put her hand in her sisters and was then pulled onto her lap. Dahlia hid her head within the crook of her sister's neck as Hela wrapped one arm around her tightly and used the other to stroke the young witch's hair. "I'm sorry," Dahlia said.

"It's okay, but you're still a fool for believing we would leave you here. Where in all of the nine realms did you get the idea to push us away?"

"From you," Dahlia said, and Hela's hand instantly stopped stroking her hair.

"What?" Hela gasped, and Dahlia pulled away, so she could see her sister but was still sat on her lap.

"From you," she said again, "you pushed Falcon away, told him lies in order to protect him and he believed you".

Hela sighed, "Falcon and I are different".

"No, you're not. You love him, he loves you, you want to protect him, he's your family no matter what happens between the two of you. I thought if I was like you, push you all away, you'd believe me."

Hela shook her head and said, "you saw what pushing Falcon away did to me".

"I'm okay with being hurt if it means keeping you all safe".

"No, Dahlia. I don't want you to be like me".

Confused, Dahlia said, "why? You're strong, brave, loyal, beautiful, powerful, smart, you're loved and you protect the ones you love. Why wouldn't I want to be like you?"

Hela opened and closed her mouth but eventually said, "I don't think I'm a good role model".

Dahlia hummed in disagreement and tucked her head back into her sister's neck and replied, "I will happily fight anyone who disagrees with me."

* * *

Dahlia was getting her final check-over with Saida and of course, her family was in the tent and everyone was tense as it was Saida's words that would ensure if they were going back to Niflheim or not. She was just analysing the results of the blood she had taken on Dahlia when she began to write them down. Loki seemed to get annoyed and said, "is she fully healed or not?"

Saida tutted at his impatience and Hela said, "papa, let her work, do you want her to make a mistake and Dahlia gets hurt?" Loki remained silent as he folded his arms as of course he didn't wish his child to be hurt any more than she already had.

Saida finally responded, "good health," this made everyone smile, especially Dahlia who was sat on the edge of the bed. Saida added, "she is in perfect health. The scar on her abdomen will always be there but the redness shall go down with time, but I believe she can go back to doing everything like before and travelling through portals".

Dahlia jumped off the bed and wrapped her arms quickly around her father's waist who laughed and kissed the top of her head. Dahlia then moved back and looked between everyone as she said, "can we go home now?"

Hela nodded as Loki said, "yes, we can go home".

"Your majesty," someone said outside of the tent.

"Enter," Hela said.

A soldier then entered and bowed before he said, "your majesty, milords, milady, there are two people here who wish to speak to you. Goblins from Gringotts bank, your majesty".

"Mum's will," Dahlia gasped as she seemed to have almost forgotten about it.

Hela then said to the soldier, "allow them entry to the camp, bring them to the royal tent." He bowed and then left.

The royal family quickly said their thanks to Saida before they left for the royal tent to speak privately to the goblins. It took only a few minutes before the goblins joined them and it was Griphook and another goblin they didn't know the name of. He was a much older goblin than Griphook with very little grey hairs on his head and he wore half-moon glasses. It took Dahlia a moment before she recognised him, he was the goblin she met in first year at Gringotts when she was with Hagrid. He was the one who summoned Griphook to help her and Hagrid with their withdrawals. He was the head goblin of Gringotts.

Goblins being of a high intellectual race, they both bowed upon entry and as the soldier left, Griphook said, "it is a pleasure to see you all again. This is the head goblin of Gringotts, Gnark. Sir, these are Queen Hela of Niflheim, goddess of death, her father Loki, god of mischief and lies, her brothers Fenrir and Jörmungandr and the princess Dahlia".

Gnark bowed his head for a moment and said, "I am honoured to be in your presence," he smiled with his sharp teeth on show.

"Please, sit," Hela said. Hela sat at the head of the table with Loki on her left and Dahlia to her right and Fenrir sat next to Dahlia while Jörmungandr next to their father. Gnark took the other head of the table and Griphook took his right.

Gnark opened up and said, "we at Gringotts have tried for the past six days to locate the missing will of Lily Evans and we have successfully done it. I sincerely pass on my apologies that it has taken almost fifteen years for this will to come to light".

"What stopped it?" Loki asked curious. "I was told Gringotts was one of the safest places to keep money, belongings, and that you have a strict rule about not speaking or telling anyone what lies beneath the vaults".

Gnark had his hands together on the table and Dahlia noticed that they clenched together tighter than they already were, showing the goblin wasn't too pleased. Gnark answered, "Ms Evans, or as we were under the impression, Ms Potter, had not only come to Gringotts to do her will but she bought our most exclusive will package. This means her will is done in private and does not require any fellow witch or wizard to sign as witness, we do not tell the Ministry that such a will exists, and we act with the upmost secrecy and tell no one of its existence until her death".

"But that didn't happen," Fenrir said, "so what happened?"

Gnark replied, "instead of witches and wizards signing as witness, three goblins sign and we swear upon all of our gold that we share the will upon her death. The exclusive package meaning that the head Goblin, myself, and two fellow goblins sign and swear it. I assure you, our word is everything".

"So, what happened?" Hela asked.

"Myself and the other two goblins were unaware of its existence until it was found earlier this morning. It was only then we remembered it".

Dahlia frowned, "you forgot?"

Loki then smirked and said, "someone made you forget. A witch or wizard hexed you to forget its existence."

Gnark nodded, "I assure you all, we at Gringotts do not take an attack of any form on a goblin likely, especially when it interferes with our business, we will be investigating this matter."

"Dumbledore," Dahlia said as she looked down and then looked up to see everyone looking at her, "come on, I'm not the only one thinking he did this. He wanted me with the Dursleys more than anything, he interfered with the other will and knew about it."

"I assure you," Gnark said with a slight hiss, "if Albus Dumbledore is behind this, he will face punishment".

Hela then asked, "how do we know the will you have is the real will?"

Gnark answered, "having our exclusive package also means the will was contained in a containment object so that as soon as it was closed, it would not open again until its reading. It also cannot leave the bank, through physical or magical means. It also has the magical trace of Lily Evans still residing on it".

"So," Loki asked, "where is it?"

Gnark answered, "Ms Evans left a very long list of demands to follow upon the reading of her will that we must do beforehand. It is important that these demands are followed as they are linked to the opening of the will. The letters are being sent out as we speak, letters will be sent out to the five of you as you have been listed as being in the will".

"Five," Fenrir said confused then glanced to Jörmungandr who had a similar look of confusion about why they would be in the will.

"Yes, the five of you. Due to the delay in finding the will, the requests being made by the late Ms Evans and other invitations, the earliest we can do the will reading is tomorrow at 11am".

Dahlia sighed as she was disappointed it meant more delays in going home but in less than twenty-four hours, she would be reading her mother's will. Loki sensed this and reached across the table to place his hand on top of hers and said, "one more day, you have a day to say goodbye to everyone and this way, you can come back here with no worries or interference from the Ministry regarding kidnapping".

"I guess," she said and shrugged. Her father squeezed her hand once more before he leaned back into his chair, letting go of her hand.

The two goblins stayed to talk through the formalities and other matters before they left, and it wasn't long later that owls came to deliver the five letters. Fenrir and Jörmungandr were still very much confused about why they were in the will when they had never even met Lily, but they didn't ask anyone about it and decided they would just wait until the following day when they would find out for themselves.

The best thing about the goblins' arrival and the news they carried was that the camp didn't have to sneak through a portal in the dead of the night to avoid confrontation from anyone who wished to stop them from leaving, claiming it was kidnapping. This way, they would have proof from Lily that Dahlia is Loki's daughter and she is meant to be with him if all went well with the will reading. Dahlia would be able to visits her friends without having the Ministry interfering and the last great thing about the goblins coming was that they all knew that come 11am tomorrow, they would hear the will then they would be going.

Hela and Dahlia had travelled to Niflheim for a bit just to check on things and Dahlia accompanied Hela as she wanted to see Niflheim. Everything was in working order and while over there, Dahlia thought of a few ideas for going away gifts for her friends to remember her by while Hela showed Dahlia how her friends and her could communicate while on separate realms. Dahlia thought about leaving her friends and she was saddened by the thought but then knew she would see them again one day. She had one day left and she wanted to spend that with her friends but that meant persuading her father that she was no longer a risk to herself and her foolish ideas wouldn't get the better of her.

She wrapped her arms around the back of her father who was sat on the couch in the tent talking to the boys when she and Hela got back from visiting Niflheim. She rested her head on his shoulder as he placed a hand on her arm wrapped around him and she said sweetly, "daddy".

The boys instantly stopped talking and Fenrir and Jörmungandr smirked as Loki sighed, "whatever it is, no".

"You don't even know what I was going to say".

Loki quickly turned and picked her up and brought her over the couch. Her head landing on the pillows while her feet landed on her father. She pushed herself up, so she sat up but kept her feet on her father as he said, "it's your tone of voice, I'm not going to like what you ask".

"Okay so all I wanted to ask is if I can leave the camp earlier than usual to go to the castle. I want to have dinner at the castle, a final dinner before I say goodbye to my friends now that I'm better".

Loki hesitated before he said, "are you sure that's such a good idea after this morning?"

"I promise I won't think of any more of my stupid self-sacrificing ideas. I'll have dinner, spend some time with my friends then I'll go to bed then come here in the morning before we go for the will reading. We get to go home tomorrow, and I really want to get away from here, so I wouldn't risk that by doing something stupid. Saida said I was healed, and I feel fine, great even, just like before. So please, please, please let me go".

"Dahlia," Loki sighed.

"Hela thinks it's a good idea," Dahlia said hoping that would help.

"I didn't say that," Hela said from her desk sorting through paperwork knowing she wanted to begin to take things through to Niflheim tonight and wanted to organise what she had done and what she hadn't. She added, "I said it was a good idea to say bye to your friends and maybe dinner was a good idea, not for you to go now".

Dahlia rolled her eyes and said, "please, dad". She then moved closer to her father to wrap her arms around his neck and titled her head against his shoulder and pouted, "please, daddy, please".

As Loki put his head back, the boys began to laugh while the girls smiled knowing Dahlia had got her way and their father wouldn't say no to her. "Fine," Loki said, defeated. Dahlia kissed his cheek then he brought his head back up and said, "but if I hear of one incident involving you or if you do anything foolish, you will be grounded for a century, do you understand?"

Dahlia nodded and said, "thanks, dad…speaking of dinner, would it be too much to ask if I can have Akio not following me?" This received looks of disapproval from all members of her family that she just nodded and said, "asking for too much, I get it".

* * *

Authors note: Please review and Merry Christmas


	69. Chapter 69: Goodbye Gifts

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Avengers.

Authors note: Happy New Year! Thank you to those of you who reviewed and welcome to the new followers and favourites.

* * *

Chapter 69: Goodbye Gifts

The Weasley twins and Hermione were surprised to see Dahlia outside of the Great Hall when they were making their way to dinner. Hermione smiled and hugged her and asked, "what happened to you? You weren't in class and Professor McGonagall wouldn't tell me anything when I asked".

Dahlia shrugged and answered, "she gave me the day off lessons, my family was dealing with some things. I got told by Saida today that I am back at perfect health and the goblins found my mum's will, the will reading is tomorrow".

"You're going home tomorrow?" Hermione said sadly as she knew what the meaning of the will being read meant and Dahlia being well again.

"Yeah," Dahlia said with a slight nod and saw how they were saddened about it. "Hey, I'll only be on another realm, I can come and go within seconds thanks to Hela's portals, it's not like well never see each other again. Besides, you already agreed to come during the holidays".

"Cheer up, Hermione," Fred said and put a hand to her shoulder.

"Yeah," George said as he stood beside Dahlia, "we know you'll be here without our gorgeous faces next year," he gestured to himself, Fred and Dahlia, "but you'll be fine".

The three of them laughed while Hermione smiled and rolled her eyes. Fred then said, "so, last night at Hogwarts, what are we going to do?"

Dahlia glanced behind her as Tonks and Akio were stood against the wall and said to her friends, "you mean what can we do while I have a Niflheim soldier and an Auror following me…really guys, I just want one night of normality before I go back to Niflheim and I'm suddenly Princess Dahlia all the time. I just want to be student witch, nothing special tonight".

"So, dinner first," Hermione said, "then we can always go back up to the tower and just talk".

Dahlia smiled and said, "sounds like a plan".

They entered the hall and thankfully Akio and Tonks stayed at the doors, so they didn't draw too much attention to themselves. Dahlia went to sit at the end, but Hermione pulled her down the table and said, "normal Dahlia never sat close to the doors. You wanted to be normal, be normal".

They sat at the upper half of the table, Hermione and Dahlia sat on the middle isle of the table while the boys sat across from them. There weren't many students in the hall yet and the professors hadn't begun to arrive just yet as they were usually some of the last. As more people began to arrive, it seemed like Dahlia was the focus of attention as everyone saw her and she knew they began whispering about her. So, her friends tried to distract her. "You excited to be going home?" Fred asked.

Dahlia smiled and nodded, "it'll be good to get away, you guys are gonna love it when you come in the holidays. It'll be a bit strange at first, but you'll love it". She then looked to Hermione and asked, "any news on your parents agreeing yet?"

Hermione answered, "well I've told them about how your dad is alive and how you have brothers and a sister and they're happy for you, but I haven't told them yet about…you know".

Dahlia sighed, "about my father being Loki the man who tried to take over New York and the place you want to spend summer in is the realm of the dead. Understandable".

Hermione gave a quick smile and said, "I think they'll be fine, but I think I should tell them that part in person".

"I understand," Dahlia said then went into the brown satchel bag she had with her and brought out a blue leather book. She handed it to Hermione and said, "here, for you".

Hermione frowned as she held the book and stoked it before she opened it to see the blank pages. "it's empty," Hermione said.

Dahlia placed her hand over it and whispered, "quid est occultatum revelare".

A few specks of her purple magic landed on the front of the book then Dahlia nodded down to it and Hermione opened it to see the inscription inside, "To Hermione, thank you for being my best friend and for always being there for me. You're the smartest witch of our age, I hope this helps you, love Dahlia".

Hermione smiled at Dahlia before she turned the pages and saw spells and potions she had never heard of. Dahlia said, "spells, potions, enchantments, all lost over the years. Don't worry, I haven't given you any that are illegal just ones that the wizarding world seemed to have forgotten. You want to be the best witch you can be, so be it".

Hermione hugged Dahlia with one arm and said, "thank you".

When she pulled back, she then brought out a small box and said to Hermione, "I also thought you should be the guardian of this. It's a messenger box. Basically, I have one that's linked to this so if you want to send me a letter while I'm on Niflheim, you just put the letter inside and tap it with your wand and the letter disappears and appears in my box and same when I send you a letter. That way we can still talk". She glanced to the twins and said, "and anyone who wants to write to me can send the letters to you".

Hermione placed the box in front of her and put the book on top of it and said, "I will".

Dahlia then brought out two scrolls out of her bag and looked to the twins as she held one in each as she said, "pick, left or right first".

The twins looked to one another before they said together, "right".

Dahlia handed the right one over and they quickly opened it. The boys frowned as they read what was written so Dahlia explained, "it's a prank product from my father".

Their eyes widened, and they quickly began to read as fast as they could while Hermione protested, "'Lia!"

"What?" Dahlia shrugged, "I stopped my father from teaching them personally, but they deserve at least one prank. In my defence, I had to turn down the first twenty ideas because I thought they were too dangerous, or they would scare someone to death. This one is acceptable".

"What is it?" Hermione asked the twins.

"This is great," Fred said as he stared down at the parchment.

"Amazing," George said.

"He really is a god".

"Only he would think of this".

Hermione went to reach for it to see but they quickly scrolled it back up and George tucked it into his robes as Fred said, "all will be revealed." He then gestured to the other scroll Dahlia had and asked excited, "is that another?"

She shook her head and handed it to them as they were less enthusiastic but more curious now. They opened it up and both boys froze before they looked to Dahlia shocked, "this is…"

Hermione looked between them and asked, "what?"

Dahlia answered with a smile, "it's the deeds to the shop they've been looking at buying in Diagon Alley. I know you both have been saving up for years for it and the money I gave you last year for the tournament was a big part of it. It was your start up fund. I had a talk with the goblins when they were at the camp and we came to an agreement…the shop is yours, no cost".

Fred shook his head and sighed, "you paid for it".

Dahlia gave a slight shrug, "well my sister did, and we didn't pay the full amount. They seemed all too happy to provide the deeds to the shop for very little because of the whole losing my mum's will and they seemed very happy with the prospect of doing business with my sister when she hinted that she might do business in future with them".

George shook his head and said, "we can't, it's too much".

Dahlia let off a small laugh and said, "it's really not. My sister made a point and said that loyal friends are hard to come by, especially when they know the truth. The three of you walked into the camp as if it was nothing, as if it was normal, you accepted that part of my life. It's hard to find friends like that. Besides, depending on your stocks and profit, it would have taken you years to pay off any loan you got. This way, you can start off the shop owning it fully without debt and no investors telling you what to do. Number 93 Diagon Alley is yours".

The twins just looked at one another surprised that someone would do that for them. They shouldn't have been too surprised at Dahlia as she was one of the only people who could tell them apart, even when members of their own family couldn't. They weren't prefects like all their other brothers, they didn't have the perfect grades like Percy, they weren't the oldest or youngest, they were just the middle children. Dahlia was giving them what they dreamed of when people like their mother discouraged their dreams and wanted them to live a simple life working for the Ministry. Dahlia knew what it was like to be different, to stand out when those around you looked down on you, of course she would do more than encourage them when she had the opportunity.

"Thank you," Fred said slightly quiet, full of emotion and not fully processing it.

Dahlia smirked, "can we stop with all the emotion you look like you're both about to cry".

George ignored that and said, "anything you want, you or your family, anything in the shop, you get it for free".

Dahlia opened her mouth to object, but Fred beat her to it, "we're not taking no for an answer".

Dahlia sighed in defeat before she nodded but someone said behind her, "Miss Lokidottir". They all looked to see that it was Professor McGonagall looking confused and slightly concerned, "I thought you would be at the camp".

Dahlia smiled, trying to hide how ashamed she was that her professor saw the state she was in that morning and said, "all healed. Dad said I could come and have dinner here".

McGonagall frowned and asked quietly, "am I to expect an empty bed tonight or in the morning?"

Dahlia shook her head knowing her professor thought they would be leaving but she answered, "no. we are going back but we're not just going to disappear. They found my mum's will," this seemed to gather McGonagall's attention as her eyes widened slightly. Dahlia continued, "tomorrow morning at 11am. You can come if you like, technically you are my legal guardian and I don't know if I need permission to be there or anything from my guardian".

Professor McGonagall nodded and said, "I will be there…we will discuss everything later". Dahlia only managed to give a small nod to the professor before she walked away, and Dahlia knew the professor wanted to talk a lot more but not about the will.

* * *

Dinner went better than expected, there were still a few looks and whispers and Ron was glaring at her half the time, but it seemed some people had moved on and had better things to talk about than Dahlia and her family. Dahlia talked and hanged out with her friends in the Gryffindor tower for a few hours then told them she had to leave, not because of curfew but because she still had to speak to one more person. Hagrid. The man who had introduced her back into the wizarding world, the first man who had showed her genuine kindness and seemed to truly care about her. He was a true friend and had always empathized with her situation as he was half giant half wizard, an orphan, they were both different from the wizarding normalities.

Now, however, Dahlia hadn't spoken to Hagrid since before the big reveal and when she had seen him around, something else came up or was happening and she couldn't talk to him. She didn't want to leave without talking to her first friend in the wizarding world, letting him believe his friendship meant nothing and that she wasn't grateful. She walked her way to the hut and while Tonks knew Hagrid and his lovable nature, Dahlia had to warn Akio that despite Hagrid's large size and the fact that he was a member of the Order, he meant no harm to her and would only ever attack someone if threatened.

As she made her way to his hut, she saw smoke coming from the chimney then she knocked on the door and a second later, it opened, and Hagrid stood there. "Dahlia," he said surprised.

"Hi, Hagrid," she said with a slight wave and a smile, "can we talk?"

Hagrid took a moment before he nodded and gestured inside and said, "come in". Dahlia walked inside but Akio and Tonks stayed outside, and Tonks said a quick hello before Hagrid closed the door. He walked to the table where Dahlia had sat and said, "jus' makin' some tea. Wan' some?"

Dahlia shook her head and declined, "no, thank you, Hagrid". Hagrid made himself some tea before sitting down across from Dahlia and they sat nervously, neither one knowing how to breach the subject, so Dahlia just said, "I'm sorry for lying to you, for lying to everyone".

"Why did yeh?" he asked confused.

Dahlia shrugged, "I had to. I haven't always been lying, I honestly thought James was my father in first year. It was only after Quirrell that I found out the truth about Loki being my dad and it all just got complicated from there".

"Ron, Hermione, yeh could 'ave told somebody".

She shook her head, "I couldn't. It's not that I didn't trust anyone, it's just I didn't want anyone keeping a secret this big. Not to mention what happened in New York with my dad, a lot of people would have judged me for that, a lot of people are judging me, now the truth is out. Ron already doesn't want to be my friend because of the whole princess title".

"Forget 'bout 'im".

"I am, he's the one who threw away five years of friendship not me. He just doesn't understand the danger that comes with my family. I had to keep them a secret to keep them safe, everyone saw what happened when the Avengers came".

Hagrid hummed, "stupid idea yeh stabbing yourself".

Dahlia smiled, "yeah my family thought that too but it was the only way I could contact my sister and get help…I'm going home tomorrow".

This seemed to surprise the half-giant and he shifted for a moment before he said, "oh".

She nodded, "I wanted to say goodbye and to see if I still have a friend left".

"'Course yeh do," Hagrid said smiling, "I'm not goin' anywhere".

Dahlia smiled then reached into her bag and said, "I have a present for you. I know you have always wanted a dragon, but the Ministry won't let you have one or they'll take it away like they did with Norbert, but I brought you this".

She brought out a dragon carved out of wood and it wasn't too big but big enough to fit in his palm. She handed it to him and he said, "Thank yeh".

She smirked then reached across to touch his hand and he was confused when she began to mumble, her magic sparking its usual purple, "huius creatura as vitam, ad vitae huius… huius creatura as vitam, ad vitae huius".

Slowly, the dragon began to leave its wooden-like look and texture and within moments, brown and red scales began to form and as Dahlia let go of Hagrid's arm, Hagrid jumped at the small dragon that was now in his hand. The dragon jumped onto the table as he looked between them then let out a puff of smoke from its mouth.

Hagrid looked between Dahlia and the small dragon, tears in his eyes at the gift as she explained, "small transfiguration spell. It can't be used with Midgardian magic but with off world magic it can. He's not a real dragon, he won't age or grow or need feeding and the smoke you just saw come from his mouth, his flames won't be deadly. See". The small dragon let off a small flame and Dahlia put her hand to it and she didn't burn or even flinch. She began to stroke the dragon's head and said, "he's linked to your magical life-force. Everyone born on any realm in the nine realms has magic in them from being born on Yggdrasil, this little dragon is linked to yours so as long as you're alive, so will he be".

She then picked the dragon up as he climbed into her palms and held hers out to Hagrid who took him, a few tears streaming down his cheeks as he said, "thank yeh, thank yeh". She smiled as Hagrid pet the dragon and said, "Benny, that's your name". Dahlia let off a small laugh at the name of the dragon as only Hagrid would call a giant three headed dog Fluffy and a dangerous dragon Norbert while his soft dog who lied down all day was called Fang. Now add Benny and it was clear that Hagrid did not see the danger that certain creatures possessed by the names he gave them.

Benny seemed to like Hagrid and didn't seem to mind the name as he climbed up his arm using his small claws and with help from his wings before he rested on the half-giants' shoulder, as if saying that was now his spot and no one would be taking him from it.

The dragon looked to Dahlia and let off a small flame and Dahlia said, "very nice to meet you, Benny".

"Thank yeh," Hagrid said again as he couldn't stop looking at the dragon.

Dahlia laughed, "you've already said that. It's okay, us half- giants have got to stick together". That statement attracted Hagrid's attention that he looked away from the dragon and frowned and she quickly said, "I forgot, you may not know that. My dad was raised on Asgard but he is a frost giant and was born on Jotunheim. The frost giants aren't as tall as the giants here but still, I'm half frost giant half human".

Hagrid smiled and laughed, "welcome to the club of half-giants".

She nodded, "thanks for the welcome…I should be going, I have a long day tomorrow and Professor McGonagall still wants to speak to me about something".

Hagrid stood as she collected her bag and as she put her bag over her shoulder, she and Hagrid hugged and as she pulled away, he said, "gonna miss yeh".

"I'll be back to visit, promise. Hermione has a way of sending letters to me so if you want to send a letter, send it to her and she'll make sure I get it".

It was a quick goodbye to Hagrid before she made her way back to the castle.

* * *

Entering McGonagall's chambers, she saw the witch sat reading a book on the couch and drinking tea. She immediately put the book down when Dahlia entered and said, "ah, there you are. A servant from the camp came by before and left you a dress and a few other belongings in your room for tomorrow. She took your school belongings and your other dresses".

Dahlia hummed, "my sister said she would be sending someone to collect my things tonight".

"I assume the camp is packing up tonight?" McGonagall questioned as she stared at Dahlia above her glasses, as if the young girl was under great questioning.

Dahlia nodded, "they're packing up and sending some things back home but not everything. The majority of the packing will be done tomorrow when we're at the will reading, we'll come back here before we go, that way we can get the Thestrals".

McGonagall took her glasses off then gestured to the couch and said, "sit".

"Oh no," Dahlia mumbled quietly as she did as the professor said. As she sat down, she was quick to explain herself, "if this is about this morning, I am sorry if I worried you, but I knew they wouldn't let me fall. Besides, it probably wouldn't have killed me anyway".

"Oh really," the professor said in her professor voice and raised her brows, "because it didn't seem that way to me this morning. You were crying and standing on the ledge of the window, talking about how your family would be better off without you because you were so convinced that you would be the cause of their deaths. You are telling me you believed they would catch you in all of that?"

Dahlia shifted slightly as she looked down and said, "in the back of my mind yes. Do we have to talk about this? No doubt my grandparents were watching and I'm going to get yelled at when I get home".

"Yes, we do because I am not at all confident that you won't try it again if you end up in that state again".

Dahlia sighed in frustration and sat back against the couch as she continued to look down and twiddle with her thumbs. She said, "I'll be fine when I leave here, I promise".

"From this morning it doesn't reassure me that you're safe to be alone".

Dahlia finally looked to the professor and said, "it's just this place, when I'm home I trust everyone. Being here, having everyone talking about me like I'm some kind of freak, it just gets to me and seeing my mum's grave…I swear, professor, all the emotions and everything that was happening just got all tied up inside and I thought dying may be the best for everyone".

McGonagall shook her head and said, "it is a foolish belief. What about now?"

Dahlia shrugged, "I won't lie, everyone would be safer without me around, but I know if I did die, it would only cause everyone around me pain and I can't do that to my family again, not when they've spent a thousand years trying to find one another again. I don't want to die, professor, I'm not suicidal. I just want everyone around me to be safe and happy, is that too much to ask?"

The professor took a moment before she sighed and leaned back against the couch herself and balanced her arm on the back, so her head could rest on her clenched fist. She then said, "I want you to promise me something. If you ever feel like it's all getting too much for you, if you feel like you need to talk to someone, even if you think it sounds mad, talk to your father, or someone, about it. If you have to, come back here and I won't tell anyone, and you can stay here for a few days and talk to me. Do you promise?"

Dahlia thought it was ridiculous and almost rolled her eyes but if she was in the professor's position and she saw one of her students talking about themselves dying, she would be concerned too, especially if said student was travelling to another realm. Dahlia nodded and said, "I promise".

"Thank you".

"Oh, by the way, Hermione has a way of sending letters to me on Niflheim so if you do fancy checking up on me, send the letters her".

McGonagall nodded, "I will do".

"And professor," Dahlia said heartfully, "I'm sorry for worrying you. All you've done is care about me and look after me when many people would rather want me dead or use me. Thank you".

McGonagall smiled and gestured for Dahlia to come close and hugged her as she said, "it's my absolute pleasure".

* * *

Authors note: Please review and Happy New Year


	70. Chapter 70

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Avengers.

Authors note: Thank you to those of you who reviewed and welcome to the new followers and favourites.

* * *

Chapter 70

The day of the will finally came, and the day Dahlia was going home. She was sad to say goodbye to her friends, but she wouldn't deny that when she opened her eyes that Wednesday morning and saw the dress hung up and the sun shining through the windows, she was smiling. For the first time in a long time, she jumped out of bed with a smile on her face and was excited for the day to start.

She wore a long, slim, cream dress with silver see-through layer added on top and Dahlia needed the help of magic to help do the back as it was a corset. It had short sleeves and just sat at the top of her shoulders and had diamonds along the top edging of the dress. She had the locket hung in the centre of her chest as usual but also wore diamond earrings and bracelet to match that her sister had sent up with the dress, along with the cream coloured heals. She did a quick job of her makeup and hair, knowing it wouldn't be as good as when Eva did it, but her servant and friend wasn't there to help so she had to make do. She gave herself a light natural smokey eye look with an orchid rose shade of lipstick before twisting her hair to the side in a braid before putting on a silver diamond flower forehead band on her forehead, finishing off the look.

Dahlia then used an extension charm on her satchel bag before placing all her other belongings into it, packing away the last of her life at Hogwarts. She then made the bed, wanting everything to be tidy for the professor that took her in when she had no reason to, and left the room. Dahlia couldn't find the professor anywhere in the living chambers, especially when the woman was usually drinking tea before the day of teaching students began. She was curious, but her curiousness ended when she left the chambers through the painting and saw the professor at her desk sorting through papers.

The professor looked up and was surprised and just stared at Dahlia. Dahlia shifted uncomfortably and said, "what is it? Do I have something on me?"

McGonagall shook her head and replied, "no, you just…. you look like a princess".

Dahlia couldn't help but smile. She did have to admit her current attire did make her look more like the princess she was as all the other outfits she wore at Hogwarts were more for comfort after the stab wound and she didn't really care much about her appearance as she was too busy trying to convince people that she wasn't evil. Now going out in public, she had to be sure she would look the part and not embarrass anyone in the process.

"Thank you," Dahlia said as she walked to the professor's desk, "So I was thinking of going down to the camp to check in with everyone then come back here for breakfast and go back to the camp before the will reading. Did you manage to get lessons covered this morning?"

McGonagall nodded and replied, "second and third period classes only today and yes I have them covered".

"Great, so I'll see you later then".

Dahlia then left and because of how early it was, there were very few people walking around the castle. Tonks hadn't even started yet so it was Auror Dawlish again who she knew hated working the Dahlia Detail, as she had begun to call it.

Getting to the camp, she wasn't too surprised that everyone was awake and packing things up or gathering around the large fire to have breakfast. Like always her brothers were at breakfast but her father and sister were not so she suspected them to be in the royal tent but when she went to enter, she heard voices she didn't recognise. She entered to find her father, sister, and the Hogwarts founders in there but with two other people. A pale man with white hair and a beard and in cuffs and a woman sat on the couch with her feet up, twisting a knife into an apple as she ate. She was wearing a long black dress with wild curly hair and dark, almost black, eyes.

All the talking instantly stopped when Dahlia entered, and Hela stood from her desk where they were all talking and said, "Dahlia".

"What's going on?" she asked as she looked around.

Loki said, "your sister and ideas of hers".

Hela rolled her eyes and said, "listen, there is no doubt in my mind that the likes of the Ministry and other people have found out about the will reading today and people will be in Diagon Alley just to get a look at all of us, especially you, Dahlia. So, I had the idea of what if we distracted the people and media with something else?" Hela gestured to the man in cuffs and said, "this is Lord Salazar Slytherin and over there is Lady Selena".

Dahlia looked to Selena as the woman stood and made her way to her, the knife now in the table as Selena threw it down and Dahlia said, "you're one of the four wardens".

Selena smirked and said, "yes I am. Don't worry, us wardens are not what a lot of people say we are. We're not blood thirsty or want to kill everyone we see. We do have emotions, we do recognise what's right and wrong and above all, we're loyal to the Queen".

"Nice to meet you then," Dahlia said with a small smile as Selena gave a curtsy then walked to the queen's desk. Dahlia then looked to Salazar and noticed that while he was in cuffs, he didn't seem to be in pain or even look like he had been tortured. She couldn't help but ask, "I'm sorry but aren't you supposed to be in Mareritt?"

Salazar smiled and was about to answer when Rowena, who had her arms crossed, looked to Hela and said, "as did we. Really, Hela, I thought you would tell me at least".

"I'm sorry," Dahlia said as she walked to the desk where everyone was, "what's going on?"

Hela looked between everyone and sighed then Salazar answered looking at Dahlia, "when Hela placed my decedents and I back into Mareritt, all those who believed in being pureblood is best and passed on that belief, we weren't exactly being tortured".

Dahlia looked to her sister who continued, "for a couple of years they were but then I couldn't live with the guilt any longer. They didn't do anything, they just passed down a belief they thought was right and I was punishing them for it".

Salazar added, "in her defence, a lot of my ancestors who thought that, were dark witches and wizards and some were already still in Mareritt. Hela offered us freedom, but I believed she shouldn't, not until Tom's soul was caught, it would send out a message to others…besides, it would be hard to look at people who helped bring the belief of pureblood superiority into the world".

"I'm sorry," Hela said.

Salazar nodded, "you have nothing to apologise for." He then said to Dahlia, "myself and others stayed in Mareritt but we were shielded from everything that was going on around us, so we wouldn't go mad and we were never tortured after those few years".

Rowena said, "which I would have liked to know about".

Salazar said, "we couldn't tell anyone, it was a show of power, my love".

"Look," Hela said, "I'm sorry for not telling you, Rowena, but Salazar made a convincing argument and others of his family agreed that it was a show of power and did try my absolute best to make sure they had everything they needed and weren't affected by the rest of Mareritt".

"What's with the cuffs?" Dahlia asked.

Selena answered, "he may not be being tortured but we have to keep up appearances when it came to other souls in Mareritt. Can't have them thinking the Queen has gone weak or has a soft spot for feeling guilty".

Loki then said, "he still has them on because your sister has a plan to distract people. While we go to read the will, there will be an opportunity here for people to come and ask questions with the four founders of Hogwarts and later, Merlin and Morgan will be arriving. Your sister has spent the night inviting people and spreading rumours throughout magical Britain and it seems to have worked".

"Here?" Dahlia asked, "how'd you manage that?"

Hela shrugged and answered, "set up a stage near the Quidditch field with a lot of chairs. I already know the Minister is coming and people from the Daily Prophet and a lot more".

"Does Dumbledore know?"

Hela scoffed as she sat down, "no, but it is happening anyway. With the amount of people coming and the opportunity of meeting six legendary figures of wizarding Britain, I hardly think he would even try to stop it. This way, there will be very little people in Diagon Alley to annoy us".

Rowena then asked, "can we at least lose the cuffs until later then?"

Hela nodded to Selena who took the cuffs off and Salazar instantly hugged Rowena and whispered that he was alright, and Dahlia heard whispers of Helena through their talk. Hela smiled, and Dahlia noticed that smile and almost forgot that everyone in the room, except her, had some part to play in Hela growing up and helped form the woman she now was. All five council members in the room were put together when Hela was a child and still needed people to guide her and help her and they did just that and were still doing it to this day. It was why they called her Hela in private and not by her title.

"So, do you have everything ready?" Hela asked as Dahlia was snapped out of her thoughts.

Dahlia hummed with a nod, "yeah, I just wanted to see if everything was okay and ready here for us to leave".

"Of course," Hela answered.

Loki then added, "have you said goodbye to everyone?"

Dahlia shook her head and said, "not yet. I'm going to have breakfast at the castle and say bye then to some people before coming back". Dahlia then noticed Loki examining her dress and said, "what?"

Loki hummed, "you know that dress would be better with a higher neckline, sleeves or maybe some high up gloves".

Dahlia rolled her eyes while some people in the tent laughed and Hela said, "papa, she looks beautiful. Sister, ignore him. That dress looks great on you".

"There's no doubt she looks beautiful," Loki said, "that's the problem".

Dahlia smiled as she said, "okay, I'm going back to the castle before I'm suddenly dressed head to toe covered like I belong in a convent". Loki went to speak but Dahlia shook her head and left, hearing people laughing at her father as she left.

* * *

Dahlia spoke to her brothers for a while before heading back to the castle and Tonks was back replacing Dawlish. She made Dahlia blush when she whistled and bowed and said pretty girl when she saw Dahlia dressed like she was and tried to encourage Akio to say something nice. It was clear that the soldier wanted to roll his eyes at Tonks' childish behaviour but it seemed the soldier and Auror had become quite comfortable with each other in the week that had past and while Akio was still a closed book to Tonks that she knew nothing about, Tonks was very open and Dahlia knew he preferred it when she was on shift as he knew what the young Auror's intentions were and her attitude.

Making their way back to the castle, Dahlia got a few looks before she met up with Hermione at the Great Hall and Hermione smiled and said, "nice dress".

Dahlia gave her a little twirl and said, "got to look the part when I go back home. Where are the boys?"

Hermione shrugged and answered, "asked Lee when I came down and he said they already left but they're not here. Probably up to something or testing their products on some innocent first year. I should be finding them".

Dahlia grabbed her arm and looped their arms together and walked inside the hall and said, "I am leaving today so the last thing I don't want is to see you yelling at the boys and threatening to send a letter to Mrs Weasley if they are up to something to do with their products. Which let's be honest, I gave them a shop yesterday, they are probably doing business and trying to order things for the shop or designing advertisements or finding staff. Come on 'Mione, you want them to do well, don't you?"

Hermione sighed instantly and said, "of course I do but if they're having first years try their products, I have to stop that, I'm a prefect".

Dahlia giggled as they sat and hummed, "because Hermione Granger has never broken a rule. She's never gone down corridors that have been forbidden, opened doors that are locked for reasons, hexed a student, stole ingredients to cook up a potion she shouldn't be brewing in a bathroom, used a certain time object in a way against school rules, punched a student, broke a prisoner out of a cell, help form an illegal club…shall I go on".

Hermione blinked quickly for a moment before she looked down and mumbled, "I suppose when you put it like that".

"Girls breakfast it is then," Dahlia said, and Hermione smiled pleased with the idea.

It wasn't long before the owls arrived, and Dahlia shouldn't have been surprised as she was when Hermione looked to her with her Daily Prophet, shocked, and when Dahlia read the front page, it was about the founders, Merlin and Morgan being at Hogwarts and willing to answer questions. Dahlia could instantly hear students talking about missing class to go and see the greatest wizard to ever walk to earth and one of the greatest dark witches in history.

"Is this true?" Hermione asked shocked and pointed down to the paper she had dropped to the table.

Dahlia nodded and went to speak but two people flew into the room, throwing papers into the air while letting off small fireworks. Everyone jumped up and began to laugh and reach for the papers and it took Hermione and Dahlia a moment to identify the flying men as the Weasley twins through the fireworks. Dahlia caught a piece of the paper just as Hermione did and it was brightly coloured like the fireworks going off around them and the bold letters read

 _Meet Hogwarts Founders and Merlin and Morgan Le Fay_

 _Quidditch pitch, 10am today_

 _COME AND ASK OR MISS YOUR CHANCE_

At the end of the paper, was an advert for the new Weasley shop that read

 _WEASLEYS' WIZARD WHEEZES OPENING SOON_

 _93 DIAGON ALLEY_

The Weasley twins then flew out of the room and many people followed them as they flew into the sky throwing more papers into the air and they had gathered a large crowd out front as it seemed they had been doing the same thing in the Hall and all across the castle, but obviously at a lower level thanks to the fireworks.

"WHY ARE THEY DOING THIS?" Hermione asked loudly as she gripped onto the paper and looked between Dahlia and the sky where the boys were.

The professors were now coming out to attempt to stop the madness as Dahlia sensed a familiar power and looked around to see her father through the students, leaned against the wall of the courtyard and smiled up to the boys as they let off a large firework with the letters WWW. Loki then lost his smile slightly as he looked away and locked eyes with Dahlia but as she blinked, he was gone. A clear illusion that he wasn't really there, he just projected himself to be there, so he could see the boy's trouble while still being in the camp.

Dahlia knew what he was playing at, so she leaned close to Hermione and said in her ear so only she could hear, "this is my fathers doing. He's having Fred and George to distract everyone, so the professors don't try to stop the meeting from happening and to make sure people like the Minister arrive".

Hermione then said, "Fred and George will get in trouble, they could be expelled".

Dahlia let off a small laugh as she looked up, "I honestly don't think they care. Do you really see them needing their education for anything?" Hermione looked to the sky and smiled slightly then noticed Dahlia glanced at her and she shook her head and couldn't help but laugh as Dahlia laughed.

* * *

When Dahlia returned to camp later, it was no surprise that her father was stood near the entrance smiling as if waiting for her. She tried not to smile as she said, "fireworks, really?"

He shrugged as they walked into camp together, leaving behind Tonks and Akio, and he said, "the fireworks were not my idea. I simply asked the boys if they were willing to help spread word of the meeting and distract the professors and they were happy to. I didn't know how they would do it, they simply told me they had it covered. I am, however, impressed that they managed to keep members of the castle distracted for so long".

Dahlia rolled her eyes, "it's Fred and George, mischief, getting into trouble and making a scene is what they're good at, especially when they want it to be known".

"Well, the meeting is in twenty minutes and many people have already arrived and we brought them through the gates. Too many, especially the press. When Dumbledore appeared to send everyone home, he knew he couldn't without causing trouble for himself. Merlin and Morgan as well as their daughter Isabel were brought in while you were up at the castle". Dahlia stopped and turned to her father who stopped and turned to her and he continued, "we'll be leaving in around an hour for the will reading. Did Professor McGonagall clear her classes?"

Dahlia nodded shocked then asked, "Merlin and Morgan are here…in this camp…like now?"

Loki sighed and said, "your father is a god, yet you're more surprised at a wizard's appearance here".

"Dad, it's Merlin, the greatest wizard to ever live and Morgan one of the greatest witches and-"

"I hold the title of greatest sorcerer in the nine realms," Loki said as he raised his brows slightly as he looked down at his daughter.

She shrugged unimpressed and said, "but you're my dad, you're…you know". He shook his head. She gave him a small sorry smile as she said, "weird…not cool…"

Loki's mouth opened slightly as he was called not cool by his daughter and she said a sorry before she walked away. It took him a moment to come to terms with the fact that his daughter thought him uncool and weird, but he supposed most daughters thought the same about their fathers, at least that's what he told himself.

Dahlia made her way to the royal tent and wasn't surprised by the three new arrivals thanks to her father. The small seven-year-old girl, Isabel, was sat on the floor near the coach, leaning against the small coffee table as she drew. She wore a long green dress with short shoulder sleeves and her dress had a gold flower pattern around the top. Isobel had wavy, chest-length, dark golden-brown hair with a cute button nose and chubby heart-shaped face with hazel eyes.

Isobel's parents, the legendary Merlin and Morgan, were stood near Hela's desk with Hela, Selena, Godric and Helga. Dahlia instantly noticed that Rowena and Salazar were missing and the group of five were acting weird, all gathered around the desk looking at a looking glass.

As Dahlia approached, she got a good look at the legendary figures. Morgan looked to be in her late thirties, long wavy raven-black hair, green eyes and diamond shape face. She looked stunning from Dahlia's perspective and powerful and she understood why the witch was feared so much in the past and why she was a member of the council. Merlin, on the other hand, looked older than Morgan but not enough from the stories Dahlia heard. Dahlia expected to see a very elderly man with long white grey hair and a very long beard, holding a staff to keep his balance but that wasn't the case. The man before her seemed to be in his late forties, at a stretch early fifties. His hair was dark, almost black but did have greying to it and it came down to his shoulders, he did have a beard, but it wasn't long, it was closer to being more of a stubble than a long beard and that was the same colour as his hair, dark with hints of grey. He had an oblong shape face with blue eyes that stood out. Dahlia suspected that rather the stories the wizarding world believed of his old age and long, white grey hair and beard were untrue, or magic was the cause of his younger appearance.

"What are you all doing?" Dahlia questioned as she approached.

They all looked away from the looking glass as Hela answered, "making sure our fellow council members-"

"And founders," Godric added.

Hela nodded, "make sure they approach their daughter with caution and understanding".

Morgan then said, "basically we're eavesdropping on Rowena and Salazar talking to Helena. Helena agreed to speak to him".

Dahlia shook her head at all of them and said, "you can't seriously be eavesdropping on that conversation. Come on, that's a conversation between a father and daughter. They have a lot of issues to deal with and haven't seen each other in a thousand years".

Hela then said, "it's not like we're interrupting the conversation".

Dahlia crossed her arms over her chest and asked, "how would you all like it if a conversation with your child was being looked upon by your Queen and friends?"

A moment of silence passed, and Helga then said, "she's right, we shouldn't be watching this".

A few others nodded in agreement and Hela sighed and made the image of Helena, Salazar and Rowena disappear before she put the looking glass down and smiled as Dahlia smirked at her as if to say I told you so. Hela rolled her eyes and said, "Dahlia this is Lord Merlin and Lady Morgan and their daughter Isobel".

"It's nice to meet you," Dahlia said and tried to act normal and not be the giddy witch she felt she was on the inside at meeting Merlin and Morgan.

The two legendary figures walked around the desk and smiled as they bowed and curtsied and Merlin said, "it's a pleasure to see you again".

Morgan said Isobel's name and gestured to the young girl to come to them and she did, running into her mother's arms and Morgan said, "sweetie, this is Princess Dahlia".

Isobel gave a small curtsy before she said, "you got bigger, you're not a baby anymore".

Small laughter's filled the room, Dahlia's included as she kneeled and said, "I grew up, I'm fifteen now".

"I'm 435 but I died when I was seven, so I don't age. Mama says I'll be mama and papa's little girl forever".

"I think you'd be their little girl forever even if you could age. Besides, I bet they love you more than anything and spoil you." Isobel tried to hide her smile as she backed into her mother closer as Morgan's hands were on her shoulders.

Merlin hummed and said, "probably spoil her too much, little trouble maker." Merlin then reached out and scuffed Isobel's hair.

She pushed his hand away and said, "papa, my hair".

Everyone laughed as Isobel fixed her hair and Merlin withdrew his hand and rolled his eyes as he said, "alright bossy"

* * *

It wasn't long later that the small group gathered together to go to the meet and greet at the Quidditch pitch. Helena chose to stay at the camp as she didn't want to witness her father being mistreated, which she knew he would as he was put back in cuffs after they spoke, and a simple illusion put over him to make him seem injured, covered in cuts and bruises to sell he was truly being tortured. The four founders, Selena, Isobel, Merlin and Morgan, along with Hela and Dahlia, had gathered in the royal tent to use a portal to go through to the Quidditch pitch.

Going through the portal, they opened about two hundred meters from the crowds. A stage was set up with six chairs, the Quidditch pitch behind it and in front a large crowd. Reporters, Ministry employees, respected members of the wizarding world were sat at the front and it seemed to Dahlia that there were a few members that were foreign from the way they were dressed. There were about a thousand chairs with a walkway in the middle of them. Ministry people and those of importance sat at the front along with reporters and photographers and then as you looked towards the back, you began to see students who skipped class and it was no shock when Dahlia saw professors there too.

The portal attracted attention and all the talking stopped and looked their way. Dahlia and Hela didn't say anything, nor did they move, Hela only nodded to her council members and they gave slight bows before making their way towards the awaiting crowd. While people were frozen in place, not being able to take their eyes off of them, there were a few photographers who snapped into reality from their staring and began to take pictures.

The eight of them made their way to the stage, Selena holding a chain attached to Salazar's hands and feet as he limped his way to the stage being pulled by Selena. Merlin sat in the middle with Godric and Helga to his right and Morgan to his left and their daughter sat on her knee, then Rowena sat beside Morgan and Salazar beside her. Selena stood a few feet behind Salazar, still holding the chain and glared at the crowd, daring them to try something. It was hard not to look at her but even when people looked away, her presence sent shivers down their spines and they couldn't help but look back.

Dahlia and Hela had disappeared when people looked their way and now all eyes were on the stage. Silence was what greeted everyone, and Merlin could see that the people before them thrived for knowledge and wanted to ask questions but didn't know how. Merlin stood and gestured to his fellow dead council members, "I am sure no introductions are in order, but we are who we claim to be. I am Merlin, this is my wife Morgan and our daughter Isobel. Then the founders of this school, Helga, Godric, Rowena and Salazar. This is Lady Selena, it would be very wise of you not to anger her, she has quite the temper".

Selena smirked as she continued to glare at the crowd and waved her fingers slightly.

Merlin began to sit down as he said, "now that's over, what questions do you have for us?"

Almost everyone stood, yelling their questions for a moment but then sudden silence, their mouths tight together as if they had been sown shut and everyone looked around to find the cause but then a sweet voice said, "they can't understand all of you yelling." Everyone looked to the stage to see Isobel speaking, Morgan with her hand clenched up as Isobel continued, "one at a time or my mama will make you be quiet again".

Godric sighed and took a beaded necklace out of his pocket. He held it between his palms and said, "famulis tuis," the beaded necklace in his eyes shined and each white bead shined with its own brightness before he threw them into the air. He then said, "there, now we can hear everyone," his voice now being heard clearly in the back of the audience. He then nodded to Morgan who lowered her hand and Godric said, "now, we're at a school so let's pretend we are in class shall we? You have a question, raise your hands".

Hundreds of hands then went up and Godric pointed to a teenager in the back.

The Ravenclaw teen stood and asked, "how did you do that? How did you make us all be quiet?"

Morgan answered, "it's a simple spell, doesn't even need to be vocal, I just have to think it. It's a child's spell, anyone can learn it…well, they used to be able to".

Morgan then gestured to the next person for a question which was professor Vector who stood and asked, "when it became known that you were here, a few days ago, you, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, you said that magic was dying, what did you mean?"

Godric and Helga glanced to one another before Helga answered, "we meant what we said, magic is dying in this world." This caused a stir and people began talking and shouting questions again but when Morgan held up her hand, they stopped on their own not wishing to be silenced by the witch again. Helga continued, "you must understand, the magical community a thousand years ago did not have a Ministry. There was very little magic that we considered dark and forbidden, but now, you have a Ministry or congresses and other powers that oversee the communities around the world. You decide what magic is bad and forbidden and dark, not knowing the true history and true purpose behind spells. We all have wands," Helga gestured to herself and the others, "but we have the power to do magic without them. We only use our wands for very powerful spells but as time has gone by, generation after generation has been slowly losing power because your Ministries are restricting it. They tell you this is bad, this is dark, this is forbidden, the magic within you holds so much power but because you are not using it to your full potential, it is being wasted, so as time goes by, generations become less and less powerful".

Godric then said, "we've conducted an assessment while we have been here, and I must say, it is quite ridiculous what you teach and what you do not teach. You all have the power to study without wands, it is shown in accidental magic, but you don't focus on that. You teach basic magic, so basic that a thousand years ago, what your seventh years are taught now, our first years were already aware of then. Our assessment is in writing and will appear to all of you after we return home and don't worry, it's not just this country, it's this whole world that is making mistakes".

The next question asked, "When you said home, you mean the world of the dead? We have heard rumours of its cruelty, are you tortured daily?"

The answer wasn't given immediately as they glared at the reporter, even Salazar, as Rowena said, "I would be careful how you ask questions. You all believe our Queen is evil and our world is filled with torture, that it is what you call hell, that is not true. Half is filled with torture and misery, but it is like Azkaban, only those there have done wrong in life and are being punished and then they are released after serving their sentence, there is not many that are there for life. The other half is good and everything you could ever want in death. Many of you here will see that but do not judge something you have never seen or have no understanding of".

This seemed to make a few people drop their hands, clearly rethinking their questions or not wanting to ask them anymore. A woman sat at the front was then pointed at to ask a question and she stood smiling while a notepad and quill began to write for her. She said, "Rita Skeeter here, Mr Merlin, you said that Morgan is your wife and that child there is your daughter, yet our stories tell us that you hated the dark witch and even killed her. What's the truth? A lie, forbidden romance, did she kill the child-"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Morgan exclaimed as she glared at the reporter and looked like she wanted to rip her apart.

Isobel also shouted, "MY MAMA WOULD NEVER HURT ME!"

Merlin held his wife's hand and his daughters and said, "it's okay, it's okay, calm down".

Isobel snuggled into Morgan and said, "she said bad about mama".

"I know," Merlin said then looked to Morgan who looked to him and their eyes locked and he nodded.

Morgan looked away before she quickly glanced to Salazar who also nodded before she said to Rita Skeeter, "many of what the legend says about me is true. I was a practiser of dark magic, I killed people and when I died, I did end up being tortured and punished for a time but my true intentions behind what I did, my reasoning, that's been lost in your legends. I only ever meant to protect our world, to protect the magical children, I just made the wrong choices".

"The truth?" Skeeter questioned again.

"My story is not only my own…"

A few seconds passed until Salazar said, "it's also mine". Everyone looked to him as the chains moved slightly and clanked together. He said, "Morgan and I were both punished for our actions all those years ago, but I have not been in these chains for a thousand years. Morgan and I worked together, our intention was always to protect, never to harm. I did not hate Muggle-borns like you all believe, I just distrusted them. We lived in a time where we were hunted, where we couldn't trust Muggles, so we couldn't trust their children even if they had magic. We tried to protect everyone but the methods we used were wrong and I'm sure Morgan agrees with me that if we could go back, we would do everything differently. You want the truth, we'll tell you the story…"

* * *

Authors note: One chapter left of this story then there will be a sequel, please review


	71. Chapter 71

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Avengers.

Authors note: Welcome to the new followers and favourites and thank you to the people who reviewed. Enjoy as this is the last chapter.

* * *

Chapter 71

McGonagall waited at the top of the hill overlooking the camp of the dead, the meeting place for her to meet Dahlia's family to travel to the bank. She could see the final packing away was being done and smiled when she saw Dahlia approaching with her sister, father, brothers and three soldiers of Niflheim. She recognised one, Akio, and she wasn't surprised to see him but the other two were a wonder to her. Approaching, Dahlia asked loudly, "all ready, Professor?"

McGonagall nodded as they got closer and when they were all together, Hela explained, "so, Professor, we'll be taking a portal to Diagon Alley and it is extremely important that you listen. Travelling through these portals can be dangerous to your soul, even when we're not travelling across realms. It will only be for a second, but you will need to hold onto someone from Niflheim. I'll be taking my father and Dahlia, Akio will be taking my brothers and Aelua here will be taking you. This is Aelua, she's a light elf and this is Ezroth, he's a dark elf".

McGonagall looked to the young female light elf with long white hair who had a bow and arrows across her back. The light elf smiled at her and McGonagall returned the smile.

"We all ready then?" Dahlia asked. Everyone nodded and Hela waved her hand in the air to open a portal, then she took her sister and father's hands, and everyone followed them as they stepped through.

Leaving the portal, Dahlia wasn't surprised to find themselves in the middle of the bank, goblins all around them staring in shock and there were a few wizards in the bank doing business who stared with mixture of shock and fear. The portal closed when they all came through and then a group of wizards approached with wands held and Dahlia knew within seconds, they would be dead if they tried anything. Thankfully, Griphook approached quickly and waved the wizards away and said, "put those things away, do you want to die?"

At that, it had the family smirking slightly and other members of Niflheim. The wizards backed away as Griphook bowed his head and said, "it is a pleasure to see you once again. Please follow me, the others have already arrived, and everything is prepared".

They walked through the bank until they reached the back and walked down a corridor that said was restricted to staff but then saw the other members of the will at the end of the hallway. Alice, Frank and Neville Longbottom and Severus Snape. Dahlia wasn't surprised by the members of the will but was surprised that McGonagall looked shocked to see Snape and knew the old woman's mind would be clicking soon about who her true godfather was.

Approaching them, Dahlia smile as Alice and Neville smiled to her and Neville jumped from his seat he was sat on and asked them, "did you really get the founders and Merlin and Morgan Le Fay to do a Q&A at Hogwarts?"

"Nice to see you again too," Dahlia said with a roll of her eyes.

"Sorry," Neville said then the two friends hugged.

As they pulled away, Dahlia answered, "it was all Hela's idea. We knew the will reading couldn't be kept a secret, even a day, so she thought having them at Hogwarts and inviting everyone, no one would turn down the chance to meet them".

Alice then said to Hela, "good plan. There're very few people out there and I only saw two photographers".

Griphook then said, "if you wait here a moment, head goblin Gnark is the only one to have access to this room and the will after the unfortunate events of this will so far".

Griphook then left and Fenrir stared at the door for a moment, seeing no handle, and hummed as he said, "when they say only one goblin can get in, they can't really mean that, can they?"

"Oh, no," Jörmungandr said as he put his head down.

"Dad," and "papa," were instantly said from the girls as they all looked to their eldest brother who looked at the door with interest.

Loki shook his head and said, "Fenrir, don't even think about it".

"But," Fenrir protested, "he's practically asking for someone to try and break in. Tell me you've never tried it".

Loki didn't answer which made everyone look to him and Alice asked, "Loki, have you broken into Gringotts before?"

Loki shrugged, "you can hardly call it breaking in if I don't take anything. Lily was basically asking me to break in when she told me no one had ever done it before. Did you know there are dragons on the lower levels?"

"The rumours are true," Frank said surprised as the girls looked at Loki with disapproval.

Loki shook his head slightly at Dahlia and said, "don't look at me like that, you look like your mother did when she found out".

"Shocker," Dahlia said, "after all you only broke into a bank".

Hela then said, "how about we all stop talking about breaking into a bank in said bank?"

"Goblins," Jörmungandr said and they looked to see Griphook coming back with Gnark.

Gnark bowed his head to Dahlia's family before he drew his claw along the door and the inner locks began to move before the door opened. The head goblin went in and the others followed, the Niflheim soldiers staying outside at Hela's command. They could all smell burning as the door opened. As they entered, everyone was surprised by the room. It wasn't the long table with chairs around it but the burning large bowl in the centre of the table and all around the room were symbols drawn onto the walls with some form of red herbal paste and when they looked up, Hela's symbol was on the ceiling.

Gnark said, "as you can see, this is what caused the delay".

Snape couldn't help but ask, "what is all this?"

It clocked instantly to the none-Midgardians what it was, and Loki answered, "protection, shielding, privacy with all these symbols and what I'm presuming is burning in that bowl, it makes this room the most private room on this realm at the moment. No spell, not even Heimdall will be able to see inside".

Hela then said, "I could open a portal from Niflheim to here and no one would know. Lily really did think of everything".

Gnark said from the head of the table, "as you can see, this is the reason why we could not read the will yesterday. There were other instructions about how to get notice of the will to Niflheim, but we felt that wasn't necessary as we could contact you. I hope we did everything correctly, some of the symbols that we were requested to draw were quite tricky. Please sit".

Everyone then sat, Gnark at the head of the table with Frank to his left, then Neville, Alice, Severus, McGonagall and Griphook at the other end. Loki sat to Gnark's right then Dahlia, Hela, Fenrir and Jörmungandr. Everyone sat and the door to the room closed and a gold cylinder appeared in front of Gnark on the table. He opened it and the will fell out. Gnark opened the will and began…

 _Being of sound mind and body, and under no influence by spell or potion, I, Lily Jane Evans, declare this to be my last will and testament in detriment of any, and all previous wills I have made._

 _To my dearest friend, Alice Longbottom, the woman who kept all my secrets when I could tell no one, I leave you chest number 18 and 10,000 Galleons. I know you have no need for the Galleons but spoil that godson of mine if I am not there. The chest contains many books and artefacts I know took your liking from my time elsewhere._

 _To Frank Longbottom, I leave you a spell book named Arkashara Defence. A book I am sure you are unfamiliar with, but Alice will explain, it is a powerful book of spells for defence and as I write this, I hope you shall never need to learn such powerful defensive spells, that the war is over, and your family is together and whole. I also give permission for Alice to tell you the truth, the whole truth about Dahlia._

 _To my godson Neville Longbottom, I leave you 10,000 Galleons and a pendant engraved with a phoenix. It will keep you safe from any and all spells, I hope you never have true need for it._

 _To my oldest and best friend Severus Snape, I leave you 15,000 Galleons, a letter explaining all that has happened if I have not had the chance before this reading and chest number 12. The chest contains many of our mementos from when we were children and a few books I think you might find interesting._

 _To Fenrir Lokison and Jörmungandr Lokison, I hope you are well and are found unharmed and are at this reading, I leave you a letter. If they are not present for the reading, the letter is to be given to their sister Hela Lokidottir._

 _To Hela Lokidottir, I am sorry for the pain I know I have caused with my death and I can only hope I see you again. I leave a letter in case that isn't what happens._

 _To Loki Odinson, I am sorry, my love, that I have left but I leave you a letter if I do not see you again. I wish to make it known to all that are hearing this will that Loki Odinson is the true father of my daughter Dahlia. She is not a Potter but a Lokidottir and I had to lie and pretend in order to keep her safe from enemies that many wouldn't believe. If her heritage is fought with caution and contested against, Alice Longbottom can confirm her true parentage._

 _To Dahlia Lokidottir, to my baby girl, I leave you a letter explaining everything, hoping you never have to read it._

 _Other than the items mentioned in this will, I leave everything in vault 510 to Loki Odinson, Hela Lokidottir and Dahlia Lokidottir._

 _In regard to custody of my daughter, she is to be reunited with her father Loki Odinson without any intervention or prevention. If James Potter is still living, I apologise for the methods of deceit I used but I will not apologise for keeping my family safe, even if it came to pretending we had a child. If Loki Odinson is unwilling or unable to take guardianship, guardianship is to fall to Dahlia's sister Hela Lokidottir. If Hela is unable or unwilling to take custody, custody is to be given to her godmother, Alice Longbottom. If Alice is unable or unwilling to take custody, guardianship is to fall to Dahlia's godfather Severus Snape. Under no circumstance is my daughter to be put into the care of my sister Petunia Dursleys and her husband Vernon Dursley. They hate magic and would treat her like a slave._

 _Signed_

 _Lily Jane Evans_

 _Witnessed by: private signing with Goblins_

Gnark put the will down and moved the cylinder and a key fell out. He held it and said, "the key to vault 510, if you will all follow me, I shall take you down to the vault".

They left the room and McGonagall was quick to stand beside Severus as they walked through the hallways and questioned him, "you're her godfather, when were you going to tell anyone?"

Severus took a moment before he said, "possibly never. I was never asked to be her godfather, Lily never told me about any of this, up until recently, I was under the impression that Black was her godfather".

"If you tell that dog you're her godfather, can we be there?" someone asked, and they looked forward to see Fenrir turned as he was walking backwards.

Dahlia slapped his arm and said, "stop eavesdropping on conversations".

"What?" Fenrir shrugged, "I'm a wolf, I can't help it, besides, you said Black had a temper and I want to see someone put the dog on his arse after he kidnapped you and you didn't let us go after him".

Dahlia forced Fenrir to turn and said a quick, "sorry," for Fenrir's eavesdropping.

McGonagall's brow lifted slightly as she looked at Severus, as if questioning the same and he just sighed and looked away, not wishing to answer.

Dahlia and her family went into one cart, Akio and the other soldiers staying up top, even after he began to shed concerns over them going down into the vaults without protection as it was clear they could sense the dragon beneath. Gnark took them while Griphook went into a separate cart and took the others. It didn't take long to get to vault 510, as it wasn't as low as the Potter vaults but low enough that it was protected well and made Dahlia question how her mother, a Muggle-born, managed to get such a well-guarded vault.

After they got to the vault and off the carts, Gnark opened the vault with the key and it surprised everyone at the size of the vault. Money piled high, artefacts scattered around the room, paintings and books too. They all entered, and Hela said, "the same symbols are in here too, more protection ones, she wanted to protect everything in here".

Just like in the meeting room, symbols were on the walls but the ones in the vault seemed to be carved into the vault and let off a small amount of light, showing their power was still active. Gnark opened up a small wooden box that was in the vault and took out a series of letters and passed them around to the people they were meant for from the will. He then said, "the other matters in the will can be moved to your individual vaults if you wish".

Alice, Frank and Severus all nodded, and it took a few moments as goblins came in and began to remove things from the vault as Dahlia looked around. She came across a glass cabinet filled with weird vials with silver wisps inside. It took her a moment to identify what they were and said loudly, "dad, come look at this." She opened the cabinet and picked up one of the vials and saw it was labelled, _`Dahlia walking for the first time'_.

Loki came and saw the cabinet and froze when he saw Dahlia held one of the vials. She didn't look at him as she said, "copies of her memories, she must have been extracting memories. Why, dad?"

Loki took a moment before he stepped closer to look at the label and said, "precious memories. Your mother was at war, as much as I hate that, she was at war. After all the preparations she did regarding the will, it doesn't shock me that she stored her memories. Possibly so you would know her if the worst was to happen to her".

Dahlia gently put the vial back and closed it and placed her hand on the glass as she bit her lip to stop any tears that may come. She eventually said, "she shouldn't have been thinking about any of this, she should have been happy, not thinking about herself dying".

"Look at me," he said as he touched her arm and she turned but her hand remained on the glass case, "your mother was happy but like any parent, especially one at war, I know she thought about every possibility of how the war would end. Just because she thought of this, does not mean every minute she spent with you wasn't filled with happiness".

He then pulled her close and wrapped her arms around him as he did her. "Are you okay?" they headed and looked to see her siblings and it was Jörmungandr that asked.

Dahlia pulled away from their father and said, "I'm fine". She then gestured to the cabinet, "mum's memories. She was storing them".

Jörmungandr frowned and asked, "how did she do that?"

"It's a Midgardian spell," Hela answered, "they can take memories from their mind and store them, so they can be seen by other people. People do it for many different reasons, they even use it in their court system".

"Excuse me," someone said, and they turned to see Griphook, "the items have been removed from the vault, everything in here is now yours. We will be waiting by the carts if you have any questions or instructions". Griphook then handed the key over and left.

Dahlia held the key and asked, "what should we do with everything?"

The boys shrugged, not knowing what to say as they didn't know Lily to have a say in what to do with her things, but Loki said, "we can't leave everything here. If it gets out about this vault and the amount of protection Lily has gone through to hide it, I don't doubt others will get curious and wish to look".

Hela then said, "I can have everything brought to Niflheim. All these protection spells and symbols, it will allow me to open a portal in here and no one, not even Heimdall would know. I can have it done when we get back to Niflheim".

"What about these?" Fenrir asked as he held his and Jörmungandr letter from Lily, "anyone know why Lily wrote to Jora and I?"

"Because you're family, even if she didn't know you," Dahlia said. "Take it, see what she has to say". Fenrir nodded as did everyone else with their letters and put them away in pockets and Hela and Dahlia handed theirs to their father to put in his inner jacket pocket, so they wouldn't rip.

They then left the vault and noticed that one cart with Gnark had already gone back up to the bank while Griphook was waiting by the other cart. Dahlia locked up before she took off her locket and put the key on the chain before putting it back on, keeping it safe there knowing it wouldn't come off accidently or get lost in a pocket.

Going back up to the surface, they saw the Longbottom family, McGonagall and the soldiers waiting. It seemed Gnark was quickly doing some paperwork regarding the will. Dahlia went to her professor and asked quietly, "where's Professor Snape?"

McGonagall hesitated in answering but said, "he returned to Hogwarts. I think all of this may have been a little too much for him. He may be moody and not show his emotions, but I've known that boy since he was eleven. I think he just needs time".

Dahlia nodded in understanding as he did just read his best friend's will and found out the truth from her will and who knows if he read his letter yet, but Dahlia was slightly disappointed he wasn't there. She wanted to talk to him, ask him if he did have any intention of taking part in the war or would he do as she wanted and for him to take the potions, she had given him to hide from Voldemort now her mother wasn't being used against him.

Gnark didn't take long but came out with forms that showed guardianship of Dahlia signed by Loki so that if anyone wanted proof that she was his, the guardianship forms would show it and name that the evidence given was in the will of Lily Evans. Thankfully, it also came with change of name forms for Dahlia and a new birth certificate with her true name on thanks to the help from her father.

Leaving the bank, they all walked out, not caring about the stares as Dahlia was talking to Neville. She said, "listen, Neville, you don't have to come to Niflheim during the summer, you can spend it with your parents. There will be plenty of other times you can come".

"Thanks," he said smiling, happier than she had ever seen him before, "mum and dad got me a new wand too, they weren't too happy when they found out gran gave me dad's, said it wouldn't work right for me and my new one does perfectly. They said we could go travelling in the summer, to get away from it all and spend time together. They said we can look for rare herbs and plants, I didn't think they'd like herbology, but they get it".

Dahlia let off a small laugh at his excitement and said, "of course they do, Neville. Anything you're interested in, I am sure they would take great interest in or quickly learn everything about it for you".

Neville went slightly red and Dahlia knew why, it was because he finally had his parents back, two people who love him unconditionally and only wanted what was best for him and wanted anything that made him happy. There was his grandmother on the other hand who wanted him to be a cardboard copy of his father.

They all talked for a few minutes outside of the bank, ignoring the stares they were getting before they all went their separate ways. The Longbottom's returning home while Hela had Aelua took McGonagall through a portal back to Hogwarts as they had other matters to attend to at the Ministry. The family and two soldiers walked into a dark alley before Dahlia was asked to focus on the Department of Mysteries where they kept prophecies, they would not be leaving without Dahlia's. Because Hela had never been before, she needed some insight into what it looked like and thankfully, Dahlia had already been there in her visions from the Horcrux. It wasn't long before they were in the Department of Mysteries.

Dahlia almost shivered at being there, thinking back to when she saw Mr Weasley bleeding out on the floor after being attacked by Nagini. Rows and rows of towering shelves filled with nothing but small, dusty glass orbs. Some of them had a weird liquidly glow about them while others seemed dull and dark, like light bulbs when they had blown out. All of them did, however, have tiny yellow labels stuck underneath each orb. Candle brackets along the shelves were burning blue light which matched the coldness of the room.

They walked through the rows of prophecies hoping to find Dahlia's quickly without any interference. With a little help from magic, they eventually found the prophecy, it was on row ninety-seven. They froze at the sight of it, a glass sphere that glowed with a dull light and was dusty as if it hadn't been touched in year. It was labelled

 _S.P.T to A.P.W.B.D_

 _Dark Lord_

 _And (?) Dahlia Potter_

Fenrir went up to pick it up, but Hela grabbed his hand to stop him and he said, "what? I'm just getting it".

"Do not touch it," Hela said, "wizards here take protecting prophecies very seriously, touching it can send someone into madness at best. Only the person it's about can take it".

Fenrir dropped his arm as Hela let go and everyone looked to Dahlia who couldn't take her eyes off of the prophecy that caused her to lose her mother. She approached the shelf and picked up the orb and could only stare at it as she held it in her hand. Not turning her eyes away, she asked, "how do I hear it?"

"Break it," Hela answered, wanting to hear it too.

"Wait a minute," Loki said, "Dahlia, think about this. Do you really wish to know the prophecy word for word?"

Dahlia answered, "this prophecy has caused me enough trouble. I have to know what it says". With that, she raised her hand with the prophecy and brought it down quickly, letting it go and the orb smashing on the floor. They all stared at the broken pieces of the orb as a pearly-white figure with huge magnified eyes, who they knew to be Professor Trelawney, rose from the pieces. She then spoke the prophecy they all wanted to hear…

" _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…and the Dark Lord shall mark her as his equal, but she will have power the Dark Lord knows not…and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…"_

The figure then stopped speaking and disappeared.

"That's it?" Dahlia exclaimed as she looked up from the broken orb to her family, "how can that be it? It didn't tell us anything we don't already know. I was born in July, I've got this stupid scar because of him, he kills me, or I kill him, I thought this prophecy would tell us something useful".

"Sweetheart, calm down," Loki said as he stepped close and put his hands on her upper arms, "I know you were expecting this prophecy to tell you exactly how to kill him but think of the bright side, this prophecy doesn't state anybody else, doesn't command certain actions to be taken and it gives you the choice to decide how you wish to end this war. Some people have choices taken from them when it comes to prophecy, you haven't. Think positive".

Dahlia took a moment before she took a deep breath and nodded before looking between members of her family and said, "healing, check, will, check, prophecy, check, can we go home now?"

A few of them laughed as Hela smiled and said, "I think it's time".

* * *

At Hogwarts, the magical audience reacted well to the story Salazar told them, about how he and Morgan were portrayed in a bad light for over a thousand years and some of that was their own doing but not all of it. It was quickly accepted as the truth and everyone knew it would be in every paper, stories changed, and Hogwarts a History rewritten. They knew word would spread across the wizarding world about the truth regarding their legends. How Slytherin and Ravenclaw have a daughter, Slytherin did what he believed was right and protecting the magical communities' children and Morgan's prophecy which led her to her own adopted daughter many centuries later. The audience listened when Salazar sent out his own warning, that the house and family of Slytherin disowns Tom Riddle known as Lord Voldemort and that anyone who aids him in the war, anyone who carries the Dark Mark, will be surely punished in the afterlife. He warned them to think of having one life and the choices in that life, and death which lasted eternity and their choices affected if they were tortured or not.

The audience became much more relaxed and worded their questions differently, so they wouldn't offend the guests and a few people even began to ask Isobel questions. Someone had just asked Isobel, "what do you think of Hogwarts?"

Everyone expected the young girl to jump up and down with excitement at seeing the castle and saying how she always wanted to come but she scrunched up her nose as she thought then shrugged and answered, "it's pretty, I guess".

"You guess? Some people think this castle is the most beautiful place they have ever seen," a reporter in the front row said.

Isobel shook her head immediately and said, "then they haven't been to Niflheim. The royal palace, castle of the old kings, the Apex Citadel, the-"

Morgan then put a hand over her daughter's mouth who giggled, and she said to the audience, "you are clearly forgetting that this child is from another world, meaning she has seen things quite literally out of this world. If she is to list everything, she has seen more beautiful then Hogwarts, we are to be here all day".

Morgan removed her hand as Isobel laughed and the audience joined in too. Godric then said, "I would be insulted at Hogwarts not being beautiful but she's right. After being on Niflheim for so long, the things we've seen, it doesn't quite give you the same feeling as it did all those years ago".

Helga responded, "it is still beautiful, Godric".

"I didn't say it wasn't…just that like Isobel said, there are more impressive structures out there".

Almost all the audience jumped while the people on stage stayed still and undisturbed as a portal opened to the side of the stage. For those from Niflheim, it was a regular occurrence while for those on Midgard, especially those who didn't live at Hogwarts who had become more familiar with the strange and unexpected, it was a form of magic that they had never seen before.

It was no surprise when Dahlia and her family and two soldiers came through, but the press immediately stood and began to shout questions and take photos. The portal closed and while Hela began to talk to her council members on the stage who all stood and gathered together, Dahlia noticed Dumbledore sat in the front row beside Cornelius Fudge and other Ministry officials.

She left the stage and walked to Dumbledore while photographers were taking pictures and people talking about them. Standing in front of Dumbledore, she went into her pouch at her belt and brought out a folded cloth and gestured for his hand, he raised it and she went to put the cloth into his hand but instead, opened it so what was hidden fell into his hand. Shards of glass fell into his hand and he looked between her and his hand confused, not knowing why she had given him glass.

Dahlia then said, "the one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches, born to those who have-"

"What have you done?" Dumbledore said shocked as he stood wide eyed now knowing what was in his hand and what she had done.

Calmly she replied, "it is my prophecy, I can do with it what I like. You have been risking people's lives protecting it, I'm not going to leave this world knowing people are risking their lives for a prophecy that says everything that is basically general knowledge already".

"You're going home?" he asked.

She nodded and replied, "you know that was always the plan when I got better, and no one can stop me now". Dahlia then glanced to the Minister and other officials and said, "anyone here who wishes to accuse my father of kidnapping can go to Gringotts. I'm sure they will be happy to provide evidence of my mother's will and the truth behind my heritage".

They all then heard a horn and looked towards the stage to see Akio blowing through a blowing horn and he only stopped when Hela opened a portal and the founders, Merlin, Morgan, Isobel and Selena went through. The portal closed, and Loki walked to Dahlia and touched her arm and said, "time to leave, the Thestrals are coming now".

Dahlia gave one last look to Dumbledore before she walked down the centre aisle with her family, people whispering and talking about them and the press continuing to take pictures. As they got closer to the back of the audience, Dahlia noticed Hermione sat next to the twins and their eyes locked and she nodded her head to the back and Hermione understood. Hermione stood and took the boys with her as they walked to the back and the family put a good hundred meters between them and the remaining audience before they stopped.

Dahlia smiled to her friends as they approached and hugged them goodbye and said, "I'll miss you".

"We'll see you soon," George said.

Fred then said, "summer in Niflheim remember?"

Dahlia laughed, "you guys are gonna love it. Hermione, please persuade your parents to let you come".

"I'll try," the young witch said with a roll of her eyes.

"I also have something else to ask you. Can you please take care of Hedwig? I can't take her to Niflheim with me, it's a different environment, different creatures, it wouldn't be right of me to force her into that environment".

Hermione immediately nodded, "consider it done".

"It's time," Hela said, and Dahlia looked to her to see her looking at the hundreds of soldiers heading their way on Thestrals. At the front of the troop were four empty Thestrals that Dahlia knew were Eclipse, Zelda and Abrafo and a fourth Thestral Dahlia assumed was Ezroth's.

Hela held her hand up to the sky and focused for a moment before a portal opened, ten times the size that Dahlia has ever seen, and she shouldn't have been surprised by the size as there were hundreds of people and Thestrals about to pass through. What did surprise her was that the twins and Hermione looked at the portal surprised but then looked back to the troop and gasped as they got close and slowed to a stop.

"What is it?" Dahlia asked.

Hermione stayed silent while the twins were wide eyed and mumbled, "Thestral".

Loki laughed and said, "the light from Niflheim is coming through the portal, they can see the Thestrals".

"Guys, this is Eclipse," Dahlia said as the Thestral approached her. Dahlia stroked her Thestral and could see her friends still staring in shock, even looking at the scar on her wing knowing how she got it. Dahlia got onto Eclipse and then Fenrir got on behind her while Jörmungandr got on with Hela and Loki went with Akio. Dahlia turned her head to look at her brother and said, "same rules apply, do not let go of Eclipse or else you'll damage-"

"My soul," Fenrir interrupted with a roll of the eyes, "I do listen, and I would never put my soul in harm's way. What fun would any of you have without me?" This seemed to make the others smile and laugh.

The twins and Hermione moved out of the way, still surprised at seeing Thestrals but they waved their friend goodbye as they began to run towards the portal and take to the sky, leaving behind Hogwarts and all the worries that Midgard brought.

* * *

Going through the portal, into the fresh air of Niflheim, Dahlia took a deep breath when she saw it all. The portal seemed to have opened over the forest near the castle of the old kings, she could see the castle and not too far away, she could see sight of the city and of the palace. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes and put her head back slightly, happy to be back.

But then, a large crashing sound was heard, and Dahlia immediately opened her eyes to see a small ship crashing through the atmosphere, the back of it on fire as it crashed through the troop and everyone only just managed to avoid it safely. Akio shouted, "YOUR MAJESTY, THAT'S-"

Akio didn't even finish his sentence as Hela already pulled Zelda away from the troop and headed towards the now crash sight. Akio went to turn to his Thestral just as Loki shouted, "DAHLIA, GET TO THE PALACE, NOW".

As Akio and their father disappeared, Dahlia looked back to Fenrir who looked to her and their eyes locked for a moment then he smirked, and Dahlia smirked back knowing neither one wanted to go back to the castle. A few other soldiers followed as Dahlia turned Eclipse around to follow the rest of her family and she was surprised when no more followed as she expected them to in case of an attack which made her think was it someone that they knew and knew wouldn't be a threat.

The landing was a bit hard as they came down fast, but Eclipse managed it and just in time too as Hela, Jörmungandr, Loki and Akio appeared to have pulled the ship door off its hinges. Dahlia and Fenrir ran to them as they ran inside, and Akio immediately went to the back of the ship to deal with the fire and began to order the soldiers that followed to help put it out before the ship explodes, while the family went to the front of the ship.

Dahlia and Fenrir got to the front of the ship to see Hela kneeled next to the pilot's seat, her hands covered in blood as she was pressing down on the wound while Loki stood to the other side saying healing spells. They looked to Jörmungandr who stood surprised and he looked to Fenrir and said, "it's Tora".

Fenrir moved forward wanting to see the person to confirm who it was, and he gasped when he saw her and stood back. Dahlia walked forward with caution as she knew very little of the Tora in front of her. She knew very little, most of what she knew was what she overheard when Hela tortured the Asgardian who sneaked into her birthday party last year. Tora, a sorceress who was banished from Asgard centuries ago, hated Asgardians and is a friend to Hela, so much so that Hela would trust her with a blade of Niflheim if she requested it. It seemed that what she knew was true as her family seemed to care about the woman in the seat and the Niflheim soldiers at the other end were trying very hard to put the fire out and save whatever part of the ship they could.

She approached slowly and coming in Hela's line of sight, Hela looked at her and said, "Dahlia, I need you to perform a healing spell, you're better than papa and I".

Dahlia nodded, knowing she could ask questions later but for now someone needed her help. She walked around the chair to the side her father was on and he stopped chanting to give her some room. Finally, she got a look at the mysterious Tora. A dark blonde with light blue tips at the end of her hair, blue eyes and pale skin, but Dahlia was sure she would have much more of a tanned complexion if it wasn't for the blood loss. There were cuts and bruises and burns all across her body, the leather-like material pants and top she wore were cut as it seemed she had been tortured. The greatest problem was a large mass of blood coming from her chest.

Tora locked eyes with her, and her eyes widened slightly, and she opened her mouth the speak but only small amounts of blood came out. "Don't talk," Hela said, then looked to Dahlia, "just heal her enough so that we can get her to the palace".

Dahlia nodded then held her hands over Tora and said, "sana quid agis nocere, sana quid agis nocere" her magic emitting from her and touching Tora, healing as best she could. Tora began to shake and almost scream so that the boys had to come forward and help hold her.

Loki said as he held down an arm, "Tora, you have to stay still".

Tears filled Tora's eyes and she tried to stay still but turned her arm in Loki's grip and instead held his hand and tried to speak, "you're free, all of you," she began to cough up blood as she said, "Dahlia's alive…she knows…"

"Who knows? Who did this to you? Tora, where are the rest of the crew?" Hela couldn't help but ask.

Tora now struggled to breathe, and Hela imagined the worst had happened to the rest of Tora's crew but no one on the ship expected Tora to say, "Angrboda".

This surprised everyone on the ship, so much so that Dahlia stopped the spell and opened her eyes in shock at the name of her siblings' mother. Loki shook his head and said, "she's dead".

Her eyes drifting closed, Tora took slow breaths as she said weakly, "she knows about all of you, she wa…wa…wants revenge".

* * *

Authors notes: Please review and please go onto the sequel, it should be posted now or be up soon. Thank you for following this story and I hope you have enjoyed it.


	72. Authors Note

Authors note

SEQUEL IS ALREADY LOADED

I've been getting messages and reviews regarding the next chapter and the sequel, after another today I decided to post this. I did put an author's note at the end of the last chapter about the sequel being posted on the same day I posted the last chapter, but some people may not have seen it uploaded depending on when they looked or if they didn't read the authors note. Don't worry, I'm guilty of not reading authors note either sometimes, hope this helps some of the people that asked that I can't message.


End file.
